Dark Kiss
by EvilTwin1
Summary: Denn unter allen elenden, vermaledeiten Magiern dieser Welt, hatte ausgerechnet er das Schlimmste erlangt, was er hatte ergattern können. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte den dunklen Kuss erhalten…
1. Prolog: Geküsst

Disclaim: Die Welt und die Charaktere aus dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir… Sie gehören wem auch immer, die Rechte gehören mögen… *lol* Ich schreibe das hier aus reiner Freude am Schreiben und hege keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten… :)

Warnung: Diese Geschichte wird dark, sad und sicher ab und an auch etwas depri. Was nicht heißt, dass es nichts zum Lachen, Schmunzeln oder auch Schmachten geben wird. Ihr seid allerdings gewarnt… ;)

Als Anmerk zu JKR´s Plot: Ich halte mich überwiegend an die Geschehnisse bis zum Band sechs. Allerdings wird Voldemort in dieser Geschichte noch nicht besiegt sein; mehr noch, er ist schlimmer auf dem Vormarsch denn je. Jedoch werde ich auf diese Thematik eh noch genauer im Laufe der Story eingehen. Dennoch gilt: Falls euch irgendetwas unklar ist, fragt einfach… Ich reiße euch nicht den Kopf ab. Ach ja: Ich nutze Hermines englischen Namen (Hermione)…

Und als krönender Abschluss: Warum kann ich es einfach nie kurz und schmerzlos machen? *lach*

**Dark Kiss**

**Prolog: **Geküsst

Mit rasselndem Atem lehnte er sich gegen den Spiegel, versuchte die Übelkeit, die stetig in ihm aufstieg, zu bekämpfen. Er spürte es regelrecht. Spürte, wie es durch seine Adern schoss und ihn von innen heraus tötete. Zerriss...

Ihm alles nahm, was ihm lieb und wichtig war…

Was ihm in dieser scheiß Welt geblieben war…

Er selbst…

Er zwang sich tief und langsam durchzuatmen. Das brachte doch laut seinem Vater immer Abhilfe. Brachte einen zurück zur Besonnenheit. Ließ einen klar denken.

Nach Auswegen… Lösungen… Möglichkeiten…

Heiser lachend stieß er sich vom Spiegel ab, ohne ein weiteres Mal hinein zu sehen. Er brauchte es nicht noch einmal zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es nichts mehr für ihn gab. Keine Möglichkeiten… Lösungen…

Alles Nichtigkeiten, die für ihn Geschichte waren. Warum also besonnen werden?

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er noch Möglichkeiten gehabt… Lösungen…

Etwa tatsächlich den Zweifeln die Oberhand zu überlassen. Ihn die Schritte gehen lassen, die er – trotz aller Zweifel -, nicht zu gehen wagte. Denn er war nach wie vor ein Feigling. Ein elender Feigling: Auch wenn die Welt andere Dinge über ihn verlauten ließ.

Immer und immer wieder…

Für sie da draußen war er ein Monster… Ein Tier… Kalt und berechnend und stets bedacht, führte er die Befehle aus, die man ihm auferlegte. Manchmal tat er sogar noch mehr. Vielleicht hatte es ihm irgendwann sogar Spaß bereitet.

Als er ein jämmerlicher, kleiner und naiver Junge gewesen war. Jetzt war er mehr… Und doch soviel weniger. Gerade jetzt war er weniger wert als alle die, die er jemals gejagt, gequält und getötet hatte.

Aus so vielen Blickwinkeln.

Sein Herz begann in seiner Brust zu rasen. So als wolle es das vergiftete Blut in seinen Adern nur noch schneller durch diesen schäbigen, verseuchten Körper pumpen. Es beschleunigen. Ihm das letzte Bisschen seiner selbst und die Zeit, die ihm als solches blieb, nehmen.

Mit dem Rücken zum Spiegel raufte er sich zitternd die Haare. Überrascht und benommen erstarrte er, sah erstaunt auf seine bebenden Hände.

Wie lange hatte er nicht mehr gezittert? Oder hatte Verzweiflung gespürt?

Sein Atem stockte, während er benommen auf seine verkrampften Finger blickte. Ein paar silberblonde Strähnen hatten sich in ihnen verheddert. Hingen leblos zwischen den Spalten seiner Finger.

Mit einem Raunen schüttelte er den Kopf, schüttelte die Haare von sich. Begann es bereits?

Nein, das war unmöglich…

Und dennoch spüre er sie…

Spürte sie in ihm aufkeimen, wie die Nacht, die den Tag fortriss. Jegliches Licht mit ihrem unbarmherzigen Schatten aus jedem letzten Winkel der Stadt verdrängte. Und nichts als Dunkelheit zurückließ…

Angst… Pure, blanke Angst…

Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren so viele Gefühle verloren. Angst war eines davon.

Ein erneutes, heiseres Lachen.

Welch ein Narr er doch gewesen war zu denken, dass er jegliche Ängste und Emotionen verloren hatte. Hatte er es wirklich geglaubt?

Dass er kalt und leblos war? Ein Monster?

Er richtete sich auf, atmete tief durch und dreht sich zum Spiegel um. Warf einen Blick auf das, was ihm entgegen blickte. Er selbst…

Er selbst mit diesem Fremden in seinem Körper. Diesem Virus, der bereits die ersten Besitzansprüche an diesen Körper gestellt hatte. Klar und deutlich sprang es ihm ins Gesicht. Das da im Spiegel gehörte nicht mehr ihm. Er war nur noch auf begrenzte Zeit gestattet…

Er schloss die Augen, biss sich wütend auf die Lippe. Wieder stieg Wut in ihm auf.

Wut über seine Unbedachtheit. Darüber, dass er es nicht hatte kommen sehen. Es hatte geschehen lassen. Nicht schnell genug war.

Er öffnete die Augen erneut. Durch die dunkelrote Corona um seine schwarzen Pupillen sah das Fremde im Spiegel ihn bereits spöttisch an. Vielleicht war es lächerlich, aber er meinte es sehen zu können. Auch wenn es den Kampf letztendlich verlieren würde, war es siegessicher.

Seine Möglichkeiten hingegen waren erschöpft. Er konnte lediglich warten und verlieren.

Denn unter allen elenden, vermaledeiten Magiern dieser Welt, hatte ausgerechnet er das Schlimmste erlangt, was er hatte ergattern können. Die größte Schande, die er seiner Familie bereiten konnte. Und er stand einem Kampf bevor, den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte den dunklen Kuss erhalten…

* * *

Vorschau auf das erste Chapter:

Granger starrte ihn an wie eine verschandelte Jahrmarktattraktion und die verschollenen Schätze von Alexandria in einem. Es war beinahe lächerlich.

Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar gehässig über ihr dummes Gesicht und ihre großen, erwartungsvollen Augen lachen. Wäre das alles nicht so verdammt-

Er schüttelt den Kopf, spürte wie sie neben ihm unruhig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab wippte. Mit geschlossenen Augen blickte er zu Boden. So als könnte er dem Fremden in ihm dadurch die Sicht versperren.

* * *

_So.. Das war der bis hier her noch nicht besonders aussagekräftige Prolog… lach… Dem einen oder anderen wird es hier vielleicht schon etwas dämmern. Na, was hat Draco geküsst? Und NEIN, es war kein Dementor... ;)_

_Ein kleiner Hinweis folgt gleich… Falls ihr echt keine Ahnung habt und euch nicht spoilen wollt, hört bitte nach der Dankessagung auf zu lesen… *lach*_

_Ich möchte an dieser Stelle ein paar ganz besonderen Mädels danken: Fränzi für´s Betalesen und Fränzi, India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand. Ihr seid echt die Besten… Und ich möchte natürlich jedem danken, der bis hier her gelesen hat… ;)_

_Falls es euch gefallen hat, sagt es mir doch bitte lautstark. Umso schneller geht es hier mit aussagekräftigeren Chaptern weiter… ;)_

_Minispoiler naht… ;)_

_Also, an die, die bereits erste Ahnungen haben, was mit Draco vor sich geht: Ich bin kein Twillight-Fan… Falls ihr also eine Lovestory a la „Draco wird zum Vampir und beißt Hermine" oder „kann und will sie nicht beißen" oder „was weiß ich" erwartet, seid ihr hier falsch. Was nicht heißt, dass ihr gehen sollt. ;) _

_Wenn mich eine Geschichte zu dieser FF inspiriert hat, war es wohl am ehesten __John A. Lindqvist__ wundervolles Werk „So finster die Nacht" (__Anmerk__: Auch hier gehört mir natürlich nichts, obwohl eigentlich auch nichts in dieser FF vorkommt.). Im Grunde habe ich aber nicht viel von bestehenden Geschichten übernommen. Hier und da werdet ihr eine Sage oder ähnliches wieder erkennen, aber im Grunde entstammen die meisten Ideen, die ihr auf den baldig kommenden Seiten lesen werden, meiner ziemlich schrägen Fantasie. Am besten vergesst ihr also alles, was ihr meint über die Wesen der Dunkelheit zu wissen… JKR´s sehr spärlichen Infos über Vampire in der HP-Welt lassen mir bisher wirklich alle Türen offen. Und ich werde jede einzelne eintreten… *lach*_


	2. Chapter 1: Der Fremde in mir

**1.** Der Fremde in mir…

Matt und vollkommen leer betrat er das Ministerium der Zauberei. Matter und ruhiger, als er sich jemals zuvor gefühlt hatte. Für seinen Geschmack vielleicht zu ruhig.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er wenigstens halbwegs unruhig und nervös sein würde. Jedenfalls war er es in seinen zahlreichen Gedankengängen immer wieder gewesen. Die, in denen er über diesen Schritt nachgedacht hatte.

Natürlich hatte er niemals wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er ihn gehen würde. Dafür hatte er einfach zu viel zu verlieren gehabt. Was jetzt vollkommen anders aussah.

Wie oft hatte er sich klammheimlich erhofft, irgendwann würde er einen solchen Grund bekommen. Einen Grund, für den es sich lohnte alles zu riskieren. Einfach allem die Stirn zu bieten. Der nicht mehr vorhandenen Angst, der eigenen Familie…

Und sogar dem Dunklen Lord, der seit Potters großer Niederlage vor fünf Jahren stärker und gefürchteter war denn je…

Natürlich hatte dieser _Grund _niemals ganz oben auf seiner Liste der Möglichkeiten gestanden. Er hatte darauf gehofft, dass sein Gewissen vielleicht eines Tages einfach stärker sein würde, als sein Stolz und die ausbleibende Angst. Stärker als die Gleichgültigkeit, die er sich in den vergangen Jahren so mühselig angeeignet hatte.

Nun war sein Grund im Prinzip die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Oder auch die fehlenden Perspektiven. Diese konnte er gerade an einer Hand abzählen.

Weglaufen und klammheimlich sterben…

Bleiben und in Schande sterben…

Bleiben, etwas Unerwartetes tun und sterben…

Unbemerkt kam er an ihrer Tür zum Stehen, trat durch diese hindurch, da sie offen war.

Die kommenden Schritte waren wohl durchdacht. Er hatte sogar das Klopfen genauestens geplant. Und dass die Tür geöffnet war, brachte ihn einen Moment tatsächlich aus der Fassung.

„Granger", sagte er also und blieb einen Augenblick unschlüssig in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

Der Lockenschopf blickte überrascht von den Pergamenten auf, die sie bis gerade eben noch extrem versunken begutachtet hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch daran gearbeitet. Da war allerdings kein Federkiel…

„Malfoy", gab sie entsetzt zurück, tastete hektisch nach ihrer Hosentasche.

„Ich bin nicht hier um dich zu töten", sagte er und schüttelte augenrollend den Kopf.

Ja, sogar das hatte er berechnet. Das Entsetzten in ihren Augen, der lächerliche Versuch den Zauberstab zu zücken. Sogar den Gedanken daran, jämmerlich um Hilfe zu rufen…

„Granger, spar dir das", warf er ihr also direkt entgegen, als sie langsam den Mund öffnete.

Mit einer einzigen, geübten und für sie eindeutig viel zu schnellen Handbewegung, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche und legte ihn vor ihr auf den Schreibtisch. Dann trat er mit gehobenen Händen zurück. Lächerlicherweise so wie es auch die Muggel taten.

Einen Moment schnappte sie nach Luft, starrte mehr als nur ungläubig auf das feinsäuberlich verarbeitete, und dennoch mittlerweile so abgenutzte, Stück Holz.

„Das ist ein dummer Scherz, richtig?", flüsterte sie, zog ihren verschnörkelten Stab aus der Hosentasche und schob den seinen mit der Spitze testend über den Tisch. Als sie aufsah lag immer noch pures Misstrauen in ihrer Miene.

Was er ebenfalls vorhergesehen hatte.

„Granger, hör mir zu. Es geht hier nicht im Geringsten um dich. Ich schwöre dir also, dir wird nichts geschehen-", begann er, doch Gryffindors ehemaliger Mopp fuhr ihm grob dazwischen.

Damit hatte er zugegeben nicht gerechnet.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab erwachte sie aus der Schockstarre, sprang um den Tisch herum und drängte ihn sagenhafte zwei Schritte zurück. Sonst hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich mit diesem lächerlichen Stab ein Auge ausgestochen.

„Drohst du mir?", fauchte sie.

Draco schüttelte mehr überrascht als überrumpelt den Kopf. Normalerweise war es anders herum. Normalerweise standen ihm die wehrlosen und jämmerlichen Schlammblüter gegenüber. Und sie hatten immer seinen Zauberstab im Gesicht.

Granger musterte ihn siegessicher…

Nein, das hatte er ganz und gar nicht geplant.

„Granger, ich will Potter sprechen", hauchte er und trat einen herausfordernden Schritt auf sie zu.

Natürlich wich sie zurück… Jedoch nur wenige Millimeter…

-v-

Hinter Hermiones Schläfen ratterte es. Was zur Hölle wollte er hier?

Was natürlich eindeutig war…

„Soso. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dir das abkaufe?", zischte sie dann gehässig lachend. Sie hoffte er würde nicht hören, wie sehr ihre Stimme zitterte.

Himmel, sie hatte Angst. Genau genommen, hatte sie eine scheiß Angst.

Er war nicht der erste abtrünnige Todesser, der auf diesem Wege Kontakt zu Harry Potter suchte. Um Verhandlungen zu starten. Einen Packt oder auch einen Deal: „Das Leben meiner Kameraden, gegen das meine…"

Und Merlin wusste, sie konnten im Moment wirklich jeden Überläufer gebrauchen. Doch seit Thomas Ivory sie im letzten Monat hinters Licht geführt hatte, und Voldemort schließlich in den Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf führte, mussten sie vorsichtiger sein.

Sie konnten sich in diesen Zeiten keine weiteren Verluste mehr erlauben.

Malfoy schwieg einen Moment, starrte zu Boden. Und Mione begann neben ihm hektisch und unkontrolliert zu atmen. Sie sollte die Auroren rufen. Hilfe. Verstärkung. Irgendetwas…

Nicht dass sie nicht in der Lage war sich selber zu verteidigen. Doch man sollte sich selber niemals über- und den anderen nicht unterschätzen. Das war eine Lehre, die sie viele hatte lernen sehen.

Immerhin war er einer von Voldemorts besten Männern. Wo immer wichtiges Blut floss oder ein Attentat auf den Orden, Auroren oder ähnliches passierte, hatte Malfoy ganz sicher die Fäden in der Hand. Mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern musste sich Voldemorts Liebling schon lange nicht mehr auseinander setzten.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht", sagte er und begann bitter zu lachen. „Im Grunde wusste ich, dass ihr mich direkt via OneWay-Verfügung nach Askaban verfrachten würdet."

Der Lockenschopf nickte zustimmend. „Das werden wir auch. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Seine Miene verzog sich einen Augenblick leicht belustigt. „Außer ich hätte einen guten Grund", fuhr er jedoch fort und sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

Er sah sie an, trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Wieder wich sie zurück. Wie viele Menschenleben hatte dieses Monster auf dem Gewissen? Hunderte? Tausende? Mehr?

„Eines war klar. Ich brauchte einen guten Grund. Einen glaubhaften. Mehr wie das übliche: Ich will aussteigen", sagte er dann und wich ihrem Blick aus. Einen Moment sah er sich scheinbar unschlüssig in ihrem kleinen und Fensterlosen Büro um.

Seitdem sie ihr Studium hatte abbrechen müssen, war sie in der Abteilung für Muggelkunde und Muggelrechtsangelegenheiten angestellt. Arthur hatte ihr diesen Job besorgt, denn die mittlerweile wieder von erschreckend vielen so betitelten _Schlammblüter_ hatten es in diesen Zeiten schwieriger denn je.

Nicht weil sie offiziell geächtet wurden. Doch es war wahnsinnig unsicher und gewagt geworden Muggelstämmige zu unterrichten oder anzustellen. Ein Grund, der letztendlich nach mehreren Angriffen die vorläufige Sicherheitsbeauftragung des Ministeriums auf den Plan gerufen hatte. Laut dieser konnten Einrichtungen Muggelstämmige aus Sicherheitsgründen vorläufig beurlauben oder eben ausschließen.

Wahrscheinlich war es nicht erwähnenswert, dass besonders viele kleine Einrichtungen die Beauftragung zu ihrem Vorteil nutzten. Und auch wenn die magische Universität im Grunde nicht dazu zählte, hatte man ihr dennoch im zweiten Semester nahe gelegt, dass es für sie und ihre Mitstudenten besser wäre, wenn sie ihr Studium nach dem Krieg fortsetzen würde.

Für Hermione war dies ein verdammt harter Schlag gewesen. Auch wenn der Universitätsleiter und auch der Minister sicherlich Recht gehabt haben mochten. Sie war und blieb immerhin Harry Potters beste Freundin…

Doch es sollte noch besser kommen.

Seit rund einem Jahr konnte Harry das Hauptquartier ohne Schutz nicht mehr verlassen. Seitdem war sie eine der wenigen Verbindung zwischen der Außenwelt und Harry Potter geworden. Ein Grund, warum sie diesen jämmerlichen Aushilfsjob nicht bereits hingeschmissen hatte. Und sicherlich ebenfalls einer, warum die letzten drei auf sie angesetzten Todesser sie hatten leben lassen.

Obwohl Voldemort immer wieder triumphierte, stiegen die Zahlen der Überläufe nämlich heftig an. Doch sie hatten nichts Brauchbares. Meistens kamen die Niemande und Deals dieser Art brachten dem Orden nichts. Obwohl sie gerade jetzt wirklich jeden glaubhaften Überläufer unterstützten.

Die letzten Deals waren vielversprechend gewesen, aber letztendlich eine Falle. Der Orden hatte viele Männer eingebüßt. Doch jeder ehrliche Aussteiger bedeutete auch, dass Voldemorts Reihen schrumpften.

Sie schluckte, sah ihr viel versprechendes Gegenüber an. Das war zu _schön_ um wahr zu sein. Doch würde Voldemort wirklich so offensichtlich handeln?

‚Das muss eine Falle sein', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme trotzdem.

„Malfoy. Wir brauchen wirklich verdammt viel, um dir das hier abzukaufen." Ihre Stimme klang überraschend fest.

Er nickte neben ihr. Dann holte er erstaunlich viel Luft. „Ich denke, ich habe genug vorzuweisen." In seinem Gesicht und in seiner Stimme lag soviel Bitterkeit, dass sie einen Moment überrascht die Stirn runzelte und den Zauberstab einen Millimeter sinken ließ.

Langsam trat er auf sie zu. Sein Zauberstab befand sich immer noch hinter ihm auf ihrem Schreibtisch, aber dennoch packte sie eine Sekunde die blanke Angst. Sie war ganz sicherlich nicht die erste, die von einem Todesser erwürgt worden war.

„Malfoy, was hast du vor!", schrie sie und rammte ihm ihren Stab grob in die Brust.

Er hielt inne. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen", sagte er dann.

Mione schüttelte bitter lachend den Kopf. „Vergiss es."

Malfoy leckte sich über die Lippen, schaute für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde etwas erschlagen drein. Offensichtlich hatte er seit Tagen nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen. Vielleicht sogar seit Wochen.

„Lamia[1]", hauchte er plötzlich.

Mione zog die Stirn kraus.

„Untot. Der dunkle Kuss, Granger", sagte er augenrollend und kratzte sich unschlüssig am Hinterkopf. Einen Moment wirkte er fast verzweifelt.

Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken, sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist unmöglich. Es sind seit Jahrzehnten keine aktuellen Fälle bekannt."

Malfoy nickte, sah sie bitter an. „Voila", hauchte er dann und machte mit den Händen eine auf sich deutende Geste.

Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Das war unmöglich. Ihre Existenz war zwar in der Zauberwelt mehr als nur bekannt, doch die Welt der Vampire, Blutsauger oder auch Untoten – wie sie umgangssprachlich immer genannt wurden – war nach wie vor größtenteils unbekanntes Gebiet.

Beide, Magier und Lamia – wie sie sich selber nannten -, hielten sich die Rechte vor, die bessere Rasse zu sein. Die edlere und auch die ältere. Welche Seite nun Recht haben mochte, war ihr unbekannt…

Diese Antwort befand sich wahrscheinlich in keinem Buch dieser Welt. Jedenfalls nicht in denen, die ihr zugänglich waren und jemals sein würden.

Seit Jahrhunderten lagen ihre Welten im Clinch. Und ebenso lange hatten _sie_ es vermieden sich den _Nachwuchs_ aus den Magierreihen zu suchen. Sie wusste nicht, ob überhaupt ein solcher Fall verzeichnet war. Doch vielleicht hatten beide Seiten es nur feinsäuberlich vertuscht.

Mione sah auf, schluckte…

Sie hatte soviel über sie gelesen… Soviel gelernt, seit sie Zugang zum Wissen dieser Welt hatte. Und die Geschichten der Muggel waren alle so entsetzlich lächerlich und falsch. Es hatte Dracula nie gegeben. Auch schliefen sie nicht auf Friedhöfen und in Särgen. Sie waren lichtempfindlich, doch sie starben nicht durch Knoblauch oder Kreuze. Und man konnte auch nicht als Lamia geboren werden.

Sie infizierten ihren Nachwuchs durch den _dunklen Kuss, _den Tausch von Blut. Einen Tausch, den bisher viele mit ihrem Leben bezahlt hatten. Oder mit weitaus mehr als das...

Diese Welt wusste soviel über diese Fremden in der Dunkelheit: und dennoch wusste sie nichts.

„Kann ich…", flüsterte sie und schluckte. Vorsichtig trat sie einen winzigen Schritt vor und versuchte in seine Augen zu sehen.

„Das hatte ich vor", gab er dann zurück.

Sie starrte… Schluckte… Nickte…

Der Wissensdurst in ihr brachte sogar die Angst zum Schweigen.

Und einen Moment lachte etwas in ihr auf. Etwas Gemeines und Gehässiges. Es schien sie innerlich taub werden lassen zu wollen, so laut schrie es, als sie ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen trat.

-v-

Granger starrte ihn an wie eine verschandelte Jahrmarktattraktion und die verschollenen Schätze von Alexandria in einem. Es war beinahe lächerlich.

Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar gehässig über ihr dummes Gesicht und ihre großen, erwartungsvollen Augen lachen, wäre das alles nicht so verdammt-

Er schüttelt den Kopf, spürte wie sie neben ihm unruhig auf den Zehenspitzen auf und ab wippte. Mit geschlossenen Augen blickte er zu Boden. So als könnte er dem Fremden in ihm dadurch die Sicht versperren.

Was natürlich lächerlich war…

Da war nichts in ihm, als dieses elende, dreckige Virus. Ein Virus, welches ihn in den nächsten Wochen dahinraffen würde. Ihn entweder tatsächlich töten würde oder schlimmer noch… Ihn zu einem dieser furchtbaren Ungetüme machen könnte…

Frei von Verstand und Geist… Ähnlich des Kuss eines Dementors. Doch laut der Bücher war dies schlimmer. Weitaus schlimmer…

Das was von ihm übrig bleiben würde, würde durstig und jämmerlich umherwandern. Sich der eigenen Erbärmlichkeit nicht bewusst… Einzig uns allein gesteuert vom Drang und dem Durst…

Für verdammt lange Zeit, wenn sich ihm niemand erbarmen würde. Verachtet von jedermann und nicht mehr wert, als ein scheiß Muggel.

Nein… Noch viel weniger….

Er war ein Narr gewesen. Nicht erst seit gestern. Bereits als er sich hatte vom Dunklen Lord markieren lassen. Als er begann wahllos und ohne etwas zu hinterfragen für ihn zu töten und vor ihm im Dreck zu kriechen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er schon damals seinen Wert verloren. Jedenfalls war es in seinen eigenen Augen so.

Draco öffnete diese. Blickte starr auf die Wand hinter Grangers scheiß Schreibtisch. Sie sah ihn immer noch ehrfürchtig an. Neugierig und absolut ahnungslos. Ihr Wissensdurst ließ sie sogar vergessen wer er war**.**

Würde er es darauf anlegen, könnte er dieses wissensdurstige Geschöpf neben sich einfach umbringen. Sie hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance.

Ein bitteres Lachen. Falsch. Es ließ sie vergessen, wer er gestern noch gewesen war.

Was hier vor ihr stand, war ein wertloser Schatten seiner selbst. Bereits jetzt nicht mehr wert als ein Muggel…

Also sah er sie an. Riskierte einen Blick in ihre braunen, makellosen Augen.

Hatte er sie jemals mehr gehasst als gerade jetzt?

Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht…

Sie strich sich sichtlich fassungslos eine braune Strähne hinters Ohr. Der Zauberstab baumelte schutzlos neben ihrem Körper, während sie in seinen Augen versank. Oder eher in dem, was sie darin sah.

„Granger", knurrte er also.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", flüsterte sie, konnte sich offensichtlich kaum davon abhalten ihn anzufassen. Nicht ihn als Menschen. Sondern ihn als die wunderbare, erbärmliche Attraktion, die er war.

„Granger, mir bleibt nicht genug Zeit, um dir das im Detail zu erklären."

Und ja, so war es…

Seine Zeit war abgelaufen. Die letzten Körnchen schienen vor seinen Augen ins Nichts zu rieseln. Wie viele Wochen hatte er noch, bis das Virus ihn übermannt haben würde?

Vier Wochen… Vielleicht sechs…

„Ich muss Potter sprechen", hauchte er also. „Ich habe keinen Schimmer warum, aber ich möchte etwas tun… Um…" Er stockte, spürte erneut die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, die ihn bereits seit heute Nacht plagte.

Keuchend stützte er sich am Schreibtisch ab und schloss die Augen. Wartete, dass es vorüber ging.

„Dein Gewissen reinzuwaschen?", knurrte sie neben ihm. In ihrer Stimme lag entsetzlich viel Bitterkeit. Doch es scherte ihn nicht.

Draco atmete tief durch und lachte leise auf. Jedoch vermied er es sie anzusehen. „Das ist ein unmögliches Unterfangen, Granger. Doch ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich das hier tun muss. Warum auch immer…"

_zu [1]: __**Lamia**__war laut Mythologie eine Tochter von __Poseidon__. *lach* Allerdings ist Lamia ebenfalls die lateinische Bezeichnung für einen reinrassigen Vampir. Daher dachte ich mir, es passt… ;)_

* * *

Vorschau:

Hermione seufzte, ließ Malfoy einen Moment aus den Augen und sah Ron an. „Er wurde von einem Vampir gebissen, Ron."

„Bit…", Ron sah an ihr vorbei auf den Blonden. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er dann.

Sie atmete tief und schwer durch. Dann nickte sie. „Ich habe die Corona gesehen."

„Lässt sich das nicht fälschen?", fragte Ron schneidend.

„Nein, lässt es sich nicht, Wiesel", fuhr der Blonde ihnen nun grob dazwischen. Er trat näher an sie heran und sah ihrem besten Freund mit seinen unverhüllten Augen tief in die kornblauen. „Jedenfalls nicht so äußerst überzeugend."

_

* * *

_

Mir fehlen gerade die passenden Worte, um hier irgendwas Brauchbares zu sagen… *lach* Ich denke die Geschichte spricht bisher für sich. Natürlich ist alles noch etwas verworren und kompliziert, aber ich kann euch versichern, der Sinn und die Hintergründe kommen noch… Bleibt also dran… ;)

_Nach wie vor solltet ihr euch aber nicht scheuen und bei Unklarheiten einfach nachfragen._

_Wie immer gilt mein Dank Fränzi für´s Betalesen und meinen Mädels Fränzi, India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand. Ebenfalls Danke an diejenigen, die bis hierher gelesen haben, die diese Story favoritisiert haben, aber vor allem an die, die mir eine __**Review **__dagelassen haben… *knuddel*_

_Fränzi: Hui, Süße… *lach* Ich freu mich so, dass du in so vielen Bereichen dabei bist… ;) Vielen Dank für das Lob. Mensch, da werde ich ja wieder ganz rot hier… Und kein Thema: Du bist in meinem Boot immer willkommen… hihi Oder auf meinem Scheiterhaufen… Kannst du dir aussuchen… ;)_

_Engel: hihi Ja, das wäre schön… Obwohl ich dir daraus jetzt keinen Strick drehe. Es freut mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast. Und natürlich freut es mich auch, dass du Minds bereits entdeckt hast. Und es würde mich noch viel mehr freuen, wenn du dabei bleibst und ich ab und an von dir höre… ;)_

_DnA: Meisterwerk? *lach* Also, ganz ohne jetzt eingebildet zu klingen, habe ich auch so die Vermutung, dass das hier das *größte* werden könnte, was ich bisher geschrieben habe. Jetzt aber nicht *groß* im Sinne von *überdurchschnittlich gut*, sondern eher von der Komplexibilität und dem Umfang. Aber, das werdet ihr ja alle noch sehen. *lach* Aber, ich freue mich, dass du bereits jetzt soviel auf meine Werke legst… *rotwerd*_

_Hogwartsstudent94: Ich danke dir… :)_

_Hattu82: Ja, darfst du dich auch fühlen. ;) *lach* Touroperator? Siehst du, das kommt mir jetzt nicht bekannt vor… Allerdings kann ich dich beruhigen. Da ich mir vieles wirklich zurechtgebogen habe, werde ich es eh entsprechend einführen und erklären. :) Den Job als Erste-Hilfe-Tussi hast du intus. Kannst dir gleich das erste Pack da links krallen und mit mir zur zentnerschweren Tür da vorne kommen… ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: Unglaubwürdige Angebote

**2. **Unglaubwürdige Angebote

„Warum bringst du ihn her? Bist du wahnsinnig?", fauchte Ron, als er sie mit Malfoy im Schlepptau durch den Kamin steigen sah.

Sofort zückte er seinen Zauberstab und Mione sprang vorsorglich blitzschnell auf ihn zu. Möglichst bevor ihr bester Freund den Blonden mittels Schockzauber ins K.O. schicken konnte.

„Er will kooperieren", sagte sie.

Ron legte die Stirn kraus. „Du bist tatsächlich wahnsinnig."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Ron. Er…", sie wandte sich zum Blonden um, der sichtlich verloren und gleichgültig zugleich vor dem Kamin stand und sie beobachtete. Sein Zauberstab klemmte sicher und vorsichtshalber in ihrem Hosenbund. „…es ist vorbei… Er ist infiziert…", flüsterte sie dabei.

Sie versuchte so leise wie nur irgendwie möglich zu sein, doch natürlich hörte er ganz offensichtlich jedes einzelne Wort. Er leckte sich über die Lippen, schüttelte sichtlich abwertend den Kopf und wendete sich von ihnen ab.

Dann sah er sich einen Moment gelangweilt in ihrem Hauptquartier um. Natürlich hatte sie ihn auf ihrem Weg hierher, sicherheitshalber mit einem Verwirrungswegezauber belegt, so dass er allein weder zurück, noch ein zweites Mal hierher kommen würde.

„Infiziert?", fragte Ron und sah sie an, als wäre sie nun tatsächlich verrückt geworden.

„Lamia", hauchte sie.

„Lamia?"

Hermione seufzte, ließ Malfoy einen Moment aus den Augen und sah Ron an. „Er wurde von einem Vampir gebissen, Ron."

„Bit…", Ron sah an ihr vorbei auf den Blonden. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er dann.

Sie atmete tief und schwer durch. Dann nickte sie. „Ich habe die Corona gesehen."

„Lässt sich das nicht fälschen?", fragte Ron schneidend.

„Nein, lässt es sich nicht, Wiesel", fuhr der Blonde ihnen nun grob dazwischen. Er trat näher an sie heran und sah ihrem besten Freund mit seinen unverhüllten Augen tief in die kornblauen. „Jedenfalls nicht so äußerst überzeugend."

-v-

Das war lächerlich…

Und nicht nur das: Es war auch noch nervig. Diese zwei Stümper verschwendeten seine kostbare Zeit. Langsam aber sicher fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt hierher gekommen war. Warum er seine letzten Wochen nicht einfach volltrunken in irgendeiner Taverne, oder zwischen den Beinen einer prallen Schönheit, verbracht hatte.

Das wäre allerdings auch die einzige Option gewesen, die er noch gehabt hätte. Denn ein Zurück gab es für ihn nicht. Nicht in diesem _Zustand_…

Wie sah eigentlich die Strafe für sein _Verbrechen_ aus?

Ein Verbrechen, was darin bestand, dass er die Blutlinie nicht nur beschmutzt, sondern verdorben hatte. Als einziger Erbe seiner Familie auf´s Übelste, wenn man es genau bedachte. Im Grunde hatte er seine Familie in eine Sackgasse gefahren. Mit ihm würde eine geachtete, reinblütige Ära ihr Ende finden.

Wie oft hatte sein Vater ihm gesagt, wie wichtig er war. Er, sein Blut und sein…

Dracos Gesicht zierte ein viel zu breites Grinsen…

Ja, seine Eltern hatten viel auf ihn gesetzt. Viel zu viel.

Also war die Frage wohl berechtigt, wie sie reagieren würden. Squibs wurden verstoßen und aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt. Genauso wie die, die die Blutlinie beschmutzten, indem sie sich mit Schlammblütern oder gar Muggeln abgaben.

Doch was würde mit ihm passieren?

Sein Vater würde ihn wahrscheinlich verbrennen lassen. Direkt oder später. Aber ganz sicher, ohne zu zögern. Vielleicht würde seine Mutter zusammenbrechen. Doch um Gnade betteln würde sie für ihn ganz sicher nicht.

„Malfoy", riss Granger ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich werde dich einen Moment mit einem Unbeweglichkeitszauber lähmen. Wir werden in der Zwischenzeit mit Harry reden."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte er ganz sicher nicht beabsichtigt. Verdammt, so viel lief in letzter Zeit nicht so ab, wie er es vorhergesehen hatte. Und er hasste es, wenn Dinge außer Plan gerieten.

„Setzt dich bitte in den Sessel da", sagte sie, bedachte ihn weiterhin mit diesen scheiß neugierigen und misstrauischen Augen.

„Granger, ich wollte mit Potter sprechen. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor hier zu warten, während ihr das tut", entgegnete er schroff.

Wiesel sprang vor, schob seine lächerliche Freundin grob aus dem Weg. „Malfoy, DU stehst neuerdings ganz unten in der Nahrungskette. Halte also dein Maul und setz dich auf deinen wertlosen Arsch."

„DU solltest aufpassen, dass du nicht ganz bald auf meinem Nahrungsplan ganz oben stehst. Du und deine gesamte, wertlose Familie", zischte der Blonde wütend zurück.

Der Rothaarige lachte bitter, setzte einen Moment zu etwas an, was wie der Versuch ihn anzuspucken aussah. Doch er tat es nicht, taumelte nur gehässig grinsend vor. „Ich und meine wertlose Familie werden dich liebend gerne in unsere Mitte aufnehmen. Als Haustier. Du kriegst nen schattigen Platz und ne schöne Hütte im Garten."

Draco zog schneidend die Luft ein, wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen; der natürlich nicht in seiner Manteltasche steckte, sondern in Grangers Unterhose - oder wo auch immer sie ihn gerade versucht heimlich vor seinen Argusaugen verstaut hatte - steckte.

„Malfoy", fuhr diese auch direkt dazwischen und schob sich zwischen die beiden Männer. „Ron. Aufhören! Beide!"

Wiesel wich mit starrer Miene zurück.

„Hinsetzten", sagte sie dann an den Blonden gewandt. „Wir werden mit Harry sprechen. Und dann kannst du mit Harry sprechen."

Zögernd ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen. Er wusste gerade nicht, was er mehr bereute und verabscheute. Die Tatsache, dass er sich vor Jahren auf den Dunklen Lord eingelassen hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er sich gestern Nacht auf die kleine Rothaarige im Pup eingelassen hatte. Oder die Tatsache, dass er sich gerade tatsächlich inmitten der Wölfe befand…

-v-

„Du bist sicher, dass die Corona echt ist?", fragte Harry ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Neben seinen schauten sie gerade mindestens fünf weitere Augenpaare fragend und fassungslos an.

Mione nickte, atmete dann lautstark aus. „Natürlich habe ich bisher niemals eine gesehen. Außer in den Büchern. Aber ja, sie scheint echt zu sein."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und schritt einen Moment sichtlich unschlüssig vor dem Kamin auf und ab. „Was ist, wenn es ein Plan ist? Wieder eine Falle?"

Sie nickte.

„Ich wünschte wir hätten Moody, um das zu klären", flüsterte Ginny.

„Meint ihr wirklich, das ist Grund genug? Grund genug, seinen Werdegang zu unterbrechen?", mischte sie Ron erbost ein.

„Ich kann deine Skepsis verstehen. Aber, sie würden ihn augenblicklich töten, wenn sie es wüssten. Seine Familie und sicherlich auch Voldemort", sagte der Lockenschopf.

„Doch das ist genug?", flüsterte Harry stirnrunzelnd. „Wirklich genug, damit wir ihm trauen können? Ich meine… Was wenn es eine Falle ist…"

„Das lässt sich herausfinden. Ich könnte ihn beobachten… Ihn untersuchen… Ihn.."

‚Erforschen', schrie ihre innere Stimme und sie errötete leicht.

„Gehen wir einen Moment davon aus, dass er tatsächlich infiziert wurde. Doch was, wenn das zum Plan gehört?", fuhr Harry fort.

Nun war es an Mione die Stirn zu runzeln. „Du glaubst tatsächlich, er würde einen seiner besten Männer außer Gefecht setzten?"

Das war doch Wahnsinn. Laut der Gerüchteküche, war Malfoy momentan nicht nur einer von Voldemorts besten Männern; sondern DER Beste. Es ergab also in der momentanen Situation absolut keinen Sinn…

„Wenn er jetzt einen Rundumschlag macht, rollen alle wichtigen Köpfe auf einmal", warf Ron ein und deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf den Raum, aber auch auf das Hauptquartier was um sie herum in einer alten Hütte in den Schottischen Highlands lag.

Ja… Er brachte es natürlich auf den Punkt. Sie senke einen Moment den Blick. Nicht beschämt und auch nicht kapitulierend, jedoch einlenkend. Darauf konnte sie nichts erwidern.

Ginny räusperte sich und schlug die Hände vor der Brust zusammen. „Es wäre nach wie vor ein Selbstmordkommando. Außerdem sind die Blutlinie und die _Unantastbarkeit_ der Malfoys hin. Und gibt es keinen potentiellen Erben mehr…"

Der Lockenschopf atmete erleichtert aus, war froh dass sie mit ihrer Meinung nicht ganz alleine dastand.

„Also stimmst du Mione zu", schnarrte Ron schneidend.

„Ich sage nur, dass es keinen Sinn macht…"

„Also sollen wir Malfoy vertrauen? Einfach so, weil er hier reinspaziert und uns ein astreines Alibi gibt. Das schwarze Schaf, dass sich die unverzeihliche Krankheit eingefangen hat. Und das ändert plötzlich seine Meinung?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, dann sah sie zu Boden und atmete lautstark durch. „Angenommen er spricht die Wahrheit. Ist er dann nicht das Größte, was wir seit langem haben?"

Schweigen trat ein…

„Das ist wohl ein Fakt", stöhnte Harry kraftlos und ließ sich neben seiner Freundin auf einen der Sessel fallen. Ginny ließ sich mit besorgter Miene neben dem Schwarzhaarigen nieder. Streichelte von der Lehne aus seinen Rücken.

„Was schlägst du also vor?", fragte Neville skeptisch. Bisher war er, wie so oft, still gewesen.

Harry schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Mione, gibt es einen Weg die Infektion ganz sicher nachzuweisen? Auf magischem oder Muggelweg?", fragte er sie dann.

Mione ließ sich die vielen Dinge, die sie während ihrer Verhandlungsvorbereitungen mit den Lamia gelesen hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. Jedes einzelne Buch ließ sie Revue passieren. Leider waren diese letztendlich erfolglos ausgefallen. Deren höherer Rat, welcher wie ihr Ministerium fungierte, hatte sie nicht einmal angehört…

„Das heißt du lässt dich darauf ein. Nach allem, was Ivory abgezogen hat? Unser aufgeflogenes Versteck? All die Verletzten? Sogar meine Mutter hat unser scheiß Vertrauen ins St. Mungos gebracht", fluchte Ron.

„Unsere Mutter", warf Ginny scharf ein.

Harry sah zu Boden, rieb sich die Stirn. „Ron, weißt du wie viele Leute wir im letzten Monat verloren haben?"

Alle verfielen sie in bestürztes Schweigen und blickten zu Boden. 78 Auroren und Widerstandskämpfer waren gefallen. Davon waren allein 32 durch Ivorys Deal ums Leben gekommen. 11 weitere bei einem Gefangenentransport. Weitere 48 wurden in den vergangenen vier Wochen verletzt…

Ein Schnauben. „Ja! Und wer war daran wohl beteiligt? Malfoy!"

Mione holte tief Luft. Das war sehr wahrscheinlich…

Endlich sah ihr Goldjunge auf. „Ron, sie haben Recht. Wenigstens in einem haben sie recht: Er ist das Größte, was wir gerade haben."

„Fuck", fauchte der Rotschopf, wirbelte herum und fegte mit einer Handbewegung einige Unterlagen vom Tisch. Flatternd segelten sie im Raum zu Boden. Jeder einzelne von ihnen beobachtete sie dabei.

„Mione?"

Sie sah überrascht auf. Harry sah sie eindringlich an.

„Gibt es also einen Weg?"

Erneut ließ sie die Informationen Revue passieren. Es war viel Zeit vergangen, seit sie mit diesen Dingen wirklich auf dem aktuellen Stand gewesen war. Genau genommen fast drei Jahre.

„Ich denke schon. Ein Bluttest sollte es zeigen", sagte sie schließlich. Da war sie sich gerade als einziges sicher. Alles andere würde sie nachlesen müssen.

„Ein Bluttest?", lachte Ron bitter.

Sie nickte. „Ist er infiziert, sollten seine weißen Blutkörperchen abnehmen, während die roten sich verändern. Außerdem müsste er zahlreiche Mangelerscheinungen haben."

„Gibt es da nicht auch ähnliche Krankheiten? Welche, die genau dasselbe bewirken?"

„Ja, die gibt es Ron. Allerdings lösen diese nicht alle Symptome aus und es ist natürlich keine Corona sichtbar. Zudem entwickelt sich auf lange Sicht eine ganz anderes Krankheitsbild."

„Da haben wir es doch schon. Vielleicht benötigt er die _lange Sicht_ ja gar nicht. Vielleicht schlägt er morgen schon zu."

Hermione atmete tief durch. „Ron, es gibt keinen Weg einfach so und mal eben eine Leukämie oder ähnliches zu verursachen. Ebenso wenig lässt sich _diese Art_ von Infektion einfach vortäuschen. Nicht beim genaueren Hinsehen…"

„Es gibt weitere Anzeichen?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Natürlich gibt es die. Nur treten sie nicht alle direkt auf."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Überzeuge dich für mich", sagte er dann. „Bist du überzeugt, bin ich es auch. Jedenfalls was den Wahrheitsgehalt der Infektion angeht. Dann sehen wir weiter…"

Der Lockenschopf nickte, stieß sich vom Tisch ab. Machte sich wahrscheinlich eine Spur zu hektisch auf den Weg zurück in den Flur, auf dem sie Malfoy mit Luna und Seamus zurück gelassen hatten.

„Ich begleite dich", rief Ginny hinter ihr.

Mione drehte sich überrascht um.

„Du willst doch nicht wirklich allein mit ihm sein?"

Sie schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Nein, das wollte sie tatsächlich nicht. Bei aller Liebe zum Frieden und der Wissenschaft. Malfoy hatte tausende _ihrer Art_ getötet. Wahrscheinlich würde er bei ihr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken weitermachen, wäre es tatsächlich eine Falle.

„Und ihr glaubt nicht ernsthaft, dass wir euch mit ihm alleine lassen?", sagte Ron schneidend, schob sich an ihnen vorbei und verließ als erster das Zimmer.

-v-

Draco atmete erleichtert aus, als er Granger und co. nahen sah. Ihm war bereits seit Minuten entsetzlich übel, doch natürlich hatten weder Lovegood, noch Finnigan es für nötig gehalten, den Fluch zu lösen.

„Granger, ich muss mich übergeben", presste er ihr zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen entgegen. Soviel zum Stolz, der nun endgültig vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. In winzig kleinen Teilen.

Langsam schlich sie auf ihn zu. Die beiden Weasleys im Schlepptau.

„Mach keinen Unsinn", sagte sie drohend. Und natürlich lag dennoch Unsicherheit in ihrer Miene.

„Granger", knurrte er.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes löste sie den Fluch und so schnell er konnte sprang er auf, stürzte zur erstbesten Tür.

„Es ist die dritte Tür von links", krähte das Schlammblut leise hinter ihm.

Also wirbelte er herum, riss besagte Tür auf und ließ sich so stürmisch vor der ekelhaften Kloschüssel nieder, dass seine Knie schmerzhaft knackten. Er klammerte sich mit zitternden Händen am unteren Rand der Schüssel fest, während sein verdreckter Körper die nicht vorhandene Nahrung aus seinem leeren Magen presste.

Ätzend scheuerte es ihm den Rachen wund, als er über und über Magensäure spuckte. Kraftlos und erniedrigt blieb er zurück. Wurde von zwei weiteren Würgreizen geschüttelt, doch dieses Mal konnte er das Nichts, welches sich noch in ihm befand, zurückhalten.

Als er sich langsam auf die Seite gleiten ließ und sich benommen über den Mund wischte, starrte ihn die Elite des scheiß Widerstandes mit großen Augen an. Da standen sie so ziemlich alle: Bis auf Potter und Longbottom.

Draco zog sich bitter lachend am Waschbecken hoch, spülte sich den Mund aus.

Hinter ihm lachte das blöde Wiesel gehässig auf.

Er wusch sich die immer noch zitternden Hände, schluckte den erneuten Reiz der Übelkeit herunter und versuchte so ruhig und gelassen wie möglich zu klingen, als er sprach. „Na, immer für eine gute Show zu haben, nicht Weaselby? Wo ausgehen doch so teuer ist."

Durch den Spiegel sah er die Züge von Potters Schatten entgleisen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. Bis er Granger dabei ertappte, wie sie neugierig hinter ihm in die Kloschüssel linste.

„Sag mal Granger, hast du sie noch alle", fluchte er, schellte blitzschnell nach vorne und betätigte die Spülung.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn funkelte er sie fassungslos an. Dass das Schlammblut einen an der Waffel hatte war ihm klar. Dass es jedoch so schlimm um sie stand war ihm neu.

„Da ist kein Blut zu sehen. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Wann hast du dich infiziert? Der Corona nach vor einigen Tagen?", sagte sie, nachdem sie ein paar Schritte zurück gesprungen war. Natürlich hatte sich Wiesel sofort schützend neben sie gesellt.

„Merlin Weasley, ich bin unbewaffnet. Was soll ich schon tun? Sie vollkotzen?", fragte er schneidend. „Genau genommen vor etwa 12 Stunden", sagte er dann an den immer noch panischen Lockenkopf, der nun wenige Meter vor ihm mit angeekelter Miene an der Wand lehnte.

Doch nicht nur Granger musterte ihn wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Auch das weibliche Wiesel war vorsichtshalber in Deckung gegangen.

„Das war ein Scherz", sagte er herablassend und setzte sich langsam wieder in Bewegung.

„Wir lachen später. Und was glaubst du, wo du hin willst?", stellte sich der männliche Volltrottel in seinen Weg.

Ganz ehrlich. Er hatte Wiesel kämpfen sehen. Und es war wahrhaftig ein Wunder, dass er noch unter en Lebenden weilte…

„Mit deiner Schwester einen Tee trinken", flüsterte er und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Zu Potter verdammt", fügte er hinzu, nachdem Weasleys Miene sich erwünscht verzogen hatte.

„Nein, noch nicht", sagte Granger neben ihm.

Draco sah sie fragend an. „Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, warum ich hier bin? Um euch die Langeweile zu vertreiben? Verdammt, mir läuft die Zeit davon. Und ich habe wertvolle Informationen. Verdammt wertvolle-"

„Du hast immerhin noch mindesten vier Wochen, Malfoy. Anschließend darfst du uns allen als Undog die Langeweile vertreiben, wenn du für uns Stöcken holst. In alle Ewigkeit", zischte Weasley spöttisch.

Undogs war die in der Magierwelt übliche Bezeichnung jener Wesen, die die Wandlung zum vollkommenen Lamia nicht überstanden. Eine cleveres Wortspiel aus Untot und Dog; auch wenn diese Wesen alles andere als untote Schoßhündchen waren.

Er hatte unzählige Geschichten gehört, wo eine spaßige Undog-Jagd für die magischen Beteiligten alles andere als gut ausging. Und vor allem lebendig…

„Dreckschleuder, ich habe diese Wesen gesehen. Sie fraßen Ratten und Ihresgleichen. Ich glaube also kaum, dass ich jemals für dich Stöckchen holen werde", er sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Egal wie das hier für mich ausgehen wird."

Rotlöckchens Miene verfärbte sich blutrot, bevor sich sein Mund zum Gegenschlag öffnete.

Draco grinste amüsiert. Wenigstens etwas Gutes hatte sein letzter Plan vorzuweisen: Er würde rundum amüsiert sterben. Allerdings in schlechter Gesellschaft…

„Schluss jetzt. Malfoy, du verschwendest auch unsere Zeit", mischte sich das Schlammblut ein. Sie sah ihn ernst an, quetschte sich überraschend an ihm vorbei und verließ den Raum. Ihm entging jedoch nicht, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als sie ihn unbeabsichtigt berührte.

„Komm mit", bellte sie ihm regelrecht vom Flur aus entgegen.

Augenrollend tat er, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Welche andere Wahl hatte er auch? Finnigans und Weasleys Zauberstäbe bohrten sich immerhin drängend in seinen Rücken.

* * *

Vorschau:

93 Prozent der Infizierten überstanden die Wandlung nicht. Und von den übrigen 7, verloren fast 6 Prozent den Verstand und die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich waren immense Hirnschäden schuld. Doch da die meisten Studien dieser Art einfach zu lange zurücklagen, konnte dies niemand so genau sagen.

Jedenfalls blieben in sechs von sieben Fällen zombieähnliche Geschöpfe zurück. Nicht besser als Tiere, doch um einiges gefährlicher. Selbst von ihrer eigenen Art verstoßen, waren diese Freiwild. Viele Magier machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sie zu jagen und bloßzustellen. Wenn sie ihre eigenen Leute nicht vorher aus dem Weg räumten…

Interessant war der eine Fall von hundert. Der Fall, in dem der Infizierte die Wandlung überstehen würde. Er würde einer von ihnen werden. Ein Vampir, um es in der bekannten Umgangsprache zu sagen. Lamia in der ihren.

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben. Ich mache es mal wieder halbwegs kurz und schmerzlos… ;)

_Danke an Fränzi (Beta und kreativer Beistand), Mean und India (kreativer Beistand) sowie natürlich an alle Still- und vor allem Lautleser… Ich kann euch alle nur nach wie vor dazu anspornen, mir bei Gefallen ein paar Zeilen dazulassen. Das spornt echt ungemein an. Und falls euch mal was nicht gefällt: Sagt es mir, damit ich daraus lernen kann… :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_Stroiner: Nix zu danken, es freut mich, dass du hierher gefunden hast. :) Ja, ich habe Dark auch etwas eher on gestellt, als geplant. Was aber angesichts meines Staffels durchaus möglich war. Nur wir dass mit dem Posten nun in den nächsten Wochen etwas stressig, aber das werde ich schon schaffen… *lach*_

_Die-na: Ja, die zersplitterten Türen kommen alle noch. Kannst die rosa Brille also auch als Splitter-Schutzbrille auflassen… hihi *knuddel*_

_Hattu: Na, dass ist doch was Gutes, oder? *lach* Also, auf zur nächsten Tür… ;) *hihi* _

_Nessi.C.: Ich bin auch nen Vampirfan… ;) Nee, das Buch kenne ich jetzt nicht. Aber, da Lamia meines Wissens aus dem Lateinischen kommt und eben reinrassiger (also geborener) Vampir bedeutet, passt das natürlich. Bei mir gibt´s ja wie gesagt keine geborenenen Lamia. Nur vollkommene, daher dachte ich halt es passt. Zu den unvollkommenen kommen wir dann später noch. Ich hoffe also, du bleibst dabei… ;)_

_Fränzi: Ja, dank dir geht´s auch dieses Mal fix weiter… ;) Danke… Auch mal wieder für die Weerbung… *hihi* *knuddel*_

_HexenLady: ich hoffe, du schaffst es auch weiterzulesen. Würde mich sehr freuen.. ;)_


	4. Chap 3: Der Feind in den eigenen Reihen

**3.** Der Feind in den eigenen Reihen

„Setz dich da hin und zieh dich aus", sagte Mione und deutete auf die Trage, die das provisorische Krankenzimmer zierte. Es war nicht viel und sie wusste, dass sie bei der nächsten Schlacht oder den nächsten Angriff ziemlich übel in Bedrängnis geraten würden.

Doch es war alles, was sie gerade hatten. Dank Ivory…

Malfoy blieb vor der Tür stehen und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ansonsten war seine Miene aalglatt und unlesbar. Nicht der winzigste Funke einer Emotion war in seinen Zügen deutbar.

Sie wünschte, sie könnte seine Gedanken lesen…

Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Ich meinte natürlich, zieh dich aus und setze dich dann dahin."

Der Blonde nickte schwach. „Das habe ich schon verstanden." Er warf einen Blick in die Runde. „Aber, ich hatte gehofft, selbst jemand wie ich hätte ein wenig Anrecht auf Privatsphäre."

„Meinst du mit _jemanden wie dich_ den mordenden Todesser, oder die verseuchte Schande der Magierschaft?", ertönte es spöttisch von Ron.

„Wiesel, such dir etwas aus", gab Malfoy schneidend zurück ohne den anderen anzusehen. „Allerdings habe ich auch in beiden Varianten ein Recht auf Privatsphäre. Das ist sogar gesetzlich geregelt."

„Ach, dann hast du jetzt wahrscheinlich ein doppeltes Anre-"

„Ron, bitte", warf sie ein. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum…

Wahrscheinlich, ganz sicher sogar, hatte das Miststück in ihrer Runde diese Behandlung verdient. Vielleicht hatte er sogar das verdient, was ihn nun erwartete. Wochen der Qual und eine ungewisse Zukunft, die eigentlich keine sein würde.

93 Prozent der Infizierten überstanden die Wandlung nicht. Und von den übrigen 7, verloren fast 6 Prozent den Verstand und die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich waren immense Hirnschäden schuld. Doch da die meisten Studien dieser Art einfach zu lange zurück lagen, konnte dies niemand so genau sagen.

Jedenfalls blieben in sechs von sieben Fällen zombieähnliche Geschöpfe zurück. Nicht besser als Tiere, doch um einiges gefährlicher. Selbst von ihrer eigenen Art verstoßen, waren diese Freiwild. Viele Magier machten sich einen Spaß daraus, sie zu jagen und bloßzustellen. Wenn sie ihre eigenen Leute nicht vorher aus dem Weg räumten…

Interessant war der eine Fall von hundert. Der Fall, in dem der Infizierte die Wandlung überstehen würde. Er würde einer von ihnen werden. Ein Vampir, um es in der bekannten Umgangsprache zu sagen. Lamia in der ihren.

Diese lebten zwar nicht ewig, jedoch verdammt lange Zeit. Man wusste nicht besonders viel über die Art und Weise wie sie lebten. Doch es war bekannt, dass sie tatsächlich von Blut lebten und dass sich keiner von ihnen an sein früheres Leben erinnerte. Der Übergang war den bekannten Aufzeichnungen zu Folge so etwas wie sterben und geboren werden in einem.

Hermione war sicher, dass es ein unbeschreiblicher Vorgang sein musste. In rein wissenschaftlicher Sicht, versteht sich. Leider war er bisher beinahe annähernd unerforscht.

Sie sah Malfoy einen Moment an, während sie einige Zutaten in einen Minikessel kippte und den Inhalt zum Dampfen brachte. Der Eine von hunderten.

Es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er dieser Eine sein würde… Wenn er Glück hatte, war er einer der sterbenden 93 Infizierten…

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm Pech wünschen sollte. Wusste nicht ob es verwerflich war.

Seufzend füllte sie etwas des frisch gebrauten Trankes in ein Glas und trat langsam auf die Meute zu, die sich am Eingang des winzigen Zimmers gebildet hatte.

„Das ist gegen die Übelkeit", sagte sie und hielt dem Blonden das gefüllte Glas entgegen. Dann wandte sie sich an die Meute. „Ich schaffe das allein. Ron, bitte bleib und setzt dich da vorne hin."

Ginny sah sie fragend an. „Soll ich wirklich gehen?"

Mione nickte, wartete bis sie alle das Zimmer verlassen hatten und schloss dann die Tür hinter ihnen. Als sie um den Todesser herum trat, versuchte sie den Abstand zu halten, den sie auch im Bad hatte halten wollen.

Es war merkwürdig. Mehr noch: Es war beängstigend.

So viel lag zwischen diesem Mann und dem Jungen, der sie einst an Hogwarts getriezt hatte. Dieser Junge war durchtränkt von falscher Eitelkeit und Angst gewesen. Doch dieser Mann vor ihr, war absolut matt und undurchsichtig. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch so etwas wie ein Gewissen besaß. Das Gewissen war scheinbar das Erste, was sie durch die Folter, den Zugzwang und das Töten verloren. Und er hatte nachweislich unzählige Male getötet.

„Bevor wir uns nähere Gedanken machen, wollen wir uns deinen Zustand genauer anschauen", sagte sie und trat an ihm vorbei zurück ins Rauminnere.

Er hob die Augenbraue.

„Wir wollen mehr, als nur dein Wort", sagte sie. Ron lachte bestätigend und sie ließ ihn gewähren.

Malfoy schluckte, schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Schließlich leerte er das Glas in einem Zug und stellte es geräuschvoll auf der Anrichte neben dem Minikessel ab.

„Was genau willst du sehen?", fragte er dann leise. Unsicherheit war jedoch nicht zu hören.

„Die Bissstelle?", gab sie zurück. „Eventuelle Wunden, die du dir nach dem Biss zugefügt hast?"

Malfoy nickte, begann seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen und schmiss ihn auf Rons Schoss.

„Hey", fauchte dieser und warf das edle, schwarze Stück Stoff zu Boden.

„Tut mir leid Wiesel. Ich hielt dich doch glatt für den Kleiderständer", erwiderte der Blonde triezend und Mione rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Unglaublich, dass diese zwei tatsächlich einfach so zurück in ihr kindliches Schulverhalten verfielen. Aber es wunderte sie nicht wirklich. Wenigstens im Bezug auf Ron konnte sie sagen, dass es ihn wohl davor bewahrte wahnsinnig zu werden.

„Da ist keine Bissstelle. Beziehungsweise. Ich habe sie bereits geheilt. Aber, da ist eine Wunde an meiner Brust", sagte er dann und knöpfte sich das schneeweiße Hemd auf.

Mit einem Nicken ging sie auf ihn zu, sah sich die Kratzspur einen Moment an; jedoch ohne ihn zu berühren. Die Wunde war nicht besonders tief, doch sie schien bereits zum größten Teil ausgeheilt.

Das passte, soweit sie im Bilde war, ziemlich gut zu den ersten Symptomen. Sie hatte die genauen Fakten nicht hier vor Ort, aber laut älterer Aufzeichnungen, teilte sich die Wandlung in sieben Stadien. Eine schnellere und ansteigende Selbstheilung wiesen ihrem Wissen nach jedoch fast alle Infizierten bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Biss auf.

„Das ist alles?", fragte sie dann.

Ein spöttisches Nicken von ihm. „Tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen."

„Das ist wenig überzeugend, Malfoy", knurrte Ron von seinem Platz aus.

Mione deutete ihm an still zu sein.

„Was war mit der Bisswunde? Sie ließ sich direkt heilen?"

„Etwas umständlich, aber ja…"

-v-

Granger legte ihm gegenüber die Stirn kraus. „Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Was genau ist ungewöhnlich?", fragte er und sah sie drängend und genervt an.

Sie schüttelte etwas desorientiert den Kopf, schien in Gedanken vertieft zu sein, während sie seine malträtierte Haut musterte. „Normalerweise entzündet die Bisswunde sich und ist nicht heilbar. Sie verbleibt in vielen Fällen sogar bis zum Schluss. Jedenfalls steht das in den Büchern."

„Wie alt sind die dort aufgezeichneten Informationen noch mal? Dreihundert Jahre?"

Das Schlammblut funkelte ihn an. „Ohne Bisswunde ist deine Aussage etwas unglaubwürdig."

Ein bitteres Lachen entwischte ihm. Dachten sie wirklich, er spann sich diesen schändlichen Zustand zusammen? Dass er mit seinem eigenen Tod spaßte und spielte. Vielleicht sogar mit weitaus Schlimmerem.

Scheinbar taten sie das…

Draco beugte sich etwas vor, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so dass diese sich etwas spannte. Dann deutete er auf den Mittelpunkt seiner Unterlippe. Dort wo viele Muggel dieses abscheuliche Lippenstäbchen – oder wahlweise auch Ringe – trugen, war eine kleine Narbe.

Eine scheiß Narbe, die er sein Leben lang nicht mehr loswerden würde.

Der törichte Gedankenzug, der sein _weiteres_ Leben beinhaltete, brachte ihn fast dazu bitter zu lachen. Unaufhaltsam kroch der Reiz seine Kehle hinauf, doch er konnte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten.

In rund vier Wochen dürfte die Narbe seine geringste Sorge sein. Wenn er von Glück reden konnte, befand er sich dann einfach unter der Erde. Und tollte nicht mit Wiesel über eine Wiese und nagte ihm am stinkenden Bein.

Granger sah ihn überrascht an… Vielleicht sogar etwas besorgt…

Nein, besorgt war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Scheinbar machte sie sich aber gerade Gedanken über seinen Geisteszustand.

„Vielleicht ist es euch nicht bekannt, aber ich habe nie eines dieser barbarischen Metalldinger getragen", sagte er herablassend. „Sie hat meine Lippe durchgebissen. Wie Butter und mit nur einem Zahn. Der war etwa…" Mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger deutete er die Länge des Fanges an, der gestern Nacht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seiner Lippe gesteckt hatte. „… so lang."

Forschend sah er sie an. Granger leckte sich nachdenklich über die Lippen.

„Immer noch nicht überzeugend genug?", fragte er schroff und begann sich wieder das Hemd zu schließen.

Das war absolut lächerlich. Da bot er ihnen den perfekten Deal und sie verschwendeten seine Zeit. Seine scheiß kostbare Zeit.

„Wisst ihr was, vergesst es", fauchte er schließlich und griff nach seinem Mantel, der dem Wiesel zu Füssen lag.

Sofort war dieser auf den Beinen. „Du gehst nirgendwohin. Außer nach Askaban, Malfoy."

Was hatte ihn bloß geritten, als er hierher gekommen war?

Der Gedanke an was? Etwas _Gutes_ zu tun? Dafür war er nicht gemacht. War es nie gewesen. Er wurde regelrecht dazu erzogen Schlechtes zu tun. Menschen zu verletzten. Mit Taten und mit Worten. Das war leicht und es lag ihm. Er war gut darin. Mehr als das sogar. Er war ein Meister auf seinem Gebiet. Das Einzige, was ihn plagte, war der fade Nachgeschmack.

Wenn sie einen da raus auf das stinkende Schlachtfeld schickten, sagten sie einem nicht, dass auch Muggelkinder so was wie Mitleid erregen konnten. Dass auch sie heulten wie die aus den eigenen Reihen. Dass auch Schlammblüter bettelten oder unbrechbar stolz waren.

Sie sagten einem auch nicht, dass man nachts ihre Schreie hörte. Dass sie einen nicht schlafen ließen. Und dass ihre Gesichter da waren, wenn man die Augen schloss. Jedes Mal… Jede elende Sekunde…

Das Einzige, was sie einem mit auf den Weg gaben, war der gute Rat, nicht weich zu werden. Denn wer Mitleid zeigte, bekam bekanntlich selber keins…

Was tat er also hier?

Was genau wollte er?

Draco schüttelte bitter lachend den Kopf.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung…

„Askaban? Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten?", fragte er dann herausfordernd, „Ich habe meinen Kuss schon längst bekommen."

„Malfoy, warte", flüsterte das Schlammblut hinter ihm.

Theatralisch augenrollend wandte er sich zu ihr um. „Haben wir es uns jetzt doch anders überlegt? Ist meine Aussage jetzt doch glaubwürdig? Oder muss ich dir vor die scheiß Füße kotzen, um sie zu festigen, Granger?"

Weasleys Zauberstab rutschte fast in seine Augenhöhle, so grob schlug diesem ihm den Stab ins Gesicht. „Pass auf, wie du mit ihr sprichst!"

„Etwas Blut, Malfoy. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Blut", sagte das Schlammblut nahezu unbeeindruckt.

Einen Moment blickte er sie herausfordernd an. Hoffte Angst in ihren braunen Augen zu sehen. Doch Grangers Schockzustand schien für heute ausgereizt zu sein. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick standhaft. Fast schon etwas stolz.

Also ließ er den Mantel wieder zu Boden fallen, krempelte sein Hemd hoch und schwang sich auf die Trage. Wenige Sekunden später war sie bei ihm. Überraschend nahe…

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch…

Leicht zitternd öffnete sie das kleine spitze Ding in ihrer Hand und Draco versuchte möglichst unauffällig auszuatmen. Am Ende war ein langer dünner Schlauch, der in einem runden Glasrohr endete. Ganz offensichtlich etwas Spritzenähnliches aus der Muggelmedizin. Er hatte noch nie etwas Vergleichbares gesehen. Spritzen gab es in der Zauberwelt zwar, aber sie kamen eher selten bis gar nicht zum Einsatz.

„Du wirst mir das in den Arm stechen, richtig?", fragte er also so ruhig wie möglich.

Himmel, er hasste Spritzen. Seit er einmal eine mit fünf Jahren bekommen hatte. Vielleicht war er auch bereits sechs. Es war bis dato das Furchtbarste gewesen, was er hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Vielleicht lag das aber auch einfach nur an der verschobenen Erinnerung. Der Doktor war ein Halbriese gewesen und er war als Kind lange Zeit ein Winzling. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an dieses riesige Metallungetüm, dass man ihm in das dürre Ärmchen gerammt hatte. Dabei hatten seine Mutter und sein Vater ihn ins Bett gedrückt. Er hatte geschrieen wie am Spieß und sich dabei wahrscheinlich das erste Trauma seines Lebens eingefangen.

Natürlich sollten auf dieses noch unzählige folgen. Weitaus schlimmere, als der Riese mit seinem gigantischen Folterinstrument. Doch die ältesten Traumen waren ja bekanntlich die, die am tiefsten saßen.

Er war also ein gesuchter Mörder mit einer albernen Spritzenphobie…

Sie nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Starrte gebannt auf seinen nackten Arm. Doch sie zögerte. „Kann ich… Also…ist es okay?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. War er so leicht zu durchschauen?

„Ich denke, ich habe schon Schlimmeres erlebt", knurrte er dann spöttisch.

„Nein, ich meine… Das Blut…" Sie sah ihn an, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Und dann dämmerte es.

„Du meinst ob ich ausraste, wenn ich Blut rieche?", fragte er lachend.

Das war eine ziemlich gute Frage…

Granger sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Steht das nicht in deinen Büchern?"

Ein Kopfschütteln.

„Tja, lass mich überlegen. In meiner Einführung ‚Untot für Anfänger' steht das leider auch nicht, Granger", schnarrte er spöttisch.

-v-

„Potter", hauchte er, als er dem Goldjungen endlich gegenüber stand. Wobei rund zehn Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Es war ihm ein Rätsel, das sie ihn nicht gefesselt und geknebelt hatten, bevor er den Raum schlussendlich hatte betreten dürfen.

„Professor", sagte er an den Werwolf gewand, der hinter Potter am Schreibtisch stand. Dabei verbeugte er sich etwas.

„Setzt dich, Malfoy", kam der sagenhafte Junge-der-lebte auch direkt zur Sache.

Was ihm natürlich nicht unrecht war. Er war bereits gefühlte nutzlose Wochen hier.

Also tat er wie ihm geheißen wurde, warf einen vielsagenden Blick in die Runde. Wenn ihm gestern Morgen jemand gesagt hätte, dass er heute tatsächlich hier sitzen würde, hätte er wahrscheinlich gelacht.

Natürlich hatte er oft über diesen Weg nachgedacht. Eigentlich seitdem er dem Dunklen Lord das erste Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte. Doch wie diese Dinge nun einmal sind, hatte er alles Folgende nicht umgehen können. Den Zwang seiner Familie etwa. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Leben und der Freiheit. Die Androhung lebendig begraben zu werden, hatte sicherlich ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.

Draco schluckte, versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was da gerade in ihm hoch kroch. Er kannte das Gefühl beinahe gar nicht mehr… War es Nervosität oder Vorfreude? Oder doch etwas komplett anderes?

„Wir sind nach reichlicher Überlegung zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass du die Wahrheit sagst. Jedenfalls, was deine Infektion angeht", brachte es Potter seltendämlich auf den Punkt.

„Ich bin beeindruckt", gab er mit angehobener Augenbraue zurück. Der Drang schallend zu lachen kitzelt ihn, doch er hielt ihn zurück.

Natürlich ignorierte der Goldjunge den Spott in seiner Stimme, wie er auch das Grinsen ignorierte, was Draco nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

„Für uns sind aber einige Dinge in deinem gewünschten _Deal_ nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar."

Ein Nicken. „Wie gut, dass ich sie euch sicher ausgiebig erläutern kann."

„Was genau forderst du? In Anbetracht der Umstände, kommen wir so oder so nicht um eine Inhaftierung herum."

„Ich bin bereits tot, Potter."

„Ja, das ist…" Er ließ seine Hände über die Auswertung wandern, die Granger grade von seinem _Blutbild _erstellt hatte. Dann räusperte er sich. „Was forderst du?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts?"

„Nichts?", fragte Lupin überrascht.

Einen Moment überlegte der Blonde. Tja, gestern hätten seine Forderungen wohl noch etwas anders ausgesehen. Begnadigung wäre etwa eine Möglichkeit gewesen… Eine Eventualität…

Jetzt sah der Fall etwas anders aus… Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, was es noch zu schützen gab…

„Nichts", sagte er also.

„Nichts", stellte Potter trocken fest.

„Allerdings habe ich eine Menge zu bieten. Ich bin und war über alles eingeweiht. Ich kenne Pläne und Strategien der kommenden Monate. Treffpunkte…" Er beugte sich etwas vor. „Namen…"

Potters Miene erhellte sich.

Draco lehnte sich grinsend wieder zurück. Er wusste nicht einmal warum. Alles was er gerade bekommen hatte war Genugtuung. Normalerweise gab er sich damit seit Jahren nicht mehr zufrieden.

„Ich habe übrigens Durst", flüsterte er und blickte auffordernd in die Runde.

Sein Hals war bereit seit Stunden entsetzlich trocken. Doch irgendwie hatte ihn sein Stolz bisher davon abgehalten es zu erwähnen.

„Das klingt zu gut um wahr zu sein. Wo ist der Haken?", gab Potter zurück. Das weibliche Wiesel reichte ihm zeitgleich einen Krug Wasser. Er leerte ihn mit einem Zug, hielt dem Rotschopf den Behälter erneut auffordernd zu.

Nachdem er auch diesen geleert hatte, wandte er sich wieder Potter und Lupin zu, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten.

„Ja, so ist das mit den einmaligen Angeboten."

Schweigen…

„Mensch Potter, was glaubst du, was ich verlangen sollte oder könnte? Dass ihr mich vor dem Scheiterhaufen bewahrt, der mir droht, wenn irgendwer aus meinen Reihen herausfindet _was_ ich bin? Oder davor, als sabbernder und Ratten fressender Untoter mein Dasein zu fristen?" Er lehnte sich zurück, starrte in den leeren Krug. „Vor zwei Tagen hätte das auch noch etwas anders ausgesehen, aber Askaban erscheint mir gerade als das geringste Übel, was mich erwarten könnte."

Immer noch Schweigen…

„Sind das also deine Forderungen?", fragte schließlich Lupin.

Draco sah überrascht auf, überlegte einen Moment. Das war ein erbärmlicher Witz gewesen. Niemand konnte ihn davor bewahren dem Virus zu erliegen. Genauso wie niemand seinen Vater zurückhalten würde, würde er ihn hier und jetzt in die Finger bekommen. Aber, was bedeutete das schon?

Warum also nicht…

Sie konnten ihm gerade nichts anbieten, was ihn wirklich interessierte. Es gab kein Gegenmittel und noch weniger gab es so etwas wie einen Ausweg. Sich die nächsten Wochen nicht zwangsläufig kläglich auf der Flucht zu befinden und Freiwild zu sein, war doch schon mal… Ja, was? Ein Anfang?

Er lachte bitter, ignorierte ihre skeptischen Blicke.

„Meinetwegen", schnarrte er dann. Wenn sie unbedingt irgendwelche Forderungen hören wollten, um sich bei diesem Deal besser zu fühlen, sollten sie sie bekommen. „Es ist erstaunlich wie bescheiden ich bin, nicht? Jedenfalls wenn man bedenkt, was ich euch biete: Voldemort, seine Geheimwaffen aber vor allem auch seine Schwachstellen", wisperte er dann und der Werwolf nickte. Nicht zustimmend, aber mehr oder weniger verständnisvoll.

„Du weißt genau, dass dich vor den Konsequenzen des Bisses niemand bewahren kann", warf Wiesel geistreich und gehässig ein.

Der Blonde leckte sich genervt die Lippen. Als wenn das Bestandteil der Unterhaltung gewesen wäre. Wann hielt dieser Scheißkerl also endlich mal sein dreckiges Maul?

„Danke für nichts, Wiesel. Aber, darf ich mir erlauben eine ganz persönliche Forderung an dich zu stellen? Falls ich letztendlich tatsächlich dein Bein annage, schaffe mich einfach aus dem Weg. Meinetwegen auch langsam und schmerzvoll wenn es sein muss und dich erheitert."

Der Angesprochene lehnte sich herausfordernd gegen den Schreibtisch vor ihm. „Ich bin dabei."

Draco warf dem Goldjungen einen forschenden Blick zu. „Verschwende nicht unsere Zeit, Potter. Ich habe nur noch vier bis sechs Wochen. Nicht einmal ansatzweise genug Zeit, um diesen Krieg zu gewinnen."

Potter sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Das ist mir bewusst und das ist verdammt wenig Zeit."

„Dann schlägst du mein Angebot aus?" Natürlich wusste er, dass dem nicht so war.

Potter schüttelte den Kopf, starrte nachdenklich ins Leere. „Ich sagte lediglich, dass es verdammt wenig Zeit ist."

„Leider lässt sich da schlecht verhandeln", gab er ironisch zurück.

„Nicht unbedingt", fiel ihnen Granger dreist ins Wort.

Hatte der Kleinen hier niemand Manieren beigebracht? Wenn die Großen sprachen und verhandelten, hatten die kleinen Besserwisser den Mund zu halten.

Doch alle Anwesenden wandten sich fragend nach ihr um. Also tat es Draco ihnen gleich. Das Schlammblut zupfte unsicher am Saum ihres Pullovers und in ihren Augen lag derselbe Glanz, den er auch immer im Unterricht wahrgenommen hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Antwort gewusst hatte.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. Granger war tatsächlich noch ganz die Alte. Sie war älter, weniger hässlich und vielleicht sogar noch etwas weiser geworden. Aber tief im Inneren war sie eindeutig noch das wandelnde Lexikon.

„Ich müsste es erneut nachschlagen, aber es gibt da einen Trank. Einen der das Voranschreiten der Infektion verlangsamt."

Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue…

Wollte Granger ihn verarschen? Wehe ihr, wenn sie es tat…

„Wie viel Zeit könntest du uns beschaffen?", fragte Potter.

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, waren es einige Monate. Etwa sechs…"

Sechs Monate. Betrachtete man die Gesamtsituation waren es immer noch wenig berauschende Aussichten. Doch es war besser als nichts. Besser als sechs klägliche Wochen…

Kaum zu glauben, dass Granger tatsächlich zu etwas nutze war. Oder auch ihr scheiß Wissensdurst und die nervige Besserwisserei.

„Ich bin gerade nicht sicher, wie man ihn braut. Noch weiß ich, ob er wirklich wirkt", fuhr sie fort.

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, Granger."

Was, bei Merlin, leider zutraf. Angenommen sie vergiftete ihn versehentlich, verlor er sechs Wochen. Vielleicht auch nur drei oder vier. Doch es würde ihm genauer betrachtet sicherlich auch eine Menge Schmerzen und Erniedrigungen ersparen.

Er wusste nicht besonders viel über seinen Zustand. Doch er war nicht naiv genug um sich einreden zu können, dass es nicht schlimmer werden würde. Das hier war erst der Anfang…

Sie sah ihn undeutbar an und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Kannst du sofort damit beginnen?" Potter hatte sich auf den Tisch gestützt.

„Natürlich. Ich werde mir einige Bücher aus Hogwarts holen müssen. Aber, soweit ich mich erinnere, benötige ich nur wenige Zutaten und einige Stunden", rief der Lockenschopf und noch während sie es ausrief, schlug die Tür lautstark hinter ihnen zu.

„Malfoy, eine Sache wäre da allerdings noch."

Draco sah augenrollend zum Goldjungen auf. „Die wäre?"

„Wir möchten dir noch einige Fragen stellen. Und zwar unter Veritaserum."

Mit einem genervten Seufzen hielt er dem weiblichen Wiesel das leere Glas hin. „Ihr verlangt viel, für einen Deal der euch im Grunde nichts kostet."

Potter nickte. „Wir haben nach wie vor dennoch einiges zu verlieren."

* * *

Vorschau:

Mit einem Nicken drückte sie auf dem Thermometer herum bis ein leises Piepsen erklang. Anschließend reichte sie es ihm und er steckte es zögernd in seinen Mund, so wie er es mit den ihm bekannten Dingern immer gemacht hatte.

Einen Moment befürchtete er etwas falsch zu machen. Sich lächerlich zu machen, weil er das offensichtliche Muggelding falsch anwendete. Doch sie sagte nichts, also entspannte er sich.

Sie schwiegen und starrten gemeinsam ins Leere… Bis das Ding in seinem Mund zu piepsen begann. Draco zuckte heftig zusammen und zog das Thermometer hastig aus seinem Mund. Viel zu hastig…

_

* * *

_

Huhu… :) Hier bin ich mal wieder und wie immer habe ich euch was mitgebracht; was ihr an dieser Stelle ja bereits gelesen haben dürftet. *lach*

_Wie immer möchte ich an dieser Stelle aber auch danke sagen. Vor allem an Fränzi, für´s Rumspinnen und Betalesen und natürlich auch an meine Mädels India und Mean, für´s Rumspinnen. *knuddel*_

_Meinen lieben Reviewern möchte ich sagen: Ich stehe auf ewig in eurer Schuld. ;) *hihi* Danke!_

_Reviewtime: _

_Bella Swan: Danke für deine Review und schön, dass du hierher gefunden hast. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass meine Story dich nicht enttäuschen wird, da es hier ganz sicher nicht um eine typische Vampir-Liebesstory gehen wird… ;) _

_Fränzi: Wie gnädig von dir… *hihi* Ja, das mit den Wiederholungen ist natürlich so ne Sache… ich danke dir trotzdem, dass du dich jedes Mal so fleißig dazu durchringst. *knuddel* _

_Hattu: Jetzt habe ich zuerst *Frühstück im Bett*-gelesen und wollte glatt vor Neid erblassen. *lach* Naja, Frühstück im Büro ist natürlich auch was: Vor allem, wenn es sich um ein Frühstück in Finnland handelt. ;) Betsy! Mensch, jetzt hast du mich aber erwischt… Weiblich, ledig, untot, gel? Stimmt, da hatte ich mich auch ein wenig inspirieren lassen, ich musste jetzt aber echt nen Moment überlegen… Aber auch von den Zombie-Vampiren aus einem PC-Game, dessen Name mir gerade nicht einfallen will und aus so´nem komischen Jugendbuch, wo mir der Titel gerade fehlt. Das war aber eh schlecht… *lach* Ich hab aber alles ordentlich mit meiner eigenen Prise Fantasie gewürzt… ;) Naja, im Grunde findet Malfoy das alles natürlich erstmal doof… Vor allem Granger… Aber, dazu kommen wir noch… Malfoy wehrlos kommt übrigens wohl bei vielen gut an. *lach* Und es kommt noch besser… ;) Und mach dir keinen Kopf, wegen der onlinelosen Zeit…_

_Die-na: Kannst auch beides gleichzeitig machen… *hihi* Geht auch, sieht nur etwas komisch aus… ;) _

_Stroiner: Macht doch nix… :) Schön, dass du es nachgeholt hast… Das gefällt mir übrigens auch am Besten an Draco… Für mich ist er einfach so und ich denke, das wird sich auch nur schwer ändern lassen… ;) Ich hab im Moment übrigens ne ziemlich kreative Zeit… Ich kann dich also beruhigen. Ganz auf dem Trockenen, wird hier so schnell keiner sitzen… *hihi*_


	5. Chapter 4: Bitterer Nachgeschmack

**4. **Bitterer Nachgeschmack

Drei Stunden hatten sie ihn ausgefragt. Ihn mit den dämlichsten Fragen, rundum seine Beweggründe, und natürlich mögliche Hinterhalte, bombardiert. Und verständlicherweise hatte er jede einzelne ihrer dummen Fragen brav und ehrlich beantwortet. Natürlich, weil ihm keine andere Wahl geblieben war. Die Wirkung des Serums war unumgänglich.

Allerdings hatte Potter einen weiteren Beweis gefordert. Einen Beweis, dass er es ernst meinte und nicht nur bluffte. Seinen Zustand sozusagen final zu Voldemorts Gunsten nutzte. Was absolut lächerlich war.

Er war dem Dunklen Lord ergeben gewesen. Zwangsläufig. Jedoch hatte er nur getötet, um nicht getötet zu werden. Um seine Mutter zu schützen, die ihm schlussendlich aber doch entsetzlich in den Rücken gefallen war. Seinen Vater ließ er außen vor. Mit seinem Vater verband ihn, seit dessen Zeit in Askaban, nicht mehr besonders viel.

Doch er hatte all diese Dinge für sich und seine Familie getan. Und streckenweise war es ihm richtig erschienen. Etwa, wenn die Zweifel ihn nicht plagten; was in den vergangenen zwei Jahren nicht sehr häufig der Fall gewesen war.

Lucius trank und schlug, seitdem er das Gefängnis verlassen hatte. Mehr als ein Mal hatte er versagt und ihn und seine Mutter bis auf die Knochen vor allen anderen _blamiert_. Hatte Strafen eingebüßt, die Draco schließlich - der Familienehre wegen - auf sich nehmen musste. Und es war schlimmer geworden, mit jeder Sprosse, die sein Sohn auf Voldemorts Leiter der Achtung gestiegen war.

Keine Einzige bedeutete Draco etwas. Hätte er den richtigen Ansporn bekommen, wäre er die Leiter augenblicklich wieder hinab gesprungen. Doch sein alleiniger Ansporn war sein Leben und das wartete symbolisch ganz oben an der Leiter. Im Grunde hatte er also nur versucht es zu erreichen. Der Folter und den Drohungen durch Erfolg zu entgehen. Und im Laufe der Jahre hatte es funktioniert, ihn jedoch gleichzeitig sein Gewissen gekostet.

Zabini hatte sich das seine zur rechten Zeit bewahrt. Er wusste, dass sein ehemaliger bester Freund bereits vor langer Zeit übergelaufen war und als Spion agierte. Allerdings hatte er ihn, trotz aller Ergebenheit, niemals an den Feind an der Spitze ihrer Reihen verraten. Wahrscheinlich weil irgendein kläglicher Teil in ihm ihn beneidet hatte.

„Zieh dich um und erledige, was du noch zu erledigen hast", sagte das weibliche Wiesel und reichte ihm einen Becher, dessen schlammiger Inhalt ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Einen Schlaftrank?", fragte der Blonde spöttisch, aber keinesfalls überrascht.

Die Rothaarige funkelte ihn herausfordernd an und deutete auf ein Bündel schäbige Kleidung, welches auf dem Bett vor ihm lag.

Draco hob die karierte Hose mit den Fingerspitzen an und musterte sie. „Das ist nicht meine", sagte er dann.

„Natürlich nicht. Du hast ja auch nichts mitgebracht", gab Weasley zurück und hielt ihm immer noch den Becher entgegen.

Da war was dran. Er musste zugeben, das hatte er nicht bedacht. Verdammt, er hatte in den vergangenen 24 Stunden tatsächlich ziemlich nachgelassen.

„Ich könnte einen Hauselfen damit beauftragen, mir etwas zu holen. Oder jemand begleitet mich, wäh-"

„Vergiss es. Als du hierher gekommen bist, hast du dich in unsere Hände gelegt. Du und Harry habt einen Packt besiegelt und nun wirst du das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Außer, wir sagen dir du sollst es tun." Ginevra Weasley musterte ihn fest. In ihrer Stimme lag nicht der Hauch von Angst oder Furcht.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nahm Draco ihr den Becher ab und stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett. Der kleine Rotschopf hatte bereits während der Schulzeit eine bemerkenswerte 180 Grad-Wendung gemacht. Doch was hier vor ihm stand war geradezu beeindruckend. Für eine Weasley, verstand es sich…

„Ich bin überrascht, Weasley", flüsterte er dann, warf Finnigan einen Schulterblick zu und begann sich umzuziehen.

„Warum?", fragte sie.

„Du hast dich gemausert."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht optisch, sondern menschlich. Soviel Stolz bei einer Weasley ist wahrlich beachtlich. Wo er eure Familie doch seit Generationen nicht mehr heimgesucht hat."

„Zügel deine Zunge, Malfoy. Denn du wirst gleich verdammt tief schlafen. Wäre doch eine Schande, wenn sie dir währenddessen abhanden kommt", zischte sie leise und beobachtete ihn mit verschränkten Armen dabei, wie er seine Kleidung feinsäuberlich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett zusammenlegte.

Nur in seine grauen Shorts gekleidet trat er zurück vor das Bett. „Kannst du dich bitte für zwei Sekunden umdrehen?"

Der Rotschopf hob eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue.

„Ich schlafe gewöhnlich ohne meine Unterwäsche", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Mit einem Grinsen, das er dem Wiesel gar nicht zugetraut hätte, drehte sie sich um. Kopfschütteln befreite er sich, unter Finnigans warnendem Blick, von seinen Shorts und zog sich die rotkarierte Schlafanzughose über.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?", sagte er spöttisch an den Iren gewandt und zog sich auch das graue Shirt über, welches sie ihm zurechtgelegt hatten. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Scheiße, er sah aus wie ein Weasley. Nur in blond.

„Lass mich raten, das gehört deinem nichts nutzenden Bruder, richtig?"

Ginevra wandte sich bestätigend grinsend wieder um und Draco schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Bis vor wenigen Stunden hatte er noch gedacht, er konnte eigentlich kaum noch tiefer sinken. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

Langsam ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder, befreite sich von seinen Socken und warf diese gemeinsam mit seinen Shorts auf den Stuhl. „Habt ihr einen Hauselfen, der das für mich waschen kann? Ich werde nämlich ganz sicher nicht Wiesels Unterwäsche tragen", knurrte er und griff sich den Trank.

Ein weiteres bestätigendes Grinsen.

Also prostete er dem Rotschopf zu. „Auf dass ich keinen von euch im Schlaf erwürge, richtig?"

-v-

Ginny hockte im Wohnzimmer vor dem großen Kamin, als sie zurück ins Hauptquartier kam. Stöhnend ließ sie die unzähligen Bücher, die sie aus ihrer Wohnung in London und der Bücherei von Hogwarts geholt hatte, auf den Couchtisch fallen.

Das aktuelle Hauptquertier war eigentlich Ginnys und Harrys gemeinsamer Zufluchtort gewesen. Ein wunderschönes kleines Häuschen, welches sie sich vor rund einem Jahr in den Highlands angeschafft hatten.

Nun war es zum Zufluchtort des gesamten Ordens geworden…

„Schläft er?", fragte sie.

Ihre Freundin sah müde auf. „Natürlich schläft er. Er hat einen verdammt starken Schlaftrank getrunken."

Mione nickte und lächelte schwach. „In welchem Zimmer habt ihr ihn untergebracht?"

„Im Gästezimmer im ersten Stock."

Vorsichtig kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche, zog fünf weitere Bücher heraus und fand schließlich wonach sie suchte. Vorsichtig zog sie das Glasfläschchen heraus und nahm den Anti-Bruch-Zauber von diesem. Dann kramte sie die Einwegpackung Spritzen und das Fieberthermometer heraus.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Ginny, als sie sich auf den Weg zur Treppe machte.

„Ich habe hier ein Antibiotikum, das ich ihm verabreichen möchte", flüsterte sie. Was lächerlich war, denn offensichtlich schliefen die Anderen bereits im ersten Stock und würden sie eh nicht hören.

„Meinst du es bringt irgendwas?" Ginny hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben, begleitete sie die Stufen hinauf.

Mione war es nur recht. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er tief und fest schlief, war es ihr lieber, nicht allein mit ihm zu sein.

„Es wird es nicht aufhalten, könnte ihm die Prozedur aber vielleicht etwas erleichtern", gab sie zurück und ließ Ginny den Vortritt, damit diese sie zu besagtem Gästezimmer führen konnte. Denn hier oben gab es weitaus mehr als eines.

Normalerweise waren es drei, doch seit dem Angriff auf das ehemalige Hauptquartier, hatten sie unzählige weitere, mittels Zauberspruch, hinzugefügt. Der Flur war also endlos lang.

An Malfoys Tür angekommen, beseitigte Ginny einige Schutz- und Absperrzauber und öffnete diese dann.

Der Blonde lag bäuchlings und bewegungslos im Bett. Sein rechter Arm baumelte über die linke Bettkante. Mione und Ginny blieben beide wie angewurzelt vor der Tür stehen, sahen ihn einen Moment einfach an.

„Er sieht harmlos aus", flüsterte der Lockenschopf.

„Ja… Jetzt…", gab der Rotschopf zurück.

„Wir sind nicht wirklich paranoid geworden, oder?"

Ginny lachte heiser auf. „Wir haben jedes Recht paranoid zu sein."

Mit einem Nicken ging sie rüber zum Bett, schlug Malfoys Decke zurück. Dann stellte sie das Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch, befreite eine der Spritzen aus der Verpackung und zog 7 ml des Antibiotikums auf. [1]

Sie hatte vor zwei Jahren zwei magische Kurzsemester lang Muggelmedizin studiert. Somit war sie zwar keine Ärztin, verfügte jedoch um genügend Wissen, um einen Kameraden auch auf die herkömmliche Muggelart zu versorgen. Denn – der magischen Heilung alle Ehre -, die Muggel lagen nicht immer falsch.

„Zieh das mal etwas zurück", flüsterte sie Ginny zu und deutete auf Malfoys Hosenbund.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln trat der Rotschopf näher und tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sie zog die Hose etwas herunter, legte ein kleines Stück seiner bleichen Kehrseite frei. Mit wenigen Handgriffen setzte sie an und deutete ihrer Freundin an wieder loszulassen.

„Er wird begeistert sein, wenn er das morgen merkt", kicherte Ginny etwas verhalten.

Mione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bezweifele, dass er es morgen spüren wird. Dazu dürften seinen Selbstheilungsfähigkeiten bereits zu fortgeschritten sein."

Dann schlich sie um das Bett herum, kniete sich neben seinem Gesicht auf den Boden und schaltete das elektrische Thermometer ein. Mit leicht zittrigen Bewegungen, führte sie es in seinen Mundwinkel; was sie drei Versuche kostete.

Einmal kollidierte es mit seinen Zähnen, das zweite Mal rutschte es wieder heraus. Beim dritten Mal steckte es endlich in seiner Mundhöhle und sie fixierte es, indem sie seinen Kiefer stützte.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da?", flüsterte Ginny sichtlich amüsiert.

Mione errötete. „Ich muss seinen Zustand beobachten. Nur so kann ich rechtzeitig einschätzen ob der Trank wirkt oder nicht. Oder es gar verschlimmert."

Schweigend warteten sie, bis das kleine Ding mit einem Piepsen angab, dass es den Messvorgang beendet hatte.

„37,8… Das ist etwas erhöht, aber im Rahmen", flüsterte sie, schaltete das Thermometer aus und reichte es Ginny. „Leg es einfach in die Nachttischschublade."

Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete knackten ihre Knie. Sie stemmte seufzend die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn an. Diesen Fremden, der einmal ihr Mitschüler gewesen war. Diesen Fremden, den sie in den vergangenen Jahren immer wieder in der Zeitung gesehen hatte. Über ihm stets eine schockierende Schlagzeile…

„Glaubst du seine Eltern würden ihn wirklich töten?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

Sie wusste wie die Magierwelt dieser Infektion gegenüber stand. In ihren Augen waren Vampire nicht mehr wert als ein Hauself. Wenn nicht sogar noch viel weniger. Und sicherlich war es früher vorgekommen, dass eine Familie einen Infizierten verstoßen, oder schlimmer noch, verbrannt hatte…

Immerhin ließ sich ein angehender Lamia nicht einfach so töten. Außer vielleicht durch den verbotenen Fluch. Doch sobald er sich gewandelt hatte, war Magie ebenfalls nutzlos. Überwiegend jedenfalls.

Ginny starrte von der gegenüberliegenden Seite ebenfalls auf den schlafenden Todesser in ihrer Mitte herab.

„Wir sprechen von den Malfoys", sagte sie dann.

Mione nickte schwach.

Wahrscheinlich würden sie es tatsächlich tun. Sie würden ihren einzigen Sohn töten, um der Schande zu entgehen.

„Lass uns wieder runtergehen", flüsterte Ginny schließlich.

Der Lockenschopf folgte ihr nickend aus dem Zimmer.

-v-

Hermione verbrachte noch Stunden mit ihren Büchern vor dem Kamin, während der Trank im provisorischen Krankenzimmer vor sich hin brodelte. Sie war sehr gut vorangekommen und wenn alles gut laufen würde, konnte Malfoy ihn direkt morgen früh zu sich nehmen.

Allerdings musste sie dazu wach bleiben, um die verschiedenen Brauschritte rechtzeitig einhalten zu können. Doch das war okay. Es war nicht die erste Nacht, in der sie nicht schlief. Und sie hatte sich gestern vorsorglich zwei Wochen frei genommen.

Sollte Malfoy wirklich nicht bluffen, war dies der größte Deal, den sie je hatten. Ein kostbarer Deal, der ihnen letztendlich vielleicht sogar den Sieg verschaffen könnte. Seit zwei Jahren hatten sie den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Hatten immer wieder nur seine Schläge einstecken müssen.

Sie brauchten Malfoy. Und Malfoy brauchte Zeit. Zeit, die sie ihm verschaffen konnte.

Seufzend ließ sie das Buch sinken, starrte einen Moment ins Feuer. Sollte der Trank wirken, versteht sich. Es gab seit 700 Jahren keinen verzeichneten Fall, indem ein infizierter Magier mit dem Trank behandelt wurde. Um ehrlich zu sein konnte sie keinen einzigen brauchbaren Fall in den Büchern finden. Da war nur der Trank…

Mione strich sich gähnend durch die Haare und schaute auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden bis sie die Blutwurzeln hinzufügen musste. Eine weitere halbe Stunde später dann den Saft der Nachtschatten.

Sie hob das Buch und las sich ein weiteres Mal die genauen Beschreibungen der Wandlungsphasen durch. Hoffe vielleicht doch weitere, wertvolle Informationen unter den unvollständigen und alten Zeichnungen und Hinweisen zu finden. Irgendwo zwischen den Zeilen…

-v-

Draco erwachte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Wahrscheinlich den besten, den er seit Jahren gehabt hatte.

„Merlin", krähte er und blinzelte etwas benommen gegen das gerade viel zu grell wirkende Tageslicht an.

Dann erblickte er Granger, die mehr oder weniger neben ihm im Bett hockte. Oder auch über ihm. Als sie sah dass er wach wurde, zuckte sie zusammen und sprang zurück.

„Ich habe nur deine Wunde begutachtet", erklärte sie und sah sich unbehaglich um.

Er richtete sich langsam auf, folgte ihrem Blick. Die geöffnete Tür.

Ansonsten war der Raum leer. Da waren nur er und sie. Und es schien sie ganz offensichtlich zu verunsichern. Ein schwaches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, während er sich aufrichtete. Dabei knackten seine Ellenbogen lautstark auf.

Er fluchte leise, bewegte seine eingerosteten Arme einige Male und tat dasselbe mit den Beinen. Die Nebenwirkungen eines Schlaftrankes hatten es in sich. Vorausgesetzt er war gut gebraut worden. Man hatte in diesem Fall noch Stunden nach der Wirkung mit ihnen zu kämpfen.

Und dieser Trank war ganz eindeutig verdammt gut gebraut worden.

„Du hast den Schlaftrank gestern gebraut?", fragte er brüchig und versuchte seine trockene Kehle mit etwas Spucke zu benetzten. Allerdings war sein Mund ebenso ausgedörrt wie der Rest seines Körpers.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sagte „Neville" und reichte ihm wortlos einen Becher, in dem eine merkwürdige und schuppige Brühe schwamm.

Draco zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Longbottom? Der Longbottom?

Dann roch er vorsorglich am Trank in seinen Händen und bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick. Was immer da in diesem Becher war roch schlimmer als alles, was ihm bisher untergekommen war.

„Das ist für dich", sagte sie und zuckte auffordernd mit der Hand, in dem sich der Becher mit der ekelhaften Substanze befand. „Und den habe ich gebraut", fügte sie herausfordernd und doch unschlüssig zugleich hinzu.

Einen Moment überkam ihn ein Grinsen. Bevor der Geruch des Trankes ihm beißend in die Nase stieg und er sich mit gequälter Miene, und nach Luft schnappend, abwandte.

„Ist es-", begann er, stockte jedoch und warf einen erneuten Blick in die stinkende Brühe, runzelte erneut leidig die Stirn. Himmel, konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Das Schlammblut nickte, sah ihn nun nicht mehr nur auffordernd, sondern regelrecht drängend an. Scheinbar hatte sie es eilig.

„Ist es", sagte sie dann.

Draco atmete erneut tief durch, strich sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht; und verhedderte sich auch gleich in diesen. Merlin, seine Haare fühlten sich an wie ein Nest. Hinzukam, dass er Wiesels Kleidung trug und sich fühlte, als wäre er gerade aus einem solchen gefallen.

Aus dem schäbigen Dachfenster des Fuchsbaus, den sie erst im letzten Jahr zum fünften und finalen Male abgebrannt hatten, etwa. Dieses Mal hatten sie es jedoch um einiges gründlicher gemacht, als bei den Versuchen zuvor.

Dieses Mal würden die Weasleys ihr geliebtes Heim also nicht erneut aufbauen können. Trotz aller Zweifel, die ihn besonders in den vergangenen Wochen geplagt hatten, stimmte ihn der Gedanke einen Moment etwas fröhlich.

„Malfoy, verschwende nicht meine Zeit und trink es endlich."

Granger sah ihn immer noch mit peinlich großen Augen an. Man brauchte nicht einmal genauer hinzusehen, um die tiefdunklen Ringe unter ihnen zu entdecken. Sie sah furchtbar aus, was ihn natürlich nicht im Geringsten verwunderte.

„Du bist sicher dass es wirkt?", fragte er und nahm ihr langsam den Becher ab.

Dabei versuchte er sie nicht zu berühren und sie tat ganz offensichtlich dasselbe. Beinahe landete der Becher mit der stinkenden Inhalt in dem stinkenden Bett, in dem er sich befand.

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Nein, natürlich nicht."

Wunderbar…

Er begutachtete die Suppe in seiner Hand. An der Oberfläche schwamm ganz eindeutig eine Schuppe. Aber, wahrscheinlich hatte er schon schlimmeres zu sich genommen. Wenigstens konnte er sich das einreden. Bis er es gekostet hatte jedenfalls.

Mit einem Seitenblick auf Granger holte er ein letztes Mal Luft.

Sechs Monate…

Granger verhaarte zwei Meter neben dem Bett und spielte schon wieder mit dem Saum ihres lilafarbenen Pullovers. Draco legte die Stirn kraus: Eindeutig derselbe, den sie auch gestern getragen hatte.

„Halten sie dich hier auch gefangen oder hast du nur durchgemacht?", spottete er und nahm den ersten Schluck. „Heilige Scheiße", brüllte er und musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen das Zeug nicht augenblicklich durchs Zimmer zu spucken. Der Würgreiz, der ihn schüttelte, war wirklich ungeahnt stark.

Es schmeckte tatsächlich noch schlimmer als es aussah und roch. Ein traniger Film legte sich über seine Zunge und er meinte die Schuppe an seinem Gaumen kleben zu spüren.

„Malfoy, das muss alles runter", meldetet sich Granger neben ihm wenig hilfreich zu Wort.

Ihm tränten vor Ekel die Augen. Irgendwas klebte da immer noch an seinem Gaumen, also nahm er einen zweiten Schluck.

Schüttelte sich.

Einen dritten…

Ein erneutes Würgen…

„Was ist da drin, zur Hölle?", bellte er und bedachte Granger mit einem tötungswilligen Blick. Er hatte das Gefühl seine Augen würden gleich aus seinem Kopf springen.

Das Schlammblut zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es dir zu sagen wäre eine schlechte Idee."

„Merlin", flüsterte er, warf einen erneuten Blick in den Becher. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran einen weiteren Schluck zu nehmen, schnürte sich in ihm alles zusammen.

Kraftlos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich krieg´s nicht runter." Sein Körper ging in einem einzigen Würg- und Schüttelkrampf unter.

Sechs Monate verdammt…

Hinter seinen Schläfen rauschte es und sein Magen bäumte sich ein weiteres Mal auf. Der scheiß Trank schoss ihm wieder die Kehle hoch und floss zurück in seinen Mund. Angewidert hielt er sich vom Spucken ab, schluckte die Brühe erneut herunter und holte mehrmals tief Luft.

„Ich hole dir etwas Wasser. Und du wirst zusehen müssen, wie du es anstellst. Aber, es MUSS alles runter", sagte sie seltendämlich und verließ das Zimmer.

Zeitgleich als sie das Zimmer verließ, trat Wiesel zufrieden grinsend durch die Tür. Wahrscheinlich weil er sie hatte herauskommen sehen. Vielleicht hatte er bisher ungesehen auf dem Flur auf sie gewartet. Lässig lehnte er sich an die Wand neben dem Zimmereingang und sah ihn spöttisch an.

„Schmeckt´s?"

Draco nickte zustimmend, nahm einen großen Schluck und versuchte sich nicht zu übergeben. Eigentlich hatte er es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollen, doch das war tatsächlich etwas zuviel verlangt.

Nicht zu spucken war jedoch ein Anfang.

Seine Augen quollen erneut hervor und sein Magen schien einen weiteren Purzelbaum zu schlagen. Doch wenigstens konnte er die Brühe dieses Mal davon abhalten wieder hochzukommen.

Der verlauste Volltrottel lachte und Granger sprang hektisch wieder mit einem Krug Wasser herein.

Er griff geradezu gierig und verzweifelt danach, doch die scheiß Schlampe schüttelte doch allen Ernstes den hässlichen Kopf.

„Du musst es erst austrinken", sagte sie und umklammerte den Krug.

Mit schmalgezogenen Lippen funkelte er sie an, nahm dann aber schließlich zwei weitere Schlücke. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, als hätte er darin gerade einen Fisch ausgenommen.

Nur minimal mit den Wimpern zuckend und würgend reichte er ihr den leeren Becher.

Sie warf einen testenden Blick ins Innere, bevor sie ihn auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.

Sein Magen bäumte sich ein weiteres Mal auf und dieses Mal kostete es ihn wirklich alle Kraft nicht zu speien.

„Wasser", raunte er schwerfällig und streckte ungeduldig seine Hand nach ihr aus. Oder eher nach dem Krug, den sie in den Händen hielt.

Granger reichte ihm diesen endlich und er leerte ihn mit einem einzigen Zug. Und zwar so stürmisch, dass ihm das Wasser aus den Mundwinkeln lief und sein Shirt durchnässte. Keuchend setzte er den Becher ab, und starrte mit tränenden Augen und etwas benebelt ins Leere.

Sechs Monate…

Das war es wahrscheinlich wert…

„Das hier ist etwas gegen die Übelkeit", meldete sich Granger schließlich neben ihm zu Wort und deutete auf den zweiten Becher auf dem Nachttisch. „Das ist dasselbe wie gestern."

Draco nickte. „Gib mir einen Moment", flüsterte er dann heiser und weiterhin in tiefen Zügen atmend.

Granger nickte zustimmend, trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Mit einem viel zu kräftigen Ruck riss sie die Schublade des Nachtschrankes auf. Sie rutschte fast aus der Führung und Granger hievte sie mit zitternden Händen zurück.

Er rollte genervt mit den Augen und griff nach dem Trank; was sie nur noch nervöser machte.

Natürlich hatten sie alle _Respekt_ vor ihm. Vielleicht sogar etwas Angst. Schlussendlich hatte sogar seine eigene Mutter _Respekt_ vor ihm gezeigt. Und es war merkwürdig gewesen. Doch er hatte es ihr angesehen. Mit jeder Sprosse, die er erklomm, hatte sie mehr Abstand zu ihm gehalten.

Schlussendlich war sie sogar zusammengezuckt, wenn er aufgebraust war. Früher hatte sie ihn geohrfeigt, wenn er sich ihr oder seinem Vater gegenüber respektlos verhalten hatte. Heute tolerierten sie es, weil sie eine scheiß Angst vor ihm hatten. Seine eigenen Eltern…

Er lachte bitter.

Granger sah ihn überrascht an. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ein kleines, merkwürdiges Ding. Besagte Hand zitterte und sie blickte kurz unsicher zur Tür. Wiesel hatte vor einigen Minuten den Raum verlassen und sie waren wieder allein.

„Du erinnerst mich an meine Mutter", lachte er bitter, „im Grunde tut ihr das alle."

Natürlich war er sicher, dass der Rotschopf nicht weit war. Höchstens ein paar Schritte von der Tür entfernt. Er konnte ihn mit jemandem sprechen hören.

„Was?", fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

Er nahm einen Schluck des Trankes gegen die Übelkeit und sah sie an. „Dieses ganze Gezitter und Zurückweichen. Ich bin mein eigener Vater geworden, was?"

„Haben wir nicht allen Grund dazu?" Sie wirkte plötzlich überraschend gefasst.

Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin hier um zu kooperieren, Granger. Nicht um euch aus dem Hinterhalt abzustechen."

Ein Nicken und sie sah einen Moment, in ihren Gedanken versunken, auf das Ding in ihrer Hand. Dann blickte sie wieder auf, trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. „Darf ich?" Mit fragendem Blick hielt sie das Ding in die Höhe.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das?"

„Oh", hauchte sie und sah es errötend an. „Ein Fieberthermometer. Ich möchte deine Temperatur im Auge behalten. Nur für den Fall-"

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Nicken.

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Ich verstehe. Ich bin kein Narr, Granger", gab er zurück und deutete ihr an endlich zur Sache zu kommen.

Mit einem Nicken drückte sie auf dem Thermometer herum bis ein leises Piepsen erklang. Anschließend reichte sie es ihm und er steckte es zögernd in seinen Mund. So wie er es mit den ihm bekannten Dingern immer gemacht hatte.

Einen Moment befürchtete er etwas falsch zu machen. Sich lächerlich zu machen, weil er das offensichtliche Muggelding falsch anwendete. Doch sie sagte nichts, also entspannte er sich.

Sie schwiegen und starrten gemeinsam ins Leere… Bis das Ding in seinem Mund zu piepsen begann. Draco zuckte heftig zusammen und zog das Thermometer hastig aus seinem Mund. Viel zu hastig…

Granger trat schief grinsend an ihn heran und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Es ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass es fertig ist", schmunzelte sie.

Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung reichte er ihr das kleine Ding. „Das war mir bewusst", sagte er dann und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„37,1. Das ist sehr gut", sagte sie, verstaute das kleine Ding wieder in der Schublade und sah ihn an. „Ich werde mit den anderen unten auf dich warten. Harry und Remus möchten mit dir sprechen. Wegen der Sache mit deinem _Verschwinden_."

Natürlich. Potter, Lupin und er waren gestern nach reichlicher Überlegung zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass er in Folge seines Überlaufes auch nachvollziehbar von der Bildfläche verschwinden musste.

Er konnte nicht inkognito zurück in Voldemorts Reihen. Selbst wenn sie die verräterische Corona nicht direkt bemerken würden, würden sie es früher oder später tun. Denn sie würde wachsen. Würde nach und nach das gesamte Grau seiner Iris einnehmen.

Und wenn er auffliegen würde, wäre er ganz sicher ein toter Mann.

Für ihn brauchten sie also einen anderen Plan. Einen der seine Leute, und auch seine Familie, möglichst wenig in Skepsis versetzten würde. Denn all seine Informationen brachten ihnen natürlich nichts, wenn der Dunkle Lord Verdacht schöpfen würde.

Um seine Eltern machte er sich zugegeben weniger Sorgen…

Sein Vater war eh die meiste Zeit zu betrunken um klar zu denken. Einzig seine Mutter würde ihn wahrscheinlich spätestens in einer Woche vermissen und sich ihre Gedanken machen.

Der Dunkle Lord hingegen würde sofort in Argwohn verfallen, wenn er auf seine Rufe nicht reagieren würde.

Draco blickte hinab auf sein Mal. Unsicher, ob er es heute Nacht vielleicht durch den Schlaftrank überhört hatte. Es wäre das erste Mal seit Jahren gewesen. So wie es wohl auch die erste Nacht seit vielen Jahren war, in der er durchgeschlafen hatte.

„Nicht rumlungern, mach, dass du aus dem Bett kommst", riss in Wiesel aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bist hier nicht um Urlaub zu machen."

* * *

zu [1]: Ich habe kein Medizinstudium genossen und rate bei dieser Menge, sowie beim Behandlungssinn und der Anwendung, jetzt mal munter und dreist ins Blaue…. ;)

**Anmerk:** Ich habe die Antibiotika-Menge nach einem Hinweis in realistischere 7 ml geändert. Ich danke **Miss Hazeleyes**, die mich via PM ein wenig aufklärte. Deine Informationen werde ich in den kommenden Chaps zu nutzen versuchen. :)

Natürlich bin ich nach wie vor für jeden Hinweis dankbar, aber als Laie kann ich natürlich nicht vermeiden, dass sich gerade bei solchen Dingen wie medizinischem Know-how kleine Patzer einschleichen…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Was schlägst du also vor? Hast du einen Plan?"

„Natürlich habe ich einen Plan, Potter. Glaubst du ich wäre noch so verdammt lebendig, wenn ich keinen hätte?", gab Draco bitter lachend zurück.

„Wie sah denn dein Plan vor zwölf Stunden aus, Malfoy? Wo wir gerade von _verdammt lebendig _sprechen", warf Wiesel gehässig ein.

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich, er ließ die Fingernägel geräuschvoll über das Holz fahren.

_

* * *

_

Da bin ich mal wieder… :)

_Ohne Große Worte: Danke an Fränzi, India und Mean für´s Rumspinnen, Erstlesen und Meinung geigen. Und natürlich danke an Fränzi fürs Betalesen… :)_

_Und natürlich auch vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer, für die erheiternden Rückmeldungen. Ihr habt keinen Schimmer, wie sehr das aufbaut. :) Oder vielleicht doch.. *lach*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Stroiner: Ojee, ich fürchte, da musste ich die mit dem Veritaserum wohl enttäuschen. Das hatte ich jetzt so noch nicht eingeplant. *lach* Aber, ich kann dir versichern: Dinge, mit denen so keiner gerechnet hat, kommen noch ne ganze Menge… Und danke für das Lob… :)_

_India: Danke Sweety und ich freue mich, dass du daran mir kreativ bestehst und beigestanden hast, auch wenn du am Anfang so deine Zweifel hattest. ;) Aber vor allem freue ich mich, dass ich auch bei dir und der Entstehung von Lilienfeuer teilhaben darf… ;)_

_Die-na: Ja, Malfoy ist eben ein Snob. Um den Hals fallen kann er ihr ja aber auch später noch… *lach* _

_Hattu: Hihi… Ja, finde ich auch… Ich habe bisher wirklich nur dieses eine Band gelesen. Aber, wenn du schon sagst du bist ein Junkie, muss ich mir die anderen wohl auch einmal ansehen. ;) Einem Hund namens Malfoy? Na, ich weiß ja nicht… *lach* _

_Fränzi: Hey Wuschel Nummer 1… *lach* Wieder einmal weiß ich nicht, was ich schreiben soll, da man sich ja bereits alles Alberne oder auch Gute in den stundenlangen Rumspinn-Sessions um die Ohren haut. Aber, wie immer Danke für die erheiternde und liebe Review… :) Und denk an das Diddle-Duftpapier… *hihi* *knuddel* _

_HexenLady: Na, warte ab. Ron wird euch noch alle überraschen… ;) *lach* _


	6. Chapter 5: Bewegungslos nach Askaban

**5. **Bewegungslos nach Askaban

Dieses Mal erwartete Potter ihn überraschend in der Küche, und nicht komplett abgeschottet in dem abgelegenen Kabuff von gestern.

Natürlich konnte er es dem Goldjungen der Zauberwelt nicht verübeln. Potter hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren zur perfekten Zielscheibe gemausert. Schlussendlich vor allem, weil nach und nach immer mehr namenhafte und begabte Magier der hellen Seite fielen und ihn mehr oder weniger schutzlos zurückließen.

Dumbledores Tod war nur der Anfang gewesen. Dich gefolgt von Snapes und Moodys vor einigen Jahren…

Während er sich am Tisch niederließ, versuchte er einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen. Doch die kleine Weasley stellte sich ihm mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck in den Weg.

„Denk nicht einmal daran", flüsterte sie.

Draco hob lachend eine Augenbraue. „Woran? An das Wetter? Die frische Luft da draußen?"

„Du kannst diesen Ort nicht lokalisieren. Er ist verdammt gut geschützt", mischte sich nun auch Potter ein. Dabei sah er von der Morgenzeitung auf: Dem Tagespropheten.

„Das hast du über den Grimmauldplatz sicher auch behauptet", gab der Blonde herausfordernd zurück, entschied aber dazu unauffällig einzulenken, als sich die Mienen aller Beteiligten verfinsterten. „Wie gut also, dass ich nicht vorhabe diesen Ort zu lokalisieren."

Potter hob ebenfalls die Augenbraue an, bevorzugte es aber scheinbar zu schweigen.

Granger riss sie alle aus der Stille, indem sie polternd ins Zimmer taumelte. Scheinbar war sie über die Stufe am Eingang gestolpert und sah in einem Haufen Bücher stehend gerade so jämmerlich aus, dass er einen Moment lachen musste.

Mit einem strafenden Blick beugte sie sich zu den Büchern und hievte sie neben sich auf das Tischende. Alle Beteiligten sahen ihr dabei zu, bis Ginevra Weasley schließlich zu ihr rüber schlich und sich zu ihr auf den Boden hockte.

„Irgendwelche interessanten Themen im Propheten Potter?", fragte Draco schließlich und ignorierte die beiden Frauen, die nur wenige Meter neben ihm auf dem Boden hockten.

„Was verstehst du unter interessant, Malfoy?"

„Natürlich keine Anschläge oder dergleichen. Schließlich gab es seit vorgestern keine und auch wir…", er stockte, war über seine Wortwahl eine Sekunde tatsächlich überrascht. Dann räusperte er sich und fuhr fort. „Auch Voldemorts Reihen müssen sich von dem vorgestrigen Schlag erholen. Der nächste wird am nächsten Donnerstag stattfinden. Ziel werden Calaido McGries und ihr heimlicher Verlobter Steven Harres sein."

McGies war eine Überläuferin. Doch nicht nur dass, sie hatte sich mit einem Schlammblut eingelassen. Wahrscheinlich war dies der Grund ihres Entschlusses. McGies und der Orden waren ganz offensichtlich ahnungslos, dass Voldemort ihr Verrat bereits seit Monaten bekannt war…

Potter hob überrascht die Augenbraue. Natürlich…

Er hatte ihnen nicht mit einem Schlag die besten Informationen gegeben; viele davon sollte er selber nicht einmal wissen, was sie besonders interessant machte. Denn egal was passieren würde, Voldemort würde diesbezüglich nicht allzu schnell Planänderungen einführen. Diese Informationen jetzt und einfach so herauszuplaudern, wäre also langweilig und wenig produktiv. Er würde ihnen seine Trümpfe erst auf den Tisch spucken, wenn er sich sicher war…

Ja, wenn er sich was sicher war?

Er wusste es nicht…

„Callie und Steven sind durch-", begann Potter langsam.

„Durch 12 Auroren geschützt. Weil Callie in der..", er überlegte kurz. „14 Woche schwanger ist."

Ginny richtete sich mit großen Augen neben dem Tisch auf, stützte sich währenddessen an der Kante ab. Granger tat es ihr mit entrüsteter Miene gleich.

„Harry, wir müssen-", begann das weibliche Wiesel mit großen Augen.

Doch wieder einmal spielte Draco einen Trumpf aus und fiel jemandem in dieser erbärmlichen Runde ins Wort. „Sie warnen, Weasley? Vollkommen unvorbereitet in die Höhle des Löwen einrennen und die Todesser aufschrecken, die ihr bereits seit Wochen auf Schritt und Tritt folgen?"

Stille…

Er lehnte sich zufrieden grinsend vor. „Das ist euer Problem Potter. Sind Dumbledores Worte wirklich spurlos an dir abgeperlt?"

Potter zog die Stirn kraus, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

Draco fuhr fort. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie ihr es immer wieder schafft nackt in Troja einzufallen und dieses gigantisch große Pferd draußen zu vergessen."

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich die Metapher zur Hilfe holte, die er früher so oft mit Zabini spottend genutzt hatte. Als sie noch jünger und naiver gewesen waren. Als es ihn tatsächlich noch amüsiert hatte, Potter und seine Leute scheitern zu sehen.

„Was schlägst du also vor? Hast du einen Plan?"

„Natürlich habe ich einen Plan, Potter. Glaubst du ich wäre noch so verdammt lebendig, wenn ich keinen hätte?", gab Draco bitter lachend zurück.

„Wie sah denn dein Plan vor 12 Stunden aus, Malfoy? Wo wir gerade von _verdammt lebendig _sprechen", warf Wiesel gehässig ein.

Seine Hand verkrampfte sich, er ließ die Fingernägel geräuschvoll über das Holz fahren.

„Ron", meldete sich Potter zu Wort und ließ sich vor fallen. Mit müden Augen stützte er sich am Tisch ab und blätterte lieblos die erste Seite des Tagespropheten um. „Das bringt uns gerade alles andere als weiter."

Wiesel verstummte, seine Miene verwandelte sich in Stein.

Draco blieb matt. Das hier war alles andere als befriedigend. Doch sollte es das nicht sein?

Weasleys dummes Gesicht zu sehen, weil sein heiliger Freund ihn zurechtgestutzt hatte.

Nein, war es nicht…

Also zog er vor, es zu ignorieren.

„Sie werden sich nächsten Donnerstag um genau 23.45 Uhr auf den Maisfeldern, südlich von McGries Anwesen, formieren. Alle… Dort werden sie sich zehn Minuten lang absprechen um sich auf den nächsten Schritt vorzubereiten. Sie werden um Punkt 0 Uhr das Haus stürmen. Keine Sekunde eher, aber auch nicht später…"

Potter sah ihn fragend an. „Wir haben also fünfzehn Minuten, um Callie und Steve da unbemerkt raus zu holen?"

Draco nickte. Potter war scheinbar doch intelligenter, als er gedacht hatte.

„Und dann werden wir diesen Scheißkerlen den Arsch versohlen", schnaubte Wiesel neben ihm aufgebracht und schlug so heftig auf den Tisch, dass seine Schwester und Granger zusammen zuckten.

Wiesel war scheinbar eher weniger intelligent, als er erwartet hatte…

„Oder auch: Sie werden euch den Arsch versohlen. So, wie sie es die letzten Male auch getan haben", schnappte Draco.

Der Rotschopf taxierte ihn mit einem strafenden Seitenblick. „Du willst sagen, wie du es getan hast, Malfoy."

Draco lehnte sich heiser lachend zurück. „Merlin, Weasley."

„Merlin, Weasley? Ich gib dir gleich, Merlin Weasley!"

„Verdammt, nutze deinen Kopf Wiesel. Nur dieses eine Mal. Ihr habt die Chance zwei wichtige Mitspieler zu retten. Also rettet diese zwei, anstatt acht andere vollkommen grundlos zu opfern."

„Das ist also dein Plan?" Ein gehässiges Lachen entwischte die Kehle des vermaledeiten Dreckfängers.

Draco lehnte sich wieder etwas vor. „Jawohl. Fürs Erste ist er das. Ihnen so oft dazwischenfunken, wie nur möglich. Bevor der Dunkle Lord ausrastet und zum finalen Gegenschlag ausholt. Und DANN, nur dann solltet ihr bereit sein ihnen den Arsch zu versohlen. Weil ihr es schaffen könntet vorerst 24 eurer Leute zu retten. Ohne dabei gleich 48 zu verlieren…"

Schweigen… Sie sahen ihn an, als hätte er ihnen gerade den heiligen Gral präsentiert…

„24 unserer Leute stehen auf eurer Abschussliste?", meldete sich dann schließlich Ginevra Weasley zu Wort.

Er blickte auf, bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick „Wenn wir vom nächsten Monat sprechen ja…"

Potter regte sich. „Wie viele insgesamt?"

128 in den kommenden sechs Monaten… All die Muggel und Schlammblüter ausgeschlossen, die sie immer wieder als kleine Warnungen ins Jenseits schickten…

Doch er zog einfach nur eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Eins nach dem anderen Potter. Nur so kommt ihr ans Ziel."

Wiesel schrie regelrecht wütend auf. „Das ist alles? Glaubst du wirklich, das ist genug?"

Ein Grinsen. „Natürlich Wiesel. Es ist mehr als ihr ohne mich haben würdet."

„Wir brauchen Namen. Als…", das weibliche Wiesel ließ sich neben dem Goldjungen auf einen der Stühle fallen. „…Absicherung. Anhaltpunkt."

Granger stand sprachlos neben ihm. Und er musterte sie, bis sie mit skeptischer Miene zur Anrichte zurücktrat. Dann sah er Potter und seine Liebste, es war nach wie vor offensichtlich, an. „Nächste Woche McGries. Übernächste Woche euer Knotenpunkt in Essex, und mit euren Leuten dort auch Aberdean und Sushest. Am letzten Samstag des Monats werden sie dann euren Einfallversuch in Madlock Manor vereiteln."

„Woher?", fragte Potter überrascht.

Draco schüttelte erneut grinsend den Kopf. Er brauchte gar nicht aussprechen, was er dachte. Sie alle wussten es auch so.

-v-

Harry rieb sich sichtlich angestrengt die Stirn. Sie starrte benommen ins Leere. Das waren so viele Informationen und doch so entsetzlich wenige in einem. Obwohl es mehr war, als sie seit langem bekommen hatten.

Ein Blick auf Malfoy sagte ihr jedoch, dass er noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen hatte zu plaudern. Aber dafür war er ja eigentlich hier. Was ging also in seinem Kopf vor?

„Du wirst uns zur Seite stehen. Bei jedem einzelnen Einsatz", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich überraschend.

„Harry, das ist Wahnsinn", warf sie ein.

Wenn es sich hier um eine Falle handelte, war das eine denkbar schlechte Idee. Dann sollten sie Malfoy doch bestmöglich wegschließen, so dass nichts nach Außen sickern konnte.

Einen Moment sah der Schwarzhaarige sie an. Bestätigend. Er wusste worauf sie hinauswollte und dennoch sagte sein Blick aus, dass er diese Sache sehr wohl überdacht hatte. Also nickte sie und folgte seinem Blick zurück zum Blonden, der nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und sie teilweise amüsiert und auch interessiert zugleich musterte.

„Wir werden dich tarnen und es dir mittels Inkognito-Verdo-Zauber unmöglich machen dich deinen Leuten zu zeigen oder anzuvertrauen. Du wirst - in ihren Augen - einer von uns sein, Malfoy", sagte Harry.

Der Angesprochene regte sich kaum. Das einzige, was einen Funken Regung zeigte, war sein Gesicht. Dabei funkelten seine Augen spöttisch. Die Corona war von hier aus noch nicht zu erkennen.

„Euer Misstrauen ist wahrhaftig amüsant", knurrte er dann, schien aber zuzustimmen.

„Du scheinst hier etwas nicht kapiert zu haben, Malfoy. Du wirst keine Chance haben mit ihnen krumme Dinger zu drehen. Außer du hast sie bereits im Voraus geplant. Und dann wird dein Arsch ebenfalls dran glauben müssen", fauchte Ron.

„Wiesel, _du _scheinst nicht verstanden zu haben, dass hier nicht alle als Kleinkind auf den Kopf gefallen sind. Ich habe sehr wohl _kapiert_", gab der Blonde überheblich zurück und Rons Halsschlagader begann zu pochen.

„Ron", flüsterte sie und trat langsam um den Tisch herum. Hinter ihm kam sie schließlich zum Stehen und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ihr bester Freund entspannte sich unter ihrem Griff etwas. Dann richtete er sich schnaubend auf und schoss um den Tisch herum. Vor der Anrichte blieb er stehen, riss wahllos einige Schränke auf.

„Was machst du?", fragte sie den Rothaarigen, während einen Moment alle Augen auf ihm lagen.

Sogar Malfoy runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe Hunger. Ich mache mir Pfannkuchen", warf er zornig über seine Schulter hinweg, zog geräuschvoll einen Teller aus dem Stapel im Schrank. Natürlich griff er sich einen der unteren und brachte den buntgemischten Tellerturm beängstigend zum Schwanken.

Hektisch sprang sie auf, nahm die Kurve um Malfoy so eng, dass ihre Schulter ihn nicht nur streifte, sondern der Aufprall ihn gegen die Tischkante warf. Er bedachte sie mit einem Funkeln, das sie jedoch nicht bemerkte.

Direkt hinter Ron, der gerade hektisch eine Rührschüssel aus dem Schrank zog, kam sie zum Stehen. Dabei kam ihnen die Hälfte des Inhaltes entgegen. Gott sei Dank bestand dieser größtenteils aus Plastikwaren und nichts ging zu Bruch.

„Eine Sache noch, Malfoy. Bevor wir zu dir kommen", hörte sie Harry hörbar irritiert sagen.

Einen Augenblick streichelte sie Ron beruhigend über den Rücken, warf dem Tumult am Tisch jedoch immer wieder verstohlene Seitenblicke zu.

„Lass mich das machen", wisperte sie ihm zu und versuchte die Schüssel aus seinen verkrampften Fingern zu lösen.

„Ich kann das auch selber", knurrte Ron und versuchte sie beiseite zu drängen.

„Die wäre?", entgegnete Malfoy im Hintergrund und sie sah, wie sich der Rothaarige neben ihr verkrampfte.

„Ich fasse es nicht", flüsterte Ron und trat beiseite.

Mione nahm die Schüssel nickend an sich. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl. Du hast gehört, was er uns bieten kann."

Mit hektischen Bewegungen holte sie Mehl und Zucker aus dem Hängeschrank über dem rustikalen Herd.

Ron sah ihr schweigend dabei zu.

„Wir wollen Winters. Es ist uns egal wie du es anstellst, aber wir wollen sie."

Sie verharrte einen Moment, lauschte etwas angestrengter.

Abigail Winters war, direkt nach Malfoy, wohl Voldemorts bester _Mann_. Die 27-Jährige war an Grausamkeit und Gewitztheit kaum zu überbieten und mehrere Male waren sie bei dem Versuch sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen gescheitert. Fünfmal war sie vor der Festnahme entkommen, zweimal danach…

Beim letzten Mal hatte sie Moody überwältigt…

Hinter ihr lachte Malfoy höhnisch auf. „DAS wird kein Zuckerschlecken, Potter. Abigail ist verdammt…"

„Blutrünstig und geistesgestört?", schnarrte Ron über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Ja, das auch", antwortete der Blonde herablassend. „Ich wollte aber eher auf ihre äußerst flinken und geschickten Charakterzüge hinaus. Abi ist immer die erste die kommt und geht. Und dabei geht sie über sämtliche Leichen. Ich denke, letztendlich wäre noch nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord vor ihr sicher."

„Das macht sie angreifbar", sagte Harry.

Sie stellte die Pfanne auf den Herd und erhitzte etwas Butter darin.

Malfoy lachte. „_Das_ macht sie vor allem unberechenbar und gefährlich, Potter."

„Bist du dabei?"

„Natürlich."

Unkonzentriert mischte sie das Mehl mit dem Zucker und holte die Packung Eier aus dem Kühlschrank ohne hinein zu sehen. Zweimal verfehlte sie die Packung. Schließlich zerschlug sie abwesend zwei Eier im Mehl und goss etwas Milch dazu. Anschließend verrührte sie alles mit einem gewöhnlichen Rührbesen. Ihre Bewegungen waren dabei so hektisch wie ihr Blick, der immer wieder zwischen dem Herd und dem Tumult am Tisch hin und her sprang.

„Dann kommen wir jetzt zum meinem Plan", fuhr Harry fort.

Malfoy rutschte deutlich hörbar mit dem Stuhl über den Steinboden und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Sein Kinn legte er in seine Hände und drückte den Rücken perfekt durch…

„Heute Morgen haben unsere Leute beim Ministerium eine Pressemitteilung rausgegeben. In dieser steht, dass wir dich vorgestern nach dem Überfall auf…", Harry stockte, ließ die genaue Beschreibung des Ortes, an dem vor noch nicht einmal 48 Stunden so viele Menschen gestorben waren aus.

„Stellen konnten", beendete Malfoy den Satz.

Kurzes Schweigen. Vielleicht nickte Harry auch unbemerkt. Denn kurze Zeit später fuhr er fort.

„Momentan bist _du_ also auf dem Weg nach Askaban. Ende nächster Woche, werden wir dann bekannt geben, dass du in den nächsten Tagen den Kuss des Dementoren erhalten wirst."

„_Ich_ bin gerade auf dem Weg?", fragte Malfoy scheinbar interessiert. Vielleicht auch leicht amüsiert, sie konnte es nicht deuten.

Mione goss den Teig in die brutzelnde Pfanne und drehte sich um.

Dennoch konnte sie Harry grinsen hören, als er weitersprach. „Es brauchte nur Vielsafttrank und einen unserer Leute."

„Ich war gestern Abend so frei", sagte Ginny.

Mione schaute gerade noch rechtzeitig über ihre Schulter, um zu sehen wie ihre Freundin Malfoy mit den Fingern eine Schere andeutete.

Der Blonde schenkte ihr ein anerkennendes Grinsen. Zeitgleich betastete er sich jedoch prüfend den Hinterkopf. Mione tat es ihm mit einem Blick gleich, aber da war nichts zu sehen. Ginny war offensichtlich geschickt oder vorsichtig gewesen.

„Das ist gut, für das Goldene…", er stockte, ließ seinen Blick über sie alle wandern. „Quartett?"

Harry lachte auf. „Du wirst noch staunen, Malfoy."

„Ja, da wette ich drauf. Aber, habt ihr auch mit meiner Mutter gewettet?"

„Natürlich haben wir das. Aber die Beweislast ist einfach zu erdrückend."

Beide Männer lachten und es war merkwürdig sie so zu sehen. Gemeinsam.

Malfoy hustete, lehnte sich wieder etwas im Stuhl zurück.

„Harry, habt ihr einen Moment für mich und…" „Zabini", beendete Mione im Stillen den Satz. Doch natürlich verstummte Neville, als er Malfoy am Tisch erblickte.

Lupin stand dicht hinter ihm in der Tür und warf Harry einen auffordernden Blick zu. Natürlich. Immerhin hatte Zabini, als aktiver Überläufer, nicht alle Zeit der Welt.

„Natürlich." Harry, Ginny und Ron richteten sich langsam auf.

„Wir reden später weiter, Malfoy", sagte der Schwarzhaarige an den Blonden gewand, der ihnen nickend hinterher sah.

„Bleibst du einen Augenblick bei ihm?", fragte er dann an sie gewandt.

Sie sah von der Pfanne auf und nickte.

„Hey, was ist mit deinen Pfannekuchen?", warf sie Ron in den Flur hinterher.

Ron wandte sich kurz um. „Gib sie dem Hund", schnarrte er dann grinsend und folgte den anderen.

Ließ sie mit ihm zurück…

Unbehaglich linste sie über ihre Schulter hinweg, während sie die Teigscheibe langsam und bedacht in der Pfanne von beiden Seiten gleichmäßig bräunte.

Malfoy erhob sich hinter ihr von seinem Stuhl und sie zuckte etwas zusammen. Doch er beugte sich nur vor und angelte nach dem zurückgeblieben Tagespropheten.

„Magst du Pfannkuchen?", fragte sie, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

Er ließ sich nahezu geräuschlos wieder auf den Stuhl sinken, sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Nein."

„Du solltest aber etwas essen."

„Wirst du es mir denn auch prachtvoll auf dem Boden und in einem goldenen Napf servieren?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Spott. Er hatte die Zeitung unter sich ausgebreitet und studierte sie feinsäuberlich.

Sie lachte bitter, lud den Pfannekuchen auf den bereitgestellten Teller. Dann zog sie die Schublade auf, musterte einen Moment die Messer und Gabeln im Inneren. Schließlich holte sie nur eine Gabel hervor und stellte beides neben ihm ab.

„Nein, werde ich nicht", zischte sie dabei und drehte sich erneut zur Anrichte um.

Komischerweise war es nicht so schlimm mit ihm allein zu sein, wie sie befürchtet hatte.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie einen Kessel mit Wasser gefüllt und zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank geholt.

„Möchtest du Tee?", fragte sie dann.

Hinter ihr hörte sie die Gabel auf dem Teller klappern. Er antwortete nicht direkt, also wandte sie sich um. Wie erwartet, kaute er langsam und bedacht, sah sie an. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie jedoch nicht wirklich deuten. Also nahm sie es als _ja _und zog zwei Teebeutel aus dem Teekästchen neben den Herdplatten.

„Wir haben leider nur Teebeutel", fuhr sie fort.

Er sah sie schweigend an, nahm einen weiteren Bissen und kaute langsam. Sein Mund blieb dabei peinlich verschlossen. Erst als er geschluckt hatte, begann er zu sprechen.

„Earl Grey, mit einem Schuss Zitrone und Honig", sagte er dann grinsend und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Mione legte irritiert die Stirn in Falten. Genau so trank sie ihren Tee…

Sie schluckte, erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Wir haben keinen Honig mehr." Ihre Hand hatte sich um den Kessel verkrampft, den sie gerade von der Herdplatte angehoben hatte.

„Ich trinke ihn eh gut durchgezogen und ohne alles." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gehässiges Wispern, während er die Zeitung aufnahm und geräuschvoll umblätterte.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Du bringst mir also Manieren bei, Flohbeutel?", entgegnete er höhnisch.

„Eine interessante Wortwahl hast du da. Du, der in einigen Wochen wahrscheinlich selber von Flöhen befallen sein wird. Oder von Würmern zerfressen."

„Ist das also ein Bekenntnis? Stehst du endlich zu deinen kleinen Mitbewohnern?"

Wiesel zuckte erneut wütend zusammen.

„Ron, reiß dich zusammen", schnappte das Schlammblut. „Er reizt dich absichtlich. Siehst du das denn nicht?"

„Granger, Wiesel sieht die Erkenntnis nicht einmal, wenn sie sich ihm nackt ins Gesicht setzt", spottete er.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Na, ratet mal, wer hier ist… ;) Der gute Zwilling… *lach*

_Da ich bei Dark in den letzten Wochen so gut vorankam, dachte ich mir, ich teile ein Außer-Plan-Chap mit euch… Und da ich heute wirklich den ganzen Tag unterwegs war, und entsprechend fertig bin, wird das hier etwas kürzer als sonst…_

_Danke an meine kreativen Beistand-Mädels (__**Fränzi, India und Mean**__) und danke an alle __**Reviewer**__… *knuddel* Und an alle die, die Stilllesen. Natürlich gilt mein Dank auch euch, aber ich würde mich über eine klitze-kleine Rev wirklich wie ein Schneekönig freuen… :) Und falls nicht, mache ich Draco zum Undog und lasse Mione Ron heiraten! So… *laut lach* Na, das war jetzt natürlich nur Spaß. Aber, fordert mich, aka meinem bösen Zwilling, nicht heraus… ;)_

_Kurze Reviewtime:_

_**HexenLady**__: Draco tot, als Undog oder gar als Lamia? Ich denke, diese Anspielung/Frage habe ich via PM ja bereits beantwortet/erläutert/zerschlagen… ;) *lach* Und ich denke, ich habe die FF gefunden. Anastasia Grey und Severus? Ich werde es mir auf jeden Fall mal anschauen… Dank für den Tipp… :)_

_**Stroiner**__: Ich hoffe im positiven Sinne (bzgl. Der Überraschungen… ;))… Und es freut mich, dass dir die Darstellung gefallen hat. In Dracos Darstellung gehe ich in dieser Story wirklich sehr auf. Er hat es/und ist auch nicht einfach, was das Schreiben ebenfalls kompliziert macht. Aber, eben ziemlich spannend, was sich hoffentlich auch auf die Story abfärben wird… *lach*_

_**Lalilu**__: Danke.. Und ich hoffe, du bleibst auch weiterhin dabei und findest es super. Ich werde mir Mühe geben… ;)_

_**Die-na**__: Nein, das tue ich eindeutig nicht… *lach* Sie werden war? Meinst du warm? Ja, warm wird vor allem sehr bald Draco werden…. Und zwar im - äh… verrate ich nicht… -Chapter… *hihi* ;) _


	7. Chapter 6: Geschöpfe der Nacht

_**Warning: **Mehr oder weniger detaillierte und brutale Gewaltbeschreibungen…_

**6. **Geschöpfe der Nacht

Am Abend geleiteten sie ihn erneut zu Bett, wie einen Schwerverbrecher und ein Kleinkind in einem. Der Verbrecher mochte er zwar sein, doch er war alles andere als ein Kind. Daher raubte es ihm zunehmend den letzten Nerv. Draco fragte sich, wie lange sie diese Behandlung aufrechterhalten würden. Denn er war sich sicher, dass ihm in kürzester Zeit der Kragen platzen würde.

Wiesels Blick lag gelangweilt auf ihm, während er sich gemächlich das graue Shirt überzog. Da es auf links war, drehte und wendete er es langsam in seinen Händen, bis er es schließlich umschlug.

„Wollen wir das _ins Bett_ _gehen_ herauszögern, Malfoy?", fragte Weasley amüsiert. Dabei sprach er beabsichtigt tadelnd, so als würde er tatsächlich mit einem quengelnden Kind sprechen.

„Nicht doch _Daddy_", wisperte der Blonde herausfordernd. Betonte das typische Muggelwort, welches zunehmend auch möchtegern-moderne Magier nutzten, absichtlich überzogen. „Ich möchte so gerne noch etwas lesen."

Wiesels Miene verzog sich nicht im Geringsten als er weitersprach. „Was denn, mein _Kleiner_?"

„Der Blutsauger und das Wiesel."

Weasleys Augenbraue schoss hoch, doch er schwieg.

„Das ist zu brutal, nicht wahr?"

„Wenn du von der Stelle sprichst, an der das Wiesel dem Blutsauger die scheiß Augen auskratzt: Eindeutig, ja", gab der Rotschopf gefasst zurück.

Draco zog sich grinsend das Shirt über, lies sein Gegenüber dabei jedoch keinen Augenblick aus den Augen.

„Ich mag die Stelle am liebsten, wo der Blutsauger dem Wiesel das dreckige Genick bricht", fügte er dann schneidend hinzu.

Weasleys Miene verzog sich etwas.

„Und ebenfalls seiner ganzen, dreckigen Familie", trieb er es auf die Spitze. Dem war er sich bewusst. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar einen Moment geplant.

Ebenso Wiesels Reaktion: Ihm entgleisten sämtliche Gesichtszüge, bevor er vor schoss und – ganz typisch Muggelfreund – nicht den Zauberstab zog, sondern die Hand zur Faust ballte.

Sie traf ihn hart, jedoch keinesfalls unvorbereitet mitten im Gesicht und der Blonde taumelte zurück. Lachend fasste er sich Sekunden später und musterte diese berechenbare Witzfigur spöttisch.

„Du bist so erbärmlich", höhnte er und wischte sich etwas Blut von der aufgeplatzten Unterlippe.

Irritiert hielt er inne. Nicht weil er geschockt war zu bluten. Er war mehr oder weniger überrascht. Es war nicht schmerzhaft genug gewesen, um zu bluten. Oder eher: Ganz offensichtlich war es das doch, allerdings unbemerkt.

„Na, spürst du es schon?"

Dracos Augenbraue schoss regelrecht von alleine hoch, als er sich dem Geschmack des Blutes bewusst wurde, welches gerade seinen Mund flutete. Es schmeckte bitter, metallisch sowie unangenehm vertraut und doch fremd. Wie Blut für einen Menschen schmecken sollte.

Er atmete hörbar durch und starrte auf seine blutverschmierten Finger hinab. Nichts…

Natürlich nicht. Dazu war es noch zu früh. Doch es würde nicht immer so sein. Irgendwann würde es sich ändern. Früher oder später. Wann auch immer das sein würde und davon ausgegangen, dass er diesen Punkt überhaupt erreichte.

Er lachte heiser, taxierte Weasley mit kalten Augen. „Du wirst es als Erstes erfahren. Versprochen."

„Was treibt ihr hier?", unterbrach Grangers Stimme sie.

Der wandelnde Wischmopp stand mit großen Augen in der Tür. Den Schlaftrank in der einen Hand, ein Dutzend ihm unbekannte und auch bekannte Dinge in der anderen.

Draco sog schneidend die Luft ein. Eines davon war ganz eindeutig das kleine Spritzending, mit welchem sie ihm gestern etwas Blut abgezapft hatte.

„Ich habe ihm nur Manieren beigebracht", sagte Weasley zischend, was ihm ein bitteres Lachen entlockte.

„Du bringst mir also Manieren bei, Flohbeutel?", entgegnete er höhnisch.

„Eine interessante Wortwahl hast du da. Du, der in einigen Wochen wahrscheinlich selber von Flöhen befallen sein wird. Oder von Würmern zerfressen."

„Ist das also ein Bekenntnis? Stehst du endlich zu deinen kleinen Mitbewohnern?"

Wiesel zuckte erneut wütend zusammen.

„Ron, reiß dich zusammen", schnappte das Schlammblut. „Er reizt dich absichtlich. Siehst du das denn nicht?"

„Granger, Wiesel sieht die Erkenntnis nicht einmal, wenn sie sich ihm nackt ins Gesicht setzt", spottete er.

Das Schlammblut sah ihn matt an. „Malfoy, du solltest jetzt besser ganz den Mund halten. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mir damit gleich besonders viel Zeit lasse." Ihre Aussage unterstützend hielt sie die kleine Folterausstattung hoch.

Innerlich verkrampfte sich etwas in ihm. Doch er zwang sich herablassend zu lachen. „Granger, glaubst du, du kannst mir _damit_ Angst machen?"

„Glaubst du, das tue ich nicht?"

Draco lachte erneut gespielt bitter und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut. War er gestern wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen?

„Wie süß. Hat der große, böse Wolf Angst vor Nadeln?", höhnte das Wiesel.

„Ron, bitte zwinge mich nicht dazu, dich rauszuschicken und mich mit ihm allein zu lassen", knurrte der Wischmopp sichtlich übermüdet und gereizt.

Ganz offensichtlich brauchte sie die ihm bevorstehende Mütze voll Schlaf um einiges nötiger als er.

„Sollen wir tauschen?", flüsterte er ihr amüsiert zu, als sie sich zu ihm vorbeugte und diese komische Schlinge um seinen Arm legte, die er bereits von gestern kannte. Er starrte über ihre Schulter angestrengt an die Wand und scherzte weiter. „Du schläfst dich aus und ich wälze deine Bücher für dich."

Der Stich erfolgte überraschend schmerzlos, beinahe unbemerkt und er atmete erleichtert aus. Dennoch schien sein Herz sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Es pumpte unbarmherzig rasend in seiner zu eng geworden Brust, schnürte ihm scheinbar etwas die Luft ab.

‚Ruhig ein- und ausatmen. Nur nicht das Gesicht verziehen', sagte er sich selber. Ein Mantra, welches ihn in den letzten Jahren so manche Folter oder auch zahlreiche Anhörung hatte überleben lassen.

Etwa die, die eine lange sichtbare Narbe an seiner Schulter zurückgelassen hatte. Versagen wurde bestraft. Hart bestraft. Und Voldemort schätzte es nicht, wenn diese Bestrafungen keine Spuren zurückließen. Die inneren Spuren zählten natürlich nicht.

Also legte er sehr viel Wert drauf, dass Blut spritze und Körperteile sich schmerzhaft und geradezu unerträglich verformten. Erst, wenn der Gefolterte wimmernd, blutend und mehr tot als lebendig am Boden lag, war er zufrieden. Wimmerte man jedoch zu früh, befand er es als äußerst unbefriedigend. Hier folgte oftmals weitere Folter; nicht selten sogar der Tod.

Damals, als er diese Narbe erhalten hatte, war sein Knochen bereits nach wenigen Minuten aus seinem verdrehten Arm getreten und hatte ihm die Wange zerkratzt. Er hatte weitere 1027 gezählte Sekunden nicht gewimmert…

Granger ignorierte ihn und schien sich einen Moment komplett auf das Zapfen zu konzentrieren. Viel schneller als erwartet schien sie zufrieden gestellt zu sein und löste die Schlinge, indem sich kurz auf die silbernen Schnalle drückte und schließlich daran zerrte.

Draco stellte überrascht fest, dass die Nadel bereits verschwunden war.

„Du hast mir nachspioniert", wisperte sie plötzlich. Dabei verschloss sie mit erschreckend ruhigen Händen das – nun mit seinem verschmutzten Blut gefüllte – Röhrchen.

Er runzelte die Stirn, presste sich die Watte, die sie ihm wortlos gereicht hatte, auf die Wunde…

-v-

„Wir haben dir nachspioniert. Ich hatte wahrlich Besseres zu tun", sagte er dann und ließ das Wattebäuschen viel zu früh auf das Nachtschränkchen fallen. Es traten noch einige Tropfen aus der Stichstelle, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören.

Mione verkrampfte sich. Sie hatte es gewusst. Hatte es wochenlang so oft gespürt. Damals hatte sie sogar mit Moody über dieses Gefühl gesprochen. Tagelang hatten speziell ausgebildete Auroren sie heimlich, natürlich mit ihrem Wissen, überwacht. Jedoch erfolglos.

Seitdem war sie nicht sicher, ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte, oder ob Voldemorts Männer einfach nur besser geworden waren.

„Ich habe mir aber jedes Mal mit Freuden die Berichterstattungen meiner Männer angehört", er sah sie mit einem Schnalzen an. „Granger, Granger…"

Ohne wirklich zu wissen warum, errötete sie. Sie hatte nichts getan, für das es sich zu schämen lohnte. Daher hatte sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer, auf was er hinaus wollte. Was sie zu dem Entschluss kommen schien, dass er mit ihr spielte; was nicht unbedingt unerwartet oder überraschend war. Dennoch brachte es sie für einen Moment aus der Fassung.

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Malfoy?", ertönte Rons Stimme schließlich dicht neben ihr.

Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung griff er sich den Schlaftrank und leerte den Becher mit zwei großen Schlücken.

„Entschuldige mich, Wiesel. Aber, ich bin plötzlich zu müde zum Antworten."

Mit aufgesetzt entschuldigender Miene schwang er sich ins Bett, zog die Decke fahrig über seine Beine. Als er sich abstützen wollte, um das Kissen anders zu positionieren, flatterten seine Lider bereits beachtlich. Er kämpfte sichtlich damit sie offen zu halten.

Neben ihr schoss Ron erschreckend schnell vor.

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht und ich hoffe, dass dir heute Nacht nicht irgendwas die Eier abschnürt. Wäre doch schade, wenn du für alle Ewigkeit ohne leben müsstest", wisperte er dem wegtretenden Blonden ins Ohr.

Malfoy lachte fahrig auf und sackte in sich zusammen. Seine Hand hob sich etwas und er schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Doch obwohl sein Mund sich leicht öffnete blieb er stumm. Mit seinem Mund schlossen sich auch seine Augen. Seine Hand fiel kraftlos auf seine Brust, die sich nun gleichmäßig unter der Bettdecke hob und senkte.

„Er ist so ein Arschloch", knurrte Ron neben ihr.

Mione nickte zustimmend, griff schließlich zu der Spritze mit den Antibiotika, die bisher unbeachtet neben der Ampulle mit dem Blut gelegen hatten.

„Hilf mir ihn auf die Seite zu drehen."

Ron sah sie fragend an, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen wurde. Er beäugte sie skeptisch, als sie den karierten Hosenbunt über Malfoys bleichen Hintern zurückschob und die Schutzkappe mit den Zähnen von der Spritze zog.

Und dieses Mal stieß sie so fest zu, dass sie fast sicher war, dass es Spuren zurücklassen würde. Doch es war ihr egal…

„Worauf wollte er hinaus?", fragte Ron sie, als sie zurück in den Wohnraum kamen.

Ginny hockte neben Harry auf dem Sofa. Ihre Beine hatte sie angezogen, den Rücken an ihren Freund gelehnt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Arme um die junge Weasley gelegt und sein Kopf ruhte in ihrem Haar, die Augen hatte er geschlossen.

Jedoch sahen beide auf, als sie die Stufen hinabstiegen. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und tauchte den Raum in ein beruhigendes Licht. Beinahe schon zu beruhigend.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron", gab sie genervt zurück und hielt am Sideboard inne, auf dem sie heute einige Bücher abgelegt hatte. Einem wollte sie heute noch genaueres Interesse zukommen lassen.

Auch wenn sie fürchtete, dass keines ihre Fragen wirklich zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte. Sie hatte heute Nachmittag wirklich jede Bücherei und jeden Bücherladen Londons abgeklappert: Sowohl die der Muggel als auch die der Magier.

Es gab unzählige schwachsinnige Abenteuerbücher, die beschrieben, wie eingebildete Magier Jagd auf Undogs machten. Natürlich handelte es sich hierbei meistens um übertriebene, blutrünstige und brutale Erzählungen. Amüsant war hierbei allerdings, dass es bisher keinem Magier wirklich gelungen war einen lebendigen Undog, in der Sprache der Lamia Vitias [1] - abgeleitet vom lateinischen vitium, was soviel wie Unvollkommenheit bedeutete -, zu fangen. Einer starb immer; wobei es meistens der Magier war.

Geschichten um die Vampir-Jagd gab es auch. Wenn man sich jedoch nur ein wenig mit der Thematik beschäftigt hatte, wurde einem bereits nach den ersten Seiten bewusst, dass sich der Schreiber wahrscheinlich niemals auch nur in der Nähe eines Lamia-_Nestes_ befunden hatte. Die einen waren also Fabeln, die anderen billige Horror- oder Abenteuerschinken.

Und dann gab es noch die kitschigen und idealisierten Liebesgeschichten, die denen der Muggel ins nichts nachstanden. C.C. Sparks *Geschöpfe der Nacht* hatte es im vergangenen Jahr auf die magischen Bestsellerlisten geschafft. Und da Mione sich im Voraus bereits stark mit den Lamia beschäftigt hatte, hatte sie es tatsächlich gelesen.

Natürlich hatte sie Sparks Geschichte nicht besonders viel Glauben geschenkt. Ihre Vampire waren auch solche. Sie glichen den Darstellungen der Muggeln stark; unterschieden sich aber hier und da eindeutig weit genug, dass sie sich ab und an gefragt hatte, ob Sparks vielleicht tatsächlich Kontakte hatte…

Nun ja. Jedenfalls hatte Mione die Geschichte gemocht. Ziemlich sogar; was wahrscheinlich am untoten Helden Sinclair de Witt lag, der so manches Magierinnenherz zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Unter anderem das von Romanheldin Cassidy Loire, der schönen Magierin, die wiederum sein untotes Herz erobert hatte.

Seufzend ließ sie das Buch wieder fallen, welches sie gerade aus dem Stapel gezogen hatte.

„_Geschöpfe der Nacht_? Glaubst du darin Informationen zu finden?", fragte Ron skeptisch neben ihr und sie ließ das Buch ertappt fallen.

„Natürlich nicht", spie sie aus und versuchte nicht zu erröten.

„Warum hast du es dann hier? Als Lektüre für Malfoy?"

„Himmel Ron. Bei dem was uns zur Verfügung steht, müssen wir wirklich nach allen Strohhalmen greifen", sagte sie und zog das Buch heraus, welchem sie sich heute tatsächlich widmen wollte: _Lamia – Fakten und Mythen_

„Die haben da Sex drin. Das habe ich jedenfalls gehört. Welchen Nutzen soll das für uns haben?"

Mit dem dicken Wälzer ließ sie sich auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin nieder. Schlug das Buch im Inhaltsverzeichnis auf, um zu überprüfen, wie umfangreich der Teil über die Infektion und die Wandlungszeit war. Leider war er in den meisten Büchern extrem kurz und unvollständig.

„Ron, Sparks wurde mehr als einmal nachgesagt, dass sie ihre Informationen aus erster Quelle hatte."

Der Angesprochene ließ sich schnaubend in den anderen Sessel fallen, balancierte das Buch auf seinem Schoss.

Mione errötete. „Was willst du damit?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Es lesen."

„Warum?"

Ein Schulterzucken. „Weil es hier sonst nichts zu tun gibt."

„Du könntest Schachspielen", murmelte sie und konzentrierte sich mit heißen Wangen auf das Inhaltsverzeichnis.

Neben ihr schlug Ron geräuschvoll das Buch auf, begann laut zu lesen. _„Es war eine Nacht wie jede andere. Und dennoch sollte es die letzte Nacht wie diese sein…"_

„Ron", blaffte sie und grapschte nach dem Buch in seiner Hand. Doch er entzog es ihr lachend, blätterte wahllos durch die zahlreichen Seiten, bevor er irgendwo in der Mitte stoppte und seine kornblauen Augen über die Zeilen wandern ließ. „Nicht, dass dein Interesse an Malfoy darauf beruht, dass er irgendwann vielleicht nicht an deinem Bein, sondern an deinem Hals nagt", spottete er dabei.

„Ron", hauchte sie und rieb sich die Augen, während er neben ihr erneut zu lesen begann.

„_Seine Lippen streiften meine Haut, während seine Zähne hauchdünne Striemen in sie rissen. Seine Nähe versetzte mich in pure Hysterie, seine Hände brachten meine Haut zum Brennen, wie das Sonnenlicht die seine. Stundenlang liebte er mich vor dem-",_ Ron stockte, lachte und pfiff anerkennend auf. „Stundenlang? Das ist doch jetzt aber Schwachsinn, oder?"

„Sie leben ewig", flüsterte Ginny grinsend, während sie sich auf dem Sofa zwischen Harrys Beine drängte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte.

„Hier steht erst als der Morgen graute, stoppte er. Ohne zu kommen?", Ron sah sie allen Ernstes fragend an.

„Sie leben nicht ewig", warf Mione errötend ein. „Sie leben nur verdammt lange Zeit. Und jetzt gib mir dieses elendige Buch, Ron."

_

* * *

_

zu [1] das Wort Vitias habe ich mir selber zusammen geschustert; übrigens auch das Wort Undog… ;) Wie oben beschrieben, stammt es vom lateinischen vitius ab, was soviel wie Fehler und Unvollkommenheit bedeutet.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Und du glaubst, das würdest du schaffen?", spottete er bedrohlich leise und stoppte mitten auf den Stufen, so dass sie gegen ihn prallte. „Bevor ich herumwirbele, dich zu Boden reiße und dir deinen Zauberstab entwende?"

Das Schlammblut zuckte hinter ihm zusammen, trat jedoch nur langsam eine Stufe zurück. „Malfoy, was bringt es dir, mir Angst zu machen?"

Er zuckte lachend mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Befriedigung."

Nun war es an ihr bitter zu lachen. Mit müden Augen taumelte sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Er folgte ihr langsam und unzufrieden. Irgendwie machte es so keinen Spaß.

„Ich habe Angst. Da hast du deine Befriedigung", sagte sie und öffnete einige Schränke, zog etwas Brot und Belag heraus. „Jedoch habe ich keine Angst vor dem Tod. Ich habe Angst davor, dass du uns betrügst. Weil wir diesen Krieg wahrscheinlich so, wie es gerade um uns steht, verlieren würden…"

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Mal wieder ich… ;) *lach*

_Wie immer möchte ich Danke sagen an meine Mädels __**Fränzi **__(Beta-Wuschel und Diddle-Duftpapierfan), __**India**__ (kreativer Beistand) und __**Mean**__ (kreativer Beistand und zweiter Paddelhalter)… ;) *knuddel*_

_Ansonsten geht meine zutiefst empfundene Dankbarkeit an meine lieben __**Leser**__ und __**Reviewer**__. Und ich kann nur weiterhin jeden Stillleser um eine kleine Kritik bitten. Mögt ihr Dark Kiss, mögt ihr es nicht oder habt ihr Fragen? Bitte, lasst es mich doch wissen… :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_**Fränzi**__: Tja, da es beim letzten Mal mit der Review/bescheuerten Reviewantwort nicht geklappt hat, kommt jetzt – wie versprochen – die besonders lange Reviewtime für dich….. hm…. Hmmm…. Hmmm… *lach* Nee, Spaß beiseite. Dass ich dankbar bin, weißt du ja. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht all die Nächte, in denen ich voller Dankbarkeit heulend hinter den Gewächshäusern auf dich gewartet habe… *laut lach* Und mir fehlen mal wieder die Worte, weil man sich irgendwie schon alles gesagt hat. *hihi* Aber, vielleicht soviel: Ich habe mit „unseren" Dracos – und allen Dracos die ich mal eben auf die Schnelle finden konnte - etwas für dich vorbereitet. Wir nennen uns die Crazy-Mothafuckkaaa-Malafoys und warten am Scheiterhaufen auf dich… *gröhl* Ojee…_

_**Die-na**__: hihihi… Wie süß… Das Selbe ist meinem Dad auch mal vor Jahren passiert. Das nennt man dann wohl Engagement und Liebe zur Arbeit. *lach* Mir ist das zB noch nie passiert… Ich bin ein faules Stück… ;) Hier regnet es übrigens auch nur… Pfui… Da muss ich ja schreiben, weil ich sonst nichts tun kann… *lach*_

_**HexenLady**__: Ich hab schon einmal reingeschaut und muss sagen, dass sie mir wirklich gut gefällt. Allerdings komme ich so selten zum Lesen, weil ich die freie Zeit, die ich habe, meistens zum Schreiben nutze. *lach* Aber, auf jeden Fall noch einmal Danke für den Tipp…_


	8. Chapter 7: Vertrauen für Vertrauen

**7. **Vertrauen für Vertrauen

Er hatte mit Potter und Lupin gesprochen, als diese mal wieder aufgrund eines wichtigen Zwischenfalles fortgerufen wurden und er alleine und gelangweilt mit dem weiblichen Wiesel und Granger, in dem kleinen Haus im Nirgendwo, zurückblieb.

Natürlich hatte er eine Ahnung, um welche Zwischenfälle es sich handelte. Wahrscheinlich um Zabini oder um einen der anderen Überläufer. Aber da sie ihm nach wie vor nur bis um die nächste, vorhersehbare Ecke trauten, blieb er hier außen vor…

Noch. Da war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Denn es war wirklich erschreckend, wie hilf- und ahnungslos Potter war. Lupin war clever, aber sichtlich überfordert. Selbst Ginevra schien dem Jungen-der-lebte eine größere Hilfe zu sein, als sein restlicher Hofstaat: Der momentan zum größten Teil aus ehemaligen Hogwartsschülern bestand. Etwa Longbottom, Lovegood, Finnigan und co.

Doch natürlich war keiner von ihnen mit Tonks, Black, Dumbledore, Snape oder Mad Eye zu vergleichen. Hier hatte der Dunkle Lord große Arbeit geleistet. Oder eher: Er hatte sie die große Arbeit leisten lassen. Sie mussten Potters Reihen geschickt ausdünnen. Dabei legte er keinen Wert auf die kleinen Fische.

Bis auf Lupin und Potter selber, war also mittlerweile fast niemand mehr übrig, der auf den ersten Blick eine wirkliche Gefahr darstellte.

Granger bildete die einzige Ausnahme. Sie war der Kopf, der den meisten Plänen das nötige Hintergrundwissen lieferte. Voldemort war das lange nicht bewusst. Granger war vorsichtig gewesen und so hatte er sie lange Zeit nur als eine Schwachstelle angesehen, die ihm vielleicht irgendwann nützlich sein konnte. Dies änderte sich, nachdem sie vor zwei Jahren zur Festname von Lestrange beitrug. Damals hatte der Dunkle Lord nach dem gewitzten Schlammblut verlangt, doch keiner hatte sie zu fassen bekommen.

Nachdem sie zur einzigen Verbindung zu Potter und seinem Hof geworden war, war Granger jedoch, wohl gezwungenermaßen, etwas unvorsichtiger geworden. Allerdings hatten seine Leute von da an zunehmend _absichtlich_ versagt, wenn es darum ging sie dingfest zu machen. Denn Potter, und somit Granger, waren nach wie vor die einzige Möglichkeit Voldemorts Wahnsinn zu entkommen.

Und da sich der Dunkle Lord in den vergangenen Jahren in seinem eigenen Wahn übertroffen hatte, erschien es den meisten nicht klug, sich die letzte Tür zu verschließen. Dafür nahmen sie sogar Folter in Kauf.

Eine Entscheidung, die Draco nicht immer hatte nachvollziehen können. Aber sein Verständnis war in den vergangenen Jahren zunehmend gewachsen.

Genervt drehte Draco eine weitere Runde durch das Zimmer, in das sie ihn vor einigen Stunden eingesperrt hatten. Jawohl, eingesperrt.

Weasley und Granger hatten ihn hier rauf gebracht und alle Fenster und Türen magisch und mehrfach verriegelt. Er war nicht ihr Verbündeter, er war ihr scheiß Gefangener…

Seufzend stützte er sich auf der Fensterbank ab und starrte durch das verdreckte Glas hinaus auf die von Bäumen umsäumte Lichtung, die er von hier aus erkennen konnte. Sie schien an einer Klippe zu enden. Jedoch wusste er nicht, ob sich dahinter das Meer oder einfach nur ein Tal befand. Soweit reichte seine Sicht dann doch nicht.

Sollte das alles sein? Alles, was er in den letzten Monaten sehen würde?

War der Preis, den er für das, was er getan hatte zahlen musste wirklich so verdammt hoch, dass er in einem stickigen Zimmer mit geschlossenen, schmutzigen Fenstern verrotten musste?

Er schloss die Augen, legte seine Stirn an das kühle Glas. Sein Mal brannte bereits seit Stunden. Und auch der alberne Trank, den Granger ihm gegen die Schmerzen verabreicht hatte, brachte es nicht zum Schweigen.

Tief ein- und ausatmen…

In der Dunkelheit konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Herzschlag. Sie sagten, im letzten Augenblick würde es aufhören zu schlagen. Allerdings schieden sich hier die Geister. Wie konnte etwas lebendig erscheinen, was nicht wenigstens halbwegs lebendig war?

Eins, zwei, drei, vier…

Irgendwann würde er es vielleicht sogar erfahren. Früher oder später.

… fünf, sechs, sieben, acht…

Ein Grummeln tief aus seinem Innersten.

Draco öffnete die Augen, starrte hinaus auf das Feld vor seinem Fenster, was auf der einen Seite am Waldrand endete und auf der anderen an der Klippe.

„Granger, Weasley", rief er und wandte sich zur Tür herum. „Ich will euer Kaffeekränzchen ja nicht stören, aber es dämmert bereits."

An der Tür angekommen lehnte er sich dagegen. Presste seine Handflächen und sein Ohr an das dunkle Holz und lauschte. Keine Reaktion und so auch kein Mucks von unten.

Er trat zurück, hämmerte dreimal gegen das Holz. „Hallo! Ist hier vielleicht irgendjemand in dieser Bruchbude zuhause?"

Wieder nichts. Rein gar nichts. Verdammt, sollte das ein blöder Scherz sein?

Oder hatten diese Schmalspuren das Zimmer mit einem Dämmungszauber belegt und hörten ihn einfach nicht? Er legte das Ohr erneut an die Tür. Nein unmöglich. Er meinte Geräusche von unten zu hören.

Diese miesen Schlammblut- und Muggelfreundschlampen ignorierten ihn. Eindeutig.

Er schlug zweimal gegen die Tür, trat schließlich dagegen. „Ich lungere hier bereits seit Stunden in diesem stinkenden Loch, bin hungrig und pinkeln muss ich auch. Falls ihr eure unansehnlichen Ärsche also nicht augenblicklich hier raufbewegt, werde ich in jede scheiß, verdreckte Ecke pissen um dieses-"

„Sehr beeindruckend, Malfoy", ertönte es plötzlich direkt hinter der Tür.

„Granger", sagte er grinsend und fuhr sich noch einmal richtend durch die zerzausten Haare.

Er hatte gerade tatsächlich ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht. Vor elendiger Langeweile. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon nicht mehr gelangweilt hatte. Wahrscheinlich ebenso lange, wie er schon zu keinem Nickerchen mehr gekommen war.

„Ja, Malfoy. Und nun trete bitte von der Tür zurück, so dass ich dich nicht ausversehen verletzte, wenn ich sie öffne."

Mit einem abwertenden Lachen trat er zurück und wartete darauf, dass sie die Tür magisch und auch mechanisch entriegelte. Ein Wispern und ein Klicken später, stand sie ihm schließlich zerzaust gegenüber. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie ebenfalls geschlafen. Was ihn nicht wunderte, denn sie schien in den letzten Tagen nur sehr wenig Schlaf bekommen zu haben.

Sie rieb sich über das Gesicht und deutete ihm an herauszukommen. Draco runzelte, über die Tatsache dass sie allein zu ihm hochgekommen war, die Stirn.

„Sind wir allein?", fragte er sie einige Minuten später über seine Schulter hinweg grinsend, während er vor ihr die Treppe hinabstieg.

Merlin sei Dank hatte sie ihn die Toilette alleine aufsuchen lassen. Nachdem Longbottom, Finnigan und sogar Wiesel ihn seit gestern wirklich jedes Mal dabei begleitet hatten, hatte er ihre Gesellschaft einen Moment tatsächlich befürchtet.

Da sie jedoch auch niemanden zu sich hoch gerufen hatte, festigte es seinen Verdacht, dass sie gerade wahrhaftig allein mit ihm war.

„Unterstehe dich irgendwelche krummen Dinger zu drehen. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, dich ohne zu zögern zu töten", bestätigte sie ihn. Ihre Stimme wirkte ungewohnt matt. Er versuchte Furcht in ihr auszumachen, doch da schien nichts zu sein.

Was an der Müdigkeit liegen mochte…

„Und du glaubst, das würdest du schaffen?", spottete er bedrohlich leise, stoppte mitten auf den Stufen, so dass sie gegen ihn prallte. „Bevor ich herumwirbele, dich zu Boden reiße und dir deinen Zauberstab entwende?"

Das Schlammblut zuckte hinter ihm zusammen, trat jedoch nur langsam eine Stufe zurück. „Malfoy, was bringt es dir, mir Angst zu machen?"

Er zuckte lachend mit den Schultern und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Befriedigung."

Nun war es an ihr bitter zu lachen. Mit müden Augen taumelte sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Er folgte ihr langsam und unzufrieden. Irgendwie machte es so keinen Spaß.

„Ich habe Angst. Da hast du deine Befriedigung", sagte sie und öffnete einige Schränke, zog etwas Brot und Belag heraus. „Jedoch habe ich keine Angst vor dem Tod. Ich habe Angst davor, dass du uns betrügst. Weil wir diesen Krieg wahrscheinlich so, wie es gerade um uns steht, verlieren würden…"

-v-

Malfoy lehnte sich unschlüssig, vielleicht aber auch nur gelangweilt, in den Türrahmen und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie einige Scheiben Brot abschnitt.

„Kannst du das auf den Tisch stellen?", warf sie zu ihm rüber und holte noch etwas Käse aus dem Kühlschrank.

Der Blonde hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue, rührte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

„Malfoy, hier bist du keinen Deut besser als ich. Du wirst dir also, auf kurz oder lang, ebenfalls die Finger schmutzig machen müssen", schnaubte sie und funkelte ihn vielsagend an.

Er war nicht mehr der Prinz von Slytherin. Und das nicht erst, seit man ihn gebissen hatte. Genau das sollte ihr Blick aussagen und sie wusste nicht ob es ihr gelang. Die Müdigkeit lag ihr noch zu sehr in ihren Gliedern. Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht richtig geschlafen.

Weil sie forschen musste, wachen musste oder weil sie sich sorgte.

Heute war Ginny vollkommen überrumpelt zum St. Mungos aufgebrochen. Es hatte Komplikationen mit Molly gegeben, die sich jedoch letztendlich als Lappalien herausgestellt hatten.

Nachdem sie Ginnys entwarnende Nachricht erhalten hatte, hatte eine Welle Müdigkeit sie regelrecht übermannt. Sie hatte versucht sich mit Überlegungen wach zu halten, wie sie Malfoy zukünftig rund um die Uhr überwachen konnten, ohne weiterhin so extrem in seine Privatsphäre einzuschreiten. Noch während sie darüber grübelte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass man ihr dieses Privileg auch nicht gewährt hatte. Der Ärger darüber hatte sie schließlich so entkräftet, dass sie tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Bis der Wahnsinnige begonnen hatte die Tür einzutreten.

Malfoy riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, indem er sich überraschend in Bewegung setzte, was Mione tatsächlich erneut zum Zusammenzucken brachte. Sie schnaubte leise und wütend über sich selbst auf.

„Und ich bin nicht euer Gefangener. Ich habe euch meine Hilfe angeboten und während Potter und Co. unnütze Pläne schmieden und gute vergeigen, sitze ich in diesem stinkenden Zimmer und starre aus einem verdreckten Fenster", sagte er schließlich. „Damit verschwenden wir Zeit."

Sie schnitt einige Scheiben Käse ab, stopfte sich eine Scheibe in den Mund und kaute langsam. „Das benötigt Vertrauen, welches du dir erst verdienen musst."

Als er vollkommen unerwartet über ihre Schulter langte und sich ebenfalls eine Scheibe nahm, zuckte sie erneut zusammen. Nicht weil sie Angst, sondern weil sie sich einfach nur erschrocken hatte.

„Ihr braucht mich, Granger. Das ist offensichtlich. Ich bin das Beste, was euch passieren konnte", flüsterte er überheblich, hielt die Scheibe zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen auf Mundhöhe, biss jedoch nicht ab.

Irgendetwas an diesem Bild war falsch. Wahrscheinlich, weil er mit den Händen aß. Sie hatte ihn noch nie etwas mit den Händen essen sehen. Soweit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte er alles mit Messer und Gabel zerteilt. Seamus und Dean hatten sich in der sechsten Klasse wochenlang darüber lustig gemacht und Wetten abgeschlossen, was er als nächstes mit Messer und Gabel verspeisen würde…

„Nichts desto trotz fehlt es uns an Vertrauen", wiederholte sie, warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter.

Er zögerte, steckte sich die Scheibe schließlich in den Mund und wandte sich kauend ab.

„Klappt es jetzt besser mit der Verdauung?", fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Malfoy lachte tonlos, kaute selenruhig und begann erst zu sprechen, als auch er seinen Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Das werde ich nicht beantworten."

Mione schüttelte den Kopf, schnitt weitere Käsescheiben ab. „Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist."

Ein Schnauben, ein Stuhl der über den Steinboden scharrte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er hinter ihr ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Ab und an schmerzt mein Magen. Es fühlt sich eigentlich rund um die Uhr so an, als hätte ich etwas Falsches gegessen. Aber, ansonsten _klappt _es."

Mit einem schwachen Lächeln und dem Käse in der Hand trat sie ebenfalls an den Tisch, ließ sich zwei Plätze neben ihm nieder. „Wahrscheinlich ist genau das der Grund."

In den ersten Stunden fand die grobe Anpassung statt. Der Virus verbreitete sich, um die Wandlung durchlaufen zu können. Der Körper reagierte in dieser Phase am stärksten auf die Krankheit, versuchte noch gegen diesen anzugehen; und das wahrscheinlich ohne Rücksicht auf eigene Verluste.

Doch Mione war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich das zeitweilen legen würde, wenn die erste Phase der Verbreitung abgeschlossen war. Jedenfalls ergab das Sinn und stand in den meisten Büchern.

In der zweiten und dritten Phase sammelte der Körper überwiegend Kraft für das Bevorstehende, sozusagen für die finale Wandlung. Denn in dieser wurde der Wirt auf die Lebensumstände eines Lamia vorbereitet oder auch Schritt für Schritt umgepolt. Den Lektüren nach war dies – neben der ersten Phase, die oft tödlich verlief – mitunter die schwerste und drastischste Phase. Rund 82 % der Infizierten starben in dieser.

Daher wurden die Informationen über die kommenden Phasen lückenhaft oder schlichtweg nicht brauchbar.

„Ich sollte also Blut trinken?", fragte er spöttisch grinsend und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, nicht solange du nicht den Drang danach verspürst."

Laut den zahlreichen Fachbüchern und Studien, traten die ersten körperlichen und virusbezogenen Überreaktionen – etwa auf Nahrung und Licht – erst gegen Ende der Anpassungs-Phase auf.

Er sagte nichts, nahm sich eine weitere Scheibe Käse und steckte sie sich in den Mund. Dann bestrich er das Brot mit etwas Butter und aß es ohne jeden weiteren Belag.

„Ich habe mir dein Blutbild heute noch einmal genauer angeschaut. Der Trank scheint zu wirken, aber nicht stark genug", sagte sie und stand auf, um etwas Teewasser aufzusetzen.

„Was genau bedeutete das?", fragte er zwischen zwei Bissen; wobei er nicht eine Sekunde mit vollem Mund sprach.

Mione holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und legte in jede einen Teebeutel. Das Bändchen befestigte sie am Henkel. Ohne alles, allerdings gut durchgezogen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf…

„Wir werden die Dosis erhöhen müssen. Ab morgen auf zwei Becher am Tag. Wenn das nicht genügt vielleicht auf drei."

Er atmete schneidend ein und einen Moment erwartete sie Widerspruch. Doch er sagte nichts, kaute einfach penibel auf seiner halbtrockenen Scheibe Brot herum und starrte ins Leere.

„Dann bist du also einverstanden?", fragte sie, füllte beide Tassen mit heißem Wasser und gab ihrer etwas Honig und Zitrone hinzu.

Es folgte keine Antwort. Auch nicht, als sie sich mit beiden Tassen zu ihm umdrehte und sich zwei Plätze entfernt an den Tisch setzte.

„Was meinst du, wie lange es dauern wird mir euer Vertrauen zu verdienen?", fragte er plötzlich. Griff über den Tisch hinweg nach der Tasse.

Mione rührte Gedankenverloren in der ihren. „Das ist schwer zu sagen, Malfoy. Zeig uns einfach, dass du dir Mühe gibst es dir zu verdienen. Der Rest wird sich von selber ergeben. Früher oder später." Sie sah auf, sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit er hier war direkt an.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und als sie ihm in die Augen sah, war ihr bewusst, dass die Corona sehr viel stärker war als beim ersten Mal, als sie sie gesehen hatte. Mione seufzte. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Größe verdoppelt. Nach und nach würde sie das Grau seiner Augen einnehmen und umso größer sie wurde, umso weniger Zeit hatte er.

Sie mussten die Dosis auf jeden Fall verdoppeln. Bestenfalls heute noch.

„Früher oder später hat für mich neuerdings eine besonders bittere Bedeutung, Granger", knurrte er schroff. So als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen; was natürlich unmöglich war. Jedenfalls ohne Zauberstab und soweit es ihr bekannt war.

„Malfoy, was hältst du von einem Deal. Vertrauen, gegen Vertrauen", sagte sie und zog ihren Teebeutel aus der Tasse. Ließ ihn auf einen Teller fallen, den sie für den Tischabfall bereitgestellt hatte.

Er schwenkte seinen Beutel noch einige Sekunden länger in der Tasse hin und her, bevor er ihn ebenfalls vom Henkel löste, aus der Tasse zog und auf den Teller warf. Dabei spritzen Mione einige Tropfen ins Gesicht.

Knurrend beseitigte sie die Spuren mit dem Handrücken.

„Was verlangst du für das Privileg auf Dauer alleine das Bad benutzen zu dürfen?", fragte er höhnisch. Es war ihr ein Wunder, dass er es in Anbetracht dieser Frage schaffte, so überlegen zu wirken.

Mit einem Grinsen nahm er den ersten vorsichtigen Schluck. Beobachtete sie dabei geradezu zufrieden.

„Deine Privatsphäre für meine", wisperte sie.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sprich nicht in Rätseln, Granger."

Sie lachte. „Worauf wolltest du gestern hinaus? Was weißt du über mich, was ich nicht weiß?"

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, dämmerte es ihm. Er lachte laut und amüsiert auf, nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Du verlässt jeden Tag um halb acht das Haus. Um halb elf holst du dir täglich ein Brötchen mit Käse. Außer am Mittwoch, denn da bevorzugst du ein Marmeladen-Croissant. Um 13 Uhr gehst du beim Italiener einen Salat essen. Manchmal auch eine Pizza oder Pasta."

Er griff sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot, Mione starrte ihn einfach fassungslos an. „Donnerstags gehst du nach der Arbeit etwas einkaufen. Am Wochenende und nachts bist du meistens unauffindbar. In deiner Wohnung scheinst du neuerdings nur noch sehr selten zu sein", fuhr er fort, bestrich die Scheibe erneut nur mit etwas Butter. "Zwischen dem 15. und 22. holst du dir ziemlich oft etwas zu essen. Meistens ziemlich viel ungesunden und süßen Kram. Und am Donnerstag davor stockst du für gewöhnlich deine Hygieneartikel auf." Sein Gesicht zierte ein breites, gemeingefährliches Grinsen, während er sie ansah und einen Biss nahm.

Es war offensichtlich, was er erwartete: Dass sie bis unter die Haarspitzen rot anlief und sich beschämt abwandte. Weil sie anscheinend jede ihrer noch so kleinen Gewohnheiten und alltäglichen Handlungen beobachtet und genauestens dokumentiert hatten. Sogar ihren Zyklus…

Doch sie schlug zurück.

„Ihr wisst über den Standort meiner Wohnung bescheid?", fragte sie und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Es fiel ihr erstaunlich leicht ruhig zu bleiben.

„Granger, das war dir bereits bewusst. Warum sonst hast du das ganze Haus vor knapp drei Monaten mit einem Zauber belegt, der es uns nur auf deine Einladung hin möglich macht es zu betreten?"

Sie lachte. „Das war also alles?"

Malfoy zögerte, funkelte sie einen Augenblick lang beunruhigend an. „Eine zeitlang hast du erstaunlich oft wechselnden Männerbesuch bekommen. Finnigan, einige Unbekannte. Sogar Wiesel. Einige von ihnen blieben über Nacht."

Mione spürte, dass sie errötete. Es war nicht immer so gewesen, wie es ausgesehen hatte. Mit Ron hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal nach der Schulzeit geschlafen. Mit Seamus eine zeitlang regelmäßig. Nicht jedoch weil sie sich liebten, sondern weil ihnen einfach danach war. Es konnte immerhin jeden Tag vorbei sein…

Jedenfalls hatten sie es sich damit entschuldigt.

Die anderen Männer waren eine andere Geschichte. Sie war weiß Gott keine Schlampe, aber manchmal wollte sie einfach vergessen. Wollte das Gefühl haben am Leben zu sein. Sich nicht an das erinnern, was gerade da draußen um sie herum passierte. Und sie wollte weiß Gott keinen Mann an ihrer Seite, um den sie sich Sorgen machen musste.

Also zog sie eine Weile belanglose Dinge vor. Bis es sie ermüdet und frustriert hatte. Es war eine Sache von wenigen Monaten gewesen.

Doch natürlich würde sie sich vor ihm nicht rechtfertigen. Himmel, sie hatte die Geschichten über ihn schließlich auch gehört. Und laut diesen hatte er Zeitweilen nicht selten jede Nacht eine andere in seinem Bett gehabt…

Sie schwiegen. Mione versuchte ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, während sie ihn zeitgleich nicht ansah.

„Also, habe ich mir genug Vertrauen erarbeitet um ab heute alleine das Bad aufsuchen zu dürfen?", durchbrach er schließlich die Stille. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass wieder dieses Feixen in seinen Augen lag.

„Ja, das hast du."

„Und einen Verzicht auf den Schlaftrank?"

Sie lachte, sah ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde amüsiert an. „Eines nach dem anderen, Malfoy."

Er verkrampfte sich neben ihr etwas. „Aber ein Bad habe ich mir wohl verdient. Allein. Denn auch wenn es euch allen nicht aufgefallen sein mag, aber ich stinke."

Mione lachte erneut. „Doch, es ist uns aufgefallen."

Er ließ das stumpfe Brotmesser in seiner Hand, mit dem er sich gerade eine dritte Scheibe Brot bestrichen hatte, einen Moment sinken und funkelte sie einen Augenblick wütend an. Sie sah regelrecht das passende Kontra seine Zunge hochrollen. Machte sich auf einen Wutausbruch, wenigstens aber auf eine Beleidigung, gefasst.

Doch er sagte nichts. Überraschenderweise…

„Ich würde gerne heute mit der Hochdosierung des Trankes beginnen", sagte sie also. „Dafür kriegst du dein ungestörtes Bad." Mit diesen Worten stand sie langsam auf, wandte sich vom Tisch ab und trat mit der Tasse in der Hand in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer.

„Die Tür wirst du allerdings auflassen. Und versuche gar nicht erst irgendein Fenster oder irgendeine Tür in diesem Haus unerlaubt zu öffnen. Wir haben alles gesichert", warf sie ihm im Gehen zu.

In der Küche klapperte es. Dann knarrte der Stuhl über den Steinboden. Sekunden später stürmte er geräuschvoll hinter ihr in den Raum. „Ich werde die Tür nicht auflassen, damit du dich an mir ergötzen kannst, Schlammblut."

Mione drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, verschränkte beide Arme – mitsamt der Teetasse – vor ihrer Brust. „Malfoy, du bist doch selber bestes im Bilde, dass ich das alles andere als nötig habe."

Ein ungläubiges Lachen entwischte seiner Kehle, während er sich wieder umdrehte. „Das ist echt das Letzte. Hast du eine Ahnung, wer ich bin", zischte er, schoss annähernd geräuschlos auf sie zu.

Sie nickte ohne vor ihm zurück zu weichen. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum sie es nicht tat. Denn so war ihr Gott helfe, diese Situation hatte etwas Bedrohliches. „Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst", sagte sie.

Malfoy wich grinsend zurück.

„Offensichtlich ist dir das jedoch entfallen. Du wolltest unsere Hilfe ebenso, wie wir die deine wollten, Malfoy. Wir kommen dir entgegen, also komme uns ebenfalls entgegen. Und dazu solltest du erst einmal von deinem verdammt hohen Ross absteigen", fauchte sie erstaunlich fest.

Dabei raste ihr Herz gerade jetzt verräterisch in ihrer Brust. Mit zitternder Hand stellte sie die Teetasse neben sich ab. Doch er schien es nicht zu bemerken. War viel zu beschäftigt damit sie einfach nur wütend anzufunkeln. Sie sah es regelrecht hinter seinen Schläfen rattern. Vielleicht war sie tatsächlich zu weit gegangen.

Hatte tatsächlich vergessen, wen sie hier vor sich hatte…

„Ich werde die scheiß Tür anlehnen", knurrte er dann.

Sie nickte und er verschwand annähernd geräuschlos wieder in der Küche.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Ich habe uns ein Buch mitgebracht, aber vorher muss ich mir etwas von dir nehmen", flüsterte sie unbehaglich und legte den Wälzer vorsichtig auf das Tischchen neben dem Krankenbett ab. Dann zog sie eine kleine, gläserne Phiole aus ihrer Jackentasche und rupfte ihrem leblosen Freund einige Haare aus.

„Ich weiß, wie das jetzt auf dich wirken muss und es tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ sie sie in der Phiole verschwinden und steckte diese dann zurück in ihre Jacke. Nachdem sie sich erneut versichert hatte, dass ihr Tun niemand beobachtet hatte, zog sie diese aus und ließ sie achtlos über eine der freistehenden Stühle vor dem Bett fallen.

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Ich mal wieder… ;)

_Um es kurz zu fassen: Danke an Fränzi fürs Betalesen und Danke an India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand. :) Und natürlich habe ich mich mal wieder über die lieben Reviews und die Favos gefreut. Ich möchte allerdings an dieser Stelle, wie immer, an die vielen Stillleser appellieren: Wenn es euch gefallen hat, lasst mir doch ein kleines Kommentar da. Das spornt wirklich ungemein an. :)_

_Reviewtime:_

_Fränzi: Ojee… Ich bin gerade zu ditsch, um ne lustig/freche Reviewantwort zu fabrizieren. Eine so fluffig wie Zuckerwatte, so abenteuerlich wie ne Achterbahn oder eben so spaßig, wie ein 10 Minuten Ankleide-Marathon. *lach* Wie du siehst, bin ich gescheitert… Scheiter, wie der Haufen…. Also, lass uns brennen… *zuck*_

_Die-na: Ja, solange es dir nicht jeden Tag passiert. ;) Aber, das wäre dann wohl ziemlich bedenklich. *lach* Naja, ich wusste dass es nicht allzu schlimm war. 72 Stunden fuhr da wohl härtere Geschosse auf und da kommt hier auch noch Einiges auf euch zu. Aber, ich wollte trotzdem vorsichtshalber vorwarnen. ;) _

_HexenLady: Ich bin bereits dabei… ;) Bin jetzt bei Kapitel 5 und mag sie echt gerne. Obwohl ich mit Snape/Mione eigentlich nicht soviel anfangen kann… Wobei mir einfällt, dass ich auch mal ne Review dalassen wollte. Ojee… *lach* _

_SnapesGirl: Vielen Dank für deine Review. :) Hier, aber auch bei Mission V. ;) Mission V. schreibe ich gerade zwar nicht aktiv weiter, aber es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass ich es irgendwann tue. Aber, das hatte ich ja bereits in meiner Bio erläutert. Und ich hoffe, ich schockiere dich jetzt nicht, wenn ich dir sagen muss, dass Snape in dieser Geschichte leider bereits tot ist…_

_Ika: Hihihi… Naja, ich will dich natürlich nicht dazu nötigen, aber über ne ab und an Review würde ich mich sehr freuen… :) Außerdem geht Minds ja bereits langsam aber sicher in die Endrunde. Dann hast du ja wieder etwas mehr Zeit… *lach* _


	9. Chapter 8: Behind this hazelgrey eyes…

**8. **Behind this hazel/grey eyes…

„Hallo Mione", grüßte Helen Bukater sie bereits von weitem, als sie über den endlos lang wirkenden Flur des St. Mungos Hospitals ging: Wie sie es in den vergangenen Wochen leider viel zu oft getan hatte.

Das letzte Mal war dennoch einige Zeit her. Daher, und weil Harry sie um einen kleinen Gefallen gebeten hatte, war sie heute besonders zeitig aufgebrochen. Sogar so zeitig, dass sie Malfoys tägliches Erwachen verpasst hatte. Doch nach der gestrigen Diskussion am Abend, legte sie darauf heute ganz sicher keinen großen Wert.

„Hallo Helen", gab der Lockenschopf lächelnd zurück und verlangsamte ihren Schritt, als sie die ältere Heilerin passierte.

Bukater war Mitte Vierzig, alleinstehend und - für eine Magierin - besonders aufgeschlossen. Sie interessierte sich nicht nur brennend für die Medizin der Muggel, sie praktizierte ihre Methoden sogar, wenn sie sie als sinnvoll erachtete. Ein Grund, warum ihr ein Teil des linken Ohres fehlte. Ein Souvenir von Joshua Carter. Der gerade erst 17-jährige Todesser hatte vor einem Jahr einen Anschlag auf die moderne Hexe verübt. Angeblich als Warnung an alle Muggelfreunde und den Widerstand, doch wahrscheinlich eher, um sich die Aufnahme in Voldemorts Reihen zu verdienen.

„Wie geht es Molly?"

Mione nickte, klammerte sich etwas fester an das Buch, welches sie unter dem Arm trug.

„Besser, aber noch nicht gut genug", sagte sie dann leise.

Helen nickte schwach, starrte zu Boden. „Ist Arthur bei ihr?"

Der Lockenschopf nickte. „Ich denke, sie wird wieder. Trotzdem war es für uns alle ein Schock."

„Konnten ihre Erinnerungen wieder vollständig hergestellt werden?"

„Leider nein, jedoch zum größten Teil. Außerdem hat ihr Kurzzeitgedächtnis gelitten. Aber Ignatius ist sich sicher, dass sich das mit dem _Vergiss mein nicht-Zauber_ entsprechend ausgleichen lässt."

„Das ist gut. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können", sagte die blonde Heilerin. „Wenigstens ist sie wohlauf."

Wohlauf hieß in diesem Fall nichts anderes als: Am Leben!

Zu viele hatten durch die Klauen des Dunklen Lords ihr Leben lassen müssen. Molly war in seine Hände gefallen – oder eher in die seiner Gefolgsleute – und sie hatte überlebt. Das glich einem Wunder…

„Du bist auf dem Weg zu van Bessos?", riss sie die Heilerin aus den Gedanken.

Mione blickte ertappt auf, nickte schließlich schwach.

„Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß mit", die Ältere griff zum Buch unter ihrem Arm, warf einen Blick auf das Cover. „Worples _Blutsbrüder_. Das ist interessant."

Der Lockenschopf lachte verlegen. Helen hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren intensiv mit den Lamia beschäftigt; wobei sich ihr Interesse auf den medizinischen Teil konzentrierte. Bräuche, Lebensweise und Riten interessierten Bukater nicht.

Dennoch war sie Mione damals, als sie sich auf das gescheitete Bündnisgesuch vorbereitet hatte, eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Umso beschämter war sie, dass sie die Hexe jetzt mit diesem umstrittenen Schinken ertappte, in dem es um die angeblichen Abenteuer Worples in den Reihen einiger moderner Vampire ging.

„Ich lese ihm nur etwas daraus vor", flüsterte sie errötend.

Helen lächelte. „Es ist ohne Zweifel ein schönes Buch."

„Hallo Darry", flötete sie im gespielt fröhlichen Singsang, als sie die Tür des Zimmers hinter sich schloss und auf das Bett in der Raummitte zutrat.

Dareios van Bessos, von seinen Freuden und Verbündeten einfach Darry genannt, lag mit starren, weit geöffneten Augen in den Laken und blickte leblos an die blendend weiße Zimmerdecke.

Das tat er bereits seit Monaten. Genau genommen, seitdem Abigail Winters ihn mit mehreren gezielten Crutiatus- und Verwirrungszaubern in einen komatösen Zustand versetzt hatte. Ebenso lange versuchten die Heiler des St. Mungos Darry zurück ins Leben zu holen. Bisher leider erfolglos…

„Ich habe uns ein Buch mitgebracht, aber vorher muss ich mir etwas von dir nehmen", murmelte sie unbehaglich und legte den Wälzer vorsichtig auf das Tischchen neben dem Krankenbett ab. Dann zog sie eine kleine, gläserne Phiole aus ihrer Jackentasche und rupfte ihrem leblosen Freund einige Haare aus.

„Ich weiß, wie das jetzt auf dich wirken muss, und es tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ sie sie in der Phiole verschwinden und steckte sie zurück in ihre Jacke. Nachdem sie sich erneut versichert hatte, dass ihr Tun niemand beobachtet hatte, zog sie diese aus und ließ sie achtlos über eine der freistehenden Stühle vor dem Bett fallen.

Sie selber ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett nieder und griff nach dem Buch vom Nachtschrank. „Ich war lange nicht hier. Zwei Wochen, richtig?"

Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Darry war ihr in den drei Jahren, in denen sie zusammen gegen Voldemort gearbeitet hatten, so sehr ans Herz gewachsen wie Harry, Ginny und Ron. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm weitaus mehr bedeutet hatte. Doch sie erwiderte seine Gefühle leider nicht.

Eine Tatsache, die der bullige Lockenkopf erstaunlich gefasst aufgenommen hatte. Und wie er ihr versprochen hatte, hatte sich damals nichts zwischen ihnen geändert. Bis zu diesem Tag vor einigen Monaten.

Mione seufzte, blickte zurück auf das Buch in ihren Händen.

„Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist. Und ich fürchte, ich kann es dir auch nicht erklären. Aber, vertraue mir. Das alles ist für einen guten Zweck", flüsterte sie und starrte ihre Jacke an. Oder eher gesagt die Tasche, in der sich die Phiole befand.

Sie sah ihn an. Und wie immer schwieg er, starrte leblos ins Leere.

Also senkte sie seufzend den Blick, lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und begann ihm laut aus Worples _Blutsbrüder_ vorzulesen…

-v-

Draco strich sich seufzend die nassen Haare zurück und schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich. Duschen waren eine äußerst interessante Sache, die eindeutig bei den Muggeln ihren Ursprung fand. Er hatte die Wassersprüher bereits an Hogwarts gemocht.

Die Schnellig—und Bequemlichkeit dieser Dinger sprachen für sich. Leider gab es im Manor nur Badewannen und –Becken. Sein Vater war nie aufgeschlossen für eine Sache gewesen, die dafür verschrien war von den Muggeln zu stammen.

„Na, hast du die Wasserverschwendung genossen?", schnarrte Finnigan und richtete sich vom Sofa auf, auf dem er bis gerade eben noch gesessen hatte.

Der Blonde schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein breites Grinsen. „Mindestens so sehr, wie du es genießt hier die Luft zu verschwenden", lachte er herablassend und fügte ein „Du hast dich von der Tür entfernt. Ich bin überrascht", hinzu, bevor der hitzige Ire wieder aus der Haut fahren konnte.

Ihm waren diese äußerst amüsanten Momente noch sehr gut aus Hogwarts in Erinnerung. Doch erst gestern durfte er diese auffrischen, als Gryffindors ehemaligem Temperamentsprotz der Kragen geplatzt war, als der Ex-Slytherin rein _versehentlich _seinen nichtsnutzen Vater beleidigt hatte.

„Wo hättest du auch hingehen sollen, Malfoy? So ganz ohne Zauberstab?", grinste ihn der Ire selbstgefällig an.

Hinter ihm regte sich Luna „Loony" Lovegood etwas auf dem Sofa. „Selbstausgelöste Magie", hauchte sie ganz plötzlich und unvermittelt. Dabei strahlte sie wie ein, unter Drogen stehendes, Honigkuchenpferd über das ganze Gesicht.

Finnigan drehte sich mit der Zunge schnalzend zu ihr um und Draco schenkte ihr ebenfalls einen fragenden Blick.

Sie lachte schwach, ließ das Buch von ihrem Schoß gleiten, das sie gerade eben gelesen hatte. „Selbstausgelöste Magie. So wie es oftmals im Kindesalter der Fall ist. Sie tritt manchmal auch in der Pubertät auf."

Der Blonde hob die Augenbraue, der Ire starrte seine gute Freundin aus Kindheitstagen, und heutige Verbündete, stumm und sichtlich verwirrt an.

„Aber, du bist wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in der Pubertät", stellte die blonde Schreckschraube fest und blickte Draco lächelnd an. Ihm schoss die Augenbraue beinahe hoch, bis an den Haaransatz.

„Nein, bin ich natürlich nicht", entwischte es ihm zischend.

Lovegood lachte nickend und griff sich wieder das Buch zu ihrer Linken. „Du hattest sie ganz offensichtlich damals ab der dritten Klasse. Ich erinnere mich so gut daran, weil deine Stimme nach den Ferien im vierten Schuljahr öfter brach. Du hast es in dieser Zeit vermieden zu sprechen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn zog er die Luft ein, blickte dieses verwirrende Etwas, welches da dümmlich lächelnd auf dem Sofa saß und ihn allen Ernstes fragend ansah, herausfordernd an.

Was erwartete sie? Dass er antwortete?

„Dabei war es gar nicht so schlimm", sagte sie leise und schlug das Buch wieder auf.

Skeptisch starrte er sie einen Augenblick an, stemmte dabei die Hände in die Hüften.

Kam da noch etwas? Irgendetwas Sinnvolles, versteht sich.

Wenn man bedachte, dass er hier von Lovegood sprach, sehr wahrscheinlich nicht.

Finnigan räusperte sich neben ihm unbehaglich, drehte sich dann langsam zu ihm um. „Harry wollte dich übrigens sprechen."

„Potter", rief er überzogen gut gelaunt und trat eleganten Schrittes in das stinkende Kabuff, in dem der Goldjunge ihn auch an seinem ersten Tag hier empfangen hatte.

„Malfoy", gab der Schwarzhaarige sichtlich irritiert zurück, was Draco grinsen ließ.

Er ließ einen ausschweifenden Blick in die Runde fallen, musterte jedes einzelne Gesicht. Longbottom stand mit Wiesel zusammen am lodernden Kamin, der den Raum nicht nur stickig, sondern auch noch viel zu warm machte. Denn hier gab es keine Fenster. Ginevra stand neben ihrem Liebsten am Schreibtisch, der ansonsten noch von Lupin und Arthur Weasley flankiert wurde.

In einer hinteren Ecke standen zwei entsetzlich kleine und schüchterne Jungen, die nicht wagten ihn anzusehen. Sie waren nicht älter als zwanzig und für einen Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht so viel jünger waren als er. Trotzdem fragte er sich, wo die Zeit geblieben war…

Doch das fragte er sich oft. Oder eher, er hatte es sich oft gefragt. Etwa in all diesen langen, schlaflosen Nächten, in denen er darüber brütete, wann er den Menschen – das Kind – hinter sich gelassen hatte und _das_ geworden war, was ihm nun täglich aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte.

Hier und jetzt schien ihn dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich zu bewegen. Der Mensch schien gerade ebenso weit hinter ihm zu liegen, wie _das_, was er bis vor wenigen Tagen noch gewesen war. Er würde erst herausfinden müssen, was ihn nun täglich aus dem Spiegel heraus verspottete.

„Ich dachte ich bin top Secret", wisperte er spottend und ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. „Oder seit ihr bereits so verzweifelt, dass bedeutungslose Nichtsnutze von Bedeutung werden müssen?" Mit einem kalten Seitenblick brachte er die Neuankömmlinge zum Zusammenzucken.

Potter sah mit gerunzelter Stirn von einigen Unterlagen auf, die er gerade in den Händen hielt. „Das sind Tobi und Felix. Zwei unserer vielversprechendsten Männer."

Draco lachte laut auf. „Sie zittern vor Angst."

Ginevra und Potter verzogen beide gleichzeitig fast identisch das Gesicht und er musste stark dagegen ankämpfen, nicht lauthals loszulachen. Diese zwei waren so lächerlich wie das gesamte Konstrukt, was hinter ihnen stand und sich der Widerstand nannte.

„Ihr seid tatsächlich verzweifelt", sagte er dann, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte.

Der weibliche Rotschopf kräuselte erbost die Lippen und hinter ihm schnaubte ihr Bruder wütend auf.

„Zügel deine Zunge", fauchte er und trat polternd einen Schritt näher an den Stuhl heran, auf dem Draco saß.

„Sonst werde ich sie verlieren. Ich weiß, Wiesel. Deine Schwester klärte mich darüber bereits am ersten Abend auf."

„Dann solltest du froh sein, dass du sie noch besitzt."

Draco lachte erneut amüsiert, würdigte dem lächerlichen Kauz hinter sich jedoch keines Blickes. „Dasselbe sagtest du auch über meine Eier, Wiesel. Hör auf, haltlose Drohungen auszuspeien, nur um dich vor deiner Schwester, dem Mondgesicht und dem Schlammblut wichtig zu tun. Dadurch wird dein Horizont auch nicht weiter."

„Nenne sie nie wieder Schlammblut, du wertloses Stück Dreck. Sonst werde ich meine Drohungen schneller wahr machen, als dir lieb ist", knurrte Wiesel dicht neben ihm.

Doch der Blonde zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Sieh dich vor, dass ich dir nicht drohe, Flohbeutel. Denn ich halte meine Drohungen", flüsterte er schließlich.

„Ron, hör auf", fuhr ihnen Potter dazwischen. „Was glaubt ihr, was das hier ist? Eine Klassenfahrt? Da draußen herrscht Krieg."

„Ein Krieg, den ihr sehr wahrscheinlich verlieren werdet", entgegnete Draco selbstgefällig und lehnte sich vor und griff sich einen der Drops, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen.

Wiesel hatte sich, als er hereingekommen war, damit den ganzen Mund vollgestopft.

Pfefferminz…

Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück, ließ die Süßigkeit langsam auf seiner Zunge zergehen. Der zarte Hauch von Minze beruhigte seinen nervösen Magen, der aufgrund seiner bisher ausgebliebenen Dosis Anti-Übelkeits-Gebräu heute auf Kriegsfuß war.

„Und du wirst dieses Wort nie wieder in den Mund nehmen, Malfoy", zischte Potter weiter. „Sonst scheiße ich auf alles und sende dich Nonstop nach Askaban."

Wortlos blickte er dem Goldjungen entgegen, verzog keine Miene. Doch auch Potter tat es ihm gleich und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ erahnen, dass er es ohne Zweifel ernst meinte. Also nickte Draco.

Merlin, wenn sie sich dabei besser fühlen würden, würde er gerne für sie den braven Jungen spielen. Jedenfalls solange es ihm von Nutzen war.

Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, schien betonen zu wollen, dass Granger ihm momentan tatsächlich von Nutzen war. Sie, ihre albernen Recherchen und lächerlichen Nachforschungen.

„Ich werde es versuchen", knurrte er also bitter lächelnd.

Potter funkelte ihn herablassend an. „Du findest das amüsant?"

„Nicht im Geringsten", entgegnete er und versuchte sich so gerade wie möglich auf dem Stuhl zu halten.

Das weibliche Wiesel musterte ihn kritisch und verließ den kleinen, miefigen Raum schließlich. Potter und auch die anderen folgten ihr einen Moment verwundert mit den Blicken. Doch sie fassten sich recht schnell wieder.

„Mich interessiert deine Meinung zu ein paar Informationen, die wir heute erfahren haben", kam der lächerliche Trumpf des Widerstandes zum Punkt.

Ein weiterer Krampf schüttelte ihn und er spürte eine Schweißperle aus seinem Haaransatz treten. Mit zusammengebissen Zähnen ließ er sich entlastend nach vorne fallen. Jedoch hielt er sich davon ab seine Hand um seinen rumorenden Bauch zu legen.

„Lass mich raten: Von Zabini?", lachte er höhnisch, nachdem der Krampf halbwegs nachgelassen hatte.

Die Brillenschlange zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ihr seid im Bilde?"

Draco schmunzelte höhnisch. „Ich bin im Bilde. Sonst niemand."

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Verdammt Potter, ich bin mir todsicher. Ich sitze hier, lasse mich von euch einsperren und Longbottom hat mich bis gestern noch aufs Klo begleitet. Was verlangst du noch, damit du dir meines Ernstes sicher sein kannst?", fluchte er und atmete geräuschvoll aus.

Hinter ihm regte sich das Wiesel. „Ich werde Blaise benachrichtigen. Nur zur Sicherheit", flüsterte der rothaarige Tölpel und der bebrillte Hornochse vor ihm nickte zustimmend.

Ein mehr als nur zynisches Lachen entwischte ihm und er zuckte einen Moment beinahe zusammen, als Ginevra ihm vollkommen unerwartet das Anti-Übelkeits-Gebräu vor die Nase hielt. Sie stand dicht neben ihm und stützte sich sogar auf der Rückenlehne seines Stuhles ab.

Der Blonde sah überrascht auf, griff sich den Trank aber ohne zu zögern und leerte den Becher mit einem Zug.

„Was gibt´s da zu lachen, Frettchen?"

Nach Luft ringend setzte er den Becher ab, warf Wiesel einen Blick über die Schulter zu.

„Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Blaise ist sich bewusst, dass ich ihn bereits vor Monaten durchschaut habe und wird sich dadurch nicht verunsichern lassen", knurrte er und wandte sich dann wieder Potter zu. „Also Potter. Was genau wolltest du mit mir klären?"

„Hallo Granger", sagte er grinsend, als er nach zwei Stunden unnützen Diskussionen endlich zurück in die Freiheit des kleinen Häuschens entlassen wurde.

Zabinis Informationen waren, wie er erwartet hatte, von höchster Qualität. Sie entlarvten einen Verräter aus Potters Reihen und hatten ihm somit einen wichtigen Trumpf genommen. Denn eigentlich wollte er ihnen diese Information später überlassen. Zur rechten Zeit…

Natürlich wollte die unnütze Meute eine Bestätigung hören. Eine Bestätigung, die Draco ihnen gegeben hatte. Nicht einmal widerwillig, denn er hatte genug weitere Informationen, auf die er später zurückgreifen konnte. Und er würde sicher gehen, dass diese Idioten sie nicht vorschnell erfuhren.

Denn sie neigten dazu, überstürzt zu handeln. Verständlicherweise wollte es nicht in ihre hohlen Köpfe gehen, dass auf Norrets nächsten Schritt zu warten, der beste Weg gewesen wäre, um weitere Informationen aus ihm herausquetschen zu können.

Lupin war seiner Meinung gewesen, aber das Pack hatte ihn und den Werwolf überstimmt…

Gerade jetzt befanden sich Potter und Co. also auf dem Weg Norret dingfest zu machen: Vorschnell und überstürzt.

Ihn ließ man mal wieder zurück mit dem kleinen Wischmopp, der beinahe ertappt zusammen zuckte, als er den Wohnraum betrat. Sie hatten es sogar so eilig gehabt, dass sie ihn nicht einmal hierher begleitet hatten.

Doch der Lockenschopf fasste sich schnell wieder und begann hektisch in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

„Hallo Malfoy", gab sie dabei zurück, zog eine kleine weiße Pappschachtel aus der Tasche und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe hier ein paar Dinge für dich, die es dir ermöglichen werden am Donnerstag an der Rettungsaktion teilzunehmen."

Er lachte. „Du meinst am Selbstmordkommando?"

Ein Schnauben, sie ließ die Hände sinken und funkelte ihn fassungslos und wütend an.

„Wir sind nicht so lächerlich, wie du es immer wieder darstellst", knurrte sie.

Er vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen, trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu. „Nein, im Grunde seid ihr noch viel lächerlicher, als ich es darstelle."

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu schmalen Streifen, doch sie sagte nichts.

„Also, Hermione…. Ich darf dich doch so nennen, richtig?", flüsterte er herausfordernd und griff nach dem Päckchen in ihrer Hand.

Sie wich mit wütenden Augen zurück. „Nein, darfst du nicht, Malfoy."

Sein Gesicht verzog sich und er musste sich ein heftiges Lachen verkneifen. Schlammblüter zu reizen machte tatsächlich viel mehr Spaß, als sie zu foltern.

Wobei Folter ihm niemals Spaß bereitet hatte. Die eigene war beinahe amüsanter, als die, bei der man Anderen Leid zufügte. Im Grunde hatte es ihm immer Übelkeit bereitet. Das Knacken der Knochen, das in den eigenen Ohren widerhallte. Die Schreie, die jede Nacht wiederkehrten und der Gestank von Angstschweiß, Erbrochenem und Blut, der sich nicht mehr fortwaschen ließ. Und es wurde von Mal zu Mal schlimmer…

Als er wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück in das hier und jetzt trat, was nach wie vor aus dem dreckigen Wohnzimmer in dieser schäbigen Hütte und Granger, die ihn tatsächlich fragend ansah, bestand, ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.

Seine Maske lag am Boden, sein Gesicht war ihm für einen Moment entgleist. Die Schreie die gerade seine Ohren geflutet hatten, verhallten langsam wieder. Doch es war zu spät. Er hatte Schwäche gezeigt.

„Zeig mir, was du für mich mitgebracht hast", sagte er also tonlos und deutete erneut auf ihre Hand.

Der Wischmopp blickte irritiert hinab, musterte das kleine Päckchen in ihren verkrampften Fingern sichtlich verdutzt. Für einen Augenblick schien sie sogar vergessen zu haben, wer hier vor ihr stand.

Sie war unachtsam, schenkte ihm ihren ahnungslosen Scheitel. Binnen Sekunden könnte er sie überwältigen und mit der Visage in den brennenden Kamin stecken.

Doch sie wäre nichts weiter als eine weitere Ansammlung von Schreien…

Bevor Potter und Co. ihn ebenfalls in den Kamin halten würden. Wahrscheinlich würde Wiesel ihn vorher kastrieren und ihm die Zunge herausreißen. Im Grunde hatte er wahrscheinlich bereits Schlimmeres durchgestanden, aber es war wenig hilfreich jetzt zu sterben.

„Das sind Kontaktlinsen", sagte sie und sah auf; hielt ihm das Päckchen auffordernd entgegen.

„Kontaktlinsen?", fragte er überrascht und nahm es zögernd entgegen. Ungläubig drehte er es langsam in seinen Händen, um es aus allen Blickwinkeln betrachten zu können.

„Das sind kleine, weiche-"

„Ich weiß was Kontaktlinsen sind, Granger", unterbrach er sie schroff und sie zuckte leicht zusammen, wich einen großen Schritt vor ihm zurück.

Ihr Versuch dabei unauffällig zu wirken misslang ihr auf ganzer Linie. Zitternd strich sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Draco lachte und sah sie amüsiert an. „Ich habe mich gerade erst dagegen entschieden, deinen Kopf im Kamin zu rösten. Du kannst dich also entspannen."

„Was?", zischte sie überraschend fest.

Doch gegen jede seiner Erwartungen, zückte sie nicht den Zauberstab, sondern sah ihn einfach nur forschend an.

„Das war ein Scherz", murmelte er und drehte das Päckchen in seinen Händen erneut.

Sie lachte bitter. „Sehr witzig."

Er blickte auf, sah sie aus seinen gezeichneten Augen einen Moment schweigend an und ersparte sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Das brachte sie nicht weiter. Das brachte sie genau genommen nirgendwo hin.

„Sie sind braun", fuhr sie schließlich fort.

Ein Nicken. „Ich werde sie ausprobieren."

Mit diesen Worten steuerte er auf das Badezimmer zu. Der Lockenschopf folgte ihm auf erstaunlich schnellem Fuß.

„Hast du deine Tränke genommen?", fragte sie ihn, als sie gemeinsam die Tür passierten.

Er positionierte sich zielstrebig vor dem Spiegel, sah sie durch diesen hindurch an. „Ja, habe ich."

„Beide?"

„Ja, Granger. Ich bin kein kleines Kind. Du musst mich nicht zwingen solange zu überleben, wie möglich", fauchte er und begann die Packung zu öffnen. Als er auf die komischen, kleinen, silbernen Päckchen im Inneren stieß, hielt er überrascht inne.

Er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Nur davon gehört und gelesen.

„Du musst es an der Lasche öffnen", verkündete Granger hinter ihm.

Seufzend ließ er die verbundenen Kammern sinken, zog vorsichtig an der abstehenden Lasche: Wie sie gesagt hatte.

Und wieder hielt er inne. Im Inneren fand sich nichts weiter, als zwei kleine, braune…

Draco tunkte vorsichtig den Zeigefinger in die klare Flüssigkeit. Sofort saugte sich das braune Ding an seinem Finger fest. Erstaunt und angewidert zugleich zog er den Finger zurück und sah Granger durch den Spiegel fragend an.

„Du musst sie mit der Wölbung nach oben auf die Fingerkuppe setzen. Dann hältst du mit der anderen Hand das Auge geöffnet, und setzt sie an", erklärte sie sachlich.

Er lachte zynisch. „Geht das nicht auch einfacher? Mit einem Zauber?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher an ihn heran.

Mit ungeschickten Bewegungen versuchte er ihrer läppischen Anweisung zu folgen. Doch er versagte kläglich. Das braune Ding landete im Waschbecken. Draco stützte sich seufzend auf diesem ab.

„Ich werde es dir zeigen. Setzt dich auf die Toilette", sagte sie und dieses Mal war es der Blonde, der zusammen zuckte. Denn sie stand direkt neben ihm.

„Ich soll was?", knurrte er.

„Erspare uns das Drama und hock dich endlich hin. Du wirst es üben müssen. Aber, ich kann es dir ein Mal zeigen."

„Du willst mir im Auge rumstochern?"

„Nein Malfoy, ich will und werde dir nicht im Auge rumstochern. Ich werde dir lediglich diese Linse einsetzten."

„Was das Selbe ist", knurrte er.

Granger schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Malfoy, wir zählen am Donnerstag auf dich."

Er lachte gehässig auf, kratzte die Linse aus dem Waschbecken und versuchte sie erneut auf seine Fingerkuppe zu setzten. Wieder fiel sie zurück, kräuselte sich trocken und dreckig im Waschbecken. „Ihr wollt mich nur als Sicherheit dabei haben. Wenn ihr könntet, würdet ihr mich rund um die Uhr wegschließen und nur rauslassen, wenn ihr neue Informationen braucht."

„Was das Selbe ist", sagte sie.

Draco sah auf, blickte durch den Spiegel in ihr hässliches und dennoch ernstes Gesicht. Ihre Locken standen mal wieder in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab. Besaß diese Frau keine Bürste?

Und Make-Up? Ihr Gesicht war von Flecken übersät und unter ihren großen, braunen Augen fanden sich zwei unübersehbare Ringe. Nach wie vor.

Ein zufriedenes Lachen entwischte ihm als das kleine Ding endlich fest auf seiner Fingerkuppe saß. Vielmehr klebte sie daran, aber das schien gerade das Geringste Problem zu sein. Ein langes, rotes Haar klebte ebenfalls daran.

Draco biss sich skeptisch auf die Unterlippe.

„Du musst sie abspülen, bevor du sie einsetzt", tönte das Schlammblut hinter ihm.

„Das ist mir bewusst", knurrte er zurück und musste erneut gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sie nicht mit dem Kopf im Kamin zu versenken, bis ihr Fleisch sich von ihrer übermüdeten Visage schälte.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Granger, halte den Mund", flüsterte er und sie war überrascht wie nah er ihr war.

Sie schluckte, lauschte ihrem Atem, der so viel hektischer und schneller ging als seiner.

Er schien die Ruhe selbst. Und das, obwohl er da oben noch alles andere als ruhig gewesen war.

‚Das ist eine Falle', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme.

Und ihr wurde bewusst, in welcher Lage sie sich befand. Sie war allein mit ihm. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihren Freunden und Verbündeten war und da draußen waren die seinen. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

_

* * *

_

Huhu euch allen erst einmal… :)

_Natürlich möchte ich an dieser Stelle aber auch meinen Mädels Fränzi (Beta), India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand danken. *knuddel*_

_Und natürlich meinen fleißigen Reviewhasen da draußen… ;) Und ja, an dieser Stelle muss ich zugeben, dass ich etwas enttäuscht bin… Die Favozahlen sind hochgeschossen, ebenfalls die Hits (diese haben sich mehr als verdreifacht) und trotzdem lassen nur die Stammleser (dafür knutsche ich euch) etwas da? Das ist wirklich frustrierend, ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen. Ganz ehrlich… Naja, vielleicht poste ich auch einfach zu oft, so dass ihr vor lauter Lesestoff nicht zum Reviewen kommt… Muss man vielleicht mal austesten… ;)_

_So und nu gibts erstmal die __Reviewtime__:_

_HexenLady: hab mich verschrieben… *lautlach* Ich meinte natürlich OC/Snape… Und ja, ist sie wirklich… Noch einmal Danke für den Tipp…_

_Die-na: Wen meinst du mit anderen? Mich? Uns? Ron? *laut lach* Und ja, ich auch nicht... ;) Es werden übrigens noch viele solcher Szenen folgen (Küche, Wohnzimmer, Zelt, Küchentisch, Wohnzimmerteppich… *hust*) ;) *ganz fies lach*_

_Fränzi: Fränzi! Du hier? Mensch, wir haben uns ja soooo lange nicht gelesen… *zumMSNfensterschielt* *lach* Ich frage mich übrigens gerade ernsthaft, wie wohl Mione und Draco als Diddle-Mäuse aussehen… *lach* Ojee, es geht zu Ende… Ich hätte den Kaffee doch ohne Kaffee trinken sollen… *ditsch*_


	10. Chapter 9: Das Frettchen auf der Mauer…

**9. **Das Frettchen auf der Mauer…

Am Donnerstag, genau genommen spät nachmittags, fand sie sich mit einem sichtlich unglücklichen Ron in Gegenwart eines noch unzufriedeneren Malfoys wieder.

Mione seufzte, während Ron neben ihr die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte und der Blonde den übel riechenden Becher in ihrer Hand äußerst skeptisch und ungläubig musterte.

„Warum genau soll ich mich schon wieder bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen?", zischte er und klammerte sich einen Moment fast schon etwas hilflos an einem von Rons alten Pullovern fest.

Komischerweise wirkte der graue Stofffetzen an Malfoy weniger erbärmlich, als er es an Ron getan hatte. Ebenso die meisten anderen Kleidungsstücke, die ihr bester Freund dem Feind in den eigenen Reihen vor einigen Tagen _selbstlos_ zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. So dass der elende Schönling nicht tagtäglich dasselbe weiße Hemd und dieselbe schwarze Hose tragen musste.

Mione musste zugeben, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck als sie ihm Rons aussortierte Sachen aufgetischt hatten, wirklich zu amüsant gewesen war. Einen Moment hatte sie fest damit gerechnet, dass er komplett aus der makellosen Haut fahren würde.

Doch natürlich ließ er sich den Ärger nicht anmerken und tat die ganze, absurde Situation mit einem fiesen Lächeln und einem noch fieseren Spruch, der sich an Ron richtete, ab.

Dieser lachte gerade neben ihr auf und riss sie aus den Gedanken.

„Weil wir uns mal wieder an deinem bleichen Hintern erheitern wollen. Oder _kannst_ du dich vielleicht gerade nicht in Shorts zeigen?", fragte er schneidend und starrte dem Blonden unverschämt und unverblümt auf den Schritt.

Malfoy zog eine feingeschwungene Augenbraue hoch und bedachte ihren besten Freund mit einem herablassenden Schnauben. „Nicht alle Männer haben ihr jämmerliches Leben lang Probleme mit den Hormonen, Wiesel."

„Die Wandlung wird deine Kleidung sprengen", mischte sich der Lockenschopf hastig ein. „Und für Streitereien haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit."

Der Blonde bedachte sie mit einem letzten undeutbaren Blick und zog sich dann wortlos den Pullover über den Kopf. Zurück blieb seine bleiche und fast makellose Haut. Nur hier und da fanden sich längst verheilte Narben. Die jüngste an seiner Brust hatte nicht einmal eine Woche benötigt, um vollkommen spurlos zu verschwinden. Anhand der Verkrustung hatte sie deuten können, dass es unter normalen Umständen mindestens zwei Wochen benötigt hätte.

Was schlicht und einfach bedeutete, dass seine Wunden bereits jetzt doppelt so schnell abheilten, wie im Normalfall. Und dass ohne das Zutun von Zaubern und Hilfsmitteln.

„Wie ist es passiert? Also, wie wurdest du gebissen?", hörte sie sich selber plötzlich fragen.

Um ehrlich zu sein stellte sie sich diese Frage bereits seit einigen Tagen. Im Grunde seit er ihr vor rund einer Woche infiziert gegenüber getreten war. Doch seit sie in den zahlreichen Büchern verschiedenste Theorien über die _Fortpflanzung_ der Lamia gelesen hatte, schien ihr Malfoys Fall immer suspekter.

Die Lamia infizierten ihre Nachkommen nicht einfach so; schon gar nicht, wenn es sich um einen Magier handelte. Doch ein Unfall durch einen Vitias schien ihr nicht wirklich plausibel. Dazu waren seine Wunden einfach zu minimal gewesen.

Malfoy öffnete grinsend die Gürtelschalle von Harrys dunkelblauer Jeanshose, die ihm ebenfalls zur Verfügung gestellt wurde, und funkelte sie amüsiert an. „Ich denke nicht, dass wir gerade dafür Zeit haben."

Ron lachte neben ihr spöttisch auf. „Wahrscheinlich hat ihm ein dreckiger Undog in den Arsch gebissen."

„Es war eine Frau, Wiesel. So schön, dass dir die scheiß Augen ausfallen würden. Allerdings wurde mir zu spät bewusst, dass _so schön_ unmöglich gut sein konnte", schnarrte Malfoy und streifte sich die Hose ab, blieb in schwarzen Shorts zurück: Die Unterwäsche hatten sie ihm kaufen müssen; was sie aber so oder so getan hätten.

„Also war es tatsächlich eine Lamia", flüsterte Mione heiser, ignorierte Rons albernen Einwurf, über die Bissstelle.

_Wo_ er gebissen wurde, hatte der Blonde ihnen bereits am ersten Tag erläutert. Nicht ausgeschlossen, dass dem Rotschopf dies bereits entfallen war. Doch es interessierte sie gerade nicht, ob das der Fall war oder nicht. Mione interessierte das _Wie_ gerade brennender. Darüber hatte er noch nichts verlauten lassen.

Malfoy sah sie immer noch auffordernd an und streckte den nackten Arm nach dem Trank in ihrer Hand aus. Sie trat zögernd vor und reichte ihm diesen. Malfoy nahm wortlos einen großen Schluck, würgte nur minimal auf und reichte ihr das Glas schließlich wieder.

„Was dachtest du denn, Granger? Ein Undog hätte mich wahrscheinlich bei lebendigem Leib zerfleischt, anstatt mir nur die Lippe zu durchbohren."

Seine Miene verzog sich minimal und unter seiner bleichen Haut schien es zu brodeln. Er verengte die momentan braunen Augen zu Schlitzen und umschlang sich mit leicht verzerrtem Gesicht die sehnige Brust, die unter seinen leichtmuskulösen Armen zusehends weicher und fülliger wurde.

Malfoy ließ sich vornüber fallen, ein leises Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als er einige Zentimeter in die Höhe schoss. Gleichzeitig sprengte sein hervorquellender Bauch fast die zu eng werdenden Shorts.

„Elende Scheiße", knurrte er brüchig und dunkel, taumelte einen Schritt vor und suchte Halt am Bett. Die Seitennaht der Shorts platze und Mione drehte sich langsam weg, starrte an Ron vorbei an die verschlossene Türfront.

Hinter ihrem Rücken japste Malfoy erneut auf. Als sie einen weiteren, flüchtigen Seitenblick wagte, begannen sich seine blonden Strähnen zu kräuseln und dunkelbraun – fast schwarz – zu verfärben.

Sie blickte erneut zu Tür, kniff die Augen zusammen.

Erst als Ron neben ihr amüsiert zu lachen begann, drehte sie sich langsam wieder um.

Malfoy hockte mit bleichem, aber durch die zarte Bräune, die seine Haut durch den Wandel angenommen hatte mittlerweile weniger bleich als vorher, Gesicht neben dem Bett. Er hatte die Steppdecke an sich gezogen und seinen fülligen Körper damit bedeckt.

„Du siehst toll aus", lachte Ron.

Mione brachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick zum Schweigen. Einen Moment war sie kurz davor nach ihm zu schlagen. Und ihm schien das ebenso bewusst zu sein, wie ihr. Denn er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

Dort auf dem Boden saß optisch einer ihrer besten Freunde. Wahrscheinlich sogar einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten der vergangenen Jahre. Sie schloss die Augen, schluckte hart…

„Verdammt, ich bin… van Bessos", keuchte Malfoy heiser und sie ließ die Augen geschlossen.

Harry hatte recht gehabt. Etwas weniger Spott und er würde eine perfekte Kopie des ehemaligen Widerstandskämpfers abgeben. Sowohl vom, dank des Vielsafttrankes, Aussehen als auch von der Stimme.

_Sie balancierte den Wälzer auf ihren nackten Knien, während sie ihren Finger mit der Zunge benetzte und umblätterte._

_Doch anstatt der nächsten Seite, die sie erwartet hatte, nahm Dunkelheit ihr die Sicht. Mione lachte, griff hinauf zu den Händen, die sich über ihre Augen gelegt hatten._

„_Darry?", flüsterte sie schmunzelnd. _

_Den Pranken nach zu urteilen, konnte es kein anderer sein. _

„_Wer bin ich, du elende Muggelstämmige?", raunte er ihr überheblich und in typischer Malfoy-Manier ins Ohr._

_Sie lachte heiser, kämpfte gegen die ungute Gänsehaut an, die sie überzog._

„_Du wirst immer besser", kicherte sie und löste seine riesigen Hände von ihrem Gesicht. „Du bist eine perfekte Kopie eines absoluten Spinners."_

„Sollte der nicht im St. Mungos verrotten?", keuchte der ehemalige Blonde und schien sich langsam aufzurichten.

Mione schreckte aus der Erinnerung hoch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe den mittlerweile nackten Körper, der nicht der seine war, zu bedecken. Stattdessen begann er sich langsam mit den Sachen zu kleiden, die sie ihm bereitgelegt hatten.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", flüsterte sie…

-v-

„Also, hätten wir das geklärt", stellte Potter seltendämlich fest und krempelte sich die dunkelblauen Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch.

Draco räusperte sich leise, tat es Potter mit dem Krempeln gleich; was sein immer noch deutlich sichtbares Mal zeigte. Nicht einmal Magie vermochte es zu verstecken. Seufzend schob er den Stoff über seinen fülligen und gebräunten Arm zurück und ließ das Mal wieder verschwinden.

Potter sah ihn fragend an, während Wiesel, Longbottom und Co. gespannt McGies Haus im Auge behielten. Sie hatten noch sechs Minuten, bevor _seine_ Leute zum Sammelpunkt verschwinden würden. Und sie würden keine Sekunde zu früh gehen.

„Was ist meine Aufgabe?", fragte er schließlich und sah den Goldjungen durchdringend an. „Ich werde ja wohl kaum hier draußen bei Lupin und Granger bleiben, um auf die beiden aufzupassen."

Potthead lachte. „Du hast deine Aufgabe für heute erfüllt. Du hast uns gesagt wo genau die Leute positioniert sind, mit wem zu rechnen sein wird und wie viele es sein werden."

„Das war also alles?", lachte er ungläubig und stemmte die Hände in die wabbeligen Hüften, die nicht zu seinem Körper gehörten, sondern zu van Bessos Speckgetümmel, mit dem er sich gerade herumschlagen musste.

In seiner Umhangstasche, oder eher in van Bessos, steckte ein kleiner Flachmann, den Granger ihm vor ihrem Aufbruch in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er konnte ihn durch die Position seiner Hand spüren; er war gefüllt mit Vielsafttrank. Ein genialer Zug, der ihn aber nicht im Geringsten überraschte.

„Für heute ja", zischte Potter.

„Ich denke es ist soweit", verlautete Wiesel ungeduldig, als sich die ersten schwarzen Schatten beinahe ungesehen vom Haus entfernten. Hätte Draco diesen Tölpeln nicht gesagt, wo genau sie hinsehen mussten, hätte sie sie niemals entdeckt.

„Am besten rennst du ihnen direkt in die Arme, Wiesel", fluchte er leise.

„Wir warten noch einen Moment", sagte Potter geistreich. Dann wandte er sich an das Schlammblut, das neben seinem gigantischen Körper gerade amüsant winzig wirkte. „Du und Remus werdet ihn im Auge behalten."

„Ich wäre an deiner Seite nützlicher, Potter", zischte er.

„Ohne Zauberstab?", spottete Wiesel.

Draco grinste breit. „Ich bin selbst ohne meinen Zauberstab nützlicher als du."

„Hört auf. Auf der Stelle", patzte das winzige Schlammblut dazwischen.

Der Blonde, dessen Kopf gerade von krausen Locken umrandet war, schenkte ihr einen vielsagenden Blick, der aus diesem Körper bedeutend mehr Wirkung zeigte als aus seinem eigenen. Er lachte leise und Granger zuckte neben ihm erneut zusammen.

„Wir gehen rein", sagte Potter. „Ihr wartet hier und gebt uns Rückendeckung."

„Rückendeckung", entwischte es ihm fassungslos, während diese Nichtsnutze, die die Sache mit Norret maßlos vergeigt hatten, im Vorgarten verschwanden und von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden.

Wie erwartet konnte Norret fliehen, noch bevor sie sein Haus gestürmt hatten. Doch er hatte sich entschlossen die Kraft, die ihn das „ich habe es euch allen doch gesagt" gekostet hätte, zu sparen.

Trotzdem hasste er es, untätig zu warten, während andere Aufgaben, die er selber höchstwahrscheinlich mit Bravour meistern würde, vor seinen untätigen Augen verdarben.

Es war erstaunlich, wie lang zehn Minuten sein konnten. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm dies bewusst wurde. Unzählige Male zuvor, waren ihm zwei Minuten sogar länger vorgekommen, als diese zehn.

Draco nahm seufzend einen großen Schluck aus dem Flachmann und lehnte sich gegen eine von Moos bewachsene Wand. Sie war umrundet von Hecken und Büschen und schützte sie so größtenteils vor Blicken von der Straße und der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Granger warf ihm einen skeptischen Seitenblick zu, während er aufgrund des scheußlichen Geschmackes kurz würgte.

„Du sollst das nicht aus Durst trinken", tadelte sie ihn.

Er lachte auf. „Granger, ich trinke das ganz sicher nicht aus Durst. Ich trinke es, weil ich hier nicht gleich halbnackt und mich vor Schmerzen krümmend auf der Straße liegen will."

„Es ist noch nicht soweit."

„Ganz richtig. Wenn ich nicht komplett falsch liege, ist es in etwa 3 Minuten soweit", gab er zurück, verschloss den Flachmann und ließ ihn wieder in der Tasche verschwinden. „Und ich liege niemals falsch."

Sie lachte bitter. Vielleicht lachte sie ihn sogar aus. Er konnte es nicht wirklich deuten und bevor er der Sache auf den Grund gehen konnte, durchbrach Lupin die Stille.

„Da stimmt was nicht. Sie sind überfällig", flüsterte er.

Das Schlammblut holte tief Luft, nickte aber zustimmend.

Genau das waren sie. Eine Tatsache, die ihnen allen bereits vor einigen Minuten bewusst geworden war. Doch das Schlammblut und der Werwolf hatten ihren Freunden noch ein paar Minuten eingeräumt.

Draco hatte stillschweigend über diese Dummheit gelacht.

„Ich gehe nachsehen, du bleibst hier und wartest mit ihm."

Wieder nickte sie mit großen Augen und dieses Mal lachte er kurz und schallend.

„Was ist so lustig", fragte sie schneidend.

Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, schaute wie auch Lupin in den Schatten des Vorgartens verschwand und erblickte die Schatten vom Maisfeld, die sich beinahe unsichtbar näherten.

„Denk daran, dass du mir sozusagen schutzlos ausgeliefert bist", flüsterte sie und schaute zurück auf den Hauseingang.

„Schutz-", wollte er gerade spöttisch kontern, doch dunkelrote Funken, die aus dem Vorgarten emporschossen, ließen ihn verstummen. „Verdammt", knurrte er, packte Granger am Unterarm, die tatsächlich zum Hechtsprung in Richtung des Warnsignals ansetzte, das Lupin ihnen gegeben hatte.

„Granger, da ist etwas schiefgegangen", fluchte er und zog sie zurück.

Er hatte es gewusst. Hatte Potter und sein unnützes Pack gefühlte zweihundert Mal darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es unklug war so nahe am Ort des Geschehens auf den Rückzug _seiner_ Männer zu warten.

„Aber, wir…", stammelte sie und starrte mit großen Augen zur Tür, aus dem nun ein großer Lichtkegel in den stockdunklen Vorgarten fiel.

„Habt ihr alles abgesucht?", hörte er Abigails Stimme von Weitem. Sie sprach nicht laut, doch er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren gelernt selbst den minimalsten Mucks klar und deutlich zu verstehen.

Natürlich ging es den meisten _seiner_ Männer nicht anders. Hier hieß es entweder oder. Immer und überall…

Granger ruckte zurück und blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. „Das ist Winters", murmelte sie und sah ihn fragend an.

Er nickte gehässig grinsend. „Ganz genau Granger. Und wenn wir nicht sterben wollen, sollten wir verschwinden."

Hektisch nickend wich sie zurück und drängte sich zu ihm in die Hecke. Draco trat mit seinem fülligen Körper einen Schritt zurück, brachte ungewollt und ungeschickt das Holz zum Ächzen. Granger zuckte neben ihm zusammen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er.

Dieser scheiß Körper war wirklich zu nichts zu gebrauchen.

„Sucht die Hecke ab. Kriecht hinein, wenn es sein muss", herrschte Abigail, „und ich will sie lebend, damit ich ihnen die Haut abziehen kann."

„Jawohl", gaben drei Männer zurück. Flint, Young und… Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Es wollte ihm nicht einfallen, aber dass sie es hier mit Abi zu tun hatte reichte aus, um zu wissen, dass sie verschwinden sollten.

„Wir sollten verschwinden", flüsterte Granger und starrte hinauf auf die Mauer.

Gewitzt…

Er nickte schwach, machte ihr eine Räuberleiter.

Sie blickte ihn vollkommen fassungslos an. Vielleicht sogar erstaunt.

„Granger, du zuerst. Damit du mir den Rücken freihalten kannst, wenn ich diesen Körper da hochhieve."

„Ja, das ergibt Sinn", gab sie von sich, während sie sich an der Mauer abstützte und ihren Fuß zögernd in seine Hände stellte. Sie verweigerte es ihn anzusehen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich zu ihm oder eher zu sich selber gesprochen hatte.

Mit kurzem und gezieltem Schwung hatte er das winzige Schlammblut auf die Mauer katapultiert, auf der sie sich ungeahnt geschickt abstützte und zu ihm herumdrehte. Er hatte ganz ehrlich Ungeschickteres von ihr erwartet.

„Jetzt du", tönte sie seltendämlich und streckte allen Ernstes die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Granger, geh zur Seite und halte mir den Rücken frei", knurrte er, drängte den Fuß in eine Lücke und grub die Hände in die geweiteten Furchen der Ziegel.

„Da drüben", brüllte Young und Draco versuchte sich hochzuziehen; vergeblich.

Seine Arme ächzten unter der enormen Last von van Bessos Körper schmerzhaft auf und ließen ihn auf halber Strecke zurückfallen.

„Verdammt", fluchte er.

„Stupor", brüllte der Wischmopp auf der Mauer und ohne hinzusehen hörte er Young schreiend zu Boden gehen. „Mach schon", fauchte sie ihm zu und jagte einen weiteren Zauber in die Dunkelheit.

Draco setzte erneut an, zog sich erneut mit aller Kraft hoch. Doch seine überlasteten Venen schrieen augenblicklich wieder auf. Van Bessos wog mindestens das Doppelte.

„Du bleibst nicht zurück", bellte Granger wütend zu ihm herab und einen Moment taumelte er glatt lachend zurück.

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor."

Das hatte er wirklich nicht. Dummerweise war sein Körper gerade weniger willig als sein Geist. Atemlos setzte er zu einem dritten Versuch an, gab alles um die gefühlten 300 Pfund, die diese Speckschwarte zu wiegen schien, zu Granger auf die Mauer zu befördern.

Doch wieder rutschte er ab, ging vor der Mauer zu Boden. Mehr noch: Er landete auf van Bessos fettem Arsch.

„Es sind zwei", jaulte nun der Unbekannte. Draco wagte einen Seitenblick.

Keith Young… Der jüngere Bruder von Seth…

„Es ist Granger", brüllte Young Nummer zwei zurück in die Dunkelheit.

„Halte sie auf", warf Abi rasend zurück.

„Stupor", zischte Granger und der Jüngere ging bewusstlos neben seinem Bruder zu Boden.

„Stillhalten", befahlt sie ernst und Draco zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Sie hatte doch nicht etwa vor…

-v-

„Convertius", flüsterte sie und noch während sie der nahenden Winters einen Stupor-Zauber auf den Hals hetzte, verwandelte sich Malfoy in ein kleines, silbernes Frettchen und sprang quietschend zu ihr auf die Mauer. Für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl ein Deja-vu zu erleben, doch sie schüttelte den Gedanken vorläufig ab.

Winters wich dem Zauber aus, taumelte dadurch jedoch etwas zurück und Malfoy attackierte kreischend ihre freie Hand, mit der sie sich auf der Mauer abstützte.

Aua", fluchte sie und schüttelte ihn ab und warf einen weiteren Schockzauber auf den jüngeren Todesser, der gerade begann sich wieder aufzurichten. Er kippte getroffen zur Seite weg und brachte Winters, die gerade über ihn hinweg springen wollte, fast zu Fall.

Währenddessen attackiert das silberne Ungetüm erneut ihre Hand, biss ihr schmerzhaft fest in den kleinen Finger.

„Verdammt, hör auf damit", fluchte sie und schlug es grob beiseite. Es flüchtete immer noch vor Wut quietschend in einen abgelegenen Baum.

Mione sah ihn, oder auch es, stirnrunzelnd an und es bauschte sich kreischend auf und blickte hinab vor die Mauer. Erst einige Sekunden später wurde ihr bewusst warum. Winters hatte sich aufgerichtet und sprintete auf sie zu; mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

„Herbanasco", sprach sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf das Fußende der Mauer. Sofort traten kleine Rankensprösslinge aus der Erde und krochen dornig und wild am Gestein hinauf.

„Verflucht, nein", brüllte Winters und begann die immer schneller und dichter wachsende Schlingpflanze mit Feuerzauber zu verbrennen. Doch es würde sie einen Moment zurück halten. „Young, mach dass du auf die Beine kommst und such einen weiteren Übergang."

„Ich kriege euch, Schlammblut", flüsterte sie leise und erstaunlicherweise ohne die Chance, den Zauberstab auf sie zu richten, zu nutzen.

Mione hielt sich bereit, rutschte jedoch schließlich von der Mauer, während die Ranken über deren oberes Ende hinauswuchsen.

Einen Moment stoppte sie in jeder Bewegung und sah sich mit rasendem Herzen um. Offensichtlich befanden sie sich auf einem Friedhof.

Schließlich blickte sie auf. Das kleine Frettchen saß mit funkelnden Augen in einem Baum und beobachtete sie aus beunruhigend funkelnden Knopfaugen. Mione seufzte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde diese Tat bereuen.

„Komm da runter", flüsterte sie und richtete den Zauberstab auf Malfoy, der gerade erstaunlich ruhig war. Zu ruhig…

Himmel, sie musste ein schäbiges Lachen unterdrücken, während er tat wie ihm geheißen wurde und flink vor ihr auf den Boden sprang.

„Finite", hauchte sie und augenblicklich verwandelte er sich zurück in Darrys füllige Form.

„Das wirst du noch bitter bereuen, Schlammblut", spie er und stürmte augenblicklich auf sie zu.

Sie wich zurück, es war merkwürdig von unten herab in die zornigen Augen ihres besten Freundes zu blicken. Sie hatte ihn nie zuvor wütend gesehen.

„Ohne meine Hilfe wärst du niemals über die Mauer gekommen", sagte sie dann.

Er lachte bitter und wandte sich ab. „Und es musste ausgerechnet ein Frettchen sein? Dafür soll ich mich jetzt auch noch ernsthaft bedanken?", fauchte er affektiert.

Mione senkte den Blick. Das war das Erste, was ihr unbewusst in den Sinn gekommen war. Das alles war eindeutig keine triezende Absicht gewesen. Dazu war die Situation nun wirklich nicht _amüsant_ genug gewesen. Doch sie kam nicht einmal dazu irgendetwas zu erwidern.

„Wehe dir, wenn das in Wechselwirkung mit dem Vielsafttrank Spätfolgen hat", knurrte er und blickte demonstrativ über ihre Schulter hinweg zur überwucherten Mauer: Für den Moment schien das Thema beendet. „Geschickt Granger. Allerdings wird es sie nicht ewig aufhalten. Wir sollten verschwinden."

Mione folgte seinem Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg, nickte ihm dann zu. „Wir könnten gemeinsam apparieren. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass sie uns dann via Magistrac aufspüren könnten."

„Das würden sie", sagte er und deutet ihr an ihm zu folgen.

Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen wurde. Es überraschte sie jedoch, dass er nicht wie erwartet mit ihr über den Friedhof jagte, sondern direkt auf eine kleine, schäbige und mit Moos überwachsene Gruft zusteuerte. Nur wenige Meter von der Mauer entfernt.

Mit angestrengtem Gesicht stemmte er die Steinplatte beiseite. Mione starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber fliehen? Oder uns woanders verstecken?"

Wieder lachte er. „Umso näher, umso besser. Denn genau das werden sie nicht erwarten."

„Aber-", flüsterte sie unschlüssig, blickte zurück zur Hecke, hinter der die Flammen nun immer stärker wurden. Ihnen blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit.

„Was hältst du davon mir zu helfen?", knurrte er und schob die Steinplatte noch ein paar Zentimeter weiter beiseite.

Mione nickte und zückte den Zauberstab.

„Nein. Das können sie mittels magischem Glas sofort zurückverfolgen", bellte er und sie ließ den Stab verdattert sinken.

Er hatte recht… Ein magisches Glas – eine Brille, die Spuren magischer Verwendung noch Stunden nach der Anwendung zeigten - würde sie augenblicklich verraten.

Also verstaute sie den Zauberstab in ihrer Manteltasche und gesellte sich neben ihm an den tief liegenden Grufteingang. Gemeinsam stemmten sie die Platte weiter beiseite, legten schließlich ein Loch frei, welches auch ihm das Eintreten ermöglichen würde.

„Genug", wisperte sie, „das dürfte passen."

Mit einem Nicken wich er ebenfalls von der Platte zurück und sie hievte sich in das tiefdunkle Gruftinnere. Malfoy folgte ihr schnell, aber extrem ungeschickt. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei ging er zu Boden, also machte sie sich alleine daran, die Platte wieder zurück über den Eingang zu schieben.

„Hier drüben ist auch ein Übergang", ertönte die Stimme des jungen Todessers viel zu nahe.

„Malfoy", japste sie atemlos, so leise wie möglich und versuchte etwas mehr Kraft aufzubringen. Binnen weniger Sekunden war er neben ihr, und gemeinsam drängten sie die Platte überraschend schnell zurück in ihre Ursprungsposition.

Keuchend und mit rasendem Herzen wich sie in die Dunkelheit der Gruft zurück, wagte es nicht zu sprechen. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von der Steinplatte entfernte, fühlte sie sich etwas sicherer. Was natürlich nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich tatsächlich in Sicherheit wähnte.

In ihrem Kopf begangen sich die Gedanken zu überschlagen. Es war etwas schief gegangen. Vielleicht war es sogar eine Falle gewesen.

Ihr Atem rasselte, als sie auf dem Fleck stehen blieb und in die Stille hinein lauschte.

„Wusstest du das? Hast du uns-", begann sie leise, doch er fuhr ihr ins Wort.

„Granger, halte den Mund", flüsterte er und sie war überrascht wie nah er ihr war.

Sie schluckte, lauschte ihrem Atem, der so viel hektischer und schneller ging als seiner.

Er schien die Ruhe selbst, und das obwohl er da oben noch alles andere als ruhig gewesen war.

‚Das ist eine Falle', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme.

Und ihr wurde bewusst, in welcher Lage sie sich befand. Sie war allein mit ihm. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihren Freunden und Verbündeten war und da draußen waren die seinen. Nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

„Sucht alles ab", drang es gedämpft zu ihnen durch. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Steinplatte sehr dick war, mussten sie nahe sein.

Langsam schlich sie nach links, tastete sich mit der Hand am Sarg entlang, der sich ganz eindeutig direkt hinter ihr befand. Als sie am linken Ende eine Lücke ertastete, ließ sie sich annähernd geräuschlos in diese sinken und zog vorsichtig den Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang.

„Ich will das Schlammblut", krähte Winters und Mione zuckte etwas zusammen. Sie war ganz nah. Wahrscheinlich stand sie direkt neben der Gruft.

Neben ihr raschelte es und schließlich schien sich der ehemals Blonde mit einem Plumpsen neben ihr, jedoch vor dem Sarg, niederzulassen.

Sie runzelte die Stirn, umschlang ihre Beine mit den Armen und legte ihren Kopf auf ihren Arm. Den Zauberstab hielt sie dabei angriffsbereit.

Ihr Herzschlag begann sich zu beruhigen, als weitere Rufe von draußen erfolgten. Und sie entfernten sich.

Schließlich lachte er bitter und dennoch kaum hörbar. „Du hast wirklich an mir gezweifelt, richtig?"

„Was hast du erwartet?", wisperte sie.

„Granger, ich sagte gerade mehr als einmal, dass wir uns weiter hinten bereitstellen sollen. Du warst dabei", knurrte er.

Sie nickte, rieb sich über die Stirn.

Ein Schnauben und er nestelte hörbar an seinem Umhang herum. „Dieser fette Körper macht mich fertig", fluchte er und wenige Sekunden später hörte sie den Verschluss des Flachmannes knirschen.

„Und dennoch willst du ihn erst einmal nicht loswerden", wisperte sie.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang angewidert und das Knirschen des Flachmannes deutete an, dass er gerade einen Schluck genommen haben musste. „Für den Fall, dass sie uns erwischen, möchte ich nicht in meiner Haut stecken."

„Meinst du, sie werden uns erwischen?", entwischte es ihr aus reiner Gewohnheit.

Im Normalfall hätte sie hier mit Harry, Ron oder Darry festgesessen. Mit dem Echten versteht sich.

„Leider kann ich meine Kristallkugel gerade nicht erkennen, Granger", spottete er herablassend.

Sie spürte, dass sie errötete. Doch da sie sicher war, dass er es eh nicht sah, erlaubte sie sich ein leises Lachen. „Was schlägst du also vor? So ganz instinktiv? Ohne Kugel?"

„Zu warten…"

* * *

Vorschau:

Wahrscheinlich war er der Böse…

Aber, er konnte sie nicht hassen. Weder Granger, noch all die anderen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie neben ihm leise.

Die Nähe ihrer Stimme ließ ihn deuten, dass sie tatsächlich aus der Ecke gerutscht war.

„Nichts", gab er zurück. „Ich fürchte, ich habe deine Antwort verpasst."

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und schien einen Augenblick in die Stille hinein zu lauschen. „Ich fürchte, dass du mich bereits verraten hättest. Dass ich jetzt auf dem Weg zu Voldemort wäre, um getötet zu werden."

Er lachte; leise und bitter. „Ganz genau. Allerdings würden sie dich vorher tagelang foltern und wahrscheinlich sogar vergewaltigen. Und dann, wenn du am Ende bist, würden sie dich vielleicht töten."

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Hier bin ich wieder… Dieses Mal aber mal wieder ohne große Worte, da ich mal wieder im Stress ersticke… *puh*

_Danke wie immer an Fränzi (Beta), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand und an alle Leser. Auch an die stillen, aber ganz besonders die lauten… ;) *ganzfesteknuddel* _

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Ja, dann passt mein Timing ja wirklich. Mal schauen ob ich es in Zukunft schaffe dich auch noch im Anschluss um den Schlaf zu bringen… *hihi* ;)_

_Fränzi: Und von welchem Körperteil die Haare auf Dracos Kontaktlinse stammten? Pfui, da will ich gar nicht wissen… Dann hätten wir uns ja beide beurlauben lassen müssen. Wie soll das gehen? *hihi* Meinem Rücken geht´s übrigens wieder gut. Kannst tätscheln kommen…. Lach_

_Black Widow: Vielen Dank für das ganze Lob. :) Und natürlich hast du recht: Ich freue mich über jeden einzelnen Hit und somit auch Leser… Doch, es ist eben etwas anderes, ob man unzählige Hits hat (die im Prinzip ja nur aussagen, dass mal wer reingeschaut hat und nicht ob es weit genug gefallen hat, dass man es wirklich lesen mochte) oder eben eine handfeste Kritik…_

_Die-na. Ja, das stimmt. An den durchschnitts-posting Werten bemessen (die sich zwischen 1 Mal in der Woche und 1 Mal im Monat bewegen) sind zweimal ja eigentlich schon sehr viel; auch wenn es mich natürlich ehrt, dass ihr am Liebsten alles auf einmal lesen würdet. *hihi* Das mit dem Speck ist übrigens ne Idee…. Mal schauen, ob ich das umsetzen/beachten werde… ;) Und es freut mich natürlich, dass es dir gefallen hat… Auch wenn bis hier her natürlich noch nicht allzu viel Rosabrillen-Stoff zu finden war… ;)_


	11. Chapter 10: Auf der Lauer…

**10. **Auf der Lauer…

Warten…

Warten gestaltete sich entsetzlich schwierig. Da draußen lauerten seine ehemaligen Leute und hier drinnen lauerten das misstrauische Schlammblut, eine zu Neige gehende Portion Vielsafttrank und ein an Wirkung verlierendes Anti-Übelkeitsgebräu.

Draco schluckte, spürte wie Granger neben ihm abermals zusammenzuckte.

„Granger. Was glaubst du, würde ich jetzt tun, wenn das alles eine Falle wäre?", wisperte er und lehnte sich an den Sarg zurück. Dabei knackte sein geschändetes Rückrad gewaltig.

Wie hielt ein Körper diese Masse an Gewicht bloß auf längere Zeit aus?

Sie seufzte und rutschte tatsächlich etwas aus der Ecke heraus. Jedenfalls klang es danach. Vielleicht regte sie sich auch nur, vielleicht war es auch eine verdammt große Ratte, die sich irgendwo hinter dem Sarg bewegte.

Was im Grunde dasselbe war. Granger und eine Ratte waren gar nicht so verschieden…

Ein leises Lachen entwischte ihm.

Was genau ging eigentlich in ihm vor, dass er es nicht lassen konnte, sie wenigstens klammheimlich zu beleidigen?

Genau genommen war sie nicht hässlich, aber auch nicht wirklich schön. Gewöhnlich war wohl das eheste, mit dem er sie beschreiben konnte. Sie stank nicht, außer vielleicht ab und an nach zu süßem Duschgel, Deodorant oder Parfüm.

Es war Jahre her, dass sie gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt hatten – natürlich nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne, denn er hatte niemals mit ihr in einer Bank gesessen - und ihn der Frust über ihre elendige Besserwisserei zerfressen konnte. Ebenso war es Jahre her, dass sie freiwillig auf der Seite der _Guten_ sein konnte und er in die Rolle des _Bösen_ gedrängt wurde. Und dennoch war er voller-

Ja, was war es? Hass war es jedenfalls nicht…

Das hatte er sich früher eingeredet. Bevor er Schlammblüter hatte töten müssen, um selber am Leben zu bleiben. Irgendwann dazwischen hatte er sich dann eingeredet, dass es einfache und berechtigte Abscheu war. Immerhin waren sie schmutziger, als der Rest von ihnen. Das hatte ihm seine Erziehung eingebläut.

Wahrscheinlich war es lächerlich, aber als er sie das erste Mal hatte bluten sehen, wurde ihm beinahe erschreckend plötzlich bewusst, dass ihr Blut nicht weniger rein war, als das seine. Es hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, als er vor zwei Jahren ein Kind versteckt hatte. Er hatte es aus reinem Instinkt getan, es war nicht einmal wirklich beabsichtigt gewesen. Dummerweise geriet seine _Heldentat_ in die Presse, auch wenn der _Retter in schwarz_ unerkannt geblieben war. Draco war sicher, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte und er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn wieder erkannt hätte.

Und als der Dunkle Lord außer sich vor Wut geschworen hatte, den Versager ausfindig zu machen, hatte er ohne zu Zögern gehandelt. In einer panischen und schlaflosen Nacht- und Nebenaktion hatte er ihren Aufenthaltsort ausfindig gemacht und sie, und zwölf Auroren, wie in Trance getötet.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte die vergangene Nacht etwas Surreales gehabt. Dennoch würde er ihr Gesicht nie wieder vergessen. Das hatte er die alptraumgeplagten Nächte im Anschluss nicht getan und er konnte es auch heute noch klar und deutlich vor sich sehen. Diese Hoffnung, die in diesen elendigen blauen Augen lag, als sie ihn sah. Und das Lächeln auf ihrem ahnungslosen Gesicht, das gemeinsam mit ihr starb…

Wahrscheinlich war er der Böse… Aber, er konnte sie nicht hassen. Weder Granger, noch all die Anderen.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie neben ihm leise.

Und das, obwohl sein Lächeln schon längst wieder verstorben war. Die Nähe ihrer Stimme ließ ihn deuten, dass sie aus der Ecke gerutscht war.

„Nichts", gab er zurück. „Ich fürchte, ich habe deine Antwort verpasst."

Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge und schien einen Augenblick in die Stille hinein zu lauschen. „Ich fürchte, dass du mich bereits verraten hättest. Dass ich jetzt auf dem Weg zu Voldemort wäre, um getötet zu werden."

Er lachte leise und bitter. „Ganz genau. Allerdings würden sie dich vorher tagelang foltern und wahrscheinlich sogar vergewaltigen. Und dann, wenn du am Ende bist, würden sie dich vielleicht töten."

Überraschenderweise stimmte sie ins Lachen ein.

„Hast du schon einmal eine Frau vergewaltigt?", fragte sie dann plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet.

Draco starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ihre Offen- und scheinbare Unbefangenheit machte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde unsicher. Vielleicht war es aber auch die geballte Ansammlung von unerwünschten Erinnerungen, die gerade gewaltsam auf ihn niederprasselten.

Einmal… Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Er hatte es tun müssen und hatte auf ganzer Linie versagt… Unter diesen toten Augen, aber auch unter denen seiner Kameraden und seines Vaters. Danach hatte er sich ebenso missbraucht gefühlt, wie diese Frau, die blutend und wimmernd unter ihm im Dreck kauerte.

Die Bilder tauchten auf. Ihre flehenden und doch ängstlichen Augen, als er von ihr stieg und ihr rasselnder Atem. Und dann der Ekel, der ihn durchflutet hatte. Pure Abscheu vor sich selber und die erbärmliche Meute, die sie umzingelte. Dann waren da die Übelkeit und das Zittern, als er sich – möglichst ohne zu Taumeln und Schwäche zu zeigen - von ihr entfernte. Sie ihrem weiteren Schicksal überließ…

Er schluckte, versuchte zu verdrängen. Obwohl er wusste, dass er ihr jeden einzelnen Moment schuldig war, in dem ihn die Erinnerungen quälten. Darum hielt er auch nichts davon, sie in ein Denkarium abzulegen.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich fest. Oder auch so fest wie möglich.

„Einen Mann?"

Ihm entgleisten in der Dunkelheit sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „Nein", fauchte er.

„Wurdest du-", begann sie.

„Nein", fauchte er eine Spur zu laut, was ihn augenblicklich zusammen zucken ließ. Einen Moment lauschte er in die Dunkelheit, ließ dann ein leises und recht unbedachtes „Wie soll das gehen", fallen. Natürlich wurde er sich der Lächerlichkeit seiner Worte noch bevor sie seinen Mund verlassen hatten bewusst. Doch es war zu spät.

Das Schlammblut lachte. „Das geht sehr wohl. Dabei würden sie dich etwas runterdrücken, bevorzugt mit mehreren Männern was sich bei euch ja anbieten würde-"

„Granger, bist du irgendwie geistig gestört?", fauchte er.

Wieder lachte sie, was ihn rasend machte.

„_Unsere_ Absichten und Taten mögen fraglich und wenig ehrenhaft sein, aber _das_ haben wir ganz sicher nie getan. Aber gefoltert haben sie mich. Sie haben mir mehr als einmal alle Knochen gebrochen, falls es dich glücklicht macht", schnappte er.

Es war eindeutig, dass sie mit ihm spielte. Dummerweise war sie verdammt gut.

Wieder lachte sie amüsiert auf. Nein, eigentlich lachte sie dreckig auf. Zweideutig.

Er schüttelte fassungslos und amüsiert zugleich den Kopf. „_Dort_ gibt es keine Knochen, Granger."

Sie schwieg einen Moment. Dann begann sie zu sprechen. „Dennoch kann er _brechen_", flüsterte sie schließlich und er schnaubte wütend auf. „Es gibt da diese Folter, wo sie Erregung erzwingen und den P-"

„Granger, bist du eigentlich so schmutzig, oder willst du mich tatsächlich nur reizen?", knurrte er und fügte dann etwas leiser hinzu. „Mich, wo wir gemeinsam hier festsitzen. Und da draußen lauern _meine_ Leute."

Einen Augenblick schwieg sie, was ihn dazu brachte sich sicher zu fühlen. Doch als sie erneut zu sprechen begann, machte sie es zunichte.

„_Deine_ Leute, die dich neben mir in den Dreck drängen würden", flüsterte sie herausfordernd.

Und Draco schwieg, grinste in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Machst du dir eigentlich keine Sorgen um Potter und Co.?", fragte er schließlich, als sich die Stille etwas gesetzt hatte.

Ein heiseres Lachen drang zu ihm durch. „Natürlich, Malfoy. Aber Harry würde sagen, ich soll nicht in Sorge zergehen oder trauern, bevor ich in Sicherheit bin. Und soweit ich das einschätzen kann, sind wir gerade alles andere als sicher."

Ein guter Schwachzug… Sie hatte ihn mit Ruhe und Argumentation geschlagen. Damit hatte er zugegeben nicht gerechnet. Er hatte Wut oder Panik erwartet. Vielleicht sogar ein Schluchzen.

Doch das war nicht mehr das Mädchen, welches er kannte. Eigentlich sollte es ihn nicht überraschen, denn das war sie nicht mehr, seit sie zur Verhaftung von Thomas McFries im vorletzten Jahr beigetragen hatte. Um nur einen namenhaften Todesser zu nennen, der ihr die _Freiheit_ zu verdanken hatte. Sei es durch Kooperation, Askaban oder auch den Freitod gewesen.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Biss", durchbrach sie die Stille. Er runzelte die Stirn, doch sie sprach weiter, bevor er kontern konnte. „Wo ist mir bewusst. Ich will das_ wie_ wissen. Du hast dir erstaunlich wenige Verletzungen zugezogen. Jedenfalls dafür, dass du von einem Lamia gebissen wurdest."

„Einer Lamia, Granger. Und sie machte auf mich nicht den Eindruck eines wilden Tieres."

„Das ist ungewöhnlich", murmelte sie. „Wusste sie, was du bist?"

„Was ich bin?", lachte er.

„Wusste sie, dass du ein Magier bist?", wiederholte sie sich präziser.

„Ja, natürlich wusste sie das. Das war kaum zu übersehen. Sie _gabelte_ mich in der Winkelgasse auf. So nennen die Muggel das doch", erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

Granger lachte leise. „Ja, das tun sie…"

Draco lehnte sich zurück, versuchte sich weder von der nahenden Übelkeit, der plötzlich einsetzenden Müdigkeit noch von den Erinnerungen an jene Nacht überwältigen zu lassen.

Langsam langte er in seine Manteltasche und zog den Flachmann hervor. Es war Zeit für seine nächste Dosis. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss und würgte einen Schluck herunter, der ausreichen würde, um eine Rückverwandlung vorläufig zu vermeiden.

Allerdings schien das gerade ihr geringstes Problem zu sein, denn auch Granger gähnte neben ihm herzhaft.

Besorgt blickte er an die stockdunkle Stelle der Gruft, die den Eingang darstellen musste. Ihnen ging die Luft aus. Und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit um es magisch zu beheben, solange dort oben Abigail und ihr Gefolge umherwanderten.

„Granger, ich fürchte, wir müssen die Steinplatte einen Spalt öffnen", flüsterte er, verstaute den Flachmann wieder in seiner Umhangstasche und richtete sich schwerfällig auf.

Granger regte ich hingegen gar nicht. Sie schien in jeglicher Bewegung eingefroren zu sein. Doch er konnte spüren, dass sie ihn ansah.

„Die Luft wird dünn und wenn wir jetzt einschlafen, war es das wahrscheinlich", erklärte er und tastete sich zum Grufteingang vor.

„Verdammt", gab sie schließlich von sich und richtete sich hörbar auf. „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Dafür hast du ja einen schlauen Kopf wie mich", wisperte er spöttisch und stemmte sich gegen die Platte.

Sekundenspäter war sie zynisch lachend neben ihm und ruckte ebenfalls mit aller Kraft am Stein. Eigentlich sogar so heftig, dass sie abrutschte und gegen ihn prallte. Ihr kleiner Körper schien in seinen momentanen Fettmaßen zu verschwinden und er fragte sich, ob sie so schockiert über diese Tatsache war, oder darüber, dass sie ausgerechnet gegen _ihn_ gefallen war. Denn so schnell sie konnte stieß sie sich von ihm ab, richtete sich wieder auf und machte sich erneut an der Platte zu schaffen.

Als sie die Platte einige Zentimeter geöffnet hatten, lauschten sie gemeinsam in die Nacht hinein. Es war still, aber das konnte trügen.

„Wir sollten noch warten", wisperte er.

„Ja", gab sie zurück und schlich fast geräuschlos zurück zum hinteren Teil der kleinen Gruft. Raschelnd schien sie sich wieder nieder zu lassen.

Draco folgte ihr, nachdem er einen weiteren, tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte.

-v-

Ein lautes Knirschen riss sie aus der Dunkelheit, sie zuckte heftig zusammen und öffnete schwer atmend die Augen. Ohne es überhaupt gemerkt zu haben, war sie auf den Beinen.

Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Und sie war am Leben…

Sanftes Tageslicht fiel in einem dünnen Lichtkegel durch den Spalt, den Malfoy in Darrys fülliger Gestalt scheinbar gerade eben geöffnet hatte. Er fing einen großen Teil des Lichts mit seinem Körper ein.

„Krieg dich wieder ein. Sie sind weg", sagte er und kletterte unbeholfen und schwerfällig durch das Loch an die Oberfläche.

„Bist du sicher?", flüsterte sie, als sie ihm folgte.

Mit immer noch müden Gliedern zog sie sich ebenfalls nach oben. Sie war nicht besonders sportlich, was ihr die Sache schwerer machte, als es ihm wahrscheinlich in seiner gewöhnlichen Form fallen würde. Doch im direkten Vergleich machte sie sich besser als er.

„So sicher wie ich mir sein kann, Granger", gab er genervt zurück und sah sich auf dem Friedhof um. „Normalerweise agieren wir am Tage nicht."

Hermione blickte sich unsicher um. Der Tag war bereits angebrochen, doch es schien nicht besonders spät zu sein. „Am Tage", spottete sie leise. „Wie spät mag es sein? Sechs Uhr?"

Er lachte, blickte in den Himmel und drehte sich auf dem eigenen Absatz etwas zur Sonne, die über ihnen am Himmel stand. „Eher fünf, Granger. Die Sonne steht für sechs Uhr noch viel zu tief."

Sie schenkt ihm ein Nicken und verschloss die Kammer mittels Zauberspruch. Ihr war bewusst, dass es in Anbetracht der Umstände wahnwitzig war. Aber sollte er Recht behalten, würde nichts mehr passieren. Und tatsächlich passierte nichts.

Mit einem Seufzen folgte sie seinem Blick. „Du hast mich schlafen lassen", hauchte sie dann.

Ein Lachen. „Ich bevorzuge Ruhe, Granger. Und deine Fragen und dein dämliches Gequatsche gingen mir verdammt nochmal an die Substanz."

„Was wenn ich erstickt wäre? Was wenn wir erstickt wären? Die Luft war nach wie vor entsetzlich dünn."

„Nicht dünn genug, und ich habe nicht geschlafen. Du wärest also nicht erstickt." Ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein, oder eher Darrys, Gesicht, was in etwa aussagte ‚Außer ich hätte dich ersticken lassen oder auch erwürgt.´

„Was, wenn du eingeschlafen wärst?", sagte sie schließlich und setzte sich in Richtung des großen Eingangstores in Bewegung, welches sie bereits aus der Ferne sehen konnte.

Es stand einen Spalt offen, was bedeuten könnte, dass ihre Verfolger tatsächlich verschwunden waren. Wahrscheinlich bereits vor Stunden…

„Dazu hast du viel zu laut geschnarcht."

Sie erstarrte und blickte ihn errötend an. „Ich schnarche nicht", protestierte sie fassungslos.

Einen Moment hatte sie fast das Gefühl, dass sie mit Darry sprach. Dass ihr bester Freund sie triezte, wie er es in den vergangenen Jahren getan hatte. Nur, dass Darry weniger spöttisch, hinterlistig und gemein gewesen war. Und dass Darry gerade in diesem Moment nicht vor ihr stand, sondern im St. Mungos in einem magischen Koma lag.

Mione schluckte, sah sich auf dem Friedhof um…

Merlin, sie hoffte, nicht weitere Verbündete oder Freunde dort vorzufinden. Oder schlimmer noch: An diesem Ort…

Malfoy gab ein schwaches und unverständliches Murmeln von sich und sah sich ebenfalls prüfend um, bevor er sie ansah. „Dann waren es wahrscheinlich die Ratten."

Sie setzte sich ruckartig wieder in Bewegung. „Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas Malfoy. Ich will zurück und mich versichern, dass es meinen Freunden gut geht."

Als sie es aussprach, packte die Klammer der Unbehaglichkeit so fest zu, dass ihr einen Moment übel wurde. Sie wusste, dass sie noch nicht in Sicherheit war, aber jetzt wo der Tag die Nacht und die Bedrohung vertrieben hatte, war in ihrem Kopf Platz für die Zweifel und Sorgen.

Und so beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte schließlich so sehr, dass sie Malfoy, alias der falsche Darry, fast abhängte.

Pure Erleichterung machte sich breit, als sie rund eine Stunde später – nach mehreren beabsichtigten Umwegen um ihre Spuren für den Fall der Fälle zu verwischen - in der kleinen Hütte in den Schottischen Highlands ankamen. Denn das Erste, was sie im Wohnraum erblickte, waren Harry und Ron.

Natürlich wollte sie auch die anderen heil und munter wissen, doch der Verlust ihrer beiden Freunde wäre wohl für sie momentan am wenigsten verkraftbar gewesen. Beiden stand ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass es ihnen ähnlich ging.

Als Mione mit Darry, alias Malfoy, im Schlepptau aus dem Kamin stieg, sprangen die beiden Männer gleichzeitig vom Sofa auf. Harry klebte noch Blut an der Schläfe und Ron steckte noch in seinen Sachen vom Vortag. Eindeutig hatten sie beide nicht geschlafen.

Sie sah sich um. Blickte in die Gesichter des halben Ordens und somit von jedem, der ihr nahe stand. Sogar Molly war anwesend. Die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht waren überwiegend verheilt, doch sie wirkte entsetzlich klein und zerbrechlich.

„Wo bist du gewesen?" Ginny war die Erste die sprach, während Harry sich beinahe gleichzeitig mit ihr in Bewegung setzte. Auf halber Strecke fielen sie sich in die Arme, während Ron den ehemals Blonden wütend und mit erhobenem Zauberstab in die Ecke drängte.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", brüllte er.

Der Lockenschopf machte sich hektisch aus Harrys Umarmung los und wandte sich dem beiden zu. „Ron", rief sie dabei.

Der Angesprochene blickte sie über die Schulter hinweg an, ließ den Stab jedoch nicht sinken.

„Ron, wir sind gemeinsam geflohen. Es geht mir gut. Zum Teil sicherlich auch Dank ihm."

Ron sah sie immer noch zögernd an, hatte eine rote Augenbraue angehoben.

„Das soll heißen: Lass den Zauberstab sinken, du Volltrottel", schnarrte Malfoy und zwängte das auf seinen Hals gerichtete Holz mit dem Zeigefinger herunter.

„Malfoy", schnaubte sie und stemmte die müden Hände in die Hüften.

Er sah sie aus dunkelbraunen Augen an.

„Geh auf dein Zimmer und warte die Rückwandlung ab. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen und ich werde später mit den Tränken zu dir kommen", herrschte sie dann fest.

Die Miene des ehemals Blonden verfinsterte sich. Ihm gefiel es offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht, wie sie gerade mit ihm sprach. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Es hatte etwas ungewollt Komisches und entsetzlich Herablassendes, wie jeder hier mit ihm umging.

„Bitte", setzte sie also leise hinten an.

Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie ihm das gerade mehr oder weniger schuldig war. En wenig Respekt für ihr Leben. Nicht dass sie absolut sicher war, dass sie es ohne ihn nicht geschafft hätte. Doch sie war sicher, dass er die Chancen angekurbelt hatte.

„Was glaubst du, wer du bist?", flüsterte er schließlich bedrohlich, was Ron wütend schnauben, und einige der Umstehenden vorschießen ließ.

„Sag du es mir", erwiderte sie stirnrunzelnd, „aber bitte später."

Er lachte herablassend, setzte sich aber doch etwas Unverständliches murmelnd in Bewegung. Seine schwermütigen Schritte halten nach, bis er am Ende der Treppe verschwunden war. Oben hörten sie ihn noch bis zur Tür stampfen, welche er annähernd geräuschlos öffnete und wieder verschloss.

Sie verharrten und starrten alle hinauf in den uneinsehbaren ersten Stock in denen der Feind in den eigenen Reihen gerade in einem magisch versiegelten Zimmer verharrte.

„Was ist passiert?", riss sie Harry aus den Gedanken.

Mione schürzte die Lippen und stützte sich neben Ron am Sessel ab, auf dem Molly saß.

„Das frage ich euch", sagte sie dann.

Ron lachte wütend auf. „Callie hat uns angegriffen."

„Callie?", fragte der Lockenschopf überrascht und zugegeben schockiert.

„Wahrscheinlich stand sie unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches. Steven war bereits tot, als wir das Haus betreten hatten. Sie griff uns augenblicklich an", erklärte Harry weiter.

„Wahrscheinlich?"

„Wir konnten es nicht prüfen, Mione. Es war uns unmöglich sie da rauszubekommen. Es war schwer genug selber da raus zu kommen."

„Voldemort wusste also, dass wir dort sein würden?"

Ron räusperte sich neben ihr. „Das war etwas verwirrend. Es schien jedenfalls seinen Leuten vor Ort neu zu sein."

„Neu zu sein?", flüsterte sie.

„Laut Remus war Winters genauso überrascht wie wir, was natürlich auch heißen könnte, dass sie einfach nicht eingeweiht gewesen war", antwortete Harry.

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Hatte Malfoy, als ihr da draußen wart, die Chance mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen?" Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie ernst und fragend an.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, hatte er nicht."

Ein Nicken…

Ron knurrte wütend. „Er muss es gewesen sein."

„Ich, Mione und Neville haben ihn mit drei verschiedenen Schweige-Infaktus-Zaubern belegt. Selbst wenn, hätte er nichts Brauchbares ausplaudern können", sagte Ginny.

Sie hatte sich auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin zusammengekauert, in dem gerade ein einladendes Feuer prasselte. Leider war die Stimmung im Raum alles andere, als einladend.

Der Rotschopf neben ihr sah sie durchdringend an. Sie zermarterte sich das Hirn und wollte Zweifel aufkommen lassen. Aber, es war absolut unmöglich.

„Wir waren die ganze Zeit zusammen. Und er machte nicht den Anschein einer mentalen Verbindung, die er aufgrund der verschiedenen Abschirmzauber eh nicht hätte aufbauen können", sagte sie dann fest.

Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie Malfoy verteidigen wollte. Es war einfach so, dass es das momentan einzige Fakt war, was sie ihnen bieten konnte.

„Dann hat vielleicht Callie geredet", warf Arthur ein. Er hatte sich hinter seine Tochter gestellt und die Arme um sie gelegt. „Unter dem Einfluss eines Imperius-Zaubers ist das durchaus möglich."

Erneutes Schweigen…

„Callie war aber nicht eingeweiht", meldete sich schließlich Ginny zu Wort und rieb sich stöhnend das müde Gesicht.

„Wen haben wir denn eingeweiht?", knirschte Ron mit den Zähnen.

„Außer unseren Leuten, Ron?", fragte Harry leise und brüchig.

Mione schluckte, blickte ebenfalls zu Boden. Ein weiterer, falscher Überläufer oder ein Verräter in den eigenen Reihen war das, was sie alle gerade tatsächlich am Wenigsten gebrauchen konnten.

„Haben es alle geschafft?", wagte sie es nach weiteren Minuten zu fragen.

Harry räusperte sich, Ginny, Luna und Seamus sahen zu Boden und Ron kräuselte hustend die Lippen.

Es war Arthur der schließlich das Wort ergriff. „Tania hat es nicht geschafft und Remus ist schwer verletzt."

Der Lockenschopf biss sich auf die Unterlippe, blickte starr an die Wand, an der die Schattend es Feuers irrwitzige Spielchen trieben und so die verrücktesten Bilder aus Licht und Dunkelheit zauberten.

„Ich werde nach Malfoy sehen und mich dann zwei Stunden hinlegen", sagte sie beschlagen und setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung.

Als sie die Tür aufschob, erwartete sie im kleinen, stickigen Zimmer bereits Malfoy wie er leibte und lebte: In seiner gewöhnliche Form. Und vor allem fast ausschließlich so, wie Gott ihn schuf. Lediglich ein paar graue Shorts bedeckten das Nötigste seines sehnigen und durchtrainierten Körpers.

Er war zwar nicht das, was man einen Muskelprotz nennen würde, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er so ohne Zweifel und große Mühe über die Mauer gekommen wäre.

„Ein Hoch auf meine Privatsphäre, Granger", knurrte er.

Mione versuchte augenscheinlich so unbeeindruckt wie möglich einzutreten.

„Hast du dich gerade eben zurückverwandelt?", fragte sie.

Er sah sie strafend an; und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass nur ein Auge grau war. Das andere war immer noch künstlich braun. Der ursprünglich feuerrote Ring um die Pupille war etwas dunkler, als der Rest des übrigen Brauntones.

„Natürlich nicht Granger. Ich habe auf dich gewartet", schnappte er zynisch und breitete die Hände theatralisch aus.

„Ist das noch eine der Kontaktlinsen?"

Sie trat näher an ihn heran, versuchte ohne aufzufallen einen schnellst- und bestmöglichen Rundumblick auf seinen Körper zu werfen. An seinen durchtrainierten Hüften zeichneten sich einige Hautrisse ab, die ganz offensichtlich mit der Wandlung zu tun hatten. Dass nirgendwo Fell oder ein Frettchenschwanz zu sehen war, beruhigte sie schon einmal. Denn wandelnde Zaubersprüche und Tränke zeigten nicht selten die interessantesten und fatalsten Wechselwirkungen.

Er sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Offenbar, weil sie ihm so nahe gekommen war. Nahe genug um zu sehen, dass es tatsächlich die Linse war, die sein gezeichnetes, graues Auge bedeckte. Und von hier aus sah sie auch, wie gerötet und gereizt es war.

„Setzt dich aufs Bett, ich werde sie rausholen", sagte sie schroff und seine Augenbraue schien noch höher zu schießen. „Malfoy, bitte." Das Bitte, welches sie zustanden brachte, klang alles andere als höflich, zuvorkommend oder nett.

Mit einem undeutbaren Mucks ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen; immer noch nur in seine grauen Shorts gekleidet. Die schwarze Stoffhose, die ihm Harry zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, hielt er immer noch in der Hand.

Mit soviel Abstand wie möglich, aber auch mit soviel Nähe wie nötig, beugte sie sich über ihn und legte ihre Hand behutsam auf sein Gesicht, um mit den Fingerspitzen sein Auge zu öffnen. Er zuckte im ersten Moment der Berührung jedoch so sehr zurück, dass sie es beinahe ebenfalls tat.

In seiner Miene lag etwas Strafendes, aber auch Fassungsloses.

„Anders geht es nicht", wisperte sie ihm entgegen, was einige seiner feinen und desorientierten Haarsträhnen aufwirbelte.

Er schob sie grob und bestimmt von sich, schlängelte sich an ihr vorbei zum Spiegel und versuchte es erneut.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", knirschte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und drehte sich langsam zum Spiegel um.

Sie hätte die Gelegenheit nutzen können, um sich die Corona genauer anzusehen. Doch als er die Kontaktlinse schließlich mit einem leisen Aufschrei des Triumphes aus seinem tränenden Auge entfernt hatte, war diese Chance fürs Erste vertan.

„Bravo", schnarrte sie.

Er leckte sich herausfordernd über die Lippen und warf die Linse achtlos in den Müll.

„Du solltest sie reinigen, nicht wegwerfen. Du kannst sie mehrmals tragen", zischte sie.

Malfoy zog sich selenruhig und ohne sie zu beachten die schwarze Stoffhose über. „Ja, ich glaube, das hattest du mir gesagt."

„Und?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich zu ihr um und griff nach dem Shirt, welches er sich auf dem Bett zurechtgelegt hatte. „Ich würde sagen, es ist zu spät", sagte er dann mit einem Grinsen und zog sich das graue Stück Stoff über den störrischen Kopf.

„Warte", blaffte sie und trat an ihn heran.

Noch bevor sie den Saum seines Shirts wie geplant umfassen konnte, stieß er sie spielend leicht und doch so grob zurück, dass sie stark ins Taumeln geriet.

„Was gedenkst du da zu tun?", fragte er sie schneidend.

„Ich wollte mir die Hautrisse an deinen Hüften ansehen", gab sie etwas irritiert zurück.

Ohne sie aus dem Augen zu lassen ließ er sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder und zog sich ein paar schwarze Socken an. „Auch wenn ich hier kein Vertrauen genieße, verlange ich wenigstens etwas Respekt", begann er bestimmt. „Wage es dich also, mich noch einmal ohne meine Erlaubnis anzufassen und du wirst es bitter bereuen."

Hermione wich noch einen Schritt weiter zurück, versuchte seinem eiskalten Blick jedoch fest zu entgegnen. „Ich wollte es mir nur ansehen. Damit-"

Er lachte gekünstelt und richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Blick war so eisig, dass ihr tatsächlich kalt wurde. „Granger, dass sind vollkommen erklärbare Geweberisse. Sie treten auf, wenn man schnell oder auch nur stark an Gewicht zunimmt. Etwa wenn man trächtig oder einfach nur fett ist. So wie dein Freund van Bessos. Vor wenigen Stunden nahm mein Gewicht innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden von etwa 85 Kilo auf 150 Kilo zu. Was erwartest du, also?"

„Vielleicht könnte ich dir eine Paste gegen Narbenbildung geben", sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Er sah sie an. „Granger, was interessieren mich Narben? In sechs Monaten bin ich wahrscheinlich tot."

Mione holte tief Luft und blickte einen Moment schweigend über das Bett hinweg in eine der Zimmerecken. „Wenn du weitere Tränkeintervalle verpasst, wahrscheinlich noch weitaus weniger."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Vielen Dank, für den außerordentlich freundlichen Hinweis", lachte er verächtlich, wandte sich komplett ab und schritt auf die Tür zu.

„Wo zur Hölle willst du hin?" Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und legte die Hand beinahe gleichzeitig mit ihm an die Türklinke. Sie zuckte fast wie verbrannt zurück, als ihre Hände sich berührten.

„Ich habe Hunger, muss ins Bad und bin müde. Genügt das, oder muss es noch genauer sein?", schnappte er bissig und funkelte sie aus nächster Nähe aus den rot-grauen Augen an.

Die Corona war deutlicher geworden, fraß sich zunehmend in das Grau seiner Iris. Sie versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie breit die Corona bei seinem Herkommen vor rund einer Woche gewesen war.

Malfoy blickte sie missfällig an, zog gleichzeitig beide Augenbrauen hoch. Offenbar hatte er wenigstens ihre Versuche, ihn genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, durchschaut.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach frei nach deinem Willen umherwandern", sagte sie also ernst.

Er lachte, ließ von der Klinke ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich hatte gedacht, ich hätte mir wenigstens etwas Vertrauen verdient."

Hermione sah ihn einen Augenblick durchdringend an. „Ich bin noch nicht vollkommen überzeugt", raunte sie dann.

* * *

Vorschau:

Das Schlammblut nickte. „Laut diesem Buch ist der Dunkle Kuss eine von beiden Seiten freiwillig eingegangene Vereinigung. Sozusagen eine geplante Infizierung."

„Ich war aber alles andere als einverstanden. Noch war ich in irgendeiner Weise eingeweiht", fauchte er.

„Hattest du den Eindruck, dass sie wusste was sie tut?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Was willst du damit sagen? Dass sie mich nicht im Eifer des _Gefechtes,_ in die Lippe biss, sondern aus purer Absicht?"

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben.. So, da bin ich wieder… Und nein, ich habe euch nicht absichtlich warten lassen; auch wenn das jetzt wahrscheinlich so wirkt. Leider bin ich gerade wieder im beruflichen Stress gefangen, der wohl erst einmal nicht nachlassen wird. *seufz* Das sah man ja auch daran, dass ich meinen geplanten 3-Post-Interval bei *Minds* ebenfalls nicht einhalten konnte…

_Wie auch immer, ich versuche so schnell wie möglich wieder auf einen 2-Post-Interval zurück zu kommen. Das wird hier bei *Dark* aber wahrscheinlich erst der Fall sein, wenn ich *Minds* beendet habe… Sonst bekomme ich das alles hier einfach nicht gebacken… Das tut mir sehr leid, lässt sich aber leider nicht ändern… :( _

_Danke wie immer an meine Mädels Fränzi (Beta), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand und auch danke für die vielen Leser, aber vor allem auch DANKE an die Reviewer… :) Leute, ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr das aufbaut, eure Meinungen zu lesen… *knuddel*Also, ran an die Geigen Leute… ;)_

_So… __Reviewtime__:_

_HexenLady: Na, ich werde hart daran arbeiten… ;) *lach* _

_Die-na: Ja tue ich… Und weißt du was? Er wir noch weitaus mehr leider… *fieslach* Und die Idee ergab sich, um ehrlich zu sein, im Gespräch mit India… hihi Aber, für gewöhnlich sprühe ich nur so vor verrückten Ideen. Manche sind dann aber zu verrückt, zum Niederschreiben… *lach* _

_Fränzi: Ich tätschle zurück… Pompom schwingend, hopsend und lauthals singend… Gib mir ein M… hihi Und ich drücke natürlich auch feste zurück… Also, gib Acht Frau von und zu Wuschel… ;)_


	12. Chapter 11: Gemeinsamkeiten, Erbstücke

**11. **Gemeinsamkeiten, Erbstücke und Vertrauen

„Das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn", flüsterte Harry, als sie gemeinsam zurück in das Haus traten. Ron und Ginny folgten ihnen leise murmelnd, aber größtenteils schweigend.

Callies merkwürdiges Verhalten war ihnen nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Natürlich war die junge Frau noch in derselben Nacht verschwunden und die Untersuchungen im St. Mungos Hospital hatten ergeben, dass Steven tatsächlich durch den Stab seiner Liebsten umgekommen war.

Und das war alles, was sie hatten.

Mal abgesehen von dem Verdacht, dass es in ihren eigenen, engen Reihen einen Verräter geben könnte. Sie hatten Malfoy erneut unter Veritaserum befragt und es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er nichts von Caleidos merkwürdigem Verhalten wusste, noch dass er es sich erklären konnte.

Doch natürlich erklärte dies nach wie vor nichts. Und genau damit mussten sie sich erst einmal zufrieden geben. Oder auch schon wieder.

„Mione, Helen Bukater hat dir eine Nachricht geschickt", erwartete Neville sie, als sie zurück in den Wohnraum traten.

Der Lockenschopf runzelte irritiert die Stirn, trat näher an ihren molligen Freund heran und löste sich so von der Gruppe ab, die weiter über den Geheimnis umwobenen Fall Callie sprachen.

„Sagte sie, worum es geht?"

Neville beugte sich zu ihr herüber, versuchte noch leiser zu sprechen, als er es eh schon tat. Harry, Ron und Ginny verschwanden in einen anderen Raum. Malfoy, der Grund für Nevilles Flüstern, saß unbeeindruckt einige Meter hinter ihnen im einen Sessel.

Er sah sie nicht einmal an, was natürlich nicht bedeuten musste, das er sie nicht belauschte.

„Sie sagte nur, du sollst so schnell wie möglich auf die Traumstation kommen."

Eine halbe Stunde später lief sie nervös über den Flur der Traumastation, was in diesem Fall, verglichen mit einem Muggelkrankenhaus, so etwas wie eine Mischung aus Notaufnahme- und Intensivstation war.

Sie wurde schnell fündig, denn Helen Bukater zog gerade an einem Bett den Vorhang zu, als Mione um die Ecke bog.

„Helen", rief der Lockenschopf und verlangsamte seinen Schritt. Die Heilerin blicke lächelnd auf und verhaarte in jeglicher Bewegung.

„Hermione, gut, dass Sie so schnell hergekommen sind", sagte sie und setzte sich dann langsam wieder in Bewegung. Mione folgte ihr langsam, hatte jedoch etwas Mühe mit der fast zwei Köpfe größeren Hexe mitzuhalten.

„Ich bin so schnell gekommen wie möglich", antwortete sie schnaubend und kam schließlich gehetzt neben der Anderen zum Stehen.

Vor ihr befanden sich drei, vom Rest der Station abgeschirmte, Plätze. Jeder Einzelne war mittels Vorhang vor Blicken geschützt, und hinter einem vernahm der Lockenschopf schmerzvolles Stöhnen und das leise Gemurmel von mindestens zwei Heilern.

Sie runzelte die Stirn…

„Geht es um Remus?", fragte sie.

Helen sah sie einen Moment stirnrunzelnd an, dann schien es ihr zu dämmern. „Nicht doch, er befindet sich auf dem Weg der Besserung. Hermione, da wir bei den damaligen Verhandlungsvorbereitungen der Lamia sehr eng miteinander zusammen gearbeitet haben..."

Die Rebellin sah die Ältere einen scheinbar endlos langen Augenblick an. Dabei schossen ihr tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Doch vor allem fragte sie sich, woher Bukater von Malfoy wusste…

Sie wurde blass, begann leise etwas zu stammeln, doch die Ältere beachtete sie gar nicht und trat einen Schritt vor.

Mit einem leichten Ruck öffnete sie den ganz äußersten Vorhang und deutete der ehemaligen Gryffindor an, ihr hinter diesen zu folgen. „…ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen", sagte sie dabei erwartungsvoll.

Also folgte die jüngere Frau ihrer früheren Mentorin langsam und zögernd. Nur um hinter dem Vorhang erst einmal ehrfürchtig und zweifelnd stehen zu bleiben.

Dort im Bett lag ein verletzter Mann. Doch das war nicht alles. Er war entsetzlich blass, seinen bleichen Unterarm zierte Voldemorts Mal und seine glasigen Augen trugen eine feuerrote Corona. Genau so eine, wie sie sie von Malfoy kannte.

„Was, also das… Ich…", stammelte sie und wagte es nicht dem Drang nachzugeben und neben das Bett zu treten. Der Hals des Mannes, des Todessers namens Ian Irvine, wie sie ihn - auf den zweiten Blick - identifizieren konnte, war in dickes, blutiges Mull eingewickelt. Fieberkrämpfe schüttelten ihn.

„Während unserer Gespräche vor einigen Monaten, bewiesen Sie oftmals ziemlich viel Wissen und Know-How, welches mir unbekannt war. Vielleicht durch Ihren Wissensdurst, vielleicht auch durch Ihre Gespräche mit Naval McGormish. Doch, da ich Ihre Meinung sehr schätze, wollte ich sie in diesem Fall gerne persönlich von Ihnen hören, bevor ich die offizielle des Ministeriums einhole", erklärte die Heilerin und begann den Verband am Hals zu lösen.

Mione trat etwas näher. „Ich verstehe nicht", hauchte sie dabei.

Helen lachte leise. „Heute Nacht wurden drei Männer eingewiesen. Bei allen handelt es sich um Anhänger Voldemorts. Keiner von ihnen ist den Akten nach dumm oder töricht und dennoch schienen sie einem Lamia Clan in die Arme gefallen zu sein. An einem Ort, an dem nachweislich keiner vorhanden ist und war. Natürlich können wir uns irren, aber das ist recht merkwürdig."

Der Lockenschopf starrte benommen ins Leere. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass seit rund 300 Jahren niemand gebissen wurde und nun wurden mit Malfoy plötzlich vier infizierte Magier bekannt?

Das ergab keinen Sinn.

„Finden Sie nicht?", fragte die Heilerin freundlich aber drängend.

Hermione räusperte sich, sah sich die Wunde am Hals an, die Bukater freigelegt hatte. Ein Loch klaffte ihr entgegen, getrocknetes Blut brachte den Mull zum Haften und der Ruck des Lösens ließ weiteres Blut fließen.

„Er hat zwei vergleichbare Wunden am Rücken. Wollen Sie sie sehen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sah Helen dabei zu, wie sie den Mull zurück auf das Loch pappte, was dem Mann in den Kissen einen grellen Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

„Nein", brüllte er scheinbar fiebrig und doch halbwegs von Sinnen. Seine glasigen, gezeichneten Augen fixierten sie, als Bukater ihn, gemeinsam mit zwei herbeigeeilten Heilern, zurück ins Bett drückte und schließlich mittels Zauberspruch zur Ruhe brachte.

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn", wisperte sie schließlich, sah Irvine einen Moment fast mitleidig an. Er war ganz sichtlich mehr tot als lebendig. „Warum greifen sie Magier an?", fügte sie mehr für sich, als für die Anwesenden hinzu.

„Das fragten wir uns zu Beginn auch. Denn wir waren sicher, dass es sich um einen Undog-Unfall handeln musste", sagte Helen.

Mione sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Soweit mir der junge Mann hier aber in einem klaren Moment mitteilen konnte, handelte es sich um zwei Lamia. Einen Mann und eine Frau."

„Sie sind sicher, dass sie nicht in gesperrtes Gebiet eingedrungen sind?", gab sie zurück.

Helen nickte. „Ganz sicher, wir ließen es sogar durch das Ministerium prüfen. Laut Annabeth Gies hat man bereits den Oberen Rat der Lamia für eine Klärung kontaktiert, auch wenn niemand auf eine Antwort hofft."

Wieder nickte sie. Annabeth Gies war seit zwei Jahren die Stellvertretende Leiterin des Ministeriums. „Die Verletzungen sehen aus, wie die in den Büchern beschriebenen Undog-Verletzungen", sagte sie dann leise und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie müssten die anderen beiden sehen, Hermione. Dem einen fehlt sogar ein Arm."

Sie holte tief Luft, lachte bitter. „Das war alles andere, als ein Kuss."

„Das war ein Tötungsversuch", bestätigte die Heilerin und trat einen Schritt vom Bett zurück.

Mione sah sie benommen an. Ihre Hände lösten sich von alleine, fielen fast leblos zu ihren Seiten.

„Wahrscheinlich wird keiner von ihnen diese Nacht überstehen. Die Verletzungen sind katastrophal und der Virus geht gegen jede unserer Heilmethoden an. Der Körper ist einfach zu schwach. Und wer immer sie so zugerichtet hat, wusste das."

„Helen, Sie meinen also, diese Männer wurden nicht nur angegriffen, sondern auch absichtlich infiziert, um sie zu töten?"

„Das vermute ich", antwortete die Medihexe ernst.

„Gibt es aktuelle, bekannte Fälle, von einer wahrhaftigen Infizierung? Dem _Dunklen Kuss_?", fragte sie.

„Sie meinen das von C.C. Sparks beschriebene Ritual der durchbissenen Unterlippe?", lachte die Andere leise.

Sie nickte in Gedanken versunken und Bukater schüttelte schwach den Kopf.

„Mir wäre nicht einmal ein alter Fall bekannt. Der letzte uns bekannte Fall war ein Muggel, der annähernd von einem Haufen Vitias zerfleischt wurde und dabei versehendlich Blut geschluckt haben muss. Natürlich mag die Dunkelziffer hoch sein…"

Der Lockenschopf nickte und kurzes Schweigen trat ein, während sie beide den stöhnenden Mann im Bett ansahen, der laut den Prognosen der erfahrenen Heilerin neben ihr, die Nacht nicht überstehen würde.

„Was genau wollen Sie nun von mir hören, Helen?", flüsterte sie schließlich, ohne die Andere anzusehen.

Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie medizinischen Rat von ihr wollte…

„Wir sind momentan der Meinung, dass drei Fälle Hintergrund dieses Vorfalles sein könnten. Entweder es handelt sich um einen Unfall, weil Voldemort einen Angriff auf die Lamia plante; warum auch immer…"

Mione runzelte die Stirn, hob den Blick.

„... oder er wollte verhandeln, was schief ging…"

… sie leckte sich langsam über die Lippen.

„… oder aber, was für uns am Besten wäre, wir haben unerwartete Hilfe bekommen. Immerhin sind das hier nur Magier der Dunklen Seite."

Sie lachte leise, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Natürlich werden wir uns nicht vorschnell darauf verlassen."

„Helen, diese Wesen haben sich nicht einmal dazu bereit erklärt, mich und McGormish zu empfangen", sagte sie und erinnerte sich an diese Nacht zurück, die sie vor den Türen des Oberen Rates der Lamia verbracht hatten.

„Vielleicht haben sie ihre Meinung geändert", wisperte die Blonde und lehnte sich auf das Fußende des Bettes.

„Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein und sehr unwahrscheinlich…"

-v-

Draco schmunzelte, als das Schlammblut passend schmutzig aus dem Kamin stieg. „Du siehst gut aus, Granger. Dreck steht dir."

Dreck klebte ihr an den Wangen und den zugegeben sehr schmeichelhaften Kleidungsstücken. Ihre beigefarbene Jacke, auf der nun große Ascheflecken waren, stand offen und gab den Blick auf ihre hellblaue Jeans und den gestreiften Rollkragenpullover frei.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn trat sie aus den grünen Transportflammen. „Zügel deine Zunge, mein Lieber."

Er schnaubte belustigt und balancierte das Buch über die _Gebräuche und Sitten der __Lamia_ auf seinen angezogenen Beinen. Natürlich hatte er es nur aus Langeweile begonnen zu lesen.

„Mein Lieber", schnarrte er dann.

Doch sie schien entschieden zu haben, seine Streitversuche abprallen zu lassen, so wie sie es gestern und den heutigen Morgen getan hatte. „Hast du was Interessantes gefunden? Und was hast du hier eigentlich alleine zu suchen?"

Nun war es an ihm, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Granger, ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich kann hier sehr wohl alleine sitzen und auf mich selber aufpassen."

Sie lachte, zog sich den schmutzigen Mantel aus und warf ihn neben ihm über das Sofa. Dann ließ sie sich dreist neben ihm nieder und starrte in die Flammen des Feuers, was nach ihrer Ankunft wieder seinen Dienst fortgesetzt hatte.

„Ich wüsste dich lieber in weniger arglistigen Händen, als in deinen eigenen", flüsterte sie.

„Weil ich mich in den vergangenen Tagen so hinterlistig verhalten habe? Weil ich immer brav alles geschluckt habe, was du mir vorgesetzt hast? Weil ich augenblicklich kooperiere, wenn du etwas wissen oder genauer unter die Lupe nehmen willst? Oder etwa weil ich dir vorgestern den dicken Arsch gerettet habe?" Ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihm wegrutschte und ihn mit stechenden Augen musterte.

„Malfoy, reize mich und ich werde dir das Bisschen Vertrauen nehmen, welches du durch mich ergattert hast. Dann ist es vorbei mit den ausgiebigen Wellness-Sessions im Bad. Oder was weiß ich, was du dort stundenlang treibst", fauchte sie erbost und mit geröteten Wangen.

Draco lachte und lehnte sich feixend zurück und ersparte es sich zu fragen, was zur Hölle eine Wellness-Session war. „Ich bin eben auch nur ein Mann, Granger. Lass mir das Bisschen _Vertrauen_, was mir geblieben ist und mir den trostlosen Alltag erheitert. Den Alltag, den ich mit dir und deinen prallen Rundungen verbringen muss." Ein schmutziges, ironisches und vielsagendes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Du bist ekelhaft", knurrte sie, richtete sich auf und ließ sich demonstrativ in den Sessel gegenüber nieder.

Er lachte, und zwar laut. „Granger, weißt du, was wirklich ekelhaft wäre?" Grinsend lehnte er sich vor, damit sie ihn besser verstehen konnte, als er ihr den Rest zuflüsterte. „Dein unansehnlicher, fetter Freund van Bessos, während er sich keuchend den-"

„Malfoy", zischte sie, schlug die Beine distanziert übereinander und zog den verschnörkelten Zauberstab. „Halte den Mund, oder ich werde dich mit einem Schweigezauber belegen."

Seufzend lehnte er sich kapitulierend zurück und leckte sich über die Lippen. Er wusste, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr machen würde. Das hatte sie gestern Abend erst getan, nachdem sie in der Küche ziemlich intensiv d_iskutiert _hatten, und sie hatte ihn erst heute Morgen, nach dem Frühstück, wieder vom Schweigen befreit.

Er war kurz davor gewesen, Wiesel zu erwürgen, weil er es entsetzlich genossen hatte, ihn vollkommen widerstandslos zu beleidigen, zu nerven und zu triezen.

„Ich bin natürlich nicht hier, um mich mit dir herumzuärgern", setzte sie schließlich erneut an, wobei sie sich binnen Sekunden weit genug zu entspannen schien, um die Beine wieder zu entschlagen.

Draco hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Seit wann bat Granger ihn auf ein Wort? Das tat normalerweise nur Potter…

„Ich war heute im St. Mungos und eine befreundete Heilerin erzählte mir von drei infizierten Todessern. Klingelt es da vielleicht bei dir?"

„Sollte es das?", entgegnete er zynisch.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück. „Vielleicht einige Überfälle, die geplant waren? Mögliche Verbündungsgesuche, die gescheitert sein könnten?"

Diese Absurdität entlockte ihm ein schallendes Lachen. Voldemort, der die Lamia fast so sehr hasste wie die Muggel und ein Bündnisgesuch?

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein Granger, es klingelt nicht bei mir."

Sie seufzte. „Komischer Zufall, nicht?"

Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Granger, was soll das werden? Ich sitze hier und lasse mir von euch beim Sterben zusehen. Glaubst du immer noch, ich wäre darin – was immer es sein mag – verstickt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Doch wenn ich es erfahre, werde ich dich höchstpersönlich im Schlaf mit dem Kissen ersticken."

Diese Aussage aus Grangers Mund brachte ihn erneut zum Lachen, doch der Ernst in ihrer Miene sagte ihm, dass sie es verdammt nochmal so meinte, wie sie es sagte. Also nickte er zustimmend.

„Solange ich vorher einen dieser umwerfenden Schlaftränke nehmen darf", spottete er.

Kurzes Schweigen, nur das Prasseln des Kamins durchbrach die Stille. Sie räusperte sich, schlug die Beine wieder übereinander.

„Malfoy, eine Sache hat mich zugegeben sehr verunsichert. Jeder Einzelne von ihnen, war schwer verletzt. Wenn ich nicht sagen sollte, halb tot."

Er sah auf. „Und?"

„Sagt dir das Ritual des Dunklen Kusses etwas? Der Ursprung seines Namens?"

Schweigen, er zog die Augenbraue hoch. Der Dunkle Kuss war, soweit er im Bilde war, die Infizierung an sich. Ein bestimmtes Ritual war ihm fremd, oder auch schlichtweg neu.

Aber, wer wusste schon, was das besserwisserische Schlammblut so alles in Erfahrung brachte, wenn sie ihn zum Schlafen zwangen und sie sich sichtlich die Nächte um die hässlichen Ohren schlug.

„Siehst du das Buch, da neben dir auf dem Tisch. _Geschöpfe der Nacht_. Das dunkelblaue, mit der Frau auf dem Cover."

„Dem was?", fragte er und begutachtete das Tischchen neben ihm. Er hatte das Buch entdeckt, bevor sie weiter gesprochen hatte. Also nahm er es bereits zur Hand, als sie weitersprach und ihn darauf hinwies, dass sie die Vorderseite gemeint hatte.

Einen Moment beäugte er es, drehte es langsam in seiner Hand und begutachtete es aus allen Blickwinkeln. Dann lachte er leise. C.C. Sparks. Ja, davon hatte er gehört.

„Granger, ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er beinahe albern kichernd.

Ihre Miene blieb starr. „Da ist ein Lesezeichen drin. Bitte schlag es auf."

Er schnaubte ungläubig, sah sie zweifelnd an. Sie zuckte mit dem Kopf um ihm anzudeuten, dass sie tatsächlich nicht scherzte. Also tat er langsam wie ihm geheißen wurde.

„Wahrscheinlich soll ich das lesen, richtig?", flüsterte er mürrisch, bis er schließlich ein Taschentuch im Buchinneren fand. Merlin sei Dank schien es unbenutzt zu sein und diente ihr offensichtlich nur als Lesezeichen. Er schnalzte trotzdem angeekelt mir der Zunge.

„Erstaunlich, wie schnell du begreifst", spottete sie unbeholfen.

Draco erwiderte nichts, begann einfach nur leise zu lesen.

_Seine Lippen waren heiß wie Feuer, als er seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen versenkte und seine geschickte Zunge in ihre feuchte, warme Höhle vorstoßen ließ. Sie bäumte sich lustvoll auf, vergrub ihre Hände in seinen…_

Er lachte leise, sah fragend zu ihr auf. „Granger, willst du mich verarschen? Ich soll mir das hier durchlesen?" Er blickte wieder runter auf das Schmuddelzeug, das da vor ihm lag und zitierte die nächste, etwas weiter unten liegende, Textpassage laut. „_Er stieß mit seiner großen Lanze in sie. Immer und immer wieder, bis ihre Lenden vor Ekstase bebten._"

Mit großen Augen stockte er und blickte sie grinsend an. „Bei Merlin, _Lanze_?"

Mit hochrotem Gesicht schoss sie hoch und griff hektisch nach dem Buch in seinen bebenden Händen. Der Vergleich brachte ihn fast schallend zum Lachen. Mit zitternden Lippen und geröteten Wangen blätterte sie hektisch im Buch herum, bis sie scheinbar doch die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte.

Schließlich reichte sie ihm das Buch mit noch röteren Wangen und schlich mit hängenden Schultern zurück zum Sessel.

„Dumm gelaufen, was?", flüsterte er leise.

„Lies einfach", fluchte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht einen Moment leise jauchzend in ihren Händen, als er sich wieder über das Buch lehnte und sie sich scheinbar halbwegs in ungesehener Sicherheit wähnte.

Seine Schultern zuckten immer noch, als er weiter las. Dieses Mal fand er die angepriesene Stelle sofort, denn sie hatte sie mit einem dicken, gelben Stift markiert.

_Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, während sie zustimmend nickte. Sie wollte es. Sie wollte ihn. In alle Ewigkeit, auch wenn der Preis dafür der Tod sein konnte…_

„_Wird es schmerzen?", fragte sie und er lächelte sie spitzbübisch an._

„_Der Kuss? Nein…" Liebevoll umfasste er ihre Hände, während er seinen Fang ausfahren ließ und sich damit die Unterlippe durchstieß. Cassidy zuckte bei dem Anblick einen Moment zusammen. "Aber alles, was folgt."_

_Doch sie wusste, worauf sie sich einlassen würde, als sie ihm nachts ihr Fenster geöffnet hatte. Und sie wusste auch jetzt, worauf sie sich einließ, als sie ihn einfach wortlos und zustimmend küsste. Sich zum dunklen Kuss mit ihm vereinte, bei dem er auch ihre Unterlippe durchstieß und ihr Blut in ihren Wunden und Mündern miteinander vermischte._

_Sie stöhnte lustvoll auf, während der Geschmack ihres Blutes sich durchflutete, und sie zu einer von ihnen machte. Und so sollte sie für immer mit ihm vereint sein, wenn der Tod oder Schlimmeres sie nicht vorher trennte. _

Draco sah stöhnend auf, auch wenn er, anders als diese alberne Romanheldin, wenig lustvoll stöhnte. Scheinbar schienen sie jedoch einiges gemeinsam zu haben.

„Kanntest du diese Frau? Diese Lamia, die dich gebissen hat?", fragte Granger.

„Nein. Alles andere, als das", gab er bitter zurück.

Das Schlammblut nickte. „Laut diesem Buch ist der Dunkle Kuss eine von beiden Seiten freiwillig eingegangene Vereinigung. Sozusagen eine geplante Infizierung."

„Ich war aber alles andere als einverstanden. Noch war ich in irgendeiner Weise eingeweiht", fauchte er.

„Hattest du den Eindruck, dass sie wusste, was sie tut?"

Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Was willst du damit sagen? Dass sie mich nicht im Eifer des _Gefechtes,_ in die Lippe biss, sondern aus purer Absicht?"

„Wäre das möglich? Oder auch, was wäre wahrscheinlicher?"

Draco überlegte einen kurzen Moment. Nicht um sich zu vergewissern, sondern um seine Worte für den Wischmopp zurrecht zulegen. „Nun ja. Sie saß auf meiner _Lanze_, während sie mich biss. Und um es genauer zu sagen, bewegte sie sich auch verdammt heftig auf mir. Vielleicht _bebte sogar ihr Becken_…" Er biss sich theatralisch auf die Unterlippe und tat gedankenverloren. Grangers Wangen wurden wieder blutrot. „Möglich wäre also beides, auch wenn ich darauf tippen würde, dass ihr vor _Ekstase _einfach der Fang ausgerutscht ist. Worauf hin mir, mit der Faust, dasselbe passierte..."

Das Schlammblut hustete verlegen und Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Normalerweise schlage ich Frauen aber nicht kurz vorm Höhepunkt von mir. Das tue ich nur, wenn sie mir kurz davor einfach die Lippe durchbeißen und mich mit einer tödlichen Seuche infizieren. Ob sie es beabsichtigen oder nicht, spielt für mich da aber eigentlich eine eher geringe Rolle." Sein Grinsen wurde erdenklich breit, als er sich wieder zurücklehnte.

„Vielen Dank, für deine unnötige Liebe zum Detail", knurrte sie in die Flammen hinein, die sie gerade anstarrte.

Draco lachte. „Immer wieder gerne. Scheinbar magst du so was ja."

Sie holte tief Luft, schien sich jedoch wieder dazu zu entschließen, einfach zu schweigen. Also tat er es ihr gleich und starrte ins Feuer.

„Malfoy, deine Mutter war übrigens heute im Ministerium und hat fast die gesamte Abteilung zusammen geschrieen", begann sie nach einigen Minuten.

Er sah sie ernst an. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Immerhin sollte er in wenigen Tagen, mehr oder weniger, mental hingerichtet werden.

„Natürlich kam sie nicht weit, aber sie verlangt eine genaue Anhörung am kommenden Donnerstag. Dazu mussten wir deine _Vollstreckung _um eine Woche verschieben…"

Der junge Mann rutschte etwas unbehaglich auf dem Sofa hin und her. So, als wolle er eine bequemere Position einnehmen. Was auch immer jetzt kommen mochte, er konnte und wollte seinen Eltern so nicht gegenüber treten.

Und natürlich konnte und wollte er nicht drüber nachdenken, was eine weitere Anhörung bedeuten könnte. Nämlich, dass sie ihn bei einem Widerspruch an seine _Familie_ ausliefern mussten.

Einen Moment zweifelte er daran, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war eine Gefangennahme in den Plan mit einfließen zu lassen. Denn auch wenn sich diese Nichtsnutze trotz allem weiter dazu bereit erklären würden ihm Unterschlupf zu gewähren, würde er dennoch auffliegen, was den größten Teil seiner Informationen wertlos machen würde…

„…wir konnten sie von einer Anhörung mit deiner Anwesenheit abbringen, jedoch verlangen sie einen Beweis, dass du es bist, der sich in unseren Händen befindet."

Er sah Granger fragend an.

„Sie wollen deinen Ring."

Einen Moment starrte er sie ausdruckslos an und drehte das silberne Erbstück an seinem Ringfinger hin und her. Es war alles, was er gerade noch besaß. Mal von einer schwarzen Hose, seinen Schuhen, den Shorts, dem Mantel und dem Hemd abgesehen, mit denen er hierher gekommen war.

Und seinen Zauberstab natürlich, den er an Granger verpfänden musste, um sich das erste Bisschen Vertrauen zu verdienen…

„Den wollen diese Aasgeier doch nur, weil er wertvoll ist und sie alle ihre Felle davon schwimmen sehen", keifte er leise und starrte ins Feuer.

Schweigen… Dann räusperte Granger sich…

„Es ist nur ein Ring, Malfoy", sagte sie dann fast schon beruhigend.

„Es ist alles, was ich noch habe", knurrte er. „Selbst mein scheiß Leben habe ich nur noch auf Zeit."

Sie nickte, streckte schließlich die Hand nach ihm aus.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, während er sich das silberne Familienschmuckstück, das schon seinem Großvater gehört hatte, vom Finger streifte und es in ihre legte.

Im Grunde bedeutete es ihm nichts…

Da war nichts, was er damit verbinden konnte, außer Erinnerungen an eine katastrophale Kindheit und eine noch schändlichere Familiengeschichte. Er wusste also nicht wirklich, was ihn damit verband. Außer vielleicht das, was er bisher noch besessen hatte. Seinen Namen, auch wenn dieser weder gut, noch ehrenhaft war.

Das Schlammblut begutachtete das immense Schmuckstück in ihrer Hand einen Moment. „Ich werde versuchen, ihn dir zurück zu bringen. Ich kann nur nicht dafür garantieren, dass das Ministerium ihn nicht konfisziert oder deine Eltern ihn aufgrund des Erbrechtes einklagen können."

Er schnaubte und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. „Das solltest du aber." Trotz schwang in seiner Stimme mit, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Dass sie aufgrund eines albernen Schmuckstückes nicht alles auf Spiel setzten konnte.

Doch dieses Wissen behielt er für sich…

Schließlich stand er auf. So schwungvoll, dass sie im Sessel zusammenzuckte. „Ich werde ein Bad nehmen", sagte er matt und reichte ihr das Buch, welches er immer noch auf dem Schoss balanciert hatte.

Als sie es zögernd entgegen nahm, schlich sich wieder ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. „Seite 292. Leider hatte ich den Finger nicht in deiner _Lieblingsstelle_."

Ihre Miene verzog sich, wurde wieder einmal scharlachrot, während er sich umdrehte und langsam davon schlich.

„Malfoy", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Und er hörte das zuckersüße, falsche Grinsen in ihrer Stimme, bevor er sich umdrehte.

„Genieß die traute Zeit des _Vertrauens_, fürs vorläufig letzte Mal. Denn du wirst für die nächsten sieben Tage nicht mehr alleine Baden gehen."

_

* * *

_

Huhu… Hier bin ich wieder… :) Des Stresses wieder mal etwas kürzer als sonst…

_Danke wie immer an Fränzi (Beta), Mean und India für den kreativen Beistand und an alle Leser. Auch an die stillen, aber ganz besonders an Fränzi und Anna für die lieben Reviews… ;) *ganzfesteknuddel_


	13. Chapter 12: Leben oder Sterben

**12. **Leben oder Sterben

„Was glaubst du, werden deine Eltern zu deiner _Verteidigung_ sagen?", fragte ihn das weibliche Wiesel, über den gedeckten Frühstückstisch, hinweg.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und schob sich ein Stück Käse in den Mund. Er konnte und wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie, oder eher seine Mutter, würden eine Menge Lügen vorzubringen haben.

Doch nicht nur aus diesem Grund war das hier eine Farce. Er hockte hier mit Wiesel, seiner Schwester, Longbottom und Lovegood an einem Tisch, gefüllt mit Frühstückseiern, viel zu dick geschnittenem Brot und mit Krümeln gemischter Butter, während Potter, Wiesel Senior, Granger und zahlreiche weitere Unbeteiligte über sein Leben entschieden.

Bei Merlin, aber ganz anders, als Außenstehende es vermuten würden.

Der Blonde grinste, fing Ginevras neugierigen und erwartungsvollen Blick auf und blickte dann wortlos zurück auf seinen Teller.

Sie zwangen ihn, zwischen Wiesel und Longbottom zu sitzen. Sie erwarteten doch nicht etwa, dass er sich auch noch an ihren Gesprächen beteiligen würde?

„Sie hat dich was gefragt, Malfoy", knurrte Wiesel neben ihm.

Kauend blickte er auf, schenkte dem Vollidioten neben ihm ein breites Grinsen bei –verständlicherweise - geschlossenem Mund. Etwas, was hier scheinbar nur die Frauen beherrschten. Und das Schlammblut.

„Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nichts zu sagen haben werden, richtig? Dir fehlen also die Worte?"

In aller Seelenruhe aß er zu Ende und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Mir fehlen nur angesichts deiner grenzenlosen Dummheit die Worte."

Wiesel schnaubte wütend, doch seine Schwester kam ihm zuvor.

„Es ist sinnlos Jungs. Er spricht nur mit Mione", sagte sie und ein hinterhältiges Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

Dracos entwischte ein fassungsloses Lachen. Wiesel und Longbottom blickten den kleinen Rotschopf fragend an.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte allerdings tatsächlich Longbottom; mit halbvollem Mund.

Ginevra blickte ihn aus abgrundtief gewitzten Augen an. Da lag so viel Schadenfreude und Gehässigkeit in ihrer zarten Miene, dass es ihm heiß in den Kopf schoss. Nicht, weil sie recht hatte. Gott bewahre…

Doch er schluckte, nahm einen gelassenen Schluck Tee und konterte erst dann. Natürlich wartete er nicht lange genug ab, um eine verräterische Pause entstehen zu lassen. „Netter Versuch, Weasley", schnarrte er und setzte die Tasse knallend ab. „Aber, Psychotricks funktionieren bei mir nicht."

Sie lachte. „Vielleicht war es gar keiner."

Er lachte ebenfalls. „Was war es denn dann?"

Ginevra räusperte sich, nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. „Ich habe euch gestern Abend gesehen. Und vor einigen Tagen in der Küche. Da warst du erstaunlicherweise sehr gesprächig. Wie kommt´s also?"

Ungläubigkeit stahl sich in seine Miene. „Weil Granger hier die Einzige von Nutzen ist. Die Einzige, mit Verstand." Er wusste sich aufgebracht zu verteidigen, war ein erdenklich falscher Schachzug.

Doch, es war raus, bevor er sich selber davon abhalten konnte.

Natürlich war es genug für die hinterhältige Weasley-Schlampe, die gerade zufrieden Lächelnd in ihrem Tee rührte und sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Und was war mit all diesen überladenen Emotionen und Gefühlsausbrüchen, wenn sie in der Schule besser war als du, Malfoy. Deute mir das?"

Zugegeben war diese Anspielung so lächerlich, dass er nicht wusste ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Mehr als einmal hatte er Granger zutiefst bloßgestellt und beleidigt…

„Abscheu, Wiesel", gab er eine Spur zu emotionsvoll zurück. Und seine Wangen begangen tatsächlich zu brennen. Und das, obwohl er die Wahrheit sprach.

Abscheu, Neid, Hass… Was spielte das für eine Rolle?

„Hass auf ein wertloses Schlammblut, was be-", setzte er fort, doch sie fiel ihm grinsend ins Wort.

„Was du nicht haben konntest?"

„Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte er und besann sich zur Ruhe.

Er wusste, er sollte über derartige Tricks und Spielchen stehen. Spielchen, die sie bevorzugt in Kindesalter spielten, wenn Person A etwa Person B unterstellte, ein Auge auf die unansehnliche Person C geworfen zu haben.

Glücklicherweise war er in der Schulzeit überwiegend von solchen Spielchen verschont geblieben. Dennoch, oder vielleicht gerade deshalb, benötigte er einen Moment, um sich zu fassen.

Und einen weiteren Schluck Tee…

„Ich denke, meine Eltern werden versuchen mich mit dem üblichen Schema frei zu bekommen: Drohungen und Kontakte. Ich hoffe also, dass ihr gewappnet seid", schnappte er schließlich mit gewohnt kalter Miene.

Ginevra nickte zufrieden. „Geht doch…"

-v-

Hermione ließ seufzend den Blick über die frisch hinzugekommene Gruppe wandern, die sich langsam aber bestimmt ihren Weg hinauf auf die kleine Empore bahnten. Dabei grüßten sie Narzissa Malfoy so herzlich, dass Mione ganz anders wurde.

Natürlich hatten sie damit gerechnet, dass diese Frau nichts unversucht lassen würde, ihren Sohn vor der Vollstreckung zu bewahren. Nicht zuletzt, weil er in Voldemorts-Reihen doch so verdammt wichtig geworden war. Sie hatten nur nicht mit diesem Maß an Anklang gerechnet.

Sie beugte sich langsam zu Arthur herüber, der neben ihr saß. Dabei kitzelte sie eine verirrte Strähne ihres kurzen, schwarzen Haars. Natürlich war sie nicht als Hermione Granger hier, sondern – dem Vielsafttrank sei Dank – als eine ihrer vielen namenlosen und annähern unbekannten Alteregos. Harry hatte sich, dem Anlass wegen, ebenfalls nicht nehmen lassen zu erscheinen. Auch wenn sie ihm alle davon abgeraten hatten. Er saß in Form eines dicken Blonden neben ihr und runzelte die Stirn, als auch der nächste Magier die kühle Blonde begrüßte, die nur ganz kurz ein gespielt freundliches Lächeln aufsetzte.

„Könnte sie etwas gegen uns in der Hand haben?", fragte sie schließlich an Arthur gewandt.

Malfoy freilassen zu müssen, war wirklich das Ungünstigste, was ihnen jetzt passieren konnte. Nicht, wo sie ihm soviel anvertraut hatten. Aber, vor allem nicht, wo das Vertrauen langsam aber sicher wuchs und eine Übergabe wohl seinen tatsächlichen Tod bedeuten würde…

Doch wer wusste schon, wie weit der heutige Richter sich hatte bestechen lassen. Oder auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand.

Mione seufzte und Arthur schwieg einen Moment.

„Das bezweifele ich, aber sie werden nichts unversucht lassen, um und das zu nehmen, was wir gehen ihn in der Hand haben", sagte er dann.

Sie spürte, dass Harry sich neben ihr verkrampfte.

„Das wird schon", flüsterte sie an den schweigenden Schwarzhaarigen, nun Blonden gewandt. Sie glaubte ihre Worte gerade selber nicht wirklich, doch sie wollte sie glauben.

Hatten sie einen Plan, wenn der magische Ausschuss sich heute tatsächlich gegen die ursprünglich vom Ministerium ausgesprochene Inhaftierung aussprach?

Ein leises Murmeln durchschnitt die Stille, als Magistra Gees, unparteiische Vorsitzende der heutigen Verhandlung, gefolgt von Alfons Leraes und Terobald Decktales, Vertreter des Ministeriums, den Saal betrat.

Mione nickte hinunter zu Narzissa Malfoy, die begann den Ring ihres Sohnes nervös um ihren Mittelfinger zu drehen. So wie er es getan hatte. Ansonsten war diese Frau jedoch die Ruhe selbst.

Lucius Malfoy saß merkwürdig desinteressiert und mit starrer Miene neben ihr. Er blickte die viereinhalb Stunden, die die Verhandlung andauern sollte, weder auf, noch löste er seinen Blick vom Boden, auf den er ihn steif gerichtet hatte.

-v-

„Wir haben eine Eule", sagte Ginevra Weasley und trat langsam in das Wohnzimmer, in dem er seinen halben Tag verbracht hatte.

Im Grunde, verbrachte er den größten Teil seines momentanen Lebens in diesem Wohnzimmer und vor diesem albernen Kamin. Während Potter der Nichtsnutz und das elende Schlammblut der Verhandlung beiwohnen konnten, die über sein Leben entscheiden sollte.

Nicht einen Moment hatte er einkalkuliert, dass seine Mutter tatsächlich die längsten Hebel des Gesetzes ziehen würde, um seinen verseuchten Arsch zu retten. Und er hatte wahrhaftig mit vielem gerechnet.

Aber offensichtlich nicht mit genug. Er hätte mit Potter über andere Lösungen sprechen müssen. Eine, die ihn nicht so offensichtlich mit dem Jungen-der-lebte in Verbindung brachte, aber auch weniger greifbar war. Doch er hatte es nicht getan, hatte sich unbedacht auf dieses Pack verlassen. Und dafür maßregelte er sich insgeheim…

„Müsst ihr mich ausliefern?", fragte er breit grinsend.

Komischerweise behagte ihm der Gedanke zwar nicht, doch er schockierte ihn eindeutig weniger, als er die meisten der hier Anwesenden zu verunsichern schien.

Wer sagte, dass er sich tatsächlich _zurückgeben_ lassen würde?

Sie lächelte und trat zu ihm herüber. „Nein, müssen wir nicht. Du wirst offiziell allerdings erst ein einem Monat durch den Kuss des Dementoren hingerichtet."

„Wunderbar", scherzte er und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch, welches er auf seinem Schoss balancierte. Im Hintergrund blubberte ein Aquarium mit erschreckend hässlichen Fischen munter vor sich hin.

„Möchtest du reden?"

Draco runzelte irritiert die Stirn, sah sie jedoch nur beiläufig an. „Worüber? Über den Schwachsinn, den du gerade von dir gegeben hast, um mich zum Reden zu bringen?"

Der Rotschopf lachte und wippte auf dem Absatz ihrer kniehohen Stiefel vor und zurück. Ihre Hände hatte sie dabei in ihren Gesäßtaschen verstaut. „Du hättest es uns beiden ersparen können, wenn du ein etwas besserer Gast wärst."

Er schüttelte schief grinsend den Kopf und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch. „Ich bin ein schlechter Mensch, Weasley. Und folglich dessen, bin ich auch ein schlechter Gast."

-v-

Nachdem Narzissa Malfoy vor Wut und Ungläubigkeit, über das bestätigte Urteil im Falle ihres vermeintlichen Sohnes in Askaban, beinahe ausgerastet und zusammengebrochen war, suchte Mione direkt das St. Mungos Hospital auf.

Sie ersparte sich die weiteren Szenen, in denen Lady Malfoy verlangen würde, ihren Sohn ein letztes Mal sehen zur dürfen, wie sie auch die Drohungen verpasste, dass sie alle diese Entscheidung bereuen würden.

Hermione hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun. Sie wollte sich den Fall des ebenfalls Lamia-Infizierten noch einmal genauer ansehen. Bukater hatte ihr heute Morgen, auf ihren Wunsch hin, mitgeteilt, dass wenigstens noch einer der Männer am Leben war. Außerdem wollte sie Remus und Darry einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ihr nicht dazu zumute war, sich heute wieder und weiter mit Malfoy abzugeben.

Warum, konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen. Vielleicht weil er sie gestern mal wieder bis aufs Blut gereizt hatte. Vielleicht auch einfach nur, weil sie Abstand von allem brauchte.

Als am hinteren Ende auf der Traumastation, auf der sich vor wenigen Tagen noch die drei Todesser befanden hatten, ankam, hielt sie überrascht inne. Sie waren verschwunden. Stattdessen blickte sie in zwei mittig gestellte Betten, in denen sich Kinder befanden. Ein Vorhang schirmte sie von den übrigen Verletzten ab.

„Sie haben uns angegriffen", flüsterte einer der beiden Jungen. Er schien der Ältere zu sein. Der kleinere von Beiden sah ihn aus wässrigen und unsicheren Augen an.

Ihre Ähnlichkeit ließ den Lockenschopf vermuten, dass es Brüder sein mussten. Doch sie waren erschreckend allein…

„Wo sind eure Eltern?", fragte sie unbedacht. Zu unbedacht, denn sie bereute es sofort, als sie die leeren Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern der Jungen sah. Ein schwaches „Oh", verließ ihre Lippen, während sie sich selber innerlich Ohrfeigte.

Einen Moment senkte sie den Blick, sah die beiden dann jedoch wieder fest an. Sie wollte etwas sagen, etwas einwerfen, das das Geschehene und Gesagte vergessen machte. Doch natürlich gab es keine passende Phrase.

„Das tut mir leid", murmelte sie also und machte sich, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, auf den Weg zu den Büros, in denen die Heiler verweilten.

Nicht weil es sie nicht interessierte, oder sie so entsetzlich herzlos geworden war. Nein, sie ertrug es einfach nicht mehr. Diese Blicke, den Verlust, den sie selber so oft verspürt hatte und der sich bereits beim kleinsten Anlass wieder in ihr breit machte.

„_Es bringt uns nichts die Gefallenen stundenlang zu betrauern. Wir müssen handeln, damit keine Weiteren fallen",_ hatte Moody gesagt. Mehr als einmal und nach und nach hatte sich herausgestellt, dass er recht hatte.

Denn Voldemort stoppte und pausierte nicht, während sie trauerten…

Doch auch wenn diese Erkenntnis fundiert sein mochte, verschaffte sie ihr keine Erleichterung. Es brachte diese Leere und dieses aufkeimende Gefühl in ihr nicht zum Schweigen.

„Hermione. Schön, Sie zu sehen", riss sie Helens helle Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Der Lockenschopf blieb abrupt stehen. „Helen", stieß sie erleichtert hervor.

„Was führt Sie hierher?"

„Ich wollte mir den Infizierten gerne noch einmal ansehen und…", sie blickte zurück zu den Kindern, wandte den Blick aber schnell wieder ab. „… eine Blutprobe nehmen und analysieren, wenn es Ihnen recht wäre."

„Ich hätte erwarten müssen, dass der Wissensdurst Sie augenblicklich erneut hierher führen würde, was?", erwiderte die Heilerin und setzte sich, mit dem Lockenschopf im Schlepptau, blitzschnell in Bewegung. „Natürlich können Sie in Ruhe Nachforschungen anstellen. Vielleicht stoßen Sie auf etwas, was wir übersehen haben."

Mione blieben jegliche Fragen, warum es nur noch ein Infizierter war, im Halse stecken. Sie konnte sich die Erklärung selber denken. Stattdessen blickte sie die Ältere forschend an und folgte ihr schweigend in den Aufzug. Gemeinsam fuhren sie hinab in die Quarantänestation.

„Ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, dass es natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn ist, den Jungen so dermaßen abzuschirmen. Immerhin ist das Virus in keiner Weise durch die Luft übertragbar. Noch nicht einmal eine Ansteckung bei Blutkontakt ist vorhanden. Allerdings wollte die Verwaltung diese Einwände nicht hören." Helen rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Niemand hier will sich ihm, oder wollte sich ihnen, annehmen. Noch nicht einmal die Eltern."

„Das wundert mich nicht", murmelte Mione, während der Aufzug 38 Stockwerke unter die Erde fuhr.

Bukater lachte bitter und leise, nickte jedoch. Sie hatte ihr bereits vor einigen Tagen mitgeteilt, dass diese Männer nur vom Ministerium aufgesammelt worden waren, weil ein paar Muggel auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Sie hatten eine Muggelambulanz gerufen, was zwangsläufig Handlungsbedarf hervorrief.

„Sie haben also bereits einige Tests durchgeführt?", wechselte der Lockenschopf das Thema.

Bukater nickte und der Aufzug stoppte. Gemeinsam stiegen sie aus und sie folgte der Heilerin, die sich gezielt durch die Flure – vorbei an magisch abgeschirmten Räumen - schlängelte.

„Wir haben uns ein Blutbild nach Muggelart gemacht und uns so einen Überblick verschafft. Sogar einen befreundeten Muggelspezialisten habe ich mit einbezogen. Jedoch wissen wir bisher nicht mehr, als dass das Virus die Blutkörperchen wandelt", rief sie Hermione dabei über ihre Schulter zu.

„Irgendwelche Hinweise, wie man es stoppen könnte?", fragte sie.

„Nicht den kleinsten, Hermione. Nicht einmal ansatzweise."

„Haben Sie mit McGormish gesprochen?"

„Leider ist Naval gerade nicht auffindbar. Er wird sich schwarz ärgern, einen lebenden Fall verpasst zu haben. Dazu noch einen Magier."

Der anerkannte Magie-Wissenschaftler, der nicht nur zahlreiche Thesen über die Lamia aufgestellt hatte, sondern auch mehrere - heute bekannte - Bücher verfasst hatte, würde sich wahrhaftig bis an sein Lebensende dafür verfluchen, nicht anwesend gewesen zu sein.

Naval McGormish beschäftigte sich zwar nicht nur mit den Lamia, aber soweit sie ihn hatte kennenlernen dürfen, würde er ein Bein dafür geben, mit einem sprechen zu dürfen. Vielleicht sogar beide…

Sie seufzte leise, stoppte dicht hinter Bukater, die mitten auf dem Flur stehen geblieben war. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes öffnete die Heilerin die, vor ihnen verschlossene, Tür und trat dann ins Innere des Raumes, der vollkommen im Dunkeln lag.

Als sie das Licht mittels Zauberstab einschaltete, begann der junge Mann – den sie bereits vom letzten Mal kannte - zu röcheln. Sein Zustand schien nach wie vor schlecht zu sein, auch wenn er den dicken Mullverband am Hals nicht mehr trug. Dennoch war die Wunde stark verschorft.

„Neben der Infektion haben wir es hier leider auch mit Wundbrand zu tun. Beides in Kombination ist zu stark für sein Immunsystem, welches eine erhöhte Reaktion aufzeigt. Das bremst die Selbstheilung aus."

Helen trat prüfend an das Bett heran, sprach einige Sätze mit dem jungen Mann. Doch er reagierte nicht auf sie. Ab und an öffnete er schwach und unfokussiert die glasigen Augen.

„Er ist nach wie vor stark abwesend", flüsterte der Lockenschopf. Sie war ebenfalls an das Bett herangetreten, hatte die kleine Ampulle herausgezogen, die sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Nicht nur das. Ist er streckenweise sogar komatös", fügte die Heilerin hinzu.

„Welche Besonderheiten weist er bereits auf?" Mione richtete sich auf und verschloss die Ampulle behutsam. Die Nadel ließ sie in den medizinischen Müll wandern, wo sie, auf die typisch magische Art und Weise, direkt geruchlos verbrannte.

„Bisher noch gar keine. Mal abgesehen von der Selbstheilung, die er aufzeigen sollte. Ich kann Sie aber gerne auf dem Laufenden halten. Davon ausgegangen, dass er die nächsten Tage übersteht."

„Gerne", hauchte sie und blickte dem Mann in die Augen, der sie gerade mit tränenden Augen fixierte.

„Ist es so hell", krächzte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Ist er bereits lichtempfindlich?"

„Den Tests und Untersuchen von heute morgen nach, noch nicht", gab die Heilerin zurück.

Die Atmung des jungen Mannes verlangsamte sich bis sie stockte. Schließlich schloss er die Augen, atmete ein letztes Mal leise aus und schien einzuschlafen…

Gegen Abend fühlte sie sich noch weniger in der passenden Stimmung, um zurück in die Hütte in den Highlands zu gehen. Stattdessen machte sie sich also auf den Weg in ihr Apartment, welches in Greenwich, im Osten Londons, lag.

Gequält seufzend schloss sie die Haustür hinter sich, lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz und atmete tief durch.

Sie hasste es, Zeugin des Todes zu werden. Auch wenn es _nur _um einen Todesser ging. Und heute hatte sie wahrlich genug Verzweiflung und Tod mit ansehen müssen.

Mit schleppenden Schritten setzte sie sich in Bewegung, schaltete – so wie sie es seit zwei Jahren immer machte – mittels Zauber in der gesamten Wohnung das Licht ein und setzte sich Teewasser auf. Während der Kessel dies erhitzte, schrieb sie Ginny eine kurze Nachricht, damit diese nicht in Sorge geriet, weil sie heute Nacht nicht zurückkommen würde.

Der kleine schwarze Kauz, den sie mit einem Schnalzen herbeirief, knöpfte ihr die üblichen 25 Sickel für die Nutzung des öffentlichen Netzwerks ab und flog dann zuverlässig in den Nachthimmel davon.

Mione verharrte einen Moment am Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die, mit ahnungslosen Muggeln gefüllten, Straßen. Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Beleuchtete Towerbridge.

Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so hier gestanden?

Eindeutig vor Monaten, denn da war es noch heiß gewesen und obwohl die Bridge erleuchtet gewesen war, war es noch hell gewesen. Sommer… Mittlerweile brach der Winter an und es wurde Dunkel und kalt…

Seit Jahren schien der Winter für sie nicht mehr das zu sein, was er mal gewesen war. Denn jedes Jahr in der Winterzeit, nutzte Voldemort die Kälte und die Dunkelheit zu seinen Gunsten. Nur noch die wenigsten Magier feierten seitdem noch Weihnachten oder Thanksgiving.

Mit dem Schnee kam auch der Tod…

Seufzend stieß sie sich vom Fenster ab, nahm den dampfenden Kessel von der Herdplatte und holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank hervor.

_Hab dich zum Fressen gern, _stand auf der Vorderseite geschrieben. Unter dem Schriftzug war eine fette Maus in Latzhose mit gigantischen Füßen und Ohren, die ein Stückchen Käse liebäugelte.

Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, handelte es sich dabei um eines dieser Diddle-Phänomene, für das sie sich niemals wirklich interessiert hatte. Viele ihrer Muggelfreundinnen hatten ihr in den ersten zwei Hogwartsjahren entsprechende Briefe, über ihre Eltern, zukommen lasen. Sie hatten meistens entsprechendes Briefpapier verwendet. Eines stank sogar so sehr, dass es die Eule dazu veranlasst hatte, den Brief während des Flugs anzufressen.

Doch diese Tasse hier war etwas Besonderes. Sie war ein Geschenk ihres Vaters gewesen. Natürlich befanden sich ihre Eltern weiterhin, durch den Obliviate-Zauber, in Sicherheit in den Steppen Australiens. Ab und an besuchte sie sie, was darin bestand, dass sie sie aus der Ferne beobachtete und dann wieder nach England verschwand, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihnen gewechselt zu haben.

Im Grunde hatte sie nicht den Fehler begehen wollen, eventuelle Verfolger zu ihnen zu bringen. Doch sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass dieser Krieg fast zehn Jahre anhalten könnte. Mittlerweile acht, um genau zu sein, doch sie bewegten sich mit großen Schritten auf das zweistellige Jubiläum zu.

Und sie vermisste ihre Eltern… Von Tag zu Tag mehr…

Hermione stellte die Tasse endlich ab und füllte ein Tee-Ei mit ihrer Lieblingsmischung: Apfel und Honig. Dann goss sie sich heißes Wasser ein und entschloss sich dafür, heute früh zu Bett zu gehen.

-v-

„Malfoy, ich denke es wird Zeit", wisperte das weibliche Wiesel überraschend und blickte von der Zeitschrift auf, die sie neben ihm im Sessel gelesen hatte.

Es war merkwürdig, dass es scheinbar tatsächlich die kleine Weasley war, die am wenigsten Respekt vor ihm zu haben schien. Von ihrem dämlichen Bruder und Potter mal abgesehen. Doch Potter war hier gefragter als der Papst bei den armseligen Muggeln.

Er hatte Draco heute, nachdem er klein, blond und fett von der Verhandlung im Ministerium zurückgekommen war, zu einer weiteren Besprechung in das stinkende Kabuff gefordert und dort eine genaue Liste über Voldemorts Anhänger verlangt.

Zudem wollte er genaue Bezeichnungen, in welchen Rängen die Männer und Frauen standen.

„_Wenn möglich jeden Einzelnen, an den du dich erinnerst. So viele wie möglich, damit wir wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben",_ hatte er regelrecht gebellt. Dabei lag Hast in seiner angespannten Miene.

Natürlich hatte Draco ihn schallend ausgelacht…

Voldemort hatte keinen Buchhalter, und selbst wenn er einen gehabt hätte, wäre es nicht Draco gewesen. Selbstverständlich war er im Bilde, was die wichtigen Männer und Frauen in den inneren wie auch äußeren Kreisen anging. Und genau diese Namen konnte er ihnen anbieten.

Doch die Dunkelziffer der kleinen Handlanger, die sehnsüchtig darauf warteten in die engeren Kreise zu gelangen, reichte mittlerweile bis nach Australien und Afrika. Woher sollte er also alle Namen haben? Er war sich sicher, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord war sich über jeden einzelnen Namen und jedes einzelne Gesicht bewusst…

Diese Torfnase stellte sich das „Wir möchten wissen, mit wem wir es zu tun haben" eindeutig etwas zu einfach vor. Mehr als einmal waren ihm auf dem Schlachtfeld Verbündete begegnet, die er noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte und im Anschluss niemals wieder.

„_Traue am besten niemandem",_ hatte er grinsend erwidert und Potter seine lächerliche Liste erstellt.

Potter hatte sich jedoch nur sehr widerwillig mit dieser zufrieden gegeben.

Nichts desto trotz saß er nun hier und kritzelte die gewünschten Informationen auf einen Haufen schmieriges Pergament. Manches war auf den Rückseiten bereits beschrieben. Stümper…

„Es wird Zeit?", fragte er schließlich spitz an Ginevra gewandt, die ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll musterte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe aufzusehen.

„Ich werde ein Bad nehmen und wie du unschwer erkennen kannst, sind wir heute allein. Daher werde ich dich jetzt außer Gefecht setzten", säuselte sie gähnend.

Draco blickte fassungslos zur Uhr. „Weasley, es ist halb neun am Abend. Ich arbeite gerade an wahnsinnig wichtigen Listen, die dein Liebster mir abverlangt."

„An diesen kannst du morgen weiterarbeiten. Soweit ich weiß, haben wir morgen nichts für dich zu tun."

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Wir haben nichts für dich zu tun" hieß in diesem Fall, dass Potter und Co. auf eine Mission gingen, für die sie ihn minimal bewacht zurücklassen mussten. Natürlich, weil sie ihm nicht vertrauten.

Und es würde Draco nicht so entsetzlich stören, wenn sie seine wertvollen Informationen nicht dadurch in den Sand setzen würden. Wie etwa letzte Woche, als sie eine geheime Übergabe gesprengt hatten. Alle Beteiligten waren entkommen und drei Rebellen wurden verletzt.

„Ihr verschwendet Zeit und vor allem meine wertvolle Mitarbeit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich euch bei jeder einzelnen Mission eine kostbare Hilfe wäre. Ihr wollt Gefangene? Ihr wollt weitere Informationen? Ihr wollt wenigstens einmal nicht als Verlierer aus einem Zusammenstoß hervorgehen? Dann lasst mich aktiv an euren jämmerlichen Plänen teilhaben, Weasley", zischte er und sah sie ernst an.

Sie senkte den Blick und er sah ihr an, dass sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. „Malfoy, so einfach ist das nicht."

„Wer sagt das? Potter? Du? Dein Vater?"

„Wir haben verdammt viel verloren", wisperte sie.

„Und ihr verliert weitere Zeit", schnappte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts desto trotz, werden wir sie uns nehmen."

Draco lachte bitter und stand langsam auf, weil sie es tat.

Ihm war es egal…

Langsam gab er wirklich jegliche Hoffnung auf.

Nicht die, die ihn betraf. Nicht, dass er noch welche hätte. Doch er gab auch die Zuversicht auf, dass seine Informationen und seine nicht erwünschte, aktive Mithilfe diesem nutzlosen Pack tatsächlich irgendwie von Nutzen sein würde.

Weasley schob sich an ihm vorbei und stieg vor ihm die Stufen hinaus.

„Du weißt, dass ich es nicht nötig habe, dich im Bad zu überfallen?", lachte er spöttisch.

„Hast du nicht?", gab sie herausfordernd zurück und funkelte ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg aus kornblauen Augen an.

Er knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. „Wenn ich etwas besitze, über was ihr verlaustes Pack nicht verfügt, dann ist es Selbstbeherrschung."

Ginevra ignorierte seine Beleidigung und dennoch lag etwas Amüsiertes in ihrer Miene, als sie am oberen Treppenabsatz ankamen. Sie stoppte, wartete ab, bis er sie ebenfalls erreicht hatte.

„Geh schon einmal in dein Zimmer und mach dich fertig. Ich komme mit deinen Tränken nach."

Gehässig lachend setzte er sich in Bewegung. „Übernimmt das heute nicht Granger?"

Er bereut es, noch bevor er es leichtfertig ausgesprochen hatte.

Natürlich drehte die Schlange sich breit grinsend nach ihm um, nutzte die Gunst der Sekunde, in der er sich innerlich Ohrfeigte und blitzte ihn belustigt an.

„Nein, leider nicht. Es tut mir wirklich leid", kicherte sie.

Draco entschied sie zu ignorieren, öffnete leise vor sich hinmurmelnd die Tür und verschwand ins Innere des Zimmers, welches er seit ein paar Tagen bewohnte. Und wieder einmal bereute er, dass er hierher gekommen war.

Dass er seine letzten Woche, oder auch Monate, damit verschwendete, sich von ihnen wie ein überdimensionales Kleinkind behandeln zu lassen. Dass er sich von ihnen triezen ließ, als wäre er nicht der Mann der er war, sondern als wäre er noch der Junge, der er einmal gewesen war.

Vor verdammt langer Zeit…

Und er maßregelte sich dafür, dass er tatsächlich darauf anschlug…

_

* * *

_

Huhu, ihr Lieben… Danke fürs Lesen und auch Danke für die lieben Reviews… :)

_Und natürlich noch größeres Danke an Fränzi (Beta), India und Mean für den kreativen Beistand… ;) *knuddel_

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Ach, das passt schon.. ;) Und hier bin ich ja wieder… Tja… Und ja, das Wetter… Das ist heute ja auch mal wieder so *bombe*… *puh*_

_Anna: Ja, und was soll ich sonst noch agen? *lach* Mal sehen, wie lange das Verbot überhaupt anhält… ;) _

_Die-na: Wer weiß, wer weiß? ;) *hihi* Aber ja, ich habe mir mindestens schon mal etwas dabei gedacht… Ohne jetzt zuviel zu verraten…_

_Fränzi: Hihihi… Ja, ich schäme mich beim Schreiben auch immer für sie, bzw. in seltenen Fällen auch mal für Draco… Vielleicht kommt es deshalb so gut rüber? Ich frage mich übrigens gerade, warum Mione öfter leiden muss, als der werte Herr Malfoy? Tja… _


	14. Chapter 13: Was wäre wenn?

**13. **Was wäre wenn?

_Harry trat neben ihr mit besorgter Miene an das Bett. „Was ist los mit ihm?"_

_Mione zog vorsichtig die Nadel aus dem blassen Arm, der sich beinahe besorgniserregend von der pechschwarzen Satinbettwäsche abhob, in der er gebettet war. Die Atemzüge des jungen Mannes gingen langsam und schwer…_

_Sie trat einen Schritt zurück… Malfoys Atemzüge…_

_Einen Moment war sie fast überrascht. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder…_

„_Das Virus wird zu stark. Außerdem hat er Wundbrand", antwortete sie und begutachtete die Kanüle in ihrer Hand. Ein Tropfen Blut lief an der langen, silbernen Nadel herab und tropfte auf ihren Finger._

_Es wirkte verschmutzt…fast schwarz…_

„_Wird er es schaffen, Mione?" Harrys nach wie vor besorgte Stimme._

_Malfoys Röcheln wurde schwächer…_

_Sie runzelte die Stirn, warf die Kanüle mitsamt dem frisch abgezapften Blut in den Müll, wo sie geruchlos verbrannte. Plötzlich befanden sie sich in dem kleinen Raum im St. Mungos Hospital und anstatt Harry, befand sich Helen Bukater neben ihr am Bett._

_In diesem lag jedoch immer noch Malfoy… Mit glasigen und unfokussierten Augen blickte er auf._

„_Es ist hell", brachte er heiser hervor und regte sich etwas. An seinem Hals klaffte eine große, blutende Wunde._

„_Was ist mit seinem Hals passiert?", fragte sie die Heilerin. _

_Dann verlangsamte Malfoys Atmung sich bis sie stockte. Schließlich schloss er die Augen, atmete ein letztes Mal leise aus und schien einzuschlafen…_

Hermione lag regungslos im Bett und starrte etwas benommen an die Decke. Sie hasste es zu träumen. Vor allem wenn es Träume waren, die den Tod beinhalteten. Sei es auch nur der des Erzfeindes und gezwungenen Verbündeten.

Gähnend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und blickte auf ihren Wecker. 11.17 Uhr.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Seit wann schlief sie so lange?

Offensichtlich seit sie von Malfoys Tod träumte.

Sie verharrte einen Moment, schlang die nackten Beine genüsslich um die Bettdecke und lauschte den Geräuschen auf der Straße. Das Fenster war nicht geschlossen, auch wenn es bereits Oktober war und die Nächte alles andere als wohlig abliefen.

Doch sie hatte einen Wärme-Zauber an das Fenster gelegt, so dass die Luft, die von draußen ins Zimmer trat, gewärmt wurde…

Das Blut, schoss es ihr – gemeinsam mit dem Bild der Nadel in ihrer Hand – durch den Kopf. Und urplötzlich saß sie kerzengerade im Bett.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie, während sie blitzschnell unter die Dusche sprang, sich anzog, ihre Haare mittels Trockenzauber trocknete und anschließend zusammen band.

Um etwa 12.30 Uhr kam sie in der Hütte an. Sie hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie in die Küche stürmte, aus der leise Geräusche kamen. Stimmengewirr und das Klappern von Geschirr.

Hektisch warf sie ihren Mantel und ihre Jacke über einen der Sessel und wühlte in ihrer Tasche. Schnell fand sie die gesuchte Blutprobe, die sie mittels Zauber haltbar gemacht hatte, und zog sie heraus.

„Malfoy", brüllte sie die Ampulle begutachtend in Richtung der Küche.

Doch es folgte keine Reaktion.

Also setzte sie sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Schläft er etwa no-", setzte sie fassungslos an, während sie ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Doch sie unterbrach sich selber, als sie ihn mit den anderen am Küchentisch erblickte.

Er hob die Augenbrauen an, als er sie erblickte und sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Ich habe nach dir gerufen", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

Malfoy sah sie matt an, zuckte dann schwach mit den Schultern. Er sah entsetzlich müde und erschlagen aus. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Eindeutig Nebenwirkungen des Trankes.

„Ich habe es wohl nicht gehört", gab er so leise von sich, dass sie Mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde und nickte Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron und Seamus zur Begrüßung zu. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den blonden Plagegeist der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment kraftlos vom Stuhl fallen.

„Du kannst später weiter essen. Komm bitte mit."

Er atmete lautstark aus. „Ich esse gar nicht, Granger."

„Um so besser", knurrte sie und stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab.

Einen Augenblick fürchtete sie, er würde ihre Aufforderung ignorieren, doch überraschenderweise knarrte wenig später ein Stuhl über den Holzboden der Küche.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und als sie zurück sah, war es tatsächlich er, der ihr folgte.

„Ist das Blut?", fragte er leise. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig benommen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

Am oberen Absatz der Treppe bog sie nach links ab und er folgte ihr.

„Mir geht es immer so, wenn ich wach werde, Granger. Mindestens drei Stunden lang. Manchmal sogar vier und vorgestern ging es mir den ganzen Tag so."

Gemeinsam blieben sie vor der Tür zum provisorischen Krankenzimmer stehen und sie öffnete mit dem Zauberstab die Tür.

„Im Grunde kann ich mich aber gar nicht beschweren. Die Tage, die wie in Trance an mir vorbeiziehen, sind die besten hier."

„Setz dich bitte auf die Trage und zieh das Shirt aus", ignorierte sie sein Gefasel und trat rüber zur kleinen Anrichte. Auf dieser legte sie die Ampulle Blut nieder, holte mittels Accio-Zauber das Fieberthermometer herbei und ein Stethoskop aus der Schublade.

Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte stand er mit gerunzelter Stirn mitten im Zimmer. Doch vor allem war er immer noch komplett angezogen.

„Zieh bitte das Shirt aus", wiederholte sie sich und steckte sich das Stethoskop in die Ohren.

„Warum? Du hast mich doch schon gestern komplett durchgecheckt. Wir können uns auf bestimmte Intervalle einigen Granger, aber ich bezweifele ganz ehrlich, dass du täglich alle meine Vitiralfunktionen kontrollieren musst. Mir geht es unverändert beschissen." Er schnalzte grinsend mit der Zunge.

Mione trat an ihn heran und zog sich die Enden wieder aus den Ohren. „Vitalfunktionen, Malfoy und ich stimme im Grunde mit dir überein. Allerdings habe ich gestern einen deiner Kumpanen sterben sehen, was mich auf eine Idee brachte."

Er legte die Stirn so stark in Falten, dass sie fürchtete sie würde so bleiben wenn er sich irgendwann wieder entspannte. „Und die wären?"

„Mach endlich was ich sage und ich werde es dir erklären, sobald ich es mir selber erklären konnte", schnarrte sie.

Und endlich tat er, wie ihm geheißen wurde. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung umfasste er das dunkelblaue Shirt – Harrys – und zog es sich über den hellblonden Kopf. Dabei spielten seine Muskeln ein geradezu interessantes Spiel. Zudem streifte er sie fast, weil sie so nah bei ihm stand.

Schwach hustend trat sie also einen Schritt zurück und warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf die Geweberisse, die sich bis vor einigen Tagen noch an seinen Hüften gefunden hatten. Sie waren nicht nur verheilt, sie waren komplett und spurlos verschwunden.

Schließlich ließ er das Shirt neben sich auf die Trage fallen und sie starrte geradeaus; was in diesem Fall direkt gegen seinen Hals war, da er sie um gut einen halben Kopf überragte.

Langsam hob sie den Blick, starrte fest in seine verschandelten, grauen Augen. Das Rot der wachsenden Corona bildete nach wie vor einen unnatürlichen Kontrast. Zudem war sie deutlicher geworden, fraß sich mittlerweile unübersehbar in das Grau seiner Iriden.

Sie versuchte sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie breit die Corona bei seinem Herkommen vor rund einer Woche gewesen war. Natürlich war es ihr nicht aufgefallen, da sie ihm in den vergangenen zwei Wochen rund täglich in die Augen geschaut hatte. Doch, in Vergleich mit dem kürzlich verstorbenen Infizierten, schien die seine um einiges stärker zu sein.

Und das obwohl sie ihn mit dem Trank behandelte…

Was wenn er nicht wirkte?

Sie seufzte und holte tief Luft. Sie konnten nur hoffen. Doch da er eh nicht genug Zeit hatte war Hoffnung etwas wenig, um alleinig darauf zu bauen. Wenigstens solange sie noch andere Möglichkeiten hatte.

Fakten zum Beispiel…

Und einen zweiten Fall, den sie mit Malfoys vergleichen konnte.

Sie hatte Helen um eine Kopie der genauen Werte des Infizierten gebeten, die diese ihr heute im Laufe des Vormittages zukommen lassen wollte. Leider ging es nicht schneller, da es natürlich außer Frage stand den Grund für die Dringlichkeit zu nennen.

„Setz dich bitte da rauf", sagte sie schließlich und riss sich damit selber aus den Gedanken. Zeitgleich brachte sie den Ohrbügel wieder an Ort und Stelle.

Malfoy folgte ihrer _Bitte_ langsam, aber ohne zu widersprechen.

Jedenfalls bis sie das Bruststück auf seine Brust gedrückt hatte. Jauchzend zuckte er zusammen und umfasste sie grob am Handgelenk.

„Verflucht Granger, das ist kalt."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, da seine Stimme durch die Nähe und das Diagnosewerkzeug deutlich lauter und schriller klang.

„Sshhh", hauchte sie und pustete einmal gegen das metallene Ende.

„Und das ist ekelhaft", knurrte er leise und sah sie dabei aus strafenden Augen an.

Doch sie ließ sich nicht irritieren, drückte den Messkopf erneut auf seine Haut und schloss die Augen um zu lauschen. Doch neben seinem regelmäßigen Herzschlag war da nichts.

Und zugegeben war der auch eindeutig ein wenig zu schnell. Sie musste schmunzeln.

„Ganz normal weiter atmen", wisperte sie.

„Das ist wirklich lächer-"

„Ssshhhh."

„Granger, mach einfach." Seine Atmung wurde lauter und sein Herzschlag schneller.

„Ich kann nicht, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst", flüsterte sie.

Es war merkwürdig, denn sie wisperten beide: Streitend. Während sie ihm so nahe war, dass sie ihn riechen konnte. Die unverkennbare Mischung aus Seife, Deo und dem eigenen Körpergeruch, der sich nach einigen Stunden langsam aber sicher wieder einstellte.

Endlich war er still und sie schloss erneut die Augen.

Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich mit den folgenden, ruhigen Atemzügen, die er tat. Also löste sie das Stethoskop von seiner Brust und legte es auf seinen Rücken.

„Weiter atmen", wisperte sie konzentriert. So konzentriert, dass sie glatt ihre Hand auf seine nackte Schulter legte.

Erst Sekunden später wurde es ihr bewusst und sie zog sie schnell zurück.

Seine Lunge klang frei und stark…

Also ließ sie zufrieden und doch unzufrieden zugleich von ihm ab. Versuchte mit einem Husten zu überspielen, dass sie ihn vollkommen unbedacht berührt hatte. So wie sie Ron und Harry berühren würde.

Jedoch nicht einen Todesser… Oder einfach Malfoy…

„Du kannst dich wieder anziehen", sagte sie und trat rüber zur Anrichte, wo sie sich eine weitere Kanüle zurechtgelegt hatte.

Als sie zurück zu ihm kam, drehte er das Shirt gerade wieder herum und zog es sich etwas umständlich über den Kopf.

„Was machst du jetzt?", fragte er dabei.

„Ich werde einen weiteren Bluttest machen, bei dem ich deine Werte akribisch mit denen des Toten vergleichen werde. Er starb wenige Minuten, nachdem ich ihm das Blut abgezapft habe. Also könnte sich ein Hinweis darin befinden." Sie sah ihn beinahe etwas freudig an.

Als er nicht reagierte, sprach sie weiter. „Dein Zustand ist um einiges besser, als der dieser Männer. Dennoch möchte ich nichts übersehen. Die Lamia scheinen sie absichtlich schwer verletzt zu haben, um den Körper zu schwächen. Ich kann das Virus nicht stoppen, aber wir können wenigstens versuchen dich stark genug zu halten und mögliche Anzeichen rechtzeitig zu sehen."

„Das ist nichts neues, Granger", schnappte er und sah demonstrativ weg, als sie ihm die Schlinge um den Arm legte und die Nadel ansetzte.

„Ich will wissen ob es einen Hinweis gab. Und ich will wissen, ob ich ihn bereits bei dir vorfinden kann sowie in welchem Ausmaß und in welcher Form", gab sie zurück, verschloss die Kanüle und löste die Schlinge.

Ein Nicken als er aufstand. „Das wäre alles?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn, bestätigte jedoch mit einem leisen Ja.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt weiter an Potters Liste arbeiten. Hier bevorzugt es ja jeder meine Zeit zu verschwenden, anstatt sie zu nutzen."

Mione schnaubte leise und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er aus dem Raum eilte. Seine Schritte erzeugten dabei nicht einen einzigen Ton.

„Ach Malfoy", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Er wandte sich fragend zu ihr um.

„Hast du deine Temperatur heute bereits gemessen?"

Augenrollend trat er zurück ins Zimmer und begann ungeschickt, aber gleichzeitig fast lächerlich akribisch, auf dem kleinen elektronischen Ding herum zu drücken, dass sie vor wenigen Minuten auf der Anrichte abgelegt hatte.

Einen Moment überlegte sie ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Doch als es piepste und er es sich, nachdem er das Display einen Moment prüfend gemustert hatte, unter die Zunge steckte und sie erwartungsvoll und herausfordernd zugleich ansah, entschloss sie, sich direkt um die Auswertung der Bluttests zu kümmern.

Ganz offensichtlich lernte Malfoy immer noch beeindruckend schnell…

-v-

Gelassen schlenderte er zurück in die Küche. Was ihn zugegeben stark überraschte, denn das Schlammblut hatte ihn tatsächlich aus den Augen gelassen.

Er hätte immerhin wer weiß was anstellen können: Etwa seinen Zauberstab suchen – den Granger wahrscheinlich irgendwo in ihrem Zimmer, welches sich soweit er es erahnen konnte direkt neben seinem befand - und sie anschließend alle abmurksen können.

Klammheimlich aus dem Hinterhalt. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es nicht einmal gemerkt hätten. Der Einzige, der ihm hier vom magischen Know-how wirklich gefährlich werden konnte war Potter. Doch dem Goldjungen fehlte es an Grips, welchen hingegen Granger besaß. Der Wischmopp war aber eindeutig zu langsam, um ihm ernsthaft in die Quere kommen zu können.

Ginevra hingegen stellte für ihn gerade ein ungeschriebenes Blatt dar. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sie, anders als Finnigan, Longbottom, Lovegood und Wiesel Ronald, auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen zu haben. Sie war die Einzige hier, die er nicht einzuschätzen wusste…

Er müsste also auf der Hut sein. Mal davon ausgegangen, er würde es darauf anlegen dieses Pack aus dem Hinterhalt zu töten.

Doch Merlin wusste, es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er entsprechende Situationen meistern müsste und würde…

Grinsend schlenderte er in die Küche. Die Hände hatte er dabei in Weaselbys ausgeleierter und verwaschenen Jeanshosen vergraben.

Weasley blickte mit dümmlichen, großen Augen auf und war beinahe zeitgleich mit Finnigan auf den Beinen.

„Mione", brüllte der bescheuerte Flohbeutel, während er an ihm vorbei stürmte.

Der Rest blieb skeptisch dreinschauend mit ihm in der Küche zurück. Ronald der Hornochse stürmte lautstark hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo er die Türen so stark knallen ließ, dass es Granger einen kleinen Wutausbruch bescherte. Man könnte sie bis in die Küche fluchen hören.

Er konnte nicht genau verstehen was sie sagte, aber ein „Verfluchte Scheiße", drang an seine überraschten Ohren und er wandte sich anerkennend zur Tür herum.

„Granger, Granger", lachte er und drehte sich breit grinsend zu den anderen Anwesenden um.

„Sie überrascht einen immer wieder, nicht?", triezte der weibliche Rotschopf kichernd, was Potter ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte.

„Spar dir das", zischte Draco und ließ sich zwei Plätze neben ihr an den Tisch fallen.

Sie lachte leise und vergnügt und wühlte weiter in der Zeitung, die sie bereits durchblättert hatte, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Potters Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch skeptischer. Doch obwohl er wusste, dass es wenig weise war den Goldjungen argwöhnisch zu machen, weil er Insider mit seiner Liebsten teilte, ignorierte er es und griff sich noch eine Scheibe Käse, der immer noch auf dem Tisch verweilte.

„Also Potter, wie sieht es mit den Planungen für die Übergabe am kommenden Mittwoch aus?", fragte er kauend.

Potters Miene verzog sich noch misstrauischer, da Draco eigentlich nicht im Bilde sein sollte. Doch diese wandelende Säule der Zauberwelt, dessen IQ sicherlich ebenso hoch war wie der eines Betonsblocks, hatte gestern so lautstark mit Weasley Senior und Junior diskutiert, dass er es einfach nicht hatte überhören können.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr konzentriert euch weniger auf das ‚Wo genau sollen wir angreifen' und etwas mehr auf das ‚Wie gehen wir vor, wenn wir tatsächlich der Meinung sind einzugreifen wäre eine Möglichkeit.'"

Der Goldjunge holte tiefe Luft. „Du hast uns also belauscht."

Draco lachte. „Ihr wart nicht zu überhören."

„Was schlägst du also vor?"

„Das Treffen wird wahrscheinlich an der Dorset-Küste stattfinden, da diese um diese Zeit am Minimalsten von den Muggel heimgesucht wird. Was jetzt folgt ist ein wertvoller Hinweis Potter, also pass gut auf. Wer weiß, wie lange ich noch hier bin um dir solche zu erteilen…"

Hinter ihnen traten Weasley und Granger in den Raum.

Der Blonde sah kurz zu ihnen auf, wandte sich dann aber wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. „Voldemort mag es zwar blutige Zeichen zu setzten, aber er plant diese gerne. Für die Übergaben von Gefangenen und Informationen, bevorzugt er jedoch eine weniger auffällige Vorgehensweise. Die Küsten werden also vorher entsprechend geprüft und überwacht. Dort wo am Wenigen los sein wird, werden sie zusammenkommen-"

„Also kann man zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht genau sagen wo das sein wird?", fiel Potthead ihm ins Wort.

„Genau… Schlau erkannt", gab er spöttisch zurück. Dann sah er ihn fragend an. In seiner Miene lag ein herausforderndes ‚Lässt du die Intelligenten an diesem Tisch jetzt weitersprechen?'

Potter schwieg und Draco konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er schnitt sich ein weiteres Stück Käse ab und schob es sich in den Mund. Erst nachdem er zu Ende gekaut und geschluckt hatte, sprach er weiter.

„Falls ihr also tatsächlich zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort seit, solltet ihr einen Blick auf die Lage werfen. Wie viele Leute sind vor Ort und wo sind die positioniert? Bietet es sich wirklich an, einzuschreiten oder wäre es besser auf die nächsten Treffen zu bauen und sich entsprechend vorzubereiten?"

„Das berücksichtigen wir, Malfoy. Wir sind keine Vollidioten", schnaubte Weasley.

„Das tut ihr nicht. Warum sonst, seit ihr damals in Leeds mit 12 Männern und 3 Frauen in ein 46 Mann starkes Todessertreffen eingefallen?"

„Wir haben einen Großteil nicht gesehen, Malfoy. Und woher willst du das so genau wissen, du warst nicht dabei."

Er lachte schallend. „Ich war sehr wohl dabei, Weasley."

Schweigen…

„Würdest du es mit uns durchgehen?", fragte Potter schließlich leise. Der gekränkte Stolz stand ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Draco grinste breit und zufrieden. „Potter, genau dafür bin ich hier."

Sein Gegenüber atmete lautstark aus.

„Allerdings schlage ich vor, wir besprechen das draußen. Was hältst du davon?", sagte er und warf einen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Es war sichtlich verdammt kalt, aber die Sonne schien und tauchte die Lichtung in ein angenehmes Licht. „Ich brauche etwas frische Luft."

„Du hast sie jawohl-", schnappte der Flohbeutel, doch sein bester Freund fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich auch."

Weasley verstummte, und sogar über das Gesicht seiner Schwester legte sich der Hauch von Sorge.

„Wir sollten seine Zeit tatsächlich gezielter nutzen. Und er weiß, womit wir es zu tun haben", sagte Potter kraftlos und drehte sich auf dem Stuhl etwas zur Seite.

„Mione, sag doch was", wandte sich der Hornochse allen Ernstes an das dämliche Schlammblut.

Obwohl es natürlich Sinn ergab. Granger war eine der wenigen hier, die wirklich so etwas wie Verstand besaß.

„Ich sehe das wie Harry. Wir wissen nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm noch bleibt. Erst gestern sah ich einen anderen Infizierten sterben. Das Virus könnte ihn also jederzeit übermannen", kam ihm die kleine Besserwisserin jedoch tatsächlich zur Hilfe. Auch wenn ihre Worte fast etwas schmerzhaft Ernüchterndes hatten. „Wir sollten die Zeit, die uns bleibt, nicht verschwenden."

„Du traust ihm also?", zischte der Rotschopf.

Granger lachte leise und bitter. „Er hatte genug Chancen, mich auszuliefern oder aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Also ja… Ich denke, ich traue ihm… Mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls…"

Potter nickte schweigend, das weibliche Wiesel grinste schwach und undeutlich und Draco zog zugegeben etwas überrascht die Luft ein…

Gegen Abend trat er, nach einem ausgiebigen und fast schon befriedigenden Spaziergang – bei dem er und Potter natürlich von Wiesel und Finnigan begleitet wurden – neben Granger in _sein_ Zimmer.

„Ich war zugegeben überrascht, Granger", schnarrte er und ließ sich grinsend auf das Bett fallen, um sich von seinen Schuhen zu befreien. Ein paar schäbig-modernen Sporttretern, die er von Finnigan _geerbt_ hatte.

Er hatte sich natürlich geweigert sie, trotz eines sehr neuen Zustandes, anzuziehen, bevor der Ire sie vor seinen Augen mittels mehrerer Zauber gesäubert und gereinigt hatte.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und stellte den schäbigen Trank auf dem Nachttisch ab. Eine weitere Welle Überraschung überkam ihn, als er realisierte, dass der Schlaftrank fehlte.

„Leider hast du recht", sagte sie. „Dir läuft die Zeit davon; und somit auch uns."

„Das ist nicht neues", gab er zurück und richtete sich wieder auf.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nicht abwehrend, einfach nur resignierend. „Du könntest morgen tot sei", sagte sie dann und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Ihre Stimme klang dabei so sachlich, dass es ihn wütend machte.

Und das wiederum überraschte ihn am meisten. „Vielen Dank, für die maßlose Rücksichtname und Feinfühligkeit, die mir hier jeder entgegen bringt", zischte er, versuchte jedoch überhaben und feixend zu grinsen.

Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, das es ihm misslang.

Granger seufzte. „Du wirktest abgeklärt."

Er lachte. „Abgeklärt ist also zeitgleich auch emotionslos für dich?"

„Also verletzt es dich?"

Er schwieg.

Nein, nicht wirklich. Im Grunde machte es ihn einfach nur wütend.

„Wie fühlt es sich an? Der Gedanken morgen tot sein zu können?"

Er sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. „Das ist ein Gedanke, mit dem ich mich bereits seit Jahren herumschlage."

Sie nickte lächelnd. Nein, vielmehr noch. Bestätigend. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So geht es jedem hier", sagte sie dann.

Das war nicht das Gleiche…

Für sie gab es nach wie vor ein _Was wäre, wenn…?_

Was wäre, wenn sie diesen Krieg gewinnen und sie ihn tatsächlich überleben würden?

Was wäre, wenn er irgendwann als freier Mann durch dieses Tor gehen würde…

Was wäre, wenn er sein Leben nicht in jedem verdammten Fall verlieren würde?

Egal ob er nun sterben oder als, was auch immer, weiterleben müsste…

Natürlich sprach er nichts davon aus, bedachte sie mit Schweigen.

Und wieder war er überrascht. Darüber, wie viele Emotionen auch Granger durch den Krieg eingebüßt zu haben schien. Nicht dass sie kalt und berechnend wirkte. Aber sie wirkte eindeutig kälter und berechnender, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Der Preis des Krieges ist hoch, nicht?", wisperte er zynisch und öffnete mit flinken Fingern die Knöpfe seiner Jeanshose - oder eher Wiesels ehemaliger Hose.

Jedoch ließ er sie erst einmal geöffnet auf seinen Hüften hängen. Dennoch blickte sie augenblicklich demonstrativ in eine andere Ecke des Raumes. So als würde es ihm den Hauch von Privatsphäre geben.

„Du sprichst von all den Menschenleben", murmelte sie benommen.

Draco lachte. „Was auch immer du als Preis siehst. Ich denke jeder von uns hat seinen eigenen Preis zu bezahlen."

„Hm." Sie blickte starr an die Wand neben der Tür.

„Was haben deine Nachforschungen ergeben?"

Sie lachte bitter. Schockierend bitter, wahrscheinlich sogar enttäuscht. „Nichts… Nichts, was ich nicht schon wusste."

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Wieder sagte sie nichts, was ihn zum Lachen brachte. Sie war tief in ihrem Inneren ganz eindeutig noch die Alte. Himmelhoch jauchzend, wenn sie eine Antwort wusste und zu Tode betrübt, wenn sie falsch lag.

„Malfoy, ich werde die Tür nur verriegeln. Wir haben entschieden, dass wir dein Immunsystem nicht mit unnötigen Belastungen, etwa dem Schlaftrank, belasten sollten."

Er sah sie erstaunt an und wieder lag ein Lächeln um seine Lippen. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass es so künstlich war, dass es an ihm festfror.

„Wenn du heute Nacht irgendetwas brauchst, klopfe einfach gegen die Wand dort." Sie deutete nach rechts. Im Grunde genau da hin, wo er ihr Zimmer vermutet hatte.

„Okay", sagte er und zog eine dunkelgraue Schlafanzughose aus der Kommode.

Wahrscheinlich Potters, vielleicht war sie aber auch tatsächlich neu. Der Stoff war einladend weich und fein. „Heißt das vielleicht dass du mir genug Privatsphäre schenkst, damit ich mich endlich mal wieder alleine umziehen kann?"

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, obwohl sie ihn nicht einmal angesehen hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sein Tonfall genug ausgesagt.

„Eine Sache noch", sagte sie schließlich.

Er zog sie Augenbraue hoch. „Ja?"

Sie räusperte sich. „Du hast noch was an, richtig?"

Draco lachte laut auf. „Natürlich, Granger."

Mit einem Nicken drehte sie sich langsam um, trat dann auf das Nachtschränkchen zu. Mit einem Ruck öffnete sie die Schublade und zog ein kleines Fläschchen und eine weiße Packung heraus.

„Nicht, dass es für dich viel Neues zu sehen geben würde", spottete er, doch sie ignorierte ihn.

Mit einem Wispern schien sie einen Kühlzauber von dem Fläschchen zu nehmen und öffnete den Drehverschluss. Anschließend öffnete sie das Päckchen und zog eine kleine Spritze heraus, was Draco sämtliche Worte im Halse stecken bleiben ließ.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte weiter ruhig zu atmen.

Sie sog etwas der Flüssigkeit auf.

„Was ist das?", zischte er.

„Antibiotika. Aufgrund deiner Phobie hätte ich es dir gerne weiterhin im Schlaf gegeben, aber das ist jetzt leider nicht mehr möglich. Es stärkt und unterstützt deine Abwehrkräfte." Mit den letzten Worten hielt sie das kleine Mistding in die Luft, schlug dagegen und betätigte den Schuber am Ende, so dass etwas Flüssigkeit herausschoss.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um - das Scheißteil in ihrer Hand wie einen Zauberstab erhoben. Draco senkte unbehaglich den Blick, wollte schnappend erwidern, dass er eindeutig keine Phobie hatte. Höchstenfalls eine kleine Abneigung…

Aber seine Kehle war zu trocken zum Sprechen. Sie war sogar zu trocken, um sie ausgiebig zusammenzustauchen, weil sie ihm scheinbar in den vergangenen Tagen munter und kontinuierlich Nacht für Nacht mit diesem Zeug vollgepumpt hatte.

Aber, das würde er später tun. Ganz sicher…

„Dreht dich mal mit dem Gesicht zur Kommode und zieh die Hose ein Stück herunter.

Draco schnappte lautstark nach Luft und sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Vielleicht weil er fürchtete, dass sie es hatte. Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er gerade ungewöhnlich lange brauchte, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

„Was?", zischte er.

Granger errötete und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Es hilft dir. Also, bitte lass es uns einfach hinter uns bringen."

Einen Moment starrte er sie noch an, dann drehte er sich langsam herum. Eine entsetzliche Gänsehaut überkam ihm, als er sich mit der rechten Hand auf die Kommode stützte und mit der linken seine Hose über seinen oberen Poansatz schob.

„Das genügt", wisperte sie verhalten. Verlegenheit schwang in ihrer Stimme.

„Mach einfach", knurrte er und schloss die Augen. Ein heiseres Lachen kroch seine Kehle hoch, als er Grangers Atem in seinem Rücken spürte.

Fassungslos und schief grinsend wartete er auf den Schmerz. Oder auch das hysterisch lachende Schicksal, welches es neuerdings ganz besonders gut mit ihm meinte.

Hier stand er mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor Granger…

„Okay", riss sie ihn aus ihren Gedanken.

Dracos begann heftig wieder zu amen; ohne überhaupt gemerkt zu haben, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Wir sind fertig", wiederholte sie sich und regte sich hinter ihm.

Sekunden später hörte er die Schublade rucken, richtete sich langsam wieder auf und richtete seine verschobene Kleidung. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Granger stellte er fest, dass ihre Wangen gerötet waren.

Dennoch schien sie die Ruhe selbst zu sein, während sie das Fläschchen wieder mittels Kühlzauber absicherte und es in die Schublade steckte. Die Spritze zog sie auseinander und warf sie in den Müll, wo sie verbrannte. Dann schoss sie hoch, schob die Schublade mit einem starken Schubs ihres Oberschenkels zu und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an.

„Falls du etwas brauchst, klopf einfach an die Wand."

Das wusste er bereits. Das hatte sie vor einigen Minuten schon erwähnt. Doch bevor er dies versucht spöttisch einwerfen konnte, oder auch nur fahrig nicken, war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Hier sind wir wieder… Und ich fasse mich heute aus Stressgründen einfach mal kurz. Bitte verzeiht… ;)

_Danke an HexenLady, Anna und Fränzi für die lieben Reviews, Danke an meine Mädels, für den kreativen Beistand und danke an Ashe, die kurzfristig als Beta eingesprungen ist… :) _


	15. Chapter 14: Watching you

**14.** Watching you…

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte er damit, Potters wenig einfallsreichen Pläne und Vorhaben mit diesem durchzugehen und zu korrigieren.

Und zu seinem Erstaunen nahm der ehrenwerte Goldjunge seine Vorschläge nicht nur an, er setzte die meisten davon in die Tat um. Umso größer war dann heute also auch die Freude gewesen, als sie endlich erfolgreich und annähernd unverletzt von einer Todesser-Übergabe nach Frankreich zurückgekommen waren.

Zwar hatten sie es nicht geschafft einen von Voldemorts Angreifen unschädlich zu machen, doch Laurant Perieree war erfolgreich beim französischen Ministerium angekommen und Potter hatte nicht, wie beim letzten Versuch, acht Männer einbüßen müssen.

Alles in allem war Draco also zufrieden…

Seine Corona schien, ganz zu Grangers sichtlicher Freude, seit einigen Tagen verlangsamt _zu wachsen_, woraus das Schlammblut nach eigenen Aussagen schloss, dass der Trank nun endlich wirkte.

Draco hatte nach dieser Aussage so schallend gelacht, dass sie ihn für den Rest des Tages bitterböse funkelnd gemieden hatte. Aber, was sonst als _„Na, wird ja auch mal Zeit"_, hätte er denn erwidern sollen?

Die Tage gestalteten sich etwas entspannter, seit er ein wenig mehr _Vertrauen_ genoss. Schwieriger gestalteten sich jedoch die Nächte.

Und so fand sich Draco zeitweise hellwach am Fenster wieder, während der Rest der unnützen Rasselbande tief und fest schlief. Jedenfalls soweit es den Anschein hatte.

Ab und an brannte sein Mal, aber vor allem hatte er das Gefühl die Schatten und Schreie suchten ihn mal wieder zunehmend ein, wenn er die Augen schloss.

So auch in dieser Nacht…

Er stöhnte, lehnte sein Gesicht gegen das kühle Glas und schloss die Augen. Ließ die Bilder Bilder und die Schreie Schreie sein. Was sie nicht erträglicher machte.

Also öffnete er sie nach einigen Minuten wieder, starrte in die Nacht hinaus und wartete darauf, dass die Erinnerungen hinter seinen Schläfen verschwanden.

Heute war eine besonders schlimme Nacht. Er hatte wirklich nichts unversucht gelassen, um sich selber zu ermüden oder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Die letzten zwei Stunden hatte er beispielsweise mit erfolglosen Masturbationsversuchen verbracht.

Lächerlich…

Auch wenn er Granger vor rund einer Woche so offenherzig und gespielt zynisch damit getriezt hatte, gestalteten sich seine genüsslichen Reisen des _Vertrauens_ alles andere als feurig. Denn um sich fallen zu lassen, brauchte er wenigstens entsprechende Fantasien - besser noch lebendige Bildnisse.

Eine schöne, stöhnende nackte Frau etwa, die ihn keuchend und lustvoll ritt. Ihre Hände, die ihre prallen Brüste liebkosten, während er sie an den Hüften in seinen Schoss drückte…

Leider halfen Bilder wie diese nichts, wenn sie sich vor seinen offenen Augen nicht tatsächlich abspielten und durch die schreiender Kinder ersetzt wurden, wenn er diese schloss…

Müdigkeit zerrte erneut an seinen Gliedern, während seine Lider flackerten. Die Schreie wurden lauter, das Mal an seinem Unterarm brannte und ein Schatten huschte vor ihm durch die Nacht.

Augenblicklich war er hellwach. Starrte stocksteif in die Dunkelheit hinein, die sich vor ihm ergoss.

Doch da war nichts…

Also wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, rieb sich benommen den dröhnenden Kopf. Sein Magen machte eine schwache, kleine Drehung und zog sich dann zusammen. Keuchend stützte er sich am Fußende des Bettes ab und atmete vornüber gebeugt tief durch.

Nach für Nacht dieselbe Plage, doch heute war es unerträglich…

Er starrte an die Wand, die ihn von der Erlösung trennte.

Jedenfalls redete er sich das ein.

Bisher hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal an dieser geklopft. Sollte heute wirklich das erste Mal sein?

Er zögerte und strich sich durch das Haar. Das Bad, welches er vor einigen Stunden genommen hatte, hatte sie weich und unberechenbar gemacht. Er hatte vor dem zu Bett gehen auf jegliches Styling verzichtet.

Sein Magen drehte eine weitere Runde in seinem Körper, schien sich bis zum Brustkorb hochzuschieben und versetzte ihm einen inneren Stich, der ihm bis ins Hirn schoss. Keuchend ließ er sich erneut nach vorne fallen, umschlang seine Körpermitte mit beiden Armen.

Als der Krampf nachgelassen hatte taumelte er entschlossen nach vorne, bis er an der Wand zum Stehen kam. Drei Mal hämmerte er mit der Faust dagegen, bevor er es sich wieder anders überlegen konnte. Die Kerze neben seinem Bett flackerte dabei schwach.

Ob nun wegen dem Windzug, den seine Bewegung verursachte oder doch durch das undichte Fenster, war ihm nicht ganz schlüssig. Jedoch blieb es auf der anderen Seite still…

Ein Schub Übelkeit hielt ihn davon ab erneut gegen das Holz zu hämmern. Was allerdings auch nicht nötig war, denn vollkommen unerwartet öffnete Granger die Tür und trat zu ihm ins Zimmer: Barfuss und mit hochgebundenem, wirrem Haar.

Sie sah aus, als würde auf ihrem Kopf ein ganzer Vogelschwarm nisten und Draco hätte ganz sicher schallend gelacht, würde der Krampf ihn ihm nicht jegliche Luft abschnüren.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte sie schlaftrunken und kam näher.

Er schüttelte bloß fassungslos und doch irgendwie amüsiert den Kopf. Jedenfalls so sehr es in diesem Zustand möglich war. Sein Magen schien sich gerade in seinen Hals hochschieben zu wollen.

Hier stand er, um schätzungsweise drei Uhr nachts: Wach, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend und sie fragte ihn was los ist.

Jedoch schien sie sich - mehr oder weniger schnell - wieder zu fassen und strich sich unbeholfen und sichtlich übermüdet ein paar verirrte Strähnen hinter die Ohren. Rund zwei Drittel von ihnen lösten sich sofort wieder und fielen zurück in die Ausgangsposition, die auf ihren nackten Schultern endeten.

„Okay, der Magen? Ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen holen", murmelte sie mit hörbar schwerer Zunge und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco folgte ihr langsam, bog aber hinter ihr zum Bad ab, während sie weiter zur _Krankenstation _taumelte.

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schien sein Magen es sich allerdings anders überlegt zu haben. Die Übelkeit verebbte, der Krampf löste sich und sein Magen rutschte wieder zurück in seine Bauchhöhle. Resigniert stöhnend ließ er sich gegen das Holz der Tür fallen und holte tief Luft.

In sich hinein lauschend verharrte er, wartete auf die neue oder auch nächste Welle. Doch sie blieb aus. Also wusch er sich schnell das Gesicht, ordnete sein erschreckend desorientiertes Haar mit den nassen Fingern und schnitt sich selber eine Grimasse.

Dieser Körper wollte ihn eindeutig veräppeln…

Der Fremde in seinen geschändeten Augen funkelte ihm spöttisch zu, Draco wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und verließ das Bad.

Im Eingang des winzigen Krankenzimmers, das nicht viel größer als eine der Abstellkammern in Hogwarts war, blieb er einen Moment fast etwas geschockt stehen.

Granger füllte gerade etwas des Anti-Übelkeitsgebräus in einen Plastikbecher ab und offenbarte ihm rund zwei Drittel ihrer nackten und unverhüllten Brust, die ihm durch den extrem weiten Armausschnitt ihres Hemdchens entgegen blitzte.

Er schluckte und kämpfte gegen ein heiseres Lachen an. Wusste sie, dass er bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung ihren Nippel sehen würde?

Auf leisen Sohlen setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung, trat um sie herum und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben der Barre sinken.

„Hast du etwas Schlaftrank für mich?", fragte er und starrte ihr ein imaginäres Loch in den schmalen Rücken, der schwungvoll in einen eindeutig runden Hintern überging.

Ihm war bisher nie aufgefallen wie verdammt wohl sie geformt zu sein schien. Doch das weiße Baumwoll-Trägershirt und die hauchdünne Hose, die ihre Beine umspielte, ließen keinen Zweifel. Und dass sie ganz offensichtlich nur diese beiden Kleidungsstücke trug, machte es nicht besser oder auch undeutlicher.

Draco seufzte und unterdrückte ein dreckiges Grinsen, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Dabei wippte ihre bloße Brust unter dem Stoff und durch den Ausschnitt sichtbar leicht mit. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und zog eine Augenbraue hoch...

Ein schneidender Kommentar rollte seine Zunge hinauf, doch er schluckte ihn herunter. Er wusste nicht einmal warum, aber eine leise Stimme flüsterte ihm, dass sie sich dann wahrscheinlich niemals wieder in diesem Outfit aus dem Bett trauen würde. Und dieser Teil in ihm flüsterte auch, dass er genau das vermeiden sollte.

Warum auch immer…

Er schob es auf die Müdigkeit…

„Ich habe die Basis, müsste ihn aber final brauen. Das dauert etwa zwanzig Minuten", sagte sie gähnend und kratzte sich mit der Hand im Nest auf ihrem Kopf. Eigentlich steckte sie einen Finger in das Chaos und rieb ihn in kurzen und schnellen Bewegungen über ihre Kopfhaut.

Dabei wippte ihre Brust so heftig auf, dass selbst ihr Shirt erbebte.

Das war eindeutig zuviel, er leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen und wandte den Blick ab.

„Okay", entgegnete er kehlig und kratzte sich ebenfalls am Kopf. Zeitgleich schoss eine klitzekleine, aber nicht zu unterschätzende Hitzewelle durch seinen Körper.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Granger nicken, sie kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und hielt ihm erwartungsvoll den Becher mit dem Anti-Übelkeitsgebräu hin. Er nahm es ohne sie wirklich anzusehen.

Vorsichtig daran nippend erlaubte er sich den Kopf leicht zu drehen. Just in dem Moment, in dem Granger einen kleinen, weißen Schrank aufriss und sich so stark bückte, dass sich ihr gesamter Hintern durch die Hose abzeichnete. Eindeutig trug sie tatsächlich nichts unter dem feinen Stoff der mehr preisgab, als verbarg.

Eine weitere Hitzewelle durchfuhr ihn, er unterdrückte ein dreckiges Lachen – wobei er gerade nicht wirklich sicher war, über wen er lauter lachen sollte – und nahm schnell einen Schluck des Gebräus. Seine Fingerspitzen begangen zu Kribbeln, so als hätte er sie abgeschnürt.

Zwischen seinen Beinen meldete sich das erste, verräterische Ziepen und schlug leise fluchend die Beine übereinander.

Das hier war Tag X… Der Tag, an dem er wegen Grangers scheiß verlaustem, aber nicht zu verachtend kurvenreichem, Körper tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Erektion bekam…

„Was sagtest du?" Sie kippte ein paar Zutaten in den Minikessel auf der Anrichte und wirbelte erneut zu ihm herum.

Draco untersagte sich selber hinzusehen.

Stattdessen starrte er an die Wand, an der ein hässliches Poster von einem nackten Menschen hing. Er schien in Scheiben geteilt zu sein und man sah das gesamte Innenleben. _Anatomie des Menschen_, stand in großen Lettern am oberen Rand.

„Du hast Medizin studiert", presste er hervor und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Es war das Erstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Und natürlich interessierte es ihn nicht die Bohne.

Aber, er hatte früh gelernt gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

Granger lehnte sich sichtlich überrascht mit dem Rücken gegen die Anrichte und Draco dankte Merlin, dass er nicht mehr ihren prallen Hintern und auch nicht ihre halbnackte, wippende Brust sehen musste.

„Ja. Sowohl Muggel- als auch Magie-Medizin", sagte sie lächelnd. „Also… Ich habe es begonnen, konnte den Abschluss jedoch wegen der Sicherheitsbeauftragung nicht machen. Ich möchte es aber, sobald ich kann, nachholen."

Er nickte gespielt anerkennend und versuchte ihr nicht dahin zu starren, wo er unter dem dicken Baumwollstoff ihres Shirts ihre Nippel vermutete.

„Das ist beeindruckend. Und dann könntest du mich jetzt…" Er blickte auf das hässliche Poster. „…am Appendix operieren?"

Sie lachte leise, drehte sich zum Schlaftrank um und rührte einige Male durch die dampfende Brühe. „Nun ja, offiziell darf ich es natürlich nicht, aber ich könnte es."

Spannend… So spannend, wie ein Sack Reis, der in Asien umfiel… Oder wie die Muggel es zu sagen pflegten.

Draco pfiff gespielt anerkennend und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher. Einen Moment fragte er sich, wann die scheiß 20 Minuten endlich vorbei sein würden und er zurück in die Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers gehen konnte.

Sein Körper kribbelt verräterisch und er flüsterte sich lächerlicherweise selber zu, dass er das _so_ nicht gemeint hatte…

Granger wirbelte erneut herum, rührte hier und da etwas und fügte weitere Zutaten hinzu. Schließlich füllte sie den Schlaftrank endlich ab und er nutzte die Gunst der entspannten Sekunde, sprang auf und nahm den Becher blitzschnell entgegen.

Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen streifte er ihr verwundertes Gesicht und verlies dann ohne zurück zu schauen die Krankenkammer.

Als er endlich den Flur hinter sich gelassen hatte, lehnte er sich still und leise an die Tür, lauschte darauf, dass Granger diese endlich magisch verriegelte und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand.

Er starrte einen Moment in den Trank, schloss die Augen und die Bilder schossen in ihm hoch. Grangers praller Hintern unter dieser scheiß Hose und ihre runde, weiche und leicht gebräunte Brust, die mit jeder Bewegung leicht wippte.

„Elender Verräter", lachte er heiser, stieß sich schwungvoll von der Tür ab und stellte den Schlaftrank schließlich neben dem Bett ab.

Wie lange hatte er jetzt keine nackte Frau mehr gesehen?

Zwei Wochen…

Mindestens vier, wenn man das Biest nicht mitzählte, dass ihm zu dem gemacht hatte, was er mittlerweile war…

Der Schatten seiner selbst, der beim Anblick eines wertlosen Schlammblutes in körperliches Verzücken geriet. Nun gut, Verzücken war übertrieben. Doch Fakt war, dass sein Körper reagiert hatte. Auf Reize, auf die er eigentlich nicht reagieren sollte. Zum einen, weil er keine jämmerliche Siebzehn mehr war und zum anderen, weil es hier um Granger ging.

Wie weit würde er wohl noch sinken, wenn es bereits jetzt so erbärmlich um ihn stand?

Mit starrer Miene, schmerzenden Gliedern und erhitztem Gemüt ließ er sich ins Bett sinken, zog die Decke über sich und blickte einen Moment zögernd und in Gedanken versunken gegen das heruntergekommene Holz der Tür. Die Kerze neben ihm flackerte immer noch und sein Stolz verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, als er sich tatsächlich zurücklehnte und die Hände unter die Bettdecke gleiten ließ.

Heiser lachend ermahnte er seinen Stolz und seinen Verstand einfach die Klappe zu halten, während er den Stoff über seine Hüften, und so auch über sein gehärtetes Fleisch schob.

Dann umfasste er seinen Schaft, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich einfach auf die Bilder. Die kleine Blonde, die sich keuchend auf ihm wog und der lüsterne Rotschopf, der erregt an seiner Körpermitte leckte und saugte. Wobei die wenigsten dieser Bilder aus bloßer Fantasie bestanden. Er war im Laufe der Zeit bedenklich unkreativ geworden, was diese Art der Gedanken anging und er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es nicht nur an seinem Alter lag.

Mit einem Knurren versuchte er seine Gedanken komplett frei zu machen, bediente sich dabei ein paar gezielter Bewegungen und Drehungen seiner Hand; wobei eine spielerisch über die Spitze seiner Erektion führte.

Ein verräterischer, heiserer Laut entkam ihm, als er tiefer in die Kissen sackte und die Hose, die hochzurutschen drohte, wieder zurückschob. Dann umfasste er seine Hoden, rollte diese einen Moment sanft in seiner Handfläche, bis er sie schließlich langsam zu kneten begann.

Erst als die Hitze und das Pochen in seiner Länge unerträglich zu werden schienen, wandte er sich dieser wieder zu, zwang sich aber eine Spur zu langsam über sein geschwollenes Fleisch zu reiben. Nicht weil er es auskosten wollte, sondern weil es ihn bekanntlich ermatteter zurückließ.

Weitere Bilder durchfluteten seinen benebelten Kopf. Und auch wenn es sich nicht vollkommen vermeiden ließ, dass sich auch Grangers halbnackte Brust und ihr praller Hintern vor sein inneres Auge stahlen, ergoss er sich wenige Minuten später beim Gedanken an eine splitternackte, schwarzhaarigen Schönheit heiß über seine, zum Ende hin in schnellen und groben Zügen arbeitende, Hand.

Als er schließlich keuchend seinen Verstand, Stolz und auch seinen Atem wieder einsammelte, beschloss er, das Geschehene einfach zu verdrängen. Und den Schlaftrank unangetastet auf dem Nachtschrank stehen zu lassen…

-v-

Einige Tage später studierte Hermione gerade einige Seiten in Cornelia Magnus´ „Das ewige Leben". Das besondere an diesem Werk war, dass es sich bei Magnus angeblich um eine Lamia handelte und besagtes Buch, ebenfalls der Sage nach, aus einer durch Magiern vernichteten Lamia-Bibliothek stammte. Dem Einband und den Gerüchten nach, war es mindestens 600 Jahre alt. Es hatte Mione die vergangenen dreieinhalb Wochen gekostet, um es aufzutreiben.

Umso größer war ihre Enttäuschung, als sie für sich herauszufinden schien, dass es sich um einen riesigen Irrtum, oder auch einen einfachen Schwindel, zu handeln schien. Magnus Geschichten ähnelten denen der Muggel extrem. Da waren die Rede von Kreuzen und Weihwasser, was sich mittlerweile zu Genüge als Schwachsinn herausgestellt hatte.

Sie ließ das Buch seufzend sinken, als Harry zu ihr in den durch den Kamin erhellten und aufgewärmten Wohnraum trat.

„Mione, ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen. Hast du einen Moment für mich?"

Der Lockenschopf blickte auf. „Natürlich."

Sie legte das Buch beiseite, richtete sich im Sessel auf, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ganz Ohr war.

Harry nickte, trat an das Feuer heran und ließ sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel fallen.

„Ich und Ron haben heute den ganzen Tag gegrübelt. Über unsere Reise nach Frankreich, zu den befreundeten Rebellentruppen", begann er dann, starrte während er sprach jedoch ins Feuer.

Mione nickte trotzdem bestätigend. Ausflüge wie diesen traten Harry, Ron und auch die anderen häufig an. Um die geknüpften Kontakte ins Ausland zu pflegen, aber auch zu erweitern. Und die letzten Male waren wenig erfolg- dafür aber verlustreich gewesen.

Überall fanden sich Hinterhalte und Verräter. In den eigenen Reihen, aber auch dort, wo sie sie gar nicht erwarteten. Voldemort schien ihnen zunehmend einen Schritt voraus zu sein. Und das leider nicht erst seit gestern.

„Malfoy war uns in den vergangenen Tagen eine große Hilfe. Zwar waren nicht alle Informationen verwertbar, doch sie waren niemals wirklich wertlos. Außerdem zeigt er unglaublichen Weitblick und – ich fasse es nicht, dass ich es sage – die Gabe sich wirklich in jede Situation in unseren Gegner hineinzuversetzen."

Mione lachte. Das überraschte sie nicht. So eingebildet und arrogant der kleine Schnösel gewesen war und es immer noch sein mochte, hatte er schon immer ein beachtliches Maß an Einschätzung und Menschenkenntnis an den Tag gelegt.

Seine Beleidigungen waren immer gemein und gezielt auf die Schwächen des anderen ausgelegt gewesen. Und sie saßen, wann immer er sie einem im just richtigen und schwachen Moment entgegen warf.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, wenn wir ihn mehr in unsere Aufgaben einbeziehen, könnte die eine oder Information dabei rauskommen, die uns zugute kommt. Vielleicht könnte sogar das eine oder andere abfärben", fuhr Harry fort.

Sie lächelte zustimmend. „Das sehe ich ähnlich."

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln, als er sie ansah. „Genau aus diesem Grund möchten wir, dass er uns nächste Woche nach Frankreich begleitet."

Ihr klappte der Unterkiefer runter. „Das ist…" … eine schlechte Idee…

Ihr Freund schien sie auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. „Ich weiß, wo das Problem liegt. Wir wären zu viert und allein mit ihm. Es wäre also die perfekte Gelegenheit auszubüchsen."

Der Lockenschopf nickte schwach, leckte sich die Lippen und starrte auf das Buch in ihrer Hand.

„Denkst du, das würde er tun?"

„Harry, ich kann es nicht sagen", gab sie zurück. „Sagen wir es mal so: Es würde mich überraschen. Dann hätte ich mich schwer in ihm getäuscht. Allerdings würde ich für nichts garantieren. Ich würde meine Hand für ihn nicht ins Feuer legen." Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihr.

Ihr Freund stimmte mit ein. „Ich würde meine Hand nirgendwo für ihn reinlegen."

Sie schwiegen. Minutenlang lauschten sie einfach dem Knistern der Flammen.

„Ihr werdet es riskieren, richtig?" Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

Er nickte und wieder übergaben sie sich beide einen Moment der Stille.

„Zudem – oder auch trotz allem - würde ich es vorziehen, ihm seinen Zauberstab für den Einsatz vorübergehend wieder auszuhändigen. Er ist ein starker Mann, der uns ohne Verteidigung jedoch ausbremsen würde. Bewaffnet wäre er hingegen eine Bereicherung."

„Solange er diese Waffe nicht gegen euch richtet", gab sie spöttisch zurück.

Sie fühlte sich innerlich taub. Sie wusste natürlich worum es ging. Wusste, dass einige wichtige Verhandlungen und Überläufe von französischen Todessern anstanden. Inklusive einer Übergabe des schottischen Todessers Julius Ainsley.

Man hatte Ainsley nach einem missglückten Muggel-Tötungsversuch dingfest machen können. Allerdings konnte er vor fast einem Jahr mit seiner Frau – Pansy Parkinson - fliehen. Jetzt drohte ihm auf der einen Seite sicherlich die Missgunst Voldemorts, aber vor allem auch Askaban. Denn zuvor waren ihm zahlreiche Tötungsdelikte gelungen.

Ein weiteres Seufzen entwischte ihr. Sie wusste worum es ging und sie wusste auch, warum Harry Malfoy dabei haben wollte. An seiner Seite…

Sie hatte ihn bei den Besprechungen gesehen. Hatte beobachtet, wie er alles bedachte und jeden ungünstig geplanten Schachzug nicht nur blitzschnell erblickte, sondern auch gezielt umleitete.

Und es wunderte sich nicht. Malfoy war nicht durch blendendes Aussehen zu einem von Voldemorts besten Männern geworden. Er war ein unberechenbarer _Schachspieler, _dessen ehemaliger König wahrscheinlich so sicher stand, wie momentan kein anderer. Doch der Gedanke, dass dieser Mann jetzt in ihrem Team zu spielen schien, erfreute sie so sehr, wie er sie in Skepsis versetzte.

Er hielt alle Bauern und auch _ihren_ König in seinen Händen…

Harry räusperte sich neben ihr, streckte sich im Sessel. „Was müssen wir beachten?"

Sie blickte verwirrt auf.

„Nun ja. Da sind Tränke und Medikamente, die er nehmen muss. Können wir für einige Tage auf diese verzichten, oder…"

Mione schüttelte den Kopf, dachte an die Corona, die trotz des Trankes noch einige Tage verstärkt weiter gewachsen war. „Ich fürchte nicht."

Harry nickte, blickte zu Boden. „Kannst du uns entsprechend ausrüsten?"

„Ich könnte euch für rund eine Woche mit dem Lamia-Trank versorgen. Länger hält er sich jedoch nicht", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Überlegung.

Natürlich passte es ihr nicht, dass sie Malfoy aus ihren Beobachtungen rissen. Da waren immer noch so viele Unklarheiten und Fragen. Möglichkeiten und Eventualitäten, die ihnen ihren Verbündeten entreißen konnten. Doch immerhin war der Blonde nicht zu Forschungszwecken hier. Er war hier, um zu kooperieren.

„Das müsste genügen. Wir werden etwa vier Tage unterwegs sein. Wenn alles nach Plan läuft. Ansonsten ist es wahrscheinlich eh egal", er lächelte schwach und unbeholfen.

Es war diese merkwürdige Art und Weise, mit der sie alle mit der Eventualität des Scheiterns und des Todes umgingen. Also sagte sie nichts, lächelte ebenfalls schwach und nickte.

„Sonst noch etwas?"

Sie sah ihn an. „Nun ja. Soweit ich das gerade beurteilen kann, hat sich die Ausbreitung des Virus tatsächlich verlangsamt. Das sollte so bleiben, wenn er den Trank regelmäßig zu sich nimmt. Ansonsten ist Malfoy momentan stark und, den Umständen entsprechend _gesund_. Eine einzige Wunde, Krankheit oder Infektion, könnte dies jedoch ändern."

„Was können wir tun, wenn sein Zustand sich verschlechtert?", fragte er.

„Nichts. Ihr könntet euch an verschiedenen Heilungszaubern und –Tränken versuchen, nur wird er auf diese nur begrenzt anschlagen."

Harry nickte erneut bestätigend. „Okay…"

Und wieder nickte sie ebenfalls…

„Was liegt an?", fragte Ron und verschränkte erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust.

Malfoy hockte ebenfalls, nicht minder neugierig, auf der Kante seines Bettes und sah sie ebenso forschend an, wie ihr bester Freund es tat.

„Harry teilte mir gerade mit, dass er euch nach Frankreich begleiten wird", sagte sie erklärend und drehte das kleine Glasfläschchen, welches sie in ihren Händen hielt, langsam herum.

Der Blonde grinste breit uns zufrieden, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Wahrscheinlich, weil die Tatsache, dass sie das Thema erwähnte so etwas wie ein Okay ihrerseits bedeutete. Sie wusste natürlich, dass sie Harry wahrscheinlich eher weniger von seinen Plänen hätte abbringen können. Doch nach wie vor, hätte ihr bester Freund ihr zugehört.

„Du denkst also, es ist eine gute Idee?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Du freust dich ja sichtlich über meine Begleitung", lachte Malfoy gehässig vom Bett aus.

Ronald knurrte wütend auf, machte sich bereit zurück zu schlagen.

Der Lockenschopf warf erst Malfoy und dann ihrem besten Freund einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Brachte sie so beide zum Schweigen.

„Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Aber, ich denke irgendwie bleibt uns keine andere Möglichkeit." Sie sah den Todesser ernst an. „Immerhin ist er uns da draußen nützlicher, als er es hier vorm Kamin ist."

Malfoy lachte zustimmend und schlug nun ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust übereinander. Ron ließ seine beinahe zeitgleich zu seinen Seiten sinken. Es war fast etwas irritierend. Sie wirkten wie ein eingespieltes Team. Jedenfalls, was diesen absurden Moment anging.

„Ich bin erstaunt, dass diese Tatsache hier überhaupt noch jemandem auffällt", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich zynisch und starrte grinsend zu Boden.

Er trug – neben einem grünen Pullover und eine hellblaue Jeans - eine weite, ausgeleierte, graue Strickjacke, die von Ron stammte. Ein Loch zierte deren Oberarm und die Ärmel waren ihm ein Stück zu lang, da er etwas kleiner als ihr bester Freund war. Seine linke Hand, die unter seinem rechten Arm verschwand, war fast komplett im Ärmel versunken.

Mione leckte sich einen Augenblick irritiert über die Lippen, als ihr bewusst wurde wie absurd er eigentlich gerade aussah. Und dennoch schaffte er es soviel mehr Stil und Grazie an den Tag zu legen, als es Ron wahrscheinlich in einem sündhaft teuren Anzug vollbringen würde.

Sie starrte ihn an, während auch Malfoy seine Arme entschlug und sich schließlich durch den Stoff hindurch am linken Unterarm kratzte. Genau an der Stelle, an der sich auch sein Dunkles Mal befand. Mione hatte es jetzt mehrmals begutachten können, während sie ihn untersucht hatte. Doch immer war es bleich und scheinbar _still _gewesen. Gerade jetzt war sie sich allerdings sicher, dass es brannte weil Voldemort seine Leute zu sich rief.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ dies erahnen, auch wenn er blank und emotionslos war. Wahrscheinlich zu blank und zu emotionslos…

„Seine Werte sind momentan sehr gut. Allerdings könnte sich das schnell ändern, daher müssen wir auf der Hut sein. Ich habe ihm in den letzten Tagen Antibiotika verabreicht. Ich behaupte jetzt einmal erfolgreich-" Sie sprach mit Ron, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie barsch.

„Ich bin anwesend, Granger. Sprich nicht so, als wäre ich es nicht", zischte er.

Sie taxierte ihn einen Augenblick schweigend. „Das Antibiotikum geht gegen Bakterien an. Es unterstützt sozusagen dein Immunsystem, was deinen Körper stark für das Virus macht."

„Das ist mir bewusst. Ich sollte nicht krank werden und auch nicht schwer verletzt. Ist es das, was du sagen willst?", gab er zurück und ein breites, herablassendes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?"

Mione lachte leise auf. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Ich mache mir Sorgen um diese Sache. Denn Fakt ist einfach, dass du nützlich bist. Und ich würde diese Sache gerne solange wie möglich auskosten, womit ich sicher nicht alleine bin."

Sein Grinsen erlosch nicht, doch er schwieg.

Sie drehte das Fläschchen in ihrer Hand erneut. „Daher wollte ich Ron kurz in die Dosierung des Antibiotikums, und deinem kleinen Problem, einweisen."

Malfoys Gesicht entgleiste etwas und er schluckte hart. Ron blickte interessiert und doch leicht verwirrt auf den kleinen Behälter.

„Ich soll ihm das spritzen?"

„Jeden Abend. Dabei ist vollkommen egal, ob ihr-"

„Ist das wirklich nötig? Ich bin sicher, dass ich einige Tage darauf verzichten kann", blaffte der Blonde.

Mione leckte sich über die Lippen. „Genau das sehe ich anders."

Die eisgrauen Augen, die sie fassungslos musterten, weiteten sich und seine Unterlippe begann leicht zu zittern. „Ich werde mir nicht von dem da-" Er zeigte wütend auf Ron, der ihn auch zeitgleich unterbrach.

„Ich kann das Malfoy. Mione hat´s mir gezeigt", fauchte Ron zurück.

Der Lockenschopf sah zu Boden und konnte sich ein schwaches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Das hier kannst du allerdings nicht in den Arm spritzen, Ron."

Sie hatte ihre Freunde und Verbündeten vor geraumer Zeit darin eingewiesen, als erste Hilfe auch diverse Mittelchen und Wege aus der Muggelmedizin anzuwenden. Harry hatte sich leider Gottes bei der Anwendung von Spritzen und Injektionen als absolut untauglich erwiesen. Somit blieb ihr nur Ron, der sich nicht viel besser geschlagen hatte. Doch wenigstens wagte er es zuzustechen.

Dass sie es hier allerdings mit jemandem zu tun hatten, der ganz eindeutig unter einer Phobie litt, machte es kompliziert. Sie konnte natürlich versuchen Ausweichmöglichkeiten zur oralen Einnahme zu finden und zu besorgen. Da dieses das bisher angewendete Mittel jedoch nur in flüssiger Form erhältlich war und es bisher sehr zufriedenstellend wirkte, wollte sie dies vermeiden. Jedenfalls solange sie es vorher nicht entsprechend prüfen konnte. Und dazu blieb ihr gerade keine Zeit mehr.

„Kann ich nicht?", fragte Ron leise.

„Wir haben eine Menge von 7 ml. In den Arm und Oberschenkel kannst du unbedacht nur 5 ml injektieren", erklärte sie.

„Kann ich es aufteilen? Ich könnte 2 ml in den einen Arm und 5 ml in den anderen spritzen", gab der Rotschopf hoffnungsvoll zurück.

Malfoy holte tief Luft. „Ich werde mir von dem da nichts spritzen lassen", fauchte er. Sein Gesicht war noch bleicher als sonst. Ansonsten war es jedoch blank.

Mione nickte ihm besänftigend zu, was aber scheinbar seine Wirkung verfehlte. Denn der Blonde zog sie Lippen schmal und legte die Stirn in Falten.

Sie fasste Ron am Oberarm und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Er leidet unter einer Phobie, Ron. Er hat sich zwar außerordentlich gut im Griff, aber unnötig oft auf ihn einzustechen ist keine gute Option", wisperte sie ernst.

Der Rotschopf schluckte und blickte den Blonden dann schließlich einen Moment schweigend an. „Okay. Das kriege ich hin."

Der Lockenschopf nickte zufrieden.

„Hallo?", bellte Malfoy wütend und sprang vom Bett auf. „Er hat das nicht zu entscheiden. Das ist immerhin mein…" Er stockte und schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen.

„Malfoy, es ist zu deinem Besten. Und ihr zwei seid doch eindeutig alt genug, um diese Sache zu meistern", sagte sie und trat einen Schritt vor. Dabei versuchte sie so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen.

Er lachte bitter und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen. „Dann zeig mir wie es geht und ich mache es selbst."

Sie seufzte. „Wie willst du das anstellen?"

Er funkelte kalt zurück, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Kommt runter, du zukünftiger Flohbeutel und reiß dich gefälligst zusammen", meldete sich nun auch noch Ron zu Wort.

Die Miene des Blonden verzog sich augenblicklich wieder. Trotz allem lag Spott in ihr, was Mione zugegeben wirklich überraschte. „Sehr kreativ, Wiesel. Jetzt stiehlst du schon meine eigenen Aussagen."

Ron lachte herablassend. „Wenn ich den Irrwicht aus der Kiste auf dem Dachboden lasse, was sehe ich da, Malfoy? Eine überdimensionale Spritze?"

„Ron", warf die ehemalige Gryffindor leise ein.

Malfoy schüttelte erstaunlich gefasst den Kopf. Entweder saßen seine Masken wieder, oder er hatte sich tatsächlich beruhigt. „Sehr amüsant, Wiesel. Du bist genauso arm an Charakter, wie du es an finanziellen Mitteln bist."

„Und was bist du?", fauchte der Rotschopf.

„Ron", sagte Mione und wich zurück, als ihr Freund vor schoss. Malfoy hatte immer noch die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben. Er wich lachend zwei Schritte zurück.

„Alles, was du nicht bist", flüsterte er zynisch.

Ein Grunzen und Ron blieb mit geröteten Wangen stehen. Wut spiegelte sich in seinen kornblauen Augen.

„Aufhören! Beide", versuchte sie es erneut und trat einen Schritt vor.

Plötzlich begann ihr bester Freund so schallen zu lachen, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Sie und auch der Blonde bedachten ihn mit fragenden Blicken.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy? Ich werde dir zeigen was ich so alles bin, was du nicht bist, wen ich diese elende Spritze immer wieder in deinen hässlichen Arsch steche-"

„Ron", fluchte der Lockenschopf und trat zwischen die beiden.

Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung lachte Malfoy nur, trat jedoch einen Schritt vor.

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass du überhaupt dazu kommen wirst, mich anzufassen. Ich bin da wie die meisten Frauen, die dir begegnen, ebenfalls sein dürften. Für jemanden wie dich unantastbar, Weasleby", wisperte er so höhnisch, das selbst Mione anders wurde.

„Malfoy", tadelte sie ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg.

Doch beide Männer ignorierten sie. Mehr noch, Ron stieß sie grob zur Seite und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Stupor", flüsterte er breit grinsend und Malfoy ging zu Boden.

„Ron", brüllte sie – wahrscheinlich mittlerweile zum fünfzigsten Mal – und schoss vor. Doch wieder ignorierte er sie.

„Spuckst du jetzt immer noch so große Töne, du kranker Wichser?" Er hatte sich triumphierend über den regungslosen Todesser gebeugt.

„Ron!", fauchte sie zum einundfünfzigsten Mal und schob sich final grob zwischen ihn und dem am Boden liegenden Blonden.

Endlich wich er zurück und sah sie an.

Hermione holte tief Luft. „Er ist unser Verbündeter, Ron. Und er ist unbewaffnet."

Einen Augenblick tauschten sie Blicke. Vielsagende Blicke. Und Mione versuchte in jeden Einzelnen all das zu legen, was er wissen und bedenken sollte. Doch vor allem wollte sie eines sagen: Sie brauchten diesen Mann am Boden…

Ihr Gegenüber senkte den Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Schließlich nickte er schwach und deutet ihr an aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Sie atmete lautstark aus, trat beiseite und Ron löste die Körperklammer mit einem schwachen Wispern.

Malfoy sprang so schnell, geschickt und vollkommen unerwartet auf, dass sie einen Moment ebenso überrascht in eine Schockstarre verfiel, wie es Ron trat.

Natürlich hätte sie es kommen sehen müssen. Doch Malfoy hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen so vorbildlich ruhig verhalten, dass sie ihn glatt unterschätzt hatte.

„Du wertloses, Stück Dreck", fauchte er und stürzte auf den Rotschopf zu, der um einiges langsamer reagierte, als es Malfoy oder Hermione taten.

Also war sie es, die als Erste vorschoss. Mit aller Kraft sprang sie zwischen die beiden, presste Malfoy ihre Hände gegen die Brust und versuchte ihn mit ihrem vollen Körpergewicht zum Stehen zu bringen. Vergeblich, denn er war rund einen Kopf größer als sie und ein beachtliches Stück stärker.

„Malfoy", rief sie und funkelte ihn fassungslos an. „Wir sind Verbündete!", wiederholte sie, während er sie zwei Schritte zurück drängte. Sie prallte mit dem Rücken gegen Ron, doch schließlich stoppte ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind.

Zwischen den beiden Männern eingekeilt sah sie zu ihm auf. Malfoys harter Körper vor ihr und Rons dicht hinter ihr. Sie spürte den Atem ihres Freundes in ihrem Nacken und sah dem Blonden tief in die eiskalten, grauen Augen. Die rote Corona biss sich gerade so entsetzlich mit der Helligkeit seiner zornigen Iriden, dass sie sich einen Augenblick fast darin verlor.

„Wir sind Verbündete", flüsterte sie schließlich erneut. Sie konnte Malfoys Herzschlag unter ihrer rechten Handfläche spüren und es irritierte sie etwas.

Und ebenso unerwartet, wie er gerade aus der magischen Starre in die senkrechte gesprungen war, trat er zurück und verließ das Zimmer…

* * *

_So… Erst einmal Danke fürs lesen… *lach* Und, um es mit Ashes Worten zu sagen: Na, das kann ja noch was werden! Jip da hat sie wohl recht…_

_Danke an meine Mädels, für den kreativen Beistand und danke an Ashe, die kurzfristig als Beta eingesprungen ist… :) Und natürlich auch Danke für die lieben Reviews… *freu*_

_**Reviewtime:**_

_HexenLady: Wie war dein Urlaub und Danke dir… :) War das nah genug? Hihi… Naja, ich kann dir versprechen, dass da noch mehr kommt. Das alles wird sicher aber langsam und widerwillig entwickeln, da so ne hitzige Lovestory in dieser FF deplaziert wäre… Und ja… Wie viele Chaps es werden kann ich dir noch nicht sagen. Aber, es wird eine Fortsetzung geben, das steht bereits fest. Ich werde diese Story also bald in *Dark Kiss: Corona* umbenennen*…Ich hab da einfach zu viele Ideen, um das alle in eine FF zu stopfen… _

_Anna: Das freut mich… *hihi* Und ja… Auch hier siehe oben: Nah genug? *lach*_

_Die-na: Laut lach… Naja, noch sind die Träume ja eher bedenklich. Aber, dass kommt alles noch… ;) _

_Panazee: Huhu und erstmal schön, dass du hierher gefundne hast und das es dir gefällt.. :) Und zu der Sache mit dem näher kommen sage ich auch hier: Siehe oben… *hihi*_

_Und danke für die Info mit den Virostatika… :) Aber, wie du im obigen Chap ja schon lesen konntest, geht es Mione gar nicht darum das Virus zu bekämpfen. Das ist schlichtweg nicht möglich, da es eben kein gewöhnliches Virus ist. Das Antibiotikum dient dazu, einfach alle anderen Bakterien abzutöten, so dass Draco nicht krank und schwach wird. Denn das würde ihn wahrscheinlich direkt umhauen. Natürlich kann es sein, dass ich da einiges durcheinander werfe oder es streckenweise nicht so ganz sinnig ist… Bin halt keine Medizinerin… Daher bin ich für Info in dieser Richtung wirklich immer sehr dankbar. Falls dir also noch etwas auffällt, immer her mit den Infos… :) _


	16. Chapter 15: Lumos maxima

**15. **Lumos maxima

Potter breitete gerade einige Unterlagen auf dem Klapptisch aus, der vor dem Eingang des Zeltes stand, welches ihnen inmitten der französischen Steppe in der sie sich befanden Zuflucht gewährte.

Draco biss herzhaft in einen Apfel und sah ihm dabei zu. Sein geschundener Magen, heute war trotz dem Anti-Übelkeits-Gebräu nicht sein bester Tag, krampfte sich etwas zusammen, doch er versuchte ruhig weiter zu kauen und zu essen.

„Müssen wir wirklich hier schlafen? Können wir nicht Duevalliers Angebot annehmen und im Unterschlupf des Widerstandes bleiben?", murrte Wiesel genervt und tapste oben ohne aus dem Zelteingang. Dabei rubbelte er sich mit einem verdreckten Handtuch durch die nassen Haare. „Da gibt es fließend Wasser und Küchen…und Einzelzimmer…"

Der Goldjunge blickte auf. „Ron, du weißt genau, dass wir seit dem Vorfall in Italien vorsichtiger sein müssen."

Dracos Grinsen wurde breit. Beim besagten _Vorfall in Italien_ hatten ein paar italienische Schwarzmagier versucht Potter und sein dümmliches Gefolge, mit dem Angebot der Mitarbeit, nachts dingfest zu machen und wollten sie schließlich an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern.

Es war ihnen fast gelungen und hatte Lupin beinahe das Leben gekostet.

„Was grinst du so dämlich, Malfoy?", zischte der sichtlich frustrierte Rotschopf.

Seine schlechte Laune war sicherlich unter anderem darauf zurück zu führen, dass sie sich in ihrer magischen Unterkunft eines von den zwei Lagern teilen mussten. Denn in Potters Nähe durfte er natürlich nicht unbeaufsichtigt, aber allein mit dem Frischling wollten sie ihn auch nicht lassen.

Felix Thomson blickte vorsichtig vom Lagerfeuer auf, doch nach wie vor wagte er es nicht etwas zu sagen. Dieses Kind war also viel versprechend?

Dass er nicht lachte…

Sie waren noch ärmlicher, als er es befürchtet hatte.

„Weasley, ich bin einfach nur erfreut in deiner Nähe zu sein", entgegnete er zynisch und breit grinsend. „Rund um die Uhr."

Wiesel runzelte die Stirn und drehte sich fluchend weg. „Hör auf zu fressen und mach dich lieber nützlich", bellte er.

„Wiesel, du hast Granger gehört. Ich bin nur noch Haut und Knochen und soll besser essen."

Thomson blickte schräg grinsend auf und wieder einmal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass der Kleine eine Schwäche für den Wischmopp hatte. Obwohl es eigentlich sogar eindeutig gewesen war, als sie sie am gestrigen Abend beim Aufbruch unterstützt hatte.

Er hatte seine Augen kaum von ihr wenden können.

„Das hat sie so nicht gesagt, Malfoy", knurrte der nasse, rotgelockte Pudel.

Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn seine nassen Strähnen kräuselten sich tatsächlich. Himmel, was für ein Paar er und der Mopp doch abgeben würden.

Allerdings hatte er sie in seiner Zeit als gefangener Verbündeter in Potters Labyrinth der Vollidioten noch nie in aussagekräftigen Posen oder Situationen gesehen. Dabei war er sicher gewesen, dass er sie im siebten Schuljahr hatte knutschen sehen.

Natürlich waren sie eine zeitlang entsetzlich und unglücklich in einander verliebt gewesen ohne es zu merken. Er hatte sich schon damals gefragt, wie verblendet man sein konnte. Eine Antwort hatte er niemals bekommen.

Jedoch bekam er langsam, wo er gezwungen war Zeit mit Wiesel zu verbringen, nach und nach so etwas wie eine Ahnung.

„Sag mal Flohbeutel, was ist eigentlich mit dir und Granger?", fragte er, biss erneut in seinen Apel und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Das war heute sein drittes Stück Obst und Merlin, er hasste Obst. Dummerweise war es gesund und machte durch übermäßigen Verzehr nicht gleich fett.

Denn leider hatte Granger recht. Er hatte in den vergangenen Tagen aus Übelkeit an Gewicht verloren, was sicherlich in seinem momentanen Zustand alles andere als günstig war. Er brauchte ganz sicher jedes Gramm für das, was eventuell noch kommen würde.

Auch wenn er noch lange weit entfernt davon war so eine Bohnenstange wie Thomson zu sein. Oder so dürr, wie er es streckenweise in der Pubertät gewesen war. Leider war er jedoch auch nicht so bullig, wie Weasley es war. Verdammt, dieser Nichtsnutz hatte tatsächlich an Muskelmasse zugelegt - auch wenn er weit entfernt von dem war, was Muggel einen Muskelputz nannten. Oder ähnlich…

„Mit mir und Granger?", wiederholte der Pudel ihn.

Draco wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen und hoffte der Nichtsnutz würde auch ohne Worte verstehen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Warum willst du das wissen? Lag Ginny vielleicht doch gar nicht so falsch?", fragte Wiesel erstaunlicherweise schneidend und amüsiert.

Und das überraschte ihn, denn er hatte mit einem Wutausbruch gerechnet.

„Ich will das nicht wissen. Aber, ganz eindeutig Thomson", konterte der Blonde.

Der Erwähnte zuckte errötend zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Feuer, welches ihnen in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung nicht nur Wärme, sondern auch Licht bescherte.

Wiesel lachte bitter und spöttisch - und Draco zog die Stirn kraus. Machte sich bereit etwas Passendes zu erwidern, bevor diese Schande der Magierschaft überhaupt zu einer dummen, disqualifizierten und lächerlichen Spitze ausholen konnte.

Doch es war Potter, der ihren kleinen Schlagabtausch frühzeitig beendete.

„Ich mache mir Gedanken um morgen", sagte er seltendämlich und machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

‚Na und?', dachte Draco sich und konnte ein fassungsloses Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

Amüsanterweise blickte der Goldjunge ihn auch noch fragend an.

„Tja, morgen ist der Tag nach heute und der vor übermorgen, Potter", spottete er leise lachend und biss in den Apel.

Dann warf er den Rest in die Flammen und zog den köstlichen Geruch ein, der entstand als die Hitze das Fruchtfleisch zersetzte.

„Eventuell musst du für die Übergabe von Parkinson und Ainsley schnell und flink sein, Malfoy. Bist du das?", fragte Potter spitz.

„Sprichst du von mir, oder von mir in van Bessos Form?", stellte er eine feixende Gegenfrage.

Selbstverständlich wusste er genau worauf der Junge-der-zu-viele-Hirnzellen-zum-Sterben-aber-zu-wenige-zum-alleine-Überleben-hatte hinaus wollte. Und das war Potter ebenfalls bewusst.

Er sah ihn strafend an, also warf Draco noch einem Moment lachend und kapitulierend den Kopf in den Nacken und hob abwehrend die Arme.

„Kann ich als van Bessos Kopie rennen? Nein! Kann ich über Mauern springen? Nein!", der Gedanke daran, dass Granger es gewagt hatte ihn ungestraft in ein Frettchen zu verwandeln schlug ihm einen Moment ins Gesicht, doch er verdrängte ihn. Irgendwann würde sie dafür noch büßen müssen. „Kann ich mich grunzend im Schlamm wälzen? Jawohl!"

Potters Miene entgleiste minimal, Wiesel schnaubte wütend und trat einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Wiesel, jetzt krieg dich ein. Selbst er selber dürfte wissen, dass er eher _Wilbur im Glück_ gleicht, als Adonis."

„Du kennst Wilbur im Glück?", mischte sich Thomson ein - und Draco fragte sich, ob das tatsächlich das Einzige und Erste war, was er ihn bisher hatte sagen hören.

Potter sah den Jungen skeptisch an, Wiesel hielt in seinem Ansatz inne auf den Blonden zuzuschießen und ihn zu erwürgen, und Draco hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Das ist ein Muggelfilm", sagte Thomson kleinlaut und starrte errötend in die Dunkelheit.

Schweigen…

„Nicht, dass es in irgendeiner noch so geringfügigen, lächerlichen und absurden Weise von Belang wäre: _Zimmermanns Farm_ ist ein Kinderbuch", schnarrte Draco leise und mehr als nur herablassend.

„Malfoy, spar dir deine absolitäten und destistratösen Ausschweifungen und sprich so mit uns, dass wir dich verstehen", zischte Weasley.

Und seinem überzeugten und triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck nach, dachte er auch noch er hätte tatsächlich etwas Sinnvolles von sich gegeben.

„Weasley, ich bin von deinem Niveau wirklich überwältigt", flüsterte Draco und lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd vor. Scheinbar dachte der Fuchs, dass auch ein ausgedachtes Wort als Fremdwort gelten konnte.

Die Miene des Rotschopfes erhellte sich.

„Besitzt du tatsächlich nur einen Wortschatz von 300 Wörtern? Ich dachte immer, das wäre nur ein Gerücht." Er schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein höhnisches Grinsen.

Wiesel Lächeln erstarb und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Eine andere Form wäre von Vorteil", zog Potter sie hastig und drängend zurück ins Thema.

Draco sah ihn einen Augenblick schweigend an und leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie schmeckten lach wie vor nach Apfel und ihm wurde etwas übel. „Das ist das Beste, was ich seit Stunden gehört habe."

Potter nickte.

„Allerdings sind unsere Möglichkeiten gerade eher gering", fuhr der Blonde fort und ließ seinen Blick über alle Anwesenden wandern.

Der Goldjunge tat es ihm gleich und blieb schließlich am dem Flohbeutel hängen. Der runzelte augenblicklich und wenig begeistert die Stirn. Draco gab ihm das erste Mal in seinem Leben recht. Das konnte nicht Narbengesichts Ernst sein.

„Vergiss es. Ich habe keine Lust auf einen Zwillingsbruder aus dem Hause Malfoy."

„Wie schade, ich wollte schon immer ein Weasley sein", knurrte Draco.

Potter stöhnte genervt, blickte dann den halben Jungen fragend an. Dieser zuckte erst zusammen, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. Dabei sah er sie wieder nicht direkt an, was den Blonden langsam aber sicher gegen den Strich ging.

Doch er zügelte sich.

„Dann bist du morgen also Felix Zwillingsbruder-", verkündete der Goldjunge, stockte jedoch mitten im Satz.

„Wie wäre es mit Fallus? So hieß mein Uronkel", mischte sich Wiesel ein.

Potter zog sichtlich irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch und als der Rotschopf sich bewusst wurde, dass wirklich alle Blicke auf ihm lagen, räusperte er sich verlegen.

„Ich dachte wegen Felix. Felix und Fallus halt. Alle Zwillinge heißen doch ähnlich", erklärte er dann.

„Wie Fred und George?", fragte Thomson ungläubig und Draco musste schmunzeln.

Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich seine Absicht war zu spotten, jedoch kam es bei Weaselby eindeutig als eine solche an. Seine Stirn wurde noch runzliger und seine Lippen vor Zorn schmaler.

Draco verschränkte grinsend die Arme vor der Brust. „Dein Onkel hieß Fallus? Wie der Phallus?", fragte er breit grinsend.

Der Pudel, dessen Krause langsam aber sicher in der Abendbrise trocken wurde, sah ihn an und es stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, worauf der ehemalige Slytherin hinaus wollte.

„Deine Fremdwörterkenntnisse sind wirklich desaströs. Und eindeutig wurden sie dir in die Wiege gelegt", flüsterte er ungläubig und lehnte sich dann wieder vor. „Wie wäre es mit Jimmy, Bruder?" Dabei sah er Thomson vielsagend an und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Der Kleine erwiderte seinen Blick zögernd und nickte dann schwach, aber zustimmend.

-v-

Unruhe beherrschte sie und das eigentlich bereits, seit die Männer – ihre Freunde und der Todesser, den sie seit fast einem Monat beherbergten – aufgebrochen waren.

Natürlich hatte sie jeden einzigen von ihnen mehrmals dazu angehalten, achtsam zu sein: Was Malfoys tägliche Tränkerationen und medikamentöse Behandlung, aber auch eine mindestens minimale Prise Misstrauen gegen diesen, anging.

Obwohl sie nicht wirklich behaupten würde, dass sie ihm misstraute. Allerdings wollte sie ihm auch noch nicht ohne weiteres vertrauen. Daher sollte es ihren Freunden nicht anders ergehen. Vor allem in einer solchen Situation, in der sie… Nun ja, in der sie Malfoy im Zweifelsfalls ausgeliefert sein würden.

Sie hoffte aber natürlich, dass es einen solchen Fall nicht geben würde.

Seufzend öffnete sie die Augen, ließ sich noch etwas tiefer in das heiße Wasser der Badewanne sinken und hob das Buch, welches sie ablenken sollte, wieder etwas an. Ein Wasserrand hatte sich am unteren Ende gebildet, weil sie der Oberfläche zu nahe gekommen war. Sie würde ihn später magisch trocknen.

Der Duft des Entspannungsbades, in dem sie gerade bis zum Kinn schwamm, hüllte sie fast schon liebevoll ein; schien sie in eine andere Welt ziehen zu wollen. Weg von alle dem, was um sie herum passierte und sie gerade einnahm. Es lockte sie in die Welt der _Geschöpfe der Nacht_. In die heißblütige, verwegene Geschichte des dunkelblonden, verwegenen Lamias Sinclair de Witt und seiner Schönen Ange-

„Klopf, klopf", lachte Ginny durch die verschlossene Tür hindurch.

Einen Augenblick zuckte sie ertappt zusammen, errötete leicht und legte das Buch hastig beiseite. Das hier war nichts weiter als eine Recherche und Ablenkung in einem, sagte sie sich selber.

„Wer ist da?", fragte sie dann _mitspielend_ und der Rotschopf kicherte amüsiert.

„Wen hättest du denn gerne?"

Mione lachte, dachte an den verwegenen Hauptdarsteller dieses düster-romantischen Romans zurück, dem sie gerade mal wieder verfallen war. „Wenn du schon so fragst: Josh Holloway bitte."

Mione wusste nicht warum, aber genau so stellte sie sich de Witt vor. Der drei Tage Bart, das ungepflegte Haar…

Eigentlich stand sie weder auf drei Tage Bärte, noch auf ungepflegtes Haar. Aber bereits beim ersten Lesen hatte sie es schnell aufgegeben, sich über sich selber zu wundern.

„Also, ich hätte erst einmal nur einen wohlig warmen Bademantel im Tausch gegen deine schmutzige Kleidung anzubieten. Ich wollte nämlich eine Ladung Wäsche waschen. Aber, wir können diese Sache gerne weiter besprechen, wenn ich reinkommen darf", sie hörte ihre Freundin grinsen.

Der Lockenschopf richtete sich lächelnd auf. „Gerne."

Ginny öffnete die verschlossene Tür mittels Zauberspruch und trat herein; nicht ohne die Tür wieder direkt hinter sich sie schließen. Nicht, dass es sie stören würde. Soweit sie im Bilde war, waren momentan nur Seamus und Luna anwesend. Neben ihr und Ginny versteht sich.

Und Seamus hatte wahrlich schon alles an ihr gesehen, was es zu sehen gab.

„Wer ist Josh Holloway?", fragte Ginny spitzbübisch, hing den Bademantel an einen der Harken neben der Tür und drehte sich dann breit grinsend zu ihr um.

Mione lachte. „Ein verwegener Muggelschauspieler."

„Soso… Verwegen also?", kicherte der Rotschopf und klaubte ihre Kleidung vom Boden auf.

„Ach ja…", entgegnete der Lockenschopf, schloss die Augen und ließ sich wieder zurück in das Wasser gleiten, „wahrscheinlich doch etwas zu verwegen."

„Also, mögen wir es doch weniger verwegen?"

„Hm… Gute Frage, Ginny. Ich fürchte, ich weiß es nicht."

Wieder lachte Ginny. Dieses Mal glockenhell. „Du standest mal auf meinen Bruder und der ist wenig verwegen."

Mione nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ja, das war es wahrscheinlich. Ron war nicht verwegen genug."

Fast eine Stunde später trat sie entspannt, aber maßlos verschrumpelt und mit nassem Haar, ins Wohnzimmer.

„Mione", flüsterte Seamus und besah sie mit diesem Blick, den er immer aufsetzte, wenn ihm nach dieser Art von Ablenkung und Nähe war, die sie schon lange nicht mehr geteilt hatten.

Die Angesprochene überlegte einen Moment, entschied dann aber, dass ihr nicht nach dieser Art von Nähe zumute war. Nicht heute jedenfalls.

„Seamus", sagte sie also sachlich, und zwischen den Zeilen abweisend, und steuerte auf das Sofa zu, auf dem Ginny saß.

„Helen Bukater hat dir eine Nachricht via Kaminweg geschickt, Mione. Gerade eben", sagte der Rotschopf.

Mione blieb vor dem Sofa stehen. „Sagte sie, worum es geht?"

Ginny nickte schwach. „Um diese Lamia-Sache. Darry und Remus geht es gut."

Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Sie hasste es vom St. Mungos zu hören: Denn ob dieses nun einen Freund beherbergte oder nicht, es bedeutete eher selten etwas Gutes.

Doch die Tatsache, dass es anscheinend um die jüngsten Geschehnisse aus dem Lamia-Angriff vor rund zwei Wochen ging, ließ sie beinahe aufgeregt aufhorchen.

Malfoy machte sich, soweit sie das einschätzen konnte gut: Auch wenn sie bereits die ersten Änderung seiner Blutkörperchen und Zellen vernehmen konnte. Er war eindeutig in die Wandlungsphase zwei übergegangen, bewegte sich wahrscheinlich sogar ziemlich schnell auf die dritte Phase zu.

Ebenso schnell, wie der Virus Herr über seinen Körper wurde, wechselte momentan allerdings auch sein Zustand. Gestern hatte er sich so besorgniserregend oft übergeben, dass sie fast seine Mitreise verweigern wollte. Nicht dass sie einen von ihnen hätte davon abbringen können…

So oder so musste sie sich jedoch gerade den ersten wirklichen Hürden stellen. Die erste Phase zu begleiten, war mehr oder weniger einfach gewesen. Sie hatte seinen Zustand beobachtet, Schlüsse daraus gezogen und verfolgt, wie sein Körper auf was reagierte.

Jetzt ging es jedoch immer mehr in das Unbekannte über. Eine Krankheit zu bekämpfen, oder auch einen Wirt beim Umgang mit dieser zu unterstützen, war nichts Neues. Doch jetzt begann dieser Körper langsam aber sicher anders zu werden…

„Ich werde mir etwas überziehen und vorbeischauen", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Vielleicht hatte Bukater ja neue Erkenntnisse für sie.

„Jetzt?", rief ihr Seamus hinterher, als sie die Stufen hinaufstieg.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und sah zu ihm hinab. „Natürlich jetzt. Wann denn sonst?"

„Naja, Malfoy ist eh nicht hier. Ich dachte also, es kann vielleicht warten."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann es nicht."

„Helen", rief der Lockenschopf der sichtlich übermüdeten Heilerin zu, als sie auf der Notfallstation über den Flur hechtete.

Die blonde Hexe lächelte, reichte einem kleinen Pfleger ihren Hefter – über den automatisch und hektisch ein Federkiel raste - und trat zwischen den Bettreihen auf sie zu.

„Hermione, schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist."

Im Bett neben Bukater lag ein wimmernder Mann, der von zwei Pflegerinnen und einem Heiler ruhig gestellt wurde. Neben ihm lagen zwei Kinder und hinter dem Vorhang rechts von ihm, hörte sie eine Frau schmerzhaft stöhnen.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte sie leise.

Bukater schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf das ältere der beiden Kinder, welches direkt neben dem Mann lag. „Das Mädchen ist eine Muggelgeborene. Elf Jahre alt und soll nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen. Voldemorts Leute griffen ihre Familie heute gegen sieben Uhr abends an."

Mione sog schneidend die Luft ein. „So früh?"

Ein Nicken. „Sie werden unvorsichtig oder sie werden sich ihrer Überlegenheit bewusst", flüsterte sie beklommen und zog den Lockenschopf am Oberarm von den Betten weg.

„Unsere Leute haben alles im Griff. Der älteste Sohn hat es allerdings nichts geschafft", sagte sie leise. Dabei steuerte sie mit Mione direkt auf die Aufzüge zu.

„Die Quarantänestation?", fragte Hermione überrascht, als Helen mit ihrem Zauberstab das kleine, verschnörkelte Q an der magischen Schalteinheit antippte. Des Platzes wegen verzichtete man hier auf die Mithilfe von Kobolden oder Hauselfen im Aufzugdienst.

Etwas, was – zu Miones Ärgernis – noch nicht überall der Fall war.

Die Heilerin nickte.

„Gibt es…gibt es weitere Verletzte?", wisperte sie heiser.

Bukater lächelte bitter. „Es gibt eigentlich überwiegend Tote. Zwölf Stück an der Zahl und ich bin mir sicher, dass es in wenigen Stunden dreizehn sein werden."

„Dreizehn", hauchte Mione benommen. Eigentlich war es nur ein kaum merklicher Luftstoß, der ihr entwischte und sie war sich sicher, dass Bukater sie nicht verstanden hatte.

Als der Aufzug stockte, folgte sie der Älteren auf merkwürdig wackeligen Beinen über den Flur. Ein weiterer Lamia-Angriff. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten?

„Ist bekannt wie und warum es passieren konnte?", fragte sie also mit zitternder Stimme.

Bukater blickte sie im Gehen über ihre Schulter hinweg an. „Nein, bei Merlin wissen wir dieses Mal sogar noch Weniger, als beim letzten Mal. Fakt ist jedoch, dass es sich wieder nur um Schwarzmagier handelt und sie sich nicht in einem offiziellen Clangebiet aufhielten."

„Sie wurden also wahrscheinlich erneut beabsichtigt angegriffen?"

Vor einer der Türen blieben sie stehen und die Heilerin sah sie einen Moment an, zögerte die Tür zu öffnen. „Hast du starke Nerven, Hermione?"

Der Lockenschopf runzelte die Stirn.

„Es waren Vitias… Also Undogs."

-v-

„Malfoy, wir…" Wiesel stammelte peinlich hinter ihm vor sich hin, während Potter und Thomson durch den Zelteingang ins Freie traten.

Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und streckte sich dabei genüsslich. „Wiesel, was?"

„Wir haben gestern deine Spritze vergessen", flüsterte er und blickte demonstrativ an ihm vorbei.

Er lachte amüsiert. „Ich kann für mich behaupten, dass ich dich absichtlich nicht darauf angesprochen habe."

Der Trottel hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Und jetzt tu nicht so, als ob es dir nicht genauso ergangen wäre. Ich habe dich zweifelnd Einschlafen sehen. Auf der hässlichen Stirn ein deutliches Fragenzeichen geschrieben: _Was wird meine teure Mione wohl denken, wenn ich dem Abschaum nicht wie vereinbart seine tägliche Dosis Leben spritze_."

Noch bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst wie wunderbar zweideutig sein Satz war. Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihm, was den Kleinen irritiert durch den Zelteingang schauen lies.

„Es geht immerhin um dein Leben, Malfoy", knurrte der Flohbeutel und Draco wandte sich ihm seufzend zu.

Ja, das war ihm bewusst. Nur befand er nach wie vor, dass er sich das clevere Muggelzeug lieber selber spritzen würde, als es Weasley zu überlassen.

„Bringen wir es einfach hinter uns", murmelte der Rotschopf und tapste unbeholfen wie ein übergroßer Welpe rüber zu seiner schäbigen Reisetasche.

Nicht dass die _seine_, die eigentlich ebenfalls Weasley gehörte, in irgendeiner Weise besser aussah. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr alles was diese Familie besaß den Dingen glich, die seine wegwerfen oder an die Hauselfen geben würde.

Viel zu schnell erschien Wiesel mit dem Muggelzeug in seinem Sichtfeld und begann beinahe erstaunlich schnell und geschickt den nächsten Horrortrip vorzubereiten. Natürlich fehlte es ihm an der Ruhe und Eleganz, die Granger an den Tag legte. Jedoch stellte er sich nur halb so dämlich an, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Draco leckte sich minimal nervös über die Lippen, schnaufte, vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen und wandte sich ab.

„Merlin", hauchte er dabei kaum verständlich und starrte zu Boden.

Immer schön die Ruhe und Fassung bewahren…

Er durfte und wollte auf keinen Fall vor Weasley auf den Boden kotzen. Sein elender Magen und das beklemmende Gefühl waren eine wirklich unangenehme Mischung.

„Also, machen wir schnell", ertönte Wiesel plötzlich, unerwartet und für seinen Geschmack viel zu hektisch, hinter ihm.

Der ehemalige Slytherin drehte sich mit erhobenen Händen zu ihm um. „Wiesel, wir machen hier nichts schnell", entwischte es ihm. Viel zu schrill.

Er zwang sich tief durchzuatmen.

„Okay. Atme tief durch, atme bis zehn und dann dreh dich um und beug dich etwas vor", gab der Rotschopf amüsiert, jedoch mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zurück. Dabei klang er so, als wollte er Granger nachahmen.

„Weasley", knurrte der Blonde.

„Verdammt Malfoy, mach einfach. Sonst überlege ich es mir anders, überwältige dich und steche dir das scheiß Ding in die erstbeste Stelle", brummte der blöde Pudel. Gleichzeitig hob er, wie eine Waffe, das blöde Spritzending an.

Er wich dem Ding mit dem Blick aus, schluckte und wandte sich dann ganz langsam ab. Eigentlich wollte er so etwas wie „Versuch es doch, du Nachgeburt deiner lächerlichen Brüder", hinzufügen. Aber, das war wahrscheinlich, wenn man seine momentane Gesamtsituation bedachte, eine sehr schlechte Idee.

Mit verräterisch zitternden Händen öffnete er seine Gürtelschnalle, zog sich unter Weasleys unbehaglichem Schnalzen die Hose so weit wir nötig herunter und beugte sich vor.

„Es geht hier um mein Leben… Oder wenigstens um Lebensqualität und ein paar kostbare Monate", bläute er sich ein, während er verdrängte, dass er gerade panisch und mit heruntergelassenen Hosen vor Weaselby stand und sich tatsächlich fragte, was schlimmer war…

Er wartete angespannt, doch es passierte nichts.

„Wiesel", zischte er und kniff einen Augenblick die Augen zusammen.

„Malfoy, dass ist für mich auch eine Überwindung", blaffte sein Hintermann zurück.

„Ich bin aber der, mit den runtergelassenen Hosen und der Phobie", fluchte er.

Ronald lachte leise auf. „Ja, du bist ein Massenmörder, der Angst vor Spritzen hat."

Draco schnaufte. „Wenn, dann bin ich eher der tragische Held." Eigentlich wollte er spotten, doch ihm war der Spott mit seinem Stolz vorübergehend abhanden gekommen.

Der König der Idioten lachte laut auf. „Du bist alles andere als heldenhaft."

Dann piekte es kurz und überraschend schmerzlos. Draco zuckte nur minimal zusammen.

„Fertig, du kannst dich wieder anziehen. Und wehe, du verlierst darüber auch nur ein scheiß Wort", zischte der Fuchs und entlockte ihm ein mehr als nur schrilles Lachen.

Ein Wort? Er würde das ganz sicher mit in sein bereits bereitetes Grab nehmen.

Und während er erleichtert ausatmete und aufblickte, erhaschte er Thomson, der komplett irritiert durch den Zelteingang blickte. Entweder hatten ihre Wortgefechte oder Weasleys Lachen ihn aufhorchen lassen. Merlin wusste, wie lange er da schon stand…

Draco stöhnte gequält, während er sich die Hose hochzog und Knopf sowie Gürtel verschloss.

„Möchtest du mitmachen?", fragte er, als der Kleine nach weiteren zwei Minuten immer noch wie angegossen am Fleck stand. Heftig kopfschüttelnd verließ er letztendlich das Zelt.

„Wunderbar. Wenn er bisher nicht traumatisiert war, ist er es jetzt", flüsterte Draco wenig belustigt, aber dennoch grinsend.

„Was sagst du?", meldete sich Wiesel zu Wort. Er hantierte bereits wieder mit der Tasche herum und hatte ihren _Zuschauer_ wohl nicht gesehen.

„Ich sagte auf auf, zu Julius und Pansy, den elenden Verrätern", knurrte der Blonde zurück.

Wiesel zog eine Augenbraue hoch, blickte ihn skeptisch vom Boden aus an. „Kannst es wohl kaum erwarten deine Jugendliebe wieder zu sehen?"

Er lachte. „Im Grunde sehe ich sie eher wieder, als es mir lieb ist."

Pansy wirkte neben Julius, der immer schon ein halber Riese gewesen war, wie ein kleines Kind. Natürlich war er nicht wirklich riesenhaft, sondern einfach nur verdammt groß. Wahrscheinlich noch größer als van Bessos, der er ja gerade nicht war. Er war Thomsons Bruder Jimmy und hockte neben diesem in der kleinen, pferdelosen Kutsche, die sie zurück zum Sammelpunkt brachte.

Von dort aus würden sie sich von ihren französischen _Verbündeten_ trennen und diese Nacht noch in Frankreich bleiben. Die Ainsleys würden diese natürlich abgeschottet und magisch versiegelt in einer - eigens für diese Übergabe gefertigten - Box verbringen, die in ihrem Zelt lagerte und den lieblichen Turteltäubchen im Inneren rund 15 Quadratmeter lieferte.

Nachdem sie morgen zurück nach London reisen würden, würden Potter und Thomson die beiden direkt an das Ministerium weiterreichen. Dort befand man sich, soweit er im Bilde war, bereits in höchster Vorbereitungsfreude.

„J'aurais dû le savoir", schnaufte Parkinson, zerrte leicht an den magischen Fesseln, die ihre Hände an Ort und Stelle hielten und wandte ihren Blick theatralisch von ihrem Liebsten ab. [1]

‚Ich hätte es wissen müssen." Draco schmunzelte.

„Pansy. Tais-toi!", zischte Julius zurück und Draco konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Beide sahen ihn entgeistert an, während sein Zwillingsbruder zu seiner Linken zusammen zuckte.

„Genau Pansy. Halte den Mund", wiederholte er und lehnte sich vor.

Hinter Parkinsons Stirn begann es sichtlich zu rattern, doch es sah nicht so aus, als würde sie tatsächlich schalten. Und einen Moment enttäuschte es ihn fast.

Da gab er sich wahrhaftig die Mühe die Stimme zu verstellen, die sie fast acht Jahre lang – bis er ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie die Letzte wäre, die er heiraten würde – angebetet und verfolgt hatte und sie raffte es eh nicht.

Oder auch aus diesem Grund nicht. Doch so oder so, machte es ihn minimal argwöhnisch. Wie hatte sie ihn so schnell vergessen können?

Oder auch: Wie wagte sie es, ihn nicht am Geruch zu erkennen?

Ein Schmunzeln. „Und sprecht bitte in unserer Sprache, damit auch alle an eurer Unterhaltung teilhaben können", fügte er süffisant hinzu.

„Kennen wir uns?", fauchte Pansy und warf sich so stark im Sitz zurück, dass sie hart gegen die Rückenlehne prallte.

Draco feixte. „Nein, aber du wirst mich gerne kennen lernen, wenn du unseren Anweisungen nicht folgst."

Stunden später hielt er, gemeinsam mit Wiesel, die zweite Nachtwache. Er hasste Nachtwachen und zugleich liebte er sie. Denn er konnte die meiste Zeit eh nicht schlafen. Doch diese hatte es ihm besonders angetan, da er – aus Sicherheitsgründen – bis zu seiner Rückkehr – in Thomsons Form bleiben sollte.

„Wie ist es so? So, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?", fragte Wiesel vollkommen aus der Stille heraus.

Draco sah überrascht auf, drehte seinen Apfel, welchen er aufgespießt hatte und im Feuer röstete, etwas langsamer um die eigene Achse. „Ist das ein Versuch von Smalltalk, weil du Angst im Dunkeln hast?"

Der Fuchs runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.

Also lenkte er mit einem Grinsen ein und starrte auf seinen Apfel, während er sprach. „Natürlich ist es das nicht. Ich denke, ich konnte es mir aber auch nie vorstellen."

Wiesel schwieg weiterhin. So als erwartete er, dass die Attraktion die Draco auch für ihn bot, weitersprach und ihn mit spannenden, düsteren Alltagsgeschichten aus dem Leben eines Todessers zu unterhalten. Natürlich würde der Blonde das nicht tun.

Nein, er war über jeden Augenblick froh, in dem er sich nicht erinnern musste.

„Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Hast du dir den Krieg so vorgestellt?", fragte er also bitter schmunzelnd in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Wiesel sah ihn an, setzte gerade eindeutig zu einer Antwort an, als es knackte. Laut und deutlich erreichte es sie und Draco meinte einen Schatten hinter einem der Gebüsche verschwinden zu sehen.

Jedoch so schnell, dass er nicht sicher war, ob er seinen Augen trauen konnte. Er war müde, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde. Und Müdigkeit hatte bekanntlich ihre Tücken.

Draco ließ den Apfel ins Feuer fallen und sprang auf. Der Rotschopf machte es ihm erstaunlich schnell nach.

„Woher kam das?", zischte er.

„Aus den Gebüschen", gab Draco zurück und trat einen Schritt vor. „Weck Potter und Thomson. Ich gehe nachsehen."

Wiesel schnaufte. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Jedenfalls nicht ohne mich."

„Bis wir zwei Potter geweckt haben, könnte, wer immer das ist, bereits fort sein", knurrte er. Der Fuchs drängte sich von hinten gegen ihn. „Was soll das werden?", fragte Draco schneidend.

„Wir gehen nachsehen", entgegnete der Rotschopf.

Draco unterdrückte das gehässige Lachen, das seine Kehle hinaufstieg. Das war wieder einmal typisch planloser Nichtsnutz. Ohne Deckung ins Verderben rennen und das Lager ungeschützt zurücklassen.

„Wiesel, das tun wir nicht. Wir können Potter, Thomson und die Ainsleys nicht zurücklassen. Wenn sie uns töten werden sie Potter im Schlaf überwältigen. Denk nur einmal in deinem Leben nach."

Wiesel rührte sich hinter ihm und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das wieder eines deiner Spielchen? Dieses _ich bin so viel besser und schlauer als der Rest von euch_-Gehabe?", knurrte er.

Der Drang zu lachen wurde extrem groß. „Verdammt Wiesel, ich bin besser als ihr. Aber, das sollte gerade nichts zur Sache tun."

„Du kennst auch nicht alle Fremdwörter. Beispielsweise Vibrator. Weißt du was das ist?"

„Wiesel, nur weil ich kein Muggelfan bin, heißt es nicht, dass ich mich gar nicht mit ihnen auskenne. Und Muggelwörter und Fremdwörter sind _nicht_ dasselbe", fluchte er ungläubig. „Und _das hier_ ist wirklich ein erdenklich falscher Moment, um dergleichen auszudiskutieren."

Der Holzkopf lachte, schnaubte und Draco schüttelte wütend den Kopf und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

„Hey, ich sagte, du gehst nirgendwo alleine hin", brummte Wiesel.

„Erzähl das deinem Onkel, dem Penis."

„Mal-"

„Wiesel du Tölpel", fiel er ihm ins Wort und bei Merlin verstummte sein Gegenüber, bevor er ihn hätte zum Schweigen bringen müssen.

Schließlich kamen sie vor dem Busch zum Stehen. Draco versuchte möglichst unauffällig – obwohl das mittlerweile wohl eh überflüssig war, denn jeder potentielle Angreifer hätte sie mittlerweile eindeutig im Visier - um diesen herum zu schleichen, während Wiesel einen _Lumos maxima_ auf den Busch, und dessen Umkreis von 15 Metern legte.

Natürlich war hier nichts…

Inmitten des Lichtkegels stehend ließ der Blonde, der nun aussah wie Thomson, seinen Zauberstab sinken und stemmte die Hand in die Hüfte. „Sag mal Weasley, hast du jemals zuvor etwas von optimaler Vor-"

„Merlin, Malfoy. Hör endlich auf zu sprechen wie ein verstaubtes Buch."

Der Blonde knirschte beim Klang seines Namens mit den Zähnen. Doch da bisher noch niemand aus den Büschen gesprungen war um sie zu überwältigen vermutete er, dass sie Müdigkeit – und vielleicht ein Tier – ihnen sehr wahrscheinlich einen Streich gespielt hatten.

Der Lichtzauber verebbte und tauchte sie zurück in die Dunkelheit.

„Wie soll ich denn bitte sprechen? Soll ich sagen: Hey yo, Weasley altes Haus. Lass und mal krass die Büsche abchecken?", knurrte er zynisch.

Einen Moment schwieg das Wiesel, dann lachte er leise. „Das wäre wenigstens ein Anfang."

_zu [1]: Mein Dank geht an India, die mir bei der Übersetzung geholfen hat… :)_

_

* * *

_

So… Da sind wir wieder… Danke fürs Lesen, danke an Ashe für die Betaarbeit und Danke für die lieben Reviews. :)

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Das ist sehr schön…:) Und deine Unkreativität sei dir verziehen… *lach*_

_Die-na: Vielen Dank… Mehr kann ich dann auch nicht sagen… :)_

_Anna: Tja… Ich denke, das hat Draco wohl auch gehofft… Aber, ich finde sie haben das Problem bravourös gelöst… *lach* _


	17. Chapter 16: Something surreal

**16. **Something surreal

Erwartungsvoll sprang sie vom Sofa auf, als es im Kamin prasselte; wobei das Buch von ihrem Schoß auf den Boden fiel. Doch sie ließ es liegen, denn wenige Sekunden später leuchtete die Feuerstelle grün auf und Malfoy, gefolgt von Ron, trat aus den Flammen.

„Malfoy", stieß sie erleichtert und übermüdet aus.

Sie waren viel zu spät, und auch wenn sie bereits vor Stunden eine Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass der französische Minister Harry aufgehalten hatte, waren sie in Sorge gewesen. Vor rund einer halben Stunde gab es dann jedoch die Entwarnung von Arthur: Harry und Felix waren heil im Ministerium aufgetaucht und hatten ihnen die Ainsleys erfolgreich übergeben.

Von da an war es natürlich – laut der Absprache, die sie vorher getroffen hatten – nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis Ron und Malfoy auftauchen würden. Und sie hatte Dringendes mit ihm zu besprechen; denn er erschien ihr in dieser Sache als der Einzige, mit dem man darüber sprechen konnte.

Jedenfalls solange das alles noch keinen Sinn ergab…

Zudem hatte Mione die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil sie bereits auf sie gewartet hatte. Oder auch, weil sie sicher war, dass die Bilder sie verfolgen würden. Der geschundene Körper, das Gesicht, was nicht mehr als ein solches zu erkennen war und dieses eine Auge, was dem Mann geblieben war, dass sie durch das zerfetzte Lid flehend ansah.

Zwei Minuten hatte sie es ausgehalten, vielleicht auch nur zwei Sekunden. Dann war sie zurück vor die Tür gehetzt und hatte sich auf dem Flur übergeben. Wie Helen ihr einige Stunden via Eulenpost mitteilte, hatte der Mann, den sie nicht hatten identifizieren können, die Nacht nicht überlebt.

In ihren Armen wandte sich Krummbein heftig. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie sich viel zu schnell und plötzlich erhoben hatte.

Bisher hatte sich Amber, ihre jüngere Nachbarin, in ihrem Fortsein um den Kater gekümmert. Allerdings fürchtete Mione, dass sie in nächster Zeit seltener, als es eh schon der Fall war, Zuhause sein würde. Und sie wollte die Hilfsbereitschaft ihrer Freundin nicht überstrapazieren.

„Granger", gab der Blonde zurück, trat zwei Schritte seitlich neben dem Kamin und ließ die Reisetasche fallen, die er gepackt hatte. Als er sie erblickt hatte, war eine seiner Augenbrauen malfoy-typisch in die Höhe geschossen.

Sogar Ron schaute zugegeben sehr verdutzt drein.

Hermione räusperte sich, entließ den zappelnden Kater auf den Boden und sah die zwei Neuankömmlinge etwas verlegen an.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte sie dann und ohrfeigte sich innerlich. ‚Auf euch…', verbesserte ihre innere Stimme. Also sah sie Ron an und schenkte ihm ein kurzes „Schön, dich wohlauf zu sehen. Geht es Harry und Felix ebenfalls gut?"

Malfoy lachte leise, während ihr bester Freund zu ihrer Erleichterung zustimmend nickte. „Das war mir bewusst. Du trägst dieselbe Kleidung wie vorgestern und siehst aus, als hättest du seitdem nicht geschlafen. Hast du mich so sehr vermisst?", spottete er.

Der Lockenschopf rollte mit den Augen und ignorierte den skeptischen Blick, den Ron ihr für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuwarf. „Sie ist frisch gewaschen", fluchte sie und holte dann tief Luft.

Krummbein trat schnurrend um den Sessel herum, neben dem der Blonde stand, und begann sich an seinen Beinen zu reiben. Irritiert und etwas angewidert gab er dem Tier einen leichten Schubs mit den Bein; alles andere als schmerzhaft. Mione hatte es ebenfalls getan, wenn er ihr vor die Füße lief…

Trotzdem ärgerte es sie. Das hier war ihr Kater und das da war Malfoy.

„Na, geh weg", zischte er und trat mit gerunzelter Stirn einen Schritt beiseite.

„Unterstehe dich, ihn noch einmal zu treten", fluchte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

Malfoy musterte sie amüsiert. „Ich habe ihn nicht getreten, Granger. Ich mag einiges sein, aber ein Tierquäler bin ich ganz sicher nicht."

Sie schmunzelte gehässig, versuchte ihm stillschweigend das Wort „Seidenschnabel" zu übermitteln und beugte sich zum Kater herab, der eine erneute, schnurrende Runde um Malfoys Beine einschlug. Dabei rieb er sich so heftig an diesen, dass er gegen den Blonden fiel.

Fluchend trat dieser einen Schritt zurück und brachte Krummbein zu Fall. Ansonsten erwiderte der Blonde zwar nichts, schürzte aber die Lippen. Sie vermutete, dass er sie tatsächlich ohne Worte verstanden hatte.

Erst nach dem dritten ihrer Rufe ließ Krummbein vom genervten Ex-Slytherin ab und schlenderte auf Ron zu, der gerade Malfoys Tasche zu sich zog. Ohne den Kater zu beachten, verschwand Ron mit grimmiger Miene auf der Treppe.

Mit einem Räuspern richtete sie sich auf und sah ihr Gegenüber fest an. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Es gab Undog-Angriffe auf eine Gruppe Todesser."

Malfoy schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Wann?"

„Gestern. Sagt dir das etwas?"

Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. Jedoch nicht, um ein „Nein" anzudeuten, sondern abwertend und belustigt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, verwandelten sein Gesicht in sekundenschnelle in das gewohnte Antlitz des Hohns, welches er ihnen immer wieder darbot.

„Nein, tut es nicht. Wer war beteiligt?", sagte er dann.

Mione schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf; jedoch um ihre Ahnungslosigkeit zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Das weiß man nicht, weil sie alle bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerfleischt waren."

Der Blonde pfiff anerkennend.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie.

Er lachte. „Granger, was soll ich anderes dazu sagen? Außer vielleicht, wo ist es passiert?"

Sie nickte mehr oder weniger zufrieden. Zwar hatte sie nach wie vor nicht das Gefühl, dass er sie voll und ganz ernst nahm. Jedoch schien es ihr ein Anfang zu sein.

„Südlich von Inner London."

„Oh", hauchte er und einen Moment klärte seine Miene sich. „Das ist ungewöhnlich."

Mione nickte zustimmend. Genau das hatte sie, unter anderem, die ganze Nacht wach gehalten. Undogs inmitten von London, die Magier angriffen? Dazu noch ausschließlich Schwarzmagier? Und erneut?

Zudem wurde nicht ein einziger Muggel verletzt, von denen laut Bukater rund 52 als Zeugen anwesend gewesen waren.

„Sowohl für die Lamia, als auch deine Leute, nicht?", entwischte es ihr eine Spur zu enthusiastisch.

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich an ihr vorbei in das Rauminnere. „Ungewöhnlich im Ganzen. Es ist nicht so, dass wir niemals in der Innenstadt gewesen wären."

Sie runzelte unzufrieden die Stirn. „Gibt es eventuell einen Grund, warum die Lamia es auf euch abgesehen haben könnten?"

Einige Schritte hinter dem Sofa blieb er stehen, strich sich eine verklebte und desorientierte Strähne auf dem, vom Kamin, verschmutzten Gesicht. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Natürlich würde ich niemals ausschließen, dass Voldemort irgendetwas geplant hat, von dem ich ausnahmsweise nicht im Bilde war und bin."

Ihr entwischte ein höchst unglückliches Seufzen.

„Granger, Granger. Gibst du etwas bereits jetzt auf? Du bist doch sonst vom Ehrgeiz zerfressen, wirklich alles aufzuklären."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was soll ich bitte tun? Zu Voldemort, oder den Lamia, gehen um sie zu fragen?"

Er lachte spöttisch, vielleicht lachte er sie auch aus. „Das wäre unklug. Allerdings wäre der Gedanke ein Ansatz." Mit einem Zwinkern wandte er sich ab und machte sich daran den Raum zu verlassen.

„Wo willst du hin, wir sind noch nicht fertig", fluchte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Merlin Granger, ich habe drei Tage nicht geduscht und bin gerade durch fünf verschiedene Kamine gereist. Ich brauche dringend ein Bad", sagte er und drehte sich herausfordernd zu ihr um.

Ertappt blieb sie stehen.

„Oder möchtest du mitkommen und dich, wie du es bei Ginevra ab und an zu tun pflegst, zu mir gesellen?", fragte er breit grinsend.

Sie errötete. „Da habe ich auf der Toilette gesessen und wir haben geredet", knurrte sie, spürte dass ihr bei der ungewollten Zweideutigkeit noch mehr Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Auf dem Deckel natürlich", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

Malfoy lachte belustigt auf. „Ich habe genug gehört", flüsterte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sie blieb schnaubend zurück. Und mit dem Gedanken, dass sie sich vielleicht tatsächlich weitere und genauere Gedanken, über diesen Ansatz machen sollte.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht mit Voldemort sprechen. Aber, mit Harry, der wiederum mit ihren Überläufern und Verbündeten sprechen konnte, wenn er dies für klug empfand. Denn wenn derartige Informationen, wenn es auch nur so minimale und im Grunde wenig fundierte waren, konnten in den falschen Händen nach wie vor Schaden anrichten.

Und sollte sie ein Gesuch auf eine Rücksprache mit dem Großen Rat der Lamia abschicken? Oder eher, sollte sie vielleicht mit McGormish über die Vorfälle und einen eventuellen Besuch bei den wahrhaftigen Geschöpfen der Nacht sprechen?

Ja, vielleicht sollte sie das tun…

-v-

Mit einem Stöhnen zog er sich Weasleys schäbigen Pullover über den Kopf und richtete das weiße Unterhemd, welches dabei bis zu seinem Halsansatz verrutschte. Merlin, alles was er hier an Kleidung besaß schien ausgeleiert, verschlissen oder sogar zerfetzt zu sein.

Wortlos fluchend trat er rüber zur Badewanne und drehte das Badewasser auf. Die Wannen hier waren kleiner als die im Manor, oder auf Hogwarts. Im Grunde fand nur ein einziger Mann Platz darin. Zudem fanden sich die Badezusätze nicht in magischen Hähnen, sondern in muggelartigen Fläschchen, die sich am Rand tummelten.

Naserümpfend ergriff er eine und warf einen Blick über das Etikett. Mit diesen Ampullen war es, wie mit einer Ansammlung von Trugtränken. Sie alle sahen gleich aus, enthielten aber einen komplett anderen Inhalt. Und man musste sie ausprobieren, um das erwünschte Objekt zu finden.

Merlin sei Dank musste er an diesen hier nur schnuppern…

Beim letzten Mal hatte er tatsächlich etwas Erträgliches ergattert. Dummerweise wusste er heute aber nicht mehr, was es gewesen war. Und er hasste es nach Rosenblütenblättern oder Vanillekirschen zu riechen.

„Bah", knurrte er und stellte die Mischung Holunder und Aloe Vera wieder Beiseite, ließ seinen Blick über Mandarine und Zimt sowie über Eukalyptus und Tanne.

Angewidert sog er die Luft ein. Womit badeten Potter und Co.? Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, rochen diese weder nach Holunder, noch nach Weihnachtstanne…

Schließlich griff er nach dem Honigmilch – das Einzig annehmbare hier – und spritzte eine große Portion ins dampfende Badewasser. Dann verteilte er es mit der Hand im Wasser bis es leicht schäumte und begann sich komplett zu entkleiden.

Während er sich auch das Hemd über den Kopf zog und die Schnalle seines Gürtels öffnete, fragte er sich, wann er sich das letzte Mal – bevor er hierher gekommen ist, versteht sich – alleine ein Bad einlassen musste.

Ein Schmunzeln… Auf Hogwarts…

Grinsend kickte er seine Shorts mit dem nackten Fuß beiseite und trat an die gefüllte Wanne heran. Testend ließ er erneut seine Hand durch das Wasser gleiten und blieb einen Augenblick an dem anprangernden Kontrast, welches das Dunkle Mal auf seinem blassen Unterarm bot hängen.

Draco seufzte und stockte in jeder Bewegung.

„_Bella, er ist noch ein halbes Kind", hörte er seine Mutter schluchzen._

_Draco hatte sich auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock verschanzt, nutzte den Schatten und die Dunkelheit, die ihn hier vor den ungewollten Blicken schützten. _

_Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr auf diese Art und Wiese gelauscht. Doch seit sein Vater nach Askaban abgeführt wurde, hatte sich in diesem Haus viel geändert. Er hatte sich geändert. Er hatte Angst…_

_Seine beängstigende Tante, die er bis vor wenigen Monaten nur aus bloßen Erzählungen kannte, ging im Manor ein und aus; und mit ihr all die anderen, zwielichtigen Gestalten, die er früher höchstens aus den Geschichten seines Vaters kannte. _

_Ihm stockte der Atem, als diese merkwürdige Frau, die die Schwester seiner Mutter war schrill zu lachen begann._

„_Es ist eine Ehre Cissy. Eine merlinverdammte Ehre."_

_Einen Moment wurde es still und Draco verbot sich zu atmen; aus Angst sie könnten ihn hören. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, vor denen er mehr Angst - oder auch Respekt - hatte, als vor seinem Vater: Und einer befand sich gerade bei seiner Mutter im Kaminzimmer._

_Der Lichtkegel, der aus dem Türspalt in die Eingangshalle fiel, wurde gebrochen als eine der Frauen durch das Zimmer trat. Draco zuckte zusammen und erhob sich, sprang leise einige Stufen zurück; tiefer in die Schatten hinein. _

„_Es ist eine Strafe, Bella", flüsterte seine Mutter, „für Lucius´ Versagen. Dafür__,__ dass er… dass wir in seinen Augen in den vergangenen Jahren nicht treu genug ergeben waren."_

_Wieder lachte diese Frau, in der er keine sehen konnte. „Zweifelst du an den Entscheidungen des dunklen Lords?"_

„Malfoy!", keifte Granger vor der Tür und riss in jäh aus den Gedanken.

Irritiert und einen Moment sprachlos wich er zurück und beäugte stirnrunzelnd das bebende Holz.

Trat sie dagegen?

„Malfoy, mach sofort die Tür-"

Eindeutig…

Doch während sie scheinbar körperlich trat oder auch schubste, und magisch stieß sprang die Tür auf und schwang mit einem solchen Schwung ins Rauminnere, dass sie krachend gegen die Seitenwand des Raumes prallte.

Draco zog emotional zwischen gut und böse die Augenbraue hoch. Er kam nicht einmal dazu sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was zur Hölle sie da tat.

Granger blickte ihn mit entsetzlich großen Augen und erhobenem Zauberstab durch den Türrahmen hinweg an. Dann fiel die Tür durch den vorherigen Schwung zurück und versperrte ihr für einen Moment die Sicht, was den jungen Mann aus der Starre erweckte und zu einer Regung bewegte.

Er war verdammt noch einmal splitternackt und Granger schien den Verstand verloren zu haben. Hastig sprang er vor, zog sich eines der Handtücher von der Aufhangvorrichtung an der Wand und schlang es sich um die Hüften.

„Sag mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", fauchte er und kämpfte gegen das schwache Gefühl der Hitze an, das sich verräterisch in seinen Wangen breit machte. „Merlin, ist mir nicht einmal eine Stelle vergönnt, die hier nicht jeder gesehen hat?"

„Hast du dich bedeckt?", keuchte sie hinter der Tür, die nach wie vor einen Spalt geöffnet war. Offensichtlich hatte sie von der anderen Seite die Hand dagegen gestemmt, denn er konnte sie im Spiegel neben der Tür sehen.

„Ja", knurrte er so erbost, dass er sicher war, sie würde darunter zusammen zucken.

Granger schob die Tür langsam wieder auf, hatte wenigstens den Zauberstab wieder gesenkt, als sie ihn ansah. Auch ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Augen immer noch geweitet.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du nackt bist", murmelte sie und trat einen Schritt ins Rauminnere.

„Granger, ich nehme ein Bad. Warum zur Hölle sollte ich nicht nackt sein?", bellte er und schoss einen Schritt auf sie zu; und zwar so heftig, dass ihm fast das Handtuch entwischte.

Sie nickte, starrte benommen zu Boden und hustete leicht.

Draco blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was zur Hölle willst du?", flüsterte er bedrohlich leise, als sie weder die Anstalten machte, zu sprechen; noch die, den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Oh ja", gab sie errötend zurück und sah ihn wieder mit diesen elendig großen Augen an. Sie sah aus, wie ein verletztes Reh. Man sah ihr die Anstrengung regelrecht an, als sie sich zwang ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen; obwohl sie das meiste von seinem Körper eh schon zu genüge gesehen hatte.

„Deinen Zauberstab. Wir hatten abgemacht, dass du ihn für Einsätze ausgehändigt bekommst. Hier, in diesem Haus, wirst du ihn aber sofort und ohne Umschweife wieder an mich oder einen der anderen aushändigen", fuhr sie dann fest fort. Die Röte aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand, wie auch die Hitze aus seinem.

Draco lachte gehässig. „Das hätte nicht warten können?"

Granger zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was liegt dir auf der Zunge? Damit ich hätte fliehen können? Euch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen? Granger, dazu hatte ich in den vergangenen drei Tagen mehr als genug Chancen."

Sie wandte den Blick ab und er lachte leise auf.

„Er steckt dort drüben in meiner… Potters Hose… Tu dir keinen Zwang an", knurrte er und beobachtete sie dabei, als sie langsam zum Bündel Wäsche trat, welchem er sich achtlos auf dem Boden entledigt hatte und in den Taschen der Jeanshose zu wühlen begann.

Schließlich richtete sie sich mit dem Stab in ihrer Hand wieder auf und sah im stur ins Gesicht. „Du kannst uns das hier ersparen, wenn du ihn nächstes Mal ohne lästige Nachfrage zurückgibst."

Ihm entgleiste einen Augenblick wirklich alles. „Lästige Nachfrage?", wisperte er spöttisch. Na, wenn das hier mal keine lästige Nachfrage war, was war es dann?

Granger wandte sich murmelnd ab, er verstand nicht was sie sagte und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Direkt in der Türschwelle blieb sie jedoch stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Fall es dich beruhigt… ich habe nichts gesehen."

Der junge Malfoy zog ungläubig die Auenbrauen hoch. „Granger, spar dir diesen Unsinn. Du hast verdammt nochmal alles gesehen. Das war mehr als nur offensichtlich, als du mich gefühlte 100 Mal von oben bis unten gemustert hast."

Sie hustete, errötete erneut und schloss ohne weitere Worte die Tür…

-v-

Mit heißen Wangen flüchtete sie ins Wohnzimmer und stürzte sich regelrecht auf Krummbein, der sich nur wenig begeistert auf den Arm nehmen ließ. Er hatte diese Schmuseaktionen noch nie sonderlich gemocht. Doch umso älter er wurde, umso größer schien seine Abneigung dagegen zu werden.

Leise murrend wandte er sich in ihrem Griff, so dass sie ihn schließlich – nachdem sie wenigstens für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihr Gesicht genüsslich in seinem Fell vergraben hatte – auf dem Sofa absetzte.

Der Kater machte einen großen Sprung, um dann königlich und stolz mit erhobener Rute über die Armlehne davon zu tänzeln. Dabei maunzte er kläglich, jedoch ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Ja, ist ja gut", knurrte der Lockenschopf leise und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Ein lautes Stoßseufzen entkam ihr, als sie sich das Gesicht rieb und sofort Malfoys splitternackte Form vor ihren Augen erschien, als sie diese einen Moment schloss. Fluchend öffnete sie diese wieder und versuchte das gerade gesehene zu verbannen.

Nicht, dass sie viel Neues gesehen hatte. Und noch weniger, dass es der erste vollkommen nackte Mann gewesen war, der ihr vor die Augen kam.

Aber, es war Malfoy gewesen. Und der blonde Schnösel war nun einmal eindeutig der letzte Mann auf Erden, dessen… Blöße sie zu sehen vermutet hatte. Daher war es einfach… ein Schock…

Kein besonders schlimmer, denn der Schnösel war – wie sie es ja bereits mehr als nur einmal hatte erahnen können – alles andere als hässlich oder schlecht geformt. Er war nicht mehr so dürr wie zur Schulzeit, hier und da zeigten sich deutliche Anzeichen von Muskeln. Doch er hatte nach wie vor etwas Feines, um nicht Zartes zu sagen; wenn auch wenig Elfenhaftes.

Früher – in sehr jungen Jahren - hatten ihn Seamus und Dean oftmals scherzhaft als die Elfe Slytherins betitelt. Dann war er im sechsten Schuljahr beachtlich in die Höhe geschossen und hatte sich durch das Quidditch etwas mehr _Körperform_ angeeignet.

Einen Körper, den er stets sehr gut hatte in den Schuluniformen verbergen können. Die letzten Wochen, in denen sie diesem Körper also zwangsläufig näher kam, als sie es jemals vermutet hätte, waren merkwürdig gewesen. Doch die geradige Begegnung war mehr als nur surreal gewesen…

„Hey Mione", unterbrach Ron ihren peinlichen Gedankengang.

Hustend richtete sie sich auf, verbannte die restlichen alabastafarbenen Erinnerungsfetzen aus ihrem Kopf und sah ihren besten Freund fragend an.

Er war frisch geduscht und hatte ganz offensichtlich seine Kleidung gewechselt.

„In der Küche ist etwas Braten für euch. Ginny hat ihn mittels Zauber warm gehalten. Aber, du weißt ja wie es ist: Irgendwann schmeckt er nicht mehr wirklich frisch", sagte sie.

Der Rotschopf nickte und nahm sich ein paar Weingummis aus der Tüte, die Mione etwas zeitiger am Morgen auf diesem vergessen hatte.

„Ist Harry schon da?", fragte er dann mit vollem Mund.

„Nein", entgegnete sie und griff ebenfalls nach der Tüte. Sie entschied sich für eine kleine Geleeerdbeere und zögerte, bevor sie sich in en Mund steckte. „Was hat euch in Frankreich aufgehalten?"

Ron nickte. „Ach, dieser komische Premierminister. Ich habe seinen Namen vergessen."

„Geromius Jeanpickle", fiel ihm jemand aus dem Hintergrund ins Wort.

Hermione brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen, sie erkannte ihn natürlich bereits an der Stimme. Oder auch an dieser typischen Arroganz und Überheblichkeit, die immer in dieser schwang.

Selbst ein gewöhnlicher Morgengruß klang aus seinem Mund wie eine Beleidigung. Wahrscheinlich, weil er zwischen seinen Zeilen eine war…

„Malfoy", brummte Ron und wandte sich zu ihrem neuen Zimmergast um. „Du lebst ja immer noch."

„Ja Wiesel. Du hast mal wieder gehörig versagt", gab der Angesprochene gehässig grinsend zurück.

„Hallo", fluchte der Lockenschopf dazwischen und ließ ihren Blick strafend von ihrem besten Freund auf den eingebildeten Blonden fallen. Ein dummer Fehler, denn das erste was sie dachte war, dass er glücklicherweise genug anhatte.

Denn ihr blieb das ‚Wir sind Verbündete', welches sie hinten anhängen wollte, mit einem dicken Kloß der Verlegenheit im Halse stecken. Und so errötete sie erneut verräterisch, als sie ihn ansah.

„Granger, jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen", lachte Malfoy und trat an ihr vorbei in die Küche. „Oder willst du bis an mein Lebensende so weitermachen? Beschämtes Wegsehen, beklommenes Erröten und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert? Granger, dafür bist du doch schon viel zu alt." Purer Spott schwang in seiner Stimme und da er in der Küche verschwand, während er weiter sprach, waren seine Worte zum Satzende hin nur noch sehr undeutlich zu verstehen.

„Natürlich nicht. Immerhin sind wir erwachsen", warf sie ihm knurrend hinterher, schluckte das ‚Du bist übrigens nicht viel jünger als ich' herunter, das ihr auf der Zunge lag.

Der Blonde lachte amüsiert und laut auf, was sie einen Augenblick wirklich irritierte. Doch da sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu studieren, tat sie es als unbedenklich ab.

Als es in der Küche schließlich zu klappern begann, blickte sie stirnrunzelnd zurück auf ihren besten Freund. Dieser hatte ebenfalls die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?"

„Was wollte Jeanpickles von euch?" Ein furchtbarer Name. Und sie hoffe, Ron würde über das Amüsement über diesen, die lästige Nachfrage vergessen. Er hatte, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gehört hatte, beinahe drei Tage nicht aufgehört zu lachen.

Leider schien dieser Effekt nachgelassen zu haben, nachdem er ihn zum dritten Mal gehört hatte. Und da half auch eine besondere Betonung nichts…

„Das Übliche. Die Formalitäten und das Schleimscheißen bei Harry", wank ihr bester Freund ab.

Der Lockenschopf lachte. Vermutlich das Ähnliche, was gerade auch der englischen Minister vollbrachte und ihren besten Freund so von der wohlverdienten Heimkehr abhielt. Felix war bereits vor einer halben Stunde durch den Kamin getreten und ebenfalls ohne Umschweife in einem der Badezimmer verschwunden.

Ginny trat bei jedem Kaminzischen erwartungsvoll auf an den Treppenabsatz.

„Also?", riss Ron sie heute abermals aus den Gedanken.

„Ach nichts", flüsterte sie und wandte sich demonstrativ ab.

„Sie hat mich nackt gesehen", ertönte es erstaunlich belustigt von der Küchentür. Malfoy trat mit einem, mit Braten beladenen, Teller ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich schließlich auf einem der weiteren Sessel nieder.

Rons Augenbrauen schossen verwirrt in die Höhe.

„Könntest du bitte in der Küche essen?", zischte Mione.

„Nein", entgegnete der Blonde grinsend und aß mal wieder mit der Hand. Ein weiteres, surreales Bild, dass sich in ihren Kopf bohrte: Slytherins-Prinz, der mit feingliedrigen und gepflegten Fingern Stück für Stück vom Fleisch zupfte und es zwischen seinen – bereits vom Fett und der Soße leicht glänzenden – Lippen verschwinden ließ.

Ron starrte den Blonden, von seiner Position aus, ebenfalls ungläubig an.

„Es war ein dummer Zufall", ergänzte der Lockenschopf Malfoys lückenhafte Andeutung vorsorglich; nicht dass ihr hier irgendjemand anderes unterstellen würde. Nur Ronald neigte nun einmal zu überemotionalen und vorschnellen Reaktionen.

Dann knurrte Rons Magen laut und deutlich. So laut, dass Hermione neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

„Du solltest dich beeilen, Wiesel", lachte Malfoy zwischen zwei Bissen. „Die hässliche Katze hat bereits ein Auge auf die Anrichte geworfen."

„Verdammt", fluchte der Rotschopf und sprang hektisch auf. „Wehe, er hat sich meine Portion geklaut, Mione. Dann bringe ich ihn um."

Hermione runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. Und das tat sie immer noch, als ihr bester Freund – ebenfalls bewaffnet mit einem Teller – zurück in das Wohnzimmer trat: Dicht gefolgt vom maunzenden Krummbein.

Malfoy lachte auf, spie schnell ein „Wenn man vom Teufel spricht" aus, bevor er sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob.

„Es ist ein Kater", knurrte Mione in Malfoys Richtung.

Dieser nickte, kaute in Selenruhe weiter antwortete wieder erst, als sein Mund leer war. „Das interessiert mich reichlich wenig."

„Er war schon wieder auf dem Tisch. Katzen gehören nicht auf den Tisch", wetterte Ron gleich weiter; natürlich mit vollem Mund und wie der Blonde aß er mit den Händen. Doch im Gegensatz zu Malfoy, bei dem nach wie vor nur die Fingerspitzen und die Lippen glänzten, glänzte Rons ganze Hand und sein gesamtes Gesicht.

Hermione lehnte sich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen im Sofa zurück. „Musst du mit den Händen essen?" Dann sah sie beide Männer kurz an. „Müsst ihr beide mit den Händen essen? Haben euch eure Eltern keine Manieren beigebracht?"

Ron zog ein grimmiges Gesicht, während er jedoch eindeutig zu stark mit der Handvoll Fleisch in seinem Mund zu kämpfen hatte, um zu sprechen.

Also tat der Blonde es für beide. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."

Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Etwa anzuklopfen, wenn jemand im Bad ist?"

Nun war es an Hermione zu lachen. „Das hatten wir doch bereits geklärt. Ich dachte, du tust wer weiß was im Bad."

„Baden?"

„Komm mir jetzt nicht so", zischte sie.

Der Blonde schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Ron kaute schmatzend auf und schluckte die Wagenladung Fleisch in seinem Mund geräuschvoll herunter.

„Du könntest auch mal etwas sagen", knurrte sie ihrem besten Freund zu.

Dieser blickte sie aus großen Augen an. „Was denn?"

„Ich habe ihn nackt gesehen!"

Ron zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ja und?"

„Ja und? Wie wäre es mit ein wenig Empörung?"

„Siehst du ihn nicht jeden Tag, bei den Untersuchungen nackt?"

Mione schnaubte wütend auf und wandte sich dem Feuer zu. „Nein, sehe ich nicht."

„Okay…", sagte Ron leise. „War es denn so schlimm?"

Malfoy lachte beunruhigend auf und ließ den Teller auf seinen Schoß sinken. „Ich zeige dir gleich mal, was _schlimm_ ist, Wiesel."

„Halts Maul, Malfoy. Ich muss ja irgendwas antworten, du siehst doch was sie für ein Gesicht zieht", bellte Ronald zurück und warf dem Blonden einen Blick zu, der anscheinend so etwas wie Verständnis hervorrufen sollte.

„Sie sieht immer so aus. Das ist dir wahrscheinlich nur niemals aufgefallen", spottete Malfoy schmallippig und erntete von den beiden zwei hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Und außerdem hat sie mich nackt gesehen. Wenn hier wer ein Trauma haben sollte, dann bin es ich." Mit diesen Worten schob er sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund.

Der Gedanke, dass ihr ehemaliger Erzfeind sie _so_ sehen könnte, beförderte weiteres Blut in ihre Wangen. Und der elendige Todesser durchschaute sie natürlich sofort.

„Keine Sorge, Granger. Ich besitze genug Manieren, um nicht einfach so hereinzuplatzen, wenn ich dich im Bad weiß", sagte er dann; wieder nachdem er aufgekaut hatte.

„Das will ich dir auch raten", zischte sie.

„Und ich dir auch", fügte Ron drohend hinzu. „Ich breche dir andernfalls nämlich alle Knochen."

Malfoy hob nur die Augenbrauen und schob sich die letzten Reste des Fleisches in den Mund. Er bedachte ihren besten Freund mit einem herausforndenden Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte, und sie mit erhabenem Schweigen.

„Aber, wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", sagte der Rotschopf dann und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihr, mit ihnen oder vielleicht doch mit sich selber sprach.

„Was?", blaffte der Lockenschopf verwirrt und auch der Blonde sah einen Moment überrascht aus. Würde er gerade wahrscheinlich nicht kauen, und hätte den Mund voll, hätte er sicher etwas Schneidendes erwidert.

„Ihm sollte das peinlicher sein, als dir. Also, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du mich nackt gesehen hättest. Das wäre peinlicher, als andersherum", sagte er sachlich und schob sich eine weitere Ladung Fleisch in den Mund.

Mione runzelte wütend und ungläubig die Stirn und schlug die Beine abwehrend übereinander. „Ron, wir haben uns bereits nackt gesehen", antwortete sie dann leise und so ruhig wie möglich.

Der Blonde richtete sich langsam auf.

„Ja, das ist aber verdammt lange her", bestätige Ronald heftig nickend, brachte den elendigen Schnösel herablassend zum Lachen, der gerade mit dem leeren Teller in der Küche verschwand, und Miones Nerven zum Zerreißen.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", fauchte sie und stampfte, sich im Vorübergehen ihre momentane Lieblingslektüre _Geschöpfe der Nacht_ krallend, die Stufen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.

Immerhin hatte sie noch einen Brief zu schreiben…

Als sie rund zwei Stunden später, nachdem sie tatsächlich einen Brief an Naval McGormish verfasst, und sich weiteren Seiten des Schundromans gewidmet hatte, hörte sie Harrys Stimme auf dem Flur.

Hektisch sprang sie auf und stürmte hinaus. Doch der Schwarzhaarige und der kleine Rotschopf in der Tür, bedachten sie beide mit wenig begeisterten Blicken.

Ginny, die bis gerade eben noch an seinem Hals gehangen hatte, entfernte sich langsam von ihm.

„Mione?", fragte Harry müde aber dennoch höflich und ruhig.

„Ich wollte etwas mit dir besprechen", flüsterte sie leise.

„Ist es sehr wichtig oder kann es bis morgen früh warten?"

Hermione nickte verlegen. Sein Haar war nass, er kam offensichtlich gerade aus dem Bad, und er sah tatsächlich verdammt erschlagen aus.

„Es kann warten", entschied sie also sanft.

Harry lächelte erleichtert. „Vielen Dank", wisperte er dann matt und verschwand mit Ginny im gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer.

Der Lockenschopf blieb seufzend auf dem Flur zurück. Sie hasste es, wichtige Dinge warten lassen zu müssen. Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass diese Sache wohl oder übel bis morgen warten musste. Ob es sie nun schlaflos lassen würde, oder nicht.

„Bei Salazar Wiesel, wenn du mich noch einmal anfasst bringe ich dich um. Du kannst dich am Geländer festhalten", ertönte es lautstark von unten und Sekunden später polterte etwas die Stufen hinauf.

„Das will ich sehen, Malfoy. Oh-ho-ne Zauberstab", gab Ron heiser lachend und in einem ungewöhnlichen Singsang zurück; und wieder polterte es heftig auf.

Wenige Momente später, erschienen die zwei Streithähne am Treppenabsatz. Beide sahen müde aus und selbst Malfoys Gesicht war vor Zorn leicht gerötet. Als sie sie auf dem Flur erblickten, blieben sie jedoch beide stehen.

„Granger", stellte der Blonde matt fest und blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Ron in ihn prallte.

Ron gluckste leise und hielt sich an der Schulter des Blonden fest. Jedoch löste sich dieser mit einer Bewegung blitzschnell wieder aus Rons Griff, so dass dieser leicht ins Taumeln geriet.

„Malfoy, du Arschloch", fauchte ihr bester Freund

„Was soll das werden?", fragte sie streng und bedachte vor allem den Blonden mit einem forschenden Blick. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Malfoys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Ich? Ich habe nichts mit ihm gemacht."

Ron schob sich knurrend und schnaubend an Malfoy vorbei, der sich schließlich – nachdem er ihrem Freund ein Stirnrunzeln gegönnt hatte – ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung setzte.

„Hallo? Ich rede noch mit dir", warf sie ihm hinterher.

„Womit haben wir das verdient", murmelte Ron, während er an ihr vorbei schlich und ihr den Arm von vorne um die Hüfte legte, so dass sie einen Schritt zurück taumelte. Ein bedenklicher Hauch Feuerwhiskey streifte sie dabei.

Mione zog die Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihren besten Freund sorgfältig. Seine Augen waren glasig und seine Wangen waren eindeutig weniger der Rage wegen, sondern viel mehr seines Zustandes wegen gerötet. Ron hatte eindeutig mehr als nur einen Schwips.

„Hast du getrunken?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zwei, drei Gläser…"

„Er hatte fünf", rief der Blonde hörbar grinsend.

Ron schnappte wütend nach Luft. „Er hatte zehn…" Er machte eine ausladende Geste und fiel dabei fast um. „… zehnhundert…"

Malfoy blieb mit gekräuselten Lippen stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Ihr beide habt getrunken?", fragte Mione scharf und versuchte Ron vom Umfallen abzuhalten, ohne dabei selber zu Boden zu gehen.

Der Rotschopf begann neben ihr zu kichern und der Blonde beschleunigte verräterisch seine Schritte.

„Malfoy", fauchte sie, machte sich aus Rons Umarmung los, stellte ihn an der Wand ab und folgte dem gerade Angesprochenen. „Hast du etwas getrunken? Du weißt genau, dass du nichts trinken sollst."

Er sah sie nicht einmal an, als sie ihn erreicht hatte, sondern verschwand einfach in seinem Zimmer. Vor Wut schäumend folgte sie ihm.

„Granger, krieg dich wieder ein. Ich habe ein läppisches Glas getrunken", murmelte er leise und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Dabei baumelten seine nackten Füße über den Rand. Genüsslich seufzend starrte er an die Decke.

„Du sollst gar nichts trinken. Nichts", schimpfte sie fassungslos und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du stehst unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten, Mal-"

„Granger, halte einfach die Klappe", flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Hey", knurrte Ron plötzlich und überraschend hinter ihr. „Pass auf, wie du mit ihr red-det… redest." Mit einem Seitenblick sah sie, dass er im Türrahmen lehnte. „Malafoy", schnappte er und grinste zufrieden über sich selber vor sich hin.

Malfoy öffnete langsam wieder die Augen, sah sie jedoch nicht an. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einen Moment scheinbar noch voll und ganz der Decke. Dann richtete er sich etwas auf, stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen ab und bedachte sie mit durchdringenden und klaren Augen. Um einiges klarer als Rons, der neben ihr deutlich angeheitert gluckste.

„Ich bin nach wie vor freiwillig hier. Und ich tue die meiste Zeit, ohne Widerspruch, was du von mir verlangst. Dennoch werde ich mich im Alkohol ertränken, wenn ich es für richtig halte", sagte er ruhig und ernst. „Und jetzt solltest du dich vielleicht eher um _das_ da kümmern."

Sich die Lippen leckend wandte der Lockenschopf sich ab, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Malfoy unter die Bettdecke kroch und ihnen den Rücken zudrehte, und widmete sich schließlich Ronald, der leise im Türrahmen ein schmutziges Seemannslied zu singen begann, welches sie vor einiger Zeit in einem alten Muggelfilm gehört hatten…

_

* * *

_

Ojee, meine Lieben… Ich bin heute so fertig, dass ich mich kurz fasse… Bitte seht es mir nach… Danke fürs Lesen, Danke für die lieben Reviews und Danke an Fränzi, fürs Betalesen… :)

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Das ist schön… *hihi* Und ja… Uii, es wird tatsächlich langsam aufregend… ;)_

_Anna: Ja, wie du siehst waren sie sehr schnell wieder vereint… __Ich hoffe, schnell genug.. *hihi*_

_Panazee: Ja… Vielleicht… Vielleicht auch nicht… Wir werden sehen, gel? ;) Und ich glaube auf den Kuss warten wir alle… *lach* _

_Die-Na: Ja, ich dachte mir, dass es bei euch ankommt… ;) *lach* Und ja… Die Lamiaepedemie… Das kommt noch Sweety… :) _


	18. Chapter 17: Games of chess

**17. **Games of chess

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Draco tatsächlich das Gefühl so etwas wie einen Kater zu haben. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob es mit diesem lächerlichen Glas Feuerwhiskey oder seinem schmerzenden Mal zu tun hatte, welches ihn die gesamte Nacht geplagt hatte.

An Schlaf war also nicht zu denken gewesen. Aber noch viel weniger daran unter den aktuellen Umständen Granger aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Sie würde ihm bis zu seinem wohlverdienten Ableben Vorwürfe machen; und das wahrscheinlich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Er konnte diesen Ausdruck des ‚Ich habe es dir doch gesagt' in ihrem Gesicht, regelrecht im Gedanken vor sich sehen ohne seine Augen überhaupt zu schließen. Außerdem konnte und wollte er sie nicht noch einmal in diesem desaströsen Nachtzustand sehen müssen.

Vor allem nicht wenn er bedachte, was es beim letzten Mal bei ihm ausgelöst hatte…

Also taumelte er in den frühen Morgenstunden wahrscheinlich als einer der Ersten in diesem Loch hinab in den viel zu voll gestopften Wohnraum. Drei Sessel, zwei Sofas, ein Tisch, ein Aquarium und zwei Kommoden.

Wozu brauchte man diese Masse an Möbeln in einem so winzigen Raum?

Gut, er befand sich hier im Grunde unter Weasleys. Ihn sollte also nichts wundern.

Kaum in der Raummitte angekommen, erblickte er direkt wieder diese hässliche Katze, die scheinbar ausgerechnet der hässliche Wischmopp angeschleppt hatte. Wie passend…

Gleich gesellte sich nun einmal gerne zu gleich. Und das war ja bekanntlich besonders bei Mensch und Tier so. Manchmal fragte er sich, welches Tier wohl zu ihm passen würde. Bisher war er zu keiner Antwort gekommen.

„Na, was bist du denn für ein kleines, abscheuliches Kerlchen?", säuselte er beinahe liebevoll und beugte sich gehässig grinsend zu dem hässlichen Vieh herab, dass sich gähnend und streckend auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin fläzte.

„Er ist nicht so abscheulich, wie du", knurrte Granger hinter ihm und er richtete sich langsam auf. „Hast du es schon nötig kleine, arme Kater zu quälen?"

„Er versteht es eh nicht. Das ist alles eine Sache der Tonlage, auch wenn Muggel und Magier teilweise anderes behaupten", gab er süffisant grinsend zurück.

Granger lachte bitter auf und stieß sich vom Treppenabsatz ab, an dem sie lehnte. Wie immer stand ihr furchtbares Haar in alle Himmelrichtungen ab. Trotzdem schaffte sie es nicht mehr so schlimm auszusehen, wie zu ihrer Schulzeit.

Und das in diesem Zustand. Denn sie war eindeutig ebenso gerade erst aus dem Bett _gefallen_, wie er es war. Verdammt Granger hatte es wirklich fertig gebracht, so etwas wie eine Frau zu werden.

Was natürlich nichts heißen sollte…

„Aber ICH verstehe es", schnaubte sie müde.

Draco nickte gespielt seufzend und versuchte den Blick nicht über ihre Brust gleiten zu lassen. Die ganz offensichtlich momentan wieder komplett ohne jegliche Stütze unter dem Shirt und Jäckchen ruhte.

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich dich nicht mehr offen beleidige", zischte er dann so trocken wie möglich.

Der Mopp runzelte die Stirn, trat neben ihm hinter das Sofa und tätschelte das schnurrende Ding sanft. Es wandte sich geräuschlos, sprang schließlich hinab und stolzierte um das Sofa herum. Dabei streifte es ihrer beider Beine und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Ist es ein Kniesel?", fragte der Blonde.

Sie starrten dem Tier beide nebeneinander hinterher.

„Zum Teil", gab Granger zurück und strich sich eine Locke hinters Ohr.

„Hm", gab er zurück und zugegeben war er gerade verdammt froh, dass sie diese Jacke trug: Und nicht nur dieses vermaledeite Shirt.

Sie sah ihn an. „Was?"

Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Nichts", flüsterte er und verschwand in der Küche.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr hier eigentlich auch Kaffee?", fragte er, während er vor die Anrichte trat und legte die Hände auf dieser ab.

Der Lockenschopf folgte ihm. Sie war barfuss, steckte in einer hellgrauen Schlafanzughose, einem weißen Hemdchen und einer hellrosa Strickjacke. Das Muster war furchtbar und könnte aus dem Hause Weasley stammen. Jedoch war er sich nicht sicher, da es eindeutig zu neu aussah.

Wortlos schob sie sich neben ihn an die Anrichte, drängte ihn dabei wahrscheinlich unbewusst oder auch unbeabsichtigt beiseite und öffnete einige der Schränke und Schubladen.

Seufzend trat Draco ein paar Schritte zurück und rieb sich gähnend etwas Schlaf aus dem rechten Auge, der an seinem unteren Wimpernkranz klebte. Dummerweise blieb das Granger nicht verborgen. Sie drehte sich irritiert und scheinbar etwas überrascht zu ihm um.

„Was?", patzte er und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Sie lächelte und setzte ihr Tun, das darin bestand etwas Instandkaffeepulver in zwei Tassen zu verteilen und Wasser aufzukochen, fort. Dabei legte sie eine fast schon einschläfernde Ruhe und Gemächlichkeit an den Tag.

„Ich bin nach wie vor überrascht dich so menschlich zu sehen", sagte sie schließlich, goss das Wasser in die Tassen und begann umzurühren.

Himmel, er hasste es… menschlich zu sein. Denn menschlich bedeutete auch fehlerhaft…

Natürlich sprach er diesen Gedanken nicht aus. Immerhin hatte er mehrmals am eigenen Leib erleben müssen, was es bedeutete unmenschlich zu sein. Und wenn es noch etwas gab, was schlimmer war als Menschlichkeit, dann war es Unmenschlichkeit.

„Was denkst du?", flüsterte sie als sie ihm die ekelhafte Brühe reichte, die wahrscheinlich besser als nichts war, aber alles andere als genießbar.

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihm. „Warum sollte ich dir das unter die hässliche Nase binden?"

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen. Vielleicht aus Überraschung, vielleicht auch weil sie tatsächlich etwas verletzt war.

„Das mit dem Vertrauen wird so auf Dauer nicht klappen, Malfoy. Und du hast von uns in den vergangenen Tagen ziemlich viel Vertrauen erhalten."

Wortlos nahm er einen Schluck Kaffee. Wie erwartet schmeckte er furchtbar und war zudem noch viel zu heiß. Doch er verzog keine Miene.

„Ich denke ich habe gestern genug Einsatz gezeigt", flüsterte er gehässig grinsend und schenkte ihr einen Blick, der sie wahrscheinlich zum Erröten bringen würde.

Doch er verfehlte sein Ziel, brachte sie vielmehr einfach dazu schwach zu lächeln und ebenfalls einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken.

„Nein, das zählt nicht. Nicht im Geringsten", sagte sie dann.

Draco nickte und konnte ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Nicht, weil er diese Situation amüsant fand. Er fand sie… surreal… Er konnte sie nicht deuten. Hier saß er mit dem lächerlichen Schlammblut und sie verlangte von ihm so etwas wie Emotionen zu zeigen.

„Ich denke schon lange nicht mehr", antwortete er schließlich. „Zu denken und zu empfinden ist eine der Sachen, die du als Preis zurücklassen musst, wenn du dich für den Weg entscheidest, den ich gehen musste."

Beinahe zeitgleich nahmen sie schweigend und vorsichtig einen Schluck. Und ein paar weitere…

Schließlich brach Granger das Schweigen. „Und dennoch führte er dich hierher."

Er sah sie fassungslos und irgendwie amüsiert zugleich an. „Granger, das bedeutet nichts. Sei nicht so lächerlich naiv tatsächlich stets an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben."

Sie bestätigte mit einem Nicken. „Das tue ich nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, Malfoy."

Draco lachte irritiert. „Und das bedeutet jetzt was?"

Granger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sag du es mir."

Einen Moment starrte er sie einfach nur an. Er hasste Spielchen wie dieses. Pseudo-Psychospielchen, die einen zum Nachdenken anregen sollten. Sie verfehlten bei ihm ihre Wirkung, außer man untermalte sie mit Folter, Furcht und Schmerz.

Und er öffnete gerade den Mund, um es ihr zu sagen und es ihr in ihr absurd naives Gesicht zu spucken, als Potter und Ginevra in der Küchentür erschienen.

„Guten Morgen", säuselte der kleine Rotschopf lächelnd und der elende Goldjunge wandte sich direkt an den Wischmopp.

„Mione", sagte er und sie stand auf, um die Küche gemeinsam mit ihm zu verlassen.

Draco starrte einen Moment auf ihre zurückgelassene, verwaiste Tasse. Nach wie vor stieg etwas Dampf aus dem Inneren hoch; jedoch in deutlich geringerem Ausmaß, als es vor wenigen Minuten noch der Fall gewesen war.

„Ich habe gehört, dass deine Mutter erneut einen Einspruchsversuch eingelegt hat", riss Weasley ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Das wundert mich nicht", antwortete er lachend.

Ginevra ließ sich grinsend auf Grangers Platz fallen, umklammerte dabei aber eine Tasse dampfenden Tee. „Sie war immer eine Glucke, was?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „War das nicht eher bei deiner Mutter der Fall?"

Sie lachte. „Ja, das auch. Da hatten unsere Mütter wohl ausnahmsweise mal etwas gemeinsam."

„Hm." Damit ließ er diese Diskussion auf sich beruhen, griff sich seinen Kaffee und verließ die Küche.

Doch das weibliche Wiesel dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Glucksend folgte sie ihm in den Wohnraum.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du läufst vor mir weg", gackerte sie.

„Wahrscheinlich weil ich das tue", zischte er und drehte sich langsam nach ihr um.

Grinsend trat sie auf ihn zu, griff nach seiner Tasse und nahm sie ihm aus der Hand. „Komm, wir werden eine Runde spazieren gehen", flüsterte sie dann.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue an, während sie beide Tassen auf einer der Kommoden abstellte.

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil du keine andere Wahl hast." Mit diesen Worten trat sie auch schon auf die doppelt- und dreifach verriegelte – sowohl mechanisch, als auch magisch – Haustür zu und begann diese in Selenruhe zu entriegeln.

Der Blonde trat zögernd einen Schritt vor.

„Außerdem brennst du darauf, mal raus zu kommen."

„Wer sagt das?"

„Dein Blick, jedes Mal, wenn du vor einem der Fenster stehst." Weasley öffnete die Tür breit grinsend und deutete ihm mittels Wink der Hand an, das Häuschen – alias die elende Bruchbude – zu verlassen.

„So?", fragte er fassungslos und deutete an sich hinab. Er trug nicht einmal Schuhe und ausschließlich seine Schlafanzughose und ein dünnes T-Shirt.

Ginevra griff sich grinsend ihre Jacke, zauberte ihm ein paar Schuhe an die nackten Füße und deutete auf eine der Jacken, die neben der Tür an einem hässlichen und scheinbar selbstgebauten Kleiderharken hing.

„Nimm dir Harrys Jacke", sagte sie dabei.

„Weasley ich bitte dich", lachte der ehemalige Slytherin ungläubig. Er hatte sich nicht einmal die Haare gekämmt, geschweige denn seine Zähne geputzt. Er würde so ganz sicher nirgendwo hin gehen.

„Na Malfoy, zeige mal ein bisschen Lebensfreude und Spontaneität", lachte die Verrückte im Türrahmen.

Er kreuzte lachend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin weder spontan, noch bin ich lebensfreudig."

Ginevra grinste breit. „Na, dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass du beides lernst."

-v-

Harry rieb sich sichtlich übermüdet und vielleicht auch etwas überfordert die Schläfen. Ihr bester Freund hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren stark verändert. Nicht, dass er ein anderer Mensch geworden war, aber die stetig wachsende Last auf seinen Schultern, hatte ihren Teil getan und ihn eindeutig gebrochen. Ihn dazu gebracht, sich vor ihnen in sein Innerstes zurückzuziehen.

„Ich kann deinen Gedankenzug sehr gut nachvollziehen, Mione. Aber wäre das der Fall, hätten Zabini, Flees oder einer der anderen bestimmt bereits erwähnt."

Sie nickte. Natürlich war ihr das bewusst.

„Vielleicht könntest du es trotzdem einmal erwähnen. Vielleicht hielten sie es nicht für erwähnenswert oder unwichtig", sagte sie dann und ließ sich auf die Tischkante sinken, so dass sie halb darauf lehnte und halb darauf saß.

Ihr bester Freund nickte. „Das werde ich tun. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass wir uns darum große Gedanken machen sollten, solange es nichts Konkretes gibt. Wir haben bereits genug Sorgen."

Sie nickte, konnte seine Aussage so jedoch nicht nachvollziehen. „Das mag sein Harry, aber wir sollten diese Möglichkeit nicht unterschätzen. Die Lamia sind starke Gegner. Und vor allem unbekannte."

Harry sah sie schweigend an. „Soweit ich deinen Aussagen folgen kann, stehen sie zurzeit auf unserer Seite. Wenn sie überhaupt auf einer Seite stehen."

Mione lachte schwach auf. „Was wenn sich das ändert? Oder wenn es ein Irrtum ist?"

„Was wenn wir unsere Zeit damit verschwenden?"

„Was wenn nicht?"

Harry senkte seufzend den Blick. „Ich werde diese Sache anschneiden, Mione. Viel mehr kann und werde ich vorerst aber nicht tun können."

Sie zog die Lippen schmal. „Ich werde mich allerdings auch weiterhin um diese Sache kümmern. Ich werde mit Helen sprechen, diese Sache im Auge behalten und mit McGormish sprechen, sobald er sich meldet."

„Solange du das Wesentliche nicht aus den Augen verlierst", sagte Harry ernst.

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Habe ich das jemals getan, Harry?" Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie wütend und gekränkt war und man das laut und deutlich hören konnte.

Harry schwieg und er schwieg auch noch als sie das Zimmer ohne ihn verließ, um sich auf ihre Aufzeichnungen zu stürzen…

-v-

„Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie du so bist", lachte Ginevra neben ihm, als sie gemeinsam durch das Unterholz krochen.

Nun gut, sie krochen nicht wirklich. Aber, das weibliche Wiesel hatte einen Waldweg am Rande der Lichtung eingeschlagen und nun kletterten sie über zugewachsene Wege und hangelten sich an halsbrecherischen Böschungen vorbei.

„Wie ich so bin?", fragte Draco lachend und fing einen Ast ab, den sie ihm unbedacht entgegengeschleudert hatte, indem sie ihn zu früh losließ.

„Nun ja. In der Schule warst du immer der unantastbare Schnösel und Schönling. Aber wir alle haben gemunkelt, dass das alles nur eine wohl zurrecht gelegte Fassade war."

Er schwieg, stieg hinter ihr eine ziemlich steile Böschung hinab und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll am unteren Ende erwartete.

„Du erwartest eine Antwort?", fragt er schelmisch.

Ginevra schmunzelte. Da war keine Spur von Unsicherheit in ihrer Miene oder Stimme. „Natürlich."

Wieder lachte er, schob sich an ihr vorbei und setzte ihren Weg fort. Einen Weg, der für ihn ins Unbekannte führte. Doch Ginevra folgte ihm und so schätzte er, dass er gar nicht so falsch lag.

„Hast du es jemals gehasst, eine Weasley zu sein?", fragte er dann.

Er erwartete, dass sie ihre Schritte verlangsamte, ihn vielleicht sogar strafend und schnaubend ansah. Doch nichts geschah. „Manchmal. Etwa wenn und das Geld für Kleinigkeiten fehlte oder wir von anderen verspottet wurden", antwortete sie stattdessen.

Draco warf ihr einen anerkennenden Blick über seine Schulter zu. Nicht weil ihn ihre Antwort überraschte, sondern ihre Ehrlichkeit. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie es war arm zu sein. Aber, er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, wie es war verspottet und verachtet zu werden.

„Du bist an der Reihe", erinnerte sie ihn an ihren stillschweigenden Deal, den sie niemals wirklich geschlossen hatten.

„Natürlich habe ich meine Masken zu tragen. Wer hätte es anders erwartet? Ich bin immerhin ein Malfoy."

Wieder lachte sie. „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

Er lachte bitter und blieb inmitten einer kleinen Lichtung stehen. Die Herbstsonne kämpfte sich nur spärlich durch die Baumkronen, die sich hoch in den Himmel reckten.

„Hast du dich mit Granger abgesprochen?", fragte er scharf.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken blieb das Wiesel ebenfalls stehen und blickte ihn aus scheinbar unendlich blauen und neugierigen Augen an. „Nein."

„Ich habe vor langer Zeit verlernt, was es heißt Gefühle zu zeigen. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit starb der Mensch, der ich einmal war. Der kleine Junge, der Angst hatte seine Masken abzulegen." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Weasley lachte hinter ihm und das Knacken der Äste auf dem Waldboden deutete an, dass sie ihm immer noch folgte; was ihn natürlich nicht sonderlich überraschte.

„Wer steht dann gerade vor mir und dreht mir den Rücken zu?", lachte sie herausfordernd.

Draco lachte tonlos zurück. „Jemand, der vergessen hat wo sein wahres Gesicht aufhört und die Masken beginnen", flüsterte er dann bitter; unsicher darüber, ob sie seine Worte gehört hatte.

Wieder lachte der Rotschopf leise. Doch dieses Mal schien sie es zu bevorzugen zu schweigen. Vollkommen wortlos folgte sie ihm durch den halben Wald, nahm jedes Hindernis, welches er hinter sich ließ ohne auf sich aufmerksam zu machen oder zurückzufallen.

Und Draco lief. Folgte einfach der Sonne, die ihm durch die Baumkronen hindurch den Weg wies. Erst nachdem sein Kopf wieder vollkommen leer war, seine Beine bereits schmerzten und es leicht dämmerte hielt er inne. Eine leichte Erschütterung und ein Lichtblitz ließen ihn seine Schritte schließlich verlangsamen.

Schwer atmend taumelte über die Wiese hinaus auf das Feld. Ungläubig blickte er zurück auf den Weg, den er vor so vielen Stunden mit Weasley betreten hatte und auf dem er sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch nicht befunden hatte.

Er befand sich auf der Lichtung vor dem Haus…

„Ich bin in einem magischen Kreis gegangen", sagte er dann und wandte sich zu Weasley um, die ebenfalls aus dem Gestrüpp kletterte.

Entweder war sie ihm gefolgt oder sie war appariert. Doch das spielte gerade keine Rolle.

„Ja. Reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme", sie lächelte und faltete die Hände vor ihrem Schoß. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es von Vorteil war. Sonst hätten wir den ganzen Weg auch wieder zurücklegen müssen.

„Wie groß ist der Radius, den ich zurücklegen kann, bevor der Zauber mich genau hierhin zurück wirft?", fragte er schneidend.

Der Rotschopf grinste schwach und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus. „Offensichtlich weit genug, um dich zu ermüden."

Draco blieb absichtlich zurück. Er wusste, dass es ebenfalls keine Rolle spielte. Er würde dieses Haus nicht mehr verlassen können. Der Zauber würde ihn immer wieder hierher zurückwerfen. Egal wie weit er lief.

Doch irgendwie fühlte es sich merkwürdig befreiend an.

-v-

„Wo ist Malfoy?", rief sie stirnrunzelnd und blickte fragend auf Ron hinab, der sie durch seine Kissen hinweg aus kleinen Augen fragend ansah.

„Ich weiß es nicht und hier ist er auf jeden Fall nicht", sagte er matt und mit belegter Stimme.

„Was zur Hölle tust du da?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Ron ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. „Schlafen?"

Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Es ist bereits sechs Uhr am Abend."

„Ja und?" Es war nicht mehr als ein Nuscheln in sein Kissen und Mione rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich sagte dir, du sollst nicht so viel trinken", tadelte sie ihn.

Ron blickte immer noch aus kleinen Augen auf. „Ich habe nicht zuviel getrunken. Ich vertrage nur nicht viel."

Fluchend schloss sie Rons Zimmertür wieder und überhörte seine Bitte nach einem Anti-Katertrank und die Nachfrage nach dem Abendessen. Hektisch stürmte sie erneut zu Malfoys Zimmer, warf einen weiteren Blick ins Innere; auch wenn sie wusste dass es lächerlich war.

Er war gerade nicht in diesem gewesen – ebenso wie er nicht in der Küche und auch in keinem der Badezimmer gewesen war – und würde es auch jetzt nicht sein. Mit rasendem Herzen hastete sie zu seinem Schrank und riss die Türen auf. Natürlich war das absolut albern, aber es war der letzte Schimmer von Hoffnung, den sie hatte.

Seufzend blieb sie vor dem geöffneten Schrank stehen und starrte aus unfokussierten und leeren Augen auf die gestapelte Wäsche, die sich auf ihrer Kopfhöhe befand.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", ertönte es hinter ihr.

Erleichtert und ertappt zugleich wirbelte sie herum. Malfoy lehnte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie scheinbar schon seit einem oder auch zwei Momenten.

„Ich habe dich gesucht", antwortete sie und schloss die Flügeltüren wieder.

„Hast du schon unter dem Bett nachgeschaut? Oder in der Kommode? Da verstecke ich mich nämlich besonders gerne, wenn im Kleiderschrank kein Platz mehr ist", spottete er.

Mione seufzte. „Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte sie dann und versuchte seinen herausfordernden Blick zu ignorieren.

Er stieß sich langsam vom Türrahmen ab. „Ich war bei Ginevra."

Sie blickte ihn ungläubig an.

Ihre Gedanken waren überwiegend verwirrend und die Frage, warum zur Hölle er bei Ginny gewesen war, rollte ihr beängstigend schnell die Kehle rauf. Allerdings würde ihre beste Freundin wohl ihre Gründe gehabt haben.

„Willst du sie fragen gehen?"

„Nein, es ist nur-", begann sie.

Ja, sie fand keine Worte. Sie war einfach überrascht…

„Unglaubwürdiger als der Verdacht, dass ich im Schrank sitze?" Seine Stimme war gefüllt mit Spott.

Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein. Einfach nur-"

Wieder fehlten ihr die Worte. Etwas hilflos hob sie die Hände an, steckte sie links und rechts von ihrem Körper aus.

„Ich habe McGormish geschrieben und Harry gebeten mit unseren Verbündeten zu reden. Über die Lamia-Sache", flüsterte sie schließlich.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Harry ist der Meinung, dass es sich nur um ein riesiges Missverständnis handelt und es reine Zeitverschwendung ist, dieser Sache nachzugehen", fügte sie etwas hilflos hinzu.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es aussprach. Ebenso wenig, wie sie sich im Klaren darüber war, warum sie ausgerechnet und nur mit ihm darüber sprechen wollte, als sie Harrys Büro verlassen hatte.

Allerdings hatte ein Brief von McGormish sie erst einmal auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Der Forscher befand sich jedoch gerade auf einem Trip in Ägypten und würde erst in frühestens zwei Wochen Zeit für ihr Anliegen finden.

‚Schach', flüsterte ihre innere Stimme leise und verwirrend.

Malfoy starrte sie immer noch schweigend an.

„Was meinst du?", wisperte sie schließlich leise und sicherlich etwas hoffnungsvoll.

Er lachte. „Was ich meine, Granger? Seit wann interessiert euch meine Meinung wirklich?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Weder abwertend, noch wirklich hilflos. Sie wusste nur gerade einfach keine Antwort.

„Ich denke du hattest recht und wir sollten dieser Sache an der Quelle nachgehen", sagte sie.

Wollte sie einfach nur Bestätigung? Doch warum von ihm?

„Ich hatte recht? Ich habe das niemals so gesagt oder behauptet", entgegnete er zynisch und umfasste sie am Oberarm, schob sie grob und bestimmt aus dem Zimmer.

„Was, wenn das alles nur ein Anfang ist? Ich denke, wir sollten es nicht unterschätzen."

Wieder lachte er. „Granger, es interessiert mich nicht, was du denkst."

Und ohne ihr eine Antwort oder einen Einspruch zu ermöglichen, schmiss er ihr die schwere Eichentür vor der verblüfften Nase zu.

Hermione blieb wütend und fassungslos zugleich vor dieser Stehen. Mit schmalen Lippen starrte sie gegen das Holz und spielte mit dem Gedanken die Tür einfach wieder zu öffnen und ihm die Meinung zu sagen. Doch das hatte beim letzten Mal bekanntlich fatale Folgen gehabt.

Krummbein, der schnurrend um ihre Füße tänzelte, riss sie schließlich wieder aus den Gedanken. Grummelnd hob sie ihn an, wandte sich von der Tür ab, hinter der ihr elender Erzfeind hausierte, und stampfte zurück ins Erdgeschoss.

Rund zwei Stunden später, direkt nach dem Abendessen, lag sie mehr oder weniger entspannt auf dem Sofa und versank in den Welten von Sparks _Geschöpfen der Nacht_, um sich etwas abzulenken.

Natürlich hatte sie gehofft vielleicht weitere Informationen zu finden. Doch irgendwann war sie tatsächlich in die Geschichte abgesunken und hatte schlicht und einfach begonnen zu lesen.

Doch vielleicht war es gut so. Der nächste Schritt schien ihr unklar und fern, denn nachdem sie Helen gebeten hatte auf weitere Vorfälle zu achten und McGormish sowie auch Harry um Mithilfe gebeten hatte, waren ihr erst einmal mehr oder weniger die Hände gebunden.

Und sie hasste es mit gebundenen Händen zu warten. Auf was auch immer…

Also hatte sie entschieden wenigstens für den heutigen Abend in eine fiktive Welt zu entfliehen und sich morgen weiterhin mit Überlaufgesuchen, Zeugenaussagen und natürlich auch den Lamia-Überfällen zu beschäftigen.

Sogar einen kleinen Zwischenstopp im Ministerium hatte sie geplant. Dort wollte sie mit Arthur die Mittagspause nutzen, um Narzissa Malfoys erneutes Gesuch und einige andere Ungereimtheiten für Harry vor Ort zu klären und unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Voldemort schien sich gerade von einigen erfolglosen – oder auch durch Malfoys und Zabinis Mithilfe vereitelten – Vorhaben zu erholen und schien tatsächlich tatenlos zu ruhen. Doch sie sollten sich natürlich nicht zu sehr auf entsprechende Vermutungen stützten.

Mione wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass sich etwas anbahnte…

„Achtung", kicherte Seamus und sie schreckte aus ihren Tagträumen hoch.

Ron und der Ire saßen, wie so oft, gemeinsam am Schachbrett und bekriegten sich bis zum Ermüden auf dem gekachelten Schlachtfeld. Doch ihre Blicke galten der Küchentür.

Erst als Malfoy zu ihrer Überraschung mit einem Pfirsich zurück ins Wohnzimmer trat, ahnte sie worum es den beiden Männern ging. Der Blonde biss herzhaft in das Obststück – wobei er es in der bloßen rechten Hand hielt – und Ron fauchte wütend auf; während Seamus leise jauchzte und etwas murmelte, was verdächtig nach „Du schuldest mir 20 Galleonen", klang.

Der Lockenschopf runzelte die Stirn und der ehemalige Prinz von Slytherin tat es ihr gleich. Doch ganz offensichtlich hatte er keine Ahnung, worum es ging.

Augenscheinlich hatten diese beiden Spinner gewettet, ob er das Stück Obst mit den Händen essen würde und erlebten gerade ein Revival der Schulzeit. Allerdings zeugte es nicht gerade von Rons Umsichtigkeit, dass er dagegen gewettet hatte, wo Malfoy erst gestern vor ihm mit den Händen Fleisch gegessen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf die Lektüre auf ihrem Schoß und versuchte das alberne Gekicher zu überhören, dass die beiden Männer gerade verlauten ließen.

Und es machte es ihr nicht leichter, dass sie gerade an einer Stelle stockte, in der ihr fiktiver Josh Holloway – alias Sinclair de Witt – immer mehr vor ihrem inneren Auge zu Malfoy mutierte. Das blonde Haar, die blasse und ebenmäßige Haut sowie die silberfarbenen Augen.

Verdammt, hatte Sparks diesen kleinen Spinner gekannt?

Und dann die fast schneeweiße Haut, die sich Cassidy vor dem Kamin zum ersten Mal vollkommen präsentierte, als er sich vor ihr mit einem überheblichen Grinsen die Kleidung abgelegt hatte.

_Ihre Augen saugten seinen Anblick auf, wagten nicht nach unten zu sehen. Denn sie wusste was sie dort erwartete. Wusste, dass sie es nicht überstehen wurde. Er war ein makelloser Engel aus der Dunkelheit. Nur eine einzige Narbe zierte sein Schulterblatt – Eine Erinnerung an ein längst vergangenes Leben, welches er vor so vielen Jahren-_

„Steuere mit deinem verbleibenden Turm G3 an, Finnigan und ziehe seine Dame ein. Das macht es dir leichter und bringt dir vielleicht noch eine Chance auf den Sieg", hörte sie den Blonden sagen. „Du darfst deinen Triumph und Gewinn übrigens gerne mit mir teilen."

„Malfoy, halte dich da raus. Wir spielen hier", entgegnete Ron schneidend.

Ein gehässiges Lachen. „Oder in anderen Worten: Du zockst einen deiner Freunde ab, Wiesel."

„Ich tue was?"

„Du wettest um 20 Galleonen in einem Spiel, welches du bekanntlich schon seit der Schulzeit wie kein anderes beherrscht. Das ist schwach. Selbst für einen Weasley."

Einen Moment herrschte ungläubige Stille. Etwa solange, wie sie alle brauchten um zu begreifen, was Malfoy in die vorausgegangene Situation hereininterpretiert hatte. Dann begannen Ron und Seamus lauthals zu lachen.

„Sie haben nicht um den Sieg gewettet, sondern darum, ob du den blöden Pfirsich mit Messer und Gabel isst oder nicht", zischte Mione gegen das blödsinnige Gekicher an und warf den beiden Männern, die sie strafend anfunkelten, einen genervten Blick zu.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, sie versuchte Malfoys Miene zu erkennen, doch er hatte sich abgewandt. Stand einen Augenblick einfach bewegungslos im Raum.

„Na Masterbrain. Lagen wir einmal in unserem Leben falsch?", fragte Seamus gehässig und Mione rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Doch zu ihrer Überraschung blieb der Blonde erstaunlich entspannt.

„Eine bedeutungslose Niederlage von vielen, Finnigan", flüsterte er und schaffte es ihnen allen dabei selbst in Rons zerschlissenen Schlafanzughosen überlegen zu wirken. „Im Gegensatz zu deinem von Niederlagen geprägten Leben eine Nichtigkeit."

Seamus Miene verfinsterte sich. Wahrscheinlich spielte Malfoy auf Seamus toten Vater hin, der im vergangenen Jahr einigen Todessern – trotz diverser Schutzzauber – zum Opfer gefallen war.

„Malfoy", wisperte sie ermahnend.

„Die größte Niederlage wartet noch auf dich, du Scheißkerl. Denn du wirst sterben, hörst du! Und wenn nicht, wirst du dir wünschen tot zu sein", zischte Seamus zurück.

Der ehemalige Prinz lachte bitter. „Das ist mir nicht neu, Finnigan", gab er zurück, bevor sie erneut eingreifen konnte.

Dann setzte er sich vollkommen unerwartet wieder in Bewegung, trat um das Sofa herum und ließ sie schwer auf dieses fallen. Dabei setzte er sich für einen Moment auf ihre nackten Füße und brachte sie dazu, diese fluchend anzuziehen.

„Hey", knurrte sie. „Pass auf, wo du dich hinsetzt."

Gleichzeitig warf sie Seamus und Ron, die den Blonden nach wie vor mit finsteren Gesichtern ansahen, einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Schließlich konzentrierten sich die beiden wieder auf ihr Spiel und Malfoy biss grinsend in den Pfirsich in seiner Hand.

„Mach dich einfach weniger breit", zischte er dann, nachdem er zu Ende gekaut und geschluckt hatte, und lehnte sich zurück.

Mione zog abermals an diesem Abend die Stirn kraus und versuchte sich auf die Wörter in ihrem Buch zu konzentrieren. Doch seine ungewohnte Nähe und sein unverkennbarer Geruch nach Malfoy und Seife, hielten sie aus unerklärbaren Gründen davon ab.

Immer wieder musste sie einen Blick über den Buchrand werfen; und schließlich ertappte sie ihn dabei, wie er starr und mit erschreckend leeren Augen in das Feuer starrte. Er hatte sich nach vorn gelehnt, sein linker Arm ruhte auf seinem Schoß und stützte seinen linken, der den Pfirsich fast unangetastet in die Höhe hielt.

Sie sog schneidend die Luft ein – und mit ihr dieses Bild, welches sie wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen würde. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, sah sie diesen über die Maße stolzen und überheblichen Mann ohne seine Masken. Doch der Augenblick verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Krummbein drängte sich maunzend über die Lehne, unter seiner ausgestreckten Armbeuge hindurch auf Malfoys Schoß und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

Knurrend wirbelte der Blonde herum und schubste den schnurrenden Kater von sich. Nicht sanft, aber auch nicht wirklich fest. Schnurrend kletterte er zu ihren Füßen wieder auf das Sofa und machte es sich unter Hermiones angezogenen Beinen bequem.

Schließlich räusperte der Prinz sich, warf den fast unangetasteten Pfirsich ins Feuer und erhob sich langsam wieder.

„Ich gehe ins Bett", informierte er sie dabei matt.

„Falls du etwas brauchst, sag Bescheid", entgegnete sie leise. Und in ihrer Stimme lag etwas Merkwürdiges, dass sie nicht deuten vermochte.

Doch sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er es ebenfalls gehört hatte. Denn er blickte sie einen Augenblick mit gehobener Augenbraue an, bevor er mit federnden Schritten, und ohne etwas zu erwidern, die Stufen hinaufsprang und schließlich im ersten Stock verschwand.

* * *

_Hallo, ihr Lieben… Ich bin mal wieder maßlos im Stress, ich mach's also kurz… ;) Danke fürs Lesen, danke für die lieben Reviews und Danke an Ashe, fürs Betalesen… _


	19. Chapter 18: Fever

**18. **Fever

Seufzend schlug Hermione die Augen auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Dann gähnte sie herzhaft, schloss diese wieder und verharrte, lauschte den Geräuschen des Morgens, die durch den geöffneten Fensterspalt ins Zimmer gelangten.

Sie konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, aber sie hatte etwas Schönes geträumt. Oder eher: Etwas verdammt Heißes. Und es hatte sie mitten in der Nacht hitzig aus dem Schlaf gerissen und sie wundervoll ermattet zurückgelassen…

Generell mochte sie die frühen Morgenstunden nicht. Denn sie folgten für gewöhnlich auf schlaflose Nächte – die gefüllt mit Alpträumen, oder auch mit Stunden zermürbenden Denkens, waren.

Und nach dem gestrigen Abend hatte sie zugegeben erwartet, dass es in der vergangenen Nacht nicht anders sein würde. Doch ganz offensichtlich, hatte sie sich getäuscht.

Mione warf einen schmunzelnden Seitenblick auf das Buch, welches auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen lag. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht ganz unschuldig an ihren wenig züchtigen Traum. Denn sie hatte gestern Abend nicht geschafft mit dem Lesen zu stoppen, bis sie bei der ersten wirklich erotischen Szene des Buches angekommen war.

In dieser verführte Sinclair Cassidy das erste Mal vor dem lodernden Kamin, ohne sich ihr nach den stürmischen Küssen zu entziehen…

Ein erneuter Luftzug wehte durch das Zimmer und brachte die Härchen, die sich auf ihren nackten Unterarmen befanden, zum Aufrechtstehen. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Mischung aus den Gedanken, die sie sich gerade machte, und die Frische. Leicht bibbernd richtete sie sich auf, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der neben Malfoys auf ihrem Nachttischchen lag, und richtete ihn gegen das geöffnete Fenster.

„Claudero", flüsterte sie, hielt sich gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Gähnen ab, um den Zauber nicht zu stören.

Doch scheinbar war sie zu langsam. Giftgrüne Funken sprühten aus der Spitze und sie sah entgeistert dabei zu, wie das Fenster in tausend Teile und Scherben zersprang.

Stöhnend ließ sie ihre Stabhand sinken und begutachtete einen Augenblick einen Splitter vom Mittelsteg des Fensters, den es bis an das Fußende des Bettes katapultiert hatte. Schließlich hob sie den Zauberstab knurrend wieder und wollte gerade zu einem Reparo-Zauber ansetzen, als sie das Malheur entdeckte.

In ihrer Hand befand sich nicht wie gewohnt der ihre Stab – sondern Malfoys. Wie geschlagen, oder auch wie vom Blitz getroffen, ließ sie das helle Stück Holz auf das Bett fallen und starrte es dann einige Sekunden, die sich jedoch wie Stunden anfühlten, bewegungslos an. Sogar die Luft hatte sie angehalten.

„Verdammt", entwischte es ihr schließlich, als sie das Stück Holz – das ganz sicher bereits Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hatte – mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger anhob und es zurück auf den Nachttisch beförderte.

Wunderbar. Schlimm genug, dass sie den Zauberstab eines… Mörders… benutzt hatte. Sie würde es ihm auch noch beichten müssen. Sobald Malfoy wieder in Besitz seines Zauberstabes gelangte, würde dieser ihm magisch vermitteln, dass sie ihn genutzt hatte.

Oh, sie konnte den Hohn in seiner elenden Visage sehen. Seine feinen Züge würden sich spöttisch verziehen und dann würde er, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, mit diesem Blick auf sie herabsehen, den nur er beherrschte. Wahrscheinlich lag es ihm irgendwie in den Genen, denn sie meinte ähnliche Züge mehrmals bei seiner Mutter gesehen zu haben.

Vielen mochte es nicht auffallen, aber der junge Erbe hatte verdammt viel von seiner schönen Mutter geerbt. Er hatte diese Tücke in der Miene, die auch sie aufzulegen vermochte. Und diese feinen Züge, die stets überhaben und gelangweilt wirkten. Außer sie litt. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie es bei der Neuaufnahme der Verhandlung gesehen: Mehr als einmal waren die Masken der Königin gefallen.

Und ihre Augen hatten wie seine gewirkt… Nur in eiskaltem Blau…

Malfoys Augen waren eisgrau und vermochten dunkler zu werden, wenn er wütend war. Das schien der einzige Punkt an seinem Körper zu sein, der ihn verriet. Seine Miene war immer ähnlich steinern, wie die seines Vaters. Bis auf dieses eine… nein… es war das zweite Mal, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte…

Nur hatte er seine Masken niemals so stark fallen lassen, wie er es gestern getan hatte. Bei keiner Nadel, die sie ihm präsentiert hatte, bei keiner Situation der Verzweiflung oder auch des Ärgers. Nicht auf ihrer Flucht in die Gruft und auch nicht im Bad, als er splitter-…

Stockstarr saß sie da und konnte nichts dagegen tun, als das Bild seiner schneeweißen Haut, gepaart mit dem gestrigen seiner entblößten Miene, über sie hineinbrach. Natürlich kämpfte sie dagegen an, doch beide Erinnerungen schienen sich erneut af ihre Netzhaut zu brennen.

Würde sie jetzt die Augen schließen, könnte sie die Schatten sehen…

Und es traf sie wie ein weiterer Schlag, als sie sich in halbwegs klaren Traumerinnerungen auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin sah. Sie war nackt gewesen und jemand küsste, wie der Vampir in Sparks Roman Cassidys, ihre Brüste. Doch also sie nach unten griff, um ihn herunterzudrücken, vergruben sich ihre Hände in eindeutig platinblondem Haar…

In kompletter Schockstarre verharrte sie erneut in ihrem Bett. Doch dieses Mal war ihr alles andere, als wohlig zumute. Himmel, sie hatte vom Sex mit… mit…

Sie schluckte und schwelgte einen Moment in der Erinnerung, in der seine kraftvollen Arme ihre Schenkel umfasst hatten. Oh, dieses Spiel seiner Schultern, während er sich aufgerichtet hatte. Und Merlin, sie hatte sich nicht einmal etwas hinzu fantasiert. Genau so hatte sie seinen feinen Oberkörper in Erinnerung.

Nicht zu schmächtig, aber eben auch nicht übertrieben kraftvoll. Natürlich, aber gut in Form. Eigentlich erstaunlich gut in Form, für den schmächtigen Jungen, den sie in Erinnerung hatte. Aber, dieser Junge war eben nicht mehr der Mann, der hier vor ihr stand.

Merlin, kaum zu glauben, aber Malfoy hatte sich tatsächlich gemausert. Er war intelligent, ruhig, besonnen und gut aussehend geworden. Und noch arroganter und selbstverliebter, als er es früher bereits gewesen war. Dennoch wusste er sie nach wie vor tagtäglich zur Weißglut zu treiben.

Und nun suchte er sie auch noch in ihrem Träumen heim. Sie kniff die Beine, zwischen denen er gehockt hatte, mit schmal gezogenen Lippen zusammen und versuchte das Bild aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen.

Verdammt. Das bedeutete nichts. Sie hatte in einem Traum wilde und verrückte Geschehnisse vom Vortag vermischt. Das bedeutete gar nichts…

Also atmete sie tief durch, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und reparierte das zertrümmerte Fenster. Und während die Bilder vorläufig aus ihrem Kopf, und von ihrer geschädigten Netzhaut, verschwanden, schlug sie die Decke zurück und kletterte aus dem Bett.

Als sie nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche hinunter in die Küche trat erwartete sie ein ungewohntes Bild. Stirnrunzelnd trat sie an die Anrichte und goss sie eine Tasse Tee auf, während sie die Szene begutachtete und versuchte herauszufinden, was falsch war.

Ron hockte sichtlich erschlagen neben Harry – der Rotschopf hatte sie gestern Nacht um einen Schlaftrank gebeten, den sie ihn jedoch verweigert hatte, da er bereits einen Anti-Katertrank eingenommen hatte -, Ginny saß wiederum neben ihrer besseren Hälfte und Seamus und Neville plauderten auf ihrer Seite des Tisches.

„Und dann, in der 120 Minute, fiel er doch glatt schlafend vom Besen", hörte sie den Iren sagen und schaltete sofort wieder ab. Quidditch…

Natürlich mochte sie diese Sportart – sie musste zugeben, dass so mancher Spieler in der Uniform wirklich ein verdammt verlockendes Bild abgab -, aber dafür hatte sie wirklich keinen Kopf.

Bereits seit rund drei Jahren nicht mehr, als sie ihre Eltern innerhalb von Australien umsiedeln musste, weil Todesser dieses Gebiet gestürmt hatten. Doch dummerweise waren die Schwarzmützen – wie Ron sie manchmal nannte – momentan überall. Sie wusste also, dass die beiden im Moment nirgendwo sicher waren…

Dann dämmerte es ihr.

„Wo ist Malfoy?", und einen Moment hätte sie sich am liebsten dafür geohrfeigt, dass sie genau das an diesem Bild gefuchst hatte.

Was im Grunde natürlich nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Jedoch wollte sie es gerade, besonders nach der heutigen Nacht, nicht auf einer Alltäglichkeit beruhen lassen.

Auch wenn sie ein Blutbild machen wollte und sich später noch seine Vitalfunktionen anschauen musste.

Seamus zuckte vor ihr mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich schläft er noch."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Er schläft noch? Er ist immer als Erster wach und es ist fast elf."

Mione stimmte nickend zu.

„Was weiß ich. Vielleicht holt er sich auch einen runter", zischte der Ire.

„Seamus", fluchte Ron mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was? Ich schwöre, letzte Woche habe ich-"

„Seamus!", wiederholte sich der Rotschopf.

Harry schwieg, Mione spürte wie sie – ohne ersichtlichen Grund – leicht errötete und Ginny lachte amüsiert auf.

„Mensch, warum platzen wir nie bei den spannenden Momenten rein", sagte sie und schlug mit der Handfläche übertrieben auf die Tischplatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige blitzte sie kurz forschend an, doch der Rotschopf gab zwinkernd Entwarnung. Natürlich scherzte sie nur, doch der Stein war ins Rollen gebracht.

„Na, Mione hat ihn ja bereits nackt gesehen. Letztens in der Badewanne", warf Ron offenkundig in den Raum und krallte sich eine Scheibe Käse vom Frühstückstisch. Diese ließ er blitzschnell und im Ganzen in seinem Mund verschwinden und nuschelte dann etwas, das verdächtig nach einem „Und können wir das Thema jetzt vergessen?" klang.

Der Lockenschopf hustete verlegen, als sie Seamus und Ginny mit hochgezogenen Brauen zu ihr umdrehten. Harry sah sie eh bereits an. Doch während Ginny amüsiert und Harry irritiert aussah, sah der Ire tatsächlich wütend aus.

„Das war ein dummer Zufall", gab sie kleinlaut zurück und drehte sich zur Anrichte um, um sich voll und ganz darauf zu konzentrieren, den Teebeutel immer wieder in ihre Teetasse zu tunken. Und sie würde sich erst wieder umdrehen, wenn die Brühe dunkelbraun – und ihre Wangen wieder abgekühlt – waren.

Wieder blitzten die verschwommen Bilder ihres Traums auf. Und sie brachten das Bild des nackten Blonden mit sich, der mit großen Augen vor der dampfenden Badewanne stand.

„Und?", flüsterte Ginny kichernd.

„Und?", gab sie so schneidend wie irgendwie möglich zurück.

„Na, was sagst du?"

„Ginny", fluchte Ron.

„Was? In der Schule gingen die wildesten Gerüchte um", verteidigte sich Ginny. Allerdings kicherte sie immer noch.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen", knurrte der Lockenschopf, warf den Teebeutel in die Spüle und machte sich mit ihrer Tasse auf den Weg in den ersten Stock.

„Und ich gehe jetzt nachschauen, was der Herr so treibt. Schlimmer kann es ja nicht werden", fügte sie hinten an, als sie die Küche erhobenen Hauptes verließ.

Und ja… Sie hoffte, dass sie recht hatte…

-v-

Draco hielt die schmerzenden Lider geschlossen und presste das Gesicht kraftlos ins Kissen. Obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wirklich selbstständig hinab presste. Sein Kopf war schwer genug von allein in den durchnässten Stoff zu sacken.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich… schwebelig…

Obwohl er sicher war, dass es das Wort nicht gab. Fast jedenfalls. Schweb…Nebelig… Aber, konnte man sich nebelig fühlen?

Wahrscheinlich nicht…

Das Knarren der Tür drang von weiter Ferne zu ihm durch. Ein Teil seines Körpers sagte ihm, dass er sich regen sollte. Doch irgendwie schaffte der andere Teil nicht es vollständig auszuführen. Also zuckten seine Schulterblätter leicht, was sein Gesicht noch weiter in das nasse Kissen trieb.

Kraftvoll atmete er aus; was ein grunzendes Geräusch am Stoff erzeugte.

„Malfoy?", hörte er Granger.

Oh Merlin, Granger…

Er musste sich irgendwie bewegen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn so sah. Verschwitzt und vernebelt vor sich hin grunzend.

„Malfoy?" Ihre Stimme kam näher; und wahrscheinlich auch ihr Körper, der leider Gottes zu ihrer Stimme gehörte.

Meistens jedenfalls. Oder wohl eher oft… Immer…

Wie auch immer…

„Malfoy?", wiederholte sie erneut und plötzlich spürte er ihre Hand in seinem Nacken.

Grunzend pustete er erneut ins Kissen und nahm dann etwas Kraft zusammen, um den Kopf zu drehen. Dass sie ihn auch noch unerlaubt anfasste, fehlte ihm in seiner katastrophalen Situation noch.

„Anwesend", krächzte er und seine Stimme brach jämmerlich in sich zusammen, noch bevor er das Wort bis zur Hälfte ausgesprochen hatte.

Hustend versuchte er seinen Hals frei zu räuspern. Doch alles was er erntete war ein stechender Schmerz.

„Verdammt", krähte er und nutzte den kaum vorhandenen Schwung, um sich auf die Seite zu drehen.

Doch Granger kam ihm unerlaubt – und unverhofft – zur Hilfe und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Der Anblick der Zimmerdecke, die plötzlich über ihm vor sich hin wabberte bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Erleichtert atmete er frei und tief ein… und wieder aus…

„Du hast Fieber", fluchte sie, kletterte über ihn und wühlte hektisch in der Nachttischschublade.

„Merlin", flüsterte er heiser, als ihre Brüste, natürlich unter dem feinen Stoff ihres Pullovers versteckt, nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht minimal hin und her wippten.

Ganz offensichtlich trug sie hier und jetzt einen BH…

Etwas irritiert lehnte sie sich schließlich zurück, blickte ihn aus verwunderten Augen an, bevor sie sich auf den angewinkelten Knien niederließ und auf dem kleinen Thermometer herumtrommelte.

Das Piepsen tat in seinen Ohren weh und er schloss knurrend seine ebenfalls schmerzenden Augen. Hinter seinen Schläfen pochte es und sein Arm schmerzte, als er sich mit einer Hand einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Es war ungewohnt anstrengend.

„Seit wann fühlst du dich so?", fragte sie und reichte ihm schließlich das kleine Ding. Er öffnete einfach auffordernd den Mund; und schloss ihn wieder, nachdem sie ihm das Thermometer vorsichtig unter die angehobene Zunge gesteckt hatte.

Sein Stolz tanzte gerade lachend um das Bett…

„Seit heute Nacht", antwortete er und das Ding klapperte mit jedem Wort gegen seine Zähne. „Ich hielt es für Kraftverschwendung, aufzusteh-"

„Shh", zischte sie und deutete ihm an den Mund zu halten.

Draco wollte mit den Augen rollen – immerhin hatte sie ihn gefragt. Aber, irgendwie schien das gerade zu anstrengend zu sein. Also schloss er sie einfach und lauschte seiner Atmung… und dem Piepsen des Dings.

Blitzschnell zog Granger es zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und ließ dann ein wütendes Schnauben verlauten.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und sprang so heftig vom Bett auf, dass es wippte, wie auf hoher See.

„Granger", knurrte er, doch wieder ließ seine Stimme ihn im Stich. In seinem Hals schien sich etwas Heißes gebohrt zu haben.

„Tut dir irgendwas weh?", fragte sie und betastete erneut seine Stirn.

„Hm", antwortete er und wartete, dass der Seegang zurückging. Doch irgendwie tat er das nicht.

„Ja?"

„Mein Hals… und alles", knurrte er zurück und öffnete schwerfällig die Augen.

Granger beugte über ihn und durch ihr Gesicht tanzten bunte Flecken. Sie standen ihr ausgesprochen gut. Auch wenn ihr lila weniger stand als orange. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das nicht laut aussprechen sollte.

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte seiner schmerzenden Kehle… es klang ziemlich verrückt…

„Mund schön weit auf", forderte sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Die Spitze leuchtete blau.

Ein weiteres Lachen rollte seine Kehle rauf. „Granger", hauchte er dreckig grinsend. „Nur wenn du dich nachher revanchierst."

Granger hob sichtlich verwirrt eine Augenbraue an und Draco fragte sich einen halbwegs klaren Moment, was zur Hölle er da redete.

Also schloss er wieder die Augen und öffnete den Mund.

„Dein Kehlkopf ist entzündet", flüsterte der kunterbunte Wischmopp und irgendwie klang sie besorgt. „Dein Rachen ist feuerrot."

„Gut", antwortete er lachend. „Rot steht mir gut."

-v-

„Jungs… Mädels", seufzte sie, als sie eine halbe Stunden später wieder in die Küche trat. Dabei zog sie sich, noch während sie ihre halbvolle Tasse Tee wieder auf der Anrichte abstellte, ihren Mantel über.

Ginny und Co. hoben fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und schließlich war es Ron, der sprach.

„Was war los? Wir wollten gerade nachschauen kommen", sagte er und klammerte sich an seine Tasse, in der sich gerade ganz offensichtlich pechschwarzer Kaffee befand.

Hermione schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf und zog mit den Händen ihr loses Haar aus dem Jackenkragen hervor. „Ich denke langsam aber sicher, sollten wir Teile des Argwohns ablegen", flüsterte sie dann. Und irgendwie überraschte sie sich selber damit.

„Das haben wir bereits", lächelte Ginny.

Mione sah sie einen Moment an und nickte dann schwach. „Er hat Fieber. Würdest du ihn bitte etwas im Auge behalten?", sagte sie dann und schloss den Mantel mit schnellen Handgriffen.

„Oh", antwortete Ginny sichtlich überrascht.

„Das war abzusehen. Der Virus ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Allerdings ist Malfoy hart im Nehmen. Er schläft gerade und ich hoffe, dass das Fieber später nachlässt. Sein Kehlkopf ist entzündet, aber ich habe ihm etwas zur Besserung verabreicht."

Der Rotschopf nickte. „Harry wollte später unbedingt mit ihm sprechen."

„Wir wollten Schachspielen. Ein Spiel um Stolz und Ehre", zischte Ron und stellte die Tasse klirrend ab.

Der Lockenschopf schüttelte den Kopf. „Schach spielen?", entwischte es ihr etwas verdattert.

Ron sah sie ernst an. „Als du gestern in Bett gegangen bist, ist unsere Diskussion über Reinheit, Stolz, Intelligenz und Ehre etwas entgleist. Also haben wir entschieden, es heute wie Männer auszufechten", verkündete er und schien Malfoy dabei in großen Teilen zu wiederholen. „Da ein magisches Duell natürlich in unserer Situation außer Frage steht. Immerhin braucht der Widerstand jeden intelligenten Mann. Davon gibt es nicht viele."

Ja, er wiederholte den Blonden eindeutig…

Und auch Ginny schien es zu bemerken, denn sie grinste ihren Bruder schief an.

Hermione zog bewegungsunfähig die Augenbrauenhoch.

„Entgleist ist eine Untertreibung mein Lieber. Du hast ihn vor die Tür gebeten, damit ihr euch wie Männer prügeln könnt", kicherte Ginny schließlich.

Der Lockenschopf blickte sie zweifelnd an. Sie hatte gestern scheinbar tatsächlich noch eine Menge verpasst.

„Ja. Ich wäre auch dabei gewesen, aber das Frettchen hat den Schwanz eingezogen", knurrte Ron und griff wieder nach seiner Tasse.

„Das Frettchen?", fragte Mione matt.

Ihr bester Freund sah sie ernst nickend an. „Ich bin das Wiesel, er ist das Frettchen."

„Ihr habt offizielle Spitznamen?", kicherte Ginny.

Ihr Bruder sah sie wütend an. „Das ist alles andere als lustig."

„Na, ich finde es lustig."

Sie blickte einen Moment irritiert von einem zum anderen. Dann räusperte sie sich um etwas Aufmerksamkeit zu ernten.

„Also, ich muss jetzt zu Arthur ins Ministerium. Ich werde gegen Abend zurück sein", sagte sie und trat in Richtung der Hintertür, die von der Küche in den kleinen Hintergarten führte. „Ginny, achte bitte darauf, dass er nachher etwas isst und trinkt."

Ron schnaubte, Ginny nickte zustimmend und Mione schloss die Tür, trat bis zur magischen Grenze vor und apparierte dann ins Ministerium.

Wenige Sekunden später wirbelte das dahin schwindende Herbstgrün der Baume vor ihren Augen wild herum, mischte sich mit dem kühlen braun-grau, welches in der Einganghalle des Ministeriums vorherrschte, bis sie schließlich in dieser zum Stehen kam.

Natürlich war hier, wie immer um die frühe Mittagszeit, jede Menge los. Die Angestellten eilten zur Pause hinaus oder kamen gerade von dieser zurück und Besucher fluteten den Anmeldetresen, um ihre Anliegen klären zu können.

Mione wusste jedoch genau, wo sie hinwollte und da sie nach wie vor eine offizielle Angestellte war, musste sie beim Eintreten nur ihren Zauberstab zur Registrierung in die Höhe halten. Dann machte sie sich schnurstracks auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock, in dem sich Arthurs Büro befand, der nach wie vor in der magischen Strafverfolgung tätig war.

Vorher wollte sie allerdings noch einen Abstecher in ihr Büro machen, welches sich – wie die Räume der anderen Aushilfen – ebenfalls im ersten Stock befand. Laut ihrem Kollegen Frank warteten dort einige Gesuche und Anträge auf Prüfungskommissionen auf sie, die man ihr aus Sicherheits- und Vertraulichkeitsgründen nicht hatte auf dem Postweg zukommen lassen. Allerdings konnte sie diese, laut einer Sondergenehmigung des Ministers, mit nach Hause nehmen und dort bearbeiten.

Auf dem Flur wurde sie jedoch unerwartet aufgehalten. Und wenn es sich bei der störenden Person, die ihre beiden Kollegen Isabella und Frank sichtlich um den Verstand brachte, nicht um eine platinblonde Frau inmitten der Vierziger handeln würde, wäre sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal stehen geblieben.

„Das ist unerhört. Ich sollte diesen Antrag auf die persönliche Bitte von Picius Sierra hierher bringen. Ich werde dieses außerordentlich wichtige Schriftstück also nicht bei Ihnen lassen", fauchte Narzissa Malfoy und obwohl ihre Augen vor Wut funkelten, war ihr Gesicht und ihr Körper edel und stockstarr.

„Aber Miss, wie ich Ihnen bereits-"

„Mrs. mein Junge. Mrs.", zischte die Blonde, die ihrem Sohn in wirklich nichts nachstand und Frank zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen.

Hermione schob die Tür auf und räusperte sich. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen, Mrs. Malfoy?", warf sie in die ungewöhnliche Runde.

Die eiskalte Blonde und ihre beiden blutjungen Kollegen und Freunde, die mit der Situation ganz offensichtlich maßlos überfordert waren, wirbelten zu ihr herum. Doch als sie sie in der Tür erblickten, erhellten sich verständlicherweise nur Isabellas und Franks Mienen.

Narzissa Malfoy blieb weiterhin regnungslos, zog jedoch nach einem Moment der Stille eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hoch. „Ich verlange Untersekretär Sierra zu sprechen", verkündete sie dann.

In ihre feingliedrigen Händen befand sich ein versiegelter Pergamentumschlag und die Tatsache, dass sie sich hier gerade in der Annahme der Gesuche und Anträge der Prüfungskommission befanden, ließ sie nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Möchten Sie einen weiteren Widerspruch einlegen? Mrs. Malfoy, Ihr Sohn hat ein mehrseitiges Geständnis abgelegt. Sie können-", begann sie leise, doch die Blonde fuhr ihr dazwischen.

„Ich verlange Untersekretär Sierra zu sprechen", wiederholte sie und schien sie mit ihren eisblauen Augen zu durchbohren.

Mione holte tief Luft, doch wieder kam Malfoys Mutter ihr zuvor.

„Miss Granger, glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich mich in dieser Angelegenheit von Ihnen – einer positionslosen Aushilfe - abspeisen lasse?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", ertönte Arthurs Stimme hinter ihr und sie schloss seufzend die Augen. Dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Nein, alles bestens", antwortete sie dann; stellte jedoch mit Schrecken fast, dass ihr alter Freund nicht alleine hinter ihr auf dem Flur verharrte.

Neben ihm verharrte Picius Sierra, ein großer dürrer Reinblüter, der dafür bekannt war ein Überläufer zur Dunklen Seite zu sein. Leider hatten sie ihm das bisher nicht nachweisen können. Und Voldemorts Einflüsse waren mittlerweile stark genug, um ihm dennoch seinen Posten zu sichern.

„Narzissa?", fragte Sierra in die Runde und machte dabei ein ähnlich angesäuertes Gesicht, wie es die Blonde tat.

„Picius, mein Lieber. Ich habe hier den von dir gewünschten Antrag", sagte sie und hob die Hand mit dem versiegelten Umschlag.

Der große Dürre trat vor und nahm ihn an sich. Dabei berührten ihre Finger sich nicht und auch den Umschlag hielt er in merkwürdig spitzen Fingern. „Ich danke dir, meine Liebe."

„_Wir_ haben zu danken", antwortete die Malfoy und Mione beschlich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas alles andere, als glatt lief.

„Ein weiteres Begnadigungsgesuch, Narzissa?", fragte Arthur mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

Die Blonde antwortete nicht, setzte sich jedoch erhobenen Hauptes in Bewegung. Ohne Mione, Frank, Isabella und auch Arthur auch nur einen weiteren Blick zu gönnen, schob sie sich an ihnen vorbei durch den Türahmen und verschwand auf dem Flur. Dort hielt sie inne und schien auf Sierra zu warten. Denn dieser folgte ihr langsam, nachdem er Arthur und ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick geschenkt hatte.

„Ach, eine Sache noch", tönte die Blonde vom Flur aus. Ihre Stimme klang unglaubwürdig und gespielt sanft.

Sierra blieb direkt vor ihr stehen, Arthur drehte sich herum und Mione schob sich ebenfalls interessiert aus dem Türrahmen.

„Das Mädchen sagte, Draco hätte ein seitenlanges Geständnis abgelegt", sagte sie und alles runzelte die Stirn, „ein schriftliches, nehme ich an, wo von Seiten die Rede ist."

Natürlich war das nicht der Fall. In der magischen Gerichtswelt legte man höchstenfalls mündliche Geständnisse ab, welche verständlicherweise magisch gestützt und geprüft waren. Man nannte dieses Vorgehen ein magisches Geständnis, oder auch einen magischen Packt. Nur in den seltensten Fällen gab es handfeste Aufzeichnungen…

Arthur und Sierra sahen sie fragend an.

„Ja", antwortete sie schwach und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Was spielte das für eine Rolle? In einer Welt, in der man Wahrheitsserum besaß, spielten schriftliche Geständnisse keine Rolle.

„Ich will sie sehen", knurrte Narzissa Malfoy.

Mione lachte heiser und ungläubig.

„Mrs. Malfoy, so leid es mir tut: Privatpersonen sind unsere Aufzeichnungen natürlich nicht zugänglich", antwortete Arthur ernst.

„Dann will ich sie sehen, Arthur", warf Sierra ein.

Mione sog schneidend die Luft ein.

„Natürlich, Picius", sagte Arthur lächelnd. „Ich werde sie dir so schnell wie möglich auf deinen Schreibtisch schicken."

„Sofort", forderte Mrs. Malfoy und trat einen Schritt vor.

Sierra nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bitte um etwas Geduld. Natürlich müssen wir die Unterlagen einfordern. Sie wurden bereits gelagert, da der Fall als abgeschlossen gilt", sagte Arthur.

Die Blonde lachte schallend und gehässig. „Sie bluffen Picius. Oder aber sie haben sie verlegt. Da fragt man sich doch glatt, wie richtig es da zugegangen sein kann? Bei fehlenden, unauffindbaren oder gar erfundenen Beweismitteln."

„Narzissa, ich bitte dich. Wir verhandeln jeden Fall gleich. Mit höchster Sorgfalt", antwortete Arthur, umfasste Hermione leicht am Oberarm und zog sie hinaus auf den Flur.

„Übermorgen wirst du die Unterlagen einsehen können, Picius", sagte er dann an den Dürren gewand.

„Das hoffe ich Arthur. Ansonsten werde ich Einspruch einlegen müssen. Wegen Zwielichtigkeit und Ungereimtheit. Es geht immerhin um ein Menschenleben", knurrte Sierra und die Blonde lächelte zufrieden.

„Dafür wird sich kein Grund finden, Picius. Keine Sorge", gab Arthur zurück und zog sie freundlich lächelnd um die nächste Ecke.

Erst als die beiden wirklich außer Reichweite waren, stoppte er und sah sie seufzend an. „Sag mir, dass es dieses schriftliche Geständnis gibt, Kind", flüsterte er.

Mione schluckte. „Ich wollte sie einschüchtern."

Arthur nickte, starrte einen Augenblick ins Leere und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Lügen haben aber kurze Beine und eigenen sich schlecht für Einschüchterungen. Vor allem wenn etwas wie eine Freisprechung als Konsequenz droht."

Sie nickte und blickte benommen zu Boden. Natürlich war ihr das bewusst.

„Ich weiß", wisperte sie also.

„Nun mach dir mal keinen Kopf. Besorg du mir bis morgen dieses Geständnis und ich werde es nachträglich in die Beweislage einbringen." Jetzt lächelte er wieder sanft.

Allerdings war ihr alles andere, als zum Lächeln zumute. „Ja, das werde ich…versuchen", gab sie zurück und schluckte den Kloß herunter, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte.

„Was ist los?"

„Bevor ich gegangen bin, hatte er hohes Fieber", flüsterte sie.

„Oh", ließ der Ältere verlauten. „Das ist schlecht."

Sie nickte. „Ja."

„Meinst du, er wird sich wieder erholen?"

Mione sah auf. „Ich denke… ich denke schon. Und ich hoffe rechtzeitig."

„Arthur nickte. So oder so fällt mir da schon etwas ein. Wichtig ist, dass er sich erholt. Denn, nur für den Fall der Fälle, brauchen wir natürlich jemanden zum Vorführen und ausliefern."

Mione schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir können ihn nicht ausliefern. Wir brauchen ihn. Er ist so wahnsinnig nützlich." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich meine, sie werden ihn töten, Arthur. Und sie werden Verdacht schöpfen, wenn sie sehen in welchem _Zustand_ er sich be-"

Er umfasste sie sanft, beinahe väterlich liebevoll, an den Schultern und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Alles wird gut. Und weißt du was? Jetzt gehen wir erst einmal etwas essen und besprechen die Anliegen, wegen denen du heute überhaupt hier bist. Alles andere wird sich später ergeben."

„Ich", flüsterte sie und blickte an ihm vorbei ins Foyer, das sich vor ihnen erstreckte.

Narzissa Malfoy verließ gerade das Ministerium. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes und mit viel zu selbstsicherer Miene.

„Ja", murmelte sie und wandte den Blick ab. „Alles wird sich ergeben", wiederholte sie dann Arthurs Worte und machte sich aus seinem Griff los. „Wartest du kurz hier. Ich wollte nur noch schnell ein paar Unterlagen aus meinem Büro holen."

Der Ältere nickte. „Natürlich."

Als sie am späten Nachmittag zurück in die Hütte in den Highlands kam, beschlich sie das ungute Gefühl, welches sie die gesamte Zeit über nicht hatte zur Ruhe kommen lassen, bereits wieder, als sie die Schwelle übertrat.

Harry hockte neben Luna auf dem Sofa und Ron spielte mit düsterer Miene gemeinsam mit Seamus eine stille Partie Schach.

Hermione blieb direkt hinter dem Türrahmen stehen und blickte ihre Freunde fragend an.

„Tennesse brachte heute Informationen über den angeblichen Verbleib der bisher unbekannten Hocruxe", sagte der Schwarzhaarige.

Der Lockenschopf nickte freudig. Denn sie waren bereits seit Jahren auf der Suche nach den letzten beiden. Voldemort hatte sich verstecken lassen, als ihm vor etwa fünf Jahren zu Ohren gekommen war, dass sie Jagd auf diese machten. Seitdem fehlte von den letzten beiden Teilen jede Spur. Sie wussten nicht einmal was sie suchten, da er auch jegliche Spuren und Hinweise, die Dumbledore ihnen hinterlassen hatte, verwischt hatte.

Das war ein Lichtblick. Allerdings hatte man sie bereits dreimal mit fälschlichen Hinweisen in die Irre und in eine Falle gelockt. Dabei war es genau DAS, was sie brauchten. Denn, wenn erst einmal alle Hocruxe zerstört waren, würde Voldemort wieder sterblich werden. Sterblich und angreifbar…

„Ich wollte diese Hinweise allerdings erst einmal mit Malfoy besprechen", fügte Harry hinzu. Dabei starrte er jedoch in das Feuer des Kamins.

„Ja", entwischte es Hermione und wie von selber setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

An der Treppe kam ihr Ginny entgegen. Der Rotschopf sah verschwitzt und besorgt aus. In ihren Händen hielt sie nasse Handtücher. Ebenso Neville, der hinter ihr am Absatz erschien. Allerdings balancierte er ebenfalls einen Krug Wasser in den Händen.

„Er hat verdammt hohes Fieber und ist bereits seit zwei Stunden nicht mehr ansprechbar. Vorher redete er nur wirres Zeug", wisperte Ginny.

Und Mione warf sich den Mantel im Sprint in den ersten Stock ab.

Verdammt... Genau das hatte sie befürchtet…

_

* * *

_

Hallöchen ihr Lieben… Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, danke für eure Geduld und die lieben Reviews und ganz großes Danke an Fränzi fürs Betalesen…

_Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon einmal bei euch allen, weil es auch in Zukunft etwas langsamer von Statten gehen könnte. Mein Privat- und Berufsleben lassen mir gerade leider nicht besonders viel Zeit zum Schreiben… Das tut mir natürlich leid, lässt sich aber einfach nicht ändern… Ich kann euch aber versprechen, dass ich am Ball bleibe. Es geht weiter, auch wenn ich es mal nicht schaffen sollte pünktlich einmal die Woche ein neues Chapter zu posten… :)_

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Ja, wie du siehst geht es auch in der Virussache weiter... ;) Da habe ich noch Einiges geplant… Da diese Story aber mehrere Handlungsstränge haben wird, kann es sein, dass die ganze Lamia Sache manchmal anscheinend etwas untergeht. Aber, keine Sorge… Das Ganze wird sich von Chapter zu Chapter beschleunigen und zum Ende hin ziemlich zuspitzen…_

_Anna: Ja, genau das wollte ich rüberbringen… Sehr schön, dass es ankam… :)_

_Die-Na: Nee, viel eher hat er nix mehr zu verlieren... Ihm wird also immer eher alles egal… ;) _


	20. Chapter 19: Watching hells doors

**19. **Watching hells doors 

Eine durchgemachte Nacht später hockte sie schlaftrunken neben dem Bett und starrte mit schweren Augen hinab auf den Blonden, der seit rund zwei Stunden mehr oder weniger fest schlief.

Zwischenzeitlich war er _zu sich gekommen_ und hatte vom verstorbenen Dobby geredet, der angeblich mit gigantisch langen Fangzähnen und feuerroten Augen in der Zimmerecke darauf wartete, dass Malfoy endlich einschlief.

Der Blonde hatte ihn als den Teufel und den Tod bezeichnet und Mione hatte ihn noch niemals zuvor so panisch gesehen. Seamus und Ron hatten ihn in die Kissen drücken müssen, damit sie ihn wieder ruhig stellen konnte.

Panisch… Normalerweise war er wie ein unterkühlter Fels in der Brandung.

Mione rieb sich stöhnend die Schläfen und betrachtete ihn, wie er schlief. Sein Gesicht war blass und gerötet zugleich. Unschöne Flecken zogen sich über seinen Teint. Sie reichten bis auf seine Brust, wo sie sich in größerer Form und etwas blasser fortsetzten. Sein sonst so feines Haar war wirr, schmierig und strähnig vom Schweiß.

Alles in allem sah er entsetzlich aus. Und verletzlich…

‚Menschlich', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem kochend heißen Gesicht. Er atmete nach wie vor schwer und registrierte die Berührung nicht.

Sie könnten ihn momentan wahrhaftig nackt und kopfüber aus dem Fenster hängen, um Seamus unpassenden Worte zu wiederholen. Worte, die sie alles andere als lustig gefunden hatte. Und zu ihrer Überraschung war es Ron und Ginny ähnlich ergangen.

Sein Fieber war in den vergangenen Stunden nur kurzweilig wieder abgesackt. Jetzt war es mit 42 Grad Celsius höher als zuvor.

Mione fuhr erneut durch sein Haar und verhedderte sich schließlich darin. Seufzend hielt sie inne. Sie wollte nicht daran reißen. Er sah so zerbrechlich aus, dass sie fürchtete, ihn ernsthaft zu verletzten… obwohl das natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war.

Dennoch zog sie ihre Hand vorsichtig heraus.

„Gibst du mir bitte einen der Lappen?", flüsterte sie an Ron gewand, der ihr gegenüber saß.

Der Rotschopf nickte, zog eines der kleinen Tücher aus der Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und wrang es sorgfältig aus. Erst als er fertig war sah er sie fragend an.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise, „feucht oder triefend?"

Mione versuchte zu schmunzeln. Auch wenn ihr nicht danach zumute war. „Mittel."

Ron nickte, tunkte den Lappen kurz wieder ein und reichte ihn ihr; wobei sich eine nasse Spur über das Bett und den loblosen Blonden zog. Malfoy zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als die Feuchtigkeit sein durchnässtes Hemd durchweichte.

Eine Klammer zog sich in ihr zusammen.

‚Es geht zu Ende', wisperte ihre innere Stimme, doch sie ignorierte sie und begann mit dem Wasser sein Gesicht und seinen Haaransatz zu waschen.

Ein großer Teil von ihr zwar noch nicht bereit ihn gehen zu lassen. Es war zu früh, es gab noch soviel… zu lernen…

„Meinst du, er hat ihn wirklich gesehen?", fragte Ron leise.

Er saß ihr gegenüber und betrachtete den Blonden ebenso besorgt und skeptisch, wie sie es wahrscheinlich tat.

Harry stattete ihnen alle fünfzehn Minuten einen prüfenden Besuch ab. Ebenso Ginny, die sie mit Wasser und frischen Wadenwickeln versorgte.

„Dobby?", murmelte sie, zog ihre Hände zurück und blickte ihn einen Moment fragend an.

Ron nickte schwach.

Im Normalfall würde sie jetzt sagen, dass es nur das Fieber und das Delirium war. Doch, seit sie vor all diesen Jahren einen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen hatte, wagte sie es nicht mehr augenscheinliche _Unmöglichkeiten_ in Frage zu stellen.

Oft hatte sie sehen und erfahren müssen, dass in dieser Welt nichts unmöglich war.

„Wer weiß", sagte sie also.

Wieder ein Nicken und Malfoy schnaubte leise. Jedoch öffnete er weder die Augen, noch machte er den Anschein, dass er wieder ansprechbar war.

Der Drang vorzuschellen und irgendetwas zu ihm zu sagen, durchfuhr sie. Gebündelt mit den Schulgefühlen, Sorgen und Gefühlen, die sie irgendwie nicht deuten konnte. Wahrscheinlich war sie dazu einfach zu übermüdet.

„Ich habe…" Ron stockt und starrte hinauf auf das Bett, wo er nervös mit dem Saum der Bettdecke spielte, die kurz vor seinen Fingern endete.

Mione runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich erneut zurück.

Ron räusperte sich. „Wir haben es in Frankreich mit den Spritzen nicht so erst genommen. Könnte das der Grund gewesen sein?"

„Was heißt, _ihr habt es nicht so ernst genommen_?", entgegnete sie übermüdet und überreizt.

Ein weiteres Räuspern, dann antwortete ihr bester Freund leise. „Wir haben es am ersten Abend gelassen. Aber, wir haben es am nächsten Morgen nachgeholt."

Mione rieb sich seufzend die Stirn.

„Also?", fragte er.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht… Vielleicht auch nicht."

Er hustete. „Ich will nicht Derjenige sein, der schuld daran ist."

Mione blickte erbost auf. „Wirst du aber vielleicht. So wie ich Diejenige bin, wegen der wir ihn übermorgen vielleicht an Picius Sierra ausliefern müssen."

Schweigen trat ein und sie blickten beide hinab auf die Steppdecke, während sich die Tür öffnete und Ginny langsam eintrat – dicht gefolgt von Helen Bukater.

Die blonde Heilerin blieb sichtlich verwundert am Zimmereingang stehen. Es war Ginny, die begann zu sprechen. Sie sah ebenso müde aus, wie der Lockenschopf sich fühlte.

„Ich war so frei sie einfach rauf zu bringen", sagte der Rotschopf.

Mione stand langsam auf und hieß Bukater ohne große Worte und Gesten willkommen. „Schön, dass du so schnell gekommen bist Helen", flüsterte sie.

Die Heilerin nickte und trat einen Schritt näher. „Das ist Draco Malfoy", sagte sie dann.

Hermione nickte und wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. „Er ist unser Verbündeter."

„Unser Verbündeter?", fragte die Blonde vorsichtig und misstrauisch.

Ron und auch Ginny nickten.

„Helen, ich erkläre dir gerne alles in Ausführlichkeit. Jedoch später, denn uns läuft die Zeit davon", sprach Mione weiter und trat auf die Medihexe zu. Der Lappen baumelte dabei in ihrer Hand und tropfte unbeachtet auf den Boden.

Bukater warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den schwitzenden Blonden, der hier und jetzt ein leises Röcheln – gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Stöhnen – verlauten ließ.

Wieder musste sie gegen den Drang ankämpfen zurück zum Bett zu treten und etwas zu tun. Was auch immer. Plötzlich fühlte es sich sogar noch schlimmer an und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihre Stellung in den vergangenen 12 Stunden nur sehr selten verlassen hatte.

Sie sah ihn an und sie Gedanken überschlugen sich. Der Pakt, ihre Flucht, ihr Traum… Und ihre dümmliche Aussage an seine Mutter.

Was wenn er es nicht schaffte? Was würden sie dann tun? Seinen toten Körper ausliefern?

Doch was wenn er es schaffte? Jedoch gerade rechtzeitig, um ausgeliefert zu werden?

So oder so war es ihre Schuld. Denn sie war nicht achtsam gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte sie übersehen. Ganz sicher…

„Er hat bereits seit Stunden hohes Fieber. Wir haben ihm verschiedene Tränke und auch Medikamente verabreicht, aber es lässt sich nicht senken", hörte sie Ginny wispern.

Mit einem Nicken trat Bukater an das Bett und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. „Wie hoch ist seine Temperatur?"

„Momentan über 42 Grad Celsius. Er halluziniert und ist nicht ansprechbar", antwortete Mione routiniert.

Sie war erstaunt über sich selbst, denn die Welle der Müdigkeit und Ermattung, die plötzlich über sie hereinbrach, war immens.

„Wann war er das letzte Mal wirklich ansprechbar?"

Der Lockenschopf zögerte. „Heute Morgen. Da zeigten sich jedoch schon die ersten Anzeichen eines Deliriums."

Sie hätte bereits dort handeln sollen…

Bukater nickte und öffnete die Lider des Blonden, um seine Augen zu begutachten.

Die Medihexe stockte in jeder Bewegung und Mione zog schneidend die Luft ein. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie die unverkennbare Corona entdeckt, die mittlerweile fast das erste Vierteil von Malfoys eisgrauen Iriden einnahm.

„Das wollte ich gerade sagen", murmelte sie unbehaglich.

Das hatte sie tatsächlich vorgehabt. Nur wann?

Helen nickte sichtlich benommen. „Wann?"

Einen Moment war sie verwirrt und wollte ein peinlich berührtes ‚Eigentlich bevor du es selber siehst' einwerfen. Bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass es Helen nicht um die Infektion an sich ging, sondern vielmehr darum, _wann_ der Blonde sich infiziert hatte.

„Vor über einem Monat… mittlerweile fast zwei. Allerdings verabreichen wir ihm seit dem dritten Tag einen Banntrank, der das Voranschreiten der Wandlung stark verlangsamt", antwortete sie brüchig.

„Bei Merlin", hauchte die Heilerin, ließ von Malfoys Lid ab und trat einen Schritt vom Bett zurück. „Damit ist er wahrscheinlich bereits in Phase drei eingetreten."

Der Lockenschopf leckte sich über die Lippen und die Medihexe trat wieder hektisch vor. „Hermione, bring mir kalte Wickel, einen Neutralisationstrank, Vitamine und Flüssigkeit. Jede Menge Vitamine und Flüssigkeit."

Mione hob irritiert den Kopf. „Was?"

Bukater sah nicht auf, schlug die Decke komplett zurück und begann Malfoy aufzurichten. „Du hast mich gehört. Ronald, helfen Sie mir ihn ins Bad zu bringen. Und zeigen Sie mir, wo es ist."

„Aber Helen, ein Neutralisationstrank würde jegliche Tränke und Medikamente, die verabreicht wurden, neutralisieren", flüsterte Mione.

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich müder denn je und verfluchte ihren Kopf dafür, dass sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr auf ihn verlassen konnte.

Die Medihexe sah sie nicht an, hievte den Blonden aus dem verschwitzen Bett und trug ihn mit Ron zur Tür. „Ganz genau, meine Liebe. Genau darum geht es."

Der Lockenschopf runzelte die Stirn, während der Blonde die markierten und wässrigen Augen aufriss.

„Grangeeeeer", grunzte er und sah sie aus glasigen Augen an. Sie musste erneut stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, nach ihm zu greifen und irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen.

„Ginevra, würden Sie das Bett frisch beziehen?", fragte Bukater, als sie Malfoy mit einem verblüfften aber gehorchendem Ron durch die Tür bugsierte.

Ginny nickte und verließ direkt nach ihr den Raum. Und schließlich tat Mione es ihr wie in Trance gleich.

Gegen zwei Uhr Mittags wagte es Hermione Malfoys Zimmer zu verlassen und mit hängenden Schultern, aber gleichzeitig auch entsetzlich erleichtert, hinab ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Die Müdigkeit war so herrschend geworden, dass sie einen Aufputschtrank genommen hatte. Denn eines stand fest: Sie konnte und würde hier und jetzt nicht schlafen.

Helen folgte ihr langsam.

„Darauf wäre ich niemals gekommen", gestand sie, als sie neben der Älteren vor dem Kamin zum Stehen kam.

Vor rund einer Stunde, im ersten Moment der Ruhe, hatte Bukater sie endlich aufgeklärt. Nachdem sie Malfoys Temperatur im eiskalten Badewasser gesenkt, ihn in frischen Kleidern und frischen Bettbezügen gebettet und ihm Unmengen von Vitaminen und Flüssigkeit eingeflösst hatten.

Direkt nachdem der Blonde in den tiefen Schlaf fiel, in dem er sich noch jetzt befand. Das Fieber war seit Bukaters Einschreiten stetig gesunken und befand sich mittlerweile wieder auf einem erträglichen Wert von 37.8 Grad Celsius.

Merlin, sie hatte ihn fast umgebracht…

So sehr sie am Anfang mit sich gerungen hatte Helen um Hilfe zu bitten oder nicht, war sie nun froh, dass sie es letztendlich getan hatte. Denn es gab soviel mehr, als nur gewöhnlichen Sinn und sie verurteilte sich dafür, dass sie nicht selber und viel früher darauf gekommen war.

Die Zeit der reinen Infektion war vorbei. Malfoy hatte die ersten beiden Phasen der Wandlung wahrscheinlich bereits überstanden und der Virus war nun kein solcher mehr, sondern vielmehr Teil seines neuen Körpers. Jetzt fand die finale Umpolung statt, die Phase in der der Wirt weder Mensch, noch Lamia war…

„Es war ein Zufall, Hermione", erwiderte Bukater, „ich hätte auch falsch liegen können."

Mione nickte schwach und blickte in die Flammen. „Er ist entsetzlich wichtig, Helen. Wir dürfen ihn noch nicht verlieren."

Sie hatte die Zeichen falsch gedeutet. Hatte ihn fast mit ihren Cocktails und Mitteln umgebracht, weil sein unbekannter Körper sich mit einer Überreaktion gegen diese wehrte. Malfoy war kein Mensch mehr, auch wenn er noch wie ein solcher aussah.

Der Gedanke fühlte sich komisch an. Endgültig…

Nicht dass es sie überraschen sollte. Doch scheinbar tat es das doch… was natürlich an ihrem schlechten Gewissen liegen konnte.

Ihre Worte waren nicht blindlings dahergesagt. Sie waren nicht bedeutungslos: Sie brauchten ihn. Heute war ihr zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden, dass sie ihn wirklich verlieren konnten… und würden… früher oder später…

Und sie fragte sich, ob das wirklich jedem hier bewusst war. Harry, der stetig mehr auf Malfoys Meinungen und Hinweise gab. Ron, der wieder in den Erinnerungen an besseren Zeiten aufging. Ginny, die es liebte den Blonden auf der einen Seite zu reizen und doch das Unmögliche zu versuchen: Den Menschen in ihm zu finden. Und sie selber, die sich darin verlor diesen Virus zu bekämpfen, der sich eigentlich nicht bekämpfen ließ…

Wahrscheinlich sollte sie weniger Elan und Kraft in diese Sache setzen. Sich auf den Krieg konzentrieren, der auch weitergehen würde, wenn das „Forschungsobjekt" starb…

Das „Forschungsobjekt"…. Sie wusste, dass man einen Menschen nicht als ein solches sehen sollte. Doch irgendetwas in ihr wehrte sich, ihn wirklich und voll und ganz als Menschen zu sehen.

Bukater nickte und riss sie aus den Gedanken. „Er hat es fürs Erste überstanden. Jetzt können wir ihn wirklich nur stark halten und abwarten. Wahrscheinlich ist das was noch kommt aber schlimmer als alles, was wir bisher verzeichnen können."

Mione seufzte… aus Erleichterung? Und Ginny sprang hinter ihnen die Stufen hinab.

„Er hat gerade selbstständig etwas getrunken", sagte sie strahlend, „dann ist er jedoch sofort wieder eingeschlafen."

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Sagen Sie Harry aber, dass er wenigstens noch bis zum Abend warten soll, bevor er den Jungen mit Fragen bombardiert", gab Helen zurück.

Ginny lächelte. „Schon passiert. Möchtet ihr auch etwas Tee?"

„Gerne", antworteten die beiden Frauen wie aus einem Mund.

„Also Hermione. Du wolltest mir alles erklären", sagte die Medihexe schließlich.

Der Lockenschopf stimmte schwach zu, auch wenn sie gerade keine Lust hatte irgendetwas zu erklären. „Ich konnte es nicht erzählen. Auch wenn ich oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe."

Bukater nickte. „Das verstehe ich. Das Ganze ist ein riesiges Komplott, nicht? Die Verurteilung, die Inhaftierung…"

„Genau. Um seine Informationen nicht zu gefährden. Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass er übergelaufen ist-" Sie stockte und Ginny reichte ihr und Helen zwei dampfende Tassen Tee.

Dann verschwand der Rotschopf wieder in der Küche.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Helen leise lachend, „das erklärt dein enormes Interesse an den Lamia-Fällen."

Mione stimmte schwach mit ein. Und gekünstelt. Aber, es erschien ihr richtig zu lachen. Warum auch immer…

Einen Moment blickte sie schweigend in ihre Tasse und die Medihexe tat es ihr gleich.

„Es war ein beabsichtigter Kuss. Ein Biss durch die Unterlippe", sagte sie dann.

Helen sah erstaunt auf. „Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich."

„Ich habe ihn wenige Stunden nach der Infektion untersucht. Er hatte nicht einmal blaue Flecken", sagte sie und pustete in die dampfende und heiße Brühe, die ihre Hände wärmte.

Ihr Gegenüber zog schneidend die Luft ein.

Einen Moment zögerte sie, dann trat sie herüber zur Kommode, auf denen die zwei Bücher lagen, die sie in den letzten Tagen intensiv studiert hatte. Sie griff nach dem Obersten und schlug eine gekennzeichnete Seite auf.

„Bei meinen Nachforschungen bin ich in Wolperts _Blutsbrüder_ und in Sparks _Geschöpfe der Nacht_ auf einen Ritus gestoßen. In beiden Bänden wird er sehr ähnlich beschrieben. Wolperts nennt ihn den _Ritus der Befruchtung_. Sparks nennt ihn passend den _dunklen Kuss_. In beiden Werken vereinigen sich der Lamia und sein Gefährte durch gezielt gesetzte Bisse. Durch diese wird das Blut vermischt, und der Auserwählte wird wissentlich infiziert."

Bukater nickte.

Mione tat es ihr gleich und zog Sparks Werk unter dem Stapel hervor. „Sparks beschreibt genau dasselbe Vorgehen, wie es mir Malfoy schilderte. Ein gezielter Biss durch die Unterlippen beider Beteiligter."

„Hermione", wisperte jemand neben ihr und der Lockenschopf schreckte hektisch hoch.

„Ja", krächzte sie und sah sich einen Moment benommen im Zimmer um.

Vor ihr lag nach wie vor noch Malfoy und schlief… und sie hielt seine Hand…

Erschrocken und hastig löste sie den losen Griff und richtete sich komplett auf.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen", murmelte sie und strich sich verlegen und ertappt zugleich die Haare hinter die Ohren.

Helen stand lächelnd neben ihr.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich seine Hand gehalten habe", sagte sie leise und wahrscheinlich unnötiger Weise. Dennoch sprudelte es ihr unaufhaltsam aus ihr heraus. „Das muss ein Schlafreflex gewesen sein."

Die Ältere nickte schwach. „Du machst dir Vorwürfe und das solltest du nicht."

„Das ist es nicht", flüsterte sie und sah ihn an.

Helen schwieg und Mione runzelte die Stirn. Doch was war es dann?

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", sagte sie also und rieb sich gähnend über die Augen.

Sein Schweiß klebte immer noch an ihrer Hand. Und wahrscheinlich auch überall sonst an ihr – denn sie hatte seit Stunden nicht mehr geduscht.

„Leg dich etwas hin", sagte Bukater und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle etwas abseits vom Bett fallen.

Mione blickte unsicher zwischen der Heilerin und dem Blonden, der nun friedlich schlief, hin und her.

Ein Seufzen.

Eigentlich wollte sie nicht schlafen…

Doch Helen hatte eindeutig recht. Sie brauchte Schlaf und sie wurde hier wahrhaftig nicht mehr gebraucht. Und mit etwas Schlaf konnte sie sicherlich auch wieder klarer denken.

Widerwillig stand sie also auf und verließ sehr langsam das Zimmer.

-v-

Als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete, waren sie verdammt trocken und seine Lider extrem schwer. Das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die halb geschlossenen Vorhänge seines Zimmers fiel, tat zudem entsetzlich weh.

„Guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy", ertönte es neben ihm und er zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch – was sich schwieriger und anstrengender gestaltete als sonst.

„Helen Bukater?", fragte er benommen. Seine Stimme klang merkwürdig fremd. Tiefer und viel rauer als sonst.

Die Medihexe und Muggelfreundin richtete sich langsam und lächelnd auf. In ihrer Hand befand sich dasselbe Schundbuch, an dem Granger ständig hing.

„Keine Andere", sagte Bukater, legte das Buch auf dem Tisch neben dem Stuhl ab und trat näher an sein Bett.

Draco schluckte schwer und schmerzhaft. Sein Rachen fühlte sich wund und roh an.

„Was ist passiert?", hauchte er und versuchte sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen - was kaum möglich war, weil sie vollkommen verkrustet an seiner Stirn klebten. „Merlin", krähte er und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Bukater reichte ihm grinsend ein Glas Wasser. „Trinken Sie das."

„Was ist das?", fragte er vorsichtshalber.

In seiner Zeit hier hatte er gelernt, dass hier nicht immer alles das war, wonach es aussah. Fragen war also zu einer notwendigen Angewohnheit geworden – auch wenn er das Meiste dennoch ohne zu Zögern zu sich nahm.

Was war bloß aus ihm geworden? Er war zum Spielball von einem Haufen Halbblütern und Muggelfreunden geworden. Aber, es war immerhin seine Wahl gewesen.

„Wasser", gab sie schmunzelnd zurück.

Draco nickte und nahm das Gefäß mit erschreckend schweren Händen entgegen. Das kühle Nass fühlte sich besser auf seiner schmerzenden Kehle an, als alles, was er bisher gespürt hatte.

Seufzend leerte er das Glas in kleinen, vorsichtigen Schlücken und lehnte sich dann langsam zurück in die unangenehm verschwitzen Kissen.

„Sie können gleich eine lauwarme Dusche nehmen und auf das Sofa umziehen, wenn Sie möchten, Draco", sagte Bukater.

Einen Moment irritierte es ihn, dass sie ihn einfach beim Vornamen nannte. Doch er entschloss sich es zu ignorieren.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er erneut und wog ab, ob er noch einen Moment im Klammen liegen bleiben sollte oder nicht.

„Sie hatten Fieber. Hohes Fieber", sagte die Heilerin und ließ sich zu ihm auf die äußerste Bettkante sinken.

Ja, er erinnerte sich milde… an bunte Farben, an Dobby, Voldemort und seine Mutter, die weinend neben seinem Bett saß. Neben diesem Bett…

Er bezweifelte stark, dass es sich dabei um eine Erinnerung handelte.

„Und was tun Sie hier?", fragte er schroff.

„Auf Sie achten, während die Anderen eine ganze Mütze Schlaf nachholen", sagte sie. „Sie haben uns ganz schön auf Trapp gehalten."

Draco richtete sich wieder auf und schlug die Decke so kraftvoll, wie nur irgendwie möglich zurück. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr das Unterhemd und die Shorts trug, die er am Abend angezogen hatte.

Dann dämmerte es ihm…

Er leckte sich langsam über die spröden und gerissenen Lippen. „Wie lange war ich nicht ansprechbar?"

„Drei Tage", sagte Bukater.

„Verdammt", fluchte er, kletterte so schnell es ihm in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand möglich war aus dem Bett und machte sich daran in das Badezimmer zu schleichen.

Seine Beine fühlten sich so fremd an, wie der Rest seiner viel zu schweren Gliedmaßen. Er hasste Fieber. Es ließ einen so erbärmlich und kraftlos zurück.

Langsamen Schrittes tapste er den Flur entlang. Es war ungewöhnlich still. Sein Blick streifte Potters und Ginevras Zimmer. Soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte Potter etwas von ihm gewollt, als sein Kopf sich „nur" wie eingeschnürt angefühlt hatte. Später war er dann wattiert gewesen und im Anschluss war alles unscharf und zu unklar, um sich daran erinnern zu können.

Obwohl auch Dobbys Anliegen dringend gewesen war. Denn er wollte ihn auf seinem Weg in die Hölle begleiten, wo er von nun an die Hauselfen bedienen sollte. In einem Kissenbezug gekleidet. Eine bedenkliche Vorstellung. Insofern sich nicht vielleicht auch ansehnliche Frauen dort vorfanden, die ebenfalls Buße tun mussten.

Ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

„Sie sollten es heute langsam angehen lassen", sagte Bukater hinter ihm.

So als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Nun ja… Offensichtlich bezog sich ihr Einwand jedoch - ihrem Blick, welcher auf Potters Schlafzimmertür lag nach – auf seinen ersten Gedanken.

Nicht dass ihm wirklich nach _anderen Dingen_ zumute war. Er fühlte sich nach wie vor entsetzlich ausgedörrt. Sein Körper würde ihm momentan jeglichen zusätzlichen Flüssigkeitsverlust ganz sicher enorm übel nehmen.

Draco stützte sich leise knurrend an der Wand ab und blieb neben dem Durchgang zum Bad stehen. Seine Shorts baumelten viel zu sehr auf seinen Hüften, doch er wagte nicht von der Wand abzulassen, um sie hoch zu ziehen.

„Ich wollte duschen", sagte er schließlich und blickte die Hexe neben sich fragend an.

Ähnlich wie Granger schien sie ihn auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen.

Granger…

Mit dem Gedanken an den kleinen Wischmopp kam eine blasse Erinnerung zurück. Sie über ihm… stark gerötet…

Stark gerötet?

Ein schlechter Gedanke. Vor allem nicht, da er auch ihre Brüste beinhaltete. Was zur Hölle?

Er holte tief Luft und besann sich zur Ruhe. Grangers Brüste und sie über ihm mussten nicht unbedingt etwas Bedenkliches bedeuten. Vor allem nicht, wenn man sich schlichtweg weigerte genauer darüber nachzudenken.

Also fragte er sich lieber noch einmal, was Bukater hier überhaupt hier zu suchen hatte. Er wurde vom Top-Secret-Objekt zunehmend zur Vorzeigenummer.

„Was genau tun Sie noch einmal hier, Miss Bukater? Es ist mir entfallen", zischte er also und versuchte doch mit der rechten Hand seine Shorts wieder etwas hochzuziehen.

Die ältere Hexe lächelte schwach. „Ihnen das Leben retten, Mister Malfoy."

Draco lachte leise und bitter, bevor er sich wieder von der Wand abstieß. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie bescheiden Sie doch sind."

Bukater lächelte immer noch, als er im Bad verschwand. „Und ich, wie kühl Sie doch trotz allem sein können."

Er hielt irritiert inne. „Trotz allem?", sagte er dann.

Trotz allem…

Seine Tage auf dieser Erde waren gezählt und er tristere sein Dasein in diesem stinkenden Haus… mit diesen stinkenden Menschen. Er sah Granger besorgt über sich… und Weasley an seinem Bettende, wie sie ihm die Beine mit kalten Wickeln bestückte.

Doch er sah auch all die schreienden Kinder und Frauen, die versuchten ihn um ihr Leben anzubetteln. Ja, er war unterkühlt. Und er hatte allen Grund dazu.

Also trat er erneut einen Schritt vor. Er hoffte, es waren keine weiteren Worte notwendig.

„Malfoy", ertönte es vom Flur und Draco zuckte zusammen.

Granger trat mit zerzaustem Haar und besorgter Miene in sein Sichtfeld. Genauso, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Nur weniger farbenprächtig.

Draco grinste schwach. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Gryffindor."

Und der kleine Wischmopp, der ihn in seinen Fieberträumen durch die Hölle begleitet hatte, blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn einen Moment glatt irritiert an. Dann umspielte ein schwaches Lächeln ihre Lippen.

„Du lebst", sagte sie und wandte sich wieder ab.

Draco blieb immer noch grinsend zurück. Und es war richtig so, denn Granger gehörte ebensowenig in seine Hölle, wie er in ihre farbenfrohe Welt. Die, die sie vielleicht irgendwann erleben würde. Wenn nicht in diesem Gott verdammten Leben, dann vielleicht im nächsten.

Nicht, dass es von Belang wäre.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Bukater, schloss er die Tür. Und zu ihrem und seinem Glück, schwieg die Heilerin…

_

* * *

_

Okay, ich habe mich verspätet. Schuld war ein entsetzlich dummer betalese Zwischenfall. Denn ich Dummnase habe Ashe noch einmal das 18. Kapitel gegenlesen lassen. *schäm* Noch einmal sorry an Nadja und daher ein doppeltes DANKE fürs Betalesen. Natürlich auch Danke an alle Leser und vor allem Reviewer… Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich ohne euch machen würde… :)

_Und ja… Es geht nach wie vor etwas langsamer von Statten. Ich kann euch aber versichern, dass ich das FF-Schreiben so schnell nicht aufgeben werde. Ich komme im Moment halt einfach nur nicht wirklich oft zum Schreiben. Und ohne Schreiben gibt's halt auch nichts zum Updaten… ;) Ich erwähne das an dieser Stelle noch einmal, weil ich eine nette aber besorgte PM diesbezüglich erhalten habe…_

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Mir geht es gut, ich bin halt nur entsetzlich im Stress… ;) Und wie geht es dir so? Und die FF ist klasse. Habe auch schon einige Chapter gelesen, aber so selten wie ich zum Schreiben komme, komme ich im Moment leider auch zum Lesen… *grummel*_

_Anna: Na, wie du siehst ist er *noch nicht* tot… ;) *tragischeslol* Was für eine Aussage…_


	21. Chapter 20: Just think about it

**20. **Just think about it…

Draco lag genervt, und in einer viel zu dicken Decke eingewickelt, auf dem Sofa im Wohnraum und starrte bewegungslos und stockstarr ins Feuer.

Ginevra, die ihn vor wenigen Minuten unter seinem Protest in diese eingewickelt hatte, saß schräg neben ihm in einem der Sessel und las. Das Feuer prasselte leise vor sich hin, Potter – der scheinbar ganz dringend noch die eine oder andere Sache zu seinem Hocruxe-Verdacht besprechen wollte - schlich ab und an durch den Raum und Finnigan und Weasley spielten hinter ihnen stumm Schach.

Niemand hier benahm sich wie sonst… Jedenfalls soweit er es einschätzen konnte, denn er war ja erst seit ein paar Wochen hier. Und er war bisher der Eindringling gewesen. Jetzt schien er, aufgrund der Tatsache dass wohl nun wirklich jeder seinen fiebrigen, nackten Arsch gesehen hatte, dazuzugehören.

Diese Sippe schien ein bedenkliches Aufnahmeritual zu haben.

Seufzend starrte er auf die dämliche Katze, die sich zum tausendsten Mal über die Rückenlehne in die Lücke quetschte, die zwischen seinen Füßen und der Sofalehne bestand. Er hob müde die Augenbraue, entschied sich aber dazu, das blöde Vieh einfach gewähren zu lassen.

Denn wenn er sie verscheuchen würde, könnte die Decke verrutschen. Dann würde Ginevra wahrscheinlich wieder anfangen an dieser rumzuzupfen und ihren Bruder dazu verdonnern ihm noch mehr Tee aus der Küche zu holen. Tee den Draco nicht trinken wollte, denn wenn er mehr trank, musste er wieder auf die Toilette.

Und wenn er sich bewegte um diese aufzusuchen, würden ihn wieder alle anstarren und mit den Blicken verfolgen. Wahrscheinlich würde das weibliche Wiesel ihn wieder unnötig darauf hinweisen „es langsam angehen zu lassen", was Granger aus ihrem kleinen Labor hervorlocken könnte, in dem sie sich seit gestern Mittag verkrochen hatte.

Sie würde wieder einen unsicheren und prüfenden Blick auf ihn werfen, mehrmals hintereinander seine Temperatur messen und dann sagen, dass er mehr Trinken sollte…

Nein… Er würde sich nicht bewegen…

Dummerweise seufzte er, was Ginny dazu brachte ihn anzusehen. Verdammt, hatte er sie gerade Ginny genannt?

Gut, wenigstens hatte er es nicht ausgesprochen.

„Brauchst du irgendetwas?", flüsterte sie und blickte von ihrem Buch auf.

Soweit er es sehen konnte, war es das Buch, das auch Granger ständig las.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sich tiefer ins Sofa sinken und schloss die Augen.

Das weibliche Wiesel lachte und er runzelte mit geschlossenen Augen die Stirn.

„Was?", fragte er schneidend.

„Du siehst verdammt friedlich aus, für den bösen Jungen, der du doch eigentlich bist", sagte sie leise und Draco musste grinsen.

„Äußerlichkeiten können trügen, Weasley", gab er zurück.

Seine Zunge fühlte sich immer noch entsetzlich schwer an. Und das obwohl er sich heute sehr viel besser fühlte, als gestern.

„Er ist vielmehr der tragische Held, Ginny", warf Wiesel ein und Draco öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Schön zitiert", erwiderte er so herablassend wie möglich und verzichtete darauf, sich aufzurichten.

Jedoch öffnete er die Augen. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem der Katze, die ihren Kopf auf seinen Füßen gebettet hatte.

Ginevra lachte und blickte zwischen ihm und ihrem nichtsnutzen Bruder hin und her. Dann folgte ihr Blick scheinbar Dracos und sie lächelte, als sie das kleine Fellknäul entdeckte, dass sich gerade wohlig schnurrend auf den Rücken drehte.

Draco hingegen verdrehte genervt die Augen und starrte erneut ins Feuer.

„Er mag dich. Er hat die ganze Zeit über in deinem Zimmer geschlafen. Streckenweise sogar in deinem Bett", sagte Ginevra leise.

Der Blonde sah sie an und lachte laut und heiser. „Dein Bruder oder der Kater?"

Der Rotschopf lachte überraschenderweise ebenfalls. Allerdings schnaubte Wiesel mehr als nur wütend auf.

„Ich wünschte, Mione hätte dich tatsächlich ausversehen umgebracht, du überheblicher Scheißkerl. Du hättest es verdient", spie er, richtete sich hektisch auf und sprang polternd die Treppen rauf.

Alle Blicke folgten ihm fassungslos und Draco richtete sich langsam auf. Die Decke rutschte auf seinen Schoß und der Kater sprang vorwurfsvoll maunzend auf den Boden. Mit erhobenem Schwanz und durchgedrücktem Rücken tänzelte er um das Sofa herum und verschwand hinter diesem in der Weite des Raums.

Der Blonde blickte fragend rüber zum Rotschopf, der sich nun mit leicht geröteten Wangen auf das Buch stützte.

„Wie meinte er das?", fragte er schneidend. „Ich dachte, es war der Virus?"

Ginevra nickte, doch Finnigan kam ihm mehr oder weniger zur Hilfe.

„Das war ein scheiß Versehen, das sagte selbst Bukater. Sie konnte es nicht wissen."

Draco sah ihn forschend an. „Was konnte sie nicht wissen?"

Ein Seufzen, das von der jungen Weasley kam. „Sie hätte die Medikamente vorsichtshalber absetzten müssen, als du die Phase der körperlichen Gegenwehr hinter dir gelassen hast. Allerdings waren da einige Dinge, die sie nicht bedacht hat. Es war ganz sicher nicht ihre Absicht dir zu schaden."

„War es nicht", ertönte es vom Treppenabsatz.

Der ehemalige Slytherin wandte sich grinsend zu ihr um und sah sie strafend und spottend zugleich an. „Noch etwas, was du mir nicht sagen wolltest? Mal abgesehen davon, dass du meiner Mutter fast Zündstoff für eine weitere Anhörung gegeben, und mich zusätzlich fast umgebracht hast?"

Er hatte gestern fast den ganzen Tag mit dem alten Weasley über einer albernen Liste gesessen, in der er so etwas wie ein schriftliches Geständnis über die Dinge auflisten musste, die er verbrochen hatte. Und die Menschen, die er mehr oder weniger auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Was gab es auch Schöneres, als in solchen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen?

Granger zog die Lippen schmal und trat wieder die Treppen hinauf.

Oh ha…

Da mochte wohl jemand den Gedanken nicht, zu versagen.

Somit würde Draco ihr ganz sicher noch die eine oder andere, wertvolle Lektion mit auf ihren weiteren Weg geben. Und dieser war sicher steinig. Im Grunde konnte sie ihm also dankbar sein.

Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich wieder zurückdrehte und ins Sofa sinken ließ.

Ginevra sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, sagte aber nichts.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass sie deinem hässlichen Arsch ein wenig Zeit verschafft hat", zischte Finnigan und als er aufsah, sah er dass der Ire direkt am Sofa stand.

„Seamus, lass ihn. Er ist müde und erschöpft", schien das weibliche Wiesel zu seiner Verteidigung einzuwerfen.

„Er ist ein Malfoy", knurrte Finnigan und stieß sich dann vom Sofa ab, um ebenfalls die Stufen hinauf zu springen.

Draco lachte heiser und blickte wieder ins Feuer. „Was seid ihr alle empfindlich."

Ginevra lachte bitter. „Nicht jeder kann so ein emotionaler Trampel sein wie du."

Er sah sie an und leckte sich langsam über die Lippen. „So bin ich nun einmal. Und weißt du was: Er hat recht. In jeder anderen Situation wäre ich jetzt rasend, weil sie unwissend an mir herumgedoktert hat und mir damit fast die letzte Stätte geschaufelt hätte. Doch es ist mir egal. Ich werde eh sterben…" Damit blickte er zurück in die Flammen.

Jedes Wort war erschreckenderweise wahr.

Im Grunde hätte er ausrasten müssen. Vielleicht hätte er sogar ihre Aufmerksamkeit genießen müssen, jetzt wo er erschöpft war und auch noch umsorgt wurde. Doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen fühlte sich jede untätige Sekunde wie ein Haufen ganzer unnützer Jahre an, die durch seine sterbenden Finger wie Sand rieselten.

Und er sah jedem einzelnen Korn, welches so viele Möglichkeiten bot, hilf- und tatenlos zu.

„Ihr ist es aber nicht egal, Malfoy. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe", sagte der Rotschopf leise.

Ein spöttisches Lachen entwischte ihm, als er sie ansah. „Ja und? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Zu ihr hochgehen und ihr das zartbesaitete Selchen streicheln, weil sie doch ihr _Bestes_ gegeben hat?"

Weasley sah ihn ernst an. „Ja, das wäre ein Anfang."

Er lachte nur noch lauter. Was dachte sie, wen sie hier vor sich hatte?

„Und weißt du warum?", fuhr die Irre im Sessel fort. „Weil sie ihr Bestes tut. Das tut sie immer. Und das bedeutet in diesem Fall nicht, dass sie für dich aus sechs Wochen sechs Monate macht oder dir jeden Tag so erträglich, wie nur irgendwie möglich."

Draco verstummte, als ihm die Wahrheit in ihren Worten bewusst wurde. Doch er entschied sich zu schweigen und seine Miene emotionslos zu halten.

Sollte er weniger von ihr erwarten, als dass sie ihr Bestes für die Informationen gab, die er ihnen zu bieten hatte?

Ginevra lachte und rutschte etwas vor. Ihre Hände zitterten. „Und weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? _Das Beste_ ist niemals genug für diese Frau", sie deutete nach oben, dort wo Granger sich gerade eben eindeutig befand. „Nicht, wenn am Ende immer noch der Tod steht."

Der Blonde rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich ab.

„Was glaubst du, warum sie alle diese Bücher durchwühlt?", fragte das weibliche Wiesel spitz und hielt das Schundheftchen hoch, welches sich in ihren zitternden Händen befand.

Draco lachte. „Weil sie sich an den schönen, erotischen Szenen erheitert."

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund", spie Ginevra hervor.

Einen Moment wollte er ihr widersprechen, aber ihr angespannter Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Also ließ er sie weiterhin reden.

„Sie sucht nach einem Heilmittel. Sie würde es so niemals sagen, weil sie weiß, dass es keines gibt. Aber, insgeheim ist das das Einzige, mit dem sie sich zufrieden geben würde. Etwas, das dich rettet Malfoy. Und wenn du stirbst, sei es nach sechs, acht, zehn oder meinetwegen auch zwanzig Monaten, wird sie hier sitzen und sich selber dafür strafen, dass sie es nicht gefunden hat. Dieses Mittel, das es nicht gibt…"

Draco verstummte. Irgendwo in ihm rieselte etwas Steiniges hinab, was ein komisches Gefühl in seinem Bauch erzeugte.

Er schwieg.

„Wenn du dich also fragst, ob sie es verdient hat, ein wenig _gestreichelt_ zu werden, weil diese Sache für sie nicht beendet sein wird, wenn du unter der Erde oder an einer Kette hängst, dann ja Malfoy: Das hat sie." Mit einem Satz und vor Zorn funkelnden, blauen Augen, stand sie auf. „Das hat sie." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich in Bewegung und verließ den Raum.

Ließ ihn allein mit der schnurrenden Katze, der viel zu warmen Decke, dem prasselnden Feuer und einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch, welches er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, im Wohnraum zurück.

Und Draco verfluchte sie dafür. Denn so wie er vergessen hatte, wie sich dieses Gefühl wirklich anfühlte, so hatte er auch vergessen, wie man es gezielt verdrängte…

-v-

Mione stand in dieser Nacht noch bis zwei Uhr nachts vor einigen Blutwerttabellen und Erkenntnissen, die sie sich notiert hatte und sah sie sich immer wieder an.

Es war nicht so, dass sie sie nicht verstand. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Doch, sie war sich bereits einmal so entsetzlich sicher gewesen, was zu tun war und wie die Lage aussah. Wie sie sie deuten musste.

Und sie hatte falsch gelegen, was nicht noch einmal passieren sollte und durfte.

Mit einem Seufzen nahm sie noch einen großen Schluck Kaffee und starrte erneut auf die Tafel, die sie bis zu den Rändern zugekritzelt hatte. Ja, sie hatte wahrhaftig gekritzelt. Bis über den Rand, so dass sich die bunte Kreide, ebenfalls über den dünnen Holzrand verteilte.

Ihre Finger waren ebenso bunt und verschmiert, wie dieser.

„Übst du dich in Kreativität?"

Mione wirbelte hektisch herum und sah ihn überrascht und vielleicht auch etwas gehetzt an. Sie versuchte seit gestern ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nach dem Warum, brauchte sie sich gar nicht fragen.

„Arthur sagte, er wird diese Sache regeln können. Auch wenn deine Erklärung einen halben Tag zu spät bei der zuständigen Stelle ankam", erklärte sie leise.

Ein Nicken. „Das ist mir ebenfalls bereits bekannt."

Ja. Das war ihr nicht neu. Aber es war das Erste, was ihr in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie musste einfach reden, um nicht denken zu müssen. Sein Anblick ließ dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in ihr hochkommen. Und diese Mischung des Beigeschmacks, den diese und die Gewissheit, dass sie sich ganz bald noch viel hilfloser fühlen würde, war schier unerträglich.

Er trat in den Raum und blickte auf die Tafel.

„Das sind deine Werte", erklärte sie die dreispaltige Tabelle. „Das die eines gesunden Mannes deines Alters", damit deute sie auf die zweite Spalte. „Und das hier sind Werte vermeintlicher Lamia. Da sie aber nicht autorisiert wurden, vermute ich, sie sind nicht echt."

Sie trat von der Tafel zurück, den Blick immer noch auf die dritte und letzte Spalte gerichtet. Schließlich kam sie neben ihm zum Stehen und es war ein merkwürdig beruhigendes Gefühl.

Er sah bei weitem nicht mehr so schwach aus, wie er gestern ausgesehen hatte. In diesen ausgeleierten Shorts und dem verwaschenen Shirt, das an seinem beinahe schmächtig wirkenden Oberkörper geklebt hatte.

Heute wirkte er wieder alles andere, als schmächtig. Wenn auch nicht so kräftig, wie er vor einigen Tagen gewirkt hatte. Im Bad…

Ihre Wangen erröteten und sie versuchte ihn nicht zu offensichtlich zu mustern. Er trug eine ausgeleierte Trainingshose und einen ebenfalls ziemlich mitgenommen, grauen Stoffpullover.

Beides stammte von Seamus und Merlin, sie hatten Sex gehabt, während der Ire diese Hose trug. Er hatte sie dazu nicht einmal ausgezogen. Und alles was ihr gerade in den Sinn kommen wollte, war dass der Blonde soviel besser in dieser Hose aussah. Und die Frage, ob er wohl etwas darunter trug…

Mit einem Husten starrte sie angestrengt zurück zur Tafel.

„Das verstehst du?", fragte er leise.

„Was?", krächzte sie ertappt.

Malfoy sah sie kurz an. „Diese Aufzeichnungen."

„Oh", hauchte sie und nickte schließlich schwach. „Ja. Überwiegend. Die letzten Werte verstehe ich jedoch nicht."

Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Nach allem, was wir über die Lamia wissen, ergibt es keinen Sinn."

„Wir wissen aber nicht besonders viel", sagte er.

Sie nickte und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Dennoch ergibt es keinen Sinn."

Kurzes Schweigen trat ein.

„Warst du gut? An der Universität?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, doch er lachte, bevor sie antworten konnte.

„Was für eine alberne Frage. Natürlich warst du das. Du bist Hermione Granger." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und sie ließ die Tasse langsam sinken.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte es bedenken sollen. Dass du…", sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „…das du anders wirst. Dass ich dich nicht mehr wie einen Mensch sehen sollte."

Malfoy hielt inne und starrte an ihr vorbei an die Tafel. „Wahrscheinlich hättest du das von Anfang an nicht tun sollen."

Mione wusste, das er diese Aussage nicht auf das Hier und Jetzt und das Fakt seiner Infektion bezog. Er bezog es auf den Menschen, der er einmal gewesen war. Der Junge namens Malfoy… Der Todesser…

„Hattest du jemals andere Pläne? Etwas wie einen Plan B, falls dieser Krieg niemals ausgebrochen wäre?"

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und das Nein, das er nicht aussprach, lag schwer in der Luft. Also seufzte sie und blickte zu Boden.

„Ich habe geschummelt. In einem der letzten Tests, die ich schreiben durfte. Weil jeder so viel von mir erwartete und ich wusste, dass ich diese Erwartungen nicht erfüllen kann", sie sah ihn an und versuchte soviel Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht zu legen, wie nur irgendwie möglich. „Niemand ist unfehlbar, aber niemand ist wirklich so, wie es Andere von einem erwarten."

Schweigen und dennoch lag ein Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln. Jede stille Sekunde, die verging.

„Welch weise Worte, Granger. Vielleicht solltest du sie dir selber zuflüstern, wenn du wieder darüber grübelst, was du tun kannst und tun könntest", wisperte er und blickte zu Boden. „Jeder meiner Fehler hat unzählige Leben gekostet, Granger. Meines inklusive. Keiner deiner Fehler, kann es also schlimmer machen."

Sie lächelte bitter. Was sollte das werden?

So etwas wie ein Schuldbekenntnis? Ein Scherz? Tatsächlich so etwas wie Dankbarkeit oder Reue?

„Ich habe Ginnys Wutausbruch gehört. Spar es dir also", raunte sie.

Er lächelte ebenso bitter zurück. „Was nicht bedeutet, dass sie unrecht hat."

Mione starrte an die Tafel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könnte soviel mehr geben, als mein _Bestes_." Das Wort sprudelte wie ausgesprochenes Gift aus ihr heraus.

„Und ich könnte ein soviel _besserer Mensch_ sein, Granger."

Sie sah ihn an. Überrascht…

„Gib einfach weiterhin dein Bestes. Das ist mehr, als jemand wie ich von dir erwarten kann", flüsterte er und trat rückwärts durch den Türrahmen.

„Was soll das werden? Oder, wie genau soll ich das deuten?"

Er lachte. „Nicht als Danke", erwiderte er zwinkernd, „aber, du solltest wissen, dass das alles ist, was du von mir bekommen wirst."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und spürte, wie ihr Griff um die Tasse sich verkrampfte. Wer war dieser Mann, der dort vor ihr stand?

„Die Tatsache, dass es dir _egal_ ist, ändern nichts daran, dass es mir nicht egal sein kann", wiederholte sie seine Worte und brachte ihr kleines Gespräch auf den Punkt.

Malfoy verharrte wieder auf dem Fleck und sah sie amüsiert an.

Doch dieses Mal sprach sie, bevor er zu Wort kommen sollte. „Und ich weiß, dass die Tatsache, dass es mir nicht egal ist, es durchaus _schlimmer _macht."

Ein Nicken. „Es geht also nicht um mich, sondern um alle die, die du nicht retten konntest und kannst?"

Es war, als hätte er einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Zum Teil jedenfalls.

„Vielleicht", wisperte sie und starrte in ihre Tasse. „Vielleicht auch nicht."

Ein erneutes Lachen und er trat wieder vor. Mehr noch, er trat an sie heran, bis er fast gegen die Tasse stieß, die nun zwischen ihnen klemmte. Sie blickte entsetzt zu ihm hinauf. Ihre Kehle war entsetzlich trocken.

Er war eindeutig zu nah. Vielleicht sollte sie um Hilfe rufen?

„Oder geht es vielleicht doch um etwas ganz anderes?", fragte er rau und zynisch.

Und wenn sie sich nicht irrte sogar etwas erhitzt. Sie war sich jedoch nicht ganz sicher.

Mione wich irritiert einen Schritt zurück, als sein Atem sie streifte. Er roch nach Kamillentee, was sie verwirrte. Anhand des Blickes, mit dem er sie gerade ansah, hätte sie eher etwas Hochprozentiges vermutet.

„Auf was genau willst du hinaus?", flüsterte sie argwöhnisch und wartete regelrecht auf das spöttische Grinsen, wenn er entdecken würde, dass er sie erwischt hatte.

Nicht weil er recht hatte, sondern weil er sie mal wieder dazu gebracht hatte sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Um mich?"

Sie starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was zur Hölle willst du damit sagen?"

Er musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Vielleicht ist dir aufgefallen, wie viel Ähnlichkeit ich doch mit deinem tragischen Held habe", er sah sie direkt an und wurde noch nicht einmal rot, als er überheblich weitersprach. „Vielleicht ist dir aber auch nur mein tolles Haar aufgefallen. Nicht das es mich scheren würde. Die Gründe sind mir ebenfalls reichlich egal…"

Dann entwischte ihr ein heiseres Lachen. „Du meinst also, das alles beruht darauf, dass ich so wahnsinnig vernarrt in dich sein könnte?", fragte sie abschätzend und herablassend.

Er sah sie matt an, regte sich jedoch nicht.

„Sehr witzig, Malfoy."

Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte wieder an die Tafel. „Ich spaße nicht, Granger. Ich bin im Grunde ein verzweifelter Mann."

Ihr Herz machte einen merkwürdigen Hüpfer, als er so offen sprach. Seine Miene war eine einzige Maske und ein undeutbares Fragezeichen. Aber, scheinbar meinte er diese lächerliche Unterstellung ernst.

Und grundsätzlich würde sie ihm mit einem Hinweis wie arrogant und selbstverliebt diese Annahme und Aussage doch eigentlich war, jeglichen Wind aus den Segeln nehmen. Aber da stand er, sprach von Verzweiflung und sah dabei verdammt ernst und trotzig aus. Die absurde Situation, die sich hier bot, ließ ihr nicht die Zeit, genauer über seine verworrenen Worte nachzudenken.

Sie… und er… Das war lächerlich…

Und sie war kurz davor zu fragen, wie weit er tatsächlich über diese Sache… nachgedacht hatte.

Doch dann traf sie die Erkenntnis und sie trat hektisch vor. Binnen Sekunden presste sich ihre Kaffeetasse in seine Hüfte und ihre Hand gegen seine Stirn. Er sah sie vollkommen überrumpelt an.

Wieder streifte sein Atem ihr Gesicht und seine Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in ihre.

„Ich habe kein Fieber", zischte er und funkelte sie aus nächster Nähe beängstigend an.

Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange und sein Geruch schlug ihr stärker entgegen, den je. Er hatte geschwitzt und den ganzen Tag in ein und denselben Kleidungsstücken unter einer ziemlich dicken Decke und direkt vor dem Kamin verbracht.

Sie nickte fahrig. „Ja. Ich weiß."

Doch wenig belustigend konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, zurück zu treten. Stattdessen starrte sie ihn einfach an und verlor sich einen Moment in dem ungewohnten Gefühl seiner Haut unter ihrer Handfläche.

Ein Gefühl, welches eigentlich ganz und gar nicht unbekannt war.

Als sie sich dazu brachte zurück zu weichen, war seine Stirn voller grüner und blauer Kreide. Und sicher hätte sie geschmunzelt, wenn die Situation nicht so absurd und bedrückend gewesen wäre.

„Vielleicht solltest du dennoch ins Bett gehen und dich ausruhen. Helen möchte uns morgen früh sehen. Und Arthur wollte noch einmal mit dir sprechen… und auch Harry.." Sie sah ihn lange an. „Es wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Er wich zurück und sah fast etwas verwirrt aus. „Ja", sagte er dann und starrte fahrig an die Tafel. „Und du solltest dieses komische Männchen da noch einmal überholen", zischte er und deutete auf den Körper, den sie neben die erste Tabelle gezeichnet hatte. „Es sieht aus wie ein Hund."

Mione sog schneidend die Luft ein. „Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr, du-", fluchte sie, doch als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, hatte er ihr bereits den Rücken zugedreht und war eindeutig auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Sie blieb zurück, betrachtete seinen Rücken, der sich unter dem Shirt verbarg, und umklammerte ihre Tasse…

-v-

Draco schloss leise fluchend die Zimmertür und lehnte sich fassungslos gegen das Holz. War das gerade wirklich passiert?

Hatte er Grangers Seele gestreichelt und seine dabei mit einem einzigen, unbedachten Satz komplett blank gezogen?

„Oh Merlin", fluchte er und starrte zum Fenster.

Er hatte gewusst, dass er in seinem momentanen Zustand in seinem Zimmer hätte bleiben sollen. Und sein momentaner Zustand war kläglich, übermüdet und vor allem merkwürdig geplagt und belastet.

Fluchend trat er einen Schritt vor und starrte zur Tür, die ihn zu verspotten schien. Warum hatte er Granger nicht gleich zu sich ins Bett geboten, damit sie das Bild ihres geröteten Selbst mit den wippenden Brüsten über ihm etwas auffrischen konnte?

Ein heiseres Lachen entwischte ihm, als er zum Bett trat und sich fassungslos rücklings in den weichen Stoff des frisch gemachten Bettes fallen ließ.

Merlin, er war ein verzweifelter Mann… und Verzweiflung schien bei ihm gerade keine Grenzen zu kennen.

Er schloss die Augen und befühlte seine Stirn. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch Fieber und es würde ihn in dieser Nacht dahin raffen…

Leider war seine Stirn bedenklich kühl.

Nicht einmal eine gebürtige Ausrede für dieses Dilemma gönnte man ihm.

Er öffnete die Augen und starrte… auf seine verschmierten Hände…

„Merlin", flüsterte er und richtete sich langsam wieder auf.

Und ein Blick in den Spiegel, der sich auf einer seiner Schranktüren befand, zeigte ihm, dass er sich gerade nicht nur lächerlich fühlte… Nein, er sah auch noch extrem lächerlich aus…

* * *

Vorschau:

„Verdammt, was tust du?", keuchte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht.

Potter atmete schneidend aus.

„Nichts", krähte Wiesel seltendämlich und richtete immer noch den elenden, überdimensional hellen Stab direkt auf sich Gesicht.

„Es ist heller als sonst. Nimm es verdammt nochmal aus meinem Gesicht", blaffte Draco. Seine Augen begangen eindeutig zu schmerzen.

„Deine Augen, Malfoy." Potter.

Endlich ließen die beiden Volltrottel die Stäbe sinken, so dass er sie wieder ansehen konnte. Allerdings starrten sie ihn an, als wäre er aus einer anderen Welt. Wiesel klammerte sich sogar mit einer Hand an Potters Unterarm.

„Was ist mit meinen Augen?", knurrte er.

_

* * *

_

Sorry, sorry, sorry für die lange Wartezeit und vielen, vielen Dank für eure Geduld. Das war ne echt miese Zeit… *lach* Daher also Danke für eure lieben Reviews, mit denen ihr mich echt unglaublich aufgebaut habt, und natürlich fürs Lesen. :)

_Mein spezieller Dank geht an Fränzi, die trotz persönlichem Stress die Betaarbeit für dieses Kapitel übernommen hat. Ich knutsch und singe auf dem Scheiterhaufen für dich, Süße… *knuddel*_

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Das ist lieb… :) Ich hab das alles, und euch, auch ziemlich vermisst. Und glaub mir, es ist ziemlich große Schei*e, wenn man schreiben will, aber irgendwie nicht kann… :/ Und ich bin an Carpe Noctem dran, denn die Story ist echt grandios. Von daher noch einmal danke für den Tip!_

_Anna: Nee, so schnell gebe ich nicht auf. Ich gebe zu, wenn man sich *Mission V* und „SYiH* anschaut, dann mag einem da böses in den Sinn kommen, wen ich mal aussetzte. Aber, das hatte nicht nur mit ner einfachen Blockade zu tun… Ja, ich bin also immer noch – mehr oder weniger – fleißig dabei… *lach* Und es freut mich,d ass du auch noch hier bist…_

_Zilla: Schön, dass du hierher gefunden hast… Und ja, das hoffe ich auch… ;)_

_Fränzi: Nix da Schande… *lach* Und du wirst immer meine Nervensäge Nummer 1 bleiben – wenn ich die deine sein darf… *hihi*_


	22. Chapter 21: The stranger

**21. **The stranger

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her: Sie und Malfoy, der in Felix' jugendlichem Körper steckte. Allerdings war Malfoys Haut selbst in dieser Form so rein, wie sie in seiner eigenen war.

Die Rötungen und kleinen Pusteln, die der junge Mann also ständig mit sich herumtrug, waren nicht vorhanden.

„Was genau wird Bukater also tun?", fragte er, als sie gemeinsam über die Station gingen.

Mione sah sich suchend um. „Ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen."

Sie hatten sich scheinbar einvernehmlich dazu entschlossen, ihr nächtliches Gespräch zu vergessen. Oder auch: Es nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

„Ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen", zischte der ehemals Blonde und sah sich fast schon etwas ehrfürchtig um.

Man sah ihm eindeutig an, wie sehr er es genoss, das Haus in den Highlands wieder einmal gebürtig verlassen zu können. Trotz allem, was ihm wahrscheinlich bevorstand.

„Helen ist eine erfahrene Heilerin", erklärte sie, als sie gerade an einer Szene vorbeischlenderten, in der ein Heiler gerade einem Kind eine Spritze gab. Malfoy wandte den Kopf ziemlich offensichtlich ab.

„Magst du darüber reden?", fragte sie, um irgendein Thema zu finden, was die unangenehme Stille, die seit gestern noch extremer zwischen ihnen vorherrschte, brechen konnte. Doch dann wurde sie sich die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte bewusst. „Ich meine im Bezug auf die Phobie."

Er lachte bitter, sprach jedoch nicht.

Doch Helen kam ihnen eh zuvor. Mit einem Lächeln trat sie auf sie zu und deutete ihnen an, ihr zu folgen.

„Sie sehen gut aus, Felix", schmunzelte sie.

Malfoy lächelte bitter.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", fragte die Heilerin also an Mione gewandt.

Diese nickte schwach. „Ich habe einige Werte mitgebracht, die du dir ansehen solltest. Sie sind wahrhaftig erstaunlich."

Helen blickte sie über die Schulter hinweg an. Und Malfoy runzelte ermahnend die Stirn.

„Erstaunlich im positiven Sinne", fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu.

„Ach ja?", fragte er schneidend.

Sie sah ihn ernst an. „Deine weißen Blutkörperchen agieren erstaunlich. Was zu dem Schnellheilungsschema der Lamia passen könnte… und zu den Gerüchten, dass sie niemals krank werden."

Helen öffnete eine der Türen und ließ sie nacheinander eintreten. Dann folgte sie ihnen und schloss die Tür.

„So", sagte sie Heilerin und legte die drei Klemmbretter, die sie getragen hatte, auf der Anrichte ab.

In der Mitte des Raumes war ein Untersuchungstisch und die Fenster waren beinahe muggelähnlich mit Rollläden verhangen.

„Wir sehen uns die Werte später an, ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, um ein paar Untersuchungen und Tests zu machen", Bukater sah Malfoy an, der schwach grinsend an der Trage in der Raummitte lehnte.

„Dafür sind wir hier, nicht?", spottete er dabei.

Die Heilerin nickte und trat vor. „Wann wird er sich zurückverwandeln?"

Mione trat vor und blickte auf ihre Uhr. Doch Malfoy kam ihr zuvor.

„In etwa 27 Minuten."

Helen nickte und sah Mione an. „Dann schauen wir uns erst einmal die Werte an. Würden Sie bitte hier warten und sich schon einmal entkleiden?", fragte sie dann an den Blonden gewandt.

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Also verlies die ehemalige Gryffindor gemeinsam mit der Heilerin das Zimmer.

Erst in den späten Abendstunden verließen sie das Hospital wieder und machten sich auf den Weg zurück in die Highlands. Und Malfoy wirkte zum einen entsetzlich still, zum anderen eindeutig etwas enttäuscht.

„Du bist nicht unser Gefangener. Du kannst das Haus jederzeit für einen kleinen Spaziergang oder ähnliches, verlassen", sagte sie also leise,

Sie wusste nicht ob es einfach eine reine Sache der Laune war, oder ob Helens streckenweise sicherlich ernüchternden Ausführungen Auslöser für die Stille waren. Vielleicht war er jedoch immer schon so still gewesen und sie hatte es niemals so bewusst wahrgenommen.

Laut Hellen befand sich Malfoy sehr wahrscheinlich in der vierten oder fünften Wandlungsphase. Die großen Schritte und Beschwerden standen also bevor und es war abzuwarten, wie genau sein Körper auf diese reagieren würde. Im Prinzip konnte momentan tatsächlich jeder Tag sein letzter sein. Plötzliche Überreaktionen, ein unnatürlicher Zuckerschock oder auch ein Zusammenbruch des unbekannten Immunsystems.

Hinzukommend hatte Malfoy während seiner Erkrankung weitere drei Kilogramm verloren – welche er jedoch auch laut Helen nicht mehr zunehmen würde. Er baute ab und wenn Mione ganz ehrlich war, sah man es ihm bei genauerem Hinsehen an. Seine Haut wirkte fahler als sonst und seit dem Fieber hatten sich Ringe unter seinen Augen gebildet, die bisher nicht wieder verschwunden waren.

Innerlich schien sein Körper aufzurüsten, doch äußerlich schien das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Er wandelte offensichtlich sehr nahe am Pfad zwischen Lamia und Mensch. Seine Pupillen hatten bereits auf Lichteinwirkung reagiert, wenn auch nicht so stark, wie es mit Sicherheit sehr bald der Fall sein würde.

Alles in Allem war sie enttäuscht. Darüber, dass er sich nicht doch immens und blendend erholt hatte. Dabei sollte es sie doch aufheitern, dass sie scheinbar nicht alleinig an seiner Schwäche schuld war.

Oder war sie es doch? Hatte genau sie seinen Zustand ausgelöst?

Etwas in ihr kämpfte bereits gegen den bloßen Gedanken an. Es war ihr kaum möglich, ihn zu fassen. Oder gar zuzulassen.

„Natürlich darf ich das, ihr habt einen Bannzauber gesprochen", sagte er bitter und trat ohne Umschweife an ihr vorbei, um sich schließlich zielstrebig auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen.

Mione runzelte die Stirn und trat neben ihn. „Ändert das etwas an der Thematik?"

Er lachte. „Natürlich. Ich kann nirgendwo hin, ohne wieder hier zu landen."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du wenigstens diese Möglichkeit nutzen kannst."

Er schwieg, bevor er sprach. „Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun."

Mione senkte den Blick. „Nein, das hat es nicht… aber, geht es hierbei wirklich um Vertrauen?"

Malfoy sah sie an und runzelte die Stirn. „Tut es das nicht?"

Sie zögerte und zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und richtete sich dann langsam wieder auf. Oder eher, er ging genau dies an, doch der an Wirkung verlierende Vielsafttrank machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Stöhnend fiel er zurück aufs Sofa, fasste sich an das verzerrte Gesicht, welches binnen Sekunden Malfoys kantigen und doch weicheren Zügen glich. Sein Haar färbte sich wieder platinblond, umrahmte seine Stirn schließlich wieder in desorientierten Strähnen.

Hermione runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Ganz offensichtlich hatte ihn die ganze Verwandlungsprozedur, die er heute mehrmalig durchgemacht hatte, extrem mitgenommen.

„Alles okay?", flüsterte sie, als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen.

Beinahe wie in Trance trat sie hinter ihn und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Ich bin müde und Potter wollte mich noch sprechen. Falls du also nichts mehr hast, was du noch klären oder prüfen möchtest?" Wie auf ein verqueres Kommando war er aufgesprungen. Da lag eindeutig Spott in seiner Stimme.

Sie zog einfach nur die Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sprichst du von gestern Nacht?"

Malfoy stockte in jeder Bewegung und sah sie an. „Nein, tue ich nicht."

Wieder bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Magen. Nicht dass es sie wirklich bewegt hatte. Es hatte sie nur verwirrt. Aber, vielleicht erleichterte die Tatsache es, dass er gerade aussah wie Felix.

Nicht dass es etwas änderte, wenn er aussah, wie er nun einmal aussah. Vor allem nicht, wenn er so erschöpft aussah, wie er es bei Helen getan hatte.

„Momentan ist mir nicht nach _spazieren gehen_. Aber, soll ich dich informieren, wenn ich meine Meinung wieder ändere?", flüsterte er zynisch.

Mione runzelte erneut die Stirn. Es war eindeutig, dass er nicht tatsächlich davon sprach eine Runde durch die geschützten Ländereien zu drehen. Schleichend langsam leckte sie sich über die Lippen, wollte ein lautes und klares „Nein", fallen lassen.

„Ihr seid zurück", fiel ihr jedoch Seamus ins Wort und so verstummte sie, bevor sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte.

Malfoy räusperte sich und setzte sich annähernd sekundengleich in Bewegung. Mione sah ihm einen Moment hinterher. Sie konnte ihre eigenen Gefühle nicht deuten. War das immer noch Schuldgefühl? Sorge? Etwas anderes?

‚Etwas mehr?', hauchte ihre innere Stimme. Doch sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

„Was sagt Bukater?", fragte Seamus interessiert.

Mione sah ihn an und sein Blick sprach Bände.

Noch bevor sie überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte, platzte ein „möchtest du rauf

gehen?", aus ihm heraus.

Einen Augenblick starrte sie ihn fassungslos und herablassend zugleich an. Überlegte ob es sinnvoll „Nein" zu sagen. Doch sie befand, dass es genug Aussagekraft besaß einfach nichts zu sagen. Jedenfalls nichts, was diese Frage betraf.

„Er ist sehr weit", sagte sie schließlich und starrte ins Feuer. Stemmte die Hände dabei in die Hüften und ließ Revue passieren, was Helen gesagt hatte.

Nicht Alles war neu, doch das Meiste war erschreckend bestätigend.

„Das war klar", sagte der Ire schneidend und blickte zur Treppe, auf der der Blonde gerade eben verschwunden war. „Beinahe zu weit, meinst du nicht?" Da lag etwas Forschendes in seiner Stimme, als er sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

Mione schürzte die Lippen, wollte etwas erwidern, doch ein Schnarren auf der Veranda riss sie aus dem Moment und aus jedem klaren Gedanken. Gleichzeitig wichen sie und Seamus zurück, zückten die Zauberstäbe.

„Ist noch jemand von uns draußen?", wisperte sie.

„Nein", gab Seamus zurück.

Natürlich nicht. Sie hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Nicht um diese Zeit. Sie nickte fahrig und atmete geräuschvoll aus. Und einen Moment verdammte sie sich dafür. Wo war bloß ihre Vorsicht und Contenance geblieben?

„Du bleibst hier und holst die Anderen", zischte Seamus und stürmte zur Tür.

„Seamus, nein", presste sie hervor uns hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

Er sah sie an. Undeutbar. „Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass es Todesser sind? Die hätten das Haus schon längst gestürmt."

Mione löste ihren Griff nicht. „Das weißt du oder das vermutest du?"

„Es ist still da draußen. Vielleicht war es auch nur ein Tier."

„Immer wachsam sein, erinnerst du dich?"

Er lachte lautlos. „Zitierst du jetzt schon Moody?"

„Er wurde immerhin ein alter Mann", gab sie eindringlich zurück.

„Was ist los?" Ginny war am Fuße der Treppe erschienen und Hermione drehte sich erleichtert nach ihr um.

Ein wortloses Nicken in Richtung der Tür, dann ein lautlos geformtes „Geräusch" und der Rotschopf wusste worum es ging. Sie sprang augenblicklich die Treppen hinauf.

Mione sah ihren Freund, Liebhaber und was-auch-immer-sonst-noch fragend an. „Gemeinsam?", wisperte sie.

Seamus rollte mit den Augen, nickte jedoch schwach.

Natürlich konnte sie seine Sorge nachvollziehen. Sehr wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Bieber der sich verirrt hatte. Vielleicht auch ein Vogel auf Insektenfang. Doch man wusste nie…

Gemeinsam öffneten sie die Tür, doch natürlich war es Seamus, der als Erster auf die Veranda trat. Heldenhaft schob er sich schützend vor der Lockenschopf, der es allerdings eher störend fand. Er versperrte ihr die Sicht.

„Lumos", hauchte Seamus und sah sich um.

Und da war nichts…

Mione entspannte sich etwas. Jedoch nicht weit genug, um wirklich unachtsam zu werden. Und gerade, als sie ebenfalls einen Lichtzauber sprechen wollte, knackte es erneut. Dieses Mal auf dem Dach schräg über ihr.

Mione wirbelte herum und-

Ein leiser, lautloser Schrei entwischte ihrer Kehle, während sie zurücktaumelte und so stark gegen Seamus stolperte, dass sie beide ins Wanken gerieten.

Auf dem Dach saß etwas. Etwas, denn es schien kein Mensch zu sein. Sein Körper wirkte verdreht und es bedachte sie aus in der Dunkelheit leuchtenden Augen. Miones Hand zitterte für den Bruchteil weniger Sekunden vor ihren Lippen. Dann drehte das Wesen ganz langsam den Kopf und Mione brüllte „Imobilus".

-v-

Grangers Lichtblitz jagte durch die Nacht, und die komische Gestalt auf dem Dach sprang zur Seite, wich dem Blitz aus, der geräuschvoll in das Vordach krachte. Dann sprang sie mit einem unmenschlichen Satz vom Dach und verschwand ebenso unglaublich schnell in die Weite des umliegenden Waldes…

„Scheiße", krähte Wiesel neben ihm und beinahe zeitgleich stürmten sie los.

Vorbei an Granger, die immer noch zwischen Schockstarre und Kampfgeist taumelte und vorbei an Seamus, der ihn selbst wenn er zwischen Granger und dem Verandazaun eingeklemmt war noch giftige Blicke zuwerfen konnte.

„Was war das? Ein Magier?" Potter.

„Der schwarze Mann. Ich schwöre, es sah aus wie der schwarze Mann", japste Wiesel.

Vor der Lichtung blieben sie stehen, sahen ich langsam um. Vielleicht war es ein Tier gewesen? Doch welches Tier sah aus und bewegte sich wie _so_ Etwas?

„Ein Undog", zischte Potter dicht hinter ihm. Es schien eine Vermutung zu sein, auch wenn die Fragestellung fehlte.

Wiesel sprang einige Schritte zurück, so dass sie alle Rücken an Rücken standen und sich langsam inmitten der Bäume drehten. Die Lichtkegel der Zauberstäbe warfen ein annehmbares Licht in die Dunkelheit. Jetzt wo er sich daran gewöhnt hatte jedenfalls.

„Da oben", hauchte Wiesel und sowohl Draco, als auch Potter drehten sich in besagte Richtung um.

Und tatsächlich, da war es. Es hing etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden. Oder eher: Es hockte auf einem Ast in der Nähe einer zugewachsenen Baumkrone.

„Was ist mit seinen Augen", keuchte Potter rechts neben ihm und auch Draco schluckte. Sie leuchteten, wie die Augen von Grangers scheiß Katze in der Dunkelheit.

Und dann drehte es sich, präsentierte eindeutig die Silhouette von kleinen, prallen Brüsten, schlanken Beinen und Locken, die leicht im Wind wehten. Es richtete sich auf, bis es in voller Größe und kerzengerade auf dem Ast stand. Dabei blickte es eindeutig auf sie herab. Den Arm leicht angewinkelt und an den Stamm gelegt.

Offensichtlich hielt sie sich fest…

„Eine Frau", flüsterte Draco und kniff die Augen zusammen. Dabei hob er den Zauberstab um etwas mehr sehen zu können. Doch wieder aller Erwartungen, war kein Lichtschein vorhanden.

Irritiert schaute er auf die Spitze des Stabes und zurück in die mehr oder weniger deutlich erkennbare Baumkrone über ihm. Allerdings war das Wesen, oder auch die Frau, mittlerweile verschwunden. Der Ast wippte jedoch deutlich im Wind. Oder wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil sie weiter gesprungen war.

Ein Keuchen durchschnitt die Stille und er wandte sich langsam um, blickte hastig in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen, in die sie verschwunden sein konnte.

Ein heiserer, kurzer Schrei, als er sich Wiesel zuwandte. Wiesel, der ihn unangenehm mit seinem Zauberstab blendete.

„Verdammt, was tust du?", keuchte er und verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Gesicht.

Potter atmete schneidend aus.

„Nichts", krähte Wiesel seltendämlich und richtete immer noch den elenden, überdimensional hellen Stab direkt auf sich Gesicht.

„Es ist heller als sonst. Nimm es verdammt nochmal aus meinem Gesicht", blaffte Draco. Seine Augen begangen eindeutig zu schmerzen.

„Deine Augen, Malfoy." Potter.

Endlich ließen die beiden Volltrottel die Stäbe sinken, so dass er sie wieder ansehen konnte. Allerdings starrten sie ihn an, als wäre er aus einer anderen Welt. Wiesel klammerte sich sogar mit einer Hand an Potters Unterarm.

„Was ist mit meinen Augen?", knurrte er.

Seine Augen tränten und er wischte sich grob mit dem Saum seines Pullovers über das Gesicht.

„Sie leuchten."

Wenig später saß er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und schmerzendem Kopf im abgedunkelten Badezimmer und hörte die Vollidioten der Rebellion im anliegenden Wohnzimmer deutlich sprechen.

„Eine Lamia?", raunte Seamus anerkennend.

„Es sah jedenfalls so aus", antwortete Potter.

Ginevra schnalzte deutlich mit der Zunge. „War es ein Undog?"

„Wahrscheinlich. Es sah ziemlich gefährlich aus", tönte Wiesel theatralisch, „es sprang von Baum zu Baum und fletschte mit seinen Zähnen."

„Es saß in einem Baum, Wiesel und sprang von Baum zu Baum, weil es auf der Flucht von uns war", blaffte Draco zurück.

Der Angesprochene schnaubte. „Halts Maul, sonst mach ich das Licht an."

Draco knurrte, vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in den Händen und stöhnte gequält. Und gerade als er sich seinem Elend voll und ganz hingeben wollte, schob Granger sich langsam und – soweit er es mit seinem neuen Ultrablick sehen konnte -, entschuldigend lächelnd durch den Türspalt, der eine ganze Welle schmerzhaftes Licht mit sich brachte.

„Kann ich einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen?", fragte sie leise. Eigentlich flüsterte sie, so als wären es seine Ohren, die betroffen waren.

Draco lachte bitter. „Unterstehe dich."

Denn „ein kurzer Blick" beinhaltete Licht. Und Licht fühlte sich in diesem Zustand – in dem seine Pupillen laut Granger komplett geöffnet waren – schrecklich an. Das einzige was er sehen konnte waren überbelichtete Silhouetten, die sich in seine Netzhaut brannten.

An für sich war es laut dem wandelnden Lexikon eine sehr gewitzte Fähigkeit der Lamia. Wie einige Tiere, konnten sie im Dunkeln aufgrund der besonderen Beschaffenheit ihrer Augen, vorzüglich sehen. Laut Bukater hatte er die ersten Phasen diesbezüglich hinter sich gelassen. Laut Potter leuchteten seine Augen in etwa ein Viertel mal so hell, wie die des Wesens. Somit hatte er noch drei Viertel vor sich.

Dummerweise hatten seine Pupillen sich aber scheinbar „aufgehängt", um es mit Grangers Worten zu sagen, und verkleinerten sich nicht mehr in den Normalzustand.

Und das war, um es milde auszudrücken, ganz große Scheiße…

Ein schwaches Klopfen und zu seinem absoluten Glück schob sich jetzt auch noch das weibliche Wiesel entschuldigend grinsend in das stinkende Badezimmer, in dessen hinterster Ecke er blinzelnd hockte.

Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schloss sie die Tür direkt wieder hinter sich und trat langsam auf sie zu. Vor der Tür blitzte es kurz und dann wurde die Helligkeit berauschend angenehm. Selbst durch den Türspalt fiel kein Licht mehr. Sie mussten die Tür magisch absolut undurchlässig gemacht haben… oder sie hatten das ganze Haus abgedunkelt, was er bezweifelte.

Er atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich wieder mit dem Rücken gegen den Wannenrand. Sein Kopf begann weniger immens zu pochen.

„Aua", fluchte das Wiesel, als sie gegen die Kloschüssel rannte, „ist das Dunkel hier drin."

Ja, das war es. Merlin sei Dank.

Wiesel stolperte über den durch Granger verrutschten Toilettenvorleger und rempelte den Lockenschopf seitlich an. Wäre das alles gerade nicht so tragisch, fände er die Situation sicherlich lustig.

„Ich habe eine Idee", wisperte auch Ginevra.

„Ich hab es nicht mit den Ohren", zischte Draco gereizt.

Wiesel taumelte dümmlich grinsend auf ihn zu. Vielleicht machte das aber auch nur das seltsame Lichtverhältnis aus, in dem alles ziemlich blass und gelb-grünlich aussah.

„Das ist gut, sprich mit uns", kicherte Ginevra und streckte grinsend die Hand nach ihm aus. Erst als Draco sie ergriffen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich eher versucht hatte sich an ihn heran zu tasten.

Aber, so war es wahrscheinlich auch gut. Sie ließ sich breitwillig an ihn heranziehen und ließ sich schließlich vor ihm auf die Knie fallen.

Granger eierte ebenfalls einige Schritte vor und taste um sich, wie eine Blinde. Also streckte Draco erneut die Hand aus und berührte Granger am Bein. Diese kicherte allerdings nicht, sondern zuckte wie geschlagen zusammen. Ihr Gesicht verspannte sich merklich und dennoch tastete sie hinab zu seiner Hand und umfasste diese.

Das Gefühl ihrer Haut war merkwürdig, auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass er sie berührte. Und dennoch war es anders.

Er zog sie an sich heran, bis sie mit den Beinen gegen das seine stieß und sich bei dem Versuch sich hinzusetzten fast auf seinen Schoß fallen ließ.

„Entschuldige", murmelte sie verlegen und ließ sich neben ihn gleiten.

Draco zog es vor zu schweigen.

Wiesel zog immer noch grinsend eine Kerze und ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Was hast du vor?", schnappte er.

Ginevra stockte, lachte und blickte etwa zwei Zentimeter an ihm vorbei. Es war merkwürdig.

„Du kannst mich wirklich sehen?"

„Glasklar", gab er zurück.

Sie lachte anerkennend. „Das ist vorteilhaft."

Er lachte bitter. „Nicht, wenn ich vorher erblinde."

Das Wiesel lachte und selbst Granger lächelte schwach.

„Das werden wir zu verhindern wissen", sagte der Rotschopf, der jetzt blond aussah, und zog die Kerze heran, „ich denke, es könnte eine Sache der Gewöhnung sein. Hast du direkt alles sehen können, als du das Haus verlassen hast?"

Der Blonde zog die Stirn kraus. Nein, das hatte er nicht. Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf und erst als sie ihn nach gefühlten zwei Minuten immer noch erwartungsvoll anstarrten, oder eher die Shampooflasche links neben seinem Kopf, dämmerte ihm, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnten.

„Nein", sagte er also.

Granger leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und kratzte sich gedankenverloren an der rechten Brust. Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch, Granger verkrampfte sich und zog blitzschnell die Hand zurück.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie seinen Blick gespürt. Oder sie hatte ihn befürchtet.

Absurderweise saß sie allerdings immer noch ganz dicht neben ihm. Ihre Hand ruhte sogar minimal auf seinem Oberschenkel. Ganz in Gedanken versunken starrte sie in der Dunkelheit ins Leere.

„Bereit?", flötete das Wiesel und Granger zuckte zusammen und die Hand zurück.

‚Nicht wirklich', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, aber er zwang sich Ginevra und die Kerze anzusehen.

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes hatte sie den Doch angezündet… und es fühlte sich wie erwartet furchtbar an. Draco zog zähneknirschend die Hände vor das Gesicht und versuchte den größten Teil der beißenden Helligkeit mit seinen Fingern, die er gespreizt hatte, abzufangen.

Und auch wenn es schmerzte, schien es zu funktionieren. Schließlich konnte er die Hände sinken lassen und Wiesel aus mehr oder weniger geöffneten Augen ansehen. Und sie sah fast wieder normal aus.

Normal im Sinne von farbig und rothaarig. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Einen Moment hatte er wirklich befürchtet, er würde für den Rest seiner jämmerlichen Tage in dieser Kammer hocken müssen.

Granger hingegen sah so aus als ob sie sich schwarz ärgerte, dass sie nicht auf die Sache mit der Gewöhnung gekommen war.

„Besser?", fragte der Rotschopf.

Draco nickte und Ginevra zückte ihren Zauberstab.

„Nächste Stufe?"

Draco nickte erneut…

Als sie das Bad gemeinsam verließen, sprintete der Wischmopp vor, als wäre sie auf der Flucht. Vielleicht war sie das in ihren eigenen Augen sogar… vor ihm.

Draco seufzte und trottete neben dem männlichen Rotschopf die Stufen hinauf. Wiesel blickte ihn anerkennend an.

Draco hob fragend die Augenbrauen an, was in etwa soviel hieß wie: „Spuck es einfach aus."

Also holte Weasley tief Luft. „Wie sah es aus?"

Gemeinsam ereichten sie den oberen Treppenabsatz.

„Merkwürdig", flüsterte Draco und vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, „sehr gelblich. Ich glaube Muggel haben so etwas. Es nennt sich Nachtsichtgerät. Das dürfte in etwa einen ähnlich visuellen Effekt erzielen."

Wiesel leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich meinte es?. Also sie… Die Lamia?"

Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Wie eine Frau?"

„Eine hübsche Frau?"

Der Blonde konnte nicht anders als ungläubig zu schnauben und sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzten. Doch Wiesel stolperte ihm hektisch hinterher. „Komm schon. Sie sollen wahnsinnig schön sein."

„Schön ja. Aber nicht zwangsläufig wahnsinnig schön", gab er zurück, nachdem er kurz vor seiner Zimmertür stehen geblieben war.

Weasley sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ich habe mit einer geschlafen, Wiesel. Und die konnte ich klar und deutlich sehen", erklärte er also.

„Oh", entwischte es dem Rotschopf, „und wie war es so?"

Draco zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Sie hat mich infiziert."

Ronald rollte erneut mit den Augen. „Ich meine ansonsten."

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er antworten sollte. Doch irgendetwas an Wiesels Blick brachte ihn dazu, es zu tun.

„Gut", wisperte er und öffnete die Tür. Wiesel hing an seinen Lippen. „Bis sie mich gebissen hat jedenfalls."

„Ja", sagte Ronald, „ich hatte mal was mit so´ner verrückten Ravenclaw. Candy oder so…"

„Candice Priest?", fragte Draco ungläubig.

Wiesel nickte heftig. „Die hat auch immer gebissen. Das war echt…"

„..schmerzhaft", beendete Draco entsetzt den Satz.

Ronald nickte fahrig und seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als ihm ebenfalls bewusst wurde, dass sie nun wenigstens eines gemeinsam hatten. Eine sexuelle Vorgeschichte mit Candice Priest.

Schweigend starrten die beiden Männer sich an, bis Wiesel sich verlegen räusperte und Draco sich langsam wieder regte.

„Ich gehe dann mal ins Bett", er versuchte die richtige Mischung zwischen spöttisch und nicht spöttisch zu finden.

Was nicht wirklich einfach bei dem Gedanken daran war, dass er indirekt das Bett mit Wiesel geteilt hatte.

„Ähm", hauchte der Rotschopf und hob den ausgestreckten Finger.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Diese Lamia. Hat die mich gesehen?"

„Die aus dem Baum?", fragte der Blonde irritiert.

Wobei die Frage natürlich unsinnig war. Die Lamia aus seinem Bett konnte es immerhin schlecht gewesen sein. Obwohl… wer wusste das schon? Wahrscheinlich sollte ihn von hier an nichts mehr überraschen.

Ronald nickte schwach und Draco wollte beim besten Willen nicht in den Sinn kommen, worauf der Verrückte vor ihm hinaus wollte.

Also schüttelte er schwach und müde den Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

„Also, hat die mich irgendwie angeguckt?", er drehte sich etwas und schien sich in Pose zu werfen.

Und dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. All die Geschichten über willige, unberechenbar schöne und lüsterne Lamia. Er hatte einige von Wiesels und Finnigans Gesprächen gehört. Und er würde fast wetten, dass sie auch den einen oder anderen Blick in Grangers albernes Buch geworfen hatten.

Draco schluckte hart und genervt, während er sich im seinem beinahe einladenden Zimmer umsah. Irgendwie war er gerade müder denn je. Allerdings hatte er Angst das Licht auszumachen.

Was, wenn seine vermaledeiten Augen sich wieder aufhingen?

Als er sich zurück zur Tür drehte, sah Ronald ihn immer noch zutiefst fragend an.

Draco räusperte sich und blickte zu Boden. „Ja, also wo du so fragst", begann er und seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, „ich glaube sie hat dich sogar angelächelt."

Mit diesen Worten, in denen der Spott eindeutig schwer schwang, schlug er die Tür vor Wiesels erst verdutzten und dann sichtlich wütenden Miene zu.

* * *

Vorschau:

Der Blonde ließ sich zurück fallen und funkelte sie strafend an. „Ich habe wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als einem albernen Schreiberling Schwachsinn aus der Nase zu ziehen."

„Es geht nicht um Sparks, Malfoy", fiel ihm Granger ins Wort, „es geht um ihre möglichen Kontakte. Falls es zu einer Aussprache kommen sollte, was ich hoffe, könntest du der Schlüssel sein. Wir sind Magier, sie hassen uns. Du aber bist der Hybrid. Beinahe einer von ihnen. Dir hören sie vielleicht zu."

„Der Hybrid?", spottete er und zerpflückte den Käse in seiner Hand.

Der Lockenschopf blickte benommen auf die Tischplatte.

* * *

_Hallöchen ihr Lieben. Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, Alerts und Co… und DANKE an Fränzi, fürs Betalesen… Du bist die Beste… :)_

_Und ja… Das mit den Augen war/ist wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlimm, wie es alle erwartet haben… ;)_

_Reviewtime: _

_HexenLady: Hölle klingt nicht gut… Ich wünsche dir viel Kraft und das bald wieder Ruhe einkehrt… :)_

_Die-na: na, da warst du aber fleißig… Vielen Dank… :) Aber, mach dir keinen Kopf, das kann ich schon verstehen. Man kommt halt nicht immer zum Reviewen… Und vor allem Du holst es ja, wie man sieht, immer direkt so ausführlich nach… ;)_

_Fränzi, aka meine Lieblingsnervensäge Nummer 1: Say HARRRRR! *lach* Und Danke.. Wie ich sicherlich auch schon gesagt habe… *lach* Ich drück dich auch…_

_Panazee: Huhu… :) Und ja… So langsam klärt sich das eine. Aber, ich kann dir versichern: Weitere Fragen und Verstrickungen werden folgen…_


	23. Chapter 22: CC Sparks

**22. **C.C. Sparks

Mione versuchte sich gerade durch das passende Kapitel _They can see in the dark_ aus Sparks _Geschöpfe der Nacht_ abzulenken, als es an der Tür klopfte. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war sie sogar sehr froh darüber.

Denn irgendwie wollten ihr Malfoys glasklaren, eisgrauen Augen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gehen, die sie schlussendlich dann doch noch einmal ausgiebig begutachtet hatte. Natürlich unter dem Protest des sichtlich übermüdeten und erschöpften Ex-Slytherins.

Da war nun nicht mehr nur die Corona, die darauf hinwies wer oder was er war. Oder eher: Was er im Begriff war zu werden. Die Beschaffenheit seiner Iriden zeigte dies mittlerweile tatsächlich sehr genau auf. Zwar war ihr das ebenfalls aufgefallen, aber eben nicht so bewusst gewesen, wie es ihr seit heute war.

Er sah in der Dunkelheit. Wahrscheinlich noch nicht so gut, wie es ein ausgereifter Lamia tat. Aber die Lichtkegel in den Augen des Wesens, welches sie auf dem Vordach erspäht hatte, und seine eindeutige Fähigkeit sie und Ginny selbst im stockdunklen Badezimmer sehen zu können, wiesen darauf hin.

Er war kein Mensch mehr…

Natürlich war dies klar aber dennoch schockierte es sie. Nun wurde es offensichtlich.

Mione seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite. Starrte benommen an die Wand, hinter dieser der Blonde wahrscheinlich gerade schlief. Da war es. Ein kleines Wunder in der Magier- und Muggelwelt, an dem sie teilhaben durfte. Doch irgendwie fühlte es sich momentan weniger euphorisch an, als sie es erwartet hatte.

Benommen blickte sie auf das Buch in ihren Händen. Hier ging es um einen Menschen. Um einen Menschen, der mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr starb. Und es würde nichts von ihm zurück bleiben. Nichts, außer einem Schatten von dem, was er einmal gewesen war.

Wahrscheinlich hatte nicht einmal Malfoy das verdient…

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus den Gedanken und sie wirbelte herum.

„Herein", sagte sie und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung war es Seamus, der ins Zimmer trat. Mione senkte den Blick und starrte zu Boden. Was hatte sie erwartet? Wen hatte sie erwartet?

„Ich sah das Licht unter der Tür", wisperte er und schloss genau diese langsam wieder hinter sich. Dabei lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Holz und sah sie beinahe schüchtern an.

Sie nickte, trat zu ihrem Nachttisch und ließ das Buch auf diesen fallen. Seamus Blick folgte ihrem Tun.

„Du liest schon wieder in diesem Buch?", fragte er, eine Spur zu schroff.

Mione versuchte gar nicht erst zu Seufzen. „Ja. Ich suche nach wie vor nach Erkenntnissen."

Einen Moment erwartete sie einen spitzen Kommentar oder auch einen ungläubigen Widerspruch. Aber das würde sie nicht scheren. Sie erwartete nicht, dass gerade er es verstand.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich ansieht", zischte er stattdessen und stieß sich von der Tür ab.

Mione lachte lautlos und überrascht. „Hast du das?"

Ein Nicken. „Ich weiß nicht was das soll oder was er erwartet. Aber, er sieht dich an."

„Warum sollte er mich nicht ansehen? Was ist dabei?"

Seamus lachte bitter und blieb stehen. Es war nicht einmal mehr ein Meter, der sie trennte. „Er hat nicht das Recht dazu. Nicht jemand wie er."

Mione nickte schwach und der Ire trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Schließlich packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie langsam an sich. Wider aller eigenen Erwartungen, ließ sie es zu.

„Stört es dich nicht?", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Der Lockenschopf schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. Lauschte seinem Herzschlag und ließ die Wärme seines Körpers einen Moment auf sich einwirken. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich ruhig.

„Nein", hauchte sie dann und schlang die Arme um seine Taille, „er sieht mich doch nur an."

Irgendetwas in ihr fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Ebensowenig wie der Gedanke, dass Malfoy sie ansah, sie störte, störte sie gerade der Gedanke, dass er es war, der sie hielt.

Sie verdrängte es. Jedenfalls fürs Hier und Jetzt.

„Mich stört es", knurrte Seamus in ihr Haar und begann ihren Nacken zu küssen.

„Hm", erwiderte Mione und ließ sich von ihm herumwirbeln und auf das Bett drängen.

Das war Genug, um ihm das Zeichen zu geben, dass er freie Bahn hatte. Warum auch nicht. Ein Teil von ihr wollte Nähe. Warum sollte sie sie dann also nicht annehmen, wenn sie sich ihr anbot. Manchmal war das in dieser Zeit das einzige Bisschen an Ruhe, das man bekam.

Er kroch über sie, presste sie noch tiefer in die Laken. Seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals hinab und für einen Augenblick über ihre Brust, die in ihrem Schlafshirt steckte. Mit groben Händen schob er es hoch und sie bog den Rücken etwas durch, um ihn dabei zu unterstützen.

Dabei öffnete sie die Augen, hielt ihren Blick jedoch an die Decke gerichtet. Seine Lippen umschlossen hungrig ihre rechte Brustwarze und sie vergrub ihre Hand wie von ganz allein in sein Haar. Es war unerwartet kurz und drahtig…

Ein Keuchen aus ihrer beider Münder, als er sich hektisch hinab begab, um sie auch von ihrer Hose zu befreien.

„Sieh mich an", raunte er, als er sie etwas höher schob und sich zwischen ihre nackten Schenkel positionierte. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen wurde.

Mit geröteten Wangen und kurzen braunen Locken blickte er sie lüstern an und schenkte ihr ein Grinsen, welches wohl Wirkung zeigen sollte. Mione zwang sich dazu, zurück zu grinsen und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen um sich der Decke zu widmen.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später lag sie auf der Seite, während er hinter ihr lag, ihr Bein anhob und sich heiser Stöhnend immer wieder in sie trieb. Und eigentlich war es okay es so zu tun, da sie ihn nicht ansehen musste. Doch gerade als sie sich wirklich entspannte und begann es zu genießen, blickte sie an die Wand. _Diese_ Wand…

Die Wand, die sie von ihm trennte.

Also griff sie hinter sich, ertastete Seamus´ verschwitzte Hüfte und brachte ihn dazu in seinen fahrigen Bewegungen zu stoppen. Seine Augen waren verhangen und dunkel.

„Was?", raunte er.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken", flüsterte sie.

Sehr viel leiser, als sie es sonst tat, wenn er zu ihr kam. Dabei war es hier nicht wirklich hellhörig, was an den diversen Zaubern lag, die auf diesem Haus ruhten.

Ein schwaches Grinsen zierte die Lippen des Iren, als er sich langsam aus ihr zurückzog und sich dann erwartungsvoll auf den Rücken legte. Mione versuchte die Wand außer Acht zu lassen und kletterte hitzig und etwas unbeholfen über den Mann in ihrem Bett, der so entsetzlich vertraut war und sich doch fremder denn je anfühlte.

Weitere zwanzig Minuten später lag sie erneut auf der Seite. Wieder starrte sie zur Wand, doch dieses Mal war es die auf der anderen Zimmerseite. Die, die sie von Ginnys und Harrys Zimmer trennte. Seamus lag neben ihr und schnarchte leise, befriedigt und zufrieden.

Mione hingegen fühlte sich so unbefriedigt und unzufrieden, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das alles nur wegen einer Wand und einem Etwas, was dahinter auf sie lauerte. Und Etwas, was sie von Innen heraus verspottete…

-v-

Draco hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Es war offensichtlich warum, denn Granger und Finnigan schienen eine kleine Sondersession in Sachen Freundschaft eingelegt zu haben. Erst dachte er, es wäre eine Halluzination.

Dann dachte er Granger masturbiert, was ihn noch zum größten Teil erheitert hatte. Bis er schließlich Finnigan hatte ihren Namen stöhnen hören. Da war es natürlich mit jeder Freude vorbei. Den Rest der Nacht hatte er also in der Dunkelheit gelegen, die relativ schnell sehr gut zu durchschauen war, und hatte möglichen Geräuschen aus dem Nebenzimmer gelauscht.

Auch wenn es nach drei Uhr Nachts verdächtig ruhig geworden war…

Von da an hatte er dann abgewogen, ob es wohl sehr gegen ihn sprechen würde, wenn er Finnigan versehentlich töten würde. Oder wenigstens schwer verletzten. Wen interessierte es schon, ob Finnigan ein Arm oder ein Bein fehlte?

Natürlich hielten diese Gedankengänge nur so lange an, bis der Morgen anbrach und ihm bewusst machte, dass es hier wahrscheinlich jeden stören würde.

Aber, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und verwandelte sich in einen blutrünstigen Undog. Sein erstes Ziel wäre definitiv Finnigan. Leider würde er nicht mehr miterleben, wie dieser um sein Leben brüllte, während er ihn in Stücke riss…

„Guten Morgen", flötete Ginevra ihm entgegen.

Draco stieß sich widerwillig vom Türrahmen ab, an dem er lehnte und trat in die Küche. Granger hockte bereits am Tisch, las einen Brief und trank langsam Schluck für Schluck die ekelhafte Brühe, die sie hier Kaffee nannten.

Dabei tat sie, als ob nicht gewesen wäre. Als hätte sie sich heute Nacht nicht billig und unter jeder Würde an Finnigan verkauft.

Er hatte alles erwartet, nur nicht das. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er am wenigsten erwartet, dass es ihn derartig treffen würde…

Finnigan. Warum ausgerechnet Finnigan?

Er ließ sich schräg gegenüber von ihr auf einen der Stühle fallen und taxierte sie ungeniert. Es war ihm egal, dass selbst Ginevra und Potter dies bemerkten und ihn irritiert musterten.

Granger setzte langsam die Tasse ab und sah ihn errötend an. „Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie leise.

„Alles bestens. Ich habe nur sehr schlecht geschlafen", knurrte er.

Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich und sie hustete, wobei sie noch stärker errötete. „Oh", formte sie dabei fast lautlos. Aber eben nur fast.

Er entschied sich von ihr abzulassen, weil sie das sehr wahrscheinlich nicht wert war, und schnitt sich ein kleines Stück Käse ab. Natürlich lagen immer noch alle Augen auf ihm.

„Was gibt es neues, in der Hocrux-Sache, Potter?", fragte er du schob sich das Stück in den Mund.

Potter blickte irritiert zwischen ihm und Granger hin und her und antwortete dann. „Wir überprüfen gerade den ersten Hinweis. Sobald es da Konkreteres gibt, würde ich es gerne mit dir gemeinsam vor Ort genauer unter die Lupe nehmen."

Draco nickte. „Das ist ein sehr guter Plan. Mir kam zudem noch in den Sinn, dass wir einen weiteren Blick auf den Tempel südlich von Tripple Manor werfen sollten. In den Wochen vor meinem Verschwinden, verbrachte Cornelius Tripple sehr viel Zeit mit Voldemort. Das könnte etwas bedeuten, muss es jedoch nicht."

Potter nickte heftig. „Das ist sehr gut möglich. Einer unser Verbündeten hatte Ähnliches erwähnt."

Granger hustete neben ihm leise und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihn wieder an ihre dreckige Präsenz erinnerte. Er funkelte sie erbost an, doch sie ließ sich trotzdem nicht davon abbringen den Mund zu öffnen. Den Mund, mit dem sie letzte Nacht wahrscheinlich wer weiß was getrieben hatte.

Draco schenkte ihr ein süßliches Lächeln. „Was gibt es Granger, was du uns unbedingt jetzt mitteilen musst?"

Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich etwas, doch sie versuchte sich allem Anschein nach auf Potter zu konzentrieren. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von Naval McGormish bekommen. Er wird noch etwa für zwei Wochen nach Kairo müssen, aber er konnte ein Treffen mit C.C. Sparks organisieren. Sie erwartet uns heute Nachmittag."

Draco blickte sie ungläubig an, doch Merlin sei Dank erging es auch Potter so.

„Euch? Und wer ist C.C. Sparks?", fragte der Junge, der gerade dumm drein schaute.

Granger räusperte sich, doch Draco kam ihr spöttisch lachend zuvor. „Eine Schundautorin."

Der Wischmopp funkelte ihn erbost an. „Die Autorin von _Geschöpfe der Nacht_. Man sagt ihr Kontakt in die Reihen der Lamia nach. Harry, nach alle dem, was in den letzten Wochen und Tagen passiert ist, möchte ich dieser Sache nachgehen."

Potter schwieg und Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Du verschwendest unsere Zeit."

Sie sah ihn direkt an. „Malfoy, sehr wahrscheinlich haben sie dich absichtlich infiziert. Sie lungern in der Nähe unseres geheimen Hauptquartiers herum und sie greifen uns an", sie blickte rüber zu Potter, der ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte, „vielleicht weiß Sparks etwas, was uns weiterbringen könnte."

„Bisher haben sie nur schwarze Magier angegriffen", bedachte Potter.

Granger schnaubte leise. „Willst du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen? Was wenn wir die Nächsten sind? Was wenn sie Pläne schmieden? Was wenn mehr dahinter steckt?"

Draco holte tief Luft, Potter verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust… doch dieses Mal war es Weasley, die dazwischen funkte. „Ich gebe ihr recht, Jungs."

Jungs? Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue.

„Natürlich sollten wir den aktuellen Feind nicht aus den Augen lassen. Aber, wir sollten mögliche Feinde ebenfalls nicht außer Acht lassen."

Der eine Junge, von den anwesenden zweien, sah seine Freundin schweigend an. Draco hob beide Augenbrauen.

„Gut. Dann geht ihr der Sache nach, _Mädels_. Und ich und Potter kümmern uns um Voldemort", sagte er und schnitt sich eine weitere Scheibe Käse ab.

Ginevra musterte ihn skeptisch. „Ich denke du solltest der _Erste_ sein, der dieser Sache nachgeht. Immerhin geht es in erster Linie auch um deinen Arsch."

Der Blonde ließ sich zurück fallen und funkelte sie strafend an. „Ich habe wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als einem albernen Schreiberling Schwachsinn aus der Nase zu ziehen."

„Es geht nicht um Sparks, Malfoy", fiel ihm Granger ins Wort, „es geht um ihre möglichen Kontakte. Falls es zu einer Aussprache kommen sollte, was ich hoffe, könntest du der Schlüssel sein. Wir sind Magier, sie hassen uns. Du aber bist der Hybrid. Beinahe einer von ihnen. Dir hören sie vielleicht zu."

„Der Hybrid?", spottete er und zerpflückte den Käse in seiner Hand.

Der Lockenschopf blickte benommen auf die Tischplatte.

„Was, wenn sie mir nicht zuhören und mir stattdessen sofort den Hals umdrehen? Und das alles nur, weil wir meinten mit ihnen sprechen zu müssen."

„Das sehe ich ähnlich", bestätigte Potter.

Ginevra schnaubte.

„Es dauert doch nur ein paar Stunden", flüsterte Granger und sah ihn schließlich ganz direkt an, „niemand verlangt von dir, dass du in die Höhle des Löwen gehst. Du solltest nur dabei sein, für den Fall, dass wir etwas wie eine Verbindung brauchen. Eine Gemeinsamkeit. Sei es auch nur, um Sparks zum Sprechen zu bringen."

Er lachte. „Ich denke, es geht nicht um Sparks?"

Wieder starrte sie auf die Tischplatte und Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen.

Ein paar Stunden… was waren schon ein paar Stunden?

Stunden, in denen er hier raus kam…

„Ein paar Stunden also?", wisperte er also.

Sie sah ihn hektisch an. Skepsis lag in ihrer Miene. „Wahrscheinlich werden wir spätestens heute Nacht zurück sein. Vielleicht sogar schon am Abend. Vielleicht ist sie auch nur eine verrückte Autorin, die nichts zu sagen hat."

Draco funkelte den kleinen Wischmopp scherzend an. „Das hoffe ich nicht." Granger errötete und verstummte. Also wandte er sich an Potter, der nicht wirklich zufrieden aussah. „Ihr werdet die Sache wann angehen?"

Potter schwieg.

„Nicht vor morgen, nehme ich an", beantwortete er sich die Frage also selber.

Vielleicht hatte Granger recht. Vielleicht sollten und mussten sie es überprüfen. Und vielleicht kam sogar etwas Brauchbares dabei heraus.

Ginevra grinste breit und der Wischmopp strahlte ihn viel zu selbstgefällig an. Und so kam es, dass er es bereute, bevor er überhaupt zugesagt hatte.

-v-

Hermione starrte etwas verwundert auf das kleine Haus inmitten der magisch geschützten Wälder, dass sie nach endlos langer Suche endlich gefunden hatten. Da Apparieren nicht möglich war, und es keine anderen magischen Transportmittel gab, hatten sie einen rund zweistündigen Fußmarsch zurücklegen müssen.

McGormish hatte sie diesbezüglich gewarnt, aber sie hatte das _so_ ganz ehrlich nicht erwartet. Während sie starrte, löste sich ein Stückchen vom Dach, fiel zu Boden und wirbelte etwas Laub auf, das der Wind davontrug.

Der Lockenschopf leckte sich schleichend langsam über die Lippen.

„Hänsel und Gretel, laufen durch den Wald", singsangte Malfoy hinter ihr und sie drehte sich mit anklagender Miene zu ihm um.

Es war schlimm genug, dass sie ihn und seine strafenden Blicke die letzten Stunden hatte ertragen müssen. Und es war mit jedem Mal schlimmer geworden, mit dem sie sich – trotz McGormishs Wegbeschreibung – verlaufen hatten.

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. Natürlich verschwand der Spott trotzdem nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Sie entschied sich es zu ignorieren.

Mione blickte zurück auf die kleine Holzhütte, die auch aus Lebkuchen hätte sein können, und seufzte tief und kehlig.

„Ich denke, sie ist eine Bestsellerautorin?", flüsterte der Blonde.

Mione nickte fahrig und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Eine Bestsellerautorin lebte in der Zauberwelt wohl auch nicht viel besser, als jeder Landstreicher… oder auch jede kinderverspeisende Kräuterhexe…

Hustend kam sie vor der Eingangstür zum Stehen und klopfte mehrmals gegen das Holz. Dabei spürte sie Malfoys Blick im Rücken, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. Am Unangenehmsten war dabei, dass er aussah wie er selbst. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich fast ausschließlich in einem magisch abgeriegelten Gebiet aufgehalten hatten, hatten sie auf jegliche Tarnung verzichtet.

Bereits auf dem ersten Viertel der Strecke, hatte sie es bereut. Denn Felix´ Gestalt hätte sie wohl eher neben sich ertragen, als die des Blonden.

Vor allem nach dieser Nacht, von der er wohl doch mehr mitbekommen hatte, als ihr bewusst war.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine eindeutig sehr alte Hexe öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo", piepste sie, „sie müssen Hermione Granger sein."

Mione warf Malfoy einen beinahe panischen Blick zu. Diese Frau sah wirklich so aus, als würde sie Kinder kochen. Aber nicht, weil sie besorgniserregend schrecklich aussah. Nein eher sah sie aus, als wäre sie einem Märchen entsprungen. Kurzes, lockiges Haar, ein altmodisches Kleid und eine rosenverzierte Schürze. Es schien wie ein unscheinbares Trugbild, welches kleine Kinder anlocken sollte.

Der Blonde grinste schief und der Blick der Frau folgte dem der jungen Hexe.

Hermione wunderte sich, dass so eine Frau solche Bücher schrieb. Merlin sie würde niemals wieder die Liebesszenen lesen können, wie sie es bis jetzt getan hatte.

„Oh", hauchte diese, als sie den Blonden erblickte. Die Hexe erstarrte. „Oh Merlin, Freya und Alia."

Der Lockenschopf runzelte die Stirn, die Alte putzte sich zitternd die Hände an der Schürze ab und deutete ihnen an herein zu treten. Langsam taten sie, wie ihnen geheißen wurde.

„Naval sagte mir nicht, dass sie nicht allein sein würden, Miss Granger", wisperte Sparks und verfolgte jeden von Malfoys Schritten beinahe ehrfürchtig.

Mione war überrascht. Ähnlich wie bei den magischen Zelten, war die Hütte von Innen beinahe fünfmal so groß, wie sie von außen aussah. Doch trotz aller Größe hatte sie den Touch des Fuchsbaus. Die Möbel passten nicht zusammen und jedes einzelne Stück schien die Geschichte zu erzählen, die diese Frau sicherlich in ihrem Leben erlebt hatte.

Ein Schrank, welcher ganz sicher aus dem letzten Jahrhundert stammte und verschiedene Sessel aus den unterschiedlichsten Epochen. Der Lockenschopf sah sich um; ebenfalls ehrfürchtig.

„Das ist ein Freund von mir", sagte sie, „Cale Bridge."

Malfoy grinste sie vielsagend an. Sie wusste, dass dieser Zug schlau war.

„Cale", hauchte die Alte entzückt und trat näher an den Blonden heran. „Es ist lange her, dass ich einen von euch mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen durfte."

Beinahe liebevoll tätschelte sie die Wange des Blonden. „Du bist jung, die Verwandlung ist noch nicht vollkommen abgeschlossen. Doch du hast bereits ihre Augen", flüsterte sie und wandte sich zu Hermione um. Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln lag um Sparks Lippen, „ihre Augen verraten sie, egal wie menschlich sie sich auch geben. Sie sind wie ein Spiegel, in dem wir uns eher selten wieder finden. Umso blasser sie sind, umso schwächer ist ihr Besitzer", sie sah Malfoy wieder an, der nun eindeutig unbehaglich zurückwich.

Allerdings kam er an einem der Schränke zum Stehen. Sparks lachte jedoch peinlich berührt und trat zurück, putzte sich die Hände erneut an der Schürze ab. „Oh, wie überaus unhöflich von mir. Entschuldige, mein Junge."

Malfoy, alias Cale, zuckte irritiert mit den Augenbrauen und trat ein paar Schritte beiseite.

„Möchtet ihr Tee, Kinder?"

Der Lockenschopf blickte unsicher aus einem der Fenster. Es dämmerte bereits. „Eigentlich wollten wir Ihnen nur ein paar Fragen stellen, Miss…", sie stockte…"Mrs. Sparks…"

Merlin, sie wusste es nicht.

Doch die Alte schien dies nichts auszumachen. Sie lachte leise und heiser und begann ohne umschweife drei Tassen mit Tee zu füllen. „Der Name meiner Tochter war Celia. Ich verlor sie, als sie drei Monate alt war. Damals war ich 17 Jahre alt und ich habe kurz zuvor die Liebe meines Lebens verloren."

Sie ging mit langsamen Schritten um den Tisch herum und beschwor mittels Zauberstab einen Teller Kekse herauf. Malfoy blickte ebenfalls mit drängendem und leidigem Blick auf das Fenster. Mione zuckte entschuldigend aber genervt mit den Schultern.

„Sein Name war Calius Sparks und er unterlag der Nacht", flüsterte die Alte und Mione zuckte zusammen. Calius… Wie Cale…

„Das tut mir leid, Mrs. Sparks", flüsterte der Lockenschopf.

Diese blickte auf und lächelte sie an. „Elphaba, Kindchen. Und so setzt euch doch."

Irgendwie konnte sie nicht anders, als der Aufforderung der Alten nachzugehen. Und gezwungenermaßen tat es ihr Malfoy gleich. Zähneknirschend ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Hermione fallen und funkelte sie kurz an.

Elphaba Sparks ließ sich langsam und ungelenk auf einen Stuhl gegenüber fallen. „Ich habe diese Geschichte, die mit meiner eigentlich nur sehr wenig zu tun hat, sehr viel später aufgeschrieben."

Erst als Sparks ebenfalls einen Schluck Tee genommen hatte, tat es Mione auch. Malfoy starrte bloß auf seine Tasse, was die Alte zum Lachen brachte. „Es ist Kräutertee Kind, er wird dir gut tun."

Der Blonde lächelte schwach, machte aber keine Anstalten seine Tasse zu ergreifen.

„Irgendwann fängt der Magen an unaufhörlich zu rebellieren", erklärte die Alte mehr Mione, als ihrem Nebenmann. Dabei lächelte sie sanft und in Gedanken versunken. „Dann kommt der Durst", fügte sie hinzu und ihr Lächeln erstarb.

„Sie haben Calius an die Lamia verloren?", fragte Malfoy und Mione musste gegen den Drank ankämpfen ihn unter dem Tisch zu treten.

Wie konnte man nur so ungehobelt und unsensibel sein?

Doch Sparks lächelte immer noch. „Ja und nein. Er infizierte sich nur drei Tage nach unserer Hochzeit und die Verwandlung ging so wahnsinnig schnell. Sechs Wochen lang wich ich nicht von seiner Seite, bis er als dieser Fremde erwachte. Der Fremde, mit seinem Gesicht…"

Mione runzelte die Stirn und umklammerte ihre Tasse.

„Verloren habe ich ihn aber eigentlich sehr viel später", fügte die Alte hinzu und hielt ihr den Keksteller hin. Der Lockenschopf schüttelte dankend aber abweisend den Kopf. Irgendwas sagte Mione jedoch, dass Sparks ihre Geschichte ab hier nicht mehr weiter erzählen wollte.

„War er ein Magier?", fragte der Blonde neben ihr.

Die Alte schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Vater war so entsetzlich erbost, als ich mit der freudigen Nachricht kam", kicherte sie und streichelte ihren nunmehr flachen Bauch.

Malfoy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück.

„Was passierte bei dir, mein Junge?"

„Es war eine Frau", sagte Malfoy viel zu ehrlich.

Sparks Gesichtsausdruck wirkte einen Moment irritiert, als sie zwischen ihm und Mione hin und hersah. Dann klärte er sich. „Eifersucht, meine Liebe? Oder Rache?"

Mione runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bitte?"

„Oftmals nehmen sie uns das, was uns lieb ist aus Rache. Besonders die Frauen sind für ihren Hass auf Menschenfrauen bekannt", sie blickte Mione mitleidig an und als diese immer noch nicht verstand, und das Sparks klar zu werden schien, begann sie zu erklären, „die Frucht des Lebens mein Kind."

„Oh", entwischte es ihr.

Nun verstand sie. Die Lamia pflanzten sich nicht gewöhnlich fort. Warum sollten ihre Körper also dazu in der Lage sein?

Eifersucht oder Rache…

„Da ist eine Lamiafrau, die uns verfolgt", flüsterte sie und griff beinahe instinktiv nach Malfoys Hand. Dieser wirkte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwirrt, schien dann aber den liebevollen Blick der Alten zu bemerken.

Sparks sah sich und ihren Liebsten in ihnen. Oder auch ihren Liebsten in Malfoy. Doch egal was es war, es schien zu funktionieren. Denn diese Frau vertraute ihnen wertvolle Informationen an. Informationen, die sie bisher anscheinend noch niemandem anvertraut hatte.

Sparks lächelte schwach. „Vielleicht _diese_ Frau, vielleicht ist es auch nur ein _Schatten_."

„Ein Schatten?", fragte Malfoy.

Sparks nickte und draußen begann es zu donnern. „Schatten nennen sie die, die den Nachwuchs…", sie zögerte, „nennen wir es im Auge behalten."

„Ich bin ein Magier", setzte Malfoy fort und löste seine Hand aus ihrer.

Merkwürdigerweise blieb ein Kribbeln zurück. Der Lockenschopf starrte einen Moment gebannt auf ihre Haut.

„Und Horden von Vitias greifen Magier an. Sagt Ihnen das etwas?", holte sie die Stimme des Blonden zurück in die Gegenwart.

Sparks nickte geistesabwesend. „In der Tat ist das sehr ungewöhnlich. Doch habe ich seit fast 100 Jahren keinen Lamia mehr gesehen. Ich fürchte, ich kann euch nicht weiterhelfen, Kinder."

Malfoy schnaubte sichtlich unzufrieden und warf sich erneut in den Stuhl zurück.

Die Alte lachte leise. „Sucht deinen Schatten, Kind. Oder haltet auf den Hügeln und Feldern vor den Behausungen der Clans Ausschau nach Aussätzigen."

„Aussätzigen?", fragte Mione.

„Oh ja. Die Regeln der Lamia sind streng. Wer ihnen nicht folgt, wird ausgestoßen. Die armen Kinder verstecken sich dann meistens in Höhlen in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses."

„Und diese Clans finden sich wo genau?", harkte Malfoy nach und beugte sich etwas vor.

Sparks lächelte selig und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand. Er wirkte wieder irritiert, regte sich jedoch nicht. „Der Clan der de Barberaques findet sich meines Wissens in der Nähe des Lake Welsh Harp, der Clan der McBrents irgendwo in den irischen Highlands."

Mione nickte. Wenigstens der erste Clan war ihr nicht ganz unbekannt. Und ihr war auch bewusst, dass man als Magier nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe von diesem umherstreifen sollte.

„Danke, Mrs. Sparks", sagte sie und warf einen erneuten Blick auf das Fenster.

Draußen regnete es in Strömen. Die Luft in ihren Lungen entwischte ihr lautstark. Malfoy funkelte sie strafend an. Offensichtlich hatte er seine Hand der Alten wieder entzogen.

„Oh Kinder, so eilig kann es doch kein Mensch haben. Ich habe ein gemütliches Plätzchen für euch. Bleibt die Nacht und brecht am Morgen auf", flötete Sparks und richtete sich langsam auf. Sehr langsam.

Mione wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Ich denke nicht, das wir dieses Ange-" Das Gewitter, das sich gerade über ihnen zusammen zu ziehen schien, fuhr ihr donnernd und blitzend ins Wort.

Sie starrte auf den Tisch, doch Malfoy war bereits aufgestanden und zur Tür geschritten. „Vielen Bank für das großzügige Angebot, Madam. Aber, wir werden bereits erwartet."

Sparks lächelte matt, ließ sie aber gewähren. Mit einem beinahe sanften Lächeln trat er aus der Tür in den Regen und Mione folgte ihm.

-v-

Eine halbe Stunde später klopften sie vollkommen durchnässt wieder an der Front der kleinen Hütte an. Das Gewitter hatte ihnen zwei Bäume vor die Füße geworfen und sie bis auf die Knochen aufgeweicht.

Zudem hatten sie die Orientierung verloren und sich dreimal verlaufen… um schließlich wieder vollkommen unerwartet an der Hütte zu enden. Eindeutig sollten sie diesen Wald in dieser Nacht nicht mehr verlassen.

Vielleicht würden sie ihn auch nie wieder verlassen…

„Wir könnten jetzt Zuhause sein", fluchte der Blonde, „oder wenigstens in diesem Loch, was ihr Zuhause schimpft. Stattdessen sitzen wir in dieser Hütte fest. Mit dieser Irren, die uns heute Nacht sicherlich in Stücke haken und zu Kräutertee verarbeiten wird."

Merlin, das hier alles glich dem ganzen Hänsel und Gretel Märchen, vor dem selbst er als Magier sich früher gegruselt hatte, einfach viel zu sehr.

Wessen seltendämliche Idee war es gewesen, dieser Wahnsinnigen einen Besuch abzustatten, weil sie einen schnulzigen Roman verfasst hatte? Einen der sich überwiegend darum drehte, wie sich zwei Verrückte auf einem Teppich liebten…

Er warf Granger einen eisigen Blick zu… während sein Haar unaufhörlich in seinen Nacken tropfte.

Granger schüttelte ihre klatschnassen Locken. „Jetzt hör schon auf."

Er blickte an die Tür. „Du weißt genau, dass nur die mental kranken Magier mitten im Wald in kleinen, abgelegenen Bruchhütten hausen. Abseits jeder, scheiß Zivilisation inmitten einer magischen Sperre."

Selbst sein Vater würde ihm raten sich von einem solchen Ort fernzuhalten. Oder, er hätte es wahrscheinlich mal getan.

„Genau. Und die ganz ungefährlichen Magier leben bei euch im Keller", gab sie spitz zurück.

Er sah sie an, sie blickte auffällig und herausfordernd auf seinen vermummten Arm und er wollte ihr gerade ein „halte einfach den Mund", zuzischen, als die Tür sich wieder öffnete.

Die Kräuterhexe lächelte sie immer noch in der gewohnten Form an. Sie trug sogar noch die surreal wirkende Schürze mit den rosafarbenen Blümchen. „Kinder, seid ihr endlich zur Vernunft gekommen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Vielleicht schmollte er auch, da war er sich gerade nicht wirklich sicher. Granger, die Rebellionsschlampe, lächelte stocksteif und gekünstelt.

Nichtsdestotrotz schlichen sie an der Alten vorbei und zurück ins Haus. Im Innern war es plötzlich entsetzlich gemütlich. Jedenfalls wenn man es mit der Kälte, dem Wind und dem Regen verglich, die da draußen auf sie warteten.

„Oben im ersten Stock habe ich euch ein Zimmer vorbereitet", lächelte Sparks und deutete auf die kleine, verwinkelte Treppe, die scheinbar in den ersten Stock führte, „die zweite Tür links. Dort liegen auch ein paar Handtücher und Decken bereit."

„Vielen Dank", presste Granger hervor und stieg vor dem Blonden, dessen Miene matt und blank war, die Stufen hinauf.

„Sie wusste, dass wir zurück kommen", raunte er, als sie die zweite Tür links öffnete.

„Mögt ihr Fleischsuppe?", rief Sparks von unten und Draco verzog hinter Granger das Gesicht.

Wahrscheinlich fand er hier irgendwo verkohlte Säuglingsknochen, wenn er nur ganz genau suchte.

„Ja, sehr gerne", krähte der durchnässte Lockenschopf angestrengt zurück.

Draco lachte bitter und folgte ihr in das kleine stinkende Zimmer… mit nur einem Bett. Einem viel zu kleinen Bett. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch und begutachtete die absurde Szenerie. Granger tat es ihm gleich. Gemeinsam tropften sie auf den morschen Holzboden.

„Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein", flüsterte Draco und starrte nach wie vor auf das Bett.

Merlin, da war nur eine, große Bettdecke.

„Sie denkt wir sind ein Paar", krächzte Granger zurück.

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Dann sollten wir das vielleicht genau _jetzt_ klar stellen."

„Nein, das sollten wir nicht", fluchte Granger zurück und sah ihn ernst an, „sie hat nur deshalb soviel über sich preisgegeben, weil sie dachte, dass wir wie _sie_ sind."

Draco lachte und trat ein paar Schritte näher ans Bett, nahm sich ein Handtuch und begann seine Haare zu trocknen. Erneut tat es ihm Granger gleich. „Und was wird passieren, wenn wir es klarstellen? Zurücknehmen kann sie das Gesagte ja nicht."

Granger setzte das Handtuch ab und sah ihn an. Einen Moment schien sie zu überlegen. Dann schluckte sie angestrengt. Er sah regelrecht, was sie dachte. Dass diese kleine, unscheinbare Kinderbuchalte vielleicht doch das Hackebeil rausholen könnte. Oder den Undog aus dem Keller.

Wer wusste das schon.

„Vielleicht fällt ihr im Laufe der Nacht noch mehr ein. Vielleicht ist das ein Wink des Schicksals", sagte der Wischmopp, gerade sah sie tatsächlich aus wie einer, flüsternd.

Draco ließ das Handtuch ebenfalls sinken und trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. „Ganz genau. Vielleicht sollten wir heute Nacht schön laut Erinnerungen in ihr erwecken."

Grangers Miene verfinsterte sich. „Okay Malfoy, ich habe mit Seamus geschlafen. Wo liegt dein Problem, denn ich wüsste nicht was es dich angeht?"

Er trat einen Schritt zurück, sah sie zweifelnd an.

Ja… _Wo_ lag sein Problem?

Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Doch er konnte es, mal wieder, nicht deuten. Also warf er das Handtuch beiseite und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Er war immerhin noch zum größten Teil ein Magier, warum sollte er sich also auf die altmodische Art und Weise trocknen?

Doch erstaunlicherweise passierte nichts, als er diesen schwang. Irritiert versuchte er es erneut. Versuchte es mit einem anderen, einfachen Zauber.

Gryffindors ehemaliger Wischmopp verzog das Gesicht, trat auf ihn zu und tat es ihm gleich. Doch auch ihr Stab blieb still.

„Verdammt", fluchte er, „sie hat das Haus ebenfalls vor Magie geschützt."

Granger nickte und starrte auf ihren Stab. „Außer gegen ihre eigene."

Er lachte bitter. „Genau. Außer gegen ihre eigene."

Mit diesen Worten riss er wieder die Tür auf und machte sich daran wieder runter in den schäbigen Wohnraum zu springen. Immerhin gab es da Fleischsuppe. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie aus Ratten bestand… und nicht aus ihren Vorgängern…

* * *

Vorschau:

Sein Atem streifte ihre Lippen und sie sahen sich einfach an. „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Erzählungen geräuschvoll untermalen", flüsterte er grinsend und blickte zur nicht verschlossenen Tür. „Ich fürchte aber, dass sie dann hinzukommt, um sich an uns und der verblühenden Frucht des Lebens zu ergötzen… und _einzugreifen_."

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht und sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Allerdings entwischte ihr etwas warme Luft, die sein Gesicht streifte. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu, blickte sie eindeutig irritiert an. Seine glasklaren Augen, in denen sich das Licht reflektierte, aber nicht ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, fixierten sie. Schienen sie auf merkwürdige Art und Weise zu fesseln.

Mione spürte eine Welle von Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen, als sie die Corona sah, die sie verspottete. Und doch war sie eigenartig süß. Der Fremde in diesem Mann, der eh bereits viel zu fremd war sah sie an. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr gerade näher war, als alles andere auf der Welt.

Also beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn…

_

* * *

_

Hallo ihr Lieben… und Stress lass nach. *tragischlach* Ich danke euch fürs Lesen, fürs kommentieren und ich danke Fränzi fürs Betalesen… :)

_Ich erspare mir heute die detaillierten Reviewantworten. Bitte nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich musste mich gerade schon so aufrappeln, um heute wenigstens noch zum Posten zu kommen. Ich knuddel euch alle… Ihr seid nach wie vor die Besten… :) *kekseverteil*_


	24. Chapter 23: Hänsel und Gretel

**23****. **Hänsel und Gretel

Nach dem Abendessen, welches nur halb so unspektakulär wie erwartet verlief, standen sie nebeneinander vor dem eindeutig viel zu schmalen Bett. Wenn es hoch kam, war es etwa 1.40 Meter breit.

Mione seufzte ermattet und begutachtete ein letztes Mal die Tür, die sie unverriegelt lassen mussten. Denn es fehlte ein Schlüssel und ihre Zauberstäbe versagten nach wie vor ihren Dienst.

„Bisher erschien alles recht normal", flüsterte sie.

Malfoy, der sich gerade dreist und wenig gentlemanlike, bis auf die Shorts auszog und ins Bett kletterte, blickte sie aus undeutbarer Miene an.

Sie seufzte und trat näher an das Bett heran. „Soll ich etwa auf dem Boden schlafen?"

Der Blonde beäugte sie von oben bis unten. „Meinetwegen kannst du auch auf der Veranda schlaf-", er stockte und blickte zur unverschlossenen Tür, „obwohl. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege ziehe ich es doch vor, dass du mich nicht mit ihr allein lässt."

Der Lockenschopf schmunzelte. Sparks hatte ihre Finger kaum von ihm lassen können. Zwar weniger im sexuellen, sondern eher im sehnsüchtigen Sinne. Doch Malfoy war es sichtlich mehr und mehr gegen den Strich gegangen.

Was wahrscheinlich verständlich war.

Alles in allem schien die Lage aber doch eine ganz andere zu sein. Elphaba Sparks war weniger eine mordende und verrückte alte Hexe. Sie war eine alte, einsame Frau die vor dem Leben da draußen flüchtete, um ihrer verlorenen Liebe und dem damit verbundenen Leben, das sie hätte führen können, nachzutrauern.

Es hatte etwas Tragisches… und Bitteres…

Schließlich zog sie sich ihre immer noch leicht klamme, obwohl Elphaba sie getrocknet hatte, Jeanshose aus und kletterte ebenfalls unter die Bettdecke. Dort streifte sie zufällig Malfoys nacktes Bein, was sie erröten und ihn zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich denke nicht daran, auf dem Boden zu schlafen", wisperte sie schließlich kaum hörbar und ein schwaches Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Mione sah ihn durch die Dunkelheit, die nur durch eine einzige Kerze gebrochen wurde, an. Draußen regnete es immer noch in Strömen.

„Sie hat alles in einer Sekunde verloren", flüsterte sie und drehte sich auf die Seite.

Sie hielten soviel Abstand zu einander, wie es ihnen möglich war. Malfoy tat es ihr jedoch gleich und drehte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite. Allerdings sah er sie an. In seinen Augen flackerte das Licht der Kerze. Es spiegelte sich nicht nur darin, seine nachtgeprägten Augen reflektierten es.

„Sie hätte all diese Informationen besser fachlich notieren sollen. Dieses Buch ist eine absolute Verschwendung", wisperte er.

Miones Miene verfinsterte sich etwas. Natürlich hatte er recht. Jedoch war ihr gerade nicht danach, über Fachliches zu sprechen.

„Ja, das ist richtig."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich irgendwann mit ihr zusammensetzten. Wenn das alles vorbei ist. Das gibt sicher einen schönen Literatur- und Wissenspreis, Granger."

Sie nickte, sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich auf den Rücken drehte.

Die Alte hatte während des Abendessens noch weitere Informationen mit ihnen geteilt. Nicht alle waren brauchbar, jedoch durchaus interessant. Denn vieles betraf den Wandlungszustand, dem sie damals fast gänzlich beigewohnt hatte. Die Zeit, in der sich der Mensch immer mehr in das Wesen verwandelte, das schlussendlich verschwand.

Wie lange sie mit Calius dem Lamia in Kontakt stand hatte Elphaba nicht erwähnt. Es musste jedoch lange genug gewesen sein, um eine weitere Liebe aufzubauen. Nämlich eine zu dem Wesen, zu dem er geworden war. Laut der Alten war nur noch das Äußerliche annähernd gleich gewesen.

Viel mehr hatten sie nicht aus der Alten herausbekommen.

Entweder war Calius einfach verschwunden und hatte sich für die _seinen_ entschieden, oder sie hatten ihn dazu gezwungen…

Die Lamia hatten ihre Regeln. Wer nicht gehorchte, wurde verbannt. Und sie musste nicht wissen, was genau das bedeutete, um es sich ausmalen zu können. Kein Schutz, keine Zusammengehörigkeit. Ein Einzelner war ausgeliefert. Das war nicht nur in dieser Welt so. Aber wahrscheinlich traf es sie besonders hart.

Sie räusperte sich und drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken. Die Decke über ihnen war ebenso morsch, wie der Boden. Wahrscheinlich hielt nur noch der Zauber diese Hütte zusammen.

„Gab es einen Grund zur Rache?", fragte sie eine Frage, die sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit loswerden wollte. Dabei drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und er tat es ihr gleich.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sich ihre nackten Schultern fast berührten. Mione schluckte.

„Rache?", flüsterte er.

Sie nickte. „Gab oder gibt es da eine Frau? Eine, an der sich eine Lamia gerecht haben wollen könnte?"

Malfoy zog die Lippen schmal, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, ausgeschlossen."

Sie seufzte und strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Er lachte. „Eindeutig nicht."

„Vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich nach einem Aussätzigen suchen", wisperte sie und starrte wieder an die Decke.

„Denkst du nicht, wir verschwenden bereits genug Zeit?", gab er zurück.

Mione schüttelte energisch den Kopf, wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Mein Bauchgefühlt sagt mir das jedenfalls."

„Ein Hoch auf dein Bauchgefühl", spottete er.

„Hör auf so… zynisch zu sein", zischte sie und schlug gespielt nach ihm. Geräuschlos berührte ihre Hand die seine, die über der Bettdecke lag.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Was sollte schon passieren?"

Mione rollte sich auf die Seite und rutsche so nah an ihn heran, wie sie konnte. Sie berührte ihn fast, einzig die Decke, die durch ihre Bewegungen zwischen sie rutschte, verhinderte, dass sie sich komplett gegen ihn presste.

„Sie hat sich uns offenbart. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie herausfindet, dass wir-", hauchte sie ihm mehr ins Ohr, als dass sie flüsterte. Ihre Lippen berührten fast seine Ohrmuschel und ihre Hand lag nur Millimeter unter seiner nackten Brust auf der Bettdecke.

Mione stockte und blickte ins Leere. Und somit in sein platinblondes Haar, was mittlerweile wieder trocken, aber extrem desorientiert und strähnig wirkte.

Er drehte sein Gesicht, blickte sie nach wie vor spöttisch an. „Dass wir sie hinterhältig hinters Licht geführt haben? Dass wir eher Hänsel und Gretel, oder der böse Todesser und die kleine Rebellin sind, als das tragische Liebespaar?", hauchte er kaum hörbar zurück.

Sein Atem streifte ihre Lippen und sie sahen sich einfach an. „Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Erzählungen geräuschvoll untermalen", flüsterte er grinsend und blickte zur nicht verschlossenen Tür. „Ich fürchte aber, dass sie dann hinzukommt, um sich an uns und der verblühenden Frucht des Lebens zu ergötzen… und _einzugreifen_."

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich über ihr Gesicht und sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. Allerdings entwischte ihr etwas warme Luft, die sein Gesicht streifte. Er wandte sich ihr wieder zu, blickte sie eindeutig irritiert an. Seine glasklaren Augen, in denen sich das Licht reflektierte, aber nicht ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, fixierten sie, schienen sie auf merkwürdige Art und Weise zu fesseln.

Mione spürte eine Welle von Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen, als sie die Corona sah, die sie verspottete. Und doch war sie eigenartig süß. Der Fremde in diesem Mann, der eh bereits viel zu fremd war sah sie an. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihr gerade näher war, als alles andere auf der Welt.

Also beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn…

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass sie hier und jetzt das tragische Paar waren. Im Haus dieser tragischen Frau. Inmitten des Waldes, des Regens und des Gewitters, das nach wie vor um sie herum wütete. Fernab von jeglicher Magie... und dem, was da Draußen wirklich auf sie wartete.

Wie Hänsel und Gretel… Auf verdrehte und absurde Art und Weise…

Doch bevor das Gefühl, dass sie innerlich zu fluten schien, sie übermannen konnte, stieß er sie von sich. Das Kribbeln, das seine Lippen auf ihren ausgelöst hatten, verflüchtigte sich. Seine Augen wirkten plötzlich anders, als sie es noch vor wenigen Sekunden gewesen waren.

Mione räusperte sich und wandte sich innerlich fluchend ab, kauerte sich auf der entgegengesetzten Bettseite zusammen und schloss die Augen. Lauschte dem Regen und dem Gewitter.

Sie waren zurück im Hier und Jetzt. Plötzlich schien die Magie, obwohl sie nicht fassbar war, wieder ganz nah zu sein. Und mit ihr auch die, die sie wirklich waren…

-v-

Direkt nachdem der Morgen angebrochen hatte, machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Rückweg. Die Stimmung war dabei, wie erwartet, merkwürdig gedrückt. Verschwiegen taumelte sie hinter ihm her, blieb nur ab und an stehen wenn er es tat, um wenigstens so zu tun, als würde sie sich orientieren.

„Wo sind wir jetzt?", sagte sie, als er scheinbar einen Moment zu lange verharrt hatte, um in die Baumkronen zu blicken.

Es war merkwürdig hier. Der fehlende Zauber schien alles viel grauer als sonst wirken zu lassen. Vielleicht lag das aber auch an den Sturzbächen, die der Himmel in der vergangenen Nacht niedergeworfen hatte. Normalerweise liebte er den Regen. Er ließ keinen Platz für andere Geräusche und somit auch nicht für Gedanken. Es schien einfach zu laut, als nicht taub inmitten des Sturmes zu sein.

Doch in dieser Nacht war es anders gewesen…

Granger hustete merkwürdig benommen hinter ihm und er drehte sich schließlich langsam zu ihr um. Als er tief Luft holte, flutete die kühle und klamme Luft seine Lungen und einen Moment schienen alle seine Lebensgeister auf einmal zu erwachen. Das dunkle Grün der gefallenen Blätter, welches um sie herum den Waldboden pflasterte, schien plötzlich wieder grün zu wirken.

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte zu Boden. Gerade wirkte tatsächlich alles weniger grau. Lag es vielleicht weniger am fehlenden Zauber und den schwachen Spuren des Regens, oder lag es vielleicht sogar an ihm?

An _seinen_ Augen?

Würde er, sofern er das alles vielleicht doch überstand, von nun an nicht nur in der Dunkelheit, sondern auch in Grautönen leben? Eine Möglichkeit wäre es. Wozu sollte diese Welt farbig sein, wenn sie nicht am Tage stattfand?

Granger blickte ihn immer noch fragend an.

„Ich denke wir sind vom Weg abgekommen. Wir sind zu weit südlich", antwortete er also und ging zurück. Als er sie passierte schlug ihr Duft ihm entgegen.

Kein Parfüm, kein überstarker Duschgel oder Seifengeruch. Einfach Granger. Und sie stank nicht im Geringsten. Komischerweise hatte er es anders in Erinnerung.

Sie folgte ihm mit schleichenden Schritten, die im Geäst und dem nassen Laub leicht knirschten und quietschten. Wie die seinen. Doch ohne Magie war es hier annähernd unmöglich, sich geräuschlos fortzubewegen.

„Hör zu, das mit gestern tut mir leid", wisperte sie und einen Augenblick war er überrascht, wie nah sie plötzlich war. Sie stand nur wenige Millimeter hinter ihm. Würde er jetzt unerwartet stehen bleiben, würde sie gegen ihn prallen. Ihn berühren…

Doch er sah sie an und ging weiter…

„Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Doch irgendwie hat diese absurde Situation mich übermannt", flüsterte sie und vermied es ihn anzusehen. Irgendwo in den Baumkronen sang ein Vogel irgendein albern-heiteres Lied.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Was sollte er sagen? Dass es nicht der Kuss war, der ihn… ja, was hatte er ihn? Verschreckt? Erbost? Verwirrt?

Nichts davon traf wirklich voll und ganz zu. Er war nicht gut darin Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Was das betraf, war er sich selber manchmal ein Rätsel. Zudem bevorzugte er es eh, dies schlichtweg nicht zu tun. Gefühle und Worte waren zwei getrennte Dinge. Das eine gehörte ausgesprochen, das andere nicht. Jedenfalls in seiner Welt. In seinem Leben… und er hatte es nicht vor, für zwei oder drei läppische Monate zu ändern.

Was immer das auch war, was ihre Lippen in ihm ausgelöst hatten.

Neben dem Zorn und der Tatsache darüber, dass sie wenige Stunden zuvor Finnigen berührt hatte. So, oder anders. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Er hasste es zu teilen und er würde nicht mit dem selbstgefälligen Iren teilen. Schon gar nicht jemanden wie Granger. Sie hatte ihre Wahl getroffen… und er die seine…

Innerlich mochte etwas aufbrausen, wenn er sie ansah. Hier und da… und vielleicht hatten ihre Lippen sich gut angefühlt, vielleicht tat es auch ihr Körper. Dennoch wollte er sie nicht. Nicht wirklich jedenfalls... über das körperliche hinaus.

Wer war er zudem in der momentanen Situation schon, als dass er wirklich eine Wahl hatte? Granger war immerhin die einzige Frau, mit der er in Berührung kam. Mal abgesehen von Weasley und dem schrägen Vogel Lovegood.

Um es in einfache Worte zu fassen, war er schlicht und ergreifend ein verzweifelter Mann. Unter welchen Umständen hätte er wohl sonst Gefallen an ihr, ihren störrischen Locken und dem oftmals viel zu süßem Duft gefunden?

Ein schiefes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, doch er antwortete nicht. Kämpfte sich einfach weiter durch das Geäst. Sie schnaubte und ließ sich hinter ihm zurückfallen. Dabei brauste sie sich selber in ihren viel zu offenherzigen und wilden Gefühlen auf. Er konnte es regelrecht spüren.

Und er konnte es auch in ihrem schönen Gesicht sehen, als er sie ansah.

„Du spottest über mich. Nach alle dem spottest du über mich", brüllte sie plötzlich und blieb stehen. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet vor Wut und es stand ihr vorzüglich.

Draco leckte sich über die Lippen. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, Granger."

Sie atmete schwer, ihre Brüste hoben sich deutlich unter ihrem viel zu dünnen Shirt und der geöffneten Jeansjacke, die sie trug. „Das brauchst du nicht. Deine Blicke sagen eindeutig mehr als tausend Worte."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und irgendwo tief in ihm schien etwas minimal in Brand zu geraten. Er ignorierte die leichte Hitzewelle, die durch ihn hindurch schoss, als er sie ansah und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu. „Das nennt man Einbildung, Granger."

Sie lachte bitter und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften. „Eindeutig nicht. Du bist ein selbstgefälliger Heuchler."

Er lachte. „Ein Heuchler?"

Sie funkelte ihn an, weil sie nicht auszusprechen wagte, was ihr auf der Zunge lag. Dann benetzte sie sich mit dieser die Lippen und Draco blieb einen Moment wie gebannt an ihnen hängen.

Granger lachte heiser. „Heuchler", raunte sie dabei.

„_Du_ hast _mich_ geküsst", brachte er es auf den Punkt.

Sie nickte schwach und blickte grinsend an ihm vorbei in die Ferne. Einen Moment lang oder zwei, schien sie tief in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. „Und was war das neulich Nacht?"

Er wandte sich lachend ab und versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Das war nichts."

„Nichts", spottete sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg vor. „Ich garantiere dir, dass ich nicht im Sinn hatte dich zu küssen."

Wieder lachte sie, war binnen Sekunden bei ihm und hielt ihn am Arm zurück. Einen Augenblick war er, anhand der Tatsache, dass sie ihn so plötzlich und wie selbstverständlich berührte, tatsächlich irritiert.

„Oh ja, ich wette da waren ganz andere Dinge in deinem Sinn", schnaubte sie.

Draco machte sich aus ihrem Griff los, sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und wandte sich zu ihr um. Natürlich wusste er, dass es offensichtlich gewesen war. Doch es überraschte ihn, dass sie es so direkt zu Sprache brachte.

Er hingegen hatte dazu nichts zu sagen. Also schwieg er, zwang sich jedoch sie anzusehen. Es konnte wohl gerade nicht schlimmer werden. Und offener Blicktausch war nicht selten die beste Verteidigung.

Granger schien es jedoch zu verwirren.

„Du siehst mich an", flüsterte sie schließlich entsetzlich leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

Er nickte schwach und minimal belustigt. „Weil du hier vor mir stehst."

Ihre Miene verdunkelte sich. „Immer und immer wieder", knurrte sie.

Etwas Hitze stieg ihm von der Magengegend in den Kopf, also wandte er sich ab. Auch hierzu gab es nichts, was er als aussprechenswert empfand.

Granger knurrte erneut, zog wieder wie eine Wahnsinnige an seinem Arm. „Sie mich gefälligst an und lass uns wie Erwachsene darüber reden."

„Über was? Darüber, dass du dich die halbe Nacht so sehr in eine Geschichte verstrickt hast, dass du dich selber darin verloren hast? Oder darüber, dass ich ein oder zweimal bemerkt habe, dass du eine Frau bist?", zischte er leise.

Granger ließ von ihm ab und schluckte hart. Dann suchte ihr fiebriger Blick den Boden.

„Das ist lächerlich", flüsterte er und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Oder eher, er hatte es vor. Denn Grangers Hand, die ihm in der Drehung eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste, brachte ihn davon ab. Draco schnappte blitzschnell, oder auch so schnell es ihm in dem Moment der Überraschung möglich war, nach ihrer Hand und stieß sie von sich.

Der Wischmopp taumelte zurück, stolperte über eine der Wurzeln und landete mit dem prallen Hintern direkt in einer Pfütze. Mit offenem Mund und großen, entsetzten Augen sah sie ihn an. Er rollte mit den Augen und starrte in die Baumkronen.

„Du bist nicht nur ein Heuchler, du bist auch noch jemand, der Frauen schlägt", fauchte sie und rappelte sich etwas unbeholfen wieder auf. Dabei quietschte das nasse Laub unter ihren Händen und Füßen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Nicht nur das, aber es war wohl ein unpassender Moment, um sie darauf hinzuweisen. „Du hast mich geschlagen", sagte er also so ruhig wie möglich.

Granger nickte heftig und versuchte sich den nassen Schlamm von den Oberschenkeln und dem Hintern zu klopfen. „Oh ja. Weil du es verdient hast."

Wieder fehlten ihm die Worte, also lachte er leise. Was eindeutig ein Fehler war, denn es brachte Granger dazu erneut nach ihm zu schlagen. Dieses Mal traf sie seine Brust, doch er entschied sich dazu, sie einfach gewähren zu lassen.

„Warum bist du so? Warum bist du ein selbstgefälliges Arschloch, Malfoy?", fluchte sie, trat einen Schritt zurück und strich sich eine Locke aus der Stirn – und etwas Morast ins Gesicht.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Da", schimpfte sie und stürzte auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen heftigen Schubs.

Doch das kleine Morastmännchen hatte noch nicht genug. Sie sprang blitzschnell auf ihn zu und setzte erneut zum Schlag gegen seine Brust an. Doch dieses Mal fing er sie ab, ergriff ihren rechten Arm, drehte ihn auf ihren Rücken, wirbelte sie herum und zog ihre linken Hand kraftvoll gegen ihre Brust.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihm und verkeilten Armen, begann der Wischmopp heftig zu zappeln. Gemeinsam taumelten sie zurück und kamen schließlich an einem der Bäume zum Stehen. Ein leichter Schauer Regenwasser ergoss sich auf sie und Granger schnaubte leise.

„Lass mich auf der Stelle los", wisperte sie immer noch um Freiraum kämpfend.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", gab er zurück. Mit dem Gesicht direkt neben ihrem. Ihr Haar kitzelte seine Nase und seine Lippen berührten fast ihr Ohr. Einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob sie sich jemals zuvor so nah gewesen waren. Doch dann kam ihm der Kuss in den Sinn.

Sein Atem streifte ihre Wange, er konnte regelrecht wieder ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren. Granger bewegte sich erneut in seinen Armen, rieb dabei ihren schmutzigen Hintern hart gegen seinen Schoss.

„Granger, hör auf damit und beruhig dich", knurrte er und presste sie noch enger an sich.

„Nein, ich denke nicht", fluchte sie ihn wiederholend und setzte ihren Versuch der Gegenwehr noch heftiger fort.

Bis es schließlich _Wirkung_ zeigte. Der Blonde fluchte leise und Granger verkrampfte sich in seinen Armen immens.

„Malfoy, was ist das?", bellte sie.

Doch noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, färbten sich ihre Wangen noch rötlicher, als es eh schon der Fall war. Augenblicklich stand sie still, hörte sogar auf zu atmen.

Er lachte heiser und vergrub einen Moment sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. „Das muss ich nicht wirklich erklären, oder?", gab er dann zurück.

Sie schluckte, sah ihn an. Aus dunklen Augen, die noch dunkler wurden, während sie die seinen fixierte. Draco zog die Stirn kraus, schluckte ebenfalls. Da lag etwas in ihrem Blick, das wieder diese Hitze in ihm auslöste. Gemeinsam mit den Regenschauern, die nach wie vor auf sie herabrieselten und ihn äußerlich kühlten, flutete die Hitze ihn von innen heraus und ließ ihn leicht schwindelig zurück.

„Ich werde dich jetzt loslassen", flüsterte er schließlich. Im Grunde hauchte er es mehr, als dass er sprach.

Doch es schien bei ihr anzukommen, denn sie nickte fahrig. Nach wie vor musterte sie ihn jedoch mit diesen trüben Augen, leckte sich erneut über ihre Lippen. Und sie tat es wieder, als er von ihren Arme abließ und sie sich langsam, jedoch nur Millimeter, von ihm entfernte.

Und dann war sie wieder da. Näher als vorher presste sie sich gegen ihn, drängte ihn so hart gegen den Stamm, dass sein Rücken ächzte. Ihre Lippen schienen sich in sein Gesicht graben zu wollen. Hungrig legten sie sich auf seine.

Leicht geöffnet und bevor er sich der Absurdität dieser Situation überhaupt bewusst werden konnte, hatte sie ihm auch schon ihre Zunge in den Mund gedrängt und umklammerte stöhnend seine Hüften. Nur um ihre Hände Sekunden später zwischen seinem Rücken und den Stamm zu pressen, um sich einen Weg unter seine Jacke und sein Shirt zu suchen.

Was genau passierte hier? Vernaschte Granger ihn tatsächlich? Sie ihn?

Dann ließ sie genauso plötzlich, wie sie auf und über ihm gewesen war, wieder von ihm ab.

Schwer atmend, erregt und so erhitzt wie schon lange nicht mehr, und auch irgendwie ungläubig, sah er sie an. Sie rieb sich seufzend und feuerrot im Gesicht das solche.

„Oh, dieser Wald", fluchte sie und er musste heiser lachen.

Sie sah ihn an. Irritiert und vielleicht auch etwas beschämt.

„Ja", sagte er, schoss vor, packte sie an den Hüften und wirbelte sie herum. „Dieser elende Wald", raunte er und verschloss ihre Lippen, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte.

Schneller als er es selber erwartet hatte, fand seine Zunge den Weg zwischen ihre Lippen und seine Hände unter ihr Shirt. Weitere Momente später nagte sie stöhnend und ausgiebig an seiner Unterlippe, während er versuchte seine Hand frontal zwischen ihre Körper zu bringen.

Koste es was es wolle, er wollte ihre Brust berühren. Diese verdammten Brüste, die ihm seit Wochen den Schla-

„Verdammt", brüllte er, als es siedendheiß durch seinen Unterarm schoss und fuhr heftig zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er sich an ihrer erhitzten Haut verbrannt. Doch natürlich kannte er dieses Gefühl – auch wenn er es seit Wochen, aufgrund diversester Zauber und Mittelchen – nicht mehr hatte so deutlich spüren müssen.

Granger verharrte stocksteif, geschockt und immer noch schwer atmend an diesem vermaledeiten Stamm. Ihre Lippen waren geschwollen und gerötet und ihr Haar noch zerzauster als sonst.

Doch das wollte gerade nicht wirklich zu ihm durchdringen. Die Hitze erstarb so schnell, wie sie gekommen war und seine Erektion fiel jämmerlich in sich zusammen, als er seinen gebrandmarkten Unterarm umfasste und tief Luft holte.

„Verdammt", fluchte er erneut, als sein Körper sich an den Schmerz zu gewöhnen schien.

Und schließlich schien es auch dem Lockenschopf zu dämmern. Sie rang einen Augenblick lang um Fassung, bevor sie langsam auf ihn zu trat. „Ruft er euch zusammen?", fragte sie dabei und legte ihm beiläufig, und doch merkwürdig vertraut, die Hand auf den Rücken.

Draco nickte und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich zusammengekauert hatte. „Er ist wütend", brachte er zähneknirschend hervor, „verdammt wütend."

Sie nickte, streichelte ein letztes Mal über seine verhüllte Haut und ließ dann von ihm ab. „Wir sollten weitergehen", flüsterte sie und sah sich um.

Draco tat es ihr gleich. Sie hatte recht. Sie hatten bereits genug Zeit vergeudet und sie sollten Potter über jegliche Neuigkeiten informieren.

Mit einem Nicken, und mit nach wie vor schmerzender Haut, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Doch mit jedem Schritt schien der Schmerz etwas nachzulassen. Und während sie ihm schweigend folgte und seinen Blicken auswich, wie er es vermied sie anzusehen, verließen sie den Wald.

Diesen vermaledeiten Wald, der Dinge beherbergte, die in diesem zurückbleiben sollten. Jedenfalls war das seine Meinung. Denn was auch immer passiert war, es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen. Sie hatte sich entschieden… und er hatte seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen.

Auch wenn diese nicht nur die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht betrafen. Doch alles in allem, war es eindeutig besser so...

* * *

Vorschau:

Sie lächelte, nickte schwach und nahm den Dolch an sich…

Oder eher: Sie hatte es vor, denn sie streckte die Hand danach aus und er hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Sein Kiefer war dabei entsetzlich verspannt und seine Zähne knirschten geräuschvoll und schmerzhaft aneinander, als etwas Schwarzes aus einem der Baumkronen auf Weasleys Rücken sprang, der Dolch zu Boden ging und sie einen erstickten Schrei von sich gab.

_

* * *

_

Hallöchen ihr Süßen… Natürlich wie immer Danke für´s Lesen, Favoritisieren und Kommentieren. Und ein ganz besonders großes Danke an Fränzi (Beta), die sich diesem Chapter trotz der Tücken der Technik angenommen hat. *knuddel*

_Übrigens wünsche ich euch allen einen schönen, ersten Advent… :) _

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Das sollte sie auch… *lach* Und schön, dass du wieder (oder auch immer noch ;)) da bist... *hihi*_

_Lalilu: Das sind wir wahrscheinlich alle… Inklusive mir… *laut lach* Mal sehen also, was noch so kommen mag._

_Panazee: Ich habe befürchtet und auch irgendwie beabsichtigt, dass euch das schockiert. Und ich kann euch versprechen, es wird noch viel schockierender. Jedenfalls, was die Sache mit Seamus angeht. Aber, ganz sicher nicht so, wie ihr es jetzt erwartet.. ;)_

_Anna: Habe ich getan… Und ich war sogar sehr fleißig, in den letzten Tagen… *hihi* Da ich aber leider nicht sagen kann, wie lange das anhält möchte und kann ich natürlich jetzt nicht direkt alles raushauen. Ich denke aber mal, das es hier spätestens in zwei Wochen weitergeht… :)_

_Fränzi: Danke Süße… Ich sag jetzt mal, dass du an der Qualität dieser Geschichte ebenso beteiligt bist. Dafür nochmal danke… :)_

_Die-na: Hallo Sweety… Ich freue mich, von dir zu hören… :) Mir geht´s soweit *gut* (bin gerade nur furchtbar erkältet), habe halt nur ziemlich viel zu tun. Die Lust am FF-Schreiben lasse ich mir aber auf keinen Fall verderben… Keine Sorge also, auch wenn's mal langsamer von Statten geht… Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es dir auch gut geht… :) _


	25. Chapter 24: Inside the dark

**24.** Inside the dark

„Wo zur Hölle seid ihr gewesen?" Es war Arthur, der ihnen entgegen sprang, als sie die Tür öffneten und sich hintereinander in die Hütte schoben. Mione verlangsamte ihren Schritt, so dass Malfoy – der hinter ihr ging – fast gegen sie prallte.

Er schien der Meinung zu sein den Gentleman spielen zu müssen und ihr den Vortritt zu lassen. Nicht dass es sie störte, dass er hinter ihr ging. Nicht gänzlich jedenfalls. So musste sie ihn wenigstens nicht ansehen. Allerdings bedeutete dass auch, dass sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte, was sich wiederum weniger gut anfühlte.

Und das neuerdings aus komplett anderen Gründen als Argwohn oder Vorsicht. Seine Blicke die sie ab und an in ihrem Rücken spürte und seine Nähe, sei sie auch noch so gering, brachten sie schier um den Verstand. Und sie fragte sich nach wie vor, was bloß in diesen vergangenen 24 Stunden in diesem elenden Wald passiert war. Oder auch was in den letzten Tagen nur mit ihr los war.

Sie wollte nicht näher darüber nachdenken. Ebensowenig wollte sie sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen, warum sie das Gefühl seiner Nähe und Berührungen einfach nicht mehr abschütteln konnte. Sie spürte ihn immer noch überall auf und an ihrem Körper. Es war fast so, als hätte er unsichtbare Spuren hinterlassen.

Ihre Arme zitterten, als sie weit genug von der Tür wegtrat, um ihm problemlosen Einlass zu gewähren, und ihren Oberkörper umschlang. Er trat beinahe geräuschlos neben sie, hielt jedoch so viel Abstand, dass es erträglich war. Ihre Lippen brannten, als sie sie fahrig benetzte und zu sprechen begann. Sie versuchte, ihn nicht anzusehen und er tat es ihr eindeutig gleich.

„Da war ein Unwetter und der Wald war magisch abgeriegelt. Wir mussten über Nacht bleiben", sagte sie.

Malfoy schwieg und Seamus und Ginny musterten sie skeptisch. Besonders in den Augen ihrer engen Freundin, schien die Situation ein offenes Buch zu sein. Merlin, sie hoffte man konnte ihnen nicht ansehen, was passiert war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Rotschopf und beäugte ihre beschmutzte Hose.

Mione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte an sich herab. Sie hatte die Nässe und den Dreck förmlich verdrängt. Oder sie hatte beides schlichtweg der Gedanken wegen nicht realisiert.

Hinter ihren Schläfen ratterte es.

„Ich bin gestürzt", sagte sie und Seamus Blick verdunkelte sich, als Malfoy sich neben ihr mit den schmutzigen Händen durch das verdreckte Haar strich.

„Und du bist auch gestürzt?", fragte Seamus schroff an den Blonden gewandt.

Malfoy legte die Stirn kraus. Einen Moment befürchtete sie, dass er unbedacht „Nein", sagen würde, also sprach sie bevor er es tat.

„Das Unwetter überraschte uns auf dem Weg zurück. Daher sind wir umgekehrt. Es war schwer, auf den Beinen zu bleiben", sagte sie, ließ die Arme sinken und blickte Ginny fest in die Augen. Dann schaute sie Harry und Ron an, die beide ebenfalls etwas skeptisch dreinschauten.

„Ihr hättet uns eine Nachricht schicken können", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und trat neben seine Freundin, „wir haben die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan. Du kennst-"

Sie nickte, konnte aber nicht davon ab die Augen genervt zu rollen. „Das war nicht möglich. Der halbe Wald war magisch abgeriegelt", sie sah Harry ernst an, „wäre es möglich gewesen, hätten wir natürlich eine Nachricht geschickt."

Er nickte. „Ihr seid okay", sagte er dann. Es war einfach nur eine erleichterte Feststellung was in etwa soviel bedeuten sollte wie „Ihr lebt, nur das zählt."

Mione nickte, setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und trat an allen Anwesenden vorbei. An Seamus, er sie mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen musterte. An Ginny, die immer noch skeptisch dreinschaute. Und an ihren Freunden, die sich langsam wieder entspannten.

Wenigstens waren sie nicht für alle Anwesenden ein offenes Buch.

„Mione", holte sie Seamus ein, als sie an der Treppe ankam.

„Später", flüsterte sie und stieg weiter die Stufen hinauf, „ich brauche wirklich eine heiße Dusche."

„Was wird hier gespielt?" Er folgte ihr die Stufen hinauf.

Am oberen Absatz angekommen blieb sie stehen und sah ihn ernst an. Ihr Blick sollte ausstrahlen, dass es ihn nichts anging, dass nichts passiert war. „Nichts geht hier vor", zischte sie.

Doch seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, sprach ihr Blick Bände. Dennoch wandte sie sich ab und ließ ihn zurück. Sie hatte gerade wahrhaftig andere Probleme, als ihren missgestimmten Liebhaber, Freund oder was auch immer er war…

Der heiße Wasserdampf lockerte ihre verspannten Muskeln und schaffte es, einen großen Teil des Gefühles auf ihrer Haut, dass sich immer noch wie seine Hände anfühlte, ebenfalls mit dem Schmutz des Waldes fortzuspülen.

Wenn auch nicht ganz. Aber das war wohl gerade mehr, als sie erwarten konnte oder sollte. Sie lehnte sich seufzend gegen die brüchigen Kacheln und starrte ins Leere. Das Wasser prasselte beruhigend auf ihren Rücken ein und für einen Moment schloss sie genüsslich die Augen.

Jedoch nur solange, wie sich Malfoys vermaledeites Bild vor ihren geschlossenen Lidern breit machte. Das leicht desorientierte, verschmutzte Haar und die Art und Weise wie er sie gestern Abend angesehen hatte. Leicht verschmitzt, feixend und doch irgendwie undeutbar.

Sie fragte sich, ob es alleinig des Spieles wegen gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sehr wahrscheinlich waren die Blicke, die er ihr ab und an zugeworfen hatte ebenso irritierend realistisch geworden, wie die Berührungen, die sie am Anfang des Spieles wegen gesucht hatte… und in denen sie sich später verloren hatte.

Mit einem lauten, verzweifelten Seufzen stieß sie sich von der Kachelwand ab und drehte die Hähne zu. Merlin, sie sollte erwachsen genug sein, um sich einzugestehen, dass vielleicht doch nicht alleinig der Wald an dieser Misere Schuld war.

Und sie musste erwachsen genug sein, realistisch damit umzugehen…

Ein spitzer Schrei entwischte ihr, als sie den Vorhang öffnete und in Ginnys leicht grinsendes, nach wie vor skeptisches und fragendes Gesicht sah.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte diese direkt, noch bevor Mione sich ein Handtuch greifen und aus der Dusche steigen konnte.

Etwas unbeholfen tat sie genau dies und wickelte sich leicht beschämt und auch der Kälte wegen zitternd, in das übergroße, geflickte Stück aus dem Hause Weasley ein.

„Es war eine verwirrende Nacht", brach es aus ihr heraus.

Ginny nickte. „Das bedeutet?"

Mione sah sie fragend an und versuchte das Handtuch noch enger um sich zu ziehen. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Einen kurzen Moment, der ihr aber sehr viel länger vorkam, als es wahrscheinlich in der Realität der Fall war, schwieg ihre Freundin einfach nur. Dann stemmte sie seufzend die Hände in die Hüften und blickte an die beschlagene Kachelwand schräg hinter ihr. „Ihr benehmt euch noch merkwürdiger, als sonst."

Hermione zog die Stirn kraus. „Noch _merkwürdiger_ als sonst?", fragte sie schnippisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Ginny grinste einfach nur etwas schief und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er benimmt sich merkwürdig. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile", flüsterte sie bissig und tapste rüber zu ihren Kleidungsstücken, die sie sorgfältig auf der Toilettenbrille positioniert hatte, „und er verwirrt mich damit."

Schweigen. Mione drehte ihrer besten Freundin den Rücken zu und rubbelte sich notdürftig trocken. Dann stieg sie etwas unbeholfen und viel zu hektisch in ihren Slip. An für sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches. Hier hatte so gut wie jeder jeden bereits nackt gesehen. Meistens blutend und verletzt, aber das spielte momentan wohl keine Rolle.

„Er war immer schon merkwürdig", lachte Ginny schließlich leise, „aber wer kann es ihm verübeln?"

Mione zog sich ihren BH über und blickte die Andere fragend an.

„Im Bezug auf seine Familie, aber auch im Bezug auf das, was er gerade durchmacht", erklärte der Rotschopf, schüttelte den Duschvorhang aus und zog ihn komplett auseinander, damit er trocknen konnte.

„Aber darum geht es sicherlich gar nicht", erwiderte Hermione schnippisch und schlüpfte in ihre Jeanshose.

Ginny sah sie minimal zufrieden, und immer noch forschend, an. „Nein, denn du weißt genau, was ich dir im Bezug auf diese Sache raten würde."

„Im Bezug auf diese Sache", wiederholte sie matt.

„Bisher hat er dich merkwürdig angesehen. Nun tust du es ebenfalls. Du siehst ihn merkwürdig an."

Seufzend nestelte sie an ihrem Shirt, drehte es in ihren Händen und begutachtete jede Naht. Nun war es raus. Und ganz eindeutig war es wohl offensichtlicher gewesen, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Er verwirrt mich", flüsterte sie.

Ginny nickte und ließ sich neben ihr auf die nunmehr leere Toilettenbrille sinken. „Du weißt, dass das im Prinzip sehr schlecht ist."

Mione nickte und zog sich langsam das Shirt über. „Weiß ich. Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen."

Ein weiteres Nicken und kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Sie richtete sich ihre nassen Locken im Spiegel, knetete sie etwas in Form.

„Ist da etwas, was du noch sagen möchtest?", fragte Ginny, als sie zielstrebig auf die Tür zusteuerte.

Einen Augenblick überlegte sie, verharrte mit der Hand am kühlen Metall der Klinke. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Vielleicht war es doch der Wald gewesen. Und vielleicht war sie doch erwachsen genug zu vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte ihn zu küssen – und sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wer er war… und was er sehr bald werden würde… oder eben nicht…

„Nein", sagte sie dann, öffnete die Tür und verließ das Bad.

Als sie zurück in das Wohnzimmer kam, waren Harry, Ron und Malfoy verschwunden. Was wahrscheinlich nichts wirklich Besonderes oder Ungewöhnliches war. Dennoch irritierte es sie. Oder auch: Dennoch fiel es ihr auf, denn sie hatte wohl anderes erwartet.

„Wo sind sie hin?", entwischte es ihr in Richtung von Arthur und Seamus, die zusammen am Kamin saßen, noch bevor sie sich selber davon abhalten konnte.

Es war schlimm genug, dass sie mit jeder Stufe die sie hinab ging ein inneres Gefühl gejagt hatte, was sich in entfernter Weise wie Vorfreude und Angst zugleich angefühlt hatte. Vorfreude, weil sie ihn wieder sehen wollte, was an für sicher lächerlich war, da sie ihn ja vor wenigen Minuten erst gesehen hatte…

Und Angst, weil sie ihm nach alle dem niemals wieder sehen wollte.

Sie war sich bewusst, wie absurd das klang. Aber anders konnte sie es sich selber nicht erklären. Und sicherlich war das ein ungutes Zeichen. In welcher Hinsicht auch immer.

Arthur blickte müde lächelnd auf. „Sie besprechen alles weitere für später."

Mione hob die Augenbraue hoch. „Für später?"

Ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen, gab Seamus ein unangenehm klingendes Schnalzen von sich. Sie hasste es, wenn er das tat. Und er tat es für gewöhnlich nur, wenn er wütend war.

Mione legte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah, dass es _Geschöpfe der Nacht_ war, was er las. Offensichtlich galten das Schnalzen und auch sein Unmut jedoch nicht dem Einband in seinen Händen. Auch wenn sie wetten würde, dass es seine Laune nicht wirklich heben würde.

„Warum liest du das?", fragte sie also schroff.

Er blickte langsam auf. Um seine Mundwinkel zog sich ein starres Lächeln. „Ich hoffe etwas Einsicht zu gewinnen."

Der Lockenschopf blickte ihn an, Arthur räusperte sich verlegen, stand auf und verließ mit leisem Gemurmel das Zimmer. Und noch während sie versuchte Seamus` Worte zu ordnen und seine Mimik zu deuten, verdunkelte sich sein Blick sichtlich. Jedoch wanderte er an ihr vorbei und starrte nun in Richtung des schmalen Flures, der zum kleinen Raum führte, der ihnen als Konferenzraum diente.

„Granger, ich brauche etwas Vielsafttrank", durchschnitt Malfoys Stimme die Stille, die sich für einen Moment gebildet hatte.

Der Blonde stürmte hinter ihr durch den Raum und sie wandte sich langsam nach ihm um. Ihr Blick folgte ihm durch den Raum, wie der des Iren es tat und während er sich daran machte die Stufen zu erklimmen, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Wofür?"

Malfoy blieb auf der zweiten Stufe stehen, drehte sich etwas zu ihr um und blickte sie in sämtlichen Sinnen des Wortes _herablassend_ an. „Wir wollten dem Horcruxhinweis in den Wäldern südlich von Hogwarts nachgehen", erklärte er dann, „schon vergessen?"

„Ja, Mione. Schon vergessen?", warf Seamus vom Sofa aus spitz ein und sie warfen ihm beide einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Schweigen bringen sollte.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee. Du bist erschöpft, du solltest dich schonen. Auch wenn du dich gut fühlst, solltest du das Virus nicht unterschätzen", tadelte sie ihn. Er hatte sich heute zwar weder erbrochen, noch schien er Fieber zu haben, doch er sah blasser als sonst und eindeutig müder aus.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass er, wie sie, schlecht geschlafen hatte. Auf der Hand läge es. Trotzdem sollten sie Vorsicht walten lassen.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich zu schonen. Und wahrscheinlich hatte ich in den letzten Stunden mehr Erholung, als jeder Andere hier", sagte er und schien dabei wortlos auf das üppige Frühstück hinzuweisen, dass die Alte ihnen am Morgen bereitet hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gerade aus diesem Grund Ruhe walten lassen. Wir alle", erwiderte sie leise und wider ihrer Erwartungen blieb Malfoys Miene annähernd matt. Es war Seamus, der heiser lachte.

„Ruhe walten lassen?", zischte er und erschien neben ihr am unteren Absatz der Treppe. „Wir alle haben uns die ganze Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen, weil ihr euch bei einer verrückten Autorin die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen musstet."

„Es brachte uns wertvolle Erkenntnisse, Seamus", knurrte Mione.

„Das glaube ich euch", lachte der Ire munter weiter. Beinahe gehässig, aber auch leicht hysterisch. Er wandte sich ab und warf das Buch, das er nach wie vor in den Händen gehalten hatte, auf das Sofa. Es prallte am Polster ab und fiel nur wenige Zentimeter vor dem Kamin zu Boden.

Mione holte leise Luft.

„Dennoch haben wir aufgrund dieser Erkenntnisse und der Umstände Zeit verloren", holte sie Malfoy zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Er klang erstaunlich ruhig, und das obwohl er Seamus dabei beobachtete, wie er wütend um das Sofa schritt und das Buch grob vom Boden aufhob und es wieder auf das Sofa schmiss.

Mione schwieg. Ihr fehlten einfach die passenden Worte und Antworten. Und im Grunde hatte er natürlich recht. Sie nickte schwach und rieb sich über die Augen. „Du hast recht", lenkte sie ein, bestätigte sie und was auch immer noch. Dabei konnte und wollte sie ihn nicht ansehen.

„Oh, wie recht du doch hast, Malfoy", ahmte Seamus nun sie nach. In einem wirklich nicht zutreffenden Tonfall. Seine Augen durchbohrten sie, als er den Nachnamen des Blonden heraussäuselte.

„Finnigan, wenn die Großen reden, solltest du schweigen", platzte es vom Treppenabsatz durch den Raum.

Seamus holte schneidend Luft.

Mione wollte irgendetwas sagen, einwerfen oder auch die beiden zur Contenance bringen. Doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Pass auf deine Zunge auf, du wertloser Untoter", fluchte Seamus. Er war auf die Treppe direkt unter Malfoy gesprungen und es schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken, dass der Blonde, der eigentlich etwas kleiner als er war, immer noch auf ihn herabsah.

„Ich bin nicht untot", sagte Malfoy schwach grinsend.

„Noch nicht."

„Wie überaus _gemein_ und _hinterhältig_ von dir. Verletzte bitte nicht meine Gefühle, Halbblut."

Seamus drängte sich knurrend auf dieselbe Stufe wie der Blonde, was diesen dazu veranlasste etwas irritiert zu lachen und seitlich zurückzuweichen. „Halte dich von ihr fern, du dreckiger Todesser. Blutsauger-Verschnitt. Oder ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich in Stücke reißen werde. Und zwar noch wäh-"

„Seamus, Malfoy!" Harrys Stimme donnerte so heftig durch den Raum, dass selbst Malfoy und auch Mione zusammenzuckten. „Was zur Hölle soll das?"

Der Ire trat mit angehobenen Handflächen zurück, sprang die Stufen hinab und verließ das Schlachtfeld. Der Blonde verharrte grinsend an Ort du Stelle.

„Eine winzig kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit", klärte er die Situation dann lächelnd auf.

Harry runzelte für eine Millisekunde die Stirn, doch dann schien er sich dazu zu entscheiden, dass das als Antwort genügte. „Bist du soweit?"

Malfoy nickte, sah sie halb an und blickte halb an ihr vorbei. „Ich brauche nur noch etwas Vielsafttrank."

Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er Harry zugenickt und war die Stufen hinauf gesprungen.

„Was brauchen wir noch?", fragte sie seufzend an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt.

Dieser sah sie kurz überlegend an. „Nichts, Neville und Ginny haben bereits alles gestern Abend vorbereitet. Immerhin haben wir euch viel eher zurückerwartet."

Sie entschied sich, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

„Übrigens verlangt Bukater nach dir. Das habe ich gerade, in der Hektik, komplett vergessen."

„Oh", sagte sie überrascht und in ihrem Magen krampfte sich etwas zusammen, „ich werde sie aufsuchen, gleich nachdem wir zurück sind."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stieg ebenfalls die Stufen hinauf. „Es schien dringend zu sein. Ihre erste Eule kam heute Morgen, die zweite bereits kurz bevor ihr zurückkamt. Wir schaffen das allein. Kümmere du dich um Bukater."

Sie blieb etwas missmutig zurück, nickte dann allerdings schwach.

-v-

Heute war es van Bessos Form, die er hatte annehmen müssen und wie immer machte sie ihm schwer zu schaffen. Sein Körper war viel zu steif und viel zu ungelenk, um wirklich von Vorteil zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man schnell, flink und geschickt sein wollte und musste.

Aus diesem Grund war er relativ schnell auf die Höhe des weiblichen Wiesels und des halben Kindes zurückgefallen, dessen Form er die letzten Male angenommen hatte. Allerdings war es riskant immer wieder dieselbe Form anzunehmen. In dieser Aussage hatte Potter natürlich recht. Dennoch würde er in Zukunft eine weniger unvorteilhafte Form verlangen.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie den Punkt des Waldes erreichten, der laut einer _geheimen Quelle_ – Draco würde seinen momentan fetten Arm darauf verwetten, dass es Zabini, Foral oder Dander gewesen war – der Standort eines der letzten vier Horcruxe war, die die Rebellen und der Orden bisher noch nicht zerstört hatten.

Von zweien war er in Kenntnis gesetzt worden. Allerdings existierten diese beiden bereits seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr. Das hatte er Potter auch genauso und ehrlich gesagt. Leider hatte er in diesem Falle nicht punkten können. Voldemort war einfach zu vorsichtig geworden, nachdem die ersten beiden Horcruxe innerhalb von kürzester Zeit ausfindig gemacht und zerstört wurden.

Vor langer Zeit hatte er einen solchen hüten müssen. Leider hatte er versagt, was ihm stundenlange Folter und monatelangen Ansehensverlust eingebracht hatte. Allerdings hatte es die anderen drei Todesser, die mit ihm die Aufgabe des Hütens erteilt bekommen hatten, das Leben gekostet.

Von daher war er wahrscheinlich glimpflich davon gekommen…

Heute war er einer von denen, die das unsagbare Ding, das einen Teil der Seele des Lords enthielt und ihn so nach wie vor unverwundbar machte, suchte. Vielleicht würde er sogar an dessen Zerstörung teilhaben. Welch sagenhafter Wandel oder auch welch absurde Sache.

Es zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während sie den Wald Schritt für Schritt durchquerten.

„Bäume über Bäume", erschien Potters Stimme neben ihm und riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Jeder einzelne, könnte es sein."

„Oh", dämmerte es ihm. Das war gewitzt.

Er hielt inne und der Held der Zauberwelt tat es ihm gleich – und somit alle anderen Anwesenden. Langsam sah er sich um, musterte jedes der steinalten und meterhohen Gewächse. Zahlreiche, eines wie das andere…

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Clever Potter. Sehr clever", flüsterte Draco und er konnte Potter regelrecht zufrieden neben sich grinsen spüren.

„Nun müssen wir nur herausfinden, welcher es ist." Die Stimme des Helden klang etwas resigniert, als er ebenfalls die vielen Gewächse musterte.

Es waren hunderte und alles was sie hatten, war eine ungefähre Beschreibung des Ortes. Diese umfasste allerdings gut 500 Quadratmeter.

„Es gibt keinen Zauber", sagte Draco und trat einen Schritt vor. Das Geäst ächzte unter seinem Gewicht, wie es seine Kniekehlen und Knöchel taten, „außer sie bewachen es rund um die Uhr. Allerdings lässt er davon ab, seitdem ihr die ersten beiden durch die Posten entdeckt habt."

Potter nickte. „Sie werden erscheinen, sobald wir _es_ angreifen."

Draco nickte und trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. „Wir haben also viel zu tun."

„Wir brauchen vor allem ein System", schnaubte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Wir könnten uns aufteilen." Sie blickten Ginevra, die ganz plötzlich zwischen ihnen erschienen war, beide überrascht an.

Ihre Hand legte sich liebevoll um den Arm des Helden, umfasste erst seinen Unterarm, nur um dann bis zur Hand hinabzuwandern und dort ihre schlanken Finger einen Moment in seinen zu verschränken.

Der Blonde rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Im Grunde eine gute Idee Schatz, aber wenn dann wären wir leichte Beute, wenn sie uns angreifen", schüttelte das Narbegesicht den Kopf.

Draco versuchte sich anhand der albernen Kosung inmitten dieser bescheuerten Situation nicht auf den morastigen Waldboden zu übergeben. Er wandte sich demonstrativ ab.

„Wir könnten ein Leuchtsignal geben. Sie werden nicht alle auf einmal erscheinen", setzte der Rotschopf fort.

„Aber sie werden schnell erscheinen", fuhr ihr der Blonde etwas schroff dazwischen.

Das Wiesel nickte lächelnd. „Das ist mir bewusst. Aber, welche andere Wahl haben wir?" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah sich herausfordernd um. „Wie viele Möglichkeiten haben wir? 800?"

Draco tat es ihr gleich. „Ich schätze 500", verbesserte er sie ein wenig lächerlich. Aber, irgendwie war ihm danach.

Ginevra lachte und ließ Potter los. „Hast du das wirklich überschlagen?"

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie fragend an. „Ich habe geraten."

„Anhand von was?"

Potter runzelte die Stirn und Draco leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Ich habe einfach geraten. Was für eine absurde Frage", wisperte er und wandte sich erneut ab.

„Du bist ein kleiner Freak. Einer dieser Menschen, die ein Glas Murmeln ansieht, indem 499 sind und auf Anhieb sagt, dass es 500 sind", kicherte sie neben ihm, „das habe ich mal in einer Muggelzeitschrift gelesen. Ich habe vergessen, wie man es nannte."

„Eine Gabe?", fügte er schwach grinsend hinzu.

Sie blickte ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. „Nein, eindeutig nannten sie es nicht Gabe. Eher sind das alles Verrückte oder ziemlich verschrobene Menschen. So wie du einer bist."

Draco leckte sich langsam über die Lippen. „Vielen Dank", entgegnete er dann so matt wie möglich.

Das weibliche Wiesel trat an ihm vorbei zwischen zwei Bäume, wo sie beiden mit dem speziellen, magischen Degen, den sie bei sich trug, einen Stich versetzte. „Sauber", formte sie dann beinahe wortlos mit den Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist es, die verrückt ist", zischte Draco.

Potter lachte neben ihm heiser auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie verrückt."

Weasley warf ihm einen lüsternen und herausfordernden Blick zu.

Draco musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich tatsächlich zu übergeben. „Bitte, erspart mir Details", fluchte er und trat ebenfalls langsam zwischen die Bäume, die Wiesel mit federleichten Schritten hinter sich ließ.

„Rote Funken?", formte Ginevra wortlos an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt, der etwas irritiert zurückblieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Moment geplant mit seiner Liebsten diese Suche durchzuziehen.

Und irgendwie wunderte es Draco auch, dass diese scheinbar andere Pläne hatte. Er blieb stehen, sah einen Moment zögerlich zwischen dem Wiesel und dem Helden hin und her. Doch eindeutig hatte Weasley ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen.

„Wir Freaks müssen doch zusammenhalten, nicht?", flötete sie, entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von Potter und dem Rest der Gruppe und versetzte mehreren Bäumen einen Stich.

Der Blonde, der momentan fett und Dunkelhaarig war, folgte ihr mit gezücktem Zauberstab. „ich will ganz sicher nicht wissen, was dich zum Freak macht", flüsterte er und begutachtete die kleinen Wunden, die sie den Stämmen versetzt hatte.

„Nein", lachte sie leise, „aber ich würde es dir auch nicht verraten."

Ein wortloses Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, während er ihr weiter in den Wald hinein folgte. Die Dämmerung hatte den Tag komplett hinter sich gelassen und ging nun mehr und mehr in den Abend über. Er fragte sich wie spät es wohl war…

Schätzungsweise sieben Uhr vielleicht. Allerdings konnte er den Himmel von seiner momentanen Position aus nicht sehen.

„Verrate du mir etwas", riss ihn Ginevras Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken.

Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie sprach nicht. Sie blickte einfach zurück. Den Dolch in der Hand und die kornblauen Augen forschend, feixend und amüsiert. Und Draco kam es in den Sinn, dass das hier eindeutig der falsche Ort und die falsche Zeit dafür war, auch nur in geringster Art und Weise erheitert zu sein.

„Du solltest etwas weniger fröhlich und etwas achtsamer sein", raunte er.

Ginevra lächelte immer noch. „Ich bin immer achtsam. Und ich bin so gut wie niemals fröhlich."

„Das sieht aber anders aus", gab er zurück.

Ihr Lächeln wurde bitter. „Das Optische täuscht. Das sollte besonders dir bewusst sein."

Er schwieg, sah zu Boden. Nickte schwach. „Touche, Weasley. Das war gut."

Sie lachte. Erneut lautlos, doch er meinte den Luftzug ihres Atems spüren zu können. Was eindeutig etwas erstaunlich war, da sie ihm im Grunde nicht nah genug dafür war. Die Dunkelheit verhüllte ihre Miene zunehmend.

„Verrate mir, was du siehst, wenn du Mione ansiehst?"

Draco brauchte einen Moment, um sich ihrer Worte bewusst zu werden. Sie waren einfach zu surreal und zu absurd, als dass er mit ihnen gerechnet hätte.

„Was?", schnappte er und seine Miene entgleiste minimal. Doch da es van Bessos Miene war, war das wohl egal.

„Du hast mich gehört."

Er lachte. „Aber ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Inwiefern? Einen Wischmopp mit krausem Haar? Oder willst du etwas hören wie: Eine fantastische Kämpferin?"

Sie lächelte, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Einfach den ehrlichen Gedanken, den du hegst, wenn du sie ansieht. Und jetzt streite nicht ab, dass du es tust."

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, nahm den Dolch an sich und wandte sich ab. „Ich streite nichts ab. Aber, ich sage auch nicht, dass meine Blicke etwas bedeuten." Er versetzte einem der Bäume einen kurzen Stich und wartete, ob die Rinde brach oder nicht. Sie tat es…

Also ging er zum nächsten Baum, wiederholte sein Tun.

Ginevra folgte ihm schweigend. „Ich weiß nicht, welches Spiel du spielst-", begann sie, zögerte aber, während er erneut auf einen der Bäume einhackte.

Er lachte bitter, hielt inne und sah sie an. „Weasley, ich werde sterben. So oder so…. oder eher: ich bin bereits sehr lange tot. Ich bin viel zu müde zum Spielen."

Sie lächelte, nickte schwach und nahm den Dolch an sich…

Zumindest hatte sie das vor, denn sie streckte die Hand danach aus und er hielt ihn ihr entgegen. Sein Kiefer war dabei entsetzlich verspannt und seine Zähne knirschten geräuschvoll und schmerzhaft aneinander, als etwas Schwarzes aus einem der Baumkronen auf Weasleys Rücken sprang, der Dolch zu Boden ging und sie einen erstickten Schrei von sich gab.

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Viel zu schnell. Zu schnell, als dass er auch nur einen Schockzauber durch die Nacht hätte werfen können. Zu schnell, als dass seine Augen sich an das Geschehen vor ihm hätten gewöhnen können.

Doch er sah, dass das Etwas Ginevra zu Boden riss und dass es sich binnen Sekunden in ihrem Hals vergrub. Und sie schrie, so dass er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurückwich. Dann sprang er vor, schickte endlich den überfälligen Schockzauber durch die Nacht.

Der Blitz donnerte irgendwo zwischen dem vermuteten Kopf des Wesens, dessen Augen leuchteten wie die von Grangers Katze, und dessen Brust durch den Wald, schlug dann aber in einen der Bäume ein.

Das Wesen sprang fauchend über ihn hinweg, er konnte es allerdings nur spüren. Der Luftzug streifte ihn und er duckte sich instinktiv. Seine Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit, die nun aufgrund der erloschenen Lichtkegel vorherrschte, zu gewöhnen. Doch sie versagten jämmerlich.

Die Nacht wirkte verschwommener denn je. Ginevra richtete sich wimmernd auf.

„Merlin, es hat mich gebissen", hauchte sie brüchig. Ihre Stimme zitterte entsetzlich und klang bedenklich schwach.

Die Augen des Wesens funkelten ihn aus einer der Kronen hinweg an. Und dann sah er ein weiteres Funkeln in der Dunkelheit. Ginevra klammerte sich von hinten an ihn, wimmerte leise.

„Da sind noch mehr", japste sie und er zuckte einen Moment entsetzlich zusammen, da er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie aufgestanden war.

„Ja", flüsterte er und drängte sie mit seiner massigen Form zurück, griff zurück und umfasste ihren Arm. Etwas Warmes rann an diesem herunter und sie zitterte.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg. Sie blutete im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wie ein abgestochenes Schwein. Dieses Ding hatte ihr ein mundgroßes Stück Fleisch aus dem Hals gerissen.

Ihre Hand lag schwach und bebend auf der Wunde. Dann verdrehte sie die Augen leicht.

„Weasley", flüsterte er, versuchte sie abzufangen als in die Knie ging.

Ein weiteres Funkeln blickte ihn zwischen den frisch punktierten Bäumen hinweg an. Drei…

Draco zog zischend die Luft ein, zückte den Zauberstab und jagte einen roten Blitz in die Luft. Scheinbar zeitgleich mit einem weiteren, doch das spielte gerade wahrscheinlich keine große Rolle.

Ein weiterer Schrei durchriss die Stille im Wald. Dann folgte ein entsetzliches, unmenschliches Fauchen. Er wusste nicht, ob es von weiter weg oder aus direkter Nähe stammte. Denn es mischte sich mit dem, von dem Wesen, welches vor ihm stand. Zwischen den Bäumen.

Seine Augen gewöhnten sich etwas an die Dunkelheit. Es war ein halbes Kind, höchsten 17 Jahre alt. Doch seine Augen waren leer.

Ginevra klammerte sich an ihn. „Undog?", gurgelte sie. Sie umklammerte immer noch halbherzig ihren Hals. Dennoch sickerte das Blut viel zu stark aus der Wunde.

Und bevor er ihre Frage beantworten konnte, hatte das halbe Kind sich mit einem dieser unmenschlichen Schreie auf sie gestürzt. Er wirbelte herum, so dass das Wesen an ihm abprallte. Doch es riss mit einer solchen Kraft an ihm, dass es sie alle fast zu Boden riss.

Ginevra stöhnte, als er sie mit seinem vollen Körpergewicht gegen einen der Baumstämme presste und das Wesen verbiss sich fauchend in seiner Schulter. Sekundenspäter hörte er Weasley schreien, als eines der anderen beiden Wesen sich zu ihnen gesellte und sich ebenfalls in ihr verbiss. Sie schlug mit letzter Kraft um sich, doch sie schaffte es ebensowenig ihren Angreifen abzuschütteln, wie er es schaffte sich wieder vom Baum zu lösen. Dieses halbe Kind presste ihn so stark gegen den Baum, als würde es 250 Kilogramm wiegen.

Dann stürzte sich das dritte Ding auf sie. Es prallte im Sprung gegen ihn und vergrub seine Zähne so tief in seinem Oberarm, dass er meinte sie auf seinem Knochen spüren zu können. Es zerrte, riss und grub sich an und in sein Fleisch. Er verlor den Halt, das eine Wesen zog ihn zurück, während das andere ihn weiterhin gegen den Baum presste. In seiner Schulter brach etwas, in seinem Oberarm riss eindeutig eine Sehne. Und wahrscheinlich würde es schmerzen, würde der Blutverlust ihn nicht so verdammt gleichgültig machen.

Sein Blut rann ihm den Arm hinab, tropfte spürbar auf den Waldboden, während er versuchte das Wesen von sich zu schütteln. Er jagte erneut einen halbherzigen Schockzauber durch den Wald.

Ginevra ging mit einem Seufzen zu Boden und während er mit ihr sank, um sie wenigstens halbwegs vor den Bissen der drei Hyänen in Menschengestallt zu schützen, die sie wahrscheinlich bei lebendigem Leibe fressen würden. Sein Blick fiel auf den Dolch. Und ein weiteres Funkeln. Vier…

Er resignierte. Weasleys Atem rasselte gegen seinen blutverschmierten Nacken. Es war ihr Blut. Er wusste nicht, ob es von ihrer Schulter oder ihrem Hals stammte. Und soweit es seine Augen gerade zuließen, hatte das halbe Kind sich gerade in ihrem Oberschenkel vergraben.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf den Dolch… doch er war weg…

Draco runzelte die Stirn, versuchte Luft zu holen und spürte den ersten Hauch von Übelkeit. Er fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob es der Virus, die Verletzungen, die Situation oder doch alles auf einmal war.

Dann sprang Ding Nummer vier aus dem Hinterhalt. Den Dolch gezückt und ehe Draco sich versah, sprang das halbe Kind fauchend und hysterisch jaulend auf, sackte in sich zusammen und begann aus Augen und Ohren zu bluten. Scheinbar steckte der Dolch in seinem Rücken und endete von dort direkt in seinem Herzen. Mit einem Satz griff sich das Ding, eine Frau, einen Ast, wirbelte herum und schlug mehrere Male gezielt auf Ding Nummer drei ein, welches sich in mehreren Schritten an seinem Arm hochgearbeitet hatte.

Auch Ding Nummer drei jaulte, fauchte und brachte Ding Nummer zwei dazu, von Weasley abzulassen und sich dem Störenfried zu widmen. Es stürzte sich auf sie, verbiss sich im Arm der Frau und brachte sie ins Taumeln. Doch sie stieß das Wesen, dem ein Ohr und die halbe Unterlippe fehlten, mit einem Fauchen zurück. Ein Fauchen, dass zwei verdammt spitzte Fangzähne entblößte. Die Frau sah, im Anbetracht der Gesamtumstände, ziemlich _normal_ aus. Ihr fehlten weder Körperteile, noch sah ihre Kleidung verwahrlost oder zerschlissen aus.

Weitere Details wollten Draco aber gerade nicht vor die verschleierten Augen kommen. Oder auch bis zu seinem müden Hirn durchdringen. Die Übelkeit und herannahende Ohnmacht, machten es ihm noch schwerer die Dinge klar zu sehen, als es das eh schon war.

Der Ast ging zu Boden und Wesen Nummer zwei verbiss sich erneut im Arm der Frau, doch diese nutzte die Gelegenheit um das Wesen, ebenfalls weiblich, wie er plötzlich an einer halbnackten und halb abgenagten Brust erkennen konnte, am Nacken zu packen und von sich zu ziehen. Wesen Nummer drei verbiss sich wieder in seinem Arm, was ihm einen fast schon erbärmlich spitzen Schrei entlockte. Sein Arm fühlte sich wie ein wunder Stumpf an.

Und er wusste nicht, ob es das frische Blut, was ja im Prinzip eh die ganze Zeit auf den Waldboden tropfte, oder sein Schrei war, der Wesen zwei ablenkte. Dieses wandte sich mit leeren Augen und blutverschmierter Miene von der Frau ab und setzte erneut zum Sprung auf das Frischfutter, das sie gerade darstellten, an. Einen Moment, den Nummer vier nutzte, um sich den Ast erneut zu angeln und der halb zernagten Frau mit einem gezielten Schlag den Schädel zu zertrümmern… was Nummer drei dazu brachte fauchend aufzuspringen – direkt in einen Lichtblitz, der zwischen den Bäumen auf sie zuschoss.

Wesen Nummer drei – ein Mann - kreischte, schrie und ging in Flammen auf.

Draco atmete auf und musste erneut gegen den Drang ankämpfen sich zu übergeben. Er war entsetzlich müde und gerade hatte er das Gefühl, als könnte er tatsächlich problemlos und sorgenfrei für immer schlafen.

„Ginny", kreischte das männliche Wiesel und Wesen Nummer vier sprang geschickt zurück in den Schutz der Bäume.

Der Vielsafttrank verlor seine Wirkung und die Übelkeit siegte. Der Blonde ließ von Ginevra ab, die blutend und bewusstlos in den blutverschmierten Dreck glitt, kroch zu einem der Stämme und übergab sich lautstark zwischen den Wurzeln.

Sein Arm zitterte und während auch er das Bewusstsein verlor, hoffte er inständig, dass er nicht mit dem Gesicht in sein Erbrochenes fiel…

* * *

Vorschau: 

Ihr wurde binnen weniger Sekunden speiübel und sie musste aufstehen und sich bewegen. Ihre Knie knackten und ihr Rücken ächzte als sie so heftig aufsprang, dass es schmerzte.

Neville tat es ihr gleich und versuchte ihren Arm zu umfassen, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Nein", raunte sie brüchig… tränenerstickt… fremd…

Helen Bukater trat blutverschmiert und mit ernster Miene in den Eingangsbereich. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass diese ihn zuvor verlassen hatte.

„Hermione, wie fühlst du dich? Ich brauche unbedingt jemanden, der mir hilft die Blutungen zu stillen", sagte die Heilerin.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schoss vor. „Mir geht es gut", brachte sie hervor und zwang sich dazu die Gedanken, die gerade in ihrem Kopf umherwanderten zu verdrängen.

Und sie hoffte, es würde vorübergehend funktionieren.

* * *

Hallo ihr Lieben… Hier bin ich mal wieder und ich sage wie immer

_**danke**__ fürs Lesen, Favoritisieren und vor allem danke fürs Kommentieren. Ihr seid echt die Besten, der Besten von den Besten ihren Besten, dessen Besten… Ihr seid also Ferreros… Allesamt… ;) *hihi*_

_Mein __**besonderer Dank**__ geht mal wieder an meine liebe __**Betanase Fränzi**__, die sich trotz Extremstress ans Probelesen und Überarbeiten gesetzt hat UND noch mit mir die eine oder andere Brainstormingsession eingelegt hat, wenn's mal etwas kniffliger wurde. Danke also meine Süße und Blumen, Pralinen und andere Geschenke gehen zukünftig nur noch an Fränzi__**: Die Fränzi, direkt beim Malfoy Manor links am Gartenhaus vorbei, an der Hecke rechts und dann am Waldweg immer den grün gekennzeichneten Bäumen nach**__… *ditsch*_

_Reviewtime:_

_Anna: Das glaube ich auch nicht… ;)_

_HexenLady: Auch hier danke für die Review… Ich hoffe du hast die Nachhilfe gut überstanden… :)_

_Die-na: Es freut mich, wenn du dich freust… *lach*_

_Fränzi: Uxg sabjw sue quejkuxg awge… ;) Wie war das nochmal mit dem T und dem R? *hihi* Ich wette übrigens, dass ich das in zwei Minuten selber nicht mehr entziffern kann… *lach*_

_Sunnylein: Das freut mich wirklich sehr. Diese Story ist auch gerade mein Augapfel… Da liegen so viele Ideen drin und es wird noch soviel passieren. Naja, aber ich möchte jetzt noch nicht zuviel verraten… :)_


	26. Chapter 25: High

**25. **High

„Ich suche Helen Bukater", meldete sich Hermione an der Information des St. Mungos Krankenhauses an, als sie und Arthur nach langer, erfolgloser Suche auf den verschiedenen Stationen zurück zum Eingang.

Bukater schien vom Erdboden verschluckt worden zu sein.

Die Müdigkeit, die sie in den Morgen- und Mittagsstunden nur spärlich gespürt hatte, riss sie mittlerweile fast von den Beinen. Es war sogar so schlimm, dass sie nicht einmal die Zeit fand, über all das nachzudenken, was sie gerade eigentlich bewegte.

Arthur regte sich hinter ihr leise, als die Krankenschwester hinter dem Tresen freundlich nickte und ihnen mitteilte, dass sie warten sollten. Sie würde der Heilerin umgehend Mitteilung erstatten. Mit der Bitte ihre Gäste an der Information abzuholen.

Sie nickte und wandte sich zu Arthur um. „Du meinst also, es ist trotz allem alles in bester Ordnung?"

Der alte Weasley war hier, um Mollys Medikamente abzuholen und hatte ihr freundlicher Weise beim Suchen geholfen. Nun vertrieb er ihr die Wartezeit – sicherlich nicht nur aus Liebherzigkeit, sondern auch aus Neugier.

Der alte Weasley, der auch ihr mittlerweile wie ein zweiter Vater geworden war, hatte ihr gerade mitgeteilt, dass Narzissa Malfoy - trotz der Einsicht in Malfoys umfassendes Geständnis - erneut Einspruch eingelegt hatte. Die genauen Gründe wurden Mione nicht wirklich schlüssig. Aber sie und ihre Freunde im Ministerium hatten scheinbar doch ein Schlupfloch gefunden.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns vorerst keine Sorgen machen", bestätigte der Alte und Mione versuchte, ihm dies zu glauben.

Es beruhigte sie reichlich wenig. Doch sie würde es wohl vorerst darauf beruhen lassen müssen. Es würde in einem Monat eine neue Anhörung geben. Bis dahin würden sie abwarten müssen und konnten nichts tun. Außer zu hoffen, dass dieses Mal nicht doch Malfoys Anwesenheit verlangt wurde… oder dass er freigesprochen wurde…

„Wir müssen so oder so lediglich Zeit schinden, Mione", sagte Arthur leise. Er sagte es weder boshaft, noch gehässig.

Es war eine simple Feststellung oder auch Benennung der Tatsache. Wer wusste schon, was in einem Monat war? Oder ein zweien? So oder so war es abzusehen, dass Malfoy den nächsten Sommer nicht mehr erleben würde. Nicht als der, der er jetzt war jedenfalls.

Und obwohl sie diese Tatsache nicht überraschte oder ihr gar neu war, belastete sie sie scheinbar mehr als sonst. Sie fragte sich, seit wann das so war. Ganz neu war dieses Gefühl allerdings nicht, welches sich gerade in ihr breit machte.

Sie umschlang ihren Oberkörper mit den Armen und blickte beklommen und angestrengt in die Menschenmenge, die zum größten Teil so tat, als wüssten sie nicht, was dort draußen gerade vor sich ging. Sie spielen die Unbeteiligten und dennoch war jedem von ihnen anzusehen, dass sie innerlich starben vor Angst.

„Aber im Grunde schinden doch wir alle momentan nur Zeit", flüsterte Arthur leise. Offensichtlich versuchte er einen tragischen Witz zu machen oder auch die bedrückende Situation zu entschärfen.

Mione lachte leise und bitter. Überraschend bitter. „Aber wir alle blicken nicht auf so etwas wie ein absehbares Ende."

„Das ist wahr."

Schweigen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber es war ihr recht so. Sie wollte nicht weiter reden. Nicht weiter den Anschein erwecken müssen, dass es ihr egal war. Oder auch eben nicht egal war. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlte und sie wollte es auch nicht herausfinden müssen.

„Endlich." Helen Bukater durchquerte mit angespannter Miene die scheinbar ahnungslose Menge und trat auf sie zu, „ich habe Stunden auf dich gewartet."

Mione machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich war nicht vor Ort und habe deine Nachricht erst vor einigen Stunden bekommen."

Die Heilerin nickte, warf Arthur einen Blick zu, der wohl als Begrüßung dienen sollte, und setzte sich dann wieder in Bewegung. Mione und der alte Weasley folgten ihr und da Helen dies nicht zu scheren schien, sollte es Hermione ebenfalls nicht stören.

„Wie geht es Molly?", fragte die Blonde über ihre Schulter hinweg, während sie gemeinsam in den Aufzug stiegen.

„Sie erholt sich. Langsam, aber es wird wieder besser", sagte Arthur lächelnd.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Wir haben uns alle Sorgen um sie gemacht", antwortete Helen und betätigte eine Kombination auf dem magischen Schaltbrett neben der Aufzugwand, „und Remus?"

Remus war vor rund einer Woche wieder aus dem Hospital entlassen worden. Seine Verletzungen waren schwer gewesen, jedoch -Merlin sei Dank- nicht so schwer, dass er nicht mehr auf die Beine kommen würde. Allerdings musste er sich erst einmal noch eine Weile erholen, bis er sie wieder unterstützen konnte. Anders als Molly, die sehr wahrscheinlich niemals wieder mit ihnen das Schlachtfeld entern würde.

Ihr Stabarm war sehr langsam und kraftlos geworden und ebenso ihre Reaktionen. Geistig war sie zwar wieder voll und ganz da, aber eben nicht schnell genug, um einem ernsthaften Duell standhalten zu können.

Aber sie war wohlauf und das war alles, was zählte. Dennoch störte es Molly ungemein, ihnen allen nicht mehr tatkräftig zur Seite stehen zu dürfen und Mione war sich relativ sicher, dass sie wieder tagtäglich in ihrem Quartier putzen, kochen und herumwirbeln würde, wenn ihr dies wieder halbwegs uneingeschränkt möglich war.

Der Aufzug stoppte und Helen setzte sich beinahe hektisch wieder in Bewegung. Es war die Quarantäne Station und mit großer Überraschung entdeckte der Lockenschopf eine handvoll Ministeriums-Auroren, die den hinteren Teil des Flures abzusperren schienen.

„Cleever bat mich, dich einzuschalten, bevor man eventuell weiteres in die Wege leitet", flüsterte Helen ihr zu, als sie wie selbstverständlich gemeinsam die Posten hinter sich ließen.

„Cleever?", fragte Arthur hörbar überrascht.

Amadeus Cleever war einer der Untersekretäre des Ministers und er war, wie Bukater, ein Rebell und Kämpfer. Anders, als es die meisten Magier im Ministerium waren. Denn wie immer versuchte sich dieses soweit wie möglich aus dem Kriegsgeschehen herauszuhalten. Sie verhafteten und ernteten Lorbeeren, aber wenn es ernst oder kritisch wurde, schalteten sie den Orden vor.

Was jedoch überraschend war, war dass Cleever in dieser Sache die Oberhand zu haben schien. Denn normalerweise unternahm in offiziellen Situationen der Minister selbst, oder sein offizieller Vertreter Armen Dacre, die Aufgabe des Entscheidungstreffens. Das bedeutete also, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um eine inoffizielle Sache handelte.

Sie kamen vor einer der Türen zum Stehen. Neben dieser verharrte ebenfalls ein Auror. Sein Blick war ernst und fast schon beunruhigend eisig.

„Die Zauberstäbe", knarrte er und erst nachdem Helen ihren bereitwillig an den Mann gab, taten es ihr ihre beiden Gäste langsam und zögernd gleich. Helen positionierte sich wartend vor der verschlossenen Tür.

„Müssen wir uns auf Schlimmes gefasst machen?", fragte Mione, bevor der Auror die Tür öffnen konnte.

Dass man ausgerechnet sie hinzugezogen hatte und sie sich gerade auf der Quarantänestation befanden, sagte ihr, dass es wahrscheinlich einen weiteren Undog-Übergriff gegeben hatte.

Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte Bukaters Lippen, als der Auror die Tür magisch entriegelte und die Heilerin sie schließlich einfach und ohne zu antworten öffnete.

Mione schnappte nach Luft und Arthur tat es ihr gleich.

„Kommt drauf an, was du erwartest", sagte die Heilerin und Mione stockte tatsächlich einen Moment irritiert, verwundert und überrumpelt zugleich der Atem. Sie verharrte in der Tür und blockierte diese so für Arthur, der sich an ihr vorbei in den Raum schieben musste.

„Ich muss die Tür wieder schließen", sagte Helen mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln und Hermione trat immer noch mit offenem Mund beiseite.

Mit einem Schnacken schloss sich die Tür und sie hörte den Auror einen leisen Fluch von außen wispern. Ein weiteres Schnacken, welches ihr sagte, dass sie nun eingesperrt waren. Mit dieser Frau, dessen Gesicht sie schon so oft im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte. Oder auch spöttisch auf dem Schlachtfeld.

„Sie mal einer an", flüsterte Abigail Winters herablassend.

Ihr nussbraunes Haar hing ihr in verklebten und wirren Locken über die Schultern und sie steckt in einem schneeweißen Krankenhausnachthemd, welches hier und da vergilbte oder auch verdreckte Flecken vorwies. Ihre Haut war blass, fast schon aschfahl, ihre Lippen gerissen und spröde und ihre Augen glasig, leer und mit einer roten Corona gezeichnet.

„Ich erhalte heute ganz hohen Besuch", fuhr die Todesserin fort und zupfte etwas gelangweilt an der Bettdecke herum, die ihren Unterkörper verbarg. Ihre Bewegungen wirkten schwach und fahrig und doch konnte Mione nicht anders, als Abstand zu wahren.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermione und trat um das Bett herum zu Helen, die sich zu Winters Rechten positioniert hatte.

„Sie weigert sich, uns genaue Details zu geben, allerdings wurde sie mit einem _Kuss_ infiziert", sagte die Heilerin und deutete aus sicherer Entfernung auf Winters durchstoßene Unterlippe. Die Wunde war mittlerweile nicht mehr, als eine leichte Rötung auf der aschfahlen Haut.

Ein gehässiges und abwesendes Grinsen spiegelte sich auf Winters Gesicht, als Helen weitersprach.

„Ihr Bruder muss sie vor einigen Tagen heimlich hierher gebracht haben. Sie hatte hohes Fieber, als wir sie gestern Nacht aus Zufall in einer der Tränkekammern fanden. Mittlerweile konnten wir ihren Zustand stabilisieren-"

„Wie man unschwer erkennen kann", zischte Winters spöttisch dazwischen.

„Anderson Winters?", fragte Arthur.

Helen nickte. „Er ist Heiler in der Ausbildung."

„Er hat damit _nichts_ zu tun", platzte es aus Winters heraus.

„Also war es deine Idee, hierher zu kommen?", fragte Mione und versuchte herablassend zu lächeln.

Winters erwiderte es. „Ganz genau."

„Dein Bruder wird dafür dich gerettet zu haben aber sicherlich trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten sein. In vielen Hinsichten."

„Ich sagte bereits, dass er damit nichts zu tun hat."

„Weiß es ihre restliche Familie?" Sie richtete ihre Frage demonstrativ an Helen.

Diese nickte. „Seit heute morgen."

„Was sagen sie?"

Helen lächelte bitter. „Dass sie keine Tochter haben."

Mione nickte. Das hatte sie im Grunde nicht anders erwartet. Die Winters waren zwar nicht so alteingesessen, wie die Malfoys es waren. Aber sie waren seit mehreren Generationen reinblütig und bildeten sich entsetzlich viel darauf ein.

„Du weißt also, was dir blüht, wenn du wieder stark genug bist, um das Krankenhaus zu verlassen?", fragte sie an die Todesserin gewandt.

Winters lachte und ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. „Es ist mir egal."

„Solange dein Bruder aus der Sache herausgehalten wird?"

Die Miene der Infizierten verdunkelte sich. „Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

Helen seufzte neben dem Bett. „Anderson ist ein halbes Kind und es geht nicht um ihn. Es geht um Ihr Leben, Abigail. Wir können Ihnen Zeit verschaffen, Ihnen den Prozess vereinfachen. Und das alles für ein wenig Zusammenarbeit."

Die Angesprochene lachte. „Ich will weder Zeit, noch will ich, dass es angenehm wird. Ich will diesen verdreckten Körper nicht mehr. Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich _das_ werde", zischte sie und sah Hermione herablassend an. „Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich es vorziehen würde ein Schlammblut zu sein. Jetzt tue ich es!"

„Du wirst sterben, wenn du dich _ihm_ weiterhin loyal zeigst", flüsterte Arthur, „komplett grund- und sinnlos."

Winters nickte. „Meine Loyalität ist alles, was ich _ihm_ noch geben kann."

„Er wird sie nicht wollen."

Ihre gebrandmarkten Augen verdunkelten sich. „Auch das ist mir egal."

„Was nun?", wisperte Mione mehr in sich selber hinein, als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen, der Auror die Tür wieder verschloss und mehrmals sicherte und ihnen dann ihre Zauberstäbe aushändigte.

Helen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten gehofft, dass ihr sie vielleicht überzeugen könnt."

„Sie ist Voldemort treu ergeben", sagte Hermione leise.

Langsam schritten sie zurück zum Aufzug.

„Wir sind unsicher, was wir nun tun sollen. Sollen wir sie hier behalten, bis sie stirbt oder sich wandelt, oder sollen wir den Fall melden?", fuhr Helen fort.

Arthur räusperte sich. „Dann wird sie nach Askaban gebracht."

Helen nickte. „Genau darum geht es uns." Vor dem Aufzug blieben sie stehen und Helen betätigte die Schalttafel, „wir könnten sicherlich viele wertvolle Informationen sammeln."

„Sie wurde absichtlich infiziert", stimmte Mione zu. Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Aufzug und fuhren hinauf in den dritten Stock. „Genau wie…", sie zögerte und sprach seinen Namen nicht aus.

„Ganz genau das ist es, was diesen Fall für mich so interessant macht. Irgendetwas ist da im Busch. Es ist der zweite Fall einer scheinbar gewollten Infizierung. Und wieder ist es ein hochrangiger Todesser."

Ganz genau…

Mione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte einen Sinn zu finden. Irgendeinen Sinn, der Licht in diese Sache brachte. Und vielleicht wäre es ihr gelungen, wenn Winters etwas kooperativer gewesen wäre. Wurde auch sie in voller Absicht von einem unbekannten Lamia gebissen? Wenn das der Fall war konnte es sein, dass es sich um Lockvögel handelte und dass Malfoy und Winters mit der Hoffnung darauf die Wandlung zu überstehen, infiziert wurden.

Doch mit welchem Zweck?

Möglichkeiten gab es viele, doch keine ergab wirklichen Sinn.

Sie stöhnte genervt auf, als sich die Aufzugtüren bimmelnd öffneten. Gerade rechtzeitig, um das Bild zu erhaschen, was sich gerade in der großen Halle abspielte.

Die Türen waren verriegelt worden und alle Anwesenden in eine hintere Ecke des Eingangsbereichs gebracht worden. Zwei Krankenschwestern beugten sich über einen blutenden Todesser, ein Heiler über einen weiteren. Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und richtete sich wieder auf. Dann erspähte sie Harry inmitten des Geschehens. Sein Gesicht war gehetzt und seine Arme und sein gesamter Oberkörper blutverschmiert.

„Harry", rief sie und stürmte aus dem Aufzug. Molly weinte leise auf einem der Stühle im Warteraum. Ron saß kerzengerade neben ihr und starrte ins Leere. Auch er war blutüberströmt. „Was ist passiert?", entwischte es ihr, als sie sie erreicht hatte.

Ron blickte langsam auf und durch sie hindurch. Molly tat es ihm gleich, brach aber lauthals in Tränen aus, als sie Arthur sah. Dieser stand stocksteif hinter ihr und starrte auf das Geschehen herab. Harry schüttelte nur mit großen Augen den Kopf.

Es war Neville, der sie am Arm packte und Beiseite zog. Seine Wange war verkratzt, sein Auge angeschwollen und seine Unterlippe aufgeplatzt. Getrocknetes Blut klebte an dieser und er hielt den rechten Arm angespannt an den Körper gepresst.

„Wir wurden von Undogs angegriffen", sagte er und Mione meinte sich verhört zu haben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Arthur sich ebenfalls auf einem der Stühle sinken ließ. Er starrte wie Ron ins Leere, doch seine Augen funkelten. Neville zog sie am Arm herum und drängte sie dazu, sich ebenfalls zu setzten.

Widerwillig tat sie, wie ihr geheißen wurde. In ihr zog sich etwas zusammen.

Neville ließ sich langsam und ungelenk neben ihr nieder. Sie starrte ihn gehetzt an, fasste instinktiv nach der Kette ihrer Großmutter, die sie lange Zeit als Glücksbringer getragen hatte – die ihr im letzten Jahr jedoch auf dem Schlachtfeld abhanden gekommen war.

Ihre Hand griff ins Leere und sie griff benommen an ihren Kragen. Ihr Atem rasselte.

„Es waren verdammt viele. Sie traten in mehreren Rudeln auf und griffen alles und jeden an, was sich bewegte. Wir konnten einige von ihnen töten, wenige vertreiben… doch der größte Teil war einfach zu schnell oder zu stark. Sie sind wie Tiere", sagte er leise. Dabei zitterte seine Unterlippe.

„Neville", japste sie. Er sollte zum Punkt kommen.

Er regte sich, atmete tief ein. „Seamus ist tot, Felix, Ginny und Malfoy sind schwer verletzt."

Für einen Moment war es so, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Sie meinte sogar die Kette zwischen ihren verkrampften Fingern spüren zu können. „Was?", keuchte sie.

„Und Unzählige, die ich gerade nicht beim Namen nennen kann", fuhr er mit zitternder Unterlippe fort.

In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken durcheinander. Seamus tot? Ginny verletzt… Malfoy verletzt…

Ihr wurde binnen weniger Sekunden speiübel und sie musste aufstehen und sich bewegen. Ihre Knie knackten und ihr Rücken ächzte als sie so heftig aufsprang, dass es schmerzte.

Neville tat es ihr gleich und versuchte ihren Arm zu umfassen, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

„Nein", raunte sie brüchig… tränenerstickt… fremd…

Helen Bukater trat blutverschmiert und mit ernster Miene in den Eingangsbereich. Sie hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass diese ihn zuvor verlassen hatte.

„Hermione, wie fühlst du dich? Ich brauche unbedingt jemanden, der mir hilft die Blutungen zu stillen", sagte die Heilerin.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und schoss vor. „Mir geht es gut", brachte sie hervor und zwang sich dazu die Gedanken, die gerade in ihrem Kopf umherwanderten zu verdrängen.

Und sie hoffte, es würde vorübergehend funktionieren.

-v-

„Sehen Sie mich an! Nicht einschlafen", krähte diese elendige Person in weiß immer wieder und holte ihn zurück aus dem wohlverdienten Dämmerschlaf.

Draco öffnete die Augen, zwang sich, sie anzusehen. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich die Klappe halten. Sie zerrte, rieb und tupfte hektisch an seinem zerfleischten Arm herum und auf ihrer Stirn standen scheinbar perlendicke Schweißtropfen.

„Soll ich ihm den Blutstiller geben?", krähte ein dicker Kerl in weiß. Er stand zu seiner Linken und hielt eine Phiole mit schneeweißer Flüssigkeit. Ein Heiler dessen Name ihm gerade nicht einfallen wollte, kippte hektisch mehrere Sachen in einen Kessel.

Er blickte sie kurz über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Schaden kann es nicht."

Anhand dieser Worte wandte sich der Dicke ihm wieder zu, legte ihm zittrig den Arm in den Nacken und richtete ihn etwas auf. Sein Blick war panisch und gehetzt, als er seinen Lippen mit der Hand, in der sich die Phiole befand, näher kommen musste.

Es erschloss sich ihm nicht wirklich, ob es daran lag, dass diese Drei im Bilde darüber waren, _wer_ er war oder ob es daran lag _was_ er war.

Der Dicke hob die Phiole und der dickflüssige Trank lief seine Kehle hinab und trat aus seinen Mundwinkeln aus. Er verschluckte sich und hustete, als der Dicke ihn viel zu schnell losließ und er noch während des Schluckens zurück auf die bettartige Trage fiel.

Die Alte neben ihm tupfte erneut eine zähe, rosarote Paste auf seinen Arm. „Die Wunden schließen sich nicht", jammerte sie und Draco schrie leise auf, als sie erneut hektisch zu reiben und zu tupfen begann.

Dann wurde ihm entsetzlich schlecht, er buckelte auf und spuckte die dickflüssige Paste über sich, die Alte und den Dicken. Die Alte rieb munter weiter, während der Dicke zurückfuhr, als hätte er ihn mit Säure bespuckt.

Sein Magen verkrampfte sich erneut, drängte die letzten Tropfen des Trankes zurück in seinen Mund, wo er sie bei gedrehtem Kopf und nach Luft ringend erbärmlich aus seinem Mundwinkel auf die Trage laufen ließ.

„Was zur Hölle", knarrte der Heiler und trat mit einem weiteren Trank an sein Bett.

Draco schüttelte schwach den Kopf, doch das hielt den Alten nicht davon ab, ihn aufzurichten und ihm auch diese Brühe aufzuzwängen. Er spuckte es aus, bevor es überhaupt unten angekommen war.

Sein ganzer Körper krampfte, eine halb verschlossene Wunde an seiner Schulter platzte wieder auf und ein Schrei entwischte seine Kehle. Sein Rachen brannte und der bittere Geschmack des Erbrochenen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Dann blieb ihm erneut die Luft weg und es zog ihn zurück in die Dunkelheit. Er versuchte die Augen zu schließen, die sich aber wie von selbst in seinen Hinterkopf drehten.

„Vergiss es Jüngelchen", fluchte der Alte über ihm und etwas schepperte… dann wurde alles warm, wohlig und vor allem schwarz…

-v-

Ginny wirkte entsetzlich klein und bleich, als sie sie auf der Trage gemeinsam hektisch nach links drehten, so dass Helen die Wunde an ihrem Oberschenkel desinfizieren und verschließen konnte.

„Mione?", hauchte der Rotschopf dabei gegen ihre Schulter, als sie sie aus verklärten Augen musterte. Merlin sei dank unmarkierten Augen.

Die Angesprochene sah ihre beste Freundin lächelnd an. Sie zwang sich dazu. Ihre Lippen zitterten allerdings spürbar und eindeutig verräterisch. „Alles wird gut."

„Harry?"

„Dem geht es gut?"

„Ron?"

Mione nickte und drehte Ginny auf Helens Kommando langsam wieder auf den Rücken. Die Heilerin stürmte sofort wieder zum Tresen, um einen Blutbildungstrank zu mischen. Dazu kippte sie die vorbereiteten Substanzen in einen Bechergroßen Kessel.

„Dem geht es auch gut. Es geht allen gut, Ginny", flüsterte sie und strich der Rothaarigen eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ginny atmete schwerfällig auf und schloss die Augen. „Es waren drei… Es fühlte sich an, a-ls würden….", sie stockte, holte tief Luft, „als würden si-sie mich zerreißen."

Mione schnaufte leise und versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Das hatten sie fast, so wie ihre beste Freundin gerade aussah. Sie hatten Ginny sieben mittelschwere und drei schwere Bisswunden zugefügt. Die ganzen Kratzspuren und leichten Bisswunden mal außen vorgelassen. Zudem hatten sie ihr den Arm und ein Bein gebrochen und mehrere Muskeln und Sehnen, aufgrund von Überdehnung, zerrissen.

Allerdings hatte Helen bis jetzt die meisten Verletzungen heilen können. Wenn Ginny also stark genug war, um auch den Blutmangel, die bleibenden Hämatome und die Heilung der gerissenen Fasern – die etwas länger benötigten – zu überstehen, würde es ihr bald besser gehen.

„Habe ic-ch es?", hauchte der Rotschopf und sah sie wieder verklärt an.

Mione schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf. Hätte sie es, würde sie diese Nacht wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen. „Nein, du hattest Glück… Glück im Unglück."

Ginny seufzte und schloss sichtlich erleichtert die Augen. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder. „Ist Malfoy in O-rdnung?"

Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte die Tatsache, dass der Blonde soweit sie im Bilde war gerade einige Räume weiter extreme Probleme machte, weitgehend verdrängt. „Es geht ihm gut."

„Merlin sei dank", wisperte der Rotschopf schwach und schloss erneut die Augen, „er hat mich n-icht allein gelassen."

„Nein, hat er nicht", bestätigte Mione, auch wenn ihr nicht wirklich bewusst war, was Ginny damit sagen wollte.

„Ich habe g-gedacht….", wieder stockte sie und holte tief Luft, „dass er mi-mich mit diesem Ding zurück lässt."

„Wo sollte er auch hin?", sagte Mione matt.

Ginny lachte schwach. „Fliehen… er hätte fliehen können…"

„Ja, das hätte ihm gestanden", erwiderte sie und zwang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab.

Helen erschien neben ihnen und verabreichte Ginny den frisch gebrauten Blutbildertrank. Der Rotschopf trank langsam, schluckte aber wirklich jeden Tropfen. Die Heilerin setzte den leeren Becher beruhigt ab und griff zu einem Schlaftrank, den eine der Krankenschwestern vorbereitet hatte.

„Nun sollten Sie aber wirklich ein paar Stunden schlafen, junge Dame", flüsterte sie, als sie Ginny auch diesen Trank verabreichte.

Als sie den Becher bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert hatte, blickte sie Mione mit sichtlich schweren Augenlidern an. „Ich will Harry seh-", während sie sprach begangen ihre Lider zu flattern, bis sie sich schließlich schlossen.

Helen trat sichtlich zufrieden vom Bett zurück. „Ich denke, die Chancen stehen gut, dass sie nichts außer ein paar Narben und grausige Erinnerungen zurückbehält."

Hermione umfasste sanft Ginnys Hand und drückte diese leicht. „Das hoffe ich", wisperte sie.

„Möchtest du ihre Familie informieren? Ich muss nach einem der Todesser schauen. Dann schauen wir nach dem Jungen."

Mione nickte und richtete sich auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer, in dem Ginny schlief. Klein, blass, verwundet… doch am Leben und nicht infiziert…

Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie den Gang entlang, ließ das Zimmer hinter sich, indem der Blonde mittlerweile nicht mehr lautstark um sein überleben – oder auch eben das Gegenteil – kämpfte. Die Stille erzeugte eine Gänsehaut bei ihr, doch sie zwang sich weiterzugehen.

Arthur, Molly, Harry und Ron blickten ihr mit großen, entsetzten Augen entgegen. Kein Wunder, denn überall an ihr klebte Ginnys Blut.

Sie strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, als sie ihre zweite Familie erreicht hatte. „Ginny geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie ist nicht infiziert und schläft, wir müssen bis morgen abwarten. Felix ist infiziert, um ihn steht es schlecht, da das Virus alle magischen Heilmittel abblockt und ihn schwächt", ratterte sie ihre Antworten runter, „das selbe gilt für Malfoy." Und trotz der schlechten Neuigkeiten, die im Grunde überwogen, atmeten alle Anwesenden erleichtert auf.

Mione lächelte ebenfalls ein wenig erleichtert und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Ginny ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut und das war alles, was zählte.

Dennoch löste sich die Klammer in ihr nicht.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie also, um sich selber von der Klammer abzulenken.

Harry atmete tief ein, dann wieder aus… dann begann er leise zu sprechen. „Wir haben den Horcrux gefunden und konnten ihn zerstören. Allerdings griff uns wie erwartet eine Traube Todesser an." Schweigen.

„Und dann kamen diese _Dinger_", fügte Ron mit leerem Blick hinzu. Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch das blutverkrustete Haar.

„Können wir zu ihr?", fragte Harry und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Mione nickte und sie ließen sie allein zurück. Nur Neville saß einsam und verlassen auf einem der Stühle im Wartesaal in dem ein ganzer Haufen Ministeriumsauroren gerade eindeutig damit beschäftigt war, die Erinnerungen der Unbeteiligten auszulöschen oder abzuändern. Dasselbe würden sie später auch mit dem größten Teil der Heiler und des Personals tun.

Sie schlich langsam auf ihren wartenden Freund zu. Offensichtlich hatte man seine Wunden notdürftig versorgt, denn er sah bedeutend _besser_ aus, als sie ihn in jüngster Erinnerung hatte. Sein Arm hing in einer Schlinge.

„Ist er gebrochen?", fragte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Verstaucht. Das heilt auch so."

Mit einem Nicken ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und sie verfielen für einen Moment ins Schweigen.

„Sie reagieren negativ bei Licht und Feuer. Alles andere war fast wirkungslos", sprach Neville schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Wieder nickte sie, starrte neben ihm ins Leere.

„Wie ist…", sie blickte zu Boden, auf ihre Hände… „Seamus", fügte sie ganz leise hinzu.

Neville holte schnappend Luft, schien sich einen Moment zu fassen. „Eines dieser Dinge sprang ihn an und verbiss sich in ihm. Ich versuchte… Ich versuchte es mit einem Schockzauber zu verjagen, aber es wich ihm einfach so aus. In der Zwischenzeit hat ein Weiteres Seamus in einen der Bäume gezogen. Das Andere folgte ihnen hinauf… ich konnte ihn schreien hören…"

Hermione schluckte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„… sie haben ihn fallen lassen, als sie fertig waren. Er stürzte fast acht Meter tief…" Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Du konntest nichts tun", flüsterte sie brüchig und blickte wieder auf.

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe versucht sie zu schocken, aber ich konnte nichts sehen."

„Du konntest nichts tun", wiederholte sie und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Ihre Hand zitterte, wie es seine Schulter tat.

Er nickte, aber er sah nicht so aus, als würde er ihre Worte wirklich glauben… oder auch nur annähernd in Betracht ziehen. Sie konnte seine Schuldgefühle regelrecht nachvollziehen.

Als sie aufblickte, blickte sie in Helens Gesicht. Die Heilerin wartete etwas abseits in der Nähe von Malfoys Tür. Wieder verkrampfte sich etwas in ihr. Doch sie nickte der Älteren zu, ließ von Nevilles Schulter ab und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Kann ich dich einen Augenblick allein lassen?"

Neville wischte sich übers Gesicht und versuchte gespielt zu lächeln. Es misslang ihm auf ganzer Linie. „Ja, klar. Alles bestens."

„Ich bin sofort wieder zurück", flüsterte sie, wischte sich ebenfalls über das Gesicht und spürte, dass es überraschend nass war.

Helen öffnete die Tür und verschwand im Zimmer des Blonden, noch bevor sie überhaupt in nächster Nähe war. Und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr viel zu schnell ging. Sie hatte gerade erst einen Freund verloren, war im Begriff einen anderen Freund zu verlieren und hatte ihrer Freundin fast beim Sterben zusehen müssen.

Sie war nicht bereit dazu, einen weiteren Menschen sterben zu sehen, der ihr auch nur in geringster Weise nahe stand. Nicht einmal, wenn es um Malfoy ging.

Oder auch gerade wenn es um ihn ging?

„Oh Merlin", entwischte es ihr, als sie hinter Helen in das Zimmer trat.

Malfoy lag bewegungslos auf der Trage und seine Haut wirkte bleicher als sonst. Neben ihm krempelte sich gerade eine Krankenschwester den Ärmel herunter.

„Barty?", fragte Helen und Mione war ihr dankbar, dass sie es war, die zu sprechen begann.

Mione trat an das Bettende und klammerte sich an dieses fest. Ihre Knöchel wurden unter dem Druck schneeweiß und wieder stieg Übelkeit in ihr hoch. Das konnte er einfach nicht tun. Er konnte nicht einfach hier und jetzt gehen.

„Du Mistkerl", wimmerte sie erbost.

Warum sie es, oder auch genau das, aussprach wusste sie nicht. Es war ihr selbst ein Rätsel. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich hinterrücks aus _dieser Sache_ zurückzog, die sie eigentlich noch zu klären hatten.

„Sie werden staunen Helen, aber der Junge erholt sich von selbst. Hat alles ausgekotzt, was ich ihm versucht habe einzuflößen. Er hat verdammt viel Blut verloren, also haben wir ihm Blut auf die Muggelart gegeben", er grinste die Krankenschwester, die ziemlich grimmig dreinschaute, freundlich an, „und mit jedem Tropfen schlossen sich seine Wunden."

Er trat an das Bett heran und schlug Malfoys Decke so stark zurück, dass sie ihre Hände streifte. Der Blonde war splitternackt und sie zuckte fast wie geschlagen zurück. Einen Moment fühlte es sich so an, als hätte sie nicht das Bett, sondern seine nackte Haut berührt.

Sie hustete verlegen.

„…und das für einen wie den da", murmelte die Krankenschwester, die immer noch grimmig dreinschaute.

„Und dann fiel mir etwas auf", fuhr der Heiler unbeirrt fort und öffnete eines von Malfoys geschlossenen Augenlidern. Sie hatten die braunen Kontaktlinsen entfernt, die er getragen hatte, als er das Hauptquartier in Barrys Form verließ.

„Er ist mit dem Lamia-Virus infiziert. Hätten Sie das gedacht?"

Helen lächelte schwach, sagte jedoch nichts. Zeitgleich – und als hätten sie sie auf Kommando bestellt – traten zwei Auroren und Amadeus Cleever in das Zimmer. Der Heiler und die Schwester blickten diesen überrascht an.

„Bartholomäus Clausen und Martha Fighster?", fragte der Untersekretär und versuchte Malfoy sichtlich nicht anzusehen.

Der Heiler und die Schwester nickten schwach.

„Sie haben Draco Malfoy behandelt?", fragte Cleever ernst.

Beide nickten. Fighster mit offenem Mund und Clausen mit großen Augen. „Er ist mit dem Lamia-Virus infiziert", wiederholte der alte Heiler sich. Scheinbar war er zutiefst beeindruckt von dieser Tatsache, die er natürlich eigentlich nicht wissen sollte.

„Hat ihn sonst noch jemand gesehen? Oder haben sie jemandem von ihm erzählt?"

Clausen schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu hatten wir keine Zeit."

„Martin hat ihn mitbehandelt", fügte die Schwester schüchtern hinzu.

Cleever nickte. „Nachnamen?"

„Martin Semester."

Der Untersekretär warf einem der Auroren einen vielsagenden Blick zu und dieser verschwand. Mione leckte sich langsam über die Lippen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte die Lamia-Sache einen neuen Grad an Wichtigkeit erreicht.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie das gut- oder schlechtheißen sollte.

„Ist er tot?", fragte Cleever anschließend mit einem Blick auf Malfoy, der - wie sie feststellte - immer noch vollkommen entblößt mitten im Zimmer lag.

Sie hustete schwach, trat um das Bett herum und zog die zurückgeschlagene Bettdecke langsam wieder zurück, bis sie seine Schultern wieder bedeckte. Dort erregte eine verblassende und dennoch beachtliche Bissspur ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war eindeutig erst wenige Stunden alt und dennoch fast verheilt. Nur hier und da fand sich noch etwas verkrustetes Blut.

„Nein. Aber er schläft wie ein Stein", sagte Clausen.

„Liegt er im Koma?"

„Nein, er schläft einfach wie ein Stein. Aber man kann ihn wecken", mit diesen Worten tapste der Alte an ihr vorbei, drängte sie beiseite und verpasste dem Blonden eine schallende Ohrfeige…. Als er nicht reagierte, schlug erneut zu…

Mit jeder Ohrfeige zuckte Hermione zusammen, Cleever zog seine buschige Augenbraue höher und Helen runzelte immer stärker die Stirn.

Malfoy reagierte jedoch erst beim vierten Schlag und öffnete fahrig die Augen.

„Merlin, verdammt", brachte er mit schwerer Zunge heraus und sah sie mit verklebten Wimpern an. „Granger?", japste er heiser und fasste sich etwas unbeholfen an die scharlachrote Wange. Seine Hand rutschte mehrere Male ab, einmal fasste er sich ins Ohr und einmal in den Mund.

„Ich war das nicht", flüsterte sie und spürte, wie sie unter seinem mehr oder weniger strafenden Blick errötete.

Allerdings schien er das nicht im Geringsten zu bemerken. Vielmehr verdrehte er auf beängstigende Art und Weise die Augen. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Was haben sie ihm alles gegeben?", flüsterte sie an Clausen gewandt.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Blutstiller, Aufputschtrank, Blutbilder, Wundenschließer… in mehrfacher Ausführung, da er alles immer wieder ausgekotzt hat."

Sie zog die Stirn kraus und seufzte leise, während sie dem Blonden dabei zusah, wie er versuchte, mit sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung die Augen offen zu halten.

„Das Mädchen ist noch am Leben?", fragte Cleever scheinbar an Helen gewandt.

„Ja, aber sie verweigert weiterhin die Zusammenarbeit", antwortete diese.

„Hm", ließ der Untersekretär verlauten. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Heiler und die Schwester. „Mister Clausen, Miss Fighster, würden Sie uns bitte folgen? Wir hätten noch ein paar Fragen an sie."

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden Cleever, der unbekannte Auror, der Heiler und die Krankenschwester aus dem Raum. Helen warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. Dann verließ sie mit einem „ich bin sofort wieder da", ebenfalls das Zimmer.

Mione blieb seufzend mit dem benommenen Blonden zurück, der etwas Undeutliches vor sich hinmurmelte und sich mehrmals unbeholfen versuchte eine blutverkrustete Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Schließlich trat sie einen Schritt vor und übernahm es für ihn. Erst beim dritten Versuch gelang es ihr, den feinen, wirren Störenfried zum Zurückbleiben zu bewegen.

Malfoy schloss genüsslich seufzend die Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie und ließ sich seitlich auf die äußerste Kante des Bettes fallen.

Er gab einen heiseren Laut von sich und öffnete sehr langsam wieder die Augen. Er hatte deutlich Probleme sie zu fokussieren. „Ich bin müde. Was haben sie mir gegeben?", lallte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber Schlaf wird dir gut tun", flüsterte sie.

Eindeutig war es eine ganze Menge, auch wenn er das meiste davon wieder _ausgekotzt_ haben mochte. Er war definitiv extrem high, und wäre die Situation nicht so verdammt tragisch, würde sie wohl schallend und ungläubig darüber lachen müssen. Seine Pupillen waren fast so groß wie seine Iriden.

Ein schwaches Nicken, ein etwas unbeholfener Versuch sich selber über die Lippen zu lecken und er schien wieder einzuschlafen. Seine Atmung ging ruhiger, seine Brust hob sich mit jeder Sekunden, die sie sie anstarrte, rhythmischer. Und irgendwie schien es die Klammer in ihr zu lösen.

„Granger?", raunte er und öffnete vollkommen unerwartet wieder die Augen.

„Ja?"

„Wie geht es Weasley?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Ein weiteres Nicken und er schloss wieder die Augen. „Lass mich mit diesem Irren nicht allein", schnaufte er und fasste sich erneut an die nunmehr nur noch leicht gerötete Wange.

Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich um ihre Lippen. „Ich denke nicht, dass er zurückkommen wird."

Wieder schwieg er, wieder schien er einzuschlafen. Und wieder öffnete er die Augen, blickte sie aus vollkommen entspannten und weichen Gesichtszügen an. Er wirkte entsetzlich fremd. „Wo bin ich hier?"

„Im St. Mungos."

„Scheiße… ich bleibe nicht hier."

„Nein", sagte sie lächelnd und strich ihm die Strähne zurück, die sich zurück in sein Gesicht stehlen wollte.

Er nickte zufrieden, drehte sich langsam auf die Seite und begann wieder ruhiger zu atmen. Seine Hand umfasste die ihre und zog sie zu ihm auf das Bett. Etwas widerwillig folgte sie dem Druck, den er erstaunlicherweise trotz allem ausüben konnte. Schließlich lag sie der Länge nach neben ihm.

Merlin sei Dank über der Bettdecke.

„Schmerzt deine Schulter nicht?", flüsterte sie.

„Hm", gab er von sich.

Anscheinend nicht genug, um ihn davon abzubringen, sich auf diese zu legen.

Sie seufzte, legte ihren Arm soweit es möglich war - ohne ihn zu berühren - zwischen sich und ihn. Die Bettdecke rutschte hinab und entblößte Teile seiner Brust, doch sie zwang sich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er ließ sie wieder los, doch sie wollte einfach nicht aufstehen.

„Seamus ist tot", wisperte sie mit geschlossenen Augen. Sein Atem streifte ihr Gesicht und sie versuchte, sich nur darauf zu konzentrieren.

Es hielt die Klammer davon ab, zuzupacken. Erstaunlicherweise.

„Hm", murmelte der Blonde neben ihr, doch seine Atmung, die mittlerweile wieder sehr gleichmäßig ging, sagte ihr, dass er bereits wieder schlief.

* * *

Vorschau:

Sie schwiegen. Also wartete Draco ein paar Minuten und starrte angestrengt ins Feuer. Dann riss er sich ein paar Haare aus und reichte sie Longbottom. Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er nicht minimal erleichtert war, als dieser ihm als Tausch das Büschel seiner Haare in die Handfläche drückte und den Raum verließ. Wahrscheinlich, um den teuflischen Trank vorzubereiten, vor dem Severus ihn immer gewarnt hatte.

Zurück blieb die Stille, die hier niemals wirklich still war. Irgendwo knisterte oder prasselte immer irgendetwas. Hier und Jetzt war es das Feuer und die Luft.

_

* * *

_

Von drauß´ vom Walde komm ich her; ich muss euch sagen, es weihnachtet sehr… *lach* Ojee, das Wetter hat ja Ausmaße angenommen, die man –wenigstens hier bei uns – nicht mehr in Worte fassen kann. Ist das nun gut oder schlecht? Gut wahrscheinlich, wenn man an die weißen Weihnachten denkt, die uns wohl bevorstehen. Schlecht, wenn ich an das Wochenende denke, an dem ich ziemlich viel mit dem Auto unterwegs sein werde… *eek* Naja, ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem – oder auch gerade deshalb - eine schöne Zeit. :)

_Vielen Dank natürlich fürs Lesen, Kommentieren und Favoritisieren. Wenn alles weiter so glatt läuft, geht es hier vielleicht sogar nächste Woche bereits weiter. :) Und DANKE an Fränzi, das allerbeste Betalisel der Welt… *hihi*_

_Reviewtime:_

_HexenLady: Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, genau diese Reaktion war meine Absicht. ;) *hihi*_

_Sunnylein: Vielen, vielen Dank, das ist wirklich schön zu hören. *ganzrotwerd*_

_Die-na: Na, da hab ich ja anscheinend für sehr viel Verwirrung gesorgt. *lach* Und Grusel. Naja, ein wenig *gruselig* wird es von Zeit zu Zeit noch. Aber ich denke es wird sich dennoch in Grenzen halten. ;) Und nein, Draco konnte das Gift so gesehen ja nichts mehr anhaben. Er ist ja bereits infiziert. Allerdings hat er halt eine Menge Blut verloren und das ist ja nie gut. Und die Sache mit Ding Nummer vier kommt noch im Detail… *fieslach*_

_Anna: Aufessen.. Das klingt irgendwie echt süß… *hihi*_

_Psychzee: Ich hoffe es ist okay, dass ich die Os (oder waren es doch Nullen?) weggelassen habe… :P Falls nein, sorry… Danke für die Review und es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)_

_Fränzi: Wie befürchtet weiß ich es selber nicht mehr… *lach* Aber ich werde nochmal drüber nachdenken... *grübel* Und ja, müsste man vielleicht mal drüber nachdenken. Ojee, ich glaube, ich hab sogar schon ne Idee… *lautlach*_


	27. Chapter 26: Askaban

**26. **Askaban

Als Draco nach einem scheinbar jahrhundertelangen Schlaf wieder zu sich kam, wirkte die Welt entsetzlich grell. Hinter seinen Schläfen dröhnte es, seine Glieder schmerzten, ihm war übel und seine Augen wollten sich einfach nicht an das Tageslicht gewöhnen.

Er bedeckte diese mit den Händen und schloss sie einen Moment. Dann versuchte er erneut sich auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren und sie zu fokussieren. Sein Blick wurde zwar etwas weniger grell, jedoch dröhnte sein Kopf nach wie vor höllisch.

Sein Mund war entsetzlich trocken und alles, woran er sich gerade erinnern konnte, waren Dunkelheit, Blut und der Geschmack von Erbrochenem in seinem Mund.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", erschien Granger neben seinem Bett auf der Bildfläche. Ihre Stimme schmerzte in seinen Ohren und er wandte sich protestierend ab und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.

Es brachte weder die erhoffte Dämmung, noch Kühlung.

„Das nehme ich als ein furchtbar", sagte sie und das Bett wippte leicht.

Scheinbar ließ sie sich neben ihn fallen. Draco hob den Kopf und blickte sie über seine Schulter hinweg an.

„Was ist passiert?" Seine Kehle brannte und seine Stimme klang wund und aufgeraut.

Der Wischmopp blickte gedankenverloren ins Leere. „Ihr wurdet von einer Horde Undogs angegriffen. Schätzungsweise waren es rund zehn, die in mehreren Gruppen auftraten. Ginny wurde verletzt, du und ein paar andere Rebellen ebenfalls. Felix, Seamus und ein weiterer unserer Leute sind tot. Ebenfalls ein paar Todesser."

Er runzelte die Stirn, drehte sich langsam auf die Seite und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er war nackt, was ihn einen Moment tatsächlich irritierte. Allerdings kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, was für den Augenblick überwog. Dennoch zog er die Decke an sich, als er sprach.

„Weasley ist in Ordnung?"

Granger nickte. „Sie ist immer noch sehr schwach, da sie sehr viel Blut verloren hat. Aber, die Heiler sagen sie wird es überstehen."

„Finnigan und das halbe Kind sind tot?"

Sie schwieg, aber der Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht verhieß nichts anderes zu sein, als eine stumme Bestätigung.

„Verdammt", murmelte er und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

„Abigail Winters wurde ebenfalls infiziert", sagte sie.

Draco blickte überrascht auf, doch Granger sprach weiter, bevor er die erste Frage einwerfen konnte, die ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Allerdings bereits vor einigen Tagen. Sie war der Grund, weshalb Helen mich herbat. Sie wurde ebenfalls mit einem Kuss infiziert. Also beabsichtigt", fuhr der Lockenschopf fort.

Der Blonde versuchte das Gesagte in Reihe und Glied zu bringen, um sich so etwas wie einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Doch sein Magen knurrte und sein Kopf schmerzte. Er schluckte hart.

Granger sah ihn ungewöhnlich weich an. „Das klären wir später. Du solltest etwas essen. Du hast verdammt viel Blut verloren", sagte sie.

Natürlich ergab es keinen Sinn, dass er etwas essen sollte, weil er Blut verloren hatte. Außer sie würde ihm gleich Blutsuppe auftischen – was er inständig nicht hoffte. Er hatte gestern mehr als genug der roten Flüssigkeit sehen müssen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sackte Weasley erneut leblos in sich zusammen. Das Bild war aber merkwürdig verschwommen.

Die ehemalige Gryffindor stürmte zu einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein Tablett stand. Sie brachte es zu ihm und stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab. Sein Magen knurrte, aber einen Moment fürchtete er, dass er nichts herunterbekommen würde. Der Geruch von Fleisch und Käse erreichte seine Nase und ihm wurde übel.

Er wandte sich angewidert ab und holte tief Luft. Dann beruhigte sich sein Magen langsam wieder.

„Möchtest du einen Anti-Übelkeitstrank?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Bissen trockenes Brot. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rebellierte sein Magen, indem er sich zusammenzog wie ein Stein. Doch dann entspannte er sich. Er aß langsam weiter, verzichtete jedoch auf die unzähligen Belage, die ihn _anlachten_.

Granger sah ihm schweigend dabei zu, wie er Stück für Stück des Brotes herunter zwang. Da sie ihn ansah, versuchte er nicht direkt zurückzustarren. Es würde die Gesamtsituation, die ebenfalls seit gestern auf ihnen lastete, verkomplizieren.

Er erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass er im Delirium sehr froh gewesen war, dass sie nicht vor Ort gewesen war. Und dann an ihr Gesicht, welches inmitten der buntesten Farben über diesem Krankenhausbett geschwebt hatte.

Sie wandte den Blick ab und er musterte sie kurz. Ihre Züge waren weich und in ihren Augen lag eindeutig etwas Verletztes und Verzweifeltes. Wer konnte es ihr verübeln? Finnigan war tot. Im Grunde wollte er sich darüber freuen, doch er konnte es nicht. Nicht um Finnigans Willen wegen…

Der Ire war ihm zugegeben relativ egal. Er hatte ihm den Tod zwar nicht wahrhaftig gewünscht, aber es scherte ihn nicht, dass dieser ihn heimgesucht hatte. War es nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals?

Dennoch ließ ihn irgendetwas daran bitter aufstoßen.

„Hatte er Schmerzen?", fragte er so sanft wie möglich.

Jedoch entwischte es ihm mehr als nur grob. Vielleicht klang es sogar etwas spöttisch. Und das, obwohl er gar nicht beabsichtigt hatte zu spotten. Er hatte es verlernt, vorsichtig und behutsam zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er es auch niemals wirklich beherrscht.

Hinzu kam allerdings, dass es ihn nicht wirklich interessierte. Er fragte ausschließlich aus… Ja, aus was? Aus Höflichkeit?

Er sah sie zweifelnd an.

Etwas sehr Bitteres lag in ihrer Miene. Ihre Augen funkelten und ihr schossen sichtbar Tränen in diese. Sie zwinkerte sie weg.

„Ich denke ja." Ihre Stimme brach und er beendete nickend das Thema. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es besser so war.

„Ich sollte nicht hier sein", sagte er schließlich und blickte gedankenverloren auf die Tür, die sein Zimmer von den Wirren auf den Fluren abschottete.

Er war verdammt noch einmal im St. Mungos. Gab es einen Ort, der weniger risikoreich für ihn wäre, als dieser? Außer vielleicht das Manor oder das Ministerium?

Granger folgte seinem Blick. „Helen hat alles geklärt und die Tür wird von zwei Auroren bewacht. Außer mir und Helen hat zurzeit niemand Zutritt."

„Auroren?", fragte der Blonde scharf.

„Cleever scheint sich dieser Sache angenommen zu haben", sagte die ehemalige Gryffindor, „jetzt, wo auch Winters infiziert wurde."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, schien sich jedoch schwach an den Untersekretär zu erinnern. Er war in diesem Zimmer gewesen, doch es erschien ihm wie eine Erinnerung, die einem ziemlich unklaren Traum entstammte.

Er traute ihm nicht, doch er traute ohnehin niemandem hier.

„Wir hatten gehofft, dass wir sie zur Zusammenarbeit überreden könnten. Doch sie lässt nicht mit sich reden", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte. „Das wundert mich nicht. Sie war immer schon sehr eigen, loyal und vor allem zielversessen."

„Hm", der Wischmopp, der seine Haare momentan zu einem beinahe ordentlich wirkenden Knoten gebunden hatte, sah ihn sichtlich mit sich selber ringend an.

Dabei kaute sie wie eine Wahnsinnige auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Es war offensichtlich, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich soll mit ihr sprechen?", sagte er schließlich und legte die zerrupfte Scheibe Brot auf das Nachttischchen.

Dann ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte nach wie vor höllisch. Ihm war beinahe egal, wie absurd diese Idee im Grunde war. Doch da sie sich dessen sicherlich ebenso bewusst war, wie er, entschied er, dass er es wahrscheinlich nicht erneut erwähnen musste.

„Es wäre riskant und würde nichts garantieren. Wir müssten sichergehen, dass wir ihr Gedächtnis umformen können, falls sie sich dennoch gegen eine Zusammenarbeit entscheidet. Dennoch könnte sie uns wichtige Informationen liefern."

Draco nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Pros waren ihm ebenso bewusst, wie die Kontras.

„Denkst du, wir können sie zur Zusammenarbeit bringen?", fragte Granger hörbar zweifelnd.

Einen Moment schwieg und sinnierte er. „Ich denke nicht. Aber, wahrscheinlich sollten wir es versuchen."

„Ja", sagte sie leise und er hörte, wie sie sich bewegte. Wie sie einige unsichere Schritte durch den Raum machte.

„Du musst mich nicht überwachen", gab er zurück.

Sie blieb stehen. „Das tue ich nicht."

„Was tust du dann hier?"

Schweigen… Dann öffnete sich hörbar die Tür.

-v-

Schwer atmend verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich und blickte auf das Bett, das sich ihr heute bedrohlicher zu präsentieren schien, als sonst. Sie trat näher an dieses heran, betastete vorsichtig den Stoff neben dem stämmigen Bein. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sich setzten, ein anderer wollte unbedingt stehen bleiben.

Ihre Beine zitterten und schienen einen ganz eigenen Entschluss unterstreichen zu wollen. Doch sie ignorierte sie sowie diesen kleinen Teil und blieb stehen.

„Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr", japste sie, ließ von der dünnen Bettdecke ab und rieb sich das Gesicht.

Ihre Hände zitterten ebenfalls.

„Ich verstehe mich nicht mehr", flüsterte sie und ließ die Hände wieder sinken.

Im Zimmer war es nach wie vor still und sie starrte einen Moment an die Wand. Kalt und weiß schien sie einen Teil ihres Innersten zu spiegeln. Hermione zwang sich, ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Es war so etwas wie eine Panikattacke, die sie ab und an heimholte, wenn die Last der Geschehnisse sie zu überrollen drohte.

Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie in der Regel nur einen Moment brauchte, um sich wieder zu fassen. Jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass es auch dieses Mal so sein würde. Sie atmete ein letztes Mal lautstark ein und wieder aus. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem schlafenden Freund zu und ließ sich auf die Kante neben seinen Beinen fallen.

„Seamus ist tot", begann sie leise und umfasste kraftlos seine Finger.

Im Grunde ging es ihr nur darum, dass sie ihn spüren konnte. Er schien soviel kälter als sonst. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sie ihn sehr lange nicht mehr in diesem Zustand berührt hatte.

Barry verharrte still und leise… wie er es immer tat, seitdem der Zauber ihn getroffen hatte. Plötzlich schien es verdammt lange her zu sein, dass sie ihn lebendig und wohlauf gesehen hatte. Und dennoch war es surreal, weil sie ihn im Grunde gestern erst hatte mit den Anderen aufbrechen sehen.

„Seamus ist tot und…", sie stockte, „ich bin so entsetzlich verwirrt" senkte den Blick, „denn ich bin einfach nur erleichtert, dass Ginny am Leben ist." Sie sah wieder auf, starrte in Barrys ruhiges Gesicht. „… dass _er_ am Leben ist."

Schweigen. Nur ihr rasselnder Atem erfüllte die Stille.

Einen Moment lauschte sie ihm einfach… und einen weiteren…

Als sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, wie lange sie schon hier saß, und einfach nur in Gedanken versunken auf Barrys blasse Pranke in ihrer viel kleineren Hand starrte, blickte sie erneut auf. Ihr Blick suchte den seinen, doch natürlich erwiderte er ihn nicht.

„Was ist bloß los mit mir?", flüsterte sie brüchig und begann dann heiser zu lachen. „Ich weiß regelrecht, was du sagen würdest", fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu und starrte zurück auf seine Hand. Sekunden- oder auch minutenlang.

Dann ließ sie von ihr ab und ließ sie langsam zurück auf die Bettdecke sinken.

„Was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich habe das Gefühl, ich verrenne mich da in etwas", setzte sie langsam fort.

Natürlich war sie sich bewusst, dass er nicht antworten würde. Insgeheim hoffte sie sogar, dass er sie nicht hören würde. Es ging nur darum, es loszuwerden. All diese Gedanken, die sie plagten, in die Welt hinauszuspucken.

Die Last wurde etwas erträglicher. Doch sie verschwand nicht, da ihr die Antworten fehlten.

„Das ist immerhin noch Malfoy", wisperte sie erstickt und legte die Hände in ihren Schoß, „und er…" Sie wagte nicht, es auszusprechen.

Nein, sie wagte es nicht einmal zu denken.

Dass er, so schlimm es auch war, nun einmal er selbst war; dies aber so oder so nicht mehr lange sein würde. Er würde ebenfalls _gehen_, ein anderer werden… oder etwas Schlimmeres…

Würde sie einfach in dieser elenden Welt, die von Katastrophen und Feinden heimgesucht wurde, zurücklassen. Wie all die anderen. Wie Seamus…

Und obwohl es wehtat, machte ihr dieser Gedanke gerade mehr Angst, als das bittere Hier und Jetzt.

„Hermione?" Helens Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie war heilfroh, dass sie diesen nicht gerade lautstark nachgehangen hatte.

Der Lockenschopf wandte sich langsam zur Heilerin um, die vollkommen lautlos in das Zimmer getreten war. Vielleicht lag es jedoch auch daran, dass sie nicht wirklich achtsam gewesen war.

Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Normalerweise schreckte sie bei jedem unverhofften Laut hoch. Es war so gut wie unmöglich, dass sie ein verdächtiges Geräusch, etwa das Öffnen einer Tür oder Schritte hinter sich, überhört hatte. Die Heilerin musste wirklich sehr leise gewesen sein.

„Ich habe dich hier vermutet", sagte Bukater und trat ebenfalls an das Bett.

Mione nickte und starrte in Barrys lebloses Gesicht. „Ich war zuvor bei Ginny, aber es schien mir so, als wollten sie und Harry etwas Zeit für sich."

Bukater nickte. „Das Mädchen hatte tatsächlich Glück im Unglück. Die vorsorglichen Bluttests haben ebenfalls ergeben, dass keine Infizierung stattgefunden hat."

„Es war auch nicht beabsichtigt", erwiderte sie.

Helen lächelte schwach. „An für sich ist eine versehentliche Infizierung bei einem Undog-Übergriff nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich. Eine offene Wunde trifft auf eine offene Wunde…"

„… und schon ist es passiert. Ja, das ergibt Sinn."

„Ich war gerade bei Draco Malfoy. Zurzeit schläft er, aber Potter sagte mir, dass ihr ihn bereits heute wieder mit in den Unterschlupf nehmen wollt."

Sie nickte. „Ja. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Die Gefahr, dass er entdeckt wird, ist zu groß."

Einen Moment zögerte die Heilerin, dann nickte sie. „Weasley will ebenfalls entlassen werden. Davon halte ich allerdings noch nichts. Das ist keine gute Idee."

Mione runzelte die Stirn. Ginny ging es besser, aber eindeutig nicht gut genug. „Das ist es auch nicht."

Bukater nickte. „Allerdings verlangt sie es. Traust du es dir zu, sie weiterhin zu versorgen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie mindestens noch drei Tage das Bett hütet?"

„Ich werde es versuchen", entgegnete sie, nachdem sie einen Moment überlegt hatte, „vielleicht sollte Harry erneut mit ihr darüber sprechen-"

„Hat er – vergeblich."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das sah Ginny ähnlich. Sie war ein Sturkopf, wie es ihr Bruder war. „Dann werde ich wohl mein Bestes geben müssen."

Helen nickte und einen Augenblick starrten sie beide auf Barrys lebloses Gesicht. Nur seine Brust hob und senkte sich immer wieder rhythmisch. Schuld war einzig und allein der Komazauber, der ihn in sich selber gefangen hielt. Es gab keine bekannte Möglichkeit, diesen zu brechen. Die einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass der Zauber mit der Zeit seine Wirkung verlor.

Doch dieser war stark… Es konnte noch Jahre dauern oder Barrys Lebenszeit übersteigen. Er könnte in diesem gottverdammten Zustand seinen letzten Atemzug tun.

Hermione entschied sich den Gedanken zu verdrängen und wechselte das Thema. „Wir hatten in Erwägung gezogen, Malfoy mit Winters sprechen zu lassen. Die Chancen, dass er sie zur Zusammenarbeit überreden kann sind zwar schwindend gering, aber-"

Mit jedem Wort wurde die Miene der Heilerin dunkler. Also stockte sie und blickte ihr Gegenüber fragend an.

„Winters geht es sehr schlecht. Wir werden abwarten müssen, ob sie den nächsten Tag übersteht. Die Fieberkrämpfe sind zurück. Stärker als zuvor. Sie ist regelrecht komatös."

-v-

Wie eine alberne Grundschulklasse schoben sie sich in kleinen Gruppen durch die schmale Eingangstür. Und zuvor waren sie ebenso albern in kleinen Grüppchen über die Wiese zum magisch geschützten Gebäude gegangen.

Draco musterte die Hütte skeptisch. Es war ihm kurzzeitig entfallen, doch jetzt, wo er wieder halbwegs klar war, war die Erinnerung zurückgekommen. Die Erinnerung an dieses Ding, was sie in der Nacht vor einigen Tagen beobachtet hatte. Dieses Ding, was bedenkliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Frau gehabt hatte. Und an diese Frau, die ihm und Weasley im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gestern den Arsch gerettet hatte.

Wenn sie wirklich existiert hatte. Bisher konnte er nur in Erfahrung bringen, dass Weasley einen Undog mittels Feuerzauber getötet hatte. Er meinte, dass der andere bereits tot gewesen war. Doch ihr Dolch war verschwunden.

Was also, wenn er nur halluziniert hatte? Oder bereits halb ohnmächtig gewesen war? Was, wenn seine angeschlagenen Sinne ihm einen Streich gespielt hatten?

Niemand außer ihm schien sie gesehen zu haben. Nicht Potter und auch nicht Wiesel, die ihnen zur Hilfe geilt waren. Und auch nicht Weasley, die gerade bei Potter untergeharkt auf sichtlich wackeligen Beinen die Stufen hinauftaumelte.

Sollte sie echt gewesen sein, deuteten alle Zeichen jedoch darauf hin, dass es sich um seinen _Schatten_ handelte, wie die Alte es bezeichnet hatte. Eines dieser Wesen, welches auf ihn achtgeben sollte. Draco hatte vermutet, dass es sich dabei um die Frau handeln würde, die ihn auch infiziert hatte. Doch soweit er seiner verschwommenen Erinnerung trauen konnte, hatte es sich um eine andere Lamia gehandelt.

Draco blickte Weasley und Potter nach, während er sich langsam aus seiner Jacke pellte. Granger, die die ganze Zeit neben ihm hergeschlichen war, tat es ihm gleich.

Er sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln an. Wahrscheinlich sollte er mit ihr reden. Sie würde ihn vielleicht nicht direkt lauthals auslachen, wenn sich herausstellte, dass er tatsächlich schon längst ohnmächtig gewesen war, als Potter und Wiesel dazugestoßen waren.

Der dämliche Rotschopf stand jedoch sichtlich unschlüssig mitten im Wohnraum und starrte sie an. Er und Granger blickten fragend zurück. Er konnte ihr regelrecht ansehen, dass sie auch seinen Blick gespürt hatte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Weasley und ließ seine Arme einen Moment neben seinem Körper baumeln, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder anzuwinkeln und in seine Hüften zu stemmen.

„Du solltest die Jacke ausziehen", sagte der Wischmopp leise und wandte sich dann an den Blonden, „und du könntest das Feuer anzünden. Ich mache uns etwas Tee."

Weasley nickte und Draco trat an diesem vorbei. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Der erste Wink misslang ihm jedoch, sodass er einen zweiten Versuch starten musste. Merlin sei dank hatte das dumme Ungeziefer es nicht bemerkt.

Es fehlte ihm noch, dass ihn jemand dieser Nichtsnutze dabei ertappte, wie ihm ein einfacher Feuerzauber missglückte.

Er steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg und ließ sich seufzend auf das Sofa fallen. Ihm tat immer noch jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers weh – und das, obwohl seine Wunden theoretisch geheilt waren; ganz ohne magisches Zutun. Bukater hatte lediglich darauf hingewiesen, dass die Ausheilung der Hämatome und Muskel- sowie Faserrisse noch etwas Zeit beanspruchen würde. Das kannte er allerdings aber bereits, das war bei den meisten magischen Varianten ebenso.

Das Sofa wackelte kurz, als Wiesel sich neben ihn fallen ließ. Natürlich hielt er soviel Abstand, wie nur irgendwie möglich. Draco musterte ihn argwöhnisch aus den Augenwinkeln und der Rotschopf tat es ihm gleich.

„Ginny sagt, ohne dich wäre sie tot", flüsterte Weasley.

Draco starrte ins Feuer. Das war Schwachsinn.

„Das ist Schwachsinn", sagte er also.

Ein Husten und ein weiteres Wackeln des Sofas. „Ich habe nicht vor dich als Held zu feiern. Ich möchte einfach nur Danke sagen. Was auch immer da draußen gewesen ist."

Draco lachte bitter. „Weasley, ich habe nichts getan. Wir hatten einfach Glück. Ich und deine kleine Schwester."

Schweigen.

Weasley regte sich erneut. Ein weiteres Husten. „Trotzdem danke."

Er warf seinem albernen Nebenmann einen strafenden Seitenblick zu. „Ich habe nichts getan, Weasley. Gar nichts, und zwar weil ich nichts tun konnte."

„Ihr seid am Leben."

„Nicht wegen mir."

Wiesel schüttelte den feuerroten Kopf. „So oder so."

Draco platzte der Kragen. Er war verdammt nochmal kein Held. Und selbst wenn es Anlass gäbe, ihn als einen solchen zu feiern – was absolut nicht der Fall war – würde er es trotzdem nicht verdienen. Es gab nicht genug gute Taten auf dieser Welt, um ihn von dem reinzuwaschen, was er getan hatte.

„Weasley, vielleicht bin ich verrückt aber…", er räusperte sich und stützte sich auf seine Knie, „da war dieses Ding aus den Bäumen. Diese Frau. Sie hat uns gerettet. Wenn du also wem danken willst, dann ihr."

Der Rotschopf schwieg. „Eine von ihnen?", wisperte er dann kaum hörbar.

„Die Alte sagte, dass ich wohl so etwas wie einen _Schatten_ habe", er sah seinen Nebenmann an und sah, dass dieser rein gar nichts verstand, „etwas wie einen Babysitter."

Weasleys Miene lichtete sich. „Jemand, der dich bewacht."

Draco nickte. „Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, ich habe sie gesehen."

„Da waren keine Spuren."

„Der Dolch. Sie hat ihm einen der Undogs in den Rücken gerammt. Nun ist er weg."

„Wie besagter Undog."

„Hm", murmelte Draco und starrte angestrengt ins Feuer. Er wollte nicht wirklich mit Weasley über so etwas diskutieren. Weasley war eher derjenige, den er zur Erheiterung triezen wollte.

Einen ganzen Moment schwiegen sie. „Trotzdem", nuschelte der Rotschopf schließlich und lehnte sich ebenfalls vor.

Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Wärst du nicht in Gefahr gewesen, hätte sie nicht reagiert. Ohne dich wäre meine Schwester also wohl tot."

„Das ist eine merkwürdige Art und Weise Dinge zu betrachten, Weasley."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist die Art und Weise, die Ginny betonte. Sie sagte, du hast sie nicht allein gelassen. Hättest du es getan, hätten diese Viecher sie umgebracht. Und dein Schatten hätte nicht reagiert."

Erneutes Schweigen. Draco wollte sagen, dass das eine alberne Vermutung war und dass er Weasleys unbegründeten Dank nicht wollte. Doch Potter, der räuspernd und mit ernster Miene aus dem Obergeschoss kam, unterbrach ihr albernes Gespräch.

Beide Männer drehten sich interessiert zum Goldjungen um.

In Potters Hand befand sich ein Schriftstück, dass Draco auf den ersten Blick als eines aus dem Ministerium – genau genommen aus Askaban-Angelegenheiten – erkannte.

„Wir haben ein Problem", begann Potter auch gleich, und sein Blick galt nur dem Blonden.

Draco deutete ihm mit einem Nicken an zur Sache zu kommen.

Mit einem unzufriedenen Seufzen hob Potter den Brief an. „Gestern Nacht stürmten einige Todesser Askaban und sie waren, laut dem Ministerium, auf der Suche nach dir."

„Das ist schlecht", antwortete der Blonde gehässig lachend.

Verdammt, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet. Nach alle dem, hatte er diese Sache komplett vergessen. Voldemort und die Eventualität, dass er irgendwelche unvorhergesehenen Dinge in Angriff nehmen könnte, die ihrem Vorhaben schaden würde.

„Da könnte seine Mutter hinter stecken", warf Weasley ein.

Draco bezweifelte stark, dass der dunkle Lord ausgerechnet seiner Mutter ein Ohr schenken würde. Doch vielleicht hatte er es tatsächlich getan. Wahrscheinlich hatte es aber eher damit zu tun, dass Abigail ihnen, soweit Voldemort es einschätzen konnte, ebenfalls in die Hände gefallen war.

Das klang für ihn etwas schlüssiger. Doch es war überflüssig, dies hier und jetzt zur Sprache zu bringe. Warum er es getan hatte, war nicht von Belang. Interessanter und besorgniserregender war einzig und allein der Fakt, dass er es getan hatte.

Potter nickte zustimmend. „Natürlich hat man dich nicht gefunden, was in deinen ehemaligen Reihen sicherlich zu Argwohn führen wird. Hinzu kommt, dass das Ministerium dich nun als entflohen führt."

Lauthals lachend wandte er sich einen Moment den Flammen zu. Es wurde immer besser. Das hatte man davon, wenn man sich auf die halbherzigen und schlecht durchdachten Pläne dieser Vollidioten verließ.

Potter ließ den Brief wieder sinken.

„Das bedeutet nun was, Potter?", drängte ihn Draco also schließlich zu sprechen.

„Unsere Quelle bittet uns um eine Übergangslösung."

Wie zu erwarten…

„Also?"

„Sie haben eine erneute Zählung und Prüfung beauftragt. Und unsere Quelle bittet uns darum, dich für diese Zeit vorübergehend dort einzuliefern."

Draco lachte bitter. „Sie werden die Corona sehen", knurrte er. „und wenn der dunkle Lord auch nur halb so skeptisch sein wird, wie ich es vermute, ist ein weiterer Übergriff unausweichlich. Wenn sie mich erwischen bin ich tot, Potter. Wenn die Dementoren und das Virus gemeinsam es nicht tun."

Potter hustete benommen und senkte den Blick.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?", kam ausgerechnet Granger ihm vollkommen überraschend zur Hilfe. Sie trug ein Tablett und funkelte den Goldjungen fast schon herablassend an. „Er ist viel zu schwach. Das wird er niemals überstehen."

„Mione, wir haben keine andere Wahl. Laut unserer Quelle haben wir bis morgen Nachmittag Zeit, um ihn unbemerkt nach Askaban zu bringen. Wenn alles glatt läuft, wird er übermorgen wieder zurück sein."

„Potter, wenn alles bereits beim ersten Mal glatt gelaufen wäre, wären wir jetzt nicht in dieser Situation", knurrte der Blonde und versuchte seine Hände davon abzubringen zu zittern.

Gemeinsam mit dem Schmerz in seiner Schulter schien es ihn zerreißen zu wollen. Nach und nach begannen auch seine Arme zu schmerzen. Wie würde es in Askaban sein, mit all den Erinnerungen, die ihn plagten? Die ihn nach wie vor jede Nacht heimsuchen?

Die Schreie, die flehenden Gesichter und die geschundenen Leiber…

Er atmete tief ein.

„Zudem ist das keine Übergangslösung. Was wenn er nach der Zählung einen weiteren Übergriff plant? Dann wäre Malfoy wieder nicht anwesend", zischte Granger und stellte das Tablett krachend auf dem Tisch hinter dem Sofa ab.

„Cleever will sich darum kümmern. Er sagt er wird so bald wie möglich eine strenggeheime Verlegung inszenieren. Eventuell gemeinsam mit Winters, wenn diese den Virus übersteht und sich auf eine Zusammenarbeit einlässt", antwortete Potter.

„Cleever", fluchte Granger, „seit wann trauen wir Cleever?"

„Seitdem wir keine andere Wahl haben? Wir müssen zwangsläufig mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten, Mione. Das weißt du auch."

Der Lockenschopf schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Was wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

„Mione, darüber können wir uns später Gedanken machen. Erst einmal muss er für eine Zählung anwesend sein."

„Dann müssen wir jemand anderen in seiner Form schicken. Jemanden, der stark genug ist, um den Dementoren für kurze Zeit standzuhalten", sagte Granger fest.

Weasley räusperte sich und Potter schwieg.

„Er ist zu schwach, Harry", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich werde es tun."

Gemeinsam wirbelten sie zur Treppe herum, auf der das weibliche Weasley stand. In einem übergroßen Schlafanzug, der eindeutig Potter gehörte. Und sehr viel bleicher und zierlicher, als er sie von gerade eben noch in Erinnerung hatte.

„Nein, verdammt", zischten Potter und Wiesel gleichzeitig.

„Ich werde gehen", sagte Draco leise.

Nicht, weil er den Helden spielen wollte. Aber, der Gedanke, dass Weasley nach alle dem nach Askaban ging, nur um seinen Arsch für etwas zu retten, was er gar nicht getan hatte, widerstrebte ihm. Er konnte es einfach nicht mit dem kläglichen Rest seines Gewissens vereinbaren.

„Wirst du nicht", bellte ihn Granger regelrecht an. So heftig, dass selbst Weasley neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

„Er ist unser wichtigstes Bindeglied in dieser blöden Lamiasache", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Sie hat recht." Longbottom.

„Diese Biester haben Seamus und Felix getötet. Und Tania, Karen und Theodore…", er blickte zu Boden, „das sind die andern von unseren Leuten, die den Angriff nicht überstanden haben."

Sie alle starrten und schwiegen. Potter blickte mit leeren Augen zu Boden.

Schließlich regte Longbottom sich, riss sich ein paar Haare aus und trat auf Draco zu. Mit ausgestreckter Hand hielt er ihm das Büschel entgegen.

„Mir geht es gut, also werde ich gehen. Außerdem habe ich fast seine Größe. Die Umwandlung wird also verhältnismäßig leicht sein", sagte er und blickte den Blonden auffordernd an, „du bist in dieser Zeit ich, wenn es sein muss." Damit wandte er sich Granger zu, die ihn ebenso unsicher anblickte, wie Potter und Co. „Sucht diesen Aussätzigen, vom dem Sparks euch erzählt hat. Findet heraus, was hier vorgeht."

Der Wischmopp räusperte sich. „_Einen_ Aussätzigen, Neville. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob wir einen finden werden, der mit uns spricht."

Longbottom zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist egal. Der Versuch ist es nicht nur wert, er ist notwendig", seine Stimme wurde nach und nach trotziger, „ich habe einen guten Freud durch sie sterben sehen. Ich will nicht noch weitere Menschen auf diese Art und Weise gehen sehen. Wir haben bereits genug Feinde."

Potter seufzte. „Wir bräuchten etwas Besseres, als den Vielsafttrank, Neville."

Das ehemalige Mopsgesicht nickte. „Wir könnten einen _Vertumnus maximus_ nutzen. Der wirkt mindestens für 72 Stunden."

„Und verliert seine Wirkung nicht immer gänzlich", warf Granger ein.

„Das ist mir bewusst und es ist mir auch egal. Ich kann mit ein paar blonden Strähnen oder auch Teilen von Malfoy leben."

Draco lachte ungläubig. Er hatte wahrhaftig katastrophale Fälle von einer nicht gänzlichen Rückverwandlung gehört. Die Chancen, dass der Trank wirklich funktionierte standen bei 30 Prozent – die einer gelungenen Rückverwandlung nur bei etwa 15 Prozent. Und das bezog sich darauf, dass der Trank optimal gelang.

„Das ist riskant, Longbottom", wisperte er.

Nicht dass es ihn scherte. Wenn der ehemalige Gryffindor dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen wollte, musste er aber wenigstens augenscheinlich widersprechen. Denn wenn etwas schiefging, wollte er nicht die Klagen der Anderen erdulden müssen. So konnte er sagen, dass er es niemals von Longbottom verlangt hatte.

Ja, er war berechnend. Das war er immer schon gewesen und er würde es wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb.

„Ich habe meinen besten Freund sterben sehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihn ein halbes Kind in einen Baum zerrte, als wäre er eine Stoffpuppe. Ich habe seine Gliedmaßen reißen hören, während er schrie wie am Spieß. Es ist mir egal, solange wir vermeiden können, dass das wieder geschieht."

„Das können wir aber nicht", flüsterte Granger sanft.

„Ihr könnt es aber versuchen."

Sie schwiegen. Also wartete Draco ein paar Minuten und starrte angestrengt ins Feuer. Dann riss er sich ein paar Haare aus und reichte sie Longbottom. Er würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er nicht minimal erleichtert war, als dieser ihm als Tausch das Büschel seiner Haare in die Handfläche drückte und den Raum verließ. Wahrscheinlich, um den teuflischen Trank vorzubereiten, vor dem Severus ihn immer gewarnt hatte.

Zurück blieb die Stille, die hier niemals wirklich still war. Irgendwo knisterte oder prasselte immer irgendetwas. Hier und Jetzt war es das Feuer und die Luft.

* * *

Vorschau:

„Es bedeutet also nichts", zischte sie, zog grob zwei Teebeutel aus einem der Behälter und stopfte sie hastig in die Tassen. In der einen Tasse endete der Faden außerhalb der Tasse, bei der anderen landete der komplette Beutel in dieser. Doch Granger schien das nicht zu interessieren. Sie füllte einfach beide Behältnisse mit heißem Wasser.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erwiderte er und zog seine Tasse langsam heran.

Granger zuckte minimal zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du wirklich etwas darauf geben willst, Granger. Du und ich", flüsterte er und versuchte den Faden aus der heißen Brühe zu fischen. Das Wasser war jedoch heißer als erwartet, sodass er sich die Fingerkuppe verbrannte.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht", wisperte sie ebenso leise, wie er und sah ihn einen Moment unergründlich an. Da schien etwas auf ihrer Zunge zu liegen, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte.

Draco sah sie schweigend an, ging nicht auf das Spiel ein, indem er ihrem albernen Blick auswich. Er hielt ihm stand, pustete schwach in die heiße Brühe und spürte zeitgleich, dass die vermaledeite Tasse seine Handinnenflächen verbrühte.

_

* * *

_

Huhu ihr Lieben… Mal wieder.. :) Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein schönes Fest und seid gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Leider hat das mit dem *häufiger* Posten zwischen den Feiertagen alles andere, als geklappt. Tut mir wirklich leid…

_Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, Kommentieren und Favoritisieren. Die heutige Betaarbeit geht leider komplett auf mich und mein neues Duden Korrektor Programm. Falls *wir* noch Patzer übersehen haben sollten, bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen…_

_Reviewtime:_

_Psychzee: Achso… *hihi* Dann mal willkommen zurück… ;) Ob du mit deiner Theorie recht hast oder nicht, verrate ich natürlich noch nicht…Aber, ich kann verraten, dass dein Romantikmonster im nächsten Chapter – auch wenn die Vorschau nicht danach aussieht - wieder auf seine Kosten kommen wird. ;)_

_Anna: Ich bin gespannt, wie ihr die Auflösungen findet, wenn wir soweit sind… *hihi* _

_Esmeralda: Danke… :)_

_HexenLady: Die Lamia, die Draco überwacht ist eine bisher Unbekannte. Aber, das kommt alles noch. Keine Sorge… :) Und ja, die Auroren haben an den Gedächtnissen des Heilers und der Krankenschwester herumgepfuscht._

_Die-na: Ich bin auch im nächsten Chapter wieder richtig süß… ;) Allerdings lässt das, wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte, die Vorschau noch nicht so richtig durchsickern… ;)_


	28. Chapter 27: So much closer

**27. **So much closer

Hermione hackte wütend auf einige Kräuter ein, die Neville für den finalen _Vertumnus maximus_ benötigte, der aller Voraussicht nach morgen früh ausgereift sein würde. Das war der Vorteil, den der _Meistertrank aller Wandlungen_ für sich verbuchen konnte. Allerdings waren die Risiken ebenfalls sehr beeindruckend.

Hätte sie wirklich eine Wahl, würde sie Neville verbieten auf diesen wahnwitzigen Trip zu gehen. Nicht nur des Trankes wegen, sondern auch der Gefahren wegen, die in Askaban auf ihn lauerten. Was, wenn er angegriffen wurde? Was, wenn der Trank nicht lange genug wirkte und er sich inmitten der Todesser zurückverwandelte? Was, wenn die Dementoren sich ihm zu sehr annehmen würden?

Askaban war kein Zuckerschlecken. So oder so nicht, doch Neville hatte in seinem Leben bisher schon genug Dinge ertragen müssen, die nicht die besten Voraussetzungen für einen Aufenthalt im bekanntesten Gefängnis der Magierwelt waren. Obwohl man im Grunde auf keinen Fall leichtfertig mit einem Aufenthalt dort umgehen sollte.

Natürlich sollte sie die vorausgesagte Inhaftierungszeit von rund 24 bis 48 Stunden beruhigen. Doch dann war da noch dieser Trank, den er einnehmen würde und der in der Vergangenheit weitaus mehr Schaden als Nutzen zurückgelassen hatte.

Doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Die Zeit war zu kurz für eine andere Lösung. Und Neville wollte es tun. Er ließ sich einfach nicht von diesem Vorhaben abbringen. Es war so, als verspräche er sich davon, seine Handlungsunfähigkeit bei dem Angriff auf Seamus wettmachen zu können.

Gott, sie konnte ihn verstehen. Sie war nicht dabei gewesen, aber sie konnte ahnen, wie schrecklich es gewesen sein musste. Der Gedanke, dass der Ire niemals wieder zurückkommen würde, war schwer genug zu fassen. Doch der Gedanke, es mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er in den Baumkronen in Stücke gerissen wurde… oder auch es mit anhören zu müssen…

Er ließ sie erschaudern. Er brachte die Gewissheit zurück, dass Seamus tatsächlich nicht zurückkommen würde. Sie würde sich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen müssen. Und sie wusste, dass er sie irgendwann wie ein Zug und ein voller Frontalaufprall heimsuchen würde.

Doch bis dahin konnte sie sich hinter der noch fehlenden Realisation verstecken. Es kam früh genug. Und sie musste die Taubheit nicht vertreiben, solange sie sie noch davor schützte.

„Du solltest das vielleicht etwas feiner hacken. Umso größer ist die Chance, dass der Trank nach Vorschrift gerinnt und das Longbottom im Anschluss wieder so abscheulich aussieht, wie vorher", schnarrte es plötzlich hinter ihr.

Mione sog schneidend die Luft ein und hörte auf zu hacken. „Was willst du bitte hier? Solltest du nicht schlafen?"

Malfoy lachte leise und hörbar überrascht. Gut, sie gab es zu. Ihre Stimme sollte nicht so wütend und frustriert klingen, wie sie es tat. Aber, so war es nun einmal. Sie war frustriert, weil er diese verwirrenden Gefühle in ihr auslöste. Und weil sie sich selber nicht verstand. Und sie war wütend, weil er nicht versucht hatte, Neville diese absurde Idee etwas gezielter auszutreiben.

Sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht ansehen. Daher begann sie, langsam wieder zu hacken. Er trat hinter ihr hörbar in den Raum und räusperte sich.

„Ich bin nicht müde."

„Dennoch solltest du schlafen", schnappte sie.

Das Messer klapperte lautstark über das Brettchen. Obwohl sie seinen Blicken auswich, spürte sie, dass er sie ansah. Wahrscheinlich mit einem überheblichen Stirnrunzeln... und mit geschürzten Lippen oder einem schwachen Schmunzeln.

Merlin, sie hasste es, wenn er grinste oder hämisch schmunzelte. Das brachte seine Lippen so elendig zur Geltung. Aber es war besser auf seine Lippen zu sehen, als in seine Augen… oder auch nicht.

„Ich bin aber nicht müde", wiederholte er genervt und setzte sich hörbar auf die Trage.

Sie holte tief Luft und wirbelte herum. Malfoy saß auf dem äußersten Rand und ließ seine Beine einige Zentimeter über dem Boden vor und zurück baumeln. Dabei starrte er auf die Grafik an der Wand, die die Anatomie des Menschen zeigte.

„Ich habe wieder diese Frau gesehen. Sie hat Weasley und mich gerettet. Jedenfalls soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Und wenn ich nicht bereits Halluzinationen hatte", sagte er schließlich matt.

Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und stieß sich von der Anrichte ab. „Diese Frau? Die, die dich gebissen hat?"

Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es war eine andere. Die Frau, die mich gebissen hat, war rothaarig. Ich glaube diese war dunkelhaarig. Und sie war kleiner."

Mione schwieg und starrte ins Leere.

„Es könnte mein Schatten sein", fuhr er fort.

„Hast du versucht mit ihr zu sprechen? Und bist du sicher, dass es kein Undog war?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf und sprang von der Trage. Als er auf dem Boden ankam, knackten seine Kniegelenke und er verzerrte leicht das Gesicht. „Dazu sah sie zu gut aus."

Mione zog die Lippen schmal. Sie wusste natürlich, wie er es meinte. Dennoch ärgerte es sie. Sie wandte sich ab und setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung. Malfoy folgte ihr.

„Wo willst du hin?", fluchte er, als er hinter ihr die Treppen hinab sprang.

„Ich habe Durst. Ich mache mir eine Tasse Tee", sagte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte sie den Wohnraum und trat schließlich in die Küche ein. Sie war leer und abgedunkelt, also machte sie mittels Zauberstab Licht und setzte etwas Wasser auf.

„Du hast trotzdem nicht versucht mit ihr zu sprechen?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie darauf wartete, dass der Kessel kochte.

Malfoy hatte die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt und musterte sie skeptisch. „Ich war fast ohnmächtig."

Sie nickte. „Es wäre von Vorteil gewesen."

„Wer weiß, ob sie mit mir gesprochen hätte."

„Du hättest es versuchen können. Das hätte uns diesen Trip morgen ersparen können."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie mehr ärgerte. Die Tatsache, dass ihn all das, was zwischen ihnen passiert war, tatsächlich komplett kalt zu lassen schien, oder dass sie morgen allein mit ihm zum Anwesen des de Barberaque Clans reisen musste.

Malfoy nickte schweigend. „Du bist eindeutig verärgert über mich. Wahrscheinlich, weil du denkst, dass das alles meine Schuld ist. Aber, falls du dich nicht mehr erinnerst, du hast mich zuerst geküsst."

-v-

Granger wirbelte wutentbrannt zu ihm herum. Ihre Augen sprühten regelrecht vor Zorn. Er konnte ihr jedoch auch ansehen, dass ihr Missmut irgendwie mit den jüngsten Geschehnissen zu tun hatte.

„Du hast mich zurückgeküsst. Und ich konnte spüren, dass es dir sehr gefallen hat", fluchte sie und fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum.

„Das beweist nichts. Du warst praktisch überall und nirgendwo an mir. Wie ich bereits erwähnte, bin ich ein verzweifelter und momentan ziemlich vernachlässigter Mann", sagte er.

Der Kessel begann lauthals zu pfeifen und Granger wandte sich zu diesem um, um ihn von der Kochstelle zu nehmen. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass sie die Gelegenheit nur nutzte, damit er nicht die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen sah. Oder was auch immer er sehen würde.

Draco wusste nicht wirklich, was hier vorging. Doch irgendetwas ging definitiv zwischen ihnen vor. Etwas bedenklich Absurdes. Allerdings war es besser für sie beide, wenn sie diesem nicht näher auf den Grund gingen.

Der Wischmopp schnaubte und raufte sich kurz die Locken, sodass sie wie früher in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden. Komischerweise sah es nicht so schlimm aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte.

„Es bedeutet also nichts", zischte sie, zog grob zwei Teebeutel aus einem der Behälter und stopfte sie hastig in die Tassen. In der einen Tasse endete der Faden außerhalb der Tasse, bei der anderen landete der komplette Beutel in dieser. Doch Granger schien das nicht zu interessieren. Sie füllte einfach beide Behältnisse mit heißem Wasser.

„Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", erwiderte er und zog seine Tasse langsam heran.

Granger zuckte minimal zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du wirklich etwas darauf geben willst, Granger. Du und ich", flüsterte er und versuchte den Faden aus der heißen Brühe zu fischen. Das Wasser war jedoch heißer als erwartet, sodass er sich die Fingerkuppe verbrannte.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht", wisperte sie ebenso leise, wie er und sah ihn einen Moment unergründlich an. Da schien etwas auf ihrer Zunge zu liegen, was sie nicht aussprechen wollte.

Draco sah sie schweigend an, ging nicht auf das Spiel ein, indem er ihrem albernen Blick auswich. Er hielt ihm stand, pustete schwach in die heiße Brühe und spürte zeitgleich, dass die vermaledeite Tasse seine Handinnenflächen verbrühte.

Granger atmete hörbar ein und schien den Atem anzuhalten. Draco hielt er Hitze nicht mehr stand und stellte die Tasse klirrend auf der Anrichte ab. Er fluchte leise und fächerte seine Hände einen Moment hektisch durch die Luft. Seine Handflächen waren krebsrot und so hielt er sie einen Augenblick unter eiskaltes Leitungswasser.

Komischerweise reagierte Granger kein Bisschen auf ihn oder sein albernes Tun. Sie lachte ebensowenig, wie sie etwas Altkluges einwarf. Vielmehr starrte sie ihn einfach nur an und folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen mit einer beängstigenden Präzision. Sie ließ ihn nicht einmal wirklich aus den Augen, um zu blinzeln.

Verdammt nochmal, sie tränten sogar.

Er angelte sich ein Handtuch und tupfte sich vorsichtig die Hände ab. Schließlich sah er sie wieder prüfend an. Sie starrte immer noch so merkwürdig, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte.

„Granger?", fragte er leise und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja?", japste sie. Und Merlin sei Dank, sie blinzelte. Zwei dicke Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Geht es dir gut?", murmelte er und wich einen Schritt von ihr zurück.

Merlin, sie würde doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes deswegen heulen. Vielleicht heulte sie aber auch wegen diesem Vollidioten, den Finnigan dargestellt hatte. Natürlich gönnte er ihm den Tod nicht.. oder doch, wenn er wohl ehrlich war. Er hatte ihn nicht leiden können…

Obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob er ihm ausgerechnet das gewünscht hatte.

Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah Granger dabei zu, wie sie zu strahlen begann.

„Doch. Ich bin nur so... atemlos", brachte sie erneut heraus und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Atemlos?", fragte er zugeben etwas besorgt, „hast du irgendwas eingenommen?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ihre wirren Locken wippten dabei hin und her. Sie trat einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu, schien ihre Hände auf seine Schultern legen zu wollen und sah ihn sehnsüchtig an. „Darf ich dich berühren?"

Draco wich zurück und prallte hart gegen den Tisch, der hinter ihm stand. „Was?"

„Ich will dich berühren", wiederholte sie und selig lächelnd.

Das war ein wenig absurd, wenn man bedachte, was genau sie gerade eben noch besprochen hatten.

„Aha", entwischte es ihm wenig geistreich.

„Darf ich?"

„Nein", sagte er skeptisch.

Sie ließ, sichtlich am Boden zerstört, die Hände sinken. „Aber, ich muss…"

Der Blonde versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen, beugte sich vor. Und sofort schoss Grangers scheiß Hand hoch, um sich auf seine Wange zu legen.

„Du bist so wunderschön", seufzte sie.

Draco umfasste ihre Hand und schlug sie regelrecht von sich. Das war komplett absurd. Was spielte sie hier für ein blödes Spiel? War das ein Witz? Wollte sie irgendetwas Unklares beweisen? Oder wollte sie ihn doch nur aus der Fassung bringen, weil sie sich wer-weiß-was erhoffte?

„Soll das ein dummer Scherz sein? Das wäre, in Anbetracht der Umstände, wirklich nicht besonders lustig", zischte er.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das würde ich nie tun. Ich würde nie etwas tun, was dich verärgert."

Draco runzelte die Stirn und musterte sie. „Du willst mich also glücklich machen?"

Ihr Gesicht begann zu strahlen. „Oh ja. Ich mache alles, was du willst."

„Scheiße", fluchte er. Das hier war wie eine ziemlich verdrehte Mischung aus Liebeszauber und Imperio.

Besonders die Wirkung von Zweitem war ihm mehr als nur bekannt. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, diesen gesprochen zu haben. Und es war auch niemand anwesend, der es hätte tun können.

„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht irgendetwas eingenommen hast?", fragte er schroff.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Draco musterte sie erneut skeptisch und biss sich auf die Lippe. Wenn es kein Scherz und auch kein Zauber war, musste es etwas anderes sein. Gab es einen Zauber, der diese Wirkung aus weiter Entfernung verursachte?

„Fühlst du dich irgendwie merkwürdig?"

Sie lächelte. „Ich fühle mich gut."

Seine Augenbraue zuckte leicht, wie sie es immer tat, wenn er etwas als merkwürdig und ungut befand. „Seit wann?"

„Seitdem du mich angesehen hast."

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln musterte sie erneut. So etwas passierte nicht, nur weil man jemanden ansah. Außer seine Magie war außer Rand und Band geraten, oder wenn man die Kunst der Hypnose beherrschte.

„Verdammt", murmelte er, als ihm etwas dämmerte.

Er hatte sie angesehen…

Soweit er wusste, gab es einen Trank, der eine gewisse Abhängigkeit erzeugte, die einem Liebeszauber und einen Imperio glich. Er nannte sich der _Lamius_ und konnte nur mit Vampirblut gebraut werden. Der Grund war offensichtlich: weil er die Wirkung der Hypnose nachamte, die Vampire angeblich auf ihre Opfer ausübten, um sie ungestört beißen zu können oder abhängig zu machen.

Sie taten es, indem sie ihren Opfern in die Augen sahen. Deswegen war eine der Regeln im Kampf gegen einen Lamia, ihm niemals zu lange oder zu tief in die Augen zu sehen.

Doch konnte er das unbewusst ausgelöst haben? Ihre Augen hatte er ja bereits zum größten Teil… es war also wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich Weiteres einstellen würde.

„Dreh dich fünfmal im Kreis und sag dabei immer wieder _ich bin ein kleines, hässliches Schlammblut_", flüsterte er versuchsweise.

Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Findest du mich hässlich?"

„Nein", sagte er schnell. Nicht, dass sie noch anfing, lauthals zu weinen.

Es wirkte wohl doch nicht so, wie er gedacht hatte. „Aber, es würde mich verdammt glücklich machen."

Einen Moment sah sie skeptisch aus, doch dann tat sie tatsächlich, wie er geheißen hatte.

„Verdammt", wiederholte er sich, „okay, hör auf", sagte er nach der dritten Umdrehung.

Granger stoppte, noch während er es aussprach, und wandte sich wieder ihm wieder zu. „Darf ich dich jetzt anfassen?", fragte sie sichtlich unruhig, „es zerreißt mich."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Was zerreißt dich?"

„Dieses Gefühl", sagte sie und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, die sie gegen ihre Brust presste.

„Granger, wenn das ein blöder Scherz sein soll, bringe ich dich um", zischte er erneut und hielt Ausschau nach Wiesel und Potter, die ihn gemeinsam mit dem albernen Wischmopp auslachen würden, weil er auf sie hereingefallen war.

Allerdings war das, vor allem der aktuellen Umstände wegen, alles andere als zu erwarten. So wie es aussah, hatte er Granger tatsächlich unbewusst hypnotisiert… oder wie auch immer es diese elenden Biester, in eines von welchen er sich gerade verwandelte, nannten.

Er hob die Hände und sah sie fest an. „Finite."

Sie runzelt die Stirn.

„Hör auf damit."

„Womit?", fragte sie japsend und trat erneut einen Schritt vor, um ihn anzufassen. Dabei flehten ihre Augen ihn regelrecht an.

„Nein", knurrte er und wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Als das nicht wirklich fruchtete, weil sich der Tisch nach wie vor dicht hinter ihm befand, schob er sich an ihr vorbei und trat prüfend einen Schritt auf den Wohnraum zu.

„Kennst du diesen Zustand?"

„Ich weiß nicht."

Draco fluchte leise auf. Potter und Weasley standen am Fuß der Treppe und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Merlin, sie durften Granger so nicht sehen. Sie würden ihn sofort beschuldigen, dass er sie mit einem Imperio oder Ähnlichem belegt hatte. Und dass er es gerade nicht brechen konnte, würde ihm sicherlich nicht zugutekommen.

Er hatte keine Lust, sich binnen Sekunden in Askaban wieder zu finden.

„Granger, wo ist dieses alberne Buch. Das von Sparks?", fragte er und wandte sich langsam zu ihr um. „Merlin", fluchte er und fasste sich an die Brust. Sie stand so dicht hinter ihm, dass ihr Gesicht fast seine Wange berührte, als er sich ihr zuwandte.

„In meinem Zimmer", sagte sie gepresst und legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften. Sekunden später presste sie ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken und atmete lautstark ein.

„Granger", fluchte er und versuchte sich loszumachen.

Doch sie ließ sofort von ihm ab und blickte ihn schuldbewusst an. „Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Aber, ich muss dich einfach berühren."

„Wo ist das Buch?", fragte er erneut und wurde sich erst als er es ausgesprochen hatte bewusst, dass sie es bereits beantwortet hatte.

Es scherte sie nicht. „In meinem Zimmer."

„Okay", sagte er und wartete darauf, dass Potter und Weasley endlich die Stufen hochstiegen.

„Was tun wir hier?", fragte sie und wieder legten sich ihre Arme von hinten um ihn.

„Ich werde mir dieses Buch anschauen, um herauszufinden, wie man diese alberne Hypnose löst", zischte er.

Sie atmete erneut lautstark ein, rieb ihr Gesicht genüsslich an seinem Nacken. Ihre Brüste pressten sich gegen seinen Rücken. „Darf ich mit dir kommen?"

Er atmete lautstark ein. „Du wartest hier."

„Nein", japste sie und presste sich noch enger an ihn.

„Wenn du mich loslässt, darfst du mit rauf kommen", flüsterte er.

Sie wich augenblicklich zurück und sah ihn strahlend an.

Als die Stimmen am oberen Absatz verstummt waren, durchquerte Draco so schnell er konnte den Wohnraum. Dabei schmerzten seine Beine fürchterlich und er konnte ein gequältes Zischen nicht unterdrücken.

Wie schlimm konnte dieser erbärmliche Tag eigentlich noch enden?

„Du fühlst dich nicht gut?", seufzte Granger hörbar besorgt.

„Nein, alles bestens", warf er zurück und steuerte zielstrebig auf ihre Zimmertür zu.

Granger war ihm erstaunlich schnell auf den Fersen. Lächerlicherweise schreckte ihre dämliche Katze auf, die sich auf dem Sofa gefläzt hatte, und folgte ihnen ebenfalls. Wie eine alberne, kleine Entenfamilie sprangen sie die Stufen hinauf und hetzten über den Flur. Der dumme Kater rannte ihm dabei schnurrend zwischen die Beine, sodass er fast über diesen gestolpert wäre.

Er mochte das Tier nach wie vor nicht. Scheinbar schien das aber nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, denn das kleine Mistvieh versuchte bereits seit Tagen, oder auch Wochen, jeden Abend in sein Zimmer zu schlüpfen, wenn er zu Bett ging.

Als sie den Flur hinter sich gelassen hatten, atmete er erleichtert aus und verschloss die Tür. Natürlich schlüpfte das elende Fellknäuel so schnell es konnte an ihm vorbei und kroch unter das Bett.

Allerdings war die Situation zu merkwürdig, als dass es ihn gerade interessierte. Auf eine recht schräge Weise erinnerte alles ihn an ihren Abend in der Hütte der Alten. Zudem war er noch nie zuvor in Grangers Zimmer gewesen. Und anstatt ihn achtkantig hinauszuwerfen, tänzelte sie freudestrahlend zu ihrem Nachtschrank… und kam kurz darauf mit besagtem Buch zurück.

„Steht da was über diese Hypnosemethode drin?", fragte er und betrachtete den Umschlag des Buches eingängig. Vielleicht konnte sie ihm auch wertvolle Tipps geben.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und trat wieder auf ihn zu.

Er knurrte erneut leise auf und blicket in das Buch. Seiten über Seiten albernes Liebesgesülz. Er würde sich die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen müssen, wenn dieser Unsinn nicht endlich von allein aufhörte.

Und er war verdammt noch einmal erschöpft und müde.

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Okay. Am besten gehst du ins Bett", sagte er und machte sich daran, das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf und stürmte auf ihn zu. „Ich gehe mit dir. Ich gehe dahin, wo du hingehst."

Er gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. Womit hatte er das verdient?

Sie hielt ihn am Arm zurück, wie eine Vierjährige und gab leise und wimmernde Laute von sich.

Draco funkelte sie an und sie ließ ihn wieder los. „Bitte bleib."

„Ich bin nur in meinem Zimmer. Direkt nebenan, Granger. Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen", fluchte er und riss sich genervt von ihr los. Seine Nerven waren nicht wirklich die stärksten.

„Ich kann nicht", jammerte sich sichtlich verzweifelt und krampfte sich wieder zusammen, „ich muss bei dir sein."

Er musterte sie und biss sich seufzend auf die Lippe. Sie hatte von diesem Gefühl gesprochen. Vielleicht musste sie das tatsächlich. Als Nebenwirkung dieser blöden Situation. Es würde zu den Beschreibungen passen, die er gehört hatte.

„Okay", sagte er also leise und deutete auf das Bett. „Du legst dich hin und versuchst zu schlafen. Und ich bleibe hier…" ‚bis du endlich eingeschlafen bist', fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

„Ja", rief sie so euphorisch, dass er fürchtete, dass es das halbe Haus gehört haben musste.

„Und sei still", fluchte er flüsternd.

Sie nickte heftig und begann hektisch das Bett aufzuschlagen. „Möchtest du links oder rechts schlafen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Einen Moment blieb er vor dem Bett stehen und versuchte nicht zu lachen. Bis vor Kurzem war er noch sicher gewesen, dass es nicht merkwürdiger und absurder hätte werden können. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Finnigan sie vor wenigen Tagen in diesem Bett…

Er holte tief Luft. Er könnte sie mit zu sich nehmen. Aber, dann könnte er nicht einfach verschwinden, wenn sie eingeschlafen war. Er hatte von Gedächtnislücken bei Gebissenen gehört. Er hoffte also, dass sie das hier vergessen würde, sobald es vorbei war. Falls sie in seinem Bett aufwachen würde, war das aber nicht wirklich vorteilhaft.

Wohl oder übel würde er also in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen.

„Ist es frisch bezogen?", fragte er schroff und deutete mit der Hand, in der sich das Buch befand, auf das Bett.

Grangers Stirn runzelte sich fragend.

„Naja, seitdem du mit Finnigan-", er beendete den Satz nicht und hoffte, dass sie es auch in diesem Zustand verstehen würde.

„Oh, ja. Aber ich kann es nochmal frisch beziehen, wenn du willst", antwortete sie und sah ihn mit diesen vermaledeiten fiebrigen Augen an, die so gar nicht zu ihr passen wollten.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und trat um das Bett herum auf die linke Seite. Als er hinab auf das Bettlaken blickte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er seine Schlafsachen natürlich nicht hier hatte. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht schlafen. Er würde sie also nicht benötigen.

Als er aufblickte, sah Granger ihn fragend an.

„Okay", bestätigte er und sie ließ sich strahlend auf der rechten Bettkante nieder. Draco tat es ihr auf der linken Seite gleich und streifte sich die Schuhe ab. Dann schwang er sich ins Bett, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Kopfende und schlug das Buch auf.

Granger strampelte sich zeitgleich hektisch die Jeans ab, zog ihre Socken, den Pulli und das Unterhemd aus und kroch halbnackt auf ihn zu. Ihre nackten Brüste wippten leicht vor und zurück, als sie sich binnen Sekunden an ihn presste und genüsslich schnurrte.

Draco hingegen fand sich in einer Schockstarre wieder. Das hier passierte nicht wirklich. Wahrscheinlich lag er im St. Mungos im Koma oder war bereits tot.

„Was tust du da?", flüsterte er und versuchte die Hände so zu halten, dass er sie nicht berühren musste.

Doch sein Körper verriet ihn kläglich. Sofort erhitzte sich sein Schoß und seine Körpermitte reagierte auf ihre Nähe. Er konnte ihren rechten Nippel sehen, während ihre Brust sich gegen seine presste, versuchte aber nicht allzu sehr hinzustarren.

Merlin, ihre Brüste waren einfach nur…

Er schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig und tief durch. Hinter seinen Schläfen und zwischen seinen Beinen pochte es und eine kleine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass sie wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle ihr Höschen ausziehen und sich auf ihn setzten würde, wenn er es verlangen würde.

Natürlich tat er es nicht.

„Du riechst so gut", seufzte sie und rieb ihre Nase erneut an seinem Hals.

Draco lachte ungläubig. Das tat sie auch, schoss es ihm absurderweise durch den Kopf. Doch mehr noch: Sie fühlte sich auch gut an. Verdammt gut. Und er redete sich ein, dass es daran lag, dass sie die erste Frau seit Langem war, die ihm so nahe war.

„Granger, du wirst dir auf der Stelle wieder etwas anziehen", sagte er fest, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Zwar vertraute er ihr nicht ganz, doch es war besser, als weiterhin hier so mit ihr liegen zu müssen.

„Ich muss dich berühren", jammerte sie und presste sich noch fester an ihn.

Draco schloss die Augen. „Sofort."

Wimmernd richtete sie sich auf, das Rascheln deutete ihm an, dass sie ihm tatsächlich gehorchte. Sekunden später war sie jedoch wieder da, presste sich nur noch fester an ihn und schummelte ihren gesamten Arm unter seinen Pullover.

Ihr Bein wanderte hingegen über seinen Schoss, ließ ihn qualvoll aufstöhnen. Ihr Gesicht vergrub sich erneut in seiner Halsbeuge und Grangers Atem streifte seine Haut, während ihr Bein genau über seiner steinharten Mitte ruhte und ihre Hand sanft seine Brust kraulte.

Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er, dass sie ihr Hemd angezogen hatte. Auf Links. Doch scheinbar schien sie sich zu beruhigen, jetzt wo sie Nähe hatte – die sie schraubstockartig verteidigte.

Draco seufzte, während sie heiß in seinen Nacken atmete und ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch er hatte sich diese elende Suppe selber eingebrockt. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal würde er sie wohl auslöffeln müssen.

Er umfasste ihr Bein und schob es über seinen Schoß hinweg. Sie sah ihn fragend an, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Als er sich wieder zurücklehnte und vorsichtig seinen Arm über ihren Rücken legte, seufzte sie mehr als nur genüsslich.

Dann schlug er das Buch auf und begann widerwillig zu lesen. Der Kater kletterte, in seinen tierischen Augen eindeutig unbemerkt, auf das Bett und rollte sich am Fußende wohlig schnurrend zusammen. Draco bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick, ließ ihn jedoch gewähren. Granger schien ebenfalls die Augen geöffnet zu haben, blickte aber scheinbar gespannt in das Buch in seinen Händen.

„Weißt du die Lösung?", fragte er leise.

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn sehnsüchtig an. „Ich weiß nicht."

Draco lachte bitter. Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte.

Langsam und zögernd ließ er seine Hand unter den Saum ihres Hemdes wandern und streichelte die zarte Haut über ihrem Steißbein. Sie war verdammt weich. So wie er es niemals erwartet hatte.

Ebenso wenig, wie er erwartet hatte, dass ihr Haar nach Pfirsichen roch. Es war sicherlich nicht sein Lieblingsduft, aber in Verbindung mit ihrer besonderen Note hatte es was.

Was auch immer es war…

* * *

Vorschau:

Der Rotschopf lachte einfach nur…

… und Sekunden später verhallte das Lachen in der Ferne, als der Boden unter seinen Füßen wegbröselte und krachend absackte. Mit einem Ruck prallte er hart gegen einen Felsvorsprung und stürzte schließlich durch einen eigentlich viel zu schmalen Spalt einige Meter in die Tiefe...

Sein Zauberstab entwischte ihm und Grangers Stimme folgte ihm hallend, und seinen Namen brüllend, mit in die Dunkelheit.

Hustend schlug er auf dem Boden auf und blickte aus tränenden Augen hinauf in den Lichtkegel, den die beiden Zauberstäbe über ihm erzeugten. Staub und Dreck versperrten ihm aber einen Großteil der Sicht und belegten seine Lunge. Er hustete noch stärker – was seinen Rücken noch mehr schmerzen ließ, als er es eh schon tat.

Fluchend drehte er sich auf die Seite und horchte in sich hinein. Seine Wirbelsäule und sein linker Arm schmerzten zwar, aber wenigstens schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Sein Zauberstab fiel spürbar von seiner Brust auf den Boden neben ihm.

Erleichtert ergriff Draco diesen.

„Lumos", dieses Mal passierte nicht. Erst beim zweiten Mal erhellte sich das Loch, in dem er sich befand, und er biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe.

* * *

_Hallöchen ihr Lieben… Es hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert, als gedacht. Naja, aber wie immer sag ich nur: „Besser spät als nie!" Wie immer Danke fürs Lesen, Danke für eure Geduld und natürlich Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ein besonders großes Dankeschön geht an Fränzi fürs Betalesen…_

_Aus zeitlichen Gründen erspare ich mir heute die Reviewtime. Ich bitte um Verständnis und knuddel euch alle. *kekseverteil* An dieser Stelle auch noch einmal Dankeschön an alle meine fleißigen *Sleep*-Leser und die lieben, abschließenden Reviews. Es war toll diese Geschichte mit euch gemeinsam erlebt zu haben… :) _


	29. Chapter 28: Unter des Käfers Keller

**28. **Unter des Käfers Keller

Mione erwachte in der Nacht mehrmals mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Kopf und im Bauch. Benommen starrte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein und hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. Doch da es noch mitten in der Nacht zu sein schien und sie sich nicht erklären konnte, was es war, lehnte sie sich zurück in die Kissen und schloss wieder die Augen.

Ohne zu wissen ob sie überhaupt wirklich eingeschlafen war öffnete sie wieder die Augen, lauschte dem Rauschen ihres Bluts, welches ihr durch den Kopf zu schießen schien. Ihre Kehle war entsetzlich trocken und sie fragte sich, warum sie einen so merkwürdigen Geschmack im Mund hatte. Was hatte sie getrunken?

Den Tee…

Noch während sie sich frage, wann und ob sie den Tee, den sie vorbereitet hatte, überhaupt getrunken hatte, schlief sie wieder ein und verfiel in wirre Träume. Diese wurden mehrere Male unterbrochen, da sie weiterhin immer wieder aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte. Jeder einzelne Traum handelte eindeutig von Malfoys hellblonden Strähnen und seinem unvergleichlichen Duft, der ihr auf unerklärliche Art und Weise in der Nase zu hingen schien.

Es fühlte sich so real an. So als wäre er da…

Gegen Morgengrauen erwachte sie schließlich erneut und fühlte sich scheinbar das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder wirklich klar. Ihr Kopf dröhnte zwar immer noch und es fehlten ihr jegliche Erinnerungsfetzen, seitdem sie das Teewasser aufgesetzt hatte. Aber das fieberartige Gefühl war verschwunden.

Was war passiert? Hatte sie gestern wieder zu viel Wein getrunken?

Sie richtete sich langsam auf und rieb sich die schmerzenden Augen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Krummbein, der schnurrend am Fußende des Bettes schlummerte und auf ihr Shirt, welches sie auf Links trug.

„Oh Merlin", japste sie.

Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie sich gestern Abend mehr als nur gehen lassen. Im Grunde konnte sie es sich selber noch nicht einmal dafür verurteilen. Die jüngsten Erlebnisse waren wohl Grund genug, um sich die Gedanken einfach wegzutrinken.

Aber musste sie es tun, wenn ausgerechnet Malfoy mit ihr unter diesem Haus verweilte? Nach alle dem, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war?

Mione holte tief Luft und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, was passiert war… und ob sie eventuell Dinge gesagt oder getan hatte, die ihr heute leidtun sollten.

Soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, war Malfoy der Letzte gewesen, mit dem sie zusammen gewesen war. Und seine bloße Anwesenheit, sowie seine rücksichtslosen und doch so typischen Worte, hatten sie entsetzlich wütend gemacht. Wie konnte er so etwas sagen?

Wie konnte er _diese Sache_, die sie sich zwar selber nicht erklären wollte, aber die sie weder ignorieren, noch herunterspielen konnte, einfach für nichtig erklären. Für absolut bedeutungslos?

Wieder stieg diese Wut in ihr hoch. Wut, die sie gestern ebenfalls gespürt hatte. Bevor alles schwarz wurde…

Merlin, warum hatte sie bloß zum Wein gegriffen?

Sie wusste immerhin nur zu gut, wie sie auf Alkohol reagierte. Nur aufgrund von diesem, war sie letztendlich in diese Sache mit Seamus hineingeraten…

Der Gedanke an den Iren schmerzte… also verdrängte sie ihn so schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Zurück kam die Erinnerung an die Träume, die mit merkwürdig realistischen Situationen gefüllt waren. Malfoy in ihrem Bett beispielsweise und seine nackte Haut auf ihrer. Und dann war da wieder dieses Bild seiner feinen Haarsträhnen zwischen ihren Beinen.

Merlin…

Mit einem letzten Seufzen stand sie auf und sprang regelrecht aus dem Bett. Sie musste auf andere Gedanken kommen, um _diese Gedanken_ zu vergessen. Und eigentlich gab es heute genug zu tun, um genau dem schnellstmöglich nachzugehen.

Sie musste ihre Abreise vorbereiten und auch die von Neville. Zudem musste sie nach dem Trank sehen. Er müsste in wenigen Stunden fertig ausgereift und ausreichend geronnen sein, um ihn einzunehmen.

Hektisch trat sie rüber zu ihren Sachen… oder auch dorthin, wo sie diese normalerweise ablegte. Heute waren sie alle wahllos in ihrem Zimmer verstreut. Verwirrt blickte sie sich einige Male um. Es schien gestern schlimmer gewesen zu sein, als sonst. Eigentlich schien es schlimmer, als jemals zuvor.

Egal wie schlimm es um sie gestanden hatte. Sie hatte bisher immer dennoch die Zeit gefunden, um ihre Kleider zusammenzulegen. Seamus hatte sie noch Monate nach ihrem ersten, feuchtfröhlichen Intermezzo, damit aufgezogen, dass sie es noch nicht einmal in einer solchen Situation – wie der, in der sie sich befunden hatte -, davon ablassen konnte.

Der Gedanke an Seamus schmerzte erneut, also übte sie sich erneut am Verdrängen. Sie war einfach noch nicht bereit, um sich der Realität zu stellen.

Mit einem Seufzen wirbelt sie herum und bückte sich, um ihre Sachen aufzuheben. Sie tat es, bevor ihr bewusst wurde was es bewirken würde. Leise fluchend hielt sie in jeder Bewegung inne und lauschte auf das Gefühl, welches ihr Magen ganz sicher sehr bald durch ihren Körper schicken würde.

Doch es blieb aus…

Mione wartete noch einen weiteren Moment, richtete sich schnell auf und beugte sich ebenso schnell wieder vor. Ihr Kopf schmerzte etwas und ihr wurde nach dem vierten Mal schwindelig – ihr Magen protestierte aber auch nach dem sechsten Mal nicht.

„Mione?" Neville.

Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber besorgt genug, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich weitere Gedanken über ihren Zustand zu machen.

„Einen Moment", antwortete sie, ließ von ihren Sachen ab und fischte sich schnell eine frische Jeans aus dem Schrank. Nachdem sie diese übergezogen hatte, öffnete sie die Tür. Neville sah sie aus müden Augen an.

„Hast du nicht geschlafen?", fragte sie, und noch bevor sie es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es überflüssig war zu fragen.

Natürlich hatte er nicht geschlafen. Das war mehr als nur offensichtlich und vielleicht auch nachvollziehbar. Immerhin ahnte jeder hier, wie er sich fühlen musste. Askaban war wahrscheinlich, egal wie fest entschlossen man war, nichts welchem man entgegen sehnte.

„Du musst das nicht tun", flüsterte sie, trat zu ihm auf den Flur und schloss die Zimmertür leise hinter sich.

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich will es aber nach wie vor tun", sagte er schließlich fest und wandte sich ab. Sein Weg führte ihn unumgänglich und zielstrebig in das provisorische Krankenzimmer am Ende des Flurs.

Ihre Schritte halten über den schmalen Gang und instinktiv versuchte sie leiser zu gehen, als sie es bereits tat. Im Haus war es jedoch so still, dass sie den Hall selbst dann zu hören vermochte, wenn er eigentlich fast lautlos war. Vielleicht bildete sie sich das alles aber auch nur ein.

Scheinbar schliefen die Anderen noch. Mione folgte Neville in den kleinen Raum und schloss erneut die Tür hinter sich. Er sah sie nicht ein einziges Mal an, während er sich dem Trank widmete und ihn behutsam umrührte. Dann warf er einen Blick in das Buch, in dem sich das Rezept befand, und schien noch einmal alle Beschreibungen und Schritte zu überprüfen.

Mione hielt direkt vor der Tür inne und verschränkte die Arme unsicher vor der Brust. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie noch einige Dinge loswerden und aussprechen. Andererseits beschlich sie jedoch die Ahnung, dass das eine schlechte Idee und ein noch schlechterer Zeitpunkt war.

„Er scheint soweit zu sein", sagte er schließlich und sah sie endlich an.

Mit zielsicherem Gesichtsausdruck trat er herüber zum Schrank und griff sich eine der Kellen und einen Becher. Hermione sog schneidend die Luft ein.

„Du willst ihn direkt testen?", fragte sie heiser und trat einen Schritt vor.

Neville nickte zaghaft. „Ich werde gleich aufbrechen. Ich habe keine Lust auf unnütze Abschiedsszenen."

Mione holte erneut hörbar Luft. Doch bevor sie überhaupt weiterdenken, geschweige denn sprechen konnte, hatte er sich etwas des Trankes eingegossen und ihn auch schon geschluckt. Offensichtlich hatte sich Neville gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit gegeben, um noch einmal über die möglichen Konsequenzen nachzudenken.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er den Becher ab und stützte sich auf die Kante der Anrichte. Binnen Sekunden war sein Gesicht in Schmerz, dann in eine angeschwollene Fratze verzehrt. Doch es schockte sie nicht. Im Grunde schien die erste Phase des Trankes ähnlich der, des Vielsafttrankes abzulaufen.

Neville krümmte sich, stöhnte und ging vor der Anrichte in die Knie. Gleichzeitig wurde sein Haar etwas länger und von platinblonden Strähnen durchzogen. Anschließend wurde er ein paar Zentimeter kleiner – was ihren guten Freund noch schmerzhafter keuchen ließ. Mit einem röhrenden Laut kroch Neville etwas nach links, hielt sich an der Trage fest und verkrampfte sich, bis seine bleichwerdende Haut an den Knöcheln noch bleicher wurde. Mit einem nächsten Schub wurde Neville etwas schmaler und sein Gesicht entspannte sich wieder… Malfoys Gesicht.

Das Letzte, was sich anpasste waren die Augen. Der ehemals Braunhaarige jauchzte beinahe hysterisch auf und fasste sich ins Gesicht. Zitternd verharrte er vor der Barre, stöhnte und keuchte und verfrachtete den Lockenschock tatsächlich in so etwas wie eine Schockstarre.

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und schlug schmerzhaft in ihren Rücken. Ebenfalls mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf den Lippen taumelte die ehemalige Gryffindor in den Raum hinein und machte Ginny und Harry Platz, die sich gemeinsam durch die Tür in den Raum schoben.

Beide trugen noch ihre Nachtkleidung und anhand ihrer zerzausten Haare, die beiden in allen Richtungen abstanden, sah man, dass sie tatsächlich gerade eben erst aus dem Bett gefallen zu sein schienen. Obwohl sie zugeben musste, dass Harry kaum anders aussah, als sonst. Ginny sah hingegen erstaunlich benommen und zerwühlt aus.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und begutachtete Neville, der langsam aber sicher wieder begann normal und langsam zu atmen. Flüssigkeit rann ihm aus der Nase und aus dem Mund.

Er hustete einmal heftig, um sich die Atemwege zu befreien. Mione sprang hektisch vor und kniete sich neben ihm vor die Trage.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte sie leise und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Er fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Neville sah sie aus grauen Augen an, wischte sich die Spucke vom Kinn und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Trage fallen. Er nickte schwach und senkte den Blick zu seinen Beinen, die beinahe in seiner Schlafanzughose versanken.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und Malfoy und Ron schoben sich gleichzeitig in den Raum. Harry blickte zum Türspalt, durch sie sich Schulter an Schulter zwängten – jedoch eindeutig ungewollt, denn beide Männer fluchten leise, als sie sich gemeinsam verkeilten und Ron sich so heftig durch den Spalt zwängte, dass etwas knackte und beide Männer leise aufstöhnten.

„Weasley", knurrte der Blonde und Ron funkelte ihn wutentbrannt an.

„Es musst ja nicht immer du der Erste sein, Frettchen", zischte er und rieb sich den Rücken.

Malfoy rieb sich mit zornigen Augen den Arm und machte sich eindeutig bereit, etwas Biestiges zu erwidern. Doch Neville, der heiser und rotzig lachte, kam ihm zuvor.

„Ihr klingt und benehmt euch, wie ein altes Ehepaar", spottet er und zog sich langsam und unbeholfen auf die minimal kürzeren Beine.

Ginny schmunzelte leicht und auch Mione musste zugeben, dass es wahrscheinlich lustig gewesen wäre, wäre die Situation nicht gleichzeitig auch so tragisch. Harry blickte einfach nur starr ins Leere und Ron schwieg zähneknirschend.

Malfoys Gesicht war hingegen blank, als er seinen unnatürlichen Zwilling sah, dessen Knie knackten, als er sich vor ihnen aufrichtete. Sie fragte sich, ob es das erste Mal war, dass er _sich selber_ gegenüberstand. Es schien jedenfalls bisher nicht häufig passiert zu sein. Bei ihnen war es hingegen bereits gang und gäbe, hin und wieder die Rollen zu tauschen. Vor allem wenn es um Harry, sie und Ron ging…

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte der zweite Blonde und blickte an sich herab. Dabei blickte er Mione fragend an.

Sie musterte ihn, soweit es ihr möglich war von oben bis unten, und nickte dann langsam. „Augenscheinlich ja."

Ein Nicken als Bestätigung. „Dann hoffen wir, dass der Rest auch funktioniert und uns genug Zeit bleibt. Daher sollten wir diese vorsichtshalber nicht verschwenden."

Harry holte ebenfalls geräuschvoll Luft, schien aber nicht die passenden Worte zu finden.

„Ich brauche etwas Kleidung von dir", sagte Neville und stakste immer noch etwas ungelenk auf den anderen Blonden zu.

Dieser machte ihm langsam Platz und folgte ihm dann mit einem Nicken. Ron starrte ihnen mit undeutlicher Miene hinterher. Erst als sie Malfoy langsam hinter seinem täuschend echten Alterego aus dem Zimmer verschwinden sah, wurde ihr spürbar flau im Magen.

„Das ist gruselig", flüsterte Ron.

Doch es wurde noch gruseliger, als Neville und Malfoy wenige Minuten später gemeinsam hinab in den Wohnraum stiegen. Der eine Blonde trug immer noch seine Schlafkleidung, der andere trug eine von Rons ausgeleierten Jeanshosen und einen dunkelgrünen Pullover, der ihm an den Armen etwas zu lang war. Neville schien dies nicht zu stören – anders als das Original, dass die Enden immer umschlug, soweit dies möglich war.

Er sah sie fragend an und breitete die Arme aus.

„Perfekt", sagte Ginny und Mione starrte die beiden Männer unsicher an.

Neville trug keine Corona und würde das Original nicht immer noch in Harrys ehemaliger Schlafanzughose und einem grauen Shirt von Ron stecken, könnte man die beiden nur durch diese unterscheiden. Sie glichen sich tatsächlich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen das der schwierigere Teil – die Rückverwandlung – fehlerlos vonstattengehen würde.

Sie schluckte und nickte, um Ginny zuzustimmen. Über Nevilles Schulter hinweg traf sie Malfoys Blick und einen Moment wirkte er fast etwas erleichtert, sie zu sehen. Dann wandte er irritierenderweise den Blick ab.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und spürte, wie ihre Wangen sich röteten. Was war passiert? Hatte sie tatsächlich Dinge gesagt, die sie nicht hätte sagen sollen?

Neville räusperte sich und trat an die Feuerstelle heran. Scheinbar hatte er etwas gesagt, doch sie hatte nicht mitbekommen was. Sie war zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Weiß Cleever bescheid, dass du eher kommst?", fragte Harry an diesen gewandt.

Er nickte, schien die Taschen seiner Hose zu überprüfen und vermied es eindeutig, sie alle anzusehen. „Ich habe alles geklärt. Wir sehen uns in spätestens drei Tagen."

„Denk daran, dass du deine Gedanken-", begann Ginny, doch Neville fiel ihr ins Wort und würgte sie ab.

„Ich weiß, ich habe mich die ganze Nacht vorbereitet. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich noch wissen müsste."

Ginny verstummte und mit ihr schienen alle in Schweigen zu verfallen. Ihnen allen schien das `Pass auf dich auf´ im Halse stecken zu bleiben, welches sicher jeder von ihnen – oder wenigstens die meisten – aussprechen wollte.

Ohne sie auch nur ein letztes Mal anzusehen, verschwand Neville – in Malfoys Gestallt – im Kamin, warf murmelnd etwas Flohpulver zu Boden und verschwand in gleißend grünen Flammen ins Nichts.

Schweigend und starrend blieben sie zurück. Ginny räusperte sich, stemmte die rechte Hand in die Hüfte und blickte schließlich zu Boden. Harry legte schleichend langsam den Arm um sie und Mione musterte erst das Paar, dann Ron und schließlich Malfoy, der nicht zum Kamin, sondern sie ansah. Mehr noch, er studierte sie regelrecht und wirkte beinahe etwas ertappt, als ihre Blicke sich trafen.

Sie erwiderte den Blick fest und dieses Mal hielt er ihm stand. Trockenheit befiel ihre Kehle, machte sie rau und beinahe spröde. Fast schon benommen musterte sie ihn, versuchte sich seine Züge einzuprägen und gleichzeitig zu deuten, was wohl in seinem Kopf vorgehen mochte.

Wie immer war es ihr ein Rätsel. Allerdings war etwas an seiner Miene anders, als sonst. Er wirkte merkwürdig entspannt und dennoch anders, als sie ihn in undeutlicher Erinnerung zu haben schien. Es war absurd…

Der Lockenschopf riss sich von seinem Blick los und leckte sich über die Lippen – und traf schließlich Rons Blick, der die Stirn gerunzelt hatte. Wieder errötete sie. Er hatte sie entdeckt, und auch wenn er ganz sicher nicht deuten konnte, was dieser Blick bedeutete, schien er argwöhnisch zu sein.

„Neville hat recht", murmelte Ron und blickte sie immer noch fest an. Es überraschte den Lockenschopf etwas. „Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren. Daher sollten wir bald aufbrechen."

„Wir?", entwischte es Hermione verwirrt.

Ihr war nicht bekannt, wohin genau es Ron und Harry in den nächsten Tagen ziehen sollte. Zwar hatte es vor dem Überfall vor einigen Tagen Pläne gegeben – diese hatte man der aktuellen Lage und der momentanen Verluste wegen, allerdings aufgeschoben.

Ron musterte erst sie und dann Malfoy. „Ich werde nicht hier rumsitzen, während mein Freund da draußen seinen Verstand und sein Leben riskiert. Ich komme mit. Ein kräftiger Magier mehr kommt euch auf eure Reise sicher zugute."

Mione stockte der Atem und sie konnte regelrecht spüren, wie Malfoy hinter ihr die Stirn in Falten legte.

„Ich komme mit", schien Ron zu erklären und etwas in seinem Blick sagte aus, dass jeder Widerspruch zwecklos war.

Und obwohl der Gedanke, in den nächsten Stunden nicht mit dem ehemaligen Slytherin und Todesser allein sein zu müssen sie auf der einen Seite beruhigte, störte er sie auf der anderen Seite trotzdem ungemein.

Sie versuchte es ebenso zu ignorieren wie Malfoys spürbaren Blick, in ihrem Rücken.

-v-

Es war wie geplant noch hell, als sie die Waldgrenze erreichten, die laut Grangers Aussagen den Übergang zum Anwesen des de Barberaque Clans – eine der drei größten und angesehensten Lamia _Familien_ – kreuzte.

Wo genau das für Magier streng abgeschirmte Gebiet begann, war ihnen nicht klar. Und das machte es zugegeben ebenso schwer, wie es kompliziert werden würde ihr Ziel zu finden. Natürlich stimmte er Granger größtenteils zu, wenn sie sagte, dass sie ein paar Antworten brauchten, die sie eventuell hier finden würden. Doch es war für Magier verdammt riskant, sich in einem solchen Gebiet aufzuhalten.

Nicht ohne Grund hatten sie ihr Lager – ein Zelt wie das, welches er sich in Frankreich mit Wiesel und Potter geteilt hatte – abseits aufgestellt und es mit zahlreichen Bann- und Schutzzaubern geschützt. Ob sie sie wirklich schützen würden, wenn sie einige der Lamia angriffen, war unklar.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie genau das bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit tun würden, nachdem sie die Grenzen unerlaubt überschritten hatten, war aber sehr hoch. Früher oder später würden sie also feststellen, ob die Sprüche das hielten, was sie versprachen – oder eben nicht.

Taten sie es nicht, hatten sie aber ein Problem. Ein verdammt großes Problem. Und das er heute mehrere Anläufe gebraucht hatte, um seinen Teil der Bannsprüche zu sprechen, bereitete ihm ein ungutes Gefühl…

Einmal der möglichen Gefahr wegen… und einmal, weil es nicht zum ersten Mal passiert war. Draco ahnte Ungutes und er wollte sich nicht weiter unnötige Gedanken dazu machen.

Das Virus und die damit verbundenen Fähigkeiten schritten voran. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis seine anderen Fähigkeiten verblassten. Es war bisher wohl das Plötzlichste, was ihm seit seiner Infektion vor einigen Monaten heimsuchte.

Er wusste, dass er so oder so sterben würde – auch wenn er bisher damit gerechnet hatte, dass es eher früher als später passieren würde. Dass er bis dahin jedoch seine Magie verlieren würde, war ihm nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen.

Obwohl es natürlich Sinn ergab. Er wurde Tag für Tag mehr zu einem von…

Draco starrte in den Wald hinein, den sie nach Spuren eines Aussätzigen durchsuchten. Der kleine Wischmopp, der etwas abseits ging, hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass sie besonders auf Höhlen oder Felsvorsprünge achten sollten.

Natürlich hatte sie auch mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass sie diese nicht betreten sollten. Denn dort drinnen herrschte Dunkelheit…

Für Draco war das anscheinend nicht ganz so überraschend gekommen, wie für Weasley. Dieser hatte ganz große Augen bekommen, als Granger es ansprach.

„Ich habe es gesehen", zischte er beinahe wie auf Kommando in Dracos Gedanken hinein.

Der Blonde zuckte ertappt zusammen, warf Granger – die heute Merlin sei Dank wieder ganz sie selbst war – einen flüchtigen Blick zu und suchte nach den passenden Worten. Was sollte er auch sagen?

Er war noch nicht soweit sich selber mit seinen schwindenden Kräften auseinanderzusetzen. Er wollte Weasley nicht den geringsten Triumph geben. Wie auch immer der aussah, oder worauf auch immer dieser aufbauen mochte.

So beiläufig wie möglich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich war nicht bei der Sache. Das ist alles Weasley. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Du hast mich immer an deiner Seite."

Weasley runzelte die Stirn und blickte mehr als nur verwirrt drein. „Wovon redest du?"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte der Blonde zurück und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab.

Warum auch immer, wo er doch zunehmend nutzloser zu werden schien. Der Gedanke frustrierte ihn nicht nur, er schlug auf ihn ein und ließ eine weitere Welle Übelkeit in ihm hochschießen. Wie zuvor am Zelt, als er zum ersten Mal die Zeichen hatte deuten können.

Er kämpfte dagegen an nicht reumütig auf das Stückchen Holz in seiner Hand zu starren. Denn offenbar hatte Weasley nicht davon gesprochen. Und er würde den Teufel tun und ihm reinen Wein einschenken.

Nicht wo er selber noch mit trübem Wein handelte, der kaum schmackhafter als schmutziges Wasser war…

Weasley warf Granger einen Seitenblick zu und Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Seid ihr eigentlich alle verrückt geworden?", fluchte er und wandte sich ab, um die Gegend weiter abzusuchen.

Weasley schnaubte und folgte ihm. „Was heißt hier ihr alle?"

„In Ordnung, dann mache ich es deutlicher: du und deine Schwester."

Das Ganze hatte etwas von einem äußerst lächerlichem Deja Vu. Hatte er diese Art von Gespräch nicht erst vor wenigen Tagen mit Wiesels anderer Hälfte geführt? Und wenn man bedachte, wie es beinahe geendet hatte, dann sollten sie dieses Gespräch hier und jetzt beenden.

„Ich habe halt Augen im Kopf. Ich weiß nicht-", plapperte der alberne Rotschopf, während er ihm durch das Gehölz folgte und Draco murmelte ein „das ist auch bei Weitem das Einzige, was deinen Kopf füllt" was sein Hintermann jedoch zu ignorieren schien.

Seine Stimme wurde nur zorniger, als er weitersprach. „- was du dir einredest, Malfoy. Und ich weiß nicht, was sie sich dabei denkt-"

Draco wirbelte herum und funkelte Weasley an. „Ich weiß nicht was du denkst, aber da ist _nichts_."

Einen Moment verstummt sein Gegenüber und sah ihn ernst an. „Spiel keine Spielchen mit ihr oder ich schwöre dir, ich bringe dich um, bevor der blöde Virus es tut."

„_Das_ Virus", verbesserte Draco ihn.

Weasley schwieg und hob beide Augenbrauen. Erst nachdem Granger sie teilweise flüsternd und hörbar wütend rief, sprach er weiter.

„Dass das alles ist, was du zu sagen hast, spricht nicht für dich und deine Worte."

Der Blonde versuchte, so standhaft wie möglich zurückzublicken. Das war lächerlich. So lächerlich, dass er ein neues Wort für diese Situation brauchte. Warum meinte jeder das alles besser deuten zu können, als er es tat?

Oder auch als er und Granger es taten?

Und warum waren sie für alle hier wie ein offenes Buch?

Weasley drehte sich vollkommen überraschend um und machte sich auf den Weg zurück. Draco schüttelte fassungslos und wütend den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung.

„Was tut ihr da? Wir sagten wir trennen uns nicht", sagte Granger, die nun mit verschränkten Armen neben Weasley stand, und starrte ihn finster an.

Jedenfalls solange, bis sie das Loch in der Felswand entdeckten, welches eine ungute Aura auszustrahlen schien. Eine Gänsehaut überzog Dracos bekleidete Haut und er wich zurück. Weasley tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam starrten sie auf das Loch, aus welchem sie ein schwacher Luftzug streifte.

Es war fast so, als würde etwas aus dem Inneren sie stumm rufen.

Beide Männer sahen sich an, dann zückte Weasley den Zauberstab und trat auf das Loch zu. Draco machte es ihm gleich und zum Glück gelang sein Lumos-Zauber sofort beim ersten Versuch.

Vielleicht hatte er zu früh aufgegeben und resigniert? Vielleicht war es bisher doch nur fehlende Konzentration gewesen?

Innerlich lachte etwas schallend, doch er ignorierte es. Wenigstens bis später, wenn er Zeit für diesen Gedanken hatte.

„Nein, wartet", japste Granger hinter ihnen und hielt ihn am Arm zurück.

Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch seinen Körper, obwohl sie seine Haut nicht einmal berührte. Ihr Geruch kitzelte seine Sinne und sie sah ihn einen Moment fast flehend an, bevor sie hektisch von ihm abließ und zurücksprang.

„Nein?", fragte er heiser und er brauchte Weasley nicht einmal anzusehen, um zu ahnen, wie offensichtlich er und Granger waren.

Es war… beschämend? Tragisch? Erbärmlich? Lächerlich? Unausweichlich?

Er sah Granger an, die so verräterisch zurücksah, dass er lieber vorsichtshalber den Blick abwandte. Er konnte nicht eine weitere Nacht ertragen, in der sie sich schnurrend an ihn presste und ihn mit menschlicher Nähe überschüttete, die er so nicht kannte… und ihn mit einem ebenfalls unbekannten und unguten Gefühl zurückließ, das ihm den Schlaf raubte.

„Das ist gefährlich. Wir sollten…", sie stockte, stammelte herum und deutete unsicher auf das Loch in der Wand, „… eine besser Lösung finden. Wir haben ja nicht einmal einen vernünftigen Plan." Mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme leiser.

Draco versuchte mit aller Kraft die Verwirrung mit Spott zu überdecken. Grinsend breitete er die Arme aus. „Warten wir darauf, dass sie sich später zu uns an das Feuer setzen?"

In ihren Augen sah er, dass seine jahrelange Übung darin Emotionen zu überspielen ihn nach wie vor nicht im Stich ließ. Etwas Verletztes lag in ihren dunklen Augen, als sie ihn musterte. Er sah sie so lange an, wie es ihm möglich war.

Irgendwie wirkte sie plötzlich klarer als sonst. Ihre Brust, die sich unter der Atmung heftig hob und senkte. Die Wut in ihren Augen und ihr Haar, das heute soviel sanfter auf ihre Schultern fiel, als es das oftmals tat.

Er zwang sich zu einem weiteren Grinsen und anschließend dazu, sich abzuwenden.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Verlor er jetzt auch noch den Verstand?

„Wenn wir in diese Höhle treten, wird es uns angreifen", flüsterte sie, „oder sie. Vielleicht ist es kein Einzelner."

„Was sie eh tun werden, sobald es dunkel wird", warf Weasley überraschend ein.

Was hatte er vor? Das war eine gute Frage. Eine, die er sich selber nicht beantworten konnte. Alles, was ihm gerade klar zu sein schien war, dass es keine gute Idee war, sie gerade allzu lange anzusehen. Und das, was immer in diesem Loch auf sie lauerte, sich ihren Fragen nicht freiwillig stellen würde. Sie mussten es finden, unschädlich machen und zu ihrem Lager bringen.

Und das, bevor die Sonne unterging…

Er blickte zurück in die Böschungen, die in eine naheliegende Felswand übergingen. „Wir haben noch mindestens eine Stunde Zeit. Die Sonne ist nach wie vor einer unserer größten Vorteile. Wir könnten es unter Umständen aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit zerren und seine Schwäche nutzen, die diese verursachen wird."

„Würde Sonnenlicht _es_ nicht töten?", fragte der Rotschopf seltendämlich.

Offensichtlich hatte er mal wieder nicht zugehört, als Granger sie auf dem Weg hierher aufgeklärt hatte. Was ihm ein Rätsel war, denn sie hatte mindestens fünfmal nachgefragt, ob sie alles verstanden hatten. Und Wiesel hatte fünfmal genervt bejaht.

„Wenn wir _ihn oder sie_ stundenlang der Sonne ausliefern vielleicht. Nicht aber, wenn wir ihn oder sie nur wenige Minuten ans Sonnenlicht bringen. Denn es würde sie verletzen und schwächen – nicht aber verbrennen", sagte Granger hörbar erbost.

Es war ihr eindeutig zuwider, dass man ihr nicht zuhörte.

Dennoch wurde es einen Augenblick still. Einen endlos langen Moment, der wieder an seinen Nerven zerrte.

„Wir verlieren weitere Zeit", sagte er und blickte durch die Baumkronen gen Himmel.

Granger seufzte. „Du weißt, dass das keine gute Idee ist."

„Wir hatten so etwas wie ein Ziel: Findet einen Aussätzigen."

Sie schüttelte unschlüssig den Kopf und starrte auf das Loch. Eine weiterer Schauer kroch über seine Haut und er wusste nicht ob es an ihren Blicken oder denen in der Dunkelheit lag.

„Wir müssen etwas riskieren", knarrte er deutete auf das Loch, „ da drin könnte unser Aussätziger sein."

„Oder eine Horde Undogs", zischte sie.

Draco runzelte wütend die Stirn.

Natürlich hatte sie recht. Dennoch ergab ihre alberne Sturheit keinen Sinn. Wozu waren sie hier, wenn sie nichts riskieren wollten und würden, um ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen? Wie hatte sie sich diese Mission vorgestellt? Hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass sich einer von ihnen nachts zu ihnen ans Lagerfeuer setzen würde, um mit ihnen zu plaudern?

Der Blonde öffnete gerade den Mund, als Weasley sich einfach kopfschüttelnd in Bewegung setzte. Granger folgte ihm fluchend – aber ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern. Also tat Draco es ihnen langsam gleich.

Ihre Zauberstäbe erhellten das Innere der Höhle gerade ausreichend, um sich davon überzeugen zu können, dass wenigstens im ersten Drittel keine Horde Undogs auf sie wartete.

„So geht das", lachte Weasley leise und erheitert, als der Todesser aufgeholt hatte.

Granger murmelte leise ein paar Flüche vor sich hin, die er ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte. „Das wirst du bitter bereuen", zischte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Der Rotschopf lachte einfach nur…

… und Sekunden später verhallte das Lachen in der Ferne, als Draco der Boden unter den Füßen wegbröselte, er krachend absackte, gegen einen Felsvorsprung prallte und schließlich durch einen eigentlich viel zu schmalen Spalt einige Meter in die Tiefe stürzte.

Grangers Stimme folgte ihm hallend und seinen Namen brüllend in die Dunkelheit hinab. Sein Zauberstab entwischte ihm.

Hustens schlug er auf dem Boden auf und blickte durch den Staub hinweg hinauf in den Lichtkegel, den die beiden Zauberstäbe über ihm erzeugten. Der Dreck legte sich auf sein Gesicht und in seine Lungen und er hustete noch stärker – was seinen Rücken noch mehr schmerzen ließ, als er es eh schon tat.

Fluchend drehte er sich auf die Seite und horchte in sich hinein. Seine Wirbelsäule und sein linker Arm schmerzten zwar, aber wenigstens schien nichts gebrochen zu sein. Sein Zauberstab fiel spürbar von seiner Brust auf den Boden neben ihm.

Erleichtert ergriff Draco diesen.

„Lumos", dieses Mal passierte nichts. Erst beim zweiten Mal erhellte sich die Grube, in der er sich befand und er biss sich wütend auf die Unterlippe.

„Malfoy", hörte er Weasley fluchen.

Zudem schabte etwas neben, vor oder auch hinter ihm. Erst als sein Herz ihm fast aus der Kehle gesprungen war, realisierte er, dass es von oben kam.

Wiesel und Granger…

Seufzend richtete er sich auf, versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich zu sammeln. Währenddessen sah er sich mit zitternder Stabhand um. Er war ganz offensichtlich durch ein Loch in der Decke gestürzt, welches sich geweitet hatte, als er zu nahe an den Rand getreten war.

Merlin hatte er es aus purer Unachtsamkeit nicht gesehen?

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er redete sich ein, dass es an der Dunkelheit lag, und richtete sich auf.

„Malfoy sag was", dieses Mal war es eindeutig Granger.

„Es geht mir gut", antwortete er.

Seine Stimme klang vom Staub ganz beschlagen. Oben atmete jemand erleichtert auf. Draco blickte sich um und trat einige Schritte auf einen Spalt in der Wand zu.

„Hier ist ein weiteres Loch", rief er so leise wie möglich.

Was sehr wahrscheinlich vollkommen unnötig war, denn wenn hier ein Lamia anwesend war, hatte er oder sie sie eh bereits gehört.

„Komm wieder rauf verdammt", zischte Weasley.

„Hallo?", jaulte Granger, „wir kommen in friedlichen Absichten-"

Draco blickte fassungslos hinauf zum Loch.

„Mione, halt die Klappe", japste Wiesel, so als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen.

Ein Knurren… und Schritte…

„Scheiße", flüsterte Weasley und Draco holte tief Luft.

„Was ist da oben los?", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Sekunden später ertönte ein Fauchen. Eines, wie er es aus dem Wald kannte.

„Scheiße", fluchte Weasley erneut, während Dracos Gedanken sich überschlugen.

Es war ein Undog. Sie waren in die Höhle eines Undogs geraten. Und wahrscheinlich würden die beiden da oben fliehen müssen, um zu entkommen. Was auch besser so war. Wahrscheinlich…

Dracos Licht erlischte und er blieb in der Dunkelheit zurück. Das Jaulen und Fauchen über ihm wurde lauter und schriller. Weasley brüllte etwas und Steine krachten, splitterten und ließen weitere Teile der Decke auf ihn herabregnen. Draco wich fluchend zurück und versuchte den Lichtzauber wieder zu sprechen… erfolglos.

Gegen die Dunkelheit anblinzelnd trat er weiter zurück, versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit zu fokussieren. Doch seine Augen wollten ihm gerade ebenso wenig gehorchen, wie es sein Zauberstab wollte.

Knurrend wich er einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Etwas funkelte in der Dunkelheit auf und er verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Ein heiseres Lachen. Wahrscheinlich kam es aus der Richtung, in der er den Spalt in der Wand erblickt hatte. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Zudem wusste er nicht mehr hundertprozentig, wo dieser sich befunden hatte. Wieder versuchte er einen Lichtzauber zu sprechen, doch die Spitze seines Zauberstabes flackerte nur kurz auf, um dann wieder augenblicklich zu erlöschen.

Für wenige Sekunden konnte er eine schemenhafte Gestallt erblicken. Sie hatte ihm schräg gegenüber gestanden, doch bewegte sich hörbar. Draco zögerte. Er könnte blindlings einen Zauber in die Dunkelheit schicken – sollte dieser gelingen.

Doch die Chance war groß, dass er nur die Felsen traf und die Höhle weiter zum Einstürzen brachte.

Dann folgte ein Kreischen von Granger, ein gedonnerter Feuerzauber und ein undeutlicher Laut des Wesens. Ein Lichtkegel stürzte über das Loch in der Decke hinweg und verschwand in Richtung des Ausganges. Dort wurde das unnatürliche Kreischen scheinbar noch lauter und schriller… schmerzvoller.

Der Blonde hatte den Atem angehalten, als das Gestein über ihm erneut nachgab und Granger mit einem lauten Schrei – und unter dem Getose weiterer Trümmer – vor ihm zu Boden ging. Ihr Zauberstab, der sich nach wie vor in ihrer Stabhand befand, füllte die kleine Höhle unter der großen über ihnen mit schwachem Licht.

Der Lockenschopf stöhnte gequält auf und blickte hinauf zu Weasley, der besorgt auf sie hinabblickte. Dann blickte er, wie auch der Blonde, auf die Gestallt, die mit einem schadenfrohen Grinsen vollkommen regungslos neben dem Spalt stand.

Sie blickte belustigt auf Granger hinab, die sich keuchend aufrichtete.

„Keine Bewegung", schrie Weasley über ihnen und richte den Zauberstab auf ihr Gegenüber.

Bei seinen Worten zuckte der Lockenschopf heftig zusammen und sprang hektisch auf die Beine. Mit gehobenem Zauberstab taumelte sie zurück, bis sie voll gegen Draco prallte. Ihr ganzer Körper presste sich gegen den seinen, doch das spielte gerade keine Rolle.

Das Grinsen der Gestallt wurde breiter. Mit fast schon unnatürlich grünen Augen musterte er Granger lange.

„Sieh ihn nicht an", murmelte Draco, was Granger spürbar irritierte.

Für einen Moment war sie scheinbar hin- und hergerissen, zwischen ihm und der Gestallt – einem Mann, der schätzungsweise nicht älter als 35 Jahre alt war. Sein dunkles, braunes Haar hing ihm in unsauberen Strähnen ins Gesicht, welches ein sogenannter Dreitagebart zierte.

Etwas Schmutz zierte seine linke Wange und seine Kleidung, die aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem beigefarbenen Hemd, welches vielleicht einmal weiß gewesen war und einer schwarzen Weste bestand. An der Weste fehlte eine Tasche und einer der schwarzen Stiefel, die der Mann einseitig über der zerrissenen Hose trug, war am Schaft zerfetzt. Er hatte ihn mittelst des Schnürsenkels notdürftig zusammengebunden.

Er sah kläglich aus und dennoch musste Draco gestehen, dass er etwas _Attraktives_ hatte. Allerdings war er sich sicher, dass es nicht rein an seinem Aussehen lag, sondern eher daran, welcher Rasse er angehörte.

„Das war ein beachtlicher Abstieg, Mademoiselle", flüsterte der Mann grinsend und Granger entwischte etwas Luft. Ihr Zauberstab zitterte, wie ihre Hand, in der sie ihn hielt.

Erst jetzt wurde dem Blonden bewusst, dass er seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls aufgerichtet hatte. Rein instinktiv. Und rein instinktiv hatte er auch die freie Hand auf Grangers Hüfte gelegt. Hastig zog er sie zurück, was die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes erregte. Mit wissenden Augen verharrte sein Blick auf die nunmehr freiliegende Hüfte.

„Ihr seid entweder mutig oder töricht, Magier", sagte er leise und wandte sich schließlich wieder ab. Dabei zeugte jede einzelne Bewegung von unglaublicher Geschmeidig- und Leichtigkeit.

Vollkommen geräuschlos schob sich der Mann durch den Spalt und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Alles andere als geräuschlos setzte sich Granger beinahe zeitgleich in Bewegung.

„Warten Sie", rief sie atemlos, stürzte bis zum Rand der Felsspalte und verharrte genau vor diesen.

Unschlüssigkeit hielt sie inne.

„Wir kommen nur in guten Absichten", fuhr sie fort. Doch nach wie vor blieb es still.

Bis auf das Gestöhne und Geächze von Weasley, der ungelenk zu ihnen hinabsprang. Draco bedachte ihn kurz mit einem Augenrollen und einem herablassenden Seitenblick.

„Was lässt Sie annehmen, dass das für mich auch nur die geringste Rolle spielt?", hallte es aus dem Spalt zurück.

Granger wich sichtlich überrascht zurück. Ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Offensichtlich…", begann sie, stockte dann allerdings.

„Offensichtlich?", hallte es zurück.

Weasley räusperte sich und trat ebenfalls etwas näher an das Loch heran. „Unter uns ist einer von euch", sagte er, „und wir fragen uns warum."

Der Mann lachte. „Einer von _uns_?"

„Einer unserer Leute wurde infiziert. Ein Magier. Zudem werden immer wieder Leute von uns angegriffen. Von Undogs", fuhr Granger fort.

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Vitias gehören nicht zu uns", kam es schroff zurück.

Sie zuckte ertappt und beschämt beiseite. „Natürlich nicht, ich-", begann sie verlegen und wich dann noch hektischer zurück, als der Mann zurück durch den Spalt in die Höhle trat.

Allerdings beachtete er sie kaum. Seine verschmutzte Schulter streifte die ebenfalls verdreckte Schulter der ehemaligen Gryffindor, die zusammenzuckte, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Mit tellergroßen Augen starrte sie dem Mann in den Rücken, den er ihr vollkommen unbedacht zugewandt hatte.

Mit gezielten Schritten trat er auf Draco zu. Nur wenige Millimeter blieb er vor ihm stehen und blickte ihm prüfend in die Augen. Der modrige Duft von Erde, Schweiß und Schmutz trat ihm in die Nase und er musste gegen den Würgreiz antreten, der in ihm hochstieg.

Herablassend und unterkühlt dreinschauend wich der Mann zurück. „Du wurdest absichtlich infiziert."

„Das ist uns bereits bewusst. Wir fragen uns, warum", sagte der Blonde und blickte dem Anderen in die grünen Augen.

Dieser lachte undeutbar, während er sich wieder anwandte. „Und die Antwort erhofft ihr euch von mir?" Spott lag in seiner Stimme. Spott und vielleicht auch Argwohn. Alle anderen Emotionen konnte Draco beim besten Willen nicht deuten.

„Vielleicht", sagte Weasley, „warum infiziert ihr einen von uns? Mehr als einen", zeterte er weiter, trat einen Schritt an den Lamia heran, der wieder durch das Loch stieg und sich anscheinend entschieden hatte, sie alle nicht mehr zu beachten.

Mit geröteten Wangen stieg Weasley hinter dem Mann in den Spalt.

„Ron", japste Granger, doch Draco entschied sich nicht lange zu zögern und stieg dem Lamia ebenfalls hinterher.

„Mehr als einen", redete sich Wiesel in Rage, während sie sich durch den mannsengen Spalt zwängten.

Hier und da musste er sogar die Luft anhalten, um sich seitlich durch eine besonders dünne Stelle zu quetschen. Als sie an der anderen Seite wieder in ein weiteres Loch traten, hatte er sich seine Kleidung zerfetzt und die Wange aufgerissen.

Jetzt wurde ihm klar, warum der Mann so mitgenommen aussah. Immerhin schien er jeden Tag in dieses Loch hinab zu kriechen. Aber es war ein wunderbarer Schutz, hier unten hätten sie ihn sicherlich niemals gefunden – was den Blonden etwas Grund zur Sorge gab.

Was wenn der Lamia sie nicht mehr lebend gehen lassen wollte?

Momentan schien er sich jedoch nicht besonders für sie zu interessieren. Er trat zielstrebig an ein Fass an der Wand heran, dessen Inhalt er mit einem Schlag gegen den schiefen Zapfhahn zum Fließen brachte. Blutrote Flüssigkeit ergoss sich über den Steinboden.

„An den Wänden sind Fackeln", sagte er und hielt einen Krug unter den Strahl.

Granger räusperte sich und Draco starrte durch den Lichtkegel, den ihr Zauberstab durch die Höhle warf, herüber zum Mann. Dieser schlug erneut gegen den Hahn und brachte den Strahl zum Stillstand. Dabei ließ er den Infizierten keinen Moment aus den grünen Augen.

Irgendetwas beunruhigte Draco ungemein an diesem Blick. Die junge Rebellin schob sich so unauffällig wie möglich neben ihn, während Ron nach und nach die Fackeln anzündete. Mit jeder Flamme brachte es mehr Licht ins Dunkel der Höhle.

„Wir suchen nur nach Antworten", sagte die Braunhaarige entschuldigend und forschend zugleich.

Ron warf dem Mann einen entzürnten Blick zu.

Dieser regte sich. „Antworten, die ich ganz sicher nicht habe. Hätte ich sie, wäre ich ganz sicher nicht hier."

Für eine Weile brach Schweigen an und es war zermürbend, dass sie ihre Zeit scheinbar an diesen Mann verschwendet hatten, ganz offensichtlich würde er nicht sprechen. Aber wenigstens hatte er sie nicht bereits getötet.

„Gibt es einen anderen Weg zurück an die Oberfläche?", fragte Draco leise und der Wischmopp warf ihm einen anklagenden Blick zu.

Er verkniff sich ein genervtes Rollen mit den Augen, sondern sah ihr Gegenüber weiterhin forschend an. Wiesel tat es ihm gleich und er dankte ihm stumm dafür. Seine Hand umschloss sich um seinen Zauberstab, aber dieses Gefühl der Gewissheit, dass er wahrscheinlich versagen würde, wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

Noch nie war er sich so nutzlos vorgekommen.

Der Lamia schenkte ihnen ein Grinsen, welches die Frage stumm beantwortete. Nein, den gab es nicht. Es gab nur den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

„Vielleicht sollten wir gehen", wisperte Weasley.

Er war an sie herangetreten, sodass sie in einer Reihe vor dem Eingang standen. Die einzige anwesende Frau befand sich in ihrer Mitte und sah ihren dämlichen Freund strafend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf dem Fremden, der genüsslich an seinem Becher nippte, einen zum Teil wütenden und zum Teil beinahe etwas ängstlichen Blick zu.

Von der Oberfläche drang ein Kreischen zu ihnen durch und sie alle zuckten zusammen und sprangen reflexartig vom Spalt zurück.

Der Fremde lachte. „Es sieht so aus, als solltet ihr diese Höhle nicht mehr verlassen", raunte er und war plötzlich ganz dicht neben ihnen.

Granger wirbelte mit gehobenem Zauberstab herum, stach Draco und dem Fremden beinahe damit ins Gesicht.

Doch wieder lachte diese nur. „Ich meine natürlich nur, für heute Nacht. Denn diese hat soeben begonnen."

* * *

_Ich bin ohne große Worte. __The Stress is really killing me. __Es tut mir wirklich leid und eigentlich hatte ich dieses Chapter auch schon seit mindestens zwei Monaten fertig, habe aber einfach nicht die Zeit gefunden es noch einmal in Ruhe zu überarbeiten… Mein Betalie versinkt auch gerade im Stress, also habe ich dieses Chap alleine (mit Hilfe meines neuen Dudens) überprüft. Falls ihr noch irgend einen Fehler findet, behaltet ihn… Oder sendet ich mir und ich throne ihn in meiner „Hall of pein"… ;)_

_Ich quatsche auch gar nicht mehr weiter um den heißen Brei rum. Immerhin habt ihr lange genug gewartet. Ich möchte aber noch einmal allen danken, die so geduldig auf dieses Chap gewartet haben… und vor allem Danke an alle die, die mir so liebe Nachrichten und auch Reviews geschrieben haben. Auch wenn ich es bisher noch nicht geschafft habe auf alle einzugehen – ich habe mich sehr gefreut. Ihr rockt und ich schmeiße Kekse um mich! :)_


End file.
